Lockhart007
by KezaBabez
Summary: When AVALANCHE Agent Tifa Lockhart finds herself on the receiving end of a failed, secret mission, she doesn't realise how much the fanged 'criminal' will affect her whole life and what possible dangers he brings along with him . . .
1. Train Seige

**Lockhart007**

_Fic based in the normal Final Fantasy world, but street names are all named by me. _

_Reason rated M: Swearing and for scenes in later chapters._

_Genres: Supernatural, romance, action and I'll have a go at humour. Also some scenes that may make you go 'Ewwww'. _

_Disclaimer: Do not own any of these characters, just the story idea._

_I also don't claim to be able to write good action or romance scenes but I'll do my best :D_

_Anyway, now that's done with, let's carry on with the main feature. Reviews are also greatly appreciated, thank you. Enjoy x_

**Prologue**

The room was dark, there were no lights turned on throughout the building. The area was eerily and spookily quiet. Two figures were highlighted slightly by the streetlamps outside. One figure was tall and stood with his back straight and head held high, the other was hunched over and twisting his shaking hands together in a nervous fashion.

"One week Mr. Stenners" the taller of the two said, his voice husky and calm, taking a drag out of his cigarette and eyeing his accomplice dangerously as he slowly released the smoke from his lungs "You think you'll be able to do that?"  
"Y-yes" came the reply, low and timid "Thank you kindly sir. You – you won't regret it sir"

"I should hope not" the other breathed, skilfully flicking his cigarette butt out of the open window and pulling the sleeves of his jacket further down his arms "You know the consequences if you fail to be true to your own words"

The smaller man could only nod his head as words were clogged deep down his throat. The other checked his watch and patted the scared man on the cheek in a non-affectionate way and left the building and proudly got into his expensive black car and drove away. Back in the room, the terrified man dabbed his sweating brow with a dirty handkerchief and slid down the wall he was resting against and drew his knees close to his chest and wept. The once silent room was now filled with his moans and uncontrollable sobs.

**Chapter One**

_My name is Tifa Lockhart. I am AVALANCE's number one top secret agent. I never used to believe in the unnatural or things that were not scientifically explained. But that was until I met him . . ._

"Would you like anything else madam?" a young woman smiled, placing a cup and saucer on the tray in front of the chairs occupant.

"No thank you" the other woman replied, removing her dark shades to reveal warm, mahogany coloured eyes. The dark haired hostess nodded politely as she took hold of the handlebar of her trolley and wheeled it towards the people in front, asking if they wanted any refreshments. Tifa gently took the cup into her hands and sipped at her coffee slightly then sighed in content, placing it back down. She looked around the rest of the high class compartment filled with posh and greatly dressed passengers and smiled nicely at a young red haired boy from across the floor. The boy visually blushed red and hid his face behind his superhero comic book. She took another slight sip of her coffee and gazed outside the window and watched the world speed past her eyes. She stretched her legs as far as the space could let her and rested her heavy feeling head on the headrest, willing herself not to fall to sleep. She had had the most wonderful time in Costa del Sol the past week, and was really regretting leaving and going back to her hectic life back in Midgar. Closing her eyes, she could still hear the crashing of the waves as the water gently hit the golden sand, the seagulls flying overhead, cawing at people and begging for food scraps, children happily playing together as they built sandcastles, angry men telling people to put their hands over their heads and to shut the hell up . . . huh?

She snapped her eyes open as screams of terror filled the compartment and a warning gun shot was fired and hit the far wall, only gaining more shouts of hysteria.

"I said shut it!" roared a man from the front of the carriage. Quickly glancing, Tifa could only make out that his face was covered in a black balaclava with holes for the eyes and mouth and in his hand he held a handgun, most likely fully loaded. Three other men, dressed in complete black and carrying identical weapons passed down the compartment and through the door and yelled threats to the people in Second Class as another shot was taken. The man at the front of them slowly began walking his way up to people, yelling at them to empty their bags and to remove their jewellery and other valuables. No one moved their hands, they only did so to either comfort their children or do as the man told them. Unfortunately, the train was sailing its way through the countryside, where phone reception was non-existent, so no emergency calls to the police could be made.

Keeping her head low, she knew that if she got up now, it would lead to her being shot, so she decided to wait till the man came to her before she acted. She traced where his footsteps were and knew he had about a few minutes until he got to her, so she racked her head, thinking how she could overpower him.

"I said remove your jewellery!" the violator yelled at an innocent passenger "Unless you want your brain splatted across the fucking room"

"But this is my wedding ring" the brave yet stupid man replied "You can have everything else, but this"

Tifa heard the gun cock again and yelled in her head '_Give him the ring, give him what he wants, don't argue with him. For the love of God, just give him the ring_'.

"Harold" the man's wife piped up "He has a damned gun pointed at your head. Give him your ring"

"Denise" Harold argued "I-"

"Do not argue with me, give him it! I don't want you dead"

'_Listen to your wife_' Tifa's brain muttered '_She's right; if I succeed you'll escape with it and your life_'.

Harold huffed as he finally gave in and placed the small golden band into the robber's empty gloved hand and faced away. After taking everything he wanted from the woman in front of her, the man finally got to Tifa who kept her eyes to the floor. She felt the barrel of the gun touch her head and before the man could say or do anything, she grabbed his wrist and turned the weapon upwards where a shot went through the roof. Still holding onto the yelling man, Tifa jumped to her feet, twisted his armed arm around his back and shoved his face into her now empty seat. Putting bone crunching pressure onto the limb she had held of, the man's fingers released themselves from around the gun and she snatched it up immediately. Keeping the man down she connected the butt of the gun with his head and she felt him go limp and fall unconscious. She grabbed the black bag that was tied around his waist and threw it into the middle of the floor.

"Everyone get your valuables and remain quiet" she told them "Can someone keep an eye on their phone signal? As soon as you get even a little bit, call the police ok? Also, keep an eye on him, yell if he wakes up"

Everyone nodded but no one moved, not even for the bag as Tifa peeped through the glass door leading into the next compartment. A similar dressed man was inside, doing the same as his fallen comrade.

People screamed as she entered the room and she watched as the robber jumped, dropped his bag and aimed his gun at her. It was soon shot out of his hand as she fired and he fell to one knee as he clutched his broken wrist. Before he could move anymore, Tifa ran over to him and kicked him in the face and picked up his gun. She aimed them both at him as he looked up at her with blood running down his chin from a busted lip and broken nose.

"Goodnight" she said as she kneed him in the jaw and his head fell backwards and he fell to the floor, no longer moving. Without telling them, everyone remained quiet, not quite sure whether to scream or cheer so they decided to do neither and watch.

Tifa took off the man's leather belt and tired it around his wrists behind his back and threw him onto an empty chair. She was about to grab his bag when she heard the door from the far end open. Snapping her head up, she barely had time to dodge the shotgun bullet fired at her. The gun was cocked and aimed at the chair she had retreated onto. Using the reflection of her watch, she used it to see where her attacker was stood. He hadn't moved so she took that moment to fire half blindly at him. By the sound he made, it had been a hit. She looked over her seat and saw that everyone had crouched down and had their hands covering over their heads.

She watched the man clutch his blooded knee and drop his shotgun for a different weapon light and deadly enough to hold and fire in one hand. Before he could properly handle the pistol, she shot at his hand and he screamed in anguish as his now mutilated hand dropped the gun. She shot at his other kneecap, and watched as he fell into an untidy heap.

Feeling it safe, she jumped from her hiding place and quickly ran over to him and kicked his two guns away from his reach. But he shot his hand out and grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the floor. She tried to kick his hand away but he only held on tighter and dug his nails into her black boot. Using her other foot, she aimed it at his face and winced as the heel connected with his left eye. He let go of her and banged on the floor in pain.

Still seated on the floor, she flicked her foot into the side of his head and he fell onto his back, still howling in pain and yelling for the other men. The last man came running inside, armed with a baseball bat covered in nails. Upon seeing the commotion, he swung the bat at Tifa and she grit her teeth together as the bat hit her leg and the nails dug deep into she flesh and ripped it away as he brought it up for another swing. Doing the only thing she could do, she aimed one of the guns and fired it at him and saw the bat fall from his hands and clutch at his bloody crotch. She swung her wounded leg and swept it under his, and he fell heavily onto his still complaining partner in crime. She got up and aimed both guns at them as someone from the first carriage ran in whist yelling down her phone.

"They said to meet them at the first stop from here" the young blonde girl said to Tifa "That's Midgar right?"

"Yeah" Tifa replied, her eyes not moving away from the men "Sector one, the first station".

The young girl repeated that down the phone and nodded as she listened to what the person on the other side of the phone was saying.

"Four yeah . . . yeah they were armed . . . yes, a woman took them all out . . . you want to talk to her? Ok" she held out the phone to Tifa and she took it and held it to her ear.

"Yeah?" she said down it.

"Should have known" smirked a gruff voice from the other end which made her smile "So much for a peaceful holiday eh?"

"I know" Tifa chuckled as she stomped on the hand of the fourth man as he tried to stretch for the nailed bat. He released a howl of pain and rested his face on the floor; Tifa continued "No one is hurt other than the pathetic men who are all unarmed now. We should reach Midgar in about an hour, I'm sure I can keep them under wraps till then"

"I don't doubt you can" the voice replied, and she heard him tapping away at a keyboard "I'll get most of my men down there and an ambulance. I'll try and keep the place clear and keep the press out of the way"

"Ok, thanks Barret. See you soon"

"Later Teef" the line went dead, she handed the phone back to the girl who pocketed it and gave her a forced smile.

"You did great" Tifa told her "What's your name?"

"Annette" the girl replied "I've got the latest technology so only my phone was able to pick up the signal. Can I just say that you are awesome, I'll have to get a picture of you before we leave and get you to sign it"

Tifa laughed as Annette made her way back to the first compartment. She struck both men with her foot and once they fell unconscious, she bound them by their wrists with their belts and hauled them into an empty restroom. She grabbed the other two, bound the first one and shoved them into the toilet too. She gathered up their guns and kept them near her just in case something else unexpected happened. Remembering that the men had come from the drivers section, she wandered down the First Class compartment and through to the driver's area. He jumped as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm doing as you said" he squeaked "Please, I don't want anyone harmed"

"Don't worry" she said "They've been taken care of and the police have been informed. Just, get us to Midgar as soon as you can"

The driver, in his sweated white uniform turned relieved hazel eyes towards her and sighed once he saw that she was not a threat.

"Man" he gasped, wiping his brow "I thought . . . I thought it was one of them. So, what's happened? It's all been taken care of?"

"Yeah" Tifa answered "There shouldn't be any more disruptions from now on. Keep doing your job and we'll all be fine. Think your nerves can hold?"

"Well they're gunna have to" he said, turning back to the tracks "I doubt anyone else on here can drive this train, do you?"

She smiled and shook her head, her lose dark hair swaying with the motion of side to side. She clasped him on the shoulder and re-entered the First Class room to people thanking her, and congratulating her and the hostess shoving a full bottle of wine into her hands. Tifa tried to give it back but the hostess insisted and said she'd be offended if Tifa didn't take it. People tried to shove money into her pockets and woman grabbed her into bone crunching hugs and men kissed her cheeks. Even the children ran up to her to hug her. She just smiled and thanked them all and eventually managed to get to her seat and resume the position she had before the disruption. She really needed a nap, but knew she'd have to keep on full alert in case something else did happen. Well, if something did occur, she had two handguns, a shotgun, a pistol and a baseball bat with nails in it on her side, not a lot of people would argue with that. Only the mentally insane ones would.

After an hour, the train rolled to a halt and as soon as she got to her feet, policemen and women ran inside, holding guns close to their chests. Tifa nodded to one of them and took them down towards the toilet she had stored the men. They opened the door cautiously and aimed their weapons inside. The now conscious men instantly gave up and tried to raise their belt-bound hands above their heads but were unable to do so. The officers went into the restroom, replaced the belts with steel cuffs and dragged them outside and into squad cars.

Tifa got out of the train and instantly spotted the person she was after (well, it's not hard to spot a large black man in the middle of a lot of short white people), and tapped him on the shoulder. Barret turned around and his face instantly lit up as his brown eyes locked with hers.

"Agent Lockhart" he grinned, giving her a little bow out of humour "I'm sure congratulations are in store"

"Oh don't" she said, rolling her eyes "Think you can get me to Sector Five quicker than that train?"

"Sure" he said, his smile suddenly faded once he noticed her wounded leg "What happened"

She looked where he nodded and smiled crookedly "Oh that" she said "Got wacked by one of those bastards. May need a plaster on it or something"

"Women" Barret growled, grabbing her arm and half-heartedly dragged her towards the paramedics. It took five minutes to clean the little puncture wounds in her thigh and have it bandaged up, but once they were done, she threw her one suitcase into the trunk, gave him the wine to keep and got into the passenger seat of Barret's cop car and they drove off.

She took this time to properly look at her friend. Barret Wallace was a middle aged man who looked big and scary but inside; he was a kitten with a heart of gold. His right hand had been blown off by a car bomb a few years back and had been replaced with a fully working electronic one; he had joked plenty of times about grafting a gun or sword onto it rather than just a hand. His black hair was tightly braided (probably by his young daughter) and his right cheek had a two clawed scar running across it, something a rabid, out of control dog had given him when he was a child. He also had a tattoo of a skull on his left forearm, but that was hidden by the blue sleeve of his officer's uniform.

She had met him on her first day in the police force, she had aided him with taking down a bank robber and from then on, they had formed a close, unbreakable friendship, one that had strengthened as she rose through the ranks up to agent status. She practically loved his six year old daughter Marlene like a little sister. Barret wasn't her biological father, she had been the daughter of one of his close friends and Barret, who was once named godfather to Marlene, took over as her father once his friend died of an incurable illness when she was a few months old. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Barret himself had been married once, but his wife had been murdered cruelly and the help from the police to bring her killer to justice had inspired him to join the force.

"How was your holiday then?" Barret suddenly asked, snapping her out of her musings.

"Amazing" she answered "I'm gunna officially move there one day. A place with plenty of rooms so you and Marlene can visit as much as you want"

"That'll be good" he laughed "Marlene would love that"

"So, how have you two been? Same old?" she asked

"Pretty much" he agreed "Nothing new to report. She'll be thrilled to hear that you saved a train full of people from some bad guys. You know, the whole _girl power_ thing you two have going on"

She laughed and nodded but told Barret she'd have to tell Marlene about her days antics another time because all she wanted to do was go home. He nodded and after a while of silence they soon got to Sector Five, Hollander Road.

"Thank you Barret" she grinned getting out of the car and grabbing her bag "I'll try and drop around yours tomorrow if you're in"

"It's a date" he beamed, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, getting back behind the wheel and driving back to the station. She sighed contently and looked up at the house she was living in. It was a tall but narrow red brick building, squeezed between an abandoned shop and another identical house. It was three levels high, the second and third floor having one bedroom and a bathroom and the first floor having a kitchen and living area. She put her suitcase onto its wheels and dragged it up the five steps to the greying front door and testing the door handle to check if it was open, which it turned out; it was, since she really didn't fancy trying to fish out her door keys.

Opening the door, she went inside and placed her suitcase inside the dark narrow corridor and yelled "I'm home"

A second later, a door banged open, followed by a high pitched squeal as Tifa's housemate ran down the stairs and flung herself into her arms.

"Welcome back" the auburn haired female grinned, her emerald coloured eyes staring into Tifa's. "I've missed you so much; it's been sooooooo boring without you around. I went to church and prayed for your safe return and here you are"

"You know I'm not religious Aerith" Tifa laughed, deciding not to tell her best friend about the attack on her on the train ""But thanks anyway"

Aerith untangled her arms from around her friend and just stood there grinning at her. She, like always, was wearing pink. This time it was a cute little pink strap top with a loose white knee length skirt and pink platform shoes. Tifa was the opposite, wearing complete black. It was like the good and evil angels had just met in the same place and were facing each other.

Despite being a little smaller, Aerith was actually two years older at the age of twenty-four. After a little bit of awkward silence where neither woman spoke a word, Aerith jumped out of her daydream and grabbed the handle of Tifas' suitcase.

"Let me take this up for you" she smiled, tugging the light load up the first few steps, but physically struggling. Tifa smiled, shook her head and went over and grabbed the bottom of the red bag and together, they took it up to the third floor which was Tifas room. They unceremoniously flung it onto the bed where it bounced a little then dropped still. Aerith wiped her brow which wasn't sweating and led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was currently in the middle of cooking spaghetti Bolognese, her speciality.

"Smells good" Tifa said, taking a good whiff. Aerith giggled and dipped a small spoon into the sauce and held it out. Tifa took the spoon into her mouth and let her tongue explore the magic which was Aerith's cooking.

"That's amazing" Tifa said swallowing "You're gunna have to let me in on your secret"

Aerith just smiled sweetly and cleaned the spoon "I've tried to teach you how to cook lots of times" she said "You always seem to burn down things. Usually either yourself or me. I know it was an accident but people don't normally wear long, flowing sleeves whilst bending over a lit stove"

Both of them laughed over the memory, so Tifa decided to do what so could do which was set the table out. Once they were sat down with their meals and Tifa had finished telling her friend what she got up to on the beach, their conversation got onto the church in the Slums that Aerith and the vicar were trying to restore.

"It's such an old and beautiful place" she informed "There's holes in the ceiling and the benches are all broken and scattered around, like there's been a fight in there. So, we're hosting a fair so that we can get the money to get the roof fixed. We would be so grateful if you came and helped us Teef"

"Oh" Tifa spluttered around her spaghetti, sauce splattering the wooden table "I'll have to see if I'm free. You know, I'm busy, busy, busy!"

"Yeah" Aerith sighed, suddenly losing her appetite and began twisting and untwisting her food around her fork "But I had a great idea to put you on the kissing booth, you know lots of men would flock and pay good money to kiss you"

Tifa inhaled her dinner and began violently coughing and began pounding at her chest. After a moment, it had passed and she stared daggers at her friend who just laughed. "Kidding" she said.

Tifa just rolled her eyes, finished her meal and took her empty bowl to the sink to let it soak.

"I'm off" she announced, grabbing her car keys and heading towards the door.

"What?" Aerith yelped, "But you've just got back. Where are you going?"

"Down to the station" Tifa replied, which wasn't a full lie. She had yet to tell her friend she was an agent, so Aerith still believed Tifa was just a normal, on the beat cop. And the agent HQ was in an underground facility near the police station.

"But you've got the day off"

"I know, but I want to go and see everyone. I'll be back later"

She gave Aerith a quick kiss on the cheek and got into her little blue, five door Ford Focus. She had bought it after she refused to get into Aeriths car which was a bright pink Volkswagen Beetle with yellow printed flowers on the side. She strapped herself in, waved, and then drove off. It was only a ten minute drive to where she needed to be but she had missed being behind the wheel of her car, since her trip was all expenses paid. She parked near the back of the car park and secured her car after she had gotten out.

The police station on the outside looked like the one out of a horror game she used to play when she was younger. Luckily the staff were the walking alive rather than the walking dead. Placing her shades onto her head, she made her way down towards the entrance. Once she got in, officers were all running around like headless Chocobo's. People only nodded to acknowledge her as they ran past with arms full of paper work and getting their protective clothing on.

Knowing they wouldn't have any time to talk to her, she made her way past all of the rooms, offices and cells and into an abandoned jail at the back of the station only few had a key to. She locked the door and made her way towards the bottom cell, opening the creaking cell door; she placed a key card into a slot between the bricks and waited a second whilst her card was scanned. She removed it once it beeped and the floor moved aside to reveal a narrow staircase. She walked down them and as she faced another, solid steel door, the secret entrance closed itself.

This steel door was plain and to the side of it was a little keypad with the numbers 0-9 on it. She entered her code '56244278' and placed her hand onto the hand scanner next to it. A blue light shone down her palm then flashed green in acceptance. Removing her hand, she waited as the door slid to the side and let her inside.

The HQ was a like a mad scientist laboratory, with vials and tubes of liquids sitting on shelves, and high tech machines littering the place, a mixture of new and broken machinery. Her boss was never one for tidiness. As she sauntered through the room, her eyes caught sight of something new. She had never been one for cats, but this one was cute. It was sat on a cabinet, looking proud and alert, but motionless. As she made her way towards the black and white feline a male voice stopped her.

"Don't touch that"

"Huh?" she exclaimed in surprise as she stopped in her tracks and looked over she shoulder. A tall, broad shouldered man slowly walked towards her, ___Reeve_Tuesti. Reeve was the techno geek of AVALANCE, always preferring to stay behind and build his robots and electronic appliances; he was the one that made Barrets fake hand. He was a man in his late thirties with black hair and brown coloured eyes. She watched as he went over to the cat and picked it up, and it was then that she realised it wasn't a real cat but-

"Yes it's a robot" Reeve said, answering Tifa's unspoken question as he carefully handled that cat in his hands "But it's not done yet, but give me a week or two and it'll be up and running"

"Erm, why have you built a toy cat?" Tifa asked, deeply confused.

"Toy?" he chuckled placing the contraption back onto the cabinet "This is part of AVALANCE's newest spy machinery. I won't tell you what it does now, you'll just have to wait and see it in action"

He grinned cheekily before stalking off somewhere else. With one last glance at the robotic cat, Tifa made her way to the central system of AVALANCE's underground Head Quarters.

As always, sat in the chair in front of the many computers and large screens sat her blond haired boss, puffing away at his cigarette and eyes glued to one of the computer monitors.

"CID!" she yelled, jumping and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Trained in the art of not acting when terrorized, Cid Highwind sat still and didn't move a muscle. He grunted in displeasure and stubbed out his cancer stick as Tifa released herself from around him.

"Lockhart" he acknowledged, running a hand through his short hair "Why the heck are you here?"

"I've come to see you" she answered "I'm sure you've heard about-"

"Shit kid" he grumbled "Everyone's heard about your fucking antics on some blasted train, Barret was telling us before he sped off to meet ya. I'll just say I'm proud of you and wanted to congratulate you. But you've got the rest of the day off so what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need a job" she replied "The whole ordeal on the train, sorta gave me a super adrenaline rush. Reminded me why I love my job here. Sure it's relaxing on the beach but it's so bloody boring! Gimme a job Cid, even just a small one, please"

"No" he replied stubbornly, eyeing her with deep blue eyes "Come back tomorrow; I'll find you something then"

"Tomorrow is ages away" she complained, sitting on the edge of the table and picking up one of Cids' model planes and twirling the propeller. He grabbed it out of her hands and put it the other side of his computer and gave her a stern glare. Tifa knew that glare, it was the look you earned when you pissed him off and nothing you could say could change his mind.

"Fine" she huffed "Well, aren't you going to ask me how my trip went?"

"No" he grunted, turning back towards his laptop and logging off. He stood up, grabbed his empty mug with a picture of a Spitfire on it and stretched his arms over his head. "Gunna get me some more tea. You'd better be gone by the time I come back"

He flashed a brief smile, showing he wasn't a complete hard ass and left the HQ to get the better tea that was served in the station cafeteria. As soon as she heard the steel door open then shut, she slid onto his seat and turned his laptop back on. She waited for it to boot up and she impatiently drummed her red painted fingernails on the wooden table top. As soon as the computer woke up properly, it asked for Cids' input code and password. She entered the number '44449463' and then Shera34, and instantly got onto his page. She searched around his confidential files and looked around the jobs section. She decided to do a minor case, so she took the one that had just been bumped up to AVALANCE from the police. She clicked onto the case file and saw that it was a murder investigation. Eighteen murders had taken place, one a month, meaning there had been a serial killing running around for over a year. She clicked on the murder site map and checked the areas where the bodies were being found and when they were found. Tifa instantly noticed that all bodies had been found on the 23rd of each month and after the autopsies, the bodies were found freshly killed so therefore they were all getting killed on the 22nd. After deeply concentrating on the map, she saw that the five killing spots could be formed into a five pointed star. She checked her watch and saw that it was half eight noon and that today, was in fact the 22nd. She printed off the map and logged off Cid's name and quickly left the building, talking to no one.

Sitting in her car, she saw that if these killing did go in a certain pattern, then the next murder would be made tonight on Lorrin Street.

She thought with herself, asking if she should go there and apprehend the criminals. After a two second dilemma, she brought her car to life, hit the light switch because it was dark now and drove down the road. After following the map, she reached the end of Lorrin Street and parked around the corner. Reaching inside the glove box, she took out her handgun and loaded it up fully with the spare bullets she kept there.

She stealthily reached the run down building where she thought the next killing would be made and hid behind the tall wooden fencing. She ran to the front door and noticed it was locked; she didn't want to let her suspects know she was there by noisily breaking the door down so she left the front lawn and ran up the alley way that was at the side of the house. Here was seated a swanky, black car that had had its licence plates removed. She checked her thigh to make sure she had her communication radio strapped to her, in case things got out of hand and she eventually reached the back door. She checked the handle and turned it and let the door, slowing swing open. Taking a huge deep breath, she slowly entered the pitch black room.

_Wow, my head hurts writing all that. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it may have been a bit slow, but the next chapter is when things start heating up. I didn't really take notice of the whole Reeve- Cait Sith relationship in Dirge of Cerberus, so I'm just kinda guessing and making my own things up. _

_I'm also not entirely sure what Barrets tattoo is but it looks like a skull so . . . yeah. _

_If you didn't get it, the police station was supposed to look the police station from Resident Evil 2 and 3 (my other PS1 love, which I also don't claim to own)._

_Anyways, thank you for reading so far and hope you liked. Please leave a review if you did, and if you didn't, well, leave one anyway but please be gentle. _

_Till next time, Keza x_


	2. Imprisoned

**Lockhart007**

_Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming. Well, here we are - the second chapter. Let's see what mess Tifa gets herself into._

_Once again, I don't claim to be able to write good action scenes. And do not own these characters (unfortunately). _

_Also, thank you to __**Foxes Flames**__ who helped with spell checking the last chapter. _

**Chapter Two**

_You know you're in deep shit when you shoot someone in the face and they don't die . . ._

As she entered the deserted room, she had to let her eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. Blindly aiming the gun and slowly turning in a full circle around the corridor, she made her way through all of the down stairs rooms. The living room was empty aside from an overturned, mouldy sofa and a television that was laid on its side with the screen smashed. The windows didn't let much light in as the glass was covered with black dirt and grime.

She carefully backed out and made her way down the corridor and into the kitchen. The walls were pitch black and all of the surfaces and furniture was burnt, obviously a house fire had started in this room once. But no sign of life was here on the ground floor so she carefully trod her way to the bottom of the rickety staircase. She tapped the first step with the front of her foot to make sure that it didn't creak, which it didn't and did the same to the second.

She repeated the action with every step up, whilst still keeping an eye out for movement and straining her ears to detect any sounds. She was on the second floor but could hear noises coming from the third floor straight above. As she listened closer she realised she was hearing voices. Raising her gun to head level, she proceeded up the next set of stairs. Thankfully, these steps were just as silent was the ones before, so she got to the third floor unheard. As she turned, a beam of yellow light shone across the floor. Her gaze followed the beam of light into a room where it was coming from a lonely candle in the far end room, the room the culprits were in. She took a careful step forwards to best hear what they were saying.

"-know the consequences" a deep male voice finished.

"Sir, I. . . I-" another male voice stuttered which was quickly cut over by the other.

"Failed maybe?"

"No I – I didn't sir! I-" interrupted again

"Failed to fulfil your part of the deal" the deep voice said, sounding bored and a little bit irritated "Even after I gave you a whole week extra time out of the goodness of my heart"

Tifa watched, not daring to breathe or move as a silhouette formed from beyond the door, lit up by the small candle. Tifa saw that this man wasn't especially tall, but taller than her, and he also had a fine jawline and spiky hair (unless it was a weird hat of some sort).

"Si- sir?"

The figure shook his head and said lowly "I'd like to say I'm sorry to have to do this Mr. Stenners but . . . quite frankly, I'm not"

And with that said, Tifa watched horrified as the man grabbed the other with lightning like speed and violently grabbed his neck with his mouth. The other man and Tifa screamed in unison, and the floor board shattered under her feet as she took a step backwards. Her whole leg went through the floor and got stuck, and she couldn't get out. The screaming from inside the room stopped and Tifa looked up to see that the attacker was looking straight at her. Her heart and breathing stopped.

"Have the rest" he spoke to somebody else, shoving the man (was he dead?) out of view. All she heard was a deep grunt, probably from this mans' associate and the violators' footsteps, coming towards her. She aimed the gun at his head as soon as he left the room and entered the landing, out of fear for her life and the leg that had the emergency radio strapped to down a hole, she fired.

His head craned backwards, and for a second she through she had blown it straight off his neck. But a moment later, to her horror and disbelieve, his head snapped back up, and in the dim lighting she could see his mouth was curled up in a cruel smirk. She fired again and the next thing she saw was a quick blur and the bullet she had shot was in-between his forefinger and thumb, his eyes surveying the little silver object with amusement.

She struggled to move, but only causing her leg to go further down the hole. She never kept her gaze away from his, their eyes locked in silence. She blinked and when she opened her eyes he was right in front of her, crouched down and his face a few inches away from hers. She screamed and fought to get away from him, to minimise the distance between them, but she only fell further.

She raised the gun again to only have is swiped from her hands and into his. His handsome face didn't show any humour anymore, no fear or anger. It was just neutral – free of any emotion.

"Glock G34 9mm" he muttered under his breath "Not one for guns myself but it's worth being in the knowledge"

"Who are you?" she breathed, her voice just above a quiver now she was unarmed and stuck through the floor.

He stood up and took the bullets out of the gun and put them into his pocket, he then put the gun itself into his belt. He looked down on her and smiled.

"I think the correct question here would be _should I let you live_?" he stared at her for a moment before laughing a little "I can't believe I'm about to do this" he crouched down, grabbed her arms and pulled her up. As soon as she was set onto her feet she started up a roundhouse kick, but he caught her leg and ripped the radio off. He gripped it tightly enough to make it shatter instantly. Her eyes widened in horror as large chucks of plastic and electronics fell from his hand and onto the dusty floor. She tugged her leg from his grip and before her brain could muster up any thought, he gripped her arms and dragged them to around her back.

"Get the hell off of me" she snarled, trying to donkey kick him in the groin but only hit air. His grasp was insanely strong and her arms hurt from where he had held of her.

He craned his neck over his shoulder and spoke to the person he was with, she couldn't see who, as she was facing the opposite direction.

"You know what to do" the handsome jerk said. She heard a grunted reply and then she was being marched down the stairs and as soon as they reached the bottom floor he whispered into her ear "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice my dear"

"Fuck off" she growled, trying once again to escape his hold. He sighed and the next thing she knew was her arms quickly being released and his hands turning to her head violently and then darkness as she fell unconscious.

_Day One_

Her head was spinning, her neck was hurting and all she wanted was to forget about the horrid dream she just had. She tried to turn over in her bed, maybe to hug a soft pillow, but that was when she realised that her dream wasn't a made up picture in her head. It had actually happened.

She snapped her eyes open and winced against the bright light that shone from all sides of the room she was in. After her eyes had adjusted to the intense light, she gazed around her surroundings. She was in a completely bare room, with pure white walls and white carpeting. There was nothing in this room other than a door, a flat white pillow and a thin grey sheet that had been tossed over her body, there wasn't even a window!

Without thinking twice, she flung the sheet aside and jumped to her feet. She was still dressed in the black outfit she had been wearing when she searched the old building and witnessed a murder. And now she was in the murderers – what was this? A room in his house? Random building in the middle of nowhere? She didn't care where she was as long as she got out.

She bolted for the door, ignoring the throbbing pain in her brain and grabbed the silver handle. She tugged, pulled and violently jiggled it up and down, but no matter what she did it was still locked. She took a hair grip from her hair which was in a tight ponytail and tried to picklock the lock. After a minute she heard the clasp ping, sounding that she had been successful and grabbed the handle again. Still locked! It must have been bolted shut from the other side and after knocking it twice with her ear pressed against it, she knew that the door was quite solid, so she wouldn't be able to break it down. Throwing the hair grip aside in anger she kicked the door to no advantage, only gaining a throbbing pain in her foot to add to the pain she still had in her head.

She felt like there was no point to scream for help as she didn't know where the hell she was. She slid down the length of the door and tried to think of an escape plan and tried to figure out what in the world was happening.

Who was the man who had imprisoned her? Whoever he was he was strong, devious and dangerous. She remembered when he had murdered that other man and tried to rack her brains on how he could kill him by using only his mouth. Well, there was a vital jugular vein running through the neck, but why not kill someone with a knife or shooting them?

As if it had read her mind and decided to act, she heard the bolts on the other side of the door bang open and counted that there were two of them, one at the top and one near the middle. She got up and stepped backwards as a key wormed its way into the key hole and didn't move (since she had already opened it). She heard a familiar chuckled as the handle turned and the door opened.

Stood there in all his glory was him, the very man who had locked her in this room. Last time she saw him, she could tell that he was wearing a very expensive suit, but this time he had decided to go formal. Wearing light blue coloured jeans with fashionable tears in them and a white, short sleeved shirt and on his feet he wore blue and white trainers, the whole look suiting him rather well. She was right, it was his hair that was spiky (not a hat) and it was bright blond. The only way she could think of to describe his eyes was _hypnotic_; they were of a mesmerising bright blue with a little bit of green around the irises.

But she couldn't dwell on how good-looking this bastard was, she needed to think of a way how to outsmart him, (she never believed that thing about blonds being dumb because Cid was one of the smartest men she had met), and this man looked quite intelligent.

"I thought I heard noises from this room" he smiled, closing the door behind him and standing in front of it to ensure she didn't try to escape "So I brought you breakfast"

It was then that she noticed that he had held of a plate with a full English breakfast on it. Her mouth watered upon the sight but she shook her head and looked him straight into those mocking (yet beautiful) eyes.

"Keep it" she snarled "It's probably poisoned"

To anger her more, he laughed then said "If I wanted to kill you my dear, I would have already done so by now. I wouldn't have risked exposure to bring you here alive. I may not be the greatest cook in the world but even I can tell you won't die from eating this"

"I don't want it" she snapped, her face and body showing confidence she didn't feel "I want to get out of here and have you locked up behind bars where you belong"

"So, you're saying you don't want breakfast?" he asked casually, his face unconcerned "Oh well, I suppose I'll give this to someone more appreciative, you can starve for all I care. But, it would be such a waste if you did"

As he turned away, she asked him a question. After thinking it through, she didn't care who he was, just –

"What are you?"

He stopped, his free hand on the handle, his other balancing the plate of food she had declined but couldn't help but want. He slowly turned to face her and smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" he smirked, bending down and placing the food on the floor "Hmm, I wasn't sure whether to keep you alive of not, but you seem . . . interesting. Enjoy your meal, Tifa Lockhart"

Her mouth fell open as she watched him leave the room. She ran over to the door as it shut and yelled at him as he locked it and secured the bolts "Hey! How do you know my name? Answer me you jerk! LET ME OUT!"

He didn't answer; she turned and looked at the food on the floor. Her stomach grumbled as the last thing she ate was Aeriths' spaghetti, and she didn't know how long she had been here. Knowing that it was a bad idea, she knelt down in front of the plate, picked up the fork and stabbed one of the sausages. She eyed it carefully and sniffed at it. It smelt delicious and without thinking of the consequences she bit a chuck off and swallowed before she had a chance to chew (was she really that hungry?). He hadn't been lying, he wasn't the best cook in the world as she had tasted better, but right now she didn't care. Right now it was the most delectable dish in the entire universe.

She scoffed the whole thing down, feeling a little foolish as she set the knife and fork down onto the empty plate. She went back over towards her little makeshift bed and sat with the sheet over her crossed legs. She tried again to come up with a plan to get out of here, but the only thing she could come up with was to either over power him or use speed to out manoeuvre him. But she remembered how strong he had been back at the house and how quick he was too.

So she decided to think of his weaknesses, but she couldn't come up with one. He seemed to be some sort of super human or robot programmed to kill and kidnap. She had ruled out that this was a dream as she could feel, smell and taste everything, and the fear inside of her was very much real.

So, she added together everything about him – his enhanced strength, speed, good looks and the way he killed. The only thing her mind could say was _vampire_. But they weren't real were they? Just like witches, monsters and other mythical creatures weren't real.

Sure she had read books and saw films about them but they were all fictional and just used as a cheap thrill. But this man being a vampire was the only conclusion her worn out brain could assess.

Where was Aerith when you needed her? Something holy like a cross would be helpful right now.

He entered the room again to collect her plate about half an hour later and was quite amused to find how quiet and calm she was being.

"So" he smiled "Despite thinking it was poisoned, you were hungry enough to potentially kill yourself by eating it? Hm, that's quite funny"

"Piss off" she snapped, not even looking at him "But before you do, can you at least humour me by telling me your name?"

He smirked and said "It's Cloud. That's all you need to know for now"

"Well Cloud" she said "You do realise I'll have people looking for me right? I have a very paranoid housemate who would have called the police as soon as I didn't turn up the night you kidnapped me"

"I did realise that yes" he said "And it's all been taken care of. Right now, your friends and colleagues all think you're visiting some old school friends"

"Like they'd believe that" she laughed "They're not stupid"

"Then you obviously over estimate them" he replied "But then again, my associate was quite believable when he wrote the letter to them"

"Ha" she scoffed "I never write letters. And I've been told I have quite distinctive handwriting"

"Well, either way" Cloud said "No one has been alerted about your disappearance. And about your other question about me knowing your name? As an agent, you really should learn not to carry around your real ID with you on missions. It's a giveaway in situations like this"

She quickly stood up and glared into his eyes so hard, if she could, his head would have been blown into pieces, but he just sent her a mocking smile and left the room. She kicked her pillow across the room and screamed.

_Day Two_

Well, today it had been confirmed to her that in fact, Cloud wasn't an ordinary human being. Whatever had crawled up his ass that morning had sent him into a foul mood and he had released his anger out on her. It also didn't help that she had tried to stab him with her knife as he came into the room to collect her plate. She sat in the corner of her room, slightly shook up over what had happened and what she had witnessed:

_She waited, knife in hand, behind the door and ready to strike. She had eaten her food carefully and decided that today she would make a break for freedom. Her palm was sweaty and she quickly rubbed it against her trousers. She only had to wait for a few more minutes until she heard the many locks of the door click and the handle move downwards. As it opened, she flung herself at him, knife aimed at his heart but before she had time to hit, he slapped her arm away causing the knife to fly across the room and then she was painfully pinned to the wall._

"_You dare" he growled, his arm pressed against her throat causing her difficulty breathing. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a brief look at his mouth where his canine teeth had enlarged, and she almost fainted. She could feel him shake out of pure fury and his breath was haggard. She tried to speak but he grabbed her by her shoulders and flung her into the same wall the knife had been flung at. She landed next to it but before she was able to reach out for it, he was there in a blur, the silver utensil in hand, a large frown on his face. _

"_I guess my generosity is not appreciated" he snarled, staring straight into her eyes "Believe me Miss Lockhart, you do not want to piss me off. You'll deeply regret it. Just be thankful I haven't killed you yet" _

_And with that said, he walked over towards her plate, picked it up and left the room, slamming the door hard enough to make the whole room shake. _

She just couldn't get the sight of those – those _fangs _out of her head. That had confirmed it for her, alongside the strength, speed and the way he killed the other man, he also had the fangs too. He was a vampire! A damned, human killing, walking dead vampire! She never would have believed it until that point.

That got her thinking about the position she was in now. Was she being kept in here as his next meal? Was this room his version of a fridge? How many other people had been kept here, waiting to die as his dinner? If so, how many other vampires were there? One? Ten? Maybe even a hundred? She shuddered at the thought.

She soon came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get out of here. The only way she was getting out was through his stomach! Did vampires eat humans or just suck their blood? Well, she wasn't going to ask him. For the first time in her life, she was genially terrified for her life. Why did she have to be so foolish, taking up this job in secret? So now if she did die, the police wouldn't know where to begin. She would just be another statistic. She was never one to cry out of misery, but she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her head on her knees, willing herself not to sob her heart out. It was useless, she cried like she had never cried before.

He didn't turn up with food for the rest of the day like he did yesterday. Yesterday, he had brought her breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper. Today he had left her to be hungry – not like she hadn't had practice not eating for days on end. The drinks he had given her were a mixture of fresh juice, coffee and tea. But, when he made his second appearance of the day, he had slammed a jug of tap water on the floor and left the room without even looking or speaking to her. He didn't make another appearance.

_Day Three_

"I'm letting you go free" Cloud said that afternoon when he had come to pick up her dinner plate. She stared, open mouthed at him, not believing what he had said.

"What?" she gasped

"You're free" he said in a monotone "But, mark my words. If you break the rules I'm about to set you, you'll face the consequences"

"And what are these rules?" she asked

"Well, as you shouted at me this morning, claiming to know what I am, I'd like you to keep it to yourself and tell no one" he said.

This morning, as he had opened the door, she had yelled that she knew he was a vampire and he didn't exactly deny it either.

"And if I do tell someone?" she said

"One, no one would believe you and two, you and the person you told will be killed. End of" he answered "Also, don't tell anybody about me. You haven't seen me; you don't know my name, you've never even met me. Clear?"

"But you're a murderer" she cried "It's my job to bring criminals to justice. I can't let you freely go around killing people"

"It's no different than humans killing animals for food" he said "That's all I'm doing. I only need to drain one person a month. And before you start telling me to go and eat animals, their blood for some reason is poisonous to us. So we can only drink human blood"

She felt sick as he told her that, then asked "Why are you setting me free"

He sighed "Because I've eaten this month and luckily for you, I like you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. My heart may have stopped beating over three hundred years ago, but it's not cold. So, once you get home, you need to say you were with old school friends like the letter said, ok? Tell them you left your phone so you thought you'd leave them a letter. Do that and nobody will get hurt"

"And if I don't follow your rules?"

He smiled cruelly "You seem like a woman who wouldn't care about getting threatened herself, so I took the liberty to do a little research on you. If you don't follow my rules, wouldn't it be a shame for someone close to you to take the rap? Maybe your little housemate, what was her name again? Aerith? Or maybe even your cop friend Barret? If that didn't convince you enough, I have no shame in threatening little six year old girls"

She gasped in horror; he was threatening to harm or kill the three people that meant the world to her. Sure, Barret would be able to handle himself, but not Aerith or Marlene. She wouldn't dare dream doing something that would harm them. Against her better judgement, she nodded in agreement.

He smiled, stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Come on then" he said "You do want to go home right?"

She stared at his hand like he was holding a bomb, and got up without his help. He shrugged and led her out of the room. The rest of the house looked like an abandoned household. Furniture and possessions were cluttered around the floor and pictures and paintings hung crookedly from the walls. Whoever had lived here must have been in a hurry to leave.

"Where are we?" she asked as they went down the stairs.

"Outskirts of Midgar" he replied "The whole street is set to be demolished later this year. People had to abandon their homes as Wutai troops attacked here about a year ago. This is one of the few standing house left after they fought with the Shinra army"

"I read about that" she muttered as they left the house to a black sky scattered with stars. She took a welcoming breath in and let the wind whip at her face and through her hair, which she wanted to wash as soon as she got home, (if he was being honest about letting her go and not taking her somewhere secluded to kill her).

He opened the passenger door of his car for her and she just stood there staring at him. He rolled his eyes and said "Do you want a lift or do you want to walk? For the last time, I'm not going to kill you. As long as you abide by the rules you accepted, you're safe"

She hesitated but got into the seat, strapped on her seat belt and flinched as he slammed the door after her. He walked around the back of his vehicle and got into the driver's seat. He turned it on then, without warning set off with tremendous speed. She gripped the seat belt as they flew down the almost empty roads, and had to do emergency stops when red lights came on.

"Not going to kill me huh?" she tried to joke.

"Not on purpose" he laughed, bolting forwards as the light turned amber, obviously too impatient to wait for it to turn green "It's not my fault if you have a heart attack"

"Gee thanks" she muttered, testing the belt to make sure it was sturdy, and she didn't fancy being flung forwards and into the windscreen. It took them ten minutes to get to her house (he already knew where she lived, much to her displeasure). She got out of the expensive Aston Martin, promised to keep his identity a secret and turned to her house as he sped off. She ran through her alibi in her head once again then went up the steps. Before she got to the door, Aerith flung herself at Tifa who only had a second to catch her and balance them on the step so they didn't fall down.

"You had me so worried" Aerith yelped "I was about to call the police until I got your letter. I thought – I thought-" she paused and sniffed Tifas jacket "Well, right now I think you need a bath! Didn't they have a shower in the place you were staying?"

Tifa rolled her eyes "Of course they did. Now are you going to let go of me so I can go inside?"

Aerith stepped backwards and followed her friend inside; she shut the door and watched as Tifa jogged up the stairs and into the second floor bathroom.

She tugged her clothing off, flung them into the laundry basket and turned the shower on. While the water was heating up, she retrieved two pearl white towels from the cupboard and placed them aside. She looked at herself in the mirror and instantly brushed her teeth. While she did that, Aerith knocked on the door and said "So, who did you say you were with again?"

"A friend" Tifa answered, spitting toothpaste into the sink and washing it away with some water "I explained it all in the letter"

"Well you could have let me know beforehand that you were going away for a few days" Aerith said, sounding a bit sad "People always seem to disappear on me"

"Look I'm sorry" Tifa said, getting into the shower and sighing in relief as the water hit her head and back "I met them at the station and they were leaving quickly. I had no time to stop by and tell you. And I left my phone here and they had a blackout. So I sent the letter coz I couldn't call"

"Ok" Aerith sighed, leaving Tifa to enjoy her shower in peace.

Tifa had never been good at lying, and she felt horrible doing it to her best friend. She knew Aerith had a history of people walking out on her without a word, but she couldn't help that a psychotic vampire had kidnapped her. Aerith had a love for flowers, so she decided that after visiting Cid, she would buy her some to make it up to her.

After washing her hair and scrubbing her body clean, she turned the water off, wrapped herself in the towels and went up to her room. She got changed into her night clothes and fell onto her comfortable bed. She hugged the quilt like a kid would hug a puppy and couldn't help the large grin that had spread across her face.

"Oh I've missed you" she said to the bed "I promise to never leave you again, will you take me back?"

The bed must have said _yes_, as to her, it just got a whole lot more comfortable. Within seconds, she fell into a deep sleep, vampires and hot blond men didn't appear in her dreams.

_Well, that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed reading at as much as I did writing it. I'd love to hear what you think of it so far (love, hate or unsure?) So please leave a review. Until I write again, Keza x _


	3. Hunt for Johnny

**Lockhart007**

_Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing(gives you all a virtual hug) . I have so many good ideas for this story, so I'm gunna take a little break to get all of them sorted out. Hopefully it won't take long so I can go back to doing what I love – writing this. Anywho, enjoy x_

_P.S. – I have no clue about guns, so please don't have a go at me if I get it wrong :P_

**Chapter Three**

_Never believe what you read it vampire books, it's all a pile of bull. Believe me. _

Tifa woke up the next morning feeling at complete peace with the world. For a brief moment, everything was normal, but as soon as reality dawned on her, dread and fear sunk in. The whole realisation that she was under some sort of surveillance from a vampire was not a happy thought. She sat up in bed, wondering if Cloud or one of his little cronies could see her now. Hoping they weren't, she stripped off her clothing and took a quick shower. She felt quite vulnerable, stood there under the jet of water ass naked with no sort of protection ready at hand. She quickly washed, dried and straightened her hair. She placed it into a low ponytail and got changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black crop top. She shoved on some boots and went down the stairs where Aerith was sat eating cereal. They exchanged smiles as Tifa poured herself some breakfast and unfastening the milk carton top.

"I think I un-intentionally had sex with my bed last night" Tifa said randomly.

"You what?" Aerith yelped

"It was just so comfortable and I just laid on it, rolling around and-"

"Going to work today?" Aerith asked, changing the subject and a taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yep" Tifa laughed, pouring the milk onto her cornflakes "You?"

"Guess" Aerith smiled, gesturing to her clothing, a long floral print pink dress and a gold name tag pinned to the front. Aerith took a job that worked with her love of flowers, so obviously she worked in a floristry.

Tifa leaned against the counter, bowl and spoon in hand, chewing thoughtfully. She looked out the window and wondered if she should walk instead of driving because the weather was glorious, the sun was beaming down and the sky was a clear pale blue.

"Well" Aerith continued "If you do meet up with an old friend and decide to disappear again, please do let me know first, ok?"

"Will do" Tifa smiled as Aerith finished her meal, placed her cutlery in the sink and shoved her flat, pink shoes on.

"I guess I'll see you later today then?" Aerith asked as she grabbed her bag and got out her car keys. Tifa just nodded as she had a mouth full of cereal and couldn't verbally reply. Aerith just flashed an angelic smile and left the house. Tifa slowly finished her breakfast and grabbed her bag and made sure she had her mobile phone with her. She put her sunglasses on then left the house, locking the door securely behind her. Although it was a nice walk down the street, she couldn't help be a bit edgy and she constantly looked over her shoulder and glanced around corners before she walked passed them. She got to the police station safe and fang free within twenty minutes. As soon as she walked through the double oak doors, she bumped into a large body; she looked up into the beaming face of Barret Wallace.

"Oh hey Miss AWOL" he grinned "Had Aerith down here a few nights ago, shouting about how you didn't return home. Next day she showed us the letter you sent her. Bit paranoid isn't she?"

"Just a smidge" Tifa smiled, now wondering what the letter did say. She didn't ask since she knew it would be weird asking to see a letter you apparently wrote and sent. "So, what's new?"

"Murder case" Barret frowned and waving some documents around while walking into his office as she followed "Found the body of a reporter the morning after you left. Alan Stenners"

"Stenners?" Tifa repeated, knowing she had heard that name somewhere "How was he killed?"

"That's the thing, we don't know" he said "The only thing we could analyse was that the body held no blood inside it. It all just – vanished. And it's medically impossible for all body fluids to just suddenly disappear"

"Yeah, it doesn't take a scientist to figure that out" Tifa replied, looking at the picture of the victim. Alan Stenners was a small, pudgy man with large rimmed glasses and a bald head. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. "Married? Kids?"

"Nope" Barret answered "He was a conniving, sexist bastard and in his reports, he also was a little racist. I personally hated the guy, but a job is a job I guess"

"Any leads?"

"None yet, but we've found out that he was bankrupt and in a lot of debt. So we're thinking his death is connected to a loan shark he may have been using"

"Know how much he owed?"

"Over fifty thousand Gil"

Tifa whistled and took one last look at Alan Stenners photo, "If I find anything out, I'll let you know" she said. Barret nodded and sat at his chair, looking at his computer screen.

Tifa went down to the back of the station and to the empty cells and stood in front of the wall that was located over AVALANCHEs HQ. She checked her bag but couldn't find her key card. She tried to remember where she had last left it and remembered that she still had it when she had been kidnapped by a certain blond vampire. The same blond vampire who said he knew her name by her ID's. After that, she hadn't seen them again. She quickly came to the conclusion that Cloud was now in possession of her key card and all of her other identification cards that she had that night. Gritting her teeth in anger, she retrieved her phone and dialled Cid's number. He answered straight away.

"Yeah?" he grunted from the other side.

"Cid" she said "Look, I've forgotten my card so I can't get in so can you-?"

"For fucks sake Lockhart" he snapped "Call yourself a flipping agent? Shit woman! Give me one minute"

She waited, phone still to her ear as she listened to Cid curse and swear his way through the HQ and towards the door. He clicked off as soon as he went through the steel door and soon after, the floor beneath her feet started shaking as the staircase revealed itself and Cid's pissed off face was in full view.

"Hey" she smiled, putting her phone back into her bag "Now don't start having a go at me, it's not like I haven't had to open the door for you before when you've lost your card"

Cid rolled his eyes and turned on his heel and stormed down the corridor. She quickly followed him and just managed to slip by the steel door as it was about to slide shut.

"I'm glad you've came in today" Cid said as he sat in his blue swivel chair "Got a job for you"

"Great" she beamed, using Cid's chair to lean on "Murder case? Do I need to go into _super spy_ mode?"

"No, I need you to apprehend an escaped criminal" Cid answered.

"Seriously?" Tifa said unimpressed "Can't the normal police handle that?"

"Not this one" Cid grunted, stubbing his cigarette into the ash tray and instantly lighting up another. "Remember a Johnny Hancock? Used to own that rundown café in edge"

"Yeah I remember" Tifa said "Red hair? The one I put away three years ago?"

"The very same" Cid nodded "Well, he escaped Shinra Prison last night and word is that he's already killed two people already, not far from here. This case was sent straight to us in the hope you'd be interested"

"Hell yeah" she said "Does it say when he was last sighted?"

"Nope, he's just been dotting around Midgar as far as we can tell"

"Um, do you think he may be out for revenge?" Tifa said "Like if he saw me, all hell would break loose?"

"Can't say kid" Cid replied "But I'm guessing that's his motivation for escaping in the first place"

"Wonderful" Tifa sighed sarcastically "Permission to be fully armed at all times and permission to shoot at will?"

"Granted" he agreed "But don't shoot Will, he's a good poker buddy of mine"

"Oh ha ha" Tifa mocked, straightening up "Like that joke hasn't been over used"

"Think you'll be able to handle it Lockhart? Because remember, if it gets to the point where you have to take his life to safe your own, you're legally entitled to. And I know you don't like doing that"

"No I don't" she sighed, entwining her hands behind her back "But I'll be fine, promise"

"Good. Come back here after lunch and we'll get you kitted up alright?"

"Yup"

Cid grinned and grasped her by the shoulder and squeezed slightly "Good girl"

She smiled at him and left him to play with his computers and gadgets. Despite potentially having a killer after her, she wasn't that scared. It wasn't the first time somebody was after her blood, and it defiantly wouldn't be the last (especially since she was now under watch by vampires).

She found Reeve still working on the robotic cat and he was too intrigued with it to even say hello back to her as she walked by. For some reason he had added a little yellow crown on the cats head – like that wouldn't be noticeable. Since it was three hours till lunch, she went to help Barret around his office. For such an organised man, he sure had a load of crap crammed into surprising places. She found his old police uniform shoved in a cramped cabinet. He said he was keeping it in case his other one got dirty or damaged, but she knew he was just a serial hoarder. Instead of helping him with his case's she just cleaned instead. Barret had just laughed at how a top secret AVALANCHE agent had nothing else better to do other than tidy up after him.

"Come back to the force" he had laughed "At least then you'll have some real work to do"

She just smiled sweetly and wiped her hands clean of the grime that she had wiped off his window, it was now transparent. But the new light coming into the room just highlighted other unclean areas. She just shook her head and looked at the clock that was placed above the door. She had twenty minutes till her lunch hour but she decided to go early. She asked Barret is he wanted anything but he just shook his head, thanked her for cleaning around then sat back and admired his newly cleaned office.

She said she'd be back in about an hour then left the station. There was a nice little café not far away which she went to most lunch times, so she hitched her bag more comfortably onto her shoulder and set off down the high street.

The sun was as bright now as it was this morning; there were no clouds in the sky that could provide as a shield against the blazing rays. It took her five minutes to get to the café. Because of the sweltering heat, all of the outside tables had been taken, so she made her way inside until something yellow stopped her in her tracks.

She stared for ages, not quiet believing what she was seeing. No, it couldn't be him. Someone else with similar styled blond hair was sat there, it just couldn't be Cloud. But as she moved a little more to see his face, she recognised those blue eyes straight away. He yet had to notice her as he was deep in reading a red covered book. Anger shot though her like lightning at the sight of him. She knew she should just get her food and go but she found that her feet were taking her towards him, her anger over ruling the logical side of her brain. She got to his table, where he still hadn't noticed her. She slammed her hand hard onto his table and the nearby people at the other tables jumped in their seats and turned disgruntled faces towards her. But she didn't care; she wanted answers from him – now. He hadn't jumped at the loud sound, in fact he just sighed out of irritation at being interrupted whilst reading and slowly turned his eyes towards her. His facial expression didn't change as he spoke.

"Ah Miss Lockhart, what a delight it is to see-"

"Cut the crap" she interrupted "What are you doing here?"

He gave her an innocent, curious filled look "What does it look like?" he said "I'm enjoying a coffee and a little midday reading"

"No, I think you misunderstood me" she snarled, sitting opposite him and glaring, keeping her voice low "So I'll repeat the question. What are _you_ doing _here_?"

He folded the corner of a page in the book to mark where he was up to, set it on the table and lent his folded arms on it and replied "I don't think I fully understand your question"

"You're a vampire" she hissed, leaning closer "Vampires don't come out during the day"

"We don't?" he said with a forced serious face "Well, seems like someone has forgotten to inform me about it"

"Aren't you meant to, you know, spontaneously combust if you go out in the sun?" she asked.

"No" he answered "That's an old false tale that vampires told the humans so that they would feel safe during the day. When all the humans locked themselves in at night, it made it harder for us to hunt. So we told them we can't come out during the day so that _they_ would come out, so then _we_ could eat"

Tifa pulled a disgusted face, way too much information "That's just gross" she muttered "So you're not burning right now?"

"Does it look like I am?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmm" she grunted, looking at his pale arms "For some strange reason, I half expected your skin to sparkle"

Cloud just gave her a confused look then said "And why on Earth – may I ask – would a vampire sparkle?"

She just folded her arms, lent back in her chair and shrugged "Read it somewhere"

He rolled his eyes as a waiter of about sixteen came to their table.

"Anything else sir?" the young brown haired boy asked, not even looking at Tifa.

"Um, I think another one of these please" Cloud replied, holding up his empty coffee mug then looked at Tifa "And you? My treat"

"I'll buy my own thanks" she said, earning another eye roll. She turned to the boy then said "I'll have a regular coffee and a Chocobo salad sandwich please"

"Of course" he said, writing it down on his little notepad "Anything else?"

They both shook their heads. As he left, Cloud smiled at her again then said "Wouldn't have taken as being a poultry eater"

"I'm not" she replied "I was gunna order ham and salad but I caught sight of your hair and Chocobo came out instead"

Cloud just laughed and sent her a model worthy grin "My brother used to say that to me too"

Tifa raised an eyebrow "Your bro-?"

"So Miss Lockhart" he interrupted "How have you been?"

She decided to pretend she wasn't bothered about the sudden change of subject then answered "I'd feel a whole lot better if you stopped calling me _Miss Lockhart_. It's Tifa, alright?"

He just raised his hands in apology "Yeah sure, fine. Whatever you like . . . _Tifa_"

"Oh I've just remembered?" she said "I didn't have my ID's with me. Last time I knew, you said you had looked at them to find out my name. I was just wondering-"

"Didn't I give you them back?"

"I don't think you did" she said honestly "They weren't in the clothes pockets I was wearing because I always check them before I go to sleep, and they weren't in-"

"Alright" Cloud said, losing interest in what she was saying "I'll get them when I go home tonight and I'll come round yours with them"

"You, coming to my house?" she laughed a little bit nervously.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no" she said sarcastically "I have no problems in welcoming vampire's onto my doorstep"

"Well, I'm busy until tonight" he replied "You either get them tonight when I'm free or you get them next week because I'm on a business trip and I'm leaving early tomorrow morning"

"Fine" Tifa grunted "You got a mobile phone?"

"Duh"

"I must be crazy for doing this but I'll give you my number and you just call or text me when you're on your way and I'll meet you around the corner ok? I just don't want my housemate seeing you"

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" he grinned cheekily as he got out his expensive, top of the range phone and passed it to her who added her number into his phonebook.

"Totally" she grumbled, saving the number under _Tifa, DTA_. She passed it back to him where he looked at it then asked "What's the _DTA_ for?"

"Stands for _Delete This After_" she answered "I don't want you to keep it. Call me then delete my number straight after ok?"

"No promises" he slyly grinned, placing his phone back into his jacket pocket. She was about to reply but the waiter arrived with their drinks and Tifa's sandwich. She nodded in thanks as she picked up one side of the sandwich and took a healthy chunk out of it.

She wondered, now that their conversation was now over, why she was still sitting with him. She had to admit, she felt a certain pull towards him which she couldn't honestly describe. Sure, she was like every woman in the world, she wouldn't pass up on having lunch with a hot guy like Cloud. But why was she doing it willingly after learning that he's a blood sucking fiend who didn't deny that he had killed countless people. How much of a bad career move was that? Having lunch with someone you knew to be a murderer! Yeah that was really bad.

"So" she said, swallowing deeply "You've never told me your surname. You know a lot about me but I hardly know anything about you"

Great. Now she was making small talk with said murderer. She mentally slapped herself.

"You already know my biggest secret" he said casually "How much more do you want to know?"

"Just your surname" she said "It's not like I'm asking for your life story, despite how interesting it may be"

"It's Strife" he answered, taking a sip from his hot beverage "Ironic huh?"

"And Cloud is your real Christian name?"

He actually sighed at that and placed his mug down gently "Yes it is. You won't believe how many people ask me that. It's always usually followed by the - _was your mum a hippy_ - question. I should either just change my name to Bob or have it tattooed onto my head. _Mum was not a hippy!_"

Tifa couldn't help but laugh and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop her spitting food all over the table. Cloud just smiled sweetly and downed the rest of his drink.

"And now I have to go" he said, getting up gracefully and putting seventy Gil onto the table "That should cover yours and my tab"

"I think I said I'd pay for myself" she hissed.

"Whatever" Cloud smiled, grabbing his book and placing some black shades over his eyes "Do what you like. If you do pay for yourself, the waiter can consider himself healthily tipped. See you tonight"

She just nodded and waved him off. Wow, she would never believe what she read in books ever again. That got her thinking. Was vampire stories fact or faction for them? She shuddered at the thought.

She finished her meal and asked for the bill. Tifa gave the young boy her and Clouds money and as he counted it out, his dark blue eyes got wider with every coin.

"There's more than needed here ma'am" he spluttered.

"It's called a tip kid" she smiled "Go buy yourself something"

The boy (his name tag said Denzel) flashed her a heart-warming smile and pocketed the rest of the money. She grinned back at him and left the café and went back to work.

"Emergency radio" Cid said, handing over the black device. She placed that into her large black bag which also held a bullet proof vest and a small tracker device which could be attached to somebody's clothing and used to track where they were by satellite.

"Do I really need all this stuff?" she asked, as he checked out the barrel of a magnum "I took him down with my bare fists last time"  
"Last time he didn't have a motive and a weapon" Cid replied, putting the magnum back onto its rack and taking out another stylish silver handgun which he also passed to her. She checked there were no bullets in it, put it into the case it came in and placed it carefully into the bag.

"True" she replied "Any guess's where I should start?"

"The jailhouse would be where I would go" he answered "But it's your case so do whatever the fuck you like"

"Good idea" she replied "Shinra Prison? Could you hook me up with an interview?"

"I'll get right on it" he grumbled, tapping away at his computer. He picked up the phone and she waited for him to finish. He hung up two minutes later and turned towards her "He's expecting you in half an hour, ask for a Mr. Bugenhagen. Just show him your ID and-"

"I don't have it remember?" she interrupted. He gave her an irritated look and typed away at his computer again. He printed something out, placed a gold sticker on it and passed it towards her with a pen. It was a daily ID card that Cid had come up with; he printed them off for himself whenever he forgot his stuff. She signed on the dotted line and he passed it through a laminator.

"There you go" he muttered, holding it out to her with his eyes still glued to the computer monitor "Now don't be asking me for anymore shit alright?"

"Oh Cid, you know I won't" she laughed, pocketing the ID "You're the best"

"I know" he huffed, waving a hand at her "Now get outta here. I'm tired of looking at you"

She gave him a swift, cheeky kiss on the cheek and left him in a daze. As she turned the corner she heard him yell "I'm a married man Lockhart!"

She just smiled and quickly left the building.

She got a Taxi to the prison. It cost her thirty Gil for a ride that took five minutes and vowed to never use them again. She stood in front of the huge establishment which was Shinra General Prison. It was a large and tall building with huge steel gates at the front and two burly looking guards. She showed them her ID as she went over and waited as one talked down his radio to somebody. After getting a swift reply, he nodded to her and pressed in a code into a monitor next to the gates and nodded her in as they divided into two. She thanked them and went inside and across the small yard. She went through some oak doors and entered the reception area. A little old lady smiled widely at her behind a bullet proof glass desk and nodded in response to everything Tifa said.

"I need you to sign this admittance form then I'll call for Officer Bugenhagen" the lady informed her, pushing her red rimmed glasses further up onto the bridge of her nose. Tifa quickly scribbled her signature and passed it through the slot under the glass. The woman glanced at it and picked up the phone next to her.

"Just a minute love" she beamed. Tifa looked around the reception area as she waited. It was a very bland room. The walls were a dull grey and the notice boards just showed pictures of different scary looking convicts and posters telling people why not to drink and drive and the risks of taking illegal drugs. The carpet was a dark green and was cleaned to perfection. Simple electrical lights graced the roof and as she watched, she counted three flies buzzing around them.

"Miss Lockhart" the woman called, Tifa turned and listened "Officer Bugenhagen will be down to see you in a minute, if you'd like to take a seat"

"Thank you" Tifa nodded, taking a seat at the red squishy chairs at the wall opposite where the lady was. She was sat down for a whole ten seconds when a small, elderly gentleman in a proud blue officer's uniform entered the room. He stared at her for a moment then forced a smile onto his features. He walked over to her and she stood quickly to catch and shake his hand.

"Officer" she addressed "I hope you know why I'm here?"

"Sure I do" he said, his voice sounding a lot older than he looked "If you'd like to accompany me to my office and then we'll talk"

She nodded then followed him down the narrow corridor where the walls were still painted that same boring grey and took a seat as soon as they got to his office. This room was in complete contrast to Barrets. This one was cleaned so much that even the red carpet had a reflection.

Officer Bugenhagen took his seat behind his desk, linked his fingers together and waited for her to talk. So she did.

"I'm here to ask a few questions about Johnny Hancock" she said "I was hoping you'll be able to help me and tell me some information that could help with his capture"

"Sure" he replied "But there's not much to tell to be honest. Johnny was unusually quiet for an inmate locked up for the type of crime he did. He kept to himself most of the time and never got into any fights or arguments. Not once, which is unusual for here. We were quite surprised when we inspected his cell last night and found in empty. We were kind of hoping you would be able to help us with that mystery"

"I haven't heard anything about him in three years" she retorted "And then was when he got banged up in here. Sorry"

"It's quite alright" he sighed, his dark eyes focused on her face "All we know is that he was able to steal an officer's gun before he scarpered. Unless he managed to find some more, the most bullets he would have had is six. The two bodies we found which we think are connected to him each had two bullets in them. One in the chest and the other through the brain"

"So he's still keeping to his old killing style eh?" Tifa mumbled "That was how he killed his victims last time. Tell me, did you find anything unusual in his cell? Like letters or something?"

"Nope" Officer Bugenhagen "Just a bed, toilet, table and television which only has connection to the film and cartoon channels"

"Nothing at all?" she pushed "Nothing on the telly he could have gotten ideas from?"

He shook his head and Tifa knew they were done here. She just sighed, stood up and held out her hand "Thanks for your time" she muttered.

"Happy to help" he grunted, taking her hand "Come back anytime"

"Sure" she said, knowing full well that if she ever did, it would be to be put behind bars herself. She nodded to him and then left the building completely, no further in finding Johnny than before. She called Cid and told him what a wasted trip it had been and asked him if he knew the names of the people Johnny had killed.

"You see" he said "Don't freak out but the two he killed were two young girls about your age and from a distance they would have looked like you"

"So he's after me?" she sighed "I pretty much had that part figured out. Well, as I said, the prison was a complete waste of my time"

"You could ask his family and old friends if they have seen him" Cid suggested.

"And have they lie to my face then warn Johnny I'm after him? No thanks. Shame there are no witnesses we could speak too"

"Yeah, Johnny's not making it easy for us. Just keep at it Lockhart and report in with regular updates. Use that radio only for emergencies. It contacts the police and the ambulance as well as me when you do"

"Umm handy" she smiled, hefting her swag-like bag more comfortably onto her shoulder "I'll try asking around the places where he used to like hanging around. I'll let you know if I come up with anything"

"Right, good luck. Don't let us down"

"Trust me, I won't"

She hung up and continued down the road.

It was past nightfall when she had finished asking around places. She got nothing. She had been to three pubs, a snooker hall where she had punched a man unconscious for groping her ass, the bus and train station and asked to see their CCTV just in case Johnny was using them and local shops and supermarkets, because even psychotic, homicidal killers need to eat. She just wasn't getting anywhere. She had given up for the day and was slowly making her way back home, slightly defeated and tired. She let Cid know she was turning in for the night and called Aerith to let her know that she wouldn't be long and to boil the kettle for when she returned.

She turned the corner leading down to Carrels Road and didn't have time to react as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and slammed her face into the brick wall. She felt her nose break and tasted her own blood as she accidently bit her tongue. Thinking quickly, she roundhouse kicked her attacker who let go of her and bent over in pain and then slammed her elbow into their back. He didn't buckle and rose the gun he held in his hand but Tifa got there first and kicked it from his grip where it slid across the floor and down the road. She watched as he straightened up and flashed a dangerous smirk. Orange, blood smeared prison overalls, wild red hair and black eyes.

"Johnny" she snarled in response and went to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back where he placed his foot onto her chest to keep her immobilized.

"How good it is too see you again Officer Lockhart" he smirked, his voice sounding like he had been chain smoking for twenty years "Aren't reunions nice?"

"Stop while you're ahead Johnny" Tifa said, trying desperately to remove his foot "You know it'll end the same way, whatever you choose"

"Oh no" Johnny snarled, bending down and hovering his face above hers, his breath smelt rancid "That is where you're wrong Officer. But if I do go back, at least I'll have your blood on my hands. That's all I want"

She karate chopped the back of his knees and he buckled above her where she grabbed hold of his front, and used her leg to hurl him off of her and onto the path. They both got to their feet with equal speed and stared each other down.

"I see you've been training" she told him.

"Like wise" he sneered "But now is the time to see whose efforts have paid off"

He lunged towards her like a crazed animal and she ducked and sent her first straight into his stomach. He let out a little sound of pain and grabbed hold of her hair and spun her around and let go. She slammed into the brick wall he had shoved her still bleeding face into and dodged a hit that was aimed at her head. But she didn't have time to escape his other hand which went around her neck and squeezed until she couldn't breathe. She tried to pry his fingers away and her legs flailed in the air as he lifted her up from the ground. With an amused look, he watched as she struggled to breathe. Luckily, one of her legs managed to strike him and he let go and clutched his crotch area. She collapsed against the wall, her hands rubbing her bruised neck and looked for her bag with all of her equipment. As soon as she spotted it where it was, Johnny's' fist connected with the side of her head and the corners of her vision blurred. She turned and kicked him into the wall, striking at all parts of his body with her fists and feet.

He soon managed to slap her hands away and pushed her so hard that she tumbled backwards and fell ungracefully to the floor and the back of her head connected with the tarmac with a sickening crunch. Her blurry eyes watched as he ran out of her vision but regained it in time as he aimed his gun at her and fired. It hit her right arm and she yelped in pain as the bullet was stopped by bone, and gripped her arm as blood poured to the floor.

"Finally" he growled, staring down at her with a malice look in his dark eyes "Three years and it finally come down to this" he wiped his face free of sweat and blood. He cocked the gun, turned his head to the side, still with that horrible grin on his face and whispered "Goodbye, Tifa _fucking _Lockhart"

She made one final lunge at his legs but as she dived forwards she heard Johnny scream and she watched as a new figure picked him up and flung him down the length of the street. She looked up as the figure bent down and cupped her face.

"Tifa" called a familiar voice "Tifa, talk to me. Can you hear me?"

"C-Cloud?" she gasped, recognising the mass of spiked blond hair and piercing blue eyes "That you?"

"Yeah it's me" Cloud answered, getting her into a sitting position and leaning her against a car. She gritted her teeth in pain as he passed a handkerchief across her face to wipe the blood away.

"Why are you here?" she managed to get out.

"You've asked me that too many times today" he replied, a hint of humour in his voice as he ripped off a sleeve of the black jumper he was wearing and pressed it against her gun wound.

"You need to go to the hospital" he informed her, his voice edgy as the smell of blood fully hit his nose.

"No I don't" she gasped, her vision becoming crystal clear as she noticed another black clothed figure stood behind Cloud.

"Yes you do" Cloud sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"No I don't" she snapped "All I need is a pair of tweezers, bandages and some alcohol"

Cloud chuckled slightly "And I'm guessing the alcohol is to drink, not to clean the wound?"

Tifa's lips curled slightly at the sides "Naturally" she answered.

Cloud returned the smile and looked over his shoulder at the man who had accompanied him.

"Vincent" Cloud said "Stay with her, I'm gunna find that piece of filth"

And in the blink of an eye, Cloud wasn't beside her anymore and the man named Vincent was still stood where he was, staring at her. As she looked closer, she saw that he was a taller man than Cloud, dressed in a black, pinstriped suit and his long, black hair fell to below his shoulders. If anyone looked like a vampire, it was him.

"You're bleeding" Vincent grunted, his voice deep and uncaring.

"Oh, how observant of you" Tifa replied, wanting Cloud to be with her again.

Vincent stayed as still as a building "I'm afraid I cannot come any closer. Your blood-"

"Don't even say it!" Tifa scowled, holding up a hand to stop him "It's bad enough knowing vampires exist let alone having one crave my blood"

Vincent didn't reply, he did however pull another handkerchief from his pocket and threw it carefully onto her lap.

"You still have it on your face" he said.

"Thanks" Tifa breathed, wiping the cloth across her face and neck. The next second, Cloud was back by her side so fast it was like he had just teleported there.

"Couldn't find him" he informed her "Bastard ran for it as soon as he recovered from his flying lesson"

She grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze "Thank you" she gasped out, her head pounding from where it had connected with the road and her nose feeling like a foreign object on her face. "Guess I'll be winning no beauty pageants this year huh?" she joked.

Cloud smiled briefly "Sure you don't want to go to the hospital? They're only three numbers away"

"I'm one hundred per cent sure" she coughed, slowly and carefully getting to her feet "I just need to go home and take a long soak"

"I thought you said you had a paranoid housemate?" Cloud asked, standing up "I'm pretty sure she won't be blind the whole '_I've been owned'_ fashion you've got right now"

"Then what do you suggest?" Tifa snarled.

Cloud thought for a moment then said "Come to mine. I'll get you fixed up and home by eleven"

"Pardon?"

"Since you refuse to go to hospital, I'm taking you with me" he repeated

"W-what?" Tifa stuttered, taking a step backwards.

"I can't let you go home with a bullet in your arm, you're coming with me. No arguments"

Then, without warning, he grabbed her around her waist and gently slung her over his shoulder, she slammed her fists into his back and kicked his front, but he didn't seem to feel her blows as he went over to her bag and flung it over his other shoulder.

"Cloud" Vincent said, his voice and face sounding and looking like he was against his friends sudden rash decision.

"Oh Vincent" Cloud grinned, Tifa still struggling against his hold "You coming with?"

"No" Vincent responded "I have somewhere else to be"

"Ok" Cloud nodded "See you around"

Vincent tipped his head in reply and both men parted in opposite directions.

The whole time Tifa was on Clouds shoulder as he walked, she had shouted threats and curses at him, and kept on striking parts of his body that she could reach. The whole act had only amused him and as they turned and walked down a sleepy little street and walked up to the door of a regular sized house, he dropped her bag and fished into his pocket for his keys, which he then used to open the door.

"Welcome to the Strife household" he said, entering his house, closing the door and setting Tifa onto her feet. She glared daggers at him and placed her hands onto her hips in an angry old mother sort of fashion. He just laughed at her attempt to intimidate him and ushered her into the kitchen. He flicked the light switch and for a moment, all Tifa could see was white. The whole kitchen was white with a few earthly browns here ard there. At least the floor was wooden so she knew where the floor ended and where the wall started. She didn't know what to expect when walking into a vampires kitchen, but she didn't expect it to look normal. Maybe he had bodies in the fridge!

She sat on a stool as Cloud came over with a bowl of warm water and a pair of tweezers.

"This might sting a bit" he said, using the tweezers to delve into the gunshot wound and pull the invading bullet out. During the whole time, she didn't feel a thing. He placed the blooded bullet onto the kitchen counter and used a damp towel to clean the wound.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as he carefully dabbed at her injured arm.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm involved now" he said simply "And I couldn't have just walked off and left you" he took a deep breathe in and slowly let it out "Trust me" he laughed "This is hurting me more than it is you"

"As long as you don't start trying to clean my wound with your mouth I'll be fine" she said. He just smiled and started bandaging up her arm. He did it quickly and skilfully, and when he was done he took a step back to admire his handy work.

"Not bad if I say so myself" he grinned, picking up the now red towel and shoving it into the washing machine. He then also helped clean all of her other minor wounds and handed her a clean towel.

"Bathroom is upstairs, first door to the left" he smiled. She could only nod as she took the towel, slid off the stool and went upstairs. He looked around his kitchen which had red patches in some places and tutted. He quickly cleaned that up too, waited until he heard the shower get turned on then grabbed a cigarette and lighter and went outside into the back garden. As he lit up a gruff voice sounded near his ear.

"What were you thinking? Bringing her into your home?"

"She refused to let me call for medical help" Cloud replied "What did you want me to do Angeal? Walk away from her knowing she had lost a lot of blood?"

He turned to face the older black haired vampire, standing there in all his glory; a furious look graced his features. At the point of his change from human to vampire, he was old enough to have earned a few lines on his face, but not many.

"She would have survived" Angeal said "You know you're lucky that Sephiroth agreed to keep her alive. I have no idea why, but he has"

Cloud eyed his fellow vampire carefully, slowly taking a drag from his cigarette and slowly releasing the smoke.

"You think she should be dead?" he asked "Don't you?"

Angeal sighed and crossed his broad arms "Honestly? I don't know. And I bet you know what Genesis thinks about all of this?"

"Yeah" Cloud laughed "Not happy?"

"He's livid" Angeal chuckled, pinching the cigarette out of Clouds hand and crushing it against the wall "Can't say he's the most ecstatic person in the world right now"

"He never is" Cloud muttered, turning back towards the door "Tell Sephiroth what you like. I'm gunna take her home and hit the hay. Goodnight"

He re-entered his house and locked the back door. He went over to the sink, filled a glass up with water and downed it in two gulps.

"I think I used all of the hot water" Tifas voice said from the doorway. Cloud turned and he had to immediately turn his eyes to the floor.

"Doesn't matter" he choked, feeling embarrassed at seeming Tifa stood there, wearing only a towel draped around her wet body and her hair damp on her shoulders. "Now go get changed so I can take you home"

Tifa nodded and turned and went back up the stairs and dried off and changed back into her dirty clothes.

"Well that shower was a waste of time" she muttered as her sweaty, blood stained clothing clung to her body. She found a comb on the bathroom window cill and ran it through her hair. She got down the stairs and Cloud was stood there near the front door, car keys in hand.

"You know if you wanted, I could lend you some clean clothing" he commented, holding out something to her. She took it in her hands and raked her eyes over them - her IDs.

"I was on my way to return them to you" he said "I was about to call you when I head a gun fire. Then I saw what was happening"

"Thank you" she whispered "I've changed my mind, you can keep my phone number if you want"

"And what makes you think I want to do that?" he laughed as they left the house, locked the door and got into his car.

"Fine" she replied "Don't keep it"

Cloud just laughed again and drove her home. He got her there in fifteen minutes just before eleven like he had promised.

"Thanks again" she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door "When you get back from your business trip, call me"

"I will" he nodded, taking her hand into his and kissing it "Take care Tifa"

"You too" she gasped, trying to control the blush that had flashed across her cheeks. So got out and waved him off as he sped down the road and took the first right. She picked up her bag, went up the steps and entered her house, feeling that getting attacked was a blessing in disguise.

_Phew. I can't stop writing this. To make it more quick, I had to merge chapters three and four together into one. As I've mentioned before, I'm gunna take a little break. Hopefully I'll be writing again soon. Again – tell me what you think, I really do love hearing from you all. _

_Let me know if think Cid is cursing too much or not enough. I'm trying to keep them in character as they were in the game. I think I'm doing ok (probably not so much with Barret though)._

_To be totally honest, I'm not bothered about Denzel (and I know he's not sixteen in the movie), but I decided to give him an appearance in this chapter. I may or may not have him appear again, so I'll let you decide. _

_Also, meeting Vincent for the first time – what do you think of him so far from his brief appearance? _

_And now we're starting to get into the Cloti feel of it all. Oooohhhh._

_Well, until next time guys._

_Keza x_


	4. Ok, now this is messed up!

**Lockhart007**

_Thanks a lot guys for waiting for this update, I hope I don't disappoint you all. _

_Hmm, I see I'm getting a lot of views but only a few reviews. It'll only take a minute of your time to tell me what you think, thanks. Haven't got a lot to say so I'll shut up. Enjoy. _

**Chapter Four**

_Did I honestly just see that? Wow, I must be off my rocker!_

Well, last night she had gotten in practically unnoticed by Aerith, who was fast asleep on the sofa waiting. So Tifa just made herself a cup of tea, got changed into clean pyjamas and then woke Aerith up where they went to bed.

This morning however, was a whole lot more hectic. She had covered her bandages with long sleeved clothing and tried to hide her cuts with heavy make-up but only somebody blind would miss her bruised face, and unluckily for her, Aerith wasn't blind.

"You look like a butchered piece of meat that an angry bald boxer would use to train with!" Aerith screeched "When did this happen?"

"I fell onto my face last night" Tifa lied, patting powder around her cuts and checking the straightness of her nose (just a little bruised).

"How come I didn't notice this last night then?" Aerith asked.

"You were too tired to notice _anything_ last night" Tifa answered, "I practically had to drag you upstairs because you kept on missing the steps. You know you don't have to wait up for me"

"A bit conceited aren't you?" the auburn haired girl laughed "There was a show I was trying to stay up for to watch"

"And you waited for this show with the television turned off?" Tifa smiled "You know they work better turned on"

"Oh sshh" Aerith said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away "So what if I stayed up for you? I'm just scared you'll run off on me, that's all"

"For the last time" Tifa sighed "I won't run off on you. Just because someone else did once before, doesn't mean I will ok?" she turned around and held her friends hands and looked into those emerald coloured eyes "You have to believe me Aerith, I'm your best friend and I'll never turn my back on you, ever"

Aerith just sighed, nodded then gave her friend a careful hug "Promise?"

"I promise"

Aerith looked at the floor as she stopped the hug and quickly wiped her eyes as tears began to fall. She sniffed and gave Tifa a broken sort of smile which was returned.

"Well" Aerith sighed, patting down the front of her baby blue dress "I'm going to the church"

She gave her dark haired friend a swift kiss on the cheek and left the house. Tifa applied a little bit more make-up to her nose and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm gunna need cement to cover this up" she sighed, putting her compact into her shoulder bag and tying her hair up into a high and tight ponytail. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and added a few bangles around her wrists. Remembering she could fight better in flat shoes (just in case Johnny jumped out from behind a rubbish bin to attack her), she ditched her high heeled boots and put on a pair of comfortable trainers. Making sure she had everything she needed, she grabbed her car keys (she didn't think she'd be attacked in the day time but Johnny was a crazed psychopath) and locked the house up. She slouched into her car and slowly drove to the police station; she knew Cid would ask her a lot of questions, so she started going over the answers in her head. Not talking to anyone, she quickly made her way down into AVALANCHEs secret HQ and found Cid in his usual place, playing solitaire on the computer.

"Wow, you look insanely busy" she laughed, making Cid jump, he clicked off the card game and turned in his chair to look at her through guilty eyes which soon widened in shock then narrowed. He slowly folded his arms and waited for her to start talking without being asked.

"I'm guessing you noticed the face?" she sighed, placing her bag onto the end of his table "After I talked to you last night, I sorta bumped into Johnny . . . well I say bumped, he kinda slammed my face into a wall, his unique way of saying '_hello'_. Wasn't a pleasant experience"

"And you didn't inform me of this as soon as it happened?" Cid asked coolly, his lips turned down at the corners.

"After he ran off I was too tired to do anything other than stagger home, clean myself off then crash on the bed" she half lied, missing out that she had been shot and was rescued by vampires.

'_If I told him about the vampires, loony bin here I come_' she thought as Cid processed this new information around his brain. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned back to the monitor, cursing under his breath as he gazed at some official looking documents and typed a few things in.

"Where did the attack take place?" he asked eventually, not looking at her.

"Carrels Road" she answered instantly, remembering how happy she had been last night when she saw the street sign and knowing she wasn't too far from home. Cid grunted and lit up a cigarette which he always seemed to have a packet of somewhere. It was like he had a pocket full of infinite cancer sticks, she wished hers did that, but with infinite money. Unfortunately money didn't reproduce with each other when her back was turned, so she had to work hard for her pay check.

"You still fit to continue with the job?" Cid muttered.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" she pointed out.

"Obviously" he mumbled, rolling his eyes. He tapped a pen quickly on a large stack of paper, jotting something down onto it every-so-often. Tifa stood there, hands clasped around her back, rocking on the balls of her feet. Cid quickly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and ceased with what he was going.

"Anything else you need to inform me of Lockhart?" he grumbled, wondering why the girl was still here. He knew ignoring her never worked, she would wait for hours until he gave in and spoke first.

"No" she said sweetly, still rocking "I know I'm on the Johnny case, but I was wondering if there was something else I could do? Something that won't lead to my death maybe?"

"There's a reason why you're an agent" Cid sighed "I means you take on jobs that have a high percentage of getting killed. If you don't want to do high risk jobs, then take your ass from out of here and go back to the police. I'm sure Officer Wallace would love to have his _Golden Girl_ back by his side"

"Ok, ok" Tifa interrupted, hands held in front of her in defence "Don't shove your PMS down my throat!"

Cid rolled his eyes again "I don't wanna overload you with jobs. Why don't you amuse yourself with something? I'm sure Reeve might want help"

"He's too busy with his robot cat" Tifa said, then added "Probably"

"Well" Cid said, evil glint in his eyes as he picked up a large stack of paper and shoved it into her arms "That needs filing"

"W-what?" she yelped, trying to give it back "I don't want it! Have it back"

Cid just smiled and shook his head "You know where they filing cabinets are"

She huffed and turned her back on him.

"When I'm done I'm coming back to kill you" she said, grabbing her bag and walking away.

Cid just smirked and turned back to the monitor.

Two hours later, Tifa was still sat in front a wall of cabinets and drawers, filing the last bits of the paperwork Cid had so cruelly given her. She put the last three pieces of paper into a plastic wallet, into a folder and into the bottom drawer of the cabinet she was sat in front of.

"And I'm done" she smiled, slamming it shut. She stood up and had to painfully straighten her back as the whole time she was sat on the floor, she was hunched over so far, her forehead had practically been touching the carpet. "Now to kill Cid" she announced to herself. She turned around and made her way back to where Cid was and found him talking to somebody on the phone – in a panicked voice.

"Yeah . . . yeah" he said into the receiver "Right, sure . . . I'll be right there"

He hung up and quickly turned in his chair and got to his feet. He shoved the phone into her hand without a word.

"Cid-?" she stuttered.

"You stay here and man the computers" he replied while shoving his coat on "I don't know when I'll be back, but probably not today"

"Cid what's wrong?" she asked, slowly sitting into the chair and eyeing him cautiously.

"Shera's had a bad fall" he replied, checking his pockets to make sure he had his keys, money and cigarettes, "Fainted and fell down the stairs. I'm off to the hospital"

And without another word, he quickly left, leaving Tifa to work the many computers that she had no idea how to handle. She watched every screen do whatever they were doing, not even daring to press any buttons. She stared at one of the keyboards like it was doing tricks and lightly ran her hand over the letters, hoping something would pop into her head. If anything taught her, it was never to push the big red button, so she looked around the contraption for the offending button so she didn't accidently hit it – there wasn't one – phew!

"Ok" she told herself "You can do this, no biggie. Just remain cal – ARGH!"

At that moment the phone still clasped in her hand decided to go off with a loud ring and violently vibrated in her sweaty hand. She clutched at her chest where her heart was pounding viciously and gently clicked the 'talk' button. She slowly raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked timidly.

"Cid that you?" replied a gruff voice she didn't recognised "We got a problem"

"What is it?" she said "Oh and this is Tifa, Cid is currently unavailable"

The person didn't reply for a while before she heard him sigh and say "Well Tifa, do you know when Cid will get back?"

"Nope" she answered "But he said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow at best . . . who is this if you don't mind me asking?"

Another five second silence "No one you need to know about. Just tell him 'B' called as soon as you see him, ok?"

"Um, ok"

The next second continuous beeps sounded in her ear, confirming that the mystery man had hung up. She set the phone onto the table and once again stared at the machinery in front of her. One computer she would be able to manage but not ten! Sighing loudly she pressed the enter button on the keyboard. A memo popped up onto the screen (must have been the last thing Cid was reading before he left) and she read. It was just stating the new security system that was happening later in the year. It was some sort of technology that would ensure no un-authorised personnel could get into the HQ, even if someone's key card had been stolen and their hand chopped off. She scrolled through some other bits and bobs and soon became increasingly bored.

After been relieved of computer duty by Reeve (she had fallen asleep), she headed home and had decided to go to her room, eat something and try and figure out a good plan on how to stop Johnny next time he wanted to attack her. She could do it on her own, without the help of vampires (although having the super natural on your side was a great bonus). She had taken him down once so she was pretty certain she could – and would – do it again. He had what? A little police gun that was probably out of bullets now and she had whatever weaponry AVALANCHE could give her. So therefore, she was nuked up and he wasn't. On paper she should kick his ass within minutes but this was the real world, his last attack hadn't gone exactly in her favour. She would have probably been killed if it wasn't for Cloud, and now he was out of Midgar, so he wouldn't be able to protect her again (not meaning she wanted him to save her, she didn't become an agent to just scream help and have someone rescue her).

She got home and had to shove the door extra hard because somebody had placed a large brown box in the way.

"What the-?" she muttered under her breath, closing the door behind her and gazing around the narrow corridor littered with boxes and old pieces of junk objects. She heard movement in the living room so she made her way there to find Aerith bent over inside a large mouldy looking box.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Tifa asked, placing her bag onto the sofa which was also littered with stuff. Aerith removed herself from the box and smiled at her friend.

"Oh I'm glad you're home" she beamed "You know that Church Fair I mentioned to you a while back?" Tifa nodded "Well, we've been given the go ahead, so I'm sorting through our old stuff to see what we could sell. I went into the attic and found quite a few things. Fancy donating something?"

"Um yeah" she said "I've got a ton of make-up I've never used, you can have that"

"Great" Aerith cried happily, now ripping open some black bags and shoving old clothes onto the floor. Tifa slid onto the sofa (only a tiny spot was clear) and picked up the nearest thing next to her. It was an old photo album that she hadn't seen in ages.

"I thought I lost this" she muttered under her breath as she opened it up and glanced at the first photo of her when she was fifteen and was a tour guide back in her home town. She was wearing an awful cowgirl outfit because the annual rodeo was on when the picture had been taken. The next photo was her again, still in the same revealing outfit but stood next to her father, both beaming greatly. This sent a jolt of guilt though her body, she hadn't been in contact with her father in quite a while, so she made a mental note to ring him when she had the time.

The album was full of pictures of her in her hometown, up to the point of when she was eighteen and she left for Midgar to join the police force. She set it aside and picked up another album she hadn't set eyes upon in ages. The first picture showed her it was a holiday album, but it was the person in the photos that made her heart twinge. It had been a holiday in Costa del Sol about three years ago with somebody she hadn't talked to not long after they had returned. She stared at the photo of her in a light blue bikini stood next to a man with long red hair and aqua coloured eyes. Reno Sinclair.

In the photo they looked like they were both laughing, his arm around her shoulders and his other touching her cheek which, after the photo had been took, he had planted a large kiss to her lips. Her ex-boyfriend had dumped her without reason not long after the photos had developed. No matter how many times she had asked him why, he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't even humour with the whole '_It's not you it's me_' saying blokes liked to use. So for three years she hadn't talked to him, not even seen him around, but she was sure he still lived in Midgar.

When she finished looking at all of the photos, by some strange impulse she couldn't name, she got out from her seat and went into the kitchen where the local phonebook was. She flipped through the pages and finally came to the one name she was searching for. She picked up the house phone attached to the wall and typed in the number, hoping it was the right person. '_Why am I doing this?_' she groaned in her head. After the third ring it was answered.

"Yo, speak to me" came the cocky voice.

"Reno" she said, cursing her voice for being so hi-pitched, "It's Tifa Lockhart"

"Tifa!" he yelled happily "What 'sup?"

"I'm fine" she breathed, holding the receiver close to her ear with both hands "And yourself?"

"I'm good" he replied "Long time no speak eh? What's with the call?"

"I just felt like talking to you" she admitted "And you're right, it has been a long time hasn't it? So, you still live in Midgar?"

"Of course, haven't moved house since the last time we talked, which was years ago"

"Yeah. Hey, for old times' sake, would you fancy meeting up sometime this week?"

Deep down she wanted him to say no, she had no idea why she had called him in the first place. She blamed it on the alcohol she was later going to consume that night. Yeah, blame it on the drunken state she wasn't yet in. That made perfect sense!

"Totally" he answered "I'd love to meet back up with you! Still remember where I live?"

"Yeah" she said "I used to live there too don't forget!"

"So you did" he said, and she could tell he was grinning too "Well, don't be a stranger"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

And he hung up. She placed the phone down, her heart beating. So, instead of ringing her dad like she intended too, she had rung up her ex-lover instead! How did _that _work? Her head was in such a rush that she remembered that they hadn't made a date or time to meet up, so she pressed recall on the phone and waited. This time he didn't pick up, it went straight to voice mail. She hated talking to machines so she hung up without leaving a message.

"Who were you talking to?" Aerith asked, head on Tifa's shoulder, old DVDs in her hand.

"Just somebody I haven't seen in a while" Tifa answered turned to face her friend who held up the DVD's "What?"

"Mind if I sell these?" the older woman smiled "They're yours but you haven't watched them in ages"

Tifa took the films in her hand and scoffed at what they were, typically they were horror films, starring vampires as the main enemy. She had to keep down a laugh as she handed them back.

"Yeah you can have them" she said "It's not like they're scary"

"Yeah, you may not be scared of them but I am" Aerith replied "I hate horror films. When I was a kid I couldn't sleep at night because I thought they were real. Imagine that!"

"Yeah" Tifa smiled "Vampires being real? So stupid"

Aerith left to do some more destruction somewhere else in her hunt for unused treasures, leaving Tifa sitting at the table in the kitchen, thinking though her rash decision of meeting up with Reno after all these years. He stomach did sickly flips at the memory of the last time they had seen each other. The tears, the shouting and clothes been flung everywhere in her haste to leave. The last thing she had flung at him before she had gotten into the taxi was a piece of jewellery he had given her. It was later that she had wished she had kept it; just to pawn it off, apparently it was worth quite a bit of Gil. Her fingers ghosted over her skin where she had worn it, and her eyes suddenly felt hot and heavy. She shook her head and told herself to get over it. He wasn't worth the tears anymore '_You only cried once for him, and that was when you left_' she shouted in her head.

He had told her to not be a stranger, and she wasn't doing anything important tonight (unless she bumped into Johnny), so she made up her mind, and knew she wanted to go to his house tonight - the sooner the better really. She looked at the clock and decided to leave it to later, so she went and helped Aerith in the attic before she hurt herself.

Nine o'clock came quicker than she wanted it to come. She had managed to fill up two boxes with old junk and clothes she didn't want and Aerith couldn't be more delighted. She glanced around her lighter looking room, and felt a good clean out had been a good thing. Aerith wanted to take the stuff down to the Church there and then, but Tifa was against it. She knew the auburn haired girl wasn't as strong as she believed she was, and Tifa knew she would never forgive herself if something bad happened, so Aerith agreed to do it in the morning, so she went to bed early.

She waited until she knew Aerith was asleep when she grabbed her keys and slipped out of the house. She quickly got into her car and hoped that turning it on wouldn't wake her up. She made sure she had her mobile phone with her and drove through the streets of Midgar. She went down roads she hadn't been down in years and could see how things had changed since the last time she had seen them. Buildings boarded up or knocked down, hookers littering the corners and alley ways (well that one wasn't new) and stray animals searching for food in bins. The place was becoming more like the Slums every day. And to think, this area used to be one of the nicest parts. As she drove further, she could only use her headlights to see where she was going because the street lamps were either broken or torn down. Although it was against the law, she ran some red lights because more than once, drunk and drugged up men came over to the car and banged on her doors – which she had knowledgably locked before she had set off.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she turned down the familiar road of Reno's street – Sinclair Avenue (Reno had been amused at the name and moved in as soon as possible), '_I own this street_' he would joke. She pulled up by the kerb, got out and looked at her former home. It was a small grey building with a small front garden where the weeds had taken over, the roof was slate black and the front gate was hanging off its hinges. The light of the moon was reflected by the small windows of the house and the front door was still red, the paint flaky and peeling.

She carefully swung the little gate open, hoping it wouldn't fall of at her touch and slowly went up the steps to the door which she knocked on it twice. She wanted him to answer immediately because, although the house was secluded and the other houses looked deserted, this area was known to have a few murders to its name – not like she couldn't handle herself. There was no answer so she knocked again, this time a little louder and longer. Still nothing. Biting her bottom lip she reached out and took the grimy handle into her hand, rust instantly rubbing onto her skin. She pushed it down and opened it a crack. The room was as dark as the night outside and colder too. She tugged her jacket around herself a bit more and entered the hallway. She lightly closed the door behind her and gazed around. Despite the outside of the house looking mouldy and rotten, inside was rather clean and nicely polished.

"Reno?" she spoke into the darkness "Reno are you here?"

Her only answer was the sound of something falling over in the living room. "Reno?"

She made her way to the source of the noise, going down the long corridor and entering the room where the curtains were pulled shut, sending her into instant darkness. She could hear soft little moans and could sense that she was being watched.

"Reno?" she said again "You in here?"

Again, her only answer was a little moan which sounded painful. A chill went down her spine like somebody had poured ice cubes down her back and she reached out blindly to turn the light on. Her fingers found the switch but as she pressed it over and over again, nothing happened. Grunting in displeasure she took her phone out and used it as a little make shift torch.

"Stop fucking about Reno" she sighed as the small beam of light shone onto the opposite wall "I know you're here coz I can hear you"

She manoeuvred the light to the opposite said of the room where she was certain the sounds were coming from and the light showed her the empty sofa where dust was rising from it, like it had only been sat in only seconds ago. She jumped as a crash of glass rang through the room and she pointed her phone to the source of the noise where her hand was swiped at and the phone was flung across the room.

"Reno!" she cried, holding her wrist where the blow had hit "What are you-?"

But her question was cut short as another blow connected with her head and sent her across the room and rolling over the sofa. She hit the wall and spluttered a curse word in pain which was answered but a snarl and the sound of footsteps moving towards her. She scrambled to her feet and quickly darted over towards her dropped phone and raised it just in time to see a flash of fangs and large angry amber eyes. She yelled in shock as a powerful hand clasped around her throat and lifted her off her feet. She struggled to breathe as her attacker lifted her high enough that her head touched the ceiling. An almighty roar filled the room, sending shivers through the whole of her body and made her skin pimple. She tried to claw away at the hand that had hold of her, trying to pry the fingers apart but it was useless. She felt hot breath blow onto her face and tried to let out another scream.

It was then she heard a gunshot and her attacker's pained yowl where she was dropped and she ungracefully hit the floor. Somebody then grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket and flung her to the other side of the room, near the doorway and another gunshot was fired, followed this time by a fierce growl and something hitting the wall, making the room shake. She got up just as the window was shattered and two figures tumbled out of the room and onto the garden. She ran over to the broken window and watched as two blurs hit each other straight on. Two black figures stopped to face each other from each side of the small garden and the sight almost made Tifa faint. One figure was Cloud's vampire friend Vincent, dressed in all black and red, a three barrelled gun aimed at the other. The other made her eyes widen in horror as the full moon shone its light down onto its form. Tight skin that was covered in short fur that covered something that looked like a cross between human and beast. A long, dog like snout, powerful legs that held the animal upright, standing like a human (just a little hunched over), its fingers and toes were ended with long, knife like black claws and a short furry tail which would have looked cute if attached to something else. Vincent fired a shot into the beast's large barrel like chest where the bullet embedded into its skin. The animal roared and flicked its clawed hand to flick the bullet aside. It was then she had a name for it as she watched it take a step closer to Vincent and let out an ear piercing howl – _werewolf_!

"Reno!" she whispered, not really believing what her eyes were showing her.

The werewolf stopped moving and snapped its head towards her and lunged forwards where it was stopped by Vincent, shoving his shoulder into its chest and pushing it backwards and through the fence.

"Stay close" Vincent told her "And do as I say"

She nodded in agreement, not quite sure that to do, not even knowing what to think or say. The werewolf (Reno?) got to his feet and snarled dangerously at the pair of them, the lunar light highlighting his muscles and teeth – just like a wolf's. Suddenly Vincent flung himself forwards like a red and black blur and connected his fist with the wolf's jaw, sending a sickening crunch echoing down the street. She watched in horror as the beast took a swipe at the dark haired vampire, claws ripping through the material of his clothing, and scraping across pale skin, sending droplets of black blood over the grass and side of the building. Vincent grunted in discomfort and grabbed the werewolf's arm and flung him to the floor. He sent his foot into its stomach where it howled again and tried to scramble away. Another bullet was sent into the werewolf's shoulder and she didn't know why but she heard herself scream "Don't kill him!" as the wolf yelped in pain.

Vincent looked up and stared into her pleading face then answered "Don't worry, legally I'm not entitled to dispose of him"

She let herself wonder if vampires had laws between each other but another howl, this time louder came from the beast's mouth. Vincent connected his foot with the wolf like face, where its eyes rolled into the back of its head and laid there silent.

"Oh my God" she gasped, staring at the sight "So not only are vampires real but . . . werewolves too?" Vincent nodded as he slung the monster over his shoulder "What next? Leprechauns and knife wielding gnomes?"

Vincent jumped over the window ledge and eyed her like she was crazy "Now you're just being silly" he said as he dropped the wolf onto the floor. "He won't be out long, and we can't lock him inside a room because he'll get out anyway. So the best we can do is get you out of here"

"But if he escapes, won't he hurt somebody?" she asked.

"Most defiantly" he replied with no emotion in his voice "But we can't stop him doing that. Usually they kill and eat only one person and then they're satisfied and leave the rest alone"  
"We can't let that happen" she snapped as she watched the small ears of the wolf twitch "We can't just leave knowing he'll kill someone"

"Then what do you suggest?" Vincent snapped, his golden coloured eyes staring angrily into hers "There are more like him running around as we speak. We can't keep watch on them all"

She had no come back for that question. So she let Vincent lead her out of the room where she could see that the wolf was slowly regaining consciousness. He led her to her car and shoved her into the passenger seat where he took the wheel and floored it, going in an unknown direction.

"Why are you here?" she asked him "Are you following me?"  
"Trust me; I don't want to" he answered "But Cloud-"

"Asked you too" she finished for him "I can fight my own battles you know!"

"So you want to go back there and see how you fare with that werewolf?" Vincent snarled as he swerved the car dangerously around a corner. She shook her head and slumped angrily in her seat, deciding to take her frustration out on Cloud next time she saw him. She would tell him she wasn't a helpless little girl who needed his cronies to help her whenever she got herself into a pickle. And if he still didn't listen, then a swift kick to the family jewels seemed a good way to get her point across.

_Woo, another chapter completed. I know it's shorter than the rest and may seem a little rushed but it was a difficult chapter to write. _

_I don't think Reno has been given a canon surname, so I used Sinclair because I've read it in other people's stories and thought it really suited him – so I jumped onto the bandwagon. :D_

_Once again, please review because I want to know what you think. _

_I also hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter and want to know what you think about me now adding werewolves into the story. (By the way, I've made the werewolves like the ones you see in Harry Potter and not like the Twilight ones. They're half human half beast). Thank you for reading and until next time, Keza xXx_


	5. What's a girl to do?

**Lockhart007**

_Thank you all for reading so far guys (love ya's all)! Thanks for waiting. I haven't got a lot to say so . . . other than here's the next chapter:_

**Chapter Five**

_If I'm not mistaken, I think he may like me. Kinda like chocolate – oh so good but also oh so bad. _

He tipped his head slightly to the dark haired man standing at the door. The large oak door were opened for him and he made his way down the middle of the abandoned jail block, empty cells on either side of the narrow but long room. The room was pitch black but thanks to his enhanced sight, he could see where he was going like it was day. The floor and walls were made of grey concrete and the metal bars of the cells were rusty and some broken. He got to the end and took in a long un-necessary deep breath and ran a slightly shaky hand through his blond spikes. Turning the handle of the rusty metal door in front of him, he was graced with the sight of a long and very narrow staircase leading up. He started on his way to the surface, small candles attached to the walls lighting the way. He reached the top of the stairs and right above him was a secret trap door which he pushed open and climbed out of. Once he was out, he kicked the wooden door closed where it was camouflaged against the floor and relocated a small red rug over it. Turning in a circle to look around the room, he wiped the line of black blood that had been trickling down the side of his mouth. He winced as he touched the left side of his face; a large and angry looking red bruise was underneath his eye. He quickly got out of the large mansion like building and quickly got to his car where he retrieved the keys and pressed the button to unlock the doors. He got in and breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful to finally be out of the place, out of the building and away from _him_.

He stared at the manor he had just come out of and took in its appearance. It was a large, grey brick building, its metal gates always open, but hardly anyone went inside as it was believed to be haunted. This building was where the highest ranked vampires could be found. It was built, used and managed by and for vampires. But it was only the secret underground facilities that were in use by the vampires ever since the humans of the village had become interested in the building and started to explore it – something the vampires couldn't stop.

Cloud never liked going there, but he had been summoned by Sephiroth to be there especially. The subject matter – the human female he was keeping alive and who also had knowledge of his real identity.

Surprisingly, Sephiroth had agreed to keep Tifa alive, which in a way was breaking his own rules. The vampire rules (set by Sephiroth) clearly stated that any human that had any sort of knowledge of a vampire's existence, should be immediately exterminated upon sight. Tifa didn't need to know about any of this of course, if Cloud had his own way, she would never know any other vampire other than him and Vincent. That's why he told her he was on a business meeting instead of telling her the truth.

Sighing again, he got into the car and pulled the sun blocker down, as the sun was in full heat and was shining down with all its power. He turned the ignition on and tampered with the front mirror, internally wincing as he saw the mark that had been left on his cheek after he had been struck in his almost transparent reflection. It didn't take long for him to fire the car up and get the heck away.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After Vincent had driven her home the night before, Tifa hadn't slept that at all. She couldn't get the memory of the werewolf out of her head. She wished she was dreaming, and she had red marks up and down her arms where she had been pinching herself – this was very much real. If that werewolf was in Reno's house, then it must have been Reno right? And if it was, how long had he been one and why didn't he ever tell her? So, after staring at the same wall all night, in the morning she decided to skip work that morning and go find out. She left the house before Aerith had woken up and jumped into her car and made her way down the roads she had been down last night – minus the hookers, drunks and drug addicts.

'_I must be crazy going back_' her head shouted as she stopped for a red light '_I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Vincent, but I need to know_'.

She got there slower than the other night as she was deliberately stalling and driving slower than usual. As she got to the abandoned road Reno's house was on (Reno being the only occupant living on that road), she shakily got out of her car and waited outside the little gate, staring up at the door, trying to force courage into herself. After a few minutes of wanting to turn back and go to work or go home for some much needed rest, she went through the gate and knocked on the door.

The window that had been smashed wasn't covered with anything, so if she needed to, she would be able to get inside. Glass still littered the grass and the wall still had Vincent's blood splattered over it, where Reno had slashed him. After an uncomfortable wait, the flimsy lock on the door clicked and the door was timidly opened, and the first thing Tifa saw was a mass of tousled red hair and sad looking eyes which she could never make her mind up whether they were green or blue. As soon as those eyes settled properly onto her, the door was fully opened and stood there was Reno, wearing only a pair of faded jeans and one black sock. His small yet strong frame was skinny, and he had a few bite and scratch marks all over him, including a scorch mark on his shoulder where he had been shot when in his wolf mode. He smiled slightly and opened his mouth to say _hello_, but a hand quickly met with his cheek, and he touched where he had been slapped, giving Tifa a hurt look.

"You" Tifa snarled, anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins, her finger prodding at his bare chest "You almost killed me last night, you jerk"

His mouth formed the word _what_, but no sound came out, he was still surprised that she had attacked him. They stared into each other's eyes, reddish-brown boring into greenish-blue, searching each other for answers. Reno let his arm fall to his side as realisation dawned on him; he looked around the empty street, grabbed her arm and whispered "Not out here" like the street was filled with people.

He pulled her inside the house and turned back to the door and locked it. He turned back to her and gulped "How did I almost kill you?"

She folded her arms over her chest and lent on one hip "Oh I dunno" she growled "I came around here last night, hoping to meet up with you again. Only, I met someone else, he wasn't very welcoming, you should really teach him that trying to kill somebody isn't an effective way to say hello" she paused to take a breath, noticing how he couldn't look straight at her, his shoulders hunched and hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets. His left foot, the one with the sock, kicked at the floor slightly. She sighed then asked "When were you going to tell me? _Were _you ever going to tell me?"

He raised his head a bit but still didn't look at her, choosing to send his gaze to the wall opposite him, "I couldn't" he whispered hoarsely "I was told not too"

"By whom?" she snapped, her hands forming into fists "Since when did anyone ever tell _you _what to do?"

"Ever since I became what I am" he grunted, arms lifting up and then back to his sides, hands back in pockets "I have to follow the rules that have been set. I can't go around thinking of only myself; I have a Pack to look after"

"Your Pack?" she hissed "You mean there are more of you?"

"Duh" he grunted "It's not like I woke up one morning and chose to be susceptible to the moon. I was bitten five years ago"

"That leads me back to my other question. Were you ever going to tell me?"

He shook his head "If I did it would have led to your death" his body suddenly become rigid, he turned his head towards her and gave her a scared look "But you know now, don't you? Tifa" he took a few steps towards her and grabbed her forearms, he was strong for his size "You're in danger, humans aren't supposed to know about the truth of what I am!"

"So I've been told" she growled, remembering what Cloud had said to her once, telling her to keep quiet about him.

Reno raised an auburn eyebrow in curiosity "You have?" he asked.

"Yes, and even if your peers did decided to take me out, I have vampires to save me. They seem to like doing that, no matter how much I wish they didn't"

Reno froze in position, mouth open in an 'O' shape, fingers digging themselves a little bit further into her arms, eyes staring straight through her like she was invisible. He soon unfroze then whispered "Vampires? You know about the vam- bloody hell girl. When? How long?"

"I don't need to tell you anything" she spat, releasing herself from his hold "It's not like you're _Mr. Honesty _yourself is it?"

"Tifa" he cried, desperation in his voice "You can't let yourself get involved with vampires! They're dangerous, even more than me. They can be your friend one minute and suddenly turn the next; I can't let you be the one they turn on"

"At least they can hold themselves back" she said "Unlike you. As soon as the moon is full you turn into what I saw last night. A cold blooded monster, willing to kill anyone just to fill your stomach, and you can't control that, can you?"

"No I can't" he huffed "I can't stop the transformation. And when I turn back I have no memory of what I've done, where I've been . . . who I've killed" the last part was barely audible. He turned his back on her, not wanting her too see his shame and fear. She suddenly lost all her fight; everything she wanted to say and ask was forgotten. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said "So, you kept it a secret to protect me?"

Unable to speak, he just nodded his head. She drew her hand back and held it close to her chest, staring at the back of his head; his long red hair was messy around his shoulders, the colouring looking like he was on fire. She sighed and walked past him, heading for the door. She reached for the handle, but what he said next made her stop in place.

"I'm sorry" he gulped "Sorry I lied to you all those years, sorry I left you and sorry you had to find out the way you did. But please Tifa, don't go looking for _them_"

"I don't" she whispered, still facing the door, the handle in her grasp "They find me. I made a promise to not tell anyone about them and that's why I'm still alive now. They have to stay nearby to make sure I keep by my words"

She opened the door and got halfway out when he said "I still have your ring"

She turned to face him, his eyes dark, hands clutched into balls. He glared at her with an intensity she had never seen before.

"You still-?"

"Yes" he grunted, taking a step towards her "After you threw it back at me, I picked it up and kept it safe. I didn't want to break us off, but I was told too for your own safety. I never stopped loving you, you know that right?"

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" she snapped suddenly "As far as I'm concerned, we were over as soon as I left this house. You sound like you want us to get back together or something! Three years later and you say that! Why? Is it because I know your little dark secret, you think you can suddenly get back with me?"

"No, I was just saying" he said defensively "I thought you would have liked to know"

"Well I don't" she snarled "I came here to get some answers about yesterday, and you start telling me shit like that? You haven't changed, not really"

Giving him a push out of frustration, she stormed back to her car and got inside, not even looking back at him, where she knew he would have a kicked puppy look across his face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Five Days Later_

After driving all day and all night, he finally pulled outside his house. It was a dark late afternoon and he was planning to go inside, get some alcohol down his throat then crash onto his bed. He entered the house, threw his keys onto the table and went into his kitchen where he went straight for the whiskey, where he poured himself a glass. As he was about to raise the drink to his lips, his phone went off, chiming its mechanical tune around the room. Sighing angrily, he placed the glass back onto the counter, pulled out his phone and raised it to his ear; not checking who is was who called.

"What?" he growled.

"Cloud" came a calm, monotone voice "I see you are back in Midgar"

"Yeah" he grumbled "Vincent, this had better be important, I trust you kept tabs on our current clients?"

"Yes I have" Vincent replied "And it is important. It's Tifa, she knows about the werewolves"

Rather than be shocked about this piece of news, Cloud was just greatly annoyed.

"Does she now?" he grunted, knowing Vincent was nodding at the other end "When did this occur?"

"I few nights ago. I followed her like you asked, and saw her enter a house which had werewolf scent all over it. I didn't think much of it, but it happened to be full moon, so . . ."

"You went in, all knight in shining armour and got her out of the house, but not fast enough? How cliché" Cloud sighed, wishing his headache would go away for a permanent vacation "I was hoping for something a bit more dramatic from you Vincent"

"Sorry" Vincent said, knowing his friend was joking "It's all been taken care of. Sephiroth and Shinra have been informed, and so far, the decision to keep her unharmed is still going ahead. Why, I don't know".

"Well, thanks for telling me" Cloud sighed "See you around"

He closed his phone, downed his drink, not taking the phrase _don't drink and drive_ seriously, and grabbed up his car keys again.

Within minutes, he was stood in the car park of the police station, leaning against his car with a cigarette in one hand and his other shoved into his jacket pocket. The car parked next to his was a recognisable blue Ford Focus, and he was waiting for its owner to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long before he saw her walking over, dark hair tied back into a violent looking ponytail, pure black clothing and a face like thunder. Before he could say anything to her, she cut over him.

"In the future, I'd appreciate it if you didn't send your goons after me" she snarled "Don't forget what job I have, I can look after myself"

"Sorry" he laughed, a smirk pasted over his face "But the last time I saw you, someone had just finished beating the crap out of you. And, to top it off, I've not long had an interesting phone call"

"So you've been told about Vincent's little rescuing act?" she snarled, wanting to harm him the more she looked at him "I was doing fine until he popped up, acting all macho"

"So you were taking care of the werewolf perfectly well on your own then? Sorry, but I don't believe that"

"Believe what you want" she snapped, forcibly opening her car door "I couldn't really give a shit to be perfectly honest. And I don't know why you're here, it's not like I want to ever see you again"

"Oh, don't lie to yourself" he smiled, flicking the cigarette butt from his hand; it had burnt itself out because he was too busy talking to smoke it "You love it when you see me. Don't think I missed that blush you wore after I kissed you. You lost a lot of blood, but you still had enough to illuminate your face. Very cute"

"I wasn't blushing" she snarled, feeling her face start to flare up again when she remembered the kiss he had planted onto her hand, her skin now tingling again where his lips had been "It's not like you're good looking enough to active a blush from me". She had never been a good liar, and Cloud could see that.

"So is it my bad looks that are making you red now or is it something else?" he asked.

"No, it's just hot out here" she muttered, feeling quite childish right now. She caught his mesmerising gaze out of the corner of her eye "Alright" she snarled "I was blushing. Happy?"

"Very" he said, rolling his eyes and bending down and popping his head through the open window, leaning his arms on the edge "Why don't I take you to dinner one night? Somewhere we can talk properly"

"No thanks" she said "I don't date the dead, I'm not into necrophilia"

He let out a large laugh, making her goose pimple and smile too. "Who says it'll be a date?" he asked "I was merely suggesting I buy you a bag of chips or something"

"How romantic" she laughed, looking straight at him, trying not to drown in the colour of his eyes. Now that he was closer and the interior car lights were on, she could properly see his face, and what she saw made her gasp.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, reaching out and placing a warm hand onto the bruised side of his face, making him wince in pain at the contact "I'm no vampire expert, but I'm guessing it'll take a lot to mark one"

"It's nothing" he said with a forced smile "Nothing you should worry about. Even vampires have scraps between each other from time to time"

"Another vampire did this to you?" she said.

Well, there does the idea about only having Tifa know about only two vampires. He nodded then said "Like I said, nothing to worry about" he straightened up and gave her a genuine smile "Well, make it home safe, Tifa"

"You too, Cloud" she nodded, turning the key and driving off. Cloud watched her go, feeling a little bit lighter than before. He chuckled then got back into his car.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I don't see why she's so important" a deep voice growled "You know she's only going to cause trouble. Not only does she know about us, but she knows about those blasted dogs! Are you out of your mind?"

"Calm down" another voice replied, this one more silky than the first "I have my reasons"

"And what are these reasons?"

A small laugh was followed by the reply "Out of my own curiously of course. Some sort of experiment if you will. I hope you understand"

"I wish I could" the deeper voice grumbled "But I guess what you say goes right? But, what if this little experiment of yours fails?"

"Then I give you full permission to dispose of her how you please"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the way home, Tifa couldn't keep Cloud out of her head. Why did she have to be so naturally un-emotional? She had to grit her teeth just to admit that she had blushed! And it wasn't like he had kissed her anywhere else was it? She would never admit it to herself, but he was one of the best looking men she had met – shame he was technically dead.

But then, on the other hand, hadn't Reno sort of admitted that he still had feelings for her? Well, it wasn't like she returned them. She had lost all love for him the moment he had called off the engagement just because somebody else had told him to. And if almost killing her didn't strike him off her Christmas card list, then she didn't know what could.

As she got home, she could only hope Aerith had had a better day than she had. As soon as she walked into the house, she was alerted to two voices coming from the kitchen, which was unusual because Aerith didn't like to bring people home. But all was explained once she saw who her friend was talking to.

"Father Jon?" Tifa said in surprise as she watched the dark clothed man take a sip of tea from his mug.

"Tifa Lockhart" Father Jon smiled, getting from his seat and holding out his hand to take hers "What a pleasure it is to see you again"

"Yeah, same here" she said, remembering the last time they _had _seen each other. Something she didn't like to remember – she had stormed out of his Church one Sunday because she had started an argument with the old bat that used to play the organ during service. Tifa had never stepped a foot inside the place ever again. She smiled shyly at the elderly man and took a seat at the table.

"We're just getting some things organised for the Fair" Aerith explained "Father Jon is here so we can organise what stalls to have"

"Yes" Father Jon grinned, his grey eyes surveying Tifa over his small spectacles "And I am so pleased that you have decided to help us Tifa, your help is much appreciated"

"It is?" Tifa asked dumbly "What did I do other than give you my old, un-used crap?"

Aerith coughed then timidly said "You offered to do a kissing booth remember? Three Gil per kiss"

Tifa shot her friend a death glare. Aerith had said she was joking when she had mentioned the kissing booth for the Fair, and Tifa had been against the idea from the moment it had been mentioned.

"I did, did I?" Tifa said, remaining calm "I don't think I remember ever discussing it. And if I did, I don't think I agreed to it"

"But Tifa" Aerith sighed "Think of the people we could help with the money we get from the people you kiss! We're not repairing the Church out of the good of our health. It'll help so many people"

"We would be ever so grateful if you did" Father Jon added "You've seen the Slums. The people who live there, the Church is for them"

"But . . ." Tifa muttered, looking them straight in the eyes and feeling she wasn't winning. She turned her gaze to the table and muttered ". . . fine, I'll do it. But what do I get in return?"

"The satisfaction of helping the needy" Father Jon answered.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for" she said "Oh well, but if some huge, greasy slob comes over, I'm running for the hills, forget manners"

"Thank you" Aerith grinned, giving her a quick hug and turning back to Father Jon "So, what kind of music should we have? CD's or a live band?"

"Well we could have both"

By that point, Tifa knew she wouldn't have any more input with this discussion, so she dismissed herself from the table and went to her room. As she closed the door and turned the light on, the first thing her eyes fell upon was a piece of paper on top of her pillow. She went over to it, snatched it up and unfolded it. It was written in handwriting that she instantly recognised:

_Tifa,_

_I'll understand if you never want to see me again, but there are things I think you need to know and understand. If you can give me a moment of your time, I would like you to meet a few people who can help you understand the reasons behind my actions. If you do, meet me at my house tomorrow after nine, I'll be waiting._

_Reno_

_P.S. You should really learn to close your window. _

She re-read the note over and over again. What did he mean by _meet a few people_? Did she _want_ to meet the people who had changed his life? And why did she think she was getting led into a trap of some sort? However, she did want to know these people – his other pack members maybe? She looked back at the note, she had roughly twenty-four hours to make up her mind whether she wanted to see him or not. So, she placed the note inside of her diary, took a quick shower and crawled into bed. This time, her dreams were full of large werewolves chasing after in some forest, choosing her to be their next meal.

_Next Day_

She woke up in a sweat, vivid nightmares made her sleep restless and her skin cold. She rubbed her cold arms, feeling her pimpled skin under her palms. She shakily got up and went for a shower; her head was running through the dreams, which involved her, vampires, werewolves and a heck lot of blood. She didn't speak to Aerith once she was dried and changed (light blue today). She skipped breakfast and went to work. For the past few days, Cid had gone through different strategies on how to effectively take down Johnny and showing her through the different types of weapons he thought she should use. The only thing that she felt would actually be effective was the Taser gun. But she wasn't really listening to his babbling, her brain still trying to work out whether she wanted to meet Reno or not. It wasn't until Cid something out of the blue that she took notice.

"What" she asked.

"Shera's pregnant" Cid repeated, a large grin across his face "At the hospital, when they checked her over, they found out she was expecting"

"Oh Cid" Tifa cried happily, throwing herself at her boss and flinging her arms around his neck "I'm so happy for you, congratulations. Do you know how far she's gone?"

"About two months" he smiled "And this may come as a shock, but for the baby's health when it's born, I've promised to give up smoking"

"Wow, some huge sacrifice" Tifa laughed, letting go and beaming manically at him "That's the best piece of news I've heard all year. I know it's early but do you have any names thought out?"

"Not yet" he answered "Maybe Cid JR"

"God help it if it's a boy" she joked "Well, if you need anything – anything at all – you know how to find me"

"Thanks" he smiled "So, you're next mission is" he rummaged through his pockets and placed a cigarette packet into her hand "To dispose of those"

She laughed and put them in her pocket, she knew a certain blond who she could give them to.

The rest of her day was really good, because when Cid was happy, everyone else was. Reeve was ecstatic when he told them his robot cat was nearly completed.

"Just a few more kinks to sort out and then it'll be up and running" he had said, plonking the cat in front of Cid who muttered something about his tidy table now getting messy. She had also told him about the mysterious caller who named himself 'B' the day he came back, and when she asked who it was, she got the cold shoulder and was ushered away as he made a phone call. Being nosy, she tried to eavesdrop on the conversation, but Cid was talking so lowly, she couldn't make out what he was saying. So she gave up and went to bug Barret a bit, who was still working on the Alan Stenners case. It had taken a while, but Tifa remembered why that name was so familiar to her. Stenners was the surname of the man that had been killed the night she first met Cloud, but for obvious reasons, she couldn't tell Barret this. She would have been admitted to an asylum is she did. So she remained quiet and mock helped him with the case.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It soon approached half eight, she had deliberately stayed back at work, trying to find something that could stall her from going to Reno's. '_You could always just say no_' she told herself '_He's hurt you once, and he'll do it again_'. But, despite what her head was saying, she was parked outside his house half an hour later, waiting for him to come out and meet her. After a few minutes he came out, wearing fashionable clothing that complimented him really well. He looked relieved when he got close to her, and even opened up his arms for a hug, but she just glared daggers at him and turned to sit in her car. He slouched into the passenger seat and strapped himself in. For a man who could fly helicopters, he never took the time to actually learn how to drive a car.

'_Cars are for average Joes_' he had said once '_Now helicopters, not a lot of people can say they fly one of them to work can they?_'

"Where to?" she asked, feeling like a taxi driver.

"Shinra Corp" he replied. She eyed him doubtfully but he just smiled and ushered for her to get going.

"You know I'm still pissed at you right?" she said, as they drove down the roads and into the heart of Midgar "So who says I won't crash this car full on into a brick wall and make a quick getaway before it hits?"

"One – because I won't be harmed from hitting a brick wall, I'm a werewolf. Two – you wouldn't wreak your car to just harm me, I'm not worth it and three – who would want to harm this beautiful face?" he asked cockily.

"Still as arrogant I see" she muttered as they reached Shinra Corp, a large building right smack bang in the middle of Midgar, supplying the city's electricity, water and gas. He directed her towards the employee's car park where there was a barrier stopping them from entering. Reno passed his entrance car to her who then passed it to the man who operated the barrier. He stared at the card for a moment then passed it back, pressing a button to raise the red and white barrier. They parked as close to the main doors as they could, there weren't many cars around.

"Why have you brought me to your work place?" she asked dully as they were stood in the lift "If you're being lazy, don't think I'll do your work for you"

Reno just laughed, and it sounded like he was barking "Don't worry" he smiled "I just want you to talk to a few friends of mine"

"Are these friends . . . ?"

"Yeah, they're werewolves"

"Great" she sighed sarcastically. A ding went off, announcing they were at their designated floor. They left the lift and entered a large room which looked like the important meets went on in. It was covered in rich reds and purples, a large brown table running down the middle of the room. At the other end of the table sat two figures that she knew.

Bald headed Rude Saxon watched as she and Reno made their way towards them. Rude was dressed formally in a deep blue suit and black shades over his eyes. He nodded as they took their places at the table.

"Yo Rude" Reno grinned "Looking sharp, what ya been up to?"

Rude just stared at Reno in silence, eyebrow raised; he was never one to talk. Reno just laughed at his best friend and co-worker and turned towards the other occupant of the room – Tseng Turk.

"You wanted to see Tifa?" he asked seriously.

Tseng sat in a way that Royalty would, legs crossed under the table, hands placed on top of each other in front of him, his dark hair tied in a small ponytail, high on his head. No one could not dent that he was a handsome man.

"Yes I did" he smiled, his voice leaving no trace of any Wutainese accent, Wutai being where he was born and raised "Miss Lockhart, I believe you know about what we are?"

"Yes" she answered, scared to face away from him "All purely accidental mind. And if you're going to tell me to stay quiet then don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

"I'm not worried" Tseng said softly "But you are being watched by our superior just in case there are any . . . problems"

"I see" she said slowly "And who may that be? Or can't I ask that?"

"Who do you think it is?" Reno smiled; humour lacing his voice "We _are_ in Shinra Corp"

"Rufus Shinra?" she guessed, Reno nodded "Wow, it's so obvious it's shocking"

"If I am told correctly" Tseng interrupted "You also have knowledge of the vampires?"

"Yeah" Tifa nodded "Accidental again"

"Well, I would like you to never tell them that you have met us here" Tseng asked "Werewolves and vampires don't really get along. We tolerate each other, but no further than that. There are laws kept in place to ensure we don't cross paths and to protect our own"

"I see" Tifa repeated "I heard something from a vampire, saying he wasn't legally entitled to kill a werewolf, is that true?"

Tseng nodded "Another one of our laws. We agreed not to kill each other if we were to ever meet"

"Stupid rule" Reno scoffed "If we had to fight them during full moon, we'd whoop their asses. I mean, Rufus practically owns the whole of Midgar and other organisations around the world, so I don't see why he can't just send all of the vampires packing"

"Because he's scared of Sephiroth" Rude answered, and then suddenly looked guilty for mentioning it.

"Who's Sephiroth?" Tifa asked quickly. The three men swapped glances before Tseng answered.

"_We_ mercifully have Rufus as the head of the werewolves, the vampires have Sephiroth. Not much is known about him other than he's brutal and will do anything to protect his own kind – humans are pawns on a chessboard to him. He's the one who seeks out humans that will serve him well, and then he sends his two lackeys to go and change them. With Sephiroth, it's what he wants, he gets. He's a very intimidating man, so Rufus wouldn't be foolish enough to cross him"

Tifa remembered the large bruise on Clouds face the day before and knew it must have been something powerful to mark him – was it this Sephiroth that was hurting him?

"Have any of you met him?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

"I personally think he's a made up guy" Reno sighed "The only werewolf to ever see him is Rufus. And even he doesn't talk that much about him, and we can't just walk up to the vampire Head Quarters and ask for a little peek"

"Anyway" Tseng said "The vampires are no real concern for us. As long as we keep to the rules that are in place, we're fine. Are there any questions about us you want to ask?"

"Yes" she said "The vampires only need to drain one human per month to keep alive. But, what is it for you?"

Reno sighed "Hate to admit this, but we're no better. When we're in our wolf forms, we have no idea who we are and who the people around us are. Usually we run out and kill the first thing we see, eat them and then we're satisfied. Doesn't sound too bad eh? But, if we're too close to home, we could potentially kill the people most close to us. That's why I was after you the other night Tifa" he sighed "If I had any idea it was you, I wouldn't have attacked you. I guess it _was _lucky that the vampire stepped in. I don't know how I could have lived if I knew I had killed you"

She placed a hand over his and smiled "That's ok" she said softly "Now I know why, I think I understand. One more question" she turned back to Tseng "How many werewolves are there?"

"We can't honestly say" Tseng answered "But in our pack, including Rufus, there are six of us"

"Anyone I know?" she directed at Reno who shook his head. "Ok, I have nothing else to ask right now"

"Well, thank you for coming" Tseng smiled, standing up and offering her his hand which she shook "Please do drop by again"

"I think I will" she said, shaking the hand Rude had just offered her "And don't worry, I won't tell a soul"

"You better not" Tseng said darkly "And I also believe you know the consequences if you do?"

She gulped and nodded, suddenly wanting to get out of the room. Reno took her hand and led her out of the office.

"See" he grinned once they got into the left and headed down "We're not that scary. Much better than those _zombie-wannabe's_, things that die should remain dead"

"Have you ever even talked to one?" she asked.

Reno made a face "Hell no" he spat "And even if I wanted to, they stink, I don't think I'd be able to get close enough to one to hold a conversation"

"Well I bet you don't smell like roses to them either" she suggested "I'm not being bias, but the ones I've met seem to be alright. They have saved my life twice"

"They probably see you as a walking, talking blood bag" Reno scoffed "They call runners - fast food. And if you date one then it's their version of a takeout"

"And what do you see me as?" she asked "I walking slab of meat?"

"No" he smiled "I see the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I was a fool to let her go"

Tifa blushed and quickly got out of the lift as soon as it hit the bottom floor. She didn't want to think about what he said, but his words were running around her head like pop-ups as she got into the car, waited for him to buckle in, and then leave Shinra Corp behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She dropped Reno off home first, the ride being silent the whole time. He tried to kiss her goodnight, but she just turned her head away from him and told him to get out. Downhearted, her left the car and waved her off as she quickly sped away. As soon as she got home, she decided that the weather was nice enough to go and relax outside, in the dead of night. The sky was pitch black and was littered with stars. So she lay on her back in the small garden, arms tucked under her head and she just stared at the sky, watching the stars shine down on her. Soon, the back door opened again and Aerith went over to her.

"There's someone at the door for you?" she said.

"Who is it?" Tifa asked, not really caring.

"He didn't say. He's got strange blond hair though. Should I send him through or send him packing?"

"Let him in" Tifa yawned.

Aerith nodded and disappeared, and then within seconds, Cloud was standing over her, a bemused look on his face.

"Strange place for a nap" he commented.

"I'm star gazing" she said simply.

"I see that. Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to. Don't tell me you've never just laid back and watched them"

"Can't say I have" he said "Don't really have the time to look at them"

"Well you have time now" she said, grabbing his hand and making him lay next to her "What do you want me for?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to take you out to dinner" he whispered "I was thinking, there's this fancy restraint that I haven't been to in years. If you've got the time, I would love to take you there"

Her heart stopped beating for a moment; she sat up and looked down on him. Did he just ask her out on a date? A hot guy that she denied she felt a little attracted to was asking her to escort him on a date? Wow, she never thought she'd see the day.

"I'd love to" she smiled, laying back down, a little bit closer to him than before "I'm free tomorrow night if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure" he said, moving his arm and slipping it around her shoulders. Normally, she would have just shoved any bloke away that did that, but she found herself leaning into his touch. Her head was practically on his chest, and for some reason she felt it was right, felt normal. Despite him being cold skinned, she felt unbelievably warm. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes become heavy and sensed herself falling into the world of sleep.

_Wow, not the best chapter as I found it hard to keep it long, but I managed it. May have been a bit slow – but I think the next chapter is my personal favourite so far. _

_So guys, what do you think? Even though this is a Cloti, what do you think of the little splashes of Renti here? Like or no like? P.S. I personally think Reno's eyes are blue but most people think they're green, that's why in future, I'm just gunna put aqua. _

_Also, who is hurting poor Cloud? And who are those two people in the middle who were talking about Tifa as some sort of experiment? Oooohhhh. The plot thickens (was there even one before?). Well, till next time. _

_Keza xXx_


	6. Bedtime story

**Lockhart007**

_Can I just say, if I mention eyes (or the colour of them) too much in this fic, then I'm sorry. I have a personal fascination with eyes, so I can't help but mention them all of the time. _

_Hee hee, I'm writing this whilst listening to One Winged Angel (over and over again). _

_As I've mentioned before – I cannot write good romantic scenes (But I'll have a good go at it.)_

_So, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and thanks for reading up to this point. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's filled with Cloti goodness (low in fat and high in fibre, hee hee). _

**Chapter Six**

_Have you ever seen a smashed Vampire? Me either, this should be fun. _

She woke up the next morning, in bed and still in last night's clothing. She sat up and wondered how she got there because she never was a sleep walker. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got showered and dressed. She got into the kitchen to find Aerith making herself a cup of tea.

"That friend of yours is a real gentleman" she commented once Tifa entered the room "You fell asleep outside and he carried you to your room. And we had a lovely conversation before he left"

"Oh, yeah?" Tifa said, worried about what they would have talked about "About what?"

"Just the pleasantries" Aerith said "Nothing much. You didn't say that the friend you went away with was cute. I dunno what it is about him, but I feel like I've met him before"

Tifa raised an eyebrow "You have?"  
"Well no" she muttered, putting the milk back into the fridge "Just something about him is familiar to me" she looked thoughtful for a moment "May have seen him in the florists, or around town . . . anyway, he mentioned something about you two going out to dinner tonight?"

Tifa looked up and saw Aerith smiling cheekily, eyes sparkling, her face telling her that she wanted in on all of the gossip.

"Just dinner with a friend" Tifa half lied (could she class Cloud as a _friend_?) "Nothing else"

"Right" Aerith grinned, drawling the word out longer than needed "So I shouldn't except to see you tonight then?" and then she winked.

"AERITH!" Tifa yelped in surprise "You're the last person I would think to hear that from"

"I may have taken the chastity vow until marriage" Aerith smiled "But I'm not stupid about what goes on in that area. Believe it or not but I have had a few guys try it on with me throughout my life"

"Chastity vow" Tifa scoffed "It's not like the guy you get married to is gunna be 'pure' either. What you need to do is get yourself a hot guy in a room then don't leave for a few days"

"I would" Aerith said "But I'm not _you_" she paused for a second then added "No offense"

"None taken" Tifa smiled, waving a hand to dismiss the comment "I _should_ be home tonight, and if not, I'll probably be drunk underneath a bus or something"

"I'll be sure to look for you in the morning" Aerith said, then shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth "Oh, before I forget, he told me, to tell you, that he'll pick you up tonight at seven, formal clothing"

Tifa nodded then made herself some toast, and as soon as she was done eating it, she said goodbye to Aerith and drove to work. It was a peaceful drive, hardly any traffic on the roads, so she got to the station fairly quickly. Without talking to anybody, she made her way to the AVALANCHE entrance and into the HQ. As always, Cid was sat in front of his computers, looking bored as he scrolled his eyes over some documents. This image of Cid sat there was the same for her over the whole year she had been an agent, the only difference now was that he didn't have a cigarette sticking out of his gob. So she sauntered over to him, rested her folded arms on top of his head and muttered "How's the non-smoking going?"

"Fine" he muttered stiffly, flicking his head as a sign for her to get off, which she did "Not had one since yesterday"

"That's great" Tifa beamed, sitting on the edge of his table and crossing her legs "The next thing you need to do now, is cut back on the swearing"

"Why?" he huffed.

"Well, unless you want your child's first work to be either _shit _or _fuck_, then you're gunna have to control your mouth"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he grunted "Some sort of child expert or something? Until you have your own children, don't start lecturing me"

"Just saying" she said, holding her arms up in defence and rolling her eyes "By the way you're acting, anyone would think _you're _the hormonal pregnant woman"

"Why don't you piss off and do something useful?" he muttered, not unkindly "Like your _job_"

"I am" she said "I'm just waiting for Johnny to find me instead of the other way round. It's like he turns invisible as soon as I go out hunting for him"

As Cid was about to open his mouth with a wise-assed remark, Reeve ran in, a large remote in his hands and sweat running down his face.

"Do I want to know?" Cid asked uncaringly.

"It's finished" Reeve gasped, practically shoving Tifa off of the table and plugging the huge black remote into the mains of Cids' computer "I've put Cait Sith in the-"

"Who?" Tifa and Cid asked together.

Reeve continued like he never was interrupted "- robotics training room. Any second now, we should get a picture"

The three of them waited, eyes glued to the largest of the screens. The document that was pictured on it suddenly disappeared, the screen turned black for a second but soon the picture showed them a greyish-green wall. Reeve excitedly picked up the remote that was plugged into the computer and twisted a large knob. The picture on the screen turned with the motion and they got a good view of a long hallway of the same dull colour.

"Cait Sith is what I've called the robot" Reeve explained as he pressed the up button, and the camera was going down the hallway, where a wooden circular target shot out from the wall and was suddenly blown off as a white and black paw came into view on the screen and shot a bullet from its hand.

"A robotic gun" Cid mumbled in a bored tone "Not like you haven't invented millions of them already Tuesti"

"But Cait Sith is different" Reeve grinned, moving the robot cat further down the hallway and shot down two more targets "Has guns in his arms, cameras in his eyes, speakers so I can talk through him, and can move at tremendous speeds. It can change the way we do things around here for the better. Agents will no longer have to risk their lives going into unknown places if we send in this first"

"But can it apprehend criminals?" Tifa asked "There's no use to it if it can't do that. The last thing we want to do is to alert criminals that they're being watched when _Terminator Cat _comes along"

"I thought about adding a Taser or a stun gun onto it" Reeve nodded as the robot cat now went up the stairs quite efficiently "But I didn't want to overload it with gadgets"

Halfway up the stairs, three targets that popped up were suddenly blown apart by the robot (one had even been punched by the cats tiny fists), and Reeve tested the voice controlling.

"Testing, testing" he spoke into to the little microphone attached to the remote. An echo resounded out of the computer, confirming that the speakers of the cat were working. "Activate Stage Two"

Stage Two being the higher up testing program for robots that needed to be tested out before being put to use. As they watched, a small machine gun appeared from on top of the stairs and started firing relentlessly at the cat, bullets flying everywhere and bouncing off the camera, making it harder to see. Reeve stuck out his tongue in concentration and excitement as he pressed a green button and a grenade popped into the cats' hand, the pin pulled and thrown at the gun. The screen zoomed away from the gun as a few seconds later, an explosion shot fragments of metal everywhere.

"Wow" Tifa gasped, not been able to look away from the screen "It's like I'm watching a war game or something. What other tricks does this cat have up its metal sleeves?"

"I'll show you" Reeve grinned, moving the 'joy stick' upwards and the cat went back up the steps, but as it reached the top, something was flung out of nowhere and the screen was a whirlwind of colours and shapes as the robot was hurled down the stairs. As soon as the screen stopped moving, the camera was shown to be on its side on the floor and pointed at the _cat's body_!

"Oh my" Cid roared in humour "Its fucking head has come clean off"

Cid was right, since the camera they were watching through was in the Cait Siths eyes, and the view they were getting was the body, then the cat must have been beheaded during the fall.

"Not a problem" Reeve smirked, directing the still moving body towards the screen, but as soon as it bent down to pick up its head, it suddenly got stuck in the position it was in. Reeve's brow furrowed in confusion as the body appeared to spark at the edges and twitch. Cid roared in hysterics, clutching his sides as the cats knees buckled and fell on top of its own head, blocking the view. Reeve viciously jabbed his fingers around the remote, pushing all of the buttons randomly. Suddenly, a large explosion rang through the speakers, making everything on the desk vibrate and the screen went white, then fuzzy then blank. The only sounds around the room were Cids' booming laughter and static coming through the speakers. A shocked Reeve opened up the remote, revealing a small screen and ran his eyes over it. After a while, he closed it, gulped and whispered "By what I've just been shown by the cameras in the training room, Cait Sith seemed to have self-detonated himself. There are body bits and mechanics all over the place, and it looks like any minute it's going to set alight, so if you'll excuse me"

He quickly left the room to two sets of laughter, Tifa having to use the table to keep herself from falling and Cid producing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the floods of tears that were streaming from his eyes.

"Oh boy" he laughed "That's the funniest shit I've seen all month. Oh Reeve, always able to find ways to amuse me, even if it's unintentionally"

"He better not be wanting to hold a funeral of it" Tifa giggled "And if he does, I'm sure the kettle won't mind being the vicar" this sent them into more waves of uncontrollable laughter, making Tifa thankful that she was wearing water proof mascara.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After Reeve had managed to retrieve all of the bits that belonged to his exploded cat, he barricaded himself inside of his office and worked on rebuilding it again. Tifa and Cid however just talked and laughed all day. Their conversation being about Shera, the baby, the Cait Sith meltdown (which they still couldn't stop laughing about) and other random bits and bobs. But it wasn't long before Tifa was back home, trying on different dresses in her room with Aerith sat on her bed, given her opinions and advice.

"I don't want it _too_ fancy" Tifa said, moving aside a floor length red dress and picking out a little black one and pressed it in front of her body and looked in the mirror, then sighed "_Or_ too revealing"

"Well you have this little black cardigan to cover up your bandaged arm" Aerith commented, lifting up the small item of clothing and pressing it against a light green dress and shaking her head "So you'll need one that goes with black"

"Well that short lists that to everything" Tifa mumbled, placing the black dress back inside her wardrobe and grabbing a dress which was of a rich coloured blue. She had bought it a few months back but still hadn't worn it. She draped it over her body and glancing into the full length mirror.

"Now that" Aerith whistled "Is nice"

"Not too fancy or revealing?" Tifa asked.

"Well put it on and I'll tell you"

Tifa smiled, shed her clothing, and carefully got into the blue dress made of silk material. It stopped just above her knees, the top cupping her breasts nicely and sticking close to her shapely form. Aerith stood up and helped her friend into the long seethed cardigan. She stood back and wolf whistled.

"Don't think I'm being weird or anything" she smiled "But you look hot"

"Thanks" Tifa grinned "So this one it is then?"

"Got any black high heels?"

"Which girl doesn't?"

"Then yes" the auburn haired girl nodded "Accessorise with that bag I got you last Christmas, nice jewellery and a boat because Cloud won't be able to stop drooling"

Tifa nodded and searched for her shoes - black stilettos, her small black shoulder bag and a pair of sapphire dangle earrings and a silver cross around her neck (she remembered what Reno had said about vampires classing humans as a takeout meal if you went on a date with them, and she certainly didn't fancy being chomped on). She flattened the bottom of her dress, made sure it covered the little pin holes where she was hit with the bat on the train (the bandage being removed as soon as she got home), applied a little bit more make-up to her face and shoved whatever she needed into her bag. She looked at the clock in the kitchen where she was having one last cup of tea, and it showed her that it was half six.

"Nervous?" Aerith asked as she shoved a simple TV dinner into the microwave and set the timer.

"A little" Tifa said, not wanting to admit that in fact, she was pretty scared. It's not every day you go out on a date with a vampire.

"You'll be fine" Aerith smiled as the microwave whirled around and began heating up her food "And if he tries anything, he'll have me to answer to"

Tifa just smiled and sipped at her drink, kinda regretting agreeing to going out with him. But free food at a fancy restaurant shouldn't be turned down (well she guessed that Cloud would be the one paying since he was the one who asked). Her eyes were glued to the clock, watching the bigger hand go about its business. She was so absorbed in watching the big hand that she failed to notice that the smaller one had bit seven o'clock, and she jumped half a mile when there was a knock at the door.

"Have fun" Aerith grinned, who was sat at the table eating her ready-made meal. Tifa placed her empty mug onto the kitchen counter, strolled down the hallway and opened the door. Cloud was stood there wearing nothing but black and white. Black trousers, shoes and a black jacket, his shirt was white and the first few buttons were undone. If he didn't look so handsome, she would have had a go at him for not wearing a tie and not tucking in his shirt, but she just stood there open mouthed and blushing. His eyes raked over her form, a cheeky smile gracing his features, and he was decent enough to not let his gaze linger too long on her cleavage. He stared into her eyes and then awkwardly lifted up his arm and held out a single red rose to her.

"I'm not a romantic guy by nature" he muttered, scratching the back of his head as she took the flower and sniffed it "But I've seen stuff in movies so . . . corny or what?"

"Thank you" she whispered, placing it with some other flowers in a vase that was perched on the table just behind her "And it wasn't that corny"

He visibly relaxed, his eyes were drawn to the necklace she had around her neck as she joined him outside and closed the door behind her. He reached out and took the little cross in his hand and smiled.

"Very cute" he commented, letting go and shoving his hands deep inside his trouser pockets.

"So cross's don't work on you either?" she asked, he shook his head "Well, what does work?"

He winked and tapped his nose "Now that would be telling. Shall we?" he held out his arm like a gentleman would, but she was no lady so she just rolled her eyes and made her way down the steps and towards his car. She waited until he unlocked the doors, got in and strapped herself in; making sure her dress was still covering her thighs as he got into the driver's seat.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked as he shut his own door and turned the car on. He waited as another car passed down the road before he turned out of his parking spot between Aeriths Beatle and next doors car, and set off down the road.

"Heard of Mixies Café?" he said, she nodded. "Not there, I'm taking you to Godo's Deluxe Restaurant"

Godo's was the most high class restaurant in Midgar, only the most famous and rich people ate there. She wondered if Cloud was secretly famous but quickly guessed that over the many years of living, he would have collected quite a lot of cash throughout his life – hence the flash car and clothing. The whole thought of money somehow reminded her of Barret saying that his case subject – Mr Stenners – owed a lot of money to probably a Loan Shark, and she knew it had been Cloud who had killed him. She briefly remembered Cloud saying to Mr Stenners that he had broken a promise, and she quickly came to the conclusion that Cloud must have been the one he owed the money too.

"What are you thinking about?" Cloud suddenly asked, his gaze fully focused on the road ahead.

"Of nothing much" she lied, now wondering if Cloud had later managed to get back his money by other ways "I'm just surprised you're taking to such a high classed place"

"Well if it's bothering you" he grinned "Do you want to go to McDonalds instead?"

She laughed with him and shook her head "If I wasn't wearing such a nice dress I'd say yes. Maybe we'll go there for our next date"

There was a momentary silence before he said "So, if all goes well, there'll be another date?"

"I see why not" she said, knowing that that cursed blush was coming back into view.

"Ok" he grinned "Next date, McDonalds drive-thru it is"

She couldn't help but keep a large smile plastered onto her face the whole time they were in the car, and as they later rolled into the parking lot or the restaurant; her cheeks were burning as her mouth grinned wider. Once they had parked (Tifa being quite surprised that a swanky place like this not having those guys that parked the car for them), he motioned for her stay put as he got out, strode around the back and opened the door for her, hand held out and waiting for her to take it.

"If the lady would please remove herself from the vehicle, we can go inside and get a table" he beamed. She gazed up at him lovingly, placed her hand into his and let herself get pulled to her feet and was surprised when he had pulled her into a small hug.

"I forgot to tell you that you look absolutely stunning tonight Tifa" he whispered into her ear as he hip bumped the door close and clicked a button to lock all of the doors. Her whole face lit up red and she buried her face into his chest to try and hide it.

"T-thank you" she stuttered, a slight shiver running up her spine as one of his hands placed themselves at the bottom of her back and pulled her closer into the hug. From what she had read in books, vampires were supposed to be cold and solid, but heat was radiating from his body and he was as comfortable to hug as a large teddy bear. They stayed in that position until Cloud sighed and pulled away slightly "Let's go inside then" he smiled, moving a strand of her hair to the side to get a closer look at her face. As he watched her eyes sparkle and her blush slowly fade, he couldn't help but think in his mind that she was one of the most beautiful women that he had the pleasure to meet in his long life. His eyes lingered onto her fully pouted lips, and he had to tear himself away from her slightly before he did something that would have earning him a hard slap across the face.

As his body removed itself from hers, she was suddenly hit with the cold of the air, so she nodded, took his hand into hers (surprising them both) and walked up to the main entrance. Godo's Deluxe Restaurant was a large building with a miniature red velvet carpet leading up to the wooden double doors, beautiful lights gracing the outside and inside it held huge chandeliers that held real candles (not electric ones), walls coloured with rich reds, purples and browns and flowers and expensive paintings decorating the walls and the floor was made of polished wood. A small, proudly dressed man with black hair and a large walrus like moustache strolled up to them as they entered and bowed.

"Mister Strife" the man grinned, holding out his hand as he straightened from his bow "It has been what? Three years since you have graced this place with your presence?"

"Yeah sorry Godo" Cloud smiled, shaking hands "But I have been busy in recent years so I haven't had the time to visit. I'd like you to meet my date for the night, Miss Tifa Lockhart"

"Madam" Godo said in an almost awed voice as he bowed again and took her hand and kissed it "Such a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" she nodded, shifting her bag back onto her shoulder.

"Why is it that men like me always seem to have no luck with women, but men like you get the beautiful ones?" Godo asked Cloud who just smiled politely and shrugged. "I'll take you to your table now"

"Thank you" they both said and as they were led through the large, full tables, Tifa recognising a few famous faces sat at some ofthem.

"It's that bloke from that sitcom Aerith watches" she whispered to Cloud as she noticed a tall, handsome brown haired man sat at a table opposite a beautiful woman with dark hair and in a pale blue dress "And there's that news reporter from the Midgar News at Ten and oh my God, is that Joseph Fryer, the main actor from-"

"Tifa" Cloud interrupted "We're in one of the most popular places in Midgar, of course there are going to be a few recognisable faces in here. So keep your eyes faced forwards and please resist the urge to go and tackle some poor actor to the floor"

"Sorry" she giggled as they were directed to the corner table that was kind of secluded from the rest of the guests – more privacy. Godo waited as Cloud pulled out a chair for her, waited for her to sit on it then pushing it under and got seated opposite her. Godo passed them a menu each and told them that a waitress would be with them as soon as they were ready to order.

"So I take it you used to be a regular here?" she asked as her eyes raked over the different starters that was on the first page of the menu.

"Used to" he answered, not even looking at his menu "I haven't been here since-" he stopped himself, his gaze now locked onto the table. She waited for him to finish but he just picked up the menu again, hid his face behind it and mumbled something about ordering something he hadn't had before. She didn't want to urge him to talk about something he obviously wanted to avoid, so she decided to just order the soup and waited for him to re-emerge from behind the menu. A few seconds later he placed it back onto the table and smiled warmly.

"Nice place huh?" he asked, motioning around the room with one hand.

"Yeah" she agreed, feeling slightly awkward now "I feel so out of place, with all of these important people around"

"Well don't" he said seriously "You look like a multi-millionaire actress, so don't start feeling like you don't belong here any less than they do"

Within the next minute, a young Wutainese girl with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a waitress uniform came over to them and reached for her pen that she had tucked behind her ear and retrieved a little notepad from her apron pocket. "Hello" she said "My name is Yuffie, and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes" Cloud said "I'll have the tomato soup and . . . ?"

"I'll have the same" Tifa finished. Yuffie wrote it down and said "Anything else? Drinks maybe?"

"Your finest red wine please" Cloud nodded. Yuffie smiled and left them.

"You're driving" Tifa said to him "You can't have an alcoholic drink"

"Tifa" he said like it was of no concern "Alcohol doesn't affect me like it does you, trust me, I'll be fit to drive"

"Well if you're drinking I'm not" she said "Not much of a drinker anyway"

"Whatever" Cloud muttered "But if you think for one second I'll let you behind the wheel of my beloved car, then you've got another thing coming"

He sent her a dazzling smile that made her heart warm up and melt and unconsciously reached out for a bread stick and started eating it. He just chuckled and reached out and took her free hand into his. Her skin tingled where he touched and she almost gasped at the intensity of his eyes.

"You do trust me don't you Tifa?" he asked seriously "You did agree to come here with me because you wanted to and not because you were afraid to say no?"

"Of course I trust you" she said, placing her other hand on top of his "And I have to reason to be scared of the man who has saved my life. If anything, I may even like you"

His face softened and he looked relieved "Good" he gasped "I like you too. Now, I haven't brought you here to lecture you about things but I need to know what those werewolves have told you. They'll love an excuse to put a bad mark on the vampires, and please, be honest with me"

She took in a deep breath and said "Not much. All I know is that there are unknown numbers of them around the world, nothing else. But I do have a question for you. Who is Sephiroth?"

He stiffened slightly, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and fury, and he had to swallow back a spitting remark "They mentioned Sephiroth to you?" he asked lowly.

She nodded then whispered "But they didn't say who he was, only that he was the vampire head. You don't have too, but could you tell me more about him?"

"No" he said quickly "You don't need to know anything about him, he's of no concern of ours"

"But he's hurting you isn't he?" she blurted, watching him flinch "You still have the bruise on your face. Is it him that is hurting you?"

"Let's not talk about this" he grumbled as he let go of her hand and sunk back into his chair "I wanted this to be a nice evening with just the two of us. I only asked that question because I needed to know, and I'd rather not talk about _him _right now thank you very much"

"Sorry" she muttered, not looking at him "I'm just concerned about you, that's all"

Her head was then tilted up as he gently cupped her chin and looked straight at her and said "And I'm gracious of that, I really am. But you don't need to worry ok?"

"Ok" she sighed as he let go and smiled at someone behind her as their soup and wine arrived. Cloud poured himself a glass after Tifa shook her head, asking Yuffie for something non-alcoholic, and tucked into her meal. The soup was delicious, the best she had ever tasted, and she didn't waste time bolting it down. Cloud chuckled as he slowly tucked in his.

"I thought you ate blood" she said to him as soon as she had eaten her way through half of the bowl.

"I do" he said "Did I forget to mention that vampires can eat regular human food as well? It holds no nutritional value to us, but it still tastes delicious"

Wow, she was learning something new every day, and this new piece of information about the vampires was one of the most interesting ones so far. She wanted to ask him another question, but she knew that the topic wouldn't be suitable conversation through their meal. They quickly finished and their bowls were taken away almost instantly by Yuffie. They picked up their menus again to look at what they could have for their main course, and Tifa instantly became confused. Everything was poshly named, and most of the things had names from different languages. She was torn between a full steak meal and something small.

"What's the mental dilemma this time?" he asked, practically seeing the cogs in her brain working at full speed.

"I want to order the steak but on the other hand, I don't want to because it's expensive"

He sighed "Look, I have enough money to buy this place and keep it running for a year without a single customer, so I'm pretty sure I can afford to buy you a lump of gravy covered cows ass from here"

She snorted with laughter and said "Ok, steak it is for me then"

Yuffie (who Tifa guessed was about nineteen) returned and took their order and shockingly for Tifa, Cloud had ordered a chicken salad.

"I'm not allergic to lettuce if that's what you're worried about" he said as he took notice of her shocked face. She closed her mouth and shook her head. He just laughed and kissed her hand the same way he did that one time back in the car. This time, she was just barely able to control the blush that threatened to overpower her face. They remained silent this time, and within ten minutes, their meals arrived and Cloud ordered another bottle of wine because he had drunk the last one.

"Slow down" she muttered as she cut delicately into her meat "Or you _will _end up drunk"

"Oh sshh" he said, popping a cherry tomato into his gob "It's not like its gunna kill my liver is it?"

He then giggled – a sound that made her laugh too – and then began eating his food and downing the wine as soon as it arrived.

"Sooooooo" she said slowly, trying to make conversation "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Hhmm" he muttered, trying to work it out in his head "About three hundred and seventeen years. I was turned when I was twenty three so in total, I'm currently three hundred and forty years old"

"Wow" she gasped "You're old enough to be by great, great, great, great granddads granddad. I sure do like to pick the older men. But all jokes aside, you must have seen and lived through so many wonderful and terrible things"

"Yup" he said, pouring himself _another _glass of wine "Lived through three wars. Watched people be born, live their lives then die. Even watched as the economy changed rapidly around me. But I'm young when put aside the other vampires. There's Vincent, he's over four hundred years and then there's Sephiroth who is even older that that"

"Wow" she said "Anyone else?"

"Well there is-" he took another gulp of his wine, draining the glass, and looking rather disappointed when he picked up the wine bottle to find it empty. So he ushered Yuffie over and ordered a third bottle. He turned and lazily grinned at her.

"Gaia" she muttered "You're drunk! So much for it not affecting you! You are so not fit to drive, after this bottle-" Yuffie appeared again and placed the new bottle into the ice bucket "-you're having no more"

"Spoil spo-sport" he slurred, abandoning his meal and opening the bottle "And I'm . . . I'm not drunk"

"You are" she said "And lower your voice, your practically shouting at me"

"I'm not" he huffed, pouring the red drink into his glass and putting the neck of the bottle to his lips and tilting his neck back and gulping it down like water. He cleared it within a minute, his drunken state not even feeling the burn of the alcohol as it was chugged down his throat. He placed the empty bottle back into the bucket, lifted the glass and said "To – to you Tifa. I dunno what to say . . . no seriously, my heads gone all fuzzy, I have no idea what to say" he then shrugged and drunk the glass dry. He then noticed that she had finished her meal and asked "Dessert?"

"No" she sighed "You're in no fit state to remain in a public place, so just pay so we can go"

"Bossy, bossy, bossy" he grumbled as he reached for his wallet and flung down over one thousand Gil onto the table "That should cover the bill"

And as he tried to stand up he whacked his knee of the table and then fell back onto his seat, wondering why he was unable to stand up and why she was staring at him with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry" Tifa said to Yuffie as she same over to check if everything was alight "He's had a bit too much, could we possibly have the bill please?"

"The money is on the table" Cloud added, very slowly leaning sideways and hanging off his chair. Yuffie passed Tifa the bill for five hundred and seventy Gil and as Cloud stood up successfully this time, he pushed the money into Yuffies hands; grabbed Tifa's and led them out of the restaurant.

"Come back soon" Godo called after them as they left the building and headed towards the car. He fumbled around in his pockets and soon got out the key and opened the doors of his car. She quickly swiped them from his hands and shoved him aside.

"I'm driving" she told him sternly as she opened the driver's seat and sat down "_You_ may be immortal but I certainly am not. So get your ass into the passenger seat, shut up and buckle up"

Cloud actually pouted, gave her a kicked puppy look but did as he told. He shakily strode around the front of the car, and she shook her head in despair as he almost tripped over his own feet and had to use the bonnet of the car to stop him falling flat onto his face. She leaded over to the other side and flung the door open for him.

"Get inside" she hissed "God, you are so embarrassing"

"But you love it" he grinned as he practically fell into the seat and slammed the door shut. He fumbled with the seat belt for a while before his intoxicated brain finally managed to work it out. He reached out for the glove box, took out a packet of cigarettes, took one out, lit it and rolled the window down as Tifa started moving the car out of the car park. They didn't speak another word to each other until they drove down the almost deserted motorway which was dark and foggy, making it hard for her to see. She side glanced at him, and wasn't surprised that he had rolled the window back up and was now resting his head on his arms that was resting on top of the glove box. He had no practical reason for breathing, but it looked and sounded like he was taking in deep gulps of air and letting it out slowly.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"Not sure" he mumbled, not raising his head. "My brain is spinning"

"I'm not surprised" she said, letting a small chuckle pass her lips "All of that alcohol"

"It's not that" he groaned, lifting himself up and resting into the chair, eyes closed "Is this a bad time to mention I get really bad motion sickness when I'm the passenger in a moving vehicle?"

"No, you failed to tell me that" she frowned, now worried that she was going to get covered in vampire vomit any second now "Can you hold it in for another ten minutes?"

He nodded weakly, sweat running down his face; eyes still clamped shut and his hands rubbing together nervously. His once pale completion now had a sickly pale green colour to it. She wasn't sure whether to drive quicker or slow down a bit to make the ride less bumpy. The next five minutes were filled with the sounds of Cloud breathing deeply, trying to calm his nerves and he started to shake slightly. Suddenly he screamed "Stop the car! STOP THE CAR!"

She swerved the car to the side and hit the brakes and before the car even stopped he had flung the door open and was out like a shot, hurling tonight's meal into the grass by the side of the road. She kept her eyes forward, not wanting to watch him vomit but she couldn't block out the sounds of him heaving and the slight splattering of it as it hit the floor. She started to feel a bit queasy herself, but soon she heard him stop, spit a couple of times and shakily got back into the car, looking less green but paler than usual. He slowly strapped himself in, wiped at his sweaty brow with a shaky hand and whispered "Just . . . just drive"

"Feeling better?" she asked as she turned the key again and set off back down the road.

"Just . . ."

"Don't ask? Ok, we'll be at your house soon. But once we get to Midgar, you're gunna have to direct me"

He nodded slightly again and sank into the seat, eyes shut, hands clasped together and breathing deeply again. She drove carefully this time, not wanting Cloud yelling at her to stop again, because when he had done, she had jumped a mile and had almost sent the car into a skid and onto the opposite side of the road. As they reached Midgar, Cloud just weakly opened one eye and just muttered the words _left_, _right _and _straight ahead_ so she knew where she was going. Due to his current drunken state, they had gone around the same buildings about twice because he couldn't remember the directions. Eventually they ended up down his street and in front of his house. They got out of the car (Cloud almost falling out) and locked it.

"Well" Tifa smiled, passing back the keys "I've had a . . . interesting night. I'd like to do this again, when you're not so intoxicated"

"You not coming in for a coffee or something?" he asked seriously.

She shook her head "Nah, it's late. So I'm gunna order a taxi and-"

"C'mon" Cloud grinned "One drink. I promise I won't molester you" he winked then added "Unless you want me too"

Tifa couldn't help but smile and agree as she followed Cloud into his house. The first thing he did when they got inside was go into the down stairs bathroom to brush his teeth. She entered his spacious living room and sat down on the brown leather sofa that was placed in the middle of the room, facing the rather small television set at the end of the room. The walls were painted cream, with one wall a chocolate brown, and the carpet was of a mocha colour. A small silver chandelier hung from the roof and placed around the room was a coffee table, a small cabinet, a matching arm chair and a large bookshelf filled with books, DVDs and ornaments.

"Tea, coffee or something else?" Cloud asked as he popped his head into the living room.

"Um tea please" she smiled, "Milk with one sugar . . . do you want any help?"

"I think I'm capable" he smirked, and then disappeared. She shed her cardigan and folded it up and placed it next to her alongside her bag. She kicked her heels off folded her legs under her body at an angle and rested her head on her left arm which was leaning on the arm of the sofa. As she got comfortable, Cloud entered the room and placed two steaming mugs onto the coffee table and sat in the arm chair and shed off his jacket.

"So, you live here on your own?" Tifa asked once he had got settled.

"Yup" he answered "Been living in this house for about twenty years. Been in Midgar most of my life"

"Where did you originally come from?" she said, rather interested.

"Well, I was born in Nibleheim and when I was five, my mother got a job in Gongaga, so we moved there. I came here to Midgar when I was turned into a vampire at twenty-three"

"You were born in Nibleheim?" she asked shocked "So was I, I grew up there too. I moved here when I was eighteen. Wow, coincidence or what?"

He just laughed and lent forwards and took his drink into his hands. "Very coincidental"

"So" she said, pushing her luck, finding that Cloud was a little bit more open when drunk "You obviously had your mother. What about your father?"

"I never properly knew him" he grunted "I'm what you would call, a one night stand child"

"Oh" she said "Sorry. So any siblings?"

Cloud sighed, and mentally fought with himself, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"I had a brother" he eventually admitted "Well, a half-brother. We had the same father. He was two years older than me"

"What was his name?"

He looked shifty for a moment before answering "Zack"

"And was Zack a . . ?"

"Vampire? Yeah he was, in fact, he was the one who turned me into what you see today"

"Your brother turned you into a vampire?" she asked with interest, then added sarcastically "Sheesh, he must have really loved you"

Cloud chuckled "We were practically inseparable" he sighed "He thought he was saving me, but instead. He turned my life into a living hell"

"Would you . . . would you mind sharing the story with me?" she asked "About when you were still a human?"

He eyed her carefully, a look between curiosity and wonder "You _want _to know about my past?"

"Yeah" she smiled, reaching out and taking her tea into her hands and taking a small sip "I feel like I should know a bit more about the guy I've just had a date with. And like I said to you ages ago at the café, I think it would be rather interesting"

A silence filled the room, where they just stared at each other. He suddenly let out a one syllable laugh and then sighed again "Alright" he said, running a hand through his blond hair "But I'll warn you now, when I get into telling something, I usually rant or go into too much detail about things. So you'll have to bare with me, and also don't interrupt me, because I might lose track of what I'm saying then I won't be able to finish"

Tifa nodded, and waited for him to start talking. He took one last sip of his drink, placed it back onto the table, crossed his legs and racked his brain on where to begin.

"I guess I'll start off when I was a kid" he said.

_((FLASHBACK))_

_As a child, I was raised solely by my mother. Before I knew about Zack, I had no other family members. I can't say I was a popular child in the village, because I wasn't. The other kids used to think I was a little strange, and back in those days, being a bastard child with an unknown father was the lowest of the low - thus me having no real friends. I just usually stayed inside and helped my mother around the house like cooking, cleaning and other random jobs here and there. My mother was a wonderful woman; I inherited her blond hair and unfortunately her small height. She was compassionate, hardworking, filled with love and she always seemed to have time for me. You see, she worked in the fields, harvesting crops and serving the family of the Mayor of Nibleheim. It was decent pay, and was enough to put food on the table and clothes on our backs. Then, as a curious four year old child, finally clocking on about what the other kids were saying to me, one day I asked her:_

"_Do I have a daddy like all of the other children?"_

_Mum at the time had been washing the plates from dinner, and had accidently let the one she was cleaning slip through her grasp and it fell to the floor with a crash, sending pieces everywhere._

"_Why would you ask that?" she asked as she bent down and picked up the shattered pieces._

"_Everyone else has one" I told her as I tried to help._

"_Well of course you do sweetie" she said "He's currently away working for a large business in the big city"_

_I believed her of course, finally feeling normal. That was the first ever lie she had told me, but I wasn't supposed to know that. So for a whole year, I would brag to all of the other kids that my father was a highly proud business man and that he was better than theirs. They weren't happy about that, so they secluded me even more than they already had – not like I really cared. I had a loving mother and an amazing father that would show up one day and show them all, so who needed them? _

_Well, a year later, my mum got transferred to a higher paying job serving the Mayor of Gongaga. She took the job immediately because it had better pay, better working hours and that we would have been moved to a bigger and better house. Gongaga is totally different to Nibleheim, dunno if you've been there but it's so totally different. It's bigger for a start, wetter as well, used the rain all of the time. There also weren't many other children around so it suited me just fine. We got on with our new neighbours almost straight away, and the old women used too coo over me like I was the cutest thing they had ever seen in their long lives. They were the ones who would take it in turns to babysit me while my mother was at work. It was the local little church that was used as a school. I was taught by Nuns, and to be totally honest, I loved it. I was never brought up with Religion, but I felt like I was safe in that place. Growling up socially inept, I didn't make friends quickly. I wouldn't speak to anyone other than the Nuns, and during breaks, I would sit on my own, drinking my juice and watching the other kids play and laugh with each other. _

_Until one day, another boy older than we came over and introduced himself._

"_Hey" he said, a large smile plastered over his face, his blue eyes shone with kindness and wild black hair as unruly as mine. He held out his hand and I timidly shook it "I've noticed you've been sitting on your own the past few days. How about you come over and play with me and my friends?"_

_Suddenly my natural shyness got the better of me, so I avoided eye contact and mumbled a "No thank you" _

"_Come on" he laughed, practically picking me up from where I was sitting "You can't be on your own forever. My name is Zack by the way, Zack Fair"_

"_Cloud" I muttered, still staring at the floor "Strife"_

_And despite my reluctance, he introduced me to his two friends, Kunsel and Cissnei. They instantly accepted me into the group and from that point on, I hung out with them, sat next to them during lessons and they never judged me about not having a father around. But at that point, I still believed that my father was a top ranked business man, so yeah. _

_Now my mother quickly made a new best friend with a co-worker at the Mayors house. Melanie Fair, Zacks mother. Mrs Fair used to always come over and help around with the refurbishing of the house and sometimes she used to bring along Zack, where we usually just stayed in my room and played cards or something. By that point, Zack had become my first ever best friend, and we used to spend all of our spare time together. Despite me being five and he seven, we acted like we were twins. Inseparable and had that uncanny knack of knowing what the other was thinking. Then one day, Zack invited me around to his house for dinner. I asked my mother, who verified it with Mrs Fair, and then I went around his and did our usual stuff. We had dinner, and oh my word, Mrs Fair was a superb cook. My mother was the best cook in the world – or so __**I**__ thought – but Mrs Fairs came very close to beating her. That night, Zacks father, Steven Fair came home from work and he was who Zack resembled the most. Mr Fair looked like an older Zack, same wild hair, same eyes and the same strange sense of humour – I liked him instantly. Not long after he arrived, my mother came over to pick me up. Mrs Fair invited her in but as soon as her eyes caught sight of Mr Fair, she just stuttered something about having somewhere to go and she had no time to stay and chat. So she just called me over to her side and we left. After that, I wasn't allowed to go back and stay at Zacks house. When I asked why, she would just tell me it was because she missed me and wanted me to stay with her – I adored her, so I did. I remained close to Zack at school obviously, and the other kids used to joke that we were __**too **__close. So for three weeks, Zack was my 'boyfriend', or so the other kids used to joke. _

_As me and Zack used to play, we were totally oblivious of the little secret war my mother in his father were having. She told me years later that the day after they saw each other, he had told her to meet him, and that's when all of the secrets came out – the only thing she didn't tell him at the time was that I was his one-night stand son. But it soon same out as his wife over heard an argument between then a year later, and listened as my mother screamed at him that I was his son. He disappeared the next day and from that day on, Mrs Fair was now- in her mind - divorced and ex-best friend to my mother. Meeting Zack the next day was awkward. It was the end of us seeing each other as friends, and welcoming each other as brothers. _

"_I know I classed you as close to me as family" Zack laughed "But this is ridiculous" _

_But if anything, the whole secret brother thing just brought us closer together. Back in those days, vampires weren't myths, they were pretty well known in small villages like Gongaga, and Zack was obsessed with them. Even claiming he wanted to be one when he was fourteen. I on the other hand was the complete opposite. I detested them, and couldn't see what was so brilliant about them. That was the only thing Zack and I ever disagreed on. _

"_How can you not be in awe of them?" he asked one day "They can kill a man with just one finger! How cool is that?" _

"_Not very" I replied "Anyone can kill a man, it doesn't really matter __**how**__ they are killed. And quite frankly, I find it disturbing that you love murders so much" _

"_I don't love them" he scoffed "I just find them pretty cool, that's all"_

"_Sure Zack" I groaned, rolling my eyes "Believe what you want. If you need me, I'll be at home doing my daily __**human **__things, thank you very much" _

_When I was sixteen, Zack stared dating Cissnei. Even to this day, I'm still not sure if he even had a choice about it. His mother was trying to find him girls that would be suitable future wives, and Cissnei was the closest (and prettiest) girl Zack knew. She was a natural redhead – trust me, I only know that because I walked in on something I really didn't need to see. I was never able to look her straight in the eyes after that mentally scarring episode. _

_I personally was never good with the girls. I dated only one girl during my human life, and even then I was more focused on my books and studies than her. She dumped me after a year, saying that our relationship didn't have enough sex in it – and women call men horn dogs!_

_Anyway, when I was eighteen, I got my own place in Gongaga, not too far from my mother's house. I had been living there for a whole two days before Zack came around and almost burnt it down. _

_So, when I was twenty-three, Zacks little mania about the vampires because increasingly unbearable, and even started claiming that the man he worked with __**was**__ one! I just told him to shut up, take his meds and go to sleep. Then one day, he came over and told me something unbelievable. _

"_Angeal has asked me if I wanted to be one of them"_

_I just stared at him, wondering what on Earth he was talking about. So, he just repeated it to me and then said "What should I do?"_

"_Hang on" I said "Be one of what?"_

_He shifted where he sat; he looked around the room just in case someone was listening in on our conversation, leaned forwards and whispered "A vampire!"_

_I just laughed at him and said jokingly "Not a werewolf?"_

"_I'm being serious" he cried, giving me the kicked puppy look he was able to do so well "I've been getting close to him recently, and he showed me that he was a vampire. He was like, all speedy and stuff. He even punched a tree to the ground with one hit! He told me that I had been specifically chosen to be one too" _

"_Whatever you're smoking, stop" I told him "You probably just fell asleep at work again and dreamt it" _

"_No I didn't" he pouted "It was very much real. And you know what? I'm really considering taking up his offer" _

"_Do whatever you like Zack" I said, believing he was just joking with me "I'll be sure to stock up on garlic next time you visit" _

_But the next time I saw him was a week later. He came over and as soon as I opened the door, I noticed that there was something different with him straight away. His usually tanned skin was as pale as ice – as cold too -. His eyes had a hint of green inside them that wasn't there before and the way he held himself was different too. _

"_I did it" he whispered to me as he let himself in and closed the door behind him "I wasn't lying to you Cloud. Angeal is a vampire, and after I left your house the last time I saw you, I went over to him and accepted his offer. He bit me there and then and I was out cold for two days as my body went through its changes. I'm a vampire now"_

"_Stop messing around" I said, my voice just above a quiver "You're absolutely bonkers, but even you wouldn't be crazy enough to do that" _

"_Apparently I am" he muttered, and that was when he opened his mouth and showed me his fangs. At that point, it was the first time I had ever seen vampire fangs, so I just thought they were fake. I reached out and took one of them between his fingers and tried to pull it out. But it was stuck there as solid as anything, it was either he had glued it into place or that he was telling the truth. _

_I gasped and turned away from him, stifling my cries of horror by placeing both of my hands over my mouth. I didn't know what to think, what to say or do. So as he reached out and touched my shoulder, I slapped his hand away and told him to get out of my house. _

"_Cloud" he pleaded "Please listen to-"_

"_I said leave" I snapped at him, turning to face him now and pointed at the door "I never want to see you again. You're as good as dead to me – oh wait, I forgot – YOU ARE DEAD!"_

"_Let me explain" he said, trying to take me hands into his but I just stepped out of his reach "You need to understand"_

"_I don't care about what you have to say" I whispered as the tears streamed out of my eyes and down my cheeks "I just want you to leave and never come back" _

_He just stood there, watching me silently cry as I stared at the floor. I knew he wanted to comfort me, embrace me in a hug, but he knew I would just shun him away and yell some more. So he silently left the room, and once he was gone I just broke down in tears, I had a miniature breakdown in my corridor. I didn't go to work, I didn't eat, I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even my mother who was seriously worried about me and even shouted through the letterbox that she thought I need to go and talk to a psychiatrist. But I didn't care, as far as I was concerned, I had just lost my brother who was also my best friend. He was the one I would look up too; I would follow his advice and practically worship the ground he walked on. He had just betrayed me. _

_Two weeks passed since I had last seen Zack. I still hadn't left the house and mum tried plenty of times to try and get through to me and was asking what was wrong. I would tell her to shut up and to mind her own business, and we usually had long and loud slanging matches with the door wedged between us, her trying to get inside and me making sure all of the locks were still secure. She said she had talked to Zack and he had told her we had had a 'falling out' which she thought had caused my breakdown. _

_But one night, Zack hadn't been oblivious about my recent behaviour, he went and asked Angeal what happened to a human who knew too much about the reality of vampires. Angeal obviously told him that the sentence was death, and that was when Zack knew he had to act. In the night, he practically tore my door of its hinges, knowing I wouldn't willingly open it for him and cornered me in my living room. _

"_Look" he said, standing cautiously on the other side of the room as I held a large knife in one hand and a makeshift cross in the other "I know you hate me right now but you have to listen to me"_

"_Go away" I shouted, by voice coming out as barely a whisper, two weeks of not eating finally catching up to me "I don't want to listen to you"_

"_But you're in danger" he said "You know too much about the vampires. And when they find that out, they'll kill you"_

"_Good" I said "It's not like I'm living a brilliant life is it?" _

"_Don't say that" he sighed "I won't let you die. So, before they find out about you, I've decided on something"_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Change you too" he said simply. My mouth opened in horror, I forgot how to breathed, and my heart was thudding so hard against my chest that I thought it was going to explode._

"_You're kidding right?" I gasped in horror "I'd rather be ripped to shreds that be one of you"_

"_And I think the opposite" he said, moving over towards my side to fast, that I dropped my weapons in shock. He pinned me against the wall and I could feel that I wasn't the only one shaking. _

"_Don't" I said "Don't do this"_

"_I have to" he whispered, resting his forehead against mine "I can't watch you get killed, knowing it was my fault"_

"_It wo-won't be your f-fault" I stuttered, trying to push him away from me "Please, don't do this" _

"_I have too" he said, his tears falling and damping my hair._

"_No you don't" I begged "I promise I won't tell a soul about you. I'll stay quiet, I promise"_

"_It doesn't work like that Cloudy" he sniffed "And you'll understand that once you've been changed"_

_He moved his head, and without seeing them, I knew he had his fangs out, ready to bite. _

"_Zack no" I shouted as a last futile plea "Please don't, please. No, no, no-"_

_My word were cut off he craned my head to the side and sank his teeth deep into my neck. My mouth was open in a silent scream as I felt him inject the venom into my bloodstream, feeling like fire as it slowly travelled to attack my brain and heart. After remaining in that position for about half a minute, he finally unclamped his teeth from my skin and held me screaming and fighting against his chest, blood pouring from the bite holes he had just inflicted on me. I could feel all of my organs slowly die as the venom him them. First it was my lungs and I screamed more as I struggled to breath, then my heart was killed off and stopped beating. My chest was on fire and as it hit my brain, the pain all over my body intensified. The pain was like getting hit by ten trucks, one after the other, and as my organs failed, my body began to violently spasm. And suddenly my vision went black and I passed out. _

_I don't remember much of anything that happened as my body stated to adjust and change, but I do remember finally waking up two days later, lying on the floor with my head propped up on Zacks knees. My mind was blank for a moment as I stared at my brother and not recognising him. The thing that freaked me out first was how __**clear **__things were. I could see things better than I used to be able to, hear things from far away and smell new and rich things. I hated it. As soon as my senses clicked, I struggled from Zacks hold and stared him down where he was sat. His tear stained face gazed up at me with sad eyes, his body language showing a mixture of sorrow and regret and as I looked at him in that state, I felt no pity for him._

"_Why?" I croaked as he got up from his sitting position "I can't believe . . . I hate you"_

"_Cloud" he whispered "I'm so sorry, but you have to understand that I had to do it to save you. They would have killed you otherwise"_

"_And I wish they did" I snapped "And I wish they still do. I can't believe you've turned me into the one thing I hate the most"_

"_I'm sorry" he gasped, a new wave of tears falling from his eyes "I'm so sorry, but I had to do it. I had to save you. I know you don't understand now, but over time you will, believe me Cloud. I would never do anything that would lead to you getting hurt. I could see you were hurting yourself after you found out about me, and I couldn't take it" he sighed and failed at a smile "Soon Cloud, you will learn to understand the new lease of life I have just given you"_

_And with that said, he grabbed me into a surprise hug, squeezing so hard that if I was still human, all of my bones would have been shattered and left me alone in the room. Thinking over what had just happened and what I was going to do now._

_((FLASHBACK END))_

Tifa stared at him in silence, not sure what to do or say to him once he had finished his story. Her cup of tea sat forgotten and cold in her hand as she watched him nervously look into her face, searching her eyes for answers. He groaned and slid one hand down his face.

"I shouldn't have told you that" he said as she slowly sat up properly and placed her mug onto the coffee table. She stared at the floor for a moment before she got to her feet, went over to him and embraced him in a loving hug.

"You hate what you are don't you?" she whispered into his ear, tears falling freely down her face "All these years and you've hated it?"

"Yeah" he breathed as he stiffly hugged her back "If there was a cure that could turn vampires back to human, I would take it this very minute. I've come to terms with what I am but I've never liked it. I don't enjoy killing humans Tifa, I really don't. There's only been a few times where I've felt no sympathy for the man of woman I've been about to feast on, but it comes rarely"

"If I could change it all" she said "I would. All this time I've thought that you were a cocky, arrogant git, but that's just a mask isn't it? The real you is just a shy young man, wanting out of somewhere and not being able to find the key. I'm so sorry"

"Well don't be" he said, smiling weakly, kissing her forehead and fully enjoying the contact between them "It was over three hundred years ago, I'm over it" he then laughed "This was supposed to be a nice date and a meal, but it's just turned into a monologue of how much a really hate my life"

"Well, don't hate it" she said, cupping his face with her hands and looking him straight into his eyes "I won't allow it"

And she bent down and kissed him on his lips. He stiffened slightly as her lips brushed against his, but he soon placed a hand at the back of her hand as the kiss started heating up. His tongue nervously pushed past her lips, and she fully welcomed it, massaging them together as her hand travelled to his hair and her fingers tangled in between the strands. She gasped into his mouth as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip and she forced the kiss to deepen, fast and heavy. She didn't want it to end, but she was the one in this relationship that _needed _to breath. So with much regret, she broke the kiss off and rested their foreheads together.

"I am so sorry I got drunk tonight" he whispered "I guess I was so nervous, that I didn't really notice how much I was necking back"

"Don't worry about it" she sighed, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head "But next time, you're restricted to water only"

He chuckled and brought her closer to his body, resting his chin on the top of her head and whispered "I think I may be falling for you"

Her heart skipped several beats as he spoke those words. Her whole body tingled and little fireworks were going off in her head and her vision was a splash of bright colours. She just pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I think I may be falling for you too"

_Wow, that was a long chapter. I may not be the best person to write in 1__st__ person, but I think I did an alright job._

_So, what did you all think and how do you think I did with the Cloti? And yes, I have made Zack and Cloud brothers in this, it suits the plot better._

_Sorry if the first part of this chapter seemed rushed, but I knew the second half was going to be really long, and I didn't want this chapter to go on for too long. _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll see you all for the next instalment._

_Till then and thank you for reading._

_Keza xXx_


	7. To Wutai!

**Lockhart007**

_Heya guys, thank you all so much (virtual cookie). _

_Well, this chapter is gunna –thankfully- be shorter than the last one – but don't worry, a lot will be happening :D_

**Chapter Seven**

Not much was said between them after that. Cloud managed to convince her to stay the night, and after they both argued about who would sleep on the couch, they mutually agreed to both sleep in Clouds double bed. It was quite a large bed, so she instantly felt drowned by it when she laid on it. Once Cloud had stripped naked – for some, illogical reason -, he got under the covers and pulled Tifa close to his body, kissed her once again and instantly fell asleep, snoring lightly. Tifa wasn't sure whether it was a good thing to be hugged by a naked and drunk vampire or not, but either way, she just planted one last kiss to his forehead, snuggled into his body and fell asleep too.

It was Cloud who woke up first in the morning, groggy, tired, slightly hung-over and wondering why he was stark naked. He blearily gazed around his room and instantly caught sight of his clothes littering the floor and a deep blue dress on the other side of the bed. He looked down to his side, and inwardly jumped once he saw that a half-naked Tifa was laid next to him.

'_What did I do last night?_' he thought as he ran a hand down his face and tried to ignore his pounding head.

"Tifa" he whispered, lightly gripping her bare shoulder and shaking "Tifa, wake up".

She just let out a low groan and turned over so she was facing away from him. He rolled his eyes and shook a bit more vigorously "Tifa!"

"What?" she groaned, still turned away and eyes clamped shut.

"Wake up" he urged.

"Oh" she moaned, turning back to face him again and looked straight up into his eyes "I was having such a nice dream"

"I . . . I can't remember" he stuttered "Did we . . . erm . . . ?"

"No, we didn't - _erm_" she yawned "You're quite a polite drunk I hope you know"

"Oh right" he nodded, facing forwards and scratching the back of his neck nervously "Then . . . then why am I naked?"

"For some reason you felt the need to strip off all of your clothing before you got into the bed" she said, sitting up, keeping the quilt covered over her top half and beamed "Don't worry, I looked away when you did"

"Oh, right . . . good. Then, why are _you _naked?"

"Not fully" she smiled, moving the quilt aside to show him that she was still in her underwear, he quickly glanced at her and looked away with a small blush on his face. "I didn't want to ruin the dress by sleeping in it"

"Understandable" he nodded.

She just grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her and engaged him in a sweet kiss "Awww, you're so cute when you're confused"

His body stiffened and she worryingly wondered if what he said last night about liking her had just been drunken talk, she was about to move away until he said "I am not _cute_".

"Oh yes you are" she said in a baby-voice and pinching his cheeks "You are _soooo_ cute!"

Then suddenly she yelped in shock as she found herself on her back with him on top of her, pinning her hands up over her head, their fingers entwined with each other. She gazed up into his eyes and could see that they were gleaming with mischief.

"Call me something else and I might let you go" he grinned, his mouth close to her head, his warm breath tickling her ear and making her shiver.

"Like what?" she asked playfully, making no attempt to free herself from his hold.

"Something a bit manlier" he laughed, pressing small kisses to her neck "Like handsome or something. Anything other than cute"

"But you _are _cute" she smiled, trying not to gasp as his soft lips ghosted over her skin.

"Then I can't let you get up" he said huskily.

"Who says I want to get up?" she sighed, closing her eyes in pleasure as he worked on the skin of her collarbone "I'm quite content here".

"Fine" he muttered, removing his lips and pressing their foreheads together "Call me something manlier or _I'll _move"

"Fine" she breathed as her now released hands moved to his hair "You look absolutely _divine _when you're confused"

He chuckled "Good enough" then he lent down and merged their lips together in a long and meaningful kiss. Their lips fit perfectly with one another, passing smoothly together like they had been doing it with each other for years. They realised each other and just lay there, grinning.

"I was being honest with you last night, Tifa" he gasped "I really do think I've fallen for you. It wasn't just a bit of drunken drabble. I think I become a bit _too _honest when I'm drunk"

"Good" she smiled, her fingers playing with a random spike of his hair "So, would you class this as a relationship?"

"You mean a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship?"

"I was thinking maybe _lovers_" she laughed _"_Boy and girlfriend make it sound like we're teenagers"

"Well" he said, slowly removing himself from on top of her and rolling onto his side so he could still look at her "Would you like some breakfast . . . _lover_?"

"Go on then" she smiled, sitting up as Cloud threw aside the cover and stood up. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't remove her eyes from his perfectly curved buttocks. She just wanted to reach out and grope it. It even looked nice enough to bite! He pulled on a pair of underwear and a pair of light grey sweatpants and a black vest shirt. She flung her legs from out of the bed and bent down to pick up her discarded dress.

"You don't want to put that back on again do you?" he asked her.

"Not really" she agreed, standing up and holding the dress at arm's length "But since it's the only clothing I have . . ."

"Here" he sighed, throwing a plain grey top and a pair of blue jeans on the bed "Smallest I've got here. Should fit you"

"Um, thanks" she said, folding the dress and grabbing the jeans which she put on "Have you got a belt? These are a bit big"

"You calling me fat?" he teased, passing her a plain brown belt.

"No" she smiled "Just your ass" he laughed and left the room to start on making breakfast as she pulled the belt through the hoops of her jeans and pulled the shirt on. Once she was dressed, she pulled open the cream coloured curtains and opened the window slightly. It was a glorious day outside, and she was thankful for the cool breeze that was entering the room.

She found a comb in the bathroom, and brushed her teeth using Clouds' toothbrush (he wouldn't mind).

"I hope he doesn't clean the toilet with this" she muttered as she spat into the sink and washed it away. She splashed water over her face, reached out to grab a towel and dried off. She looked at her reflection in the circular shaped mirror above the sink and knew for some reason she looked different (heck, she could even feel it).

'_Must be because I haven't been this happy in years_' she thought.

As she trod down the stairs, the smell of bacon hit her nostrils and her stomach growled in response. She entered his super-white kitchen and sat herself at the table, watching Clouds back as he bent over the stove cooking. She hungrily watched as the muscles of his shoulders tensed and relaxed as he moved his arms, and how sexy it was to her whenever he would let out a sign and quickly wipe his brow due to the heat coming from the cooker.

"You claim to not be a good cook" she said "But from what I remember, your cooking wasn't too shabby"

"Well, I only inherited little bit of the skill of what my mother had. She tried to teach me" he answered "Can't say I was the best student"

"I can't cook to save my life" she laughed as he passed her over a plate and sat opposite "I always seem to set myself alight. I know I'm hot but it's just ridiculous"

"Wonderful pun" he smiled as he placed half of a cooked tomato into his mouth "You got work today?"

"I've always got work" she answered "So I can't stay here long, I need to get home, changed then down to the station"

"I'll take you"

"I was going to ask you anyway" she smiled "You are now my personal taxi . . . or my bitch. Take your pick"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why does my car smell of sick?" Cloud asked as they both strapped themselves in.

"I dunno" Tifa replied "You threw up outside of the car. You were a few good meters away"

"I threw up?"

"Yeah" she laughed "From travel sickness, _not_ the booze"

"Oh" he muttered as he adjusted the mirror "I can't remember"

"I'm not surprised" she smiled "What _do _you remember?"

"Not a lot" he admitted as he backed out "All I remember is telling you about my past and waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom"

"Do you regret telling me about your past?" she randomly asked.

"I guess not" he replied "You were bound to ask sooner or later. Sooner the better huh?"

"Right" she grinned with a nod.

They soon reached Tifa's house and before she left, Cloud reached out and dragged her into another chaste kiss.

"Have a good day" he whispered, his lips close enough to hers that she couldn't resist touching them again briefly.

"Yeah" she smiled "You too"

She got out and waved him off as he drove away. She flung her dress over one arm and reached for her keys with the other since she knew Aerith wouldn't be in and the door would be locked – and she was correct.

"I'm home" she called to an empty house, enjoying the silence. She entered the kitchen and her eyes instantly took notice of a note attached to the fridge. She took it in her hand and read:

_Tifa_

_When you have a break, come down to the floristry so we can have lunch together where you have to tell me EVERYTHING!_

_Lots of love, Aerith xx_

Tifa just smiled and replaced the note under a flower shaped magnet. She quickly got dressed in simple clothing (a red shirt and blue skinny jeans), replaced her expensive earrings for large gold hoops and left the house again and drove to the station.

"Lockhart" Cid called as soon as she entered the AVALANCHE underground facility "Get your ass over here"

"Yes Cid?" she sighed as she went over to him where he was sat in his usual place, but stood beside him was a man she had never seen before. He was rather tall with dark brown hair and similar coloured eyes. He wore long black trousers and a skin-tight grey shirt – showing off all of his intense abdominal muscles. He looked in her direction briefly, tipped his head in acknowledgment and turned back to the largest of the computer screens.

"Got a mission for you" Cid grunted in response, and then turned his gaze to the man "For both of you"

"You know me and my team can handle this Cid" the man replied, boredom lacing his voice "We don't need help from anyone else"

"Shut ya trap and just listen will ya?" Cid snarled at him "Lemme introduce you both first before you start flapping ya gums. Biggs this is Tifa, Tifa this is Biggs"

"I believe we spoke briefly a while ago" Biggs said, sternly holding his hand out to shake.

"We have?" she asked, shaking his hand quickly "Wait, hold on a sec, are you that 'B'?"

"The one and only" he smirked, then turned to Cid "Ok _old man_, give me the briefing"

"I'll _old man _you" Cid grunted as he swivelled in his chair and turned to his computer "I'm sending you both to Wutai. There's a village in the forest nearby there, and there has been some pretty gruesome murders going on. Bodies are turning up completely mutilated, people going missing pretty frequently and farm stock mysteriously going missing. The police can't find any leads or clues to whoever is doing this, so I'm send you two there today to try and crack the case"

"How can we solve this without any trace of evidence?" Biggs asked, taking in the pictures that had popped up onto the screen. Pictures that Tifa couldn't look at for too long – bodies that were almost unrecognisable as human, animal carcasses and dead children.

"That's why I'm sending you there nitwit" Cid muttered, rolling his eyes "You're in for the long haul, so get your shit packed and be ready later to leave this afternoon. You'll arrive just in time to take a quick nap, that's how generous I am. Then I'll have someone meet you to give you further details on the mission"

"I'll alert my team" Biggs said, giving Cid a quick salute, Tifa a nod then left.

"While we're gone, who is gunna run the Johnny case?" Tifa asked.

"No one" Cid replied "We'll keep our eyes open, but it's your mission, and it'll still be yours when you return"

"Fine" Tifa nodded "But why do I have to do this case with a partner? You know I don't work well in a team"

"Did you not listen to what I just said?" Cid grunted "This is gunna take more than just one person to solve. You and Agent Biggs are the two best field agents AVALANCHE has, if anyone can do it, you two can"

"How come I've never heard of him?" she asked.

"Because he does the cases over-seas" Cid replied whilst chewing on a cocktail stick "He's been here for about ten years, and usually agents are killed before that time so you're a rookie compared to him"

"I'm a rookie however you see it" Tifa smiled "I've only been an agent for just over a year. That reminds me, it's my birthday in the next few weeks, what ya getting me?"

"A blow up sex toy" he answered matter-of-factly.

"No thanks" she scoffed "I don't need it, but you might because I'm guessing Shera's not giving you any now that she's pregnant"

"You're pushing it Lockhart" he growled "I'm a sex-deprived man on a nicotine strike, one more word and I won't be responsible for my actions"

"Oh" she said playfully "You love to too much" then she reached out a scuffed his hair, earning her the famous Cid-glare he frequently had to use on her. "Fine, I'm leaving" she laughed "I'll be here and ready to leave this afternoon"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So" Aerith smiled, leaning her elbows on the counter of the floristry and twirling a strand of hair around a finger "How did it go?"

"Went well" Tifa smiled, leaning against the same counter and taking in the view of all of the flowers and plants that covered the shop, making it look like an indoor tropical rainforest – the sweltering heat added to the illusion "He took me to Godo's"

"He never!" Aerith gasped "That's like, the best place ever"

"I know" Tifa grinned "I saw quite a lot of famous faces there. It all would have went perfect if he hadn't got smashed"

"Boys will be boys" Aerith sighed "And since you didn't arrive back home last night, it was either you stayed over at his or you camped under a bus like you said before you left. I'm guessing it was the first one?"

"Yeah, but not like that, we just talked and went to sleep in each other's arms"

"Awwwwwwwwww" the older woman fawned "That is so romantic. I wish I could find a guy like that"

"You will one day" Tifa said "Probably not as handsome but still just as nice"

"Well" Aerith smiled "There's a guy who works here part time, he's quite good-looking and has a great personality. I think he may have a little crush on me because he does all of these little things here and there that kinda hints to it"

"What does he look like?"

"Green eyes, silver hair, a boyish face"

"Hhmm, silver? How old is he? Fifty?"

"No" Aerith giggled "I think he's around twenty-five maybe twenty-six. I've not asked him"

"I would give you advice" Tifa said "But since all of the men who have showed interest in me have just come out and said it to me, I don't know what to say. Right, I'm guessing you get a load of loved up guys in here buying flowers for their other halves?"

"All the time"

"Well, when one of them comes in and your little fancy bloke is around, engage the guy in conversation about his woman and look interested, especially if he's saying how wonderful his girl is and how his life is so much better now she's in it. And when he leaves, look all dreamy and 'accidently' say out loud something like _I wish I had a guy like that _or something along those lines. Who knows, it may even make lover-boy speak up and I dunno, ask you out on a date or something"

"That sort of thing works?" Aerith asked shocked.

"I dunno" Tifa laughed "It does in some of the movies I've seen"

"Hhmm" Aerith muttered thoughtfully "I'll think about it"

"You don't have to, you could-" but she stopped once the bell above the door jingled, announcing someone had just entered. From behind all of the exotic plants appeared a tall, blonde haired woman with piercing brown eyes. She was dressed in a long dress with a slit up each of the sides, showing off her long, smooth legs. On her feet she wore high heeled stilettos of the same colour. She looked at the other two women in the shop and audibly scoffed and turned her head towards a batch of pink roses. Aerith and Tifa watched her closely as the woman fluttered from one flower to the other like a bee, sniffing some here and there, her eyes focused on the plants only.

"Hello" Aerith smiled as the woman came over to the counter "Welcome, how can I be of assistance for you today madam?"

"Yes" the woman said, her voice rang with a posh and snobby tone "I was wondering if you sell the flowers I am looking for. Their Latin name is _Luscious Lotus_"

"Um sorry" Aerith frowned "We don't have them in stock at the moment"

"I'm sorry?" the woman scowled "You don't have them? What kind of floristry are you running here; you do _sell flowers_ don't you?"

"Yes" Aerith cowered "We just don't have that flower in at the moment, I can put in an order for them and I could get in contact with you as soon as they arrive"

The woman made a rude, scorning noise and snarled "Fat load of good that will be, I need them tonight. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't in hell leave my contact information in a scrubby little place like this"

"Oi" Tifa snarled "No need to get bitchy about it. If they don't have the flowers, they don't have them; don't have a go at the poor girl. And if this place is so _scrubby_, why on Earth are you here in the first place?"

"I don't think I was talking to you _little girl_" the blonde snarled "The reason why I come here is of no concern of yours. This place may be grotty, but don't they have laws against prostitute's entering public places like here?"

"You what?" Tifa growled, pushing herself off the counter and advancing "Who in hell do you think you are? Going around spreading your shit! Why don't you leave and take your fake tits and peroxide hair with you?"

"How dare you?" the woman scowled "I'll have you know that these-" she motioned to her breasts "- are one hundred per cent natural . . . unlike yours"

Tifa turned away, knowing that if she fell for the bait she would probably earn herself a prison sentence, and she had more important things to do. Aerith, noticing that her friend was close to losing it, shyly asked "Could you please leave the shop madam?"

"_Me _leave?" the woman gasped "I didn't do anything, it was your little attack dog here. You need to find yourself some new friends my dear; whores and prostitutes don't make good company"

Tifa turned on her heel and glared "Oh no you didn't" she snapped "Aerith hold my earrings"

"My, my" the woman smirked as Tifa removed the first hoop and slammed it onto the counter "Someone woke up on the wrong side of her kennel"

"Oh you think you're so fucking high and mighty" Tifa hissed, slamming the other earring down, where her wrist was grabbed by her friend "I'll fucking show you"

"Tifa no" Aerith gasped "You'll get yourself locked up, and you'll also damage the flowers"

"Oh please" the blonde smiled "Bring it on; I haven't had a decent fight in years. But I'll warn you _girl_, you will regret crossing me"

Then she turned and strolled down the shop, blowing a snarky kiss over her shoulder before she left.

"Yeah, you better run you bitch" Tifa shouted as the door opened and closed "Don't be getting over confident! Aerith let go!"

"Promise me you won't chase after her" she pleaded

"And break a nail punching her face in? She's not worth it"

"Good" Aerith sighed "So, you were saying before we were rudely interrupted?"

"I can't remember" Tifa replied, forcing calm into her voice as she tried to re-attach her earrings with shaky hands, rage coursing through her body.

"Here" Aerith sighed, doing them both for her. "Thanks by the way. Sticking up for me, just . . . don't put yourself in danger, women like her are tougher than they seem. She's probably got a lot of money in her back pocket too, meaning she has the cash to send you down with a prison sentence"

"Hmpt" Tifa scowled "I work for the police. I do have my own connections, plus they need me to work for them, they wouldn't risk putting me behind bars"

"But still . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" the ruby eyed woman said, waving a hand "Oh, by the way, I'll be away for a few days starting tonight"

"Oh?" Aerith grinned "Has this got something to do with a certain blond haired, blue eyed man?"

"I wish" Tifa smiled "I'm helping the police force in Wutai with something"

"Ok, when will you be back?"

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when I'm on my way back"

Aerith nodded and said "Just be safe ok?"

"Yeah I will" Tifa smiled back "And you, I could always ask Cloud to keep an eye on you while I'm gone, just to make sure"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Aerith grinned "But hey, I won't complain if he's around more often"

"I bet you wouldn't. So, about this lunch?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You're going away so you want me to look after your girlfriend?" came Clouds voice from the other end of the phone.

"Just for a few days" Tifa answered as she entered her code number into the keypad and placed her palm onto the scanner where it lit up blue then green. "I'm doing a specific job over in Wutai, and with Johnny still running around, I can't risk leaving her on her own"

She heard him sigh "Fine, but I can't keep watch twenty-four seven, I do have a job you know"

"You're a vampire loan shark" she muttered as she entered the HQ "It's not like your unable to pull a few strings to let yourself have time off"

"Not that simple" he replied "But I'll do my best, you just look after yourself alright?"

"I always do" she smiled, dropping her travel bag to the floor "I'll see you when I get back"

"Yeah sure" he grunted as he hung up.

"Love you too" she said to nobody as she pocketed her mobile and went over to where Cid was sat with Biggs and two other people. One was a larger and shorter man than Biggs, wearing green and grey military gear and a large red bandana on his head that covered his black coloured hair and the other was a young woman wearing similar clothing who had light brown hair and eyes.

"Now you're all here" Cid said "I'm assuming your all ready to go?" the four of them nodded in agreement. "Your car is waiting outside, you'll be checking into the Mosser Hotel when you get to Wutai where a woman called Rose Holladay will meet you at the reception area upon arrival. Don't fuck this up"

"We won't" the young woman said enthusiastically "You couldn't have put your faith in better people"

"I know" Cid grunted with a little wink "So what are you all waiting for? Get your arses out of here"

"Yes sir" the three other agents chorused with an uptight salute. Cid just rolled his eyes and motioned for them to remove themselves from his sight. The woman instantly went up to Tifa and introduced herself with a vigorous handshake.

"I'm Jessie by the way" she smiled "I'm assuming you are Tifa?"

"Yeah that's me" Tifa nodded.

"Oh thank Gaia another woman is on the job" Jessie smiled "I'm always stuck with men around here, not that I'm complaining. I'll be your technical advisor on this mission, meaning I work all of the electronics and gadgets that are given to us, Wedge here-"

She grabbed the larger man's shoulder and dragged him to her side "-will be our driver when we get to our destination. His Aunt used to live in Wutai so he knows the place like the back of his hand"

Wedge smiled at Tifa and went to join Biggs at the door, who was waiting for the two women to get a move on.

"C'mon" Biggs said impatiently "We want to get there before the sun sets"

"Coming" Jessie smiled as she guided the way out of the HQ, through the station and outside where a small black car was waiting for them. The driver, wearing a pure black uniform, opened the doors for them and after they got seated, closed them and got into the driver's seat. Tifa was in the back with Jessie and Wedge, squeezed in between them like a tuna fish in a can. Biggs had taken the front door seat as soon as it had been opened.

"Sorry" Wedge grunted as he tried to give her as much space possible "I am on a diet, but it doesn't seem to be working for me"

"You're always on a diet" Jessie scoffed jokingly "Jees Biggs, why does your skinny butt get the front seat?"

"Because I'm older and superior" he smirked, glancing over his shoulder at her and smiling, making the young girl blush. He then turned back to the driver and asked "There's a sea between Midgar and Wutai, are we going through the undersea tunnel?"

"That's what my map tells me" the driver replied "This car wasn't built to be a boat as well"

"Ah good" Biggs sighed "I can't _stand_ boats"

"Awww is somebody scared of water?" Jessie teased as she rolled down the window to let in some much needed air "You got enough space Tifa?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied, Wedge was really crushing her side but she wasn't going to say that "It's a good job I'm small eh?"

"Lucky you" Jessie smiled, patting her slim waist "I think I'm gaining weight. But at least I'm not huge, unlike some . . ."

"I am still here you know" Wedge muttered.

"I know" Jessie grinned "You know I love you really"

"You better do" Wedge said "Or I might have to take the liberty of sitting on you"

Four hours later and halfway to Wutai, luckily for Tifa, Biggs and Wedge swapped places so that there was a lot more space in the back to move. She was sat on the left hand side of the car, staring out of the window, sat next to a stern looking Biggs who had his eyes forwards and arms crossed over his chest and a red faced Jessie, who was looking down at her feet, head low and hands clamped together.

"So" Tifa said, trying to start up a conversation "I hear you lot do the out of town missions?"

"Most of them" Biggs answered "Like you, I'm a field agent. Wedge and Jessie here are both apprentices of Reeve, so they are really knowledgeable with what they do"

"Ex-apprentice" Wedge said from the front "Passed years ago with flying colours, Jessie is his current one"

"Yeah" Jessie agreed, still staring at the floor "It was my idea to build that robot cat of his. Reeve thought it was a good idea so he built it, but unfortunately it got damaged in testing"

'_More like it blew itself up_' Tifa said in her head.

"So you're the one looking for Johnny Hancock?" Biggs asked her "I was on his trail the first time he went on a rampage, but obviously you got to him first"

"You can have the case if you want" Tifa laughed "He's determined to kill me"

Biggs just smiled and turned to Jessie "You ok? You're looking a bit flushed"

"Oh I'm fine" she whispered, not able to look at him "It's just a bit hot in here"

"Tifa" Biggs said "Could you possibly open your window please?"

"Yeah sure" she replied, winding it down fully, knowing that it wasn't the heat that was making Jessie's face red.

As soon as they got to Wutai a few hours later, they got out of the car and retrieved their bags from the boot. As soon as they were alone together, Tifa turned to Jessie and grinned "You so have a crush on Biggs don't you?"

"No" she blushed, closing the boot door and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Don't lie to me" Tifa smiled as they headed towards the Mosser Hotel they were staying at. It was a large white building with a beautiful garden full of flowers and a little stream going around it, and the pond was full of fish (mainly Koi).

Jessie just shook her head and refused to answer as she opened the door as they entered the reception area. Inside was just as well decorated, the walls were cream coloured, the carpet was of a rich red and the lights were large circular red lanterns, casting a slight pink tinge around the room.

"At last" a woman at the front desk called to them "I was wondering when you would arrive"

"Rose Holladay I presume?" Biggs asked.

"You presume right" Rose smiled, removing her cowboy hat and flicking her shoulder length red hair aside, her brown eyes wide and cheerful "I'll be your guide for tomorrow, not many people know how to get to the village, so you're going to need me to take you there. I'm hoping at least one of you can drive"

"That'll be me" Wedge nodded, raising a hand.

"Smashing" Rose grinned, slapping and rubbing her hands together in glee "Well, I want you here tomorrow at about seven in the morning if that's ok?"

"More than ok" Biggs replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Great, I'll give you more information tomorrow, but now rest; you've all had a long ride"

They were allocated two rooms, Biggs and Wedge in one and Tifa and Jessie in the other. The room was large and also decorated in the same way as the reception. The first thing Tifa did was get a shower since she had to miss it that morning. As soon as she was washed, dried and changed she jumped onto her bed and scurried under the covers for warmth (for such a nice place, it wasn't half freezing).

"You won't tell him will you Tifa?" Jessie suddenly asked in a small voice.

"Tells Biggs that you have a crush on him?" Tifa grinned "Of course not, but you weren't that subtle, so he's probably already figured it out"

"But he's like, ten years older than me" she sighed "It probably wouldn't work out"

'_Try dating a three hundred and forty year old vampire_' she sighed in her head, already missing him and wanting to be curled up in his arms again. She faintly heard Jessie say goodnight as she focused all of her energy on the pictures in her head of the night before and other fantasies that she would love to happen between them.

_I know it's not the best chapter (probably the weakest so far), but don't worry, this is leading up to a rather good plot – if I say so myself. If you have any questions that you want to ask me, go ahead, and I'll try and answer them for you. _

_So peeps, what do you all think?_

_Till next time, Keza xXx_

_P.S. thanks to __**Foxes Flames **__who constantly told me to get off my ass and write this (I've been quite lazy recently hee hee). _


	8. Something not quite right

**Lockhart007**

_Here we are again, this time this chapter will be a little bit longer (or about the same length) as chapter seven. And for those people who also like Clerith, there is a tiny, eeny, weeny, little bit of it here – but not much, I'm __**not**__ a Clerith lover myself (if I'm honest, I absolutely hate it – but that's just me. I also believe that Aerith would also be a Cloti fan too). _

_Also, a little warning for this chapter- it's get a little bit gross in the middle but only a just a little bit. _

_Anyways, enjoy :) _

**Chapter Eight**

"I'm so glad it's such a nice day" Jessie commented as the breeze pleasantly ruffled through her hair, sending it fluttering behind her "Don't you think so too Biggs?"

Biggs just grunted in reply, obviously not happy about the position they were in now. Tifa couldn't blame him either, there were no seats at the back of the pick-up truck they were currently riding on. There were only two seats inside at the front and it had been Wedge (the driver) and Rose (the navigator) that had taken them. So she, Jessie and Biggs had to climb into the back of the vehicle which had no roof and was a little damp from past rain. The only _good _thing about it was that the sun was unbelievably scorching, meaning that they weren't cooped inside sweating their arses off. It was early morning and they were currently heading towards the village where they needed to be.

"C'mon" Jessie laughed "It's not that bad"

"Yes it is" Biggs grunted, arms tightly folded "I have never in my life had to sit in the back of a pick-up truck. It's bumpy, it's wet, there's no protection from the sun and the wind is coming towards us so strong, I can't see!"

"You big wuss" Jessie smiled, but the smile suddenly vanished when Biggs glared at her and the blush reappeared across her face.

"You doing ok out there?" came Rose's voice from the radios that had been clipped around their belts. Biggs unhooked his and pressed the button on the side of it "Not really, why couldn't you have gotten us transport that would have given us _all _a roof? Like a Land Rover or something"

Rose's laugh came out crackled through the speakers "I thought you would have liked to be at one with nature"

Biggs grunted in displeasure "On the way back, I'm taking over your place. You at least have a seat in there! My rear is in absolute agony"

"Like I wanted to know that" Rose laughed "Oh, heads up! We're going over rocks"

"Not again" Jessie muttered as the three of them braced themselves as the truck thundered over the rocky terrain, making them bounce painfully where they were sat.

"Damn it Wedge!" Biggs roared as soon as the road became level again, he stood up and slammed his fist onto the roof of the driver's area "Drive reasonably man!"

"Sorry boss" Wedges' voice said through the speakers.

"You will be" Biggs grumbled lowly as he slid down back into a sitting position and rested his arms on his knees.

As the scenery became denser and more forest like, the journey became painfully slow as the truck had to dodge trees and wild animals. Thankfully the ride became a bit nicer to the people in the back of the truck, the slow movements not causing them to bounce around like rabbits on hot coal.

"Nearly there guys" Rose said down the radio "Have you set everything up?"

"Yeah" Jessie replied "All the weapons are sorted and we all have our gear on"

"Good. Once we get to the village, let me do the talking. They only speak Wutainese, so unless any of you know the language, then they're not going to know what the heck you are talking about and vice versa"

Tifa put her handgun in its holster that was strapped to her leg and the shotgun that was strapped to her back; she also had a knife on the inside of her boot. Jessie was kitted up with the same but her weapons were a down-grade from Tifas because Tifa would be using hers for attack and Jessie would only use hers to defend herself since she hadn't been taught properly how to use firearms.

Biggs however was kitted up with a rifle with added scope, a pistol and a handheld machine gun (he had instantly proclaimed the better weapons for himself). As they reached their destination, they kicked down the flap of the truck and jumped out.

The village itself was rather large and modern, with stone houses spread around the open area. A large field at one side of the village was being used for crops and farm animals such as sheep, pigs, cows and chickens. A water pump was centred in the middle of the area with buckets full of water next to it. A few villagers came out of their houses to see who the new comers were. A tall man dressed grandly came from the largest of the houses and behind him, flanked on either side, were two beautiful women hardly wearing anything and around their bodies were painted patterns of the sun, moon, stars and other shapes. This man must have been the Chief. The clothing he wore was a mixture of different coloured and patterned furs, jewellery made out of bone and a large headdress that was made up of red and yellow feathers and different types of jewels. The four agents followed Rose as she made her way over to this man and watched as she crouched into a low bow and kissed his wrinkled old hand.

"I hope they don't expect _us_ to do that" Wedge whispered to them as Rose straightened up and began talking to the Chief in Wutainese. He answered her in a deep, velvet rich voice and as soon as he finished, Rose introduced them.

"This is Chief Raganork" Rose smiled as she pulled Jessie forwards and told her to bow and turned to the Chief and told him Jessie's name. Raganork nodded sternly to her and his eyes met with Biggs who instantly bowed stiffly and muttered his name. Next was Wedge who did the same as Biggs but for some reason, this amused the Chief who sent a small, tight smile in Rose's direction. Wedge gave her a curious look but didn't comment on it as Raganork reached Tifa who bowed as elegantly as she could, feeling stupid as she did.

"Tifa Lockhart" she announced as she straightened up to face the Chief who reached out and placed a palm on her cheek, delicately took hold of her hand and kissed it – not what she was expecting – and by the looks of it, Rose was as shocked too.

He removed his hand from her face and muttered something to Rose who just smiled and shook her head. For a moment he looked quite crestfallen, but he soon forced his creased face into its usual sternness that would have made Cid jealous and turned to the two women who had accompanied him. By this point, it seemed like the whole village had come out to watch. It was then that Tifa noticed that the women were holding a basket each. The Chief called the smaller woman over and placed his finger into the basket which was filled with red paint. He went over to Jessie where Rose told her to hold aside her fringe as the Chief drew a red line across her forehead. Jessie gave Rose a confused look who said "It's a sign of protection. With that red line, they are wishing you good luck on your mission and hope for your safe return"

"Does it have to be red?" Wedge said, trying to joke to cover his nervousness "I'd prefer it to be green"

As soon as the four of them had been given red lines across their heads, the other woman stepped forwards and Raganork gave them each a necklace that was covered in blue and green beads and three large, pointy teeth that must have once belonged to a savage carnivore.

"Signs of a warrior" Rose explained as the two women were ushered away "They are to show enemies that you are willing to fight to the death in battle"

"How lovely" Jessie said through gritted teeth as she examined her necklace more closely. The Chief then turned to his people and shouted out a speech that they didn't understand, but it must have been comforting since the villagers broke out in cheers, whoops and stamped their feet in approval. Raganork nodded quickly to Rose, sent the four of them one last, determined gaze then went back inside his house, the two half-naked women following him.

Rose grinned and slapped her hands together and turned towards them and said to Wedge "Still have the map I gave you?"

"In my pocket" Wedge replied patting his side "It's quite straight forward so I don't think I'll need it"

"Good" Rose smiled then saluted "Well, I wish you all luck and hope you all return safe and sound"

"You not coming with?" Jessie asked as the boys got into the front of the truck and Tifa jumped in the back.

"No" Rose answered "I'm no agent, I'll only slow you all down and cause problems"

"Fair enough" Jessie replied as she climbed into the back and lifted up the flap "We'll see you when we get back, hopefully with more clues on what is happening around here"

As they sped away, Rose entered the Chiefs house to find him lying on his front, the two girls massaging his shoulders and lower back. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, wiped her sweaty brow and pushed her red hair off of her neck.

"They've left with no suspicions" Rose told him "They don't think anything is going on"

Raganork placed his head on the white pillow in front of him, sighed and said in perfect English "Shame I couldn't keep that dark haired girl. She would have made a fine mistress"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cloud slowly jogged up the steps leading to Tifas door. He was here to fulfil a promise he had given to his girlfriend by helping look after her best friend. It was half five in the evening so he guessed that she would be in. He rapped on the door three times and patiently waited for it to be answered. After a few seconds he heard the click of the lock and the door creek open then Aeriths face appeared through the tight gap.

"Hey" he smiled "Remember me?"

"Of course I do" she grinned "Just a sec"

She closed the door briefly to unclasp the chain then a second later she opened it fully and indicated for him to enter, which he did.

"Let me guess" she said as he began to remove his scarf "Tifa asked you to be here?"

"Yeah" he replied "But I don't mind doing it to be honest. So, instead of just popping around making sure you're ok, I've decide I'm gunna take you out somewhere. When was the last time you went out and it wasn't to go to work?"

"I don't know" she sighed crossing her arms "I hardly go out anymore. Tifa tries, but to no avail"

"Exactly" he beamed "Where do you want to go? My treat"

"Well I've already eaten" she thought "The park?"

"Boring" he laughed "C'mon, let me splash some cash"

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Look, I'm not arguing about it" he said determined "How about the cinema? There must be a film that you want to go see?"

"There are a few" she admitted "But they wouldn't be to your taste"

"Anything other than a chic-flick" he smiled "Then I'll be fine"

"Then that's a no to the cinema" she laughed "I don't do action or horror"

They stood in silence, thinking of what next to say. Aerith flicked some imaginary dust off of her blue and white dress and Cloud continuously wrapped and un-wrapped the scarf around his hand.

"Fine" he eventually said "We'll go see one of these chic-flicks, I'm sure I can suck up my pride"

"You don't have to" she said "I mean if-"

"Aerith" he sighed, hoping he had gotten her name right "No arguments. Now, go grab something warm to wear because it's cold outside"

"Um" she stuttered as she watched him re-wrap his scarf around his slender neck "Ok"

She grabbed a red coat from a hook that was near the door and put it on. She flicked her plait over she shoulder and grabbed her bag that had all of her essentials in it. He opened the door for her and waited as she turned to lock it.

"So" he said as they headed towards his car "How long have you known Tifa?"

"I met her when I was twenty and she had just arrived in Midgar, so about four years" she answered as they walked out onto the street "Wow, is this your car?"

"Well I'm not opening it for the good of my health" he grinned as he opened the passenger side of the Aston Martin for her. She hesitated for a moment before she sat down in the leather seat and strapped herself in.

'_Oh my_' she though '_Trust Tifa to land herself a rich guy who is also gorgeous, lucky cow_'.

"Now" he said as he got in "I have no idea where the cinema is so-"

"Then why did you suggest we go then?" she interrupted.

"Sorry" he replied playfully "But let me finish, geez. I have no idea where it is so I'm gunna have to use the sat-nav, so if we get lost, blame that and not me"

"Ok" she said as he got the navigation system out of the glove box, attached it to some wires and touched the screen until a little map on the display came on.

"Turn left" a woman's voice from it said.

'_Lived in this place for three hundred years_' Cloud laughed in his head as he did as instructed '_And I still don't know where most places are. Can I be any more useless?_'

After twenty minutes (two of them minutes spent going around a roundabout when they momentarily lost signal and didn't know which turning to go down), they eventually got to their destination. Unfortunately for Cloud, Aerith had chosen to see the most sappiest and girly film that was up for viewing.

"Oh c'mon" she laughed, linking arms with him and dragging him towards the cinema attendant who was asking for tickets "I thought you said you were gunna _suck up your pride_? Or is it because you're going to see a romantic film with somebody who isn't your girlfriend?"

He just laughed as he passed the tickets to the attendant who, without looking at them, ripped them in two and passed them back half of it.

"Enjoy your film" he said in a very bored voice.

As Cloud went to the confectionary counter to buy popcorn and drinks, Aerith amused herself by trying to grab a teddy from a machine that when played, the player had to use a grabbing hand to get the prize. With the little money she had in her pocket, she only had enough to play twice, where she didn't win anything.

"Here" Cloud said as went over to her. He passed her the food he had bought, put a Gil into the machine and worked the little claw so that it was poised over the little pink teddy she had been trying to get. He dropped the claw and it instantly grabbed the teddy around its head and pulled it up and dropped it into the chute. He bent down to retrieve it and passed it to her.

"Oh you shouldn't have" she blushed as she traded the food for the stuffed bear "Thank you, but you can keep it and give it to Tifa if you want"

"Nah it's yours" he smiled "And Tifa doesn't strike me as a girl who would appreciate something small and cuddly as a gift. She'd be happier with something lethal as a present I guess"

"You'd be right there" Aerith laughed as she placed the bear into her coat pocket where its head poked out "I'll call it Cloud"

He laughed "I'm honoured. Shall we?"

"We shall" she smiled as they made their way to screen three where their film was begin shown. They entered the dark, half full room and he followed her towards the the seats that was slap bang right in the middle of the room so that they had a full on view of the screen.

"I don't like sitting at the front because you have to crane your head to watch the film" she explained as they sat down "And usually the back seats are full of horny teenagers looking for a cheap grope"

"Speaking from experience?" he joked as he passed her a small bag of buttered popcorn.

"Hardly" she scoffed throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth and almost missing "Why, do you?"

"That'll be telling" he grinned as he shook his coat off and took a sip from his drink "Wake me up when it finishes"

"Don't you dare fall asleep" she hissed as the lights dimmed and commercials played on the screen "You paid for us to see this, so you are going to sit there and watch it"

"Ok _mother_" he laughed which earned him a glare then a soft smile.

"Don't give me a reason to ground you" she whispered back with a coy smile on her lips.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The truck rode down the ready-made path at decent speed, the forest thinning around them and showing off a most beautiful sight. In the distance was a tall white cliff with a glorious waterfall running down the side of it and falling down into a large blue lake where little fishing boats sat. The lake disappeared behind another cliff, this one a light brown colour with flowers and ivy hanging from it. A rainbow was arched over the cliffs and the sky was as blue and clear as it had even been before. Wutai was truly a marvellous place.

Soon they reached a large opening of a cave which they entered slowly. The headlights of the truck were turned on and gave them a wider view of where they were heading. Tifa and Jessie in the back switched on their torches that were tied to their belts and readied their weapons.

"Why does it have to be a cave?" Jessie shuddered "Why couldn't it have been somewhere nice like Costa del Sol or in a meadow full of flowers and bunnies? Why is it always creepy places like caves and horror movie like buildings?"

Tifa just smiled and shook her head, she had been wondering about those questions herself from the first day of becoming an agent, but they were never answered.

"You ok out there?" Biggs asked, his head poking through the window.

"Yeah we're fine" Tifa replied "Everyone keep on your guard and if you see anything that is about to kill us, floor it!"

Jessie shuddered at the thought but knew that it was the reason they had been sent on this mission in the first place. Soon they hit a fork in the cave. Wedge stopped the truck and got out.

"We'll have to split up" Biggs said as the girls got off and went over to them "Are you two alright going to the left while me and Wedge go right?"

"More than alright" Jessie grinned, throwing her shotgun over her shoulder and mock saluting "If you find anything, give us a bell"

Wedge nodded as he clicked on his torch and handled two pistols in his hands.

"Take care" Biggs said as he and Wedge disappeared down one tunnel. The girls nodded to one enough, drew their weapons in front of them and slowly headed down the left hand side. They remained silent the whole time, worried that even the slightest of noises would alert the people they were looking for. The lights of their torches weren't giving them much visibility, the low beam of light only reaching as far as a few meters in front of them. After a few nerve racking minutes of walking, Jessie had the courage to speak.

"I don't like this" she whispered "Something just doesn't feel right you know?"

"Yeah" Tifa replied just a low "Should we check up on the guys?"

"No" Jessie said, shaking her head "They can handle themselves just fine, they don't need us babbling down the radio at them"

A chill went down Tifas spine as a droplet of cold water coming from the roof and ran down her arm. She wiped it off quickly and kept her eyes forwards.

"This is just like a horror movie" Jessie said, her voice coming out shaky "And usually, it's the girls who get the chop first. I think movie makers are slightly sexist. Usually it's an axe crazed murderer"

"Don't" Tifa shivered "I don't want to think about that right now"

"Sorry" Jessie replied trying to force a smile on her face as they ventured deeper into the darkness. They both stopped in their tracks at the same time as a low grumble sounded ahead of them. They cocked their guns into the dark, ready to pull the triggers in case something jumped out at them but nothing did.

"You heard that too didn't you?" Jessie whispered "It's wasn't just me?"

"Probably some animal" Tifa suggested as she took a few more steps forwards "C'mon, there's no use standing here"

"Right"

They delved deeper into the cave, the sounds of droplets hitting the floor echoing around the area, sounding louder than needed. The further they went down the cave, the more the walls began to change. It was like walking into a tunnel that had once been occupied by cavemen because the walls were beginning to show hand drawn pictures of humans and animals. The sketches had been etched into the rock and the further they went down, the older the drawings got.

"Look" Jessie said, pointing her torch at a particular drawing "It looks like a sacrifice is taking place in this one"

Tifa went over to her colleague's side and looked at the crude picture of what looked like a man bent over a rock with other people holding his arms and legs down as another man rammed a spear into his stomach. The drawing next to it showed the same picture, but on this one, the stomach of the man being sacrificed was ripped open and pouring out was what looked like his intestines.

"Beautiful" Jessie sighed sarcastically as she brushed her hand over an etching of a proud looking man holding up a severed head to a roaring crowd. "I am so glad I was born in _this _century"

"Ditto" Tifa answered as her eyes rake over a large picture of what looked like a screaming woman getting gang raped by four buff, cruel looking men. She could actually feel the pain that the woman in the drawing must have been feeling, and felt a lot of pity for the women that had been subjected to this sort of treatment in the past.

"Oh my word, Tifa come here" Jessie's voice called from further up the cave. Tifa went over to her side immediately and the sight before her made her want to throw up everything she had eaten that morning. Skeletons and deformed bodies scattered the ground before them. Some of the bodies looked to be half eaten and some were missing arms, legs, heads and some of them had been cut open and their innards thrown across the floor. The main thing that disturbed Tifa the most was what looked like an almost new born baby in the arms of its mother whose throat had been slashed and her chest ripped open and heart torn out. The baby however looked unharmed, and Tifa had the fleeting suspicion that it must have died of hunger. Bodies were hung from the walls by various body parts and some were chained to the wall. One man's body had even been pinned to the wall by a rusty pitchfork through his head, his mutilated body just dangling below him. Some of the male bodies had been stripped naked and their genitals had been severed off. Tifa threw up a little bit as she caught sight of a head where the eyes has been pulled out and were dangling from its sockets. Even animal carcases were thrown around, the body of one lamb looked like it had been repeatedly slammed to death against the cave wall, its head completely smashed in and its hind legs hanging on by thin tendons.

"Who could do such a sick thing?" Jessie asked, her voice sounding like it was about to break. She bent down and reached out and briefly touched the cold hand of a young blonde haired girl whose face had partially been ripped off. "I've never seen anything like it"

"We should let the guys know" Tifa said, grabbing up her radio and pressing the button "Biggs, Wedge, do you read me?" all that came from the speakers was static and what sounded like grunts of pain. "Biggs!" she repeated as Jessie straightened up "Wedge! Can you hear me?"

"Get out of here!" yelled Biggs' voice as a gunshot was fired in the distance "There are _things _down here. Just run for it, get back to the truck we'll meet – WEDGE!"

There was more static as they were cut off "Biggs!" Tifa yelled "BIGGS!"

"What should we do?" Jessie asked panicked.

"We do as the man said" Tifa grunted as she replaced the radio "Let's get back to the truck"

"Right" Jessie nodded but suddenly a loud, blood curdling roar sounded from behind them and as Tifa quickly turned, she only had time to release a terrified scream as a large black figure lunged at her with a sickening snarl.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wake up Cloud" came Aeriths voice "C'mon, you promised you wouldn't fall asleep"

"Huh?" Cloud grunted as he opened his eyes, his head snapping up as Aerith vigorously shook his shoulder. He turned towards her and he caught sight of Aeriths angry green gaze as the film titles ran down a black screen at the front of the room.

"I can't believe you fell asleep" she hissed, standing up and putting on her coat "Do you even remember any of it?"

"Of course I do" he yawned, stretching his arms over his head and thinking back "I think I fell asleep when that blonde chick fell on some water in the super market and that guy caught her"

"Idiot" Aerith grunted, deliberately hitting him over the head with her bag as she flung it over her shoulder "That was the _first _scene!"

"It was?" he asked standing up "Hhmm, no wonder I don't remember anything else"

Aerith just rolled her eyes and ushered for him to put his coat and scarf back on and picked up her empty popcorn bag and drink.

"Yeah, you don't remember the film" she muttered "But you stayed awake enough to scoff down your food. You eat like an elephant, do you know that? What did you have? A large bag of popcorn, two big eat packet of crisps, a share size packet of chocolates, a hotdog covered with Gaia knows what and a bag of sweets. How can you do that and remain so skinny?"

'_Because vampires can't change in any shape or form_' he thought, but he just simply answered "Because I was _really _hungry" and leaded the way out of the room.

"Clearly" she grumbled as she dropped their rubbish in the bin "I eat one fatty thing and I'm bloated for a couple of days. I seriously envy people like you"

"Awww" he smiled "Don't worry, you look lovely as you are"

"Oh" she exclaimed, blushing furiously "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" he grinned as they got outside where they were instantly hit with a furious cold breeze "Where to next my lady?"

"Well I need to do some shopping but I'll do that tomorrow" she said "The park is still open, why don't we buy a bag of bread and feed the ducks?"

"Erm, sure" he shrugged as they headed back to his car "And if we manage to catch one, we can have it for supper. Duck soap, delicious"

"Don't be cruel" she laughed as she linked their arms together.

About half an hour later, they were sat at the edge of a large pond, surrounded by trees and bushes, throwing small pieces of bread into the water for the birds. Cloud, every now and then would quickly sneak a piece into his mouth rather than throw it.

"So" she said as a duck took some food from her hand "Aren't you going to ask me any questions?"

"About what" he asked.

"About the ducks" she scoffed "Tifa obviously"

"Oh" he muttered "I would but I'm the sort of guy who would rather find stuff out by myself rather than ask around"

"Did you know that her favourite flowers are sunflowers?" she said "She'd never tell anyone that, but whenever she feels like it, she'll cover her room with them".

"Oh really?" he asked, thinking now that he should have given her one of them on their date rather than a rose "Any reason why?"

"Nope" Aerith smiled "I don't think so anyway. But it's defiantly not the colour, her favourite colour is red"

"Well it obviously wasn't going to be pink was it?" he joked "She's a bit of a tomboy"

"Bit silly really" Aerith sighed "She has this amazing feminine figure, but she likes to cover herself up with long and baggy clothing. I mean, I wear long dresses because that's what I like to wear, but she wears large clothing because deep down, she's really shy and body conscious"

"She doesn't show it" Cloud muttered, leaning against a tree and staring at the sky and watched the stars twinkle down on them, instantly getting reminded of the time he laid there and watched them with Tifa. He visualised before his eyes her beautiful face as it blushed at a compliment he had given her, how the curves of her hips just made him want to place his hands onto them and pull her close to his body and how her hair fell freely around her delicate shoulders and fluttered carelessly in the breeze. He was rudely woken from his daydream by a duck nudging his hand to get to the bread he had clutched in his palm. He sighed and held his hand out to it where it snatched the bread and waddled off and jumped back into the water.

"You won't hurt her will you Cloud?" Aerith asked as her gaze travelled down the length of the pond "She's been hurt before, and I'll hate to see that happen to her again"

"I'd never dream of hurting her" he replied, sitting up straight so that their heads were level with each other.

"You promise?" she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye "Because if you mess with her, you mess with me, and I may look all nice and sweetness but trust me, I can get very mad very easily"

"You have my word" he said, reaching out and touching her shoulder "I will never hurt her. I could never harm anyone that I lov-"

He stopped mid word, rather shocked about what he was about to say. Aerith turned towards him and finished it for him. "Love?" and although he tried to deny it to himself, he couldn't stop his head nod in agreement. He had never _loved_ a woman in his life – his mother aside – so what was it about Tifa Lockhart that made him feel that way?

"C'mon" Aerith whispered, getting to her feet and wiping the dirt from her dress "It's late and I have work in the morning, and I intend to have a long sleep tonight"

"Yeah" he sighed also standing up. He crumpled the last bit of the bread in his hand and threw it across the other side of the pond, where they got splashed with water as the ducks and geese scrambled over themselves to get over there first. "We should do this again before Tifa comes back" he told her "It's quite nice to wind down every now and again"

"I couldn't agree more" Aerith said, sending him a dazzling smile that warmed his dead heart slightly.

He drove her home with the music at full blast, both of them screeching and shouting their way thought ballad after ballad until they reached Aeriths house where they quietened down. He opened the door for her and walked her up the steps.

"I've had a great time" she smiled, bending down and pressing a small kiss to his cheek "I really hope you and Tifa stay together for a long time because you are a genuinely decent guy and I couldn't pick out a better man for her. I know you'll do her a world of good and keep her on track"

"Thanks" he smiled "You're a wonderful woman yourself and I hope you find a great guy who will treat you in the best possible way. So, goodnight Aerith"

They gave each other a small, warm hug before she entered the house, closed the door and whistled. She brushed her fringe from out of her eyes, unbuttoned her coat and bolted the door shut.

"I think I need a glass of water" she croaked, trying to fan down her burning face as her cheeks lit up.

Outside, Cloud sat in his car, changing the CD over for something a bit more calmer and classical, lit up a cigarette and wondered where Tifa was now, what she was doing and most importantly, if she was safe.

_Well, there's another chapter done. Kinda left it on a bit of a hangover in the middle there, hee hee. What do you think is going on?_

_And, thankfully, that is the only piece of 'Clerith' that will be in the story so don't worry, she'll find some else that isn't in a relationship with her best friend. Hhmm, I should really stop writing these at 3am in the morning, but that's what insomnia does to you :D_

_Also, I've forgotten, what __**is **__that thing called where Cloud won the teddy for Aerith? I can't for the life of me remember what it is called :S_

_Anyways, till next time._

_Keza xXx_


	9. Escape

**Lockhart007**

_Oohh Halloween chapter that isn't connected to Halloween . . . how does that work out . . . ? Anyways, I hope you all had a good time and you were all safe and whatnot. So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and, as always, I'd love to hear what you all think (please) :D_

**Chapter Nine**

"_What should we do?" Jessie asked panicked._

"_We do as the man said" Tifa grunted as she replaced the radio "Let's get back to the truck"_

"_Right" Jessie nodded but suddenly a loud, blood curdling roar sounded from behind them and as Tifa quickly turned, she only had time to release a terrified scream as a large black figure lunged at her with a sickening snarl._

Before her scream had finished, she felt something slam into her side, knock her off her feet and into the side of the cave wall. Her head cracked off the wall and her eyes blurrily watched as two figures fought with each other, and as her sight started to clear up, her ears picked up the blood curdling sounds of female screams. Still dazed, she got to her feet, aimed her shotgun at the larger black figure and fired. A roar was admitted as soon as the bullet made contact, the sound echoing down both ends of the cave.

"TIFA!" Jessie's voice screamed as the figure ran back down to where it came from. Tifa shook her head and once her sight came back, she ran over to Jessie's' side, who was laid on the floor, her arm covered in blood, the flesh torn off right through to the bone. She was shaking as she clutched her injured limb, tears falling from her brown eyes and down her cheeks that had a large claw mark across it, running from one ear, across the bridge of her nose and ending at her other ear. Keeping the shotgun near, Tifa pulled her jacket off and pressed it against Jessie's arm in the hope it would help stop the flow of the gore.

"C'mon" Tifa grunted as she helped her comrade to her feet "Quickly, we need to get back to the truck. You need to walk, but I'll help you"

"My legs are so shaky" Jessie choked out as the blood from the claw mark on her face trickled down her chin and down her neck "What . . . what _was _that?"

"I was hoping you would tell me" Tifa said as she wrapped Jessies' uninjured arm around her shoulders "Just keep pressure on that wound. Why did you do that? Why did you push me out of the way?"

"I- I dunno" Jessie stuttered as they slowly made their way back, her legs feeling like lead "I just saw it coming for you and then the next moment I was running forwards and pushing you aside"

"Well thank you" Tifa said, attempting a smile as she carefully handled her weapon in the hand that was not keeping her friend on her feet "I owe you a drink"

"If I survive" Jessie said through gritted teeth.

"Don't say that" Tifa grunted, picking up speed "We're not too far away from the tru-"

She stopped mid word as the sound of running was quickly coming up from behind them. She lent Jessie against the wall and aimed blindly into the darkness. Jessie got out her handgun and did the same, face contorted into pain as blood from her arm trickled to the floor. They stayed in that position with their weapons aimed and soon the sounds of movement subsided. Unsure of what to do, both women stayed in position, too scared to move in case something else jumped out at them. Then, the sounds of heavy, haggard breathing reached their ears, mixed in with almost human sounding grunts and dog like whines. Within the next second, a large shape came into sight, just inside the beam of their torches, and the sight made them recoil slightly in horror.

"Oh my word" Jessie whispered.

The large wolf slowly took another step forwards, but this animal did not look healthy at all. Its grey fur was patched around its body; the unprotected skin was red and covered with deep scratches and bite marks. Also bits of rotten flesh was hanging from its body like somebody had just took a sword to its skin and just sliced through it and just left it hanging. Half of its bottom jaw was missing and its eyes were pure white. It had large, twisted paws that ended with long, deadly looking black claws and one of its ears looked to be torn off, and it was also foaming from the mouth. Before it had time to take another step forwards, its body twitching with the hollow sounds it was emitting, Tifa aimed the gun in between its eyes and fired. Blood and white matter seemed to explode from its head, covering the two women with warm slices of skin and the animals' brain. And as Tifa watched, the half beheaded beast sank to its knees, and then unbelievably it stood up again, like half of its head had not just been shot off. Its mouth contorted into a growl and it suddenly pounced at Tifa like a cat would on a mouse. The next second, she had this beast on top of her, its half blown off jaw trying to get to her. She heard distant gunshots going off as Jessie relentlessly fired bullets into the wolf's side but to no avail. Tifa managed to position her shotgun upwards so that the barrel was aimed right under its head and shot straight through what was left of its brain. The creature heavily fell on top of her, and she had to use all of her strength to get out from underneath it.

"What the fuck?" Jessie screeched as Tifa slowly backed away from the beheaded wolf (or whatever it was), "We need to get out of here, c'mon!"

Still clutching her arm, she half ran back towards where the truck was parked. Feeling that it was a good idea, Tifa followed suit, running over to Jessie's side and helping her run faster.

"Biggs" Tifa yelled down the radio, not bothering to clean the speaker off of the beast's body parts that had been splattered everywhere "Do you read me?"

All she got was static again, and as she shouted down it again, another howl was sounded behind them.

"Not another one!" Jessie cried, picking up speed.

Tifa turned and found that there was another one, this wolf a lot smaller than the other but in a far less good condition as the first. It had three legs and its hanging flesh was trailing across the ground, its rib cage exposed on its left hand side. Quickly, Tifa reloaded the shotgun and fired as she ran backwards. She got a direct hit in its chest but it didn't seem fazed as it picked up speed. A thump on the ground alerted her that something was not right, and as she briefly turned, she saw Jessie crumpled on the ground, her body twitching and her mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"Shit" she snarled, running in front of Jessie and firing another two rounds into the upcoming beast's body. It stopped running as the second bullet hit, and she took this opportunity to reload again. The animal shook its head, splatting the walls with blood and saliva, and turned its blank eyes back to her, its black teeth bared and its claws ready to strike. But then, another shrill howl filled the cave and echoed around the walls, sending shivers down Tifa's spine. The animal just growled, turned its back on her and ran back down into the darkness. She quickly turned around and knelt down to check on Jessie, who was shaking all over and lightly calling out for Biggs.

"C'mon sweetheart" Tifa said, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she picked the young woman up and slung her over her back "Stay with me and you'll see him, I promise"

"I need Biggs" the girl whispered, her voice hoarse and strained "I need Biggs"

Tifa tried to hush her as she ran down the cave, hoping that she wasn't being followed. Thankfully, she soon reached the truck at the same time as Biggs who came out from the other side. His clothes were torn and he had a bullet lodged in his thigh, but other than that, he seemed unharmed.

"Where's Wedge?" Tifa asked.

"They got him" Biggs muttered, his voice filled with fear "About three of them jumped him at the same time and-"

He couldn't continue with the explanation, so he just reached out and took Jessie in his arms, knowing instantly that the same animals had attacked them too.

"You drive" he told Tifa as he jumped into the back "Just floor it"

She nodded and ran over to the driver's side; thankfully the keys were still in the ignition. She turned it and pelted them backwards back down the cave, it being too narrow to turn around. Quickly, more howls, snarls and growls reached them, and as Tifa looked forwards, she witnessed a whole pack of the beasts running after them, all of their eyes pale white, bodies in shreds and all larger than normal wolves.

'_What are they?_' Tifa though as she shoved her foot harder down onto the pedals and guided the truck backwards.

"Faster!" Biggs yelled as he used his hand held machine gun to shoot down the beasts that were racing towards them.

"I'm trying" Tifa shouted back as the tyres screeched loudly, but not as loud as the hungry sounds the wolves were making as they started gaining more speed. In the mirror, she could see light coming from the entrance of the cave.

"C'mon" she snarled at the truck as the tyres smoked so much, she couldn't see the beasts anymore, but knew they were still chasing them "C'MON!"

Soon they were bathed in warm, bright sunlight as they burst out of the opening of the cave and back into daylight. She suddenly did a J-turn and was driving full speed forwards down the trail they had taken to get down there in the first place. She looked backwards and was slightly surprised to not see the wolves still chasing after them. They must have stopped running after them as soon as they got outside. So she pelted her way back to the village, eager to get medical help for Jessie and to tell the Chief what was happening.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rose sat in front of Raganork's house; gently sipping away on some specially made herbal tea that one of his daughters had made for her. She had no shame in selling out those agents to whatever lurked in that cave because sending _them_ meant that four villagers would be spared for an extra week. She really didn't expect any of them to return alive, and if by a miracle, they did, they would be severely injured and probably die due to their wounds, where she would throw their corpse's back into the cave. She let the gentle breeze guide its way through her hair and whip across her face. In the distance, she heard the sound of a vehicle moving at tremendous speed. She dropped her cup in shock, tea spilling everywhere, jumped to her feet and ran to the middle of the village where the yellow and black truck was coming towards them.

"What?" she growled as the vehicle quickly approached "They're supposed to be _dead_!"

Raganork, as well as a few other villagers came out of their homes as the truck came to a standstill and a tired looking Biggs with a lightly groaning Jessie in his arms jumped out from the back.

"Rose" he yelped once he spotted her and ran over "We need to get her immediate medical attention"

Rose gazed down at the injured girl with a mixture of surprise and disgust and inclined her head to Raganork, who came over to investigate at the same time as Tifa, who got out of the truck and ran over to Biggs' side, worry etched over her face. "Is there a hospital nearby?" Biggs continued as Jessie's eyes rolled to the back of her head where she fell unconscious "Or some sort of medicines you can give her? We need to help her soon before she dies! I've already lost one man; I'm not losing her too"

"Well?" Tifa added as Raganork rubbed his bald chin in thought.

He stopping with his chin rubbing motion, turned to Rose who nodded, then raised his arm high into the air and clicked his long fingers together. Suddenly, heavily armoured guards grabbed hold of the two conscious agents, quickly swiped their weapons and radios and tightly held onto them from behind.

"What the Hell?" Biggs snapped as Jessie was roughly taken from his arms and began to struggle against the two large men who had held of him, "Rose you-?"

"You weren't supposed to live" Rose said darkly "You were sent there to die!"

"You bitch" Tifa snarled as she also struggled against her captors "You set us up! How on Earth coul-" she was suddenly silenced as a large hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Why?" Biggs hissed at Rose who seemed uncaring.

"Why not?" she replied "This village needs to feed those beasts in there. And they are not ones for a home cooked meal, so to spare some villagers for a while longer, we sent you instead"

"That is just sick" Biggs growled, turning his head from side to side so that he couldn't be silenced in the same way Tifa had been "Those monsters need killing, not feeding! What on Earth are you all thinking?"

"You don't know what you are talking about. I bore of this conversation now, Chief?"

"Send them to the cells" he ordered simply.

"What?" Biggs yelped as they began to get dragged away "The cells? . . . You speak English? Get your fucking hands off of me!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They soon found themselves in three separate cells in the dungeons; Biggs and Jessie were next to each other whilst Tifa was directly opposite them. The cells were rusty, dark and only held a dirty mattress and a small hole in the corner of the floor to be used as a toilet. The only lights were small candles that were hung from the walls, but at the moment, they were not lit.

"I'm sorry for being so useless" Jessie whispered, now conscious and holding Biggs' hand through the bars, her injured arm was wrapped up using his jacket.

"Don't say that" he told her "There is nothing to be sorry for. I swear, when we get out of here I'm gunna tear that woman limb from limb"

"It's also our fault for not noticing straight away that something dodgy was going on" Tifa said "I mean, for agents, we were pretty gullible and foolhardy"

"That's what piss's me off the most" Biggs snapped, more to himself "That I didn't notice of it straight away"

"They fooled us all" Jessie breathed, her voice weak "And Wedge died because of it"

"Poor soul" Biggs sighed sadly, gripping Jessie's hand a little bit harder who squeezed back. Tifa didn't say anything because she didn't know Wedge that well and he had been a constant teammate for the other two. "Anyway" Biggs sighed "How is your arm Jess?"

"Painful" she answered "But nothing I cannot handle . . . we are going to get out here alive, aren't we?"

"Of course we are" he answered, reaching out and taking her other hand into his "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno" she sighed "It just seems like that they would rather kill us than let us go free"

"We'll make it out" Tifa said "Even if we take out the whole village as we go, we'll make it"

"Exactly" Biggs nodded "Just like that Jess, just like that"

Jessie didn't reply, only nodded as she lent her forehead against the bars and sighed. Biggs was about to say something else until a beam of light travelled down in between the cells and the sound of a creaky door slammed shut. The sounds of many footsteps echoed around as four guards from before entered the jail. Tifa got to her feet and readied herself for a fight, but that was until she had her own shotgun pointed at her chest.

"Sit down" one of them said to her, his voice having a little bit of a Wutainese slang to it "Or do I have to blow you through the wall to get to get my point across?"

Very slowly and very carefully, she sat back down, her eyes not looking away from his own brown ones. The three other guards turned towards Jessie and Biggs and opened their doors. Two guards to each, they went inside and dragged them out, weapons pointed at them as a warning.

"Biggs?" Jessie yelped out of fear.

"It'll be alright" he replied as he calmly let himself get led out of his cell "Don't fight back"

"Oi" Tifa yelled, getting back up "Where are you taking them?"

"Somewhere you don't need to know" the same guard told her as he grabbed hold of Jessie's injured arm "Don't make me tell you to sit down again"

"Fuck you" Tifa snarled "Let go off them, now!"

The guard smiled dangerously and said softy "Calm down _little girl_. If the Chief didn't have plans for you, I would shoot you right now. Count yourself lucky"

And with that said, the four guards dragged the two agents out of the dudgeon, and as the cell door closed, all that Tifa had for company was silence and pure darkness.

"Shit" she snarled, trying to work a hair grip into the lock and not succeeding "C'mon".

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't undo the lock. She tried kicking at it, but all it managed to do was break the small heel off of her boot.

'_What did he mean about the Chief having plans for me?_' she asked herself as she heavily sat on the mattress and rested her head onto her hands '_Probably something sick and perverted_'.

She sat there, thinking about what was going on, and she felt tears prick at her eyes at the thought of what they were doing to Biggs and Jessie.

"THE BASTARDS" she roared, letting the tension inside of her come out. Her yells must have been heard because soon after, Rose, followed by two other guards came into the dungeon and stood in front of her cell.

"You bitch" Tifa snarled at her again as she stood up and ran at the bars of the door in the hopes of getting close enough to grab the redhead and cause some damage "You heartless cow. What have you done to Biggs and Jessie! Let me out now!"

"Oh my" Rose smirked "What a fiery temper we have. For some reason, Chief Raganork has taken a liking to you – can't for the heck of me see why. Now, are you going to come with me the nice way or the hard way? If I was you, I'd choose the first option"

"Go to Hell" Tifa snapped, spitting straight into Rose's face. She just pulled an amused facial gesture, reached for a handkerchief and wiped herself clean.

"I don't care if you have to beat her within an inch of her life" Rose snarled turning away "Just get her to where she needs to be"

And then she left as the two guards pulled out a baton each and opened the cell door, but Tifa was ready for them. As soon as the first guard walked in, he received a kick to the family jewels then a knee to the face as he bent over in pain. The other raised his weapon, but not quick enough once a fist connected with his nose and broke it. She kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying to the other side of the room, and then she jumped over the guard who was on his knees clutching his crotch and ran for the exit, only to find it bolted shut.

"No!" she snarled as she tried to wiggle the lock open, knowing the guards were creeping towards her. She had no more hair grips, therefore having nothing in hand to help her open it. She turned just in time to backhand the guard behind her, but wasn't quick enough to stop the whack across the head she received from the other guard. She sank to one knee and looked up just in time to see both batons coming towards her face, then darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She woke up with a pounding headache but lying on something soft and a little bit bouncy. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she had a momentary sense of peace before she remembered everything that had happened. She bolted into a sitting position and gazed around the room she was in. It was a large bedroom which was grandly decorated with the colours red, yellow and brown. She was sat on a large double four-poster bed with lightly coloured curtains tied to the ends. The walls were a pale yellow and the floor was a deep red. There were no windows but there were a few candles which were lit that provided the lighting. There were ornaments scattered around the room and voodoo-like dolls hanging from the ceiling. She stood up and instantly realised that her boots and socks had been removed. She looked around for them but couldn't find them. Deciding she didn't need them and had no reason to be in this room longer than needed, she ran over to the door and jiggled the handle up and down to no avail. She looked around for something long and thin and found a bit of chicken wire on the side table. But as she thrust it through the key hole, it was stopped by something. She removed the wire and peeped through the opening only to see that the key had been left inside the lock from the other side. Throwing the wire aside, she grabbed a large book from a shelf, ripped the middle pages out and slid half of it under the door where the handle was positioned. She grabbed a pencil from the side and pushed it through the hole, edging the key out. After a minute or two, the key finally fell out of the lock and onto the paper outside. Tifa threw the pencil aside and dragged the paper with the key on top of it inside of the room. She grabbed the key and with slightly shaky hands, rammed it into the lock and turned, where it clicked to announce it had been opened. Pocketing the key just in case it opened something else, she turned the handle and opened the door. But as soon as she did, she was given a huge shock, because stood there in the doorway was Chief Raganork, a look of bemusement and humour on his face. Not caring if he was an old man or not, she flung her fist out aiming for his face, but his reactions were faster than she expected, and he caught her hand with ease in his open fist and held on, and the same happened to her other hand as she tried to lash out again.

"Oh no my dear" he smirked, forcibly pushing her back into the room where he kicked the door shut behind him "I cannot let you leave just yet, the festivities are about to start"

"Festivities?" she hissed, trying to push back but he was stronger "I dare to ask" she kicked him in his shin, but he seemed unaffected like he hadn't felt the blow, so she tried again.

"There is no use in trying to kick me down" he laughed as he bent her over the bed and laid on top of her "I have lost most feeling in them, so trying to harm me to fight back will almost be pointless"

"Get off me" she spat as he tried to shimmy her further up the bed, but she kept her ground "Or I'll kill you"

"I'd like to see you try" he smiled as he forced his cracked lips onto hers. She struggled underneath him as he tried to work his tongue past her clamped lips, he growled deep in his throat and ground his hips down onto hers, and as she yelped in shock, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and caressed it against hers. Eventually she managed to free her face from his and before he managed to raise his head, she nutted him by connecting her forehead with his nose which broke with an echoing crack. He lifted his body slightly off of hers and released one of her hands to examine his nose. Now with one hand free, she managed to slap him across the face – hard! He let out a grunt of pain where she was able to wrap her legs around his waist and twist so that now, they had swapped positions. Then she relentlessly punched any part of his body she could reach as his arms were held up in front of him in defence.

"Fucking - sick - pervert" she yelled as she sent three direct blows to his chest in quick succession. She grabbed the front of his clothing and brought his face dangerously close to hers "Now tell me where my fellow comrades are"

He let out a shrill sounding chuckle and answered "Dead. You will never see them ever again"

"No" she roared as she flung him back down and looked back at the door. She gazed back down at the Chief with a look of disgust and back handed him, and while he recovered from the strike, she quickly got off of him, ran over to the door like a rocket, flung it opened and ran down the hall which was decorated in the same way as the master bedroom. She raced towards the stairs where she cat leaped down in three strides and legged it down the corridor. She ran for the door with both arms held out in front of her and rammed it open. As she got outside and ran over toward the truck (hoping that the keys she had left in there were still inside), she could hear the Chief shouting out of his window to his guards who were situated around the village. Her bare feet burnt from the scorching ground and the sharp stones she was stepping on, but she didn't care as long as she got to that truck. An arrow whizzed past he head and she briefly glanced over her shoulder to see that a guard was stood not too far away with an archery bow in his hand, and he was setting another arrow into place. So to make it harder for him to hit her, she began to weave from side to side rather that in a straight line. It worked as planned because the next two arrows that had been sent towards her had missed. As soon as she was close enough, she ripped the door open of the truck and launched herself into the driver's seat. She kicked the door closed and locked them both, where she sat up and thanked Gaia that the key was still there. She turned the ignition on and once the engine roared into life, she shoved her foot down.

"Nooooo" came a rickety cry from outside, and Tifa turned to see Rose running after the truck with a spear in her hand. Tifa growled and opened the window slightly and sent her the finger as she pelted away from the village.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After driving like a madwoman for two hours, she finally reached the heart of Wutai. She shut the car down, got out and ran over to the hotel she had stayed in the night before. She swung the doors open and caught sight of the receptionist as she ran over to the main desk.

"I need a phone" Tifa cried huskily as she slammed into the desk "Right now"

"Oh my" the old receptionist yelped as her grey eyes observed the blood covered woman in front of her "What happened? Where are the rest of you?"

"Long story" Tifa gasped "Just hand me over that phone, that one right there next to you" she held her hand out as the old woman eyed her carefully before doing as asked. Tifa punched in the HQ's number and jiggled from one foot to the other as it rang.

"Pick up Cid" she muttered as the receptionist continued to ask her questions which were ignored "Pick up the damn phone, its right next to you"

"Yup?" came Cid's voice halfway through the sixth ring.

"Thank Gaia" Tifa cried down the receiver "Cid, this whole place is fucked up. Wedge, Biggs and Jessie are dead and I barely escaped myself. Get a team down here pronto"

"Whoa" he muttered "Rewind. The others are . . . dead?"

"Yes" she almost shouted "We were set up by that bitch Rose, we were nothing but dog chow for them"

"For who?"

"For whatever pet monsters they are keeping down there" she hissed "Fuck Cid, just send a team over here"

"Ok" he grunted back "Just hold on kid"

And with that said, he hung up on her. Almost in tears, Tifa handed the phone back to the receptionist who took it in her hands and gently placed it down.

"Miss?" she said "Do you want me to call the police?"

"No" Tifa replied, feeling her legs shake "But I do need a seat"

"Behind here" the woman said, holding a flap on the side of the desk up "Shall I call someone to get your bags?"

Tifa nodded as she went round the back of the desk and collapsed onto a chair out of sight and hung her head and buried her face into her palms. The receptionist called a bellboy down who grabbed the keys for the two rooms that the agents had occupied and then ten minutes later brought their four bags down. Tifa almost broke at the sight of the three other bags, knowing that the owners would never some and collect them.

"Here you are dear" smiled the receptionist who handed her a warm cup of tea, a sweet smile plastered over her kind, wrinkled face "Extra sugar for the shock"

"Thank you" Tifa croaked as she took the drink into her hands and blew over the top of it and watched as the liquid rippled "I'm sorry for all of this . . . ?"

"Pearl" the woman replied "And don't worry about it, it's not the worst thing I've seen in my long life, but it did scare me. Do you have any injuries' that need to be taken care of?"

"Not that I know of" Tifa answered "I can't feel anything sore apart from my feet"

"I'll go get you some slippers" Pearl smiled, walking from behind the desk and off somewhere. She returned minutes later with some foot cream and a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers.

"Rub that on them" Pearl instructed as she handed the cream over "It'll help"

Tifa nodded in thanks as she twisted the cap off, squeezed some cream onto her hands and gently smeared her feet with it. Once she was done with that, she replaced the cap and put the slippers on. She had gone through three hot drinks before she heard the sounds of a helicopter landing not too far from the hotel. She jumped up and darted around the desk and outside there was a large black helicopter just placing itself onto the ground. One man with a brush like moustache dressed all in navy blue jumped out of the door and ran over to her.

"Agent Lockhart?" he asked, she nodded "You called for our assistance?"

"Yes" she answered "Over in that forest over there-" she pointed where she had driven from "-is a village out there sacrificing its people to feed some diseased wild animals. Three agents have already been lost and I called for your assistance to help arrest them or something"

The man raised a brown eyebrow at her then said "Alright, we'll go and investigate it"

"Good" Tifa said "And whatever you do, do _not _go into the cave which is located not too far away from the village. I repeat, do not go in there"

"Ok" the man nodded "We'll just search the village, are you going to be fine here until we return?"

"Yeah" she sighed, giving him a salute which was returned by the man who ran back over to the helicopter which took to the air again.

She sighed in content and went back into the entrance hall of the hotel where Pearl had made her another hot drink with added sugar.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour or so later, she was sat in the back of the helicopter going back to Midgar. The men returned with the news that the village they found looked to have recently deserted and that no human life could be found. They did as she instructed and stayed clear of the cave. They came back and picked her up and told her that they were taking her back to the HQ because the boss wanted to talk to her. She just nodded; pulled the blanket she was given closer to her cold body and let her eyes close for a quick nap. It felt like she had been asleep only a few minutes before she was being shaken awake.

"Miss Lockhart" a young soldier whispered "You need to get up now"

She gazed up into the young man's blue eyes, yawned and let herself get helped to her feet. She was led across the roof of the police station, down the fire escape steps where Reeve met her in the deserted entrance.

"Good work lads" he nodded, taking hold of Tifas arm "I'll take it from here"

The soldiers saluted him and marched off. Reeve guided her to the back cells and opened all of the doors that led into the AVALANCHE HQ.

"Reeve, I'm so sorry about Jessie" she said as he led her to where Cid was waiting "And Wedge too, I knew they were both your students at one time"

"Yeah" he sighed, feeling that saying anything else would be more painful "They were good students, I will miss them greatly, but thankfully at least one of you survived"

"Lockhart!" Cid called as they turned the corner. He was stood there, shook written over his face and remorse in his eyes "Are you alright?"

"Oh Cid" Tifa cried as she ran over to him and ran into his body "I'm sorry"

"Enough of that" he said as he held her at arm's length and gazed into her ruby coloured eyes "Tell me everything"

He guided her into his seat and asked Reeve to get her some clean clothing. "Well" Tifa began "Basically, when we investigated the area that needed inspecting, we were attacked by some rabid animals. Wedge was killed in the attack and Jessie was wounded. We managed to get out but once we got to the village, Rose told us that we should have been dead and the Chief of the village ordered us to be locked up – which we were. Soon after, some guards took Biggs and Jessie away, then not long after that, Rose came down for me where I was knocked out and woke up in the Chiefs bedroom where he tried . . . tried too - anyway, I got out, got to the hotel we stayed in then rang you"

"Damn it" Cid snarled as Reeve brought back a clean pair of jeans, some shoes and a plain white shirt "I've known Rose for years, why has she suddenly turned her back on us? And you say the others are dead?"

"Yeah" she nodded as she stared at the floor "The Chief told me before I ran for it, and the sick thing is - I believed him. I didn't even try to look around to see if they were still around somewhere, I was only thinking about getting away"

"It's not your fault" Cid sighed "C'mon, get yaself dressed and cleaned and I'll get someone to drive you home. If you want to come back tomorrow, you can. But if not, that'll be fine"

She nodded, gave Cid one last comforting hug and went over to the bathroom where she rubbed her arms with soap and water and got dressed into the clean clothing. She left her clothes in a spare room just in case they were needed for any DNA purposes, told Cid she'd give him a written report as soon as she could and let herself get led outside where a car was waiting for her. She got into the back, told the driver where to go and strapped herself in. All she could think about on the journey was Jessie, Biggs and Wedge and how much she had let them down. She felt most guilty about Jessie who had pushed her out of the way of getting attacked, and in return got severely injured herself. She still couldn't believe that they had been sent down there as some sort of sacrifice or something, as she was still horrified about what they had found down there, the image now permanently drilled into her brain. As they pulled up outside her house, she thanked the driver, dragged her bag and threw it over her shoulder and went up the steps and opened the door.

"Aerith?" she called but there was no answer. '_She must be at work_' she thought as she dropped her bag in the hallway and sat on the sofa and willed herself not to cry. '_C'mon_' she told herself '_You are an agent, you should be used to this sort of stuff by now_' she clamped her shaking hands together and bit her bottom lip '_Yeah, but I haven't been through something that bad, and I have haven't had someone try to rape me before either._'

Not wanting to be alone, she got up and retrieved her phone from her bag, scrolled down her address book and pressed the 'call' button.

"Tifa?" came his voice almost instantly.

"Cloud?" she replied, trying to keep her voice calm "Can you come down here please? I need to see you"

"Are you ok?" he asked, his tone concerned "Have you been hurt?"

"Can you just come here?" she said "I'll tell you when you arrive"

"Give me ten minutes"

They hung up at the same time so she went back into the living room, sat down and waited. True to his word, he was there in roughly ten minutes and he let himself in and instantly found her in the living room.

"Tifa" he said, kneeling down beside her "What wrong?"

Looking into his face just made her heart bleed, so she flung her arms around his neck, pulled him close and cried onto his shoulder.

"Hey" he said, rubbing her back soothingly "Tell me what's wrong"

"It's . . . it's my fault" she sobbed as the tears came thick and fast, soaking his shirt almost instantly "I couldn't help them and now they're dead. Why am I so useless Cloud? Why can't I do anything right? It'll just be better if I had just died too, make everything easier for everybody"

"Sshh" he whispered "Don't say such things. You're not useless at all, you are one of the most efficient women I have ever met, so don't ever let yourself believe that you're useless. What do you mean that you should have died too?"

"On the mission I was on" she said, gripping his neck harder "We were set up and we were attacked by some rabid wolves or something. Wedge was killed and then later back in the village, Biggs and Jessie were taken away and most likely sent back there to die, Jessie was only young. It should have been me!"

"No" he said, not sure how to comfort a crying woman and feeling he was doing poorly at it "You couldn't stop what happened to you, it's not your fault they died-"

"It is" she wailed "We separated and when we were attacked, Jessie pushed me out of the way of the attack and got hurt by doing so. She would still be alive right now if it wasn't for me"

"How do you know that?" he whispered as he moved himself so that he was sat next to her on the sofa and held her tightly "How do you know that she would have coped in there if you had been injured? I'm just thankful that you're safe and not dead with her. Just think, you surviving will have probably alerted the police or something to the problem. If you hadn't had gotten out alive, think of how many other people would have died afterwards. So, if you think about it in the long run, you spared a lot of lives"

"Maybe" she sighed, calming down a bit and wiping her eyes dry "Oh man, what would I do without you huh?"

"Probably drink yourself into an early grave" he smiled, giving her a quick sweet filled kiss that made her whole body tingle. He stood up and held his hand out, "C'mon, you look absolutely shattered, you need some sleep"

"Yeah" she agreed as she placed her hand into his and let herself get pulled upwards "Can . . . can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure" he smiled, kissing her forehead "I'll even stay the night if you want"

"I don't think Aerith would approve that much" Tifa replied with a small smile "Is she ok by the way?"

"She's fine" Cloud smiled as he led the way to her room "Third floor?" she nodded "I took her to see a film and we went to the park. She's a nice girl"

"Yeah, she's great" Tifa agreed as they reached her room. She shed her clothing, unclasped her bra, not caring if he saw her naked (he was her boyfriend after all) and climbed under the quilts where Cloud dragged a chair over to the side of her bed and held her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" she yawned "I really appreciate it"

"Anything for you" he whispered, letting his thumb gently caress the back of her hand "Now sleep, I'll come around tomorrow, if you want"

"That would be nice" she smiled as her eyes drifted downwards "Maybe we could go on that second date to McDonalds"

"Yeah" he smiled "Why not?"

"I love you" she sighed before she let sleep take over her. Cloud softly let go of her hand, gently brushed aside a strand of her dark hair from her face, tenderly kissed her cheek and whispered to her "I love you too"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back in his own house, Cloud had just hung up on the phone telling Angeal what he had just been told.

'_I'll let Sephiroth know about it_' Angeal had said '_If you find out anything else, let me know immediately_' and then he was gone. Sighing, he switched the kettle on, reached for a mug and placed a teabag and sugar into it. Once the water had reached boiling point, he poured the water into the mug and added a bit of milk. He removed the teabag, put it into the bin and went to sit down. As soon as he got settled, there was a knock on his door.

_Not as good as it could have been but I still hope it was good enough. Please tell me what you all think because I wanna know what you think of it so far (Good? Bad? Was good/bad but now is getting a bit weird?)I don't mind (just please be gentle)._

_Anyways, till next time_

_Keza xXx_


	10. Popcorn

**Lockhart007**

_Oohh, I'm so happy, lots of positive comments, thank you all so much ^^. So, here is another chapter with the introduction of one of my favourite characters (and I'm guessing it's the same for a lot of others too)._

_Enjoy_

**Chapter Ten**

After the knock on his door ended after three small bangs, Cloud set his drink on the table in front of him, got to his feet and dragged himself down the hallway and towards the door which he opened to find – a large man sized teddy bear?

"What the-?"

"Oi" spluttered a voice he hadn't heard in years "Lemme in will ya? Oh, and this is for you"

Tripping over his own words, Cloud grabbed the bear that was thrust into his hands and moved it aside to see the person on his door step. Stood there was a wild haired man with piercing eyes the same colour as his, grinning like a Cheshire cat on drugs. He was wearing an awful yellow and green, tropical looking shirt with a pair of white, three quarter length shorts and flip flops and dangling from his arms were an assortment of different sized and coloured bags.

"Zack!" Cloud squeaked, making the dark haired man beam even wider "What . . . what are you doing here?"

"Do I need permission to visit my little brother?" Zack smiled, letting himself in by squeezing between the blond and the large stuffed bear and entering the living room "Man, you still haven't redecorated this room, it's been like this for like how long now? Since the middle ages?"

Mouth open slightly, Cloud – still gripping the bear – followed his brother into the living room, where Zack turned around, bags swigging from his arms and grinned even more – if that was possible.

"These are also for you" Zack said, flapping his arms to indicate that he was talking about the bags "On my travels, I saw tons of things that reminded me of you, sooooooo I bought them"

"Erm . . ." Cloud muttered "Zack, do you remember the last thing I said to you before you left?"

The corners of Zacks mouth went south slightly as he racked his brains for the answer "Nope" he replied honestly "Brain like a goldfish. What did you say?"

"Does - _get out of my life and stay out of it - _ring any bells?"

Zack stared for a moment, not smiling anymore then said lowly "Yeah, that does ring a bell, a little ding or something like that"

"Exactly" Cloud nodded, frowning "And I still haven't changed my mind. So why don't you take all of this – and yourself – out of my house?"

"Oh Cloudy" Zack said "I have nowhere to go"

"Then put yourself up in a hotel then"

"With what cash?"

"I'll give you some, just as long as you get out of here"

"But . . ." Zack muttered, puppy eyes coming into play "We're of the same blood, flesh and venom. You can't throw me out onto the streets"

"I think you find I can" Cloud sighed "Here, take this damn bear back"

"But that's for you" Zack whined "And the rest of it"

"Well I don't want it!"

"But, I saw the bear and knew I had to get it for you"

"Why? I mean, it is cute and . . . . cuddly and . . . no! Here, have it back"

"I don't want it back" Zack sighed "I dunno, if you don't want it, give it to a girl or something"

"I'd rather not" Cloud muttered "She'd punch me if I dared give her something this cute"

The ebony haired vampires eyes widened and so did the grin "That sounds like" he smiled "That you _have _a girl! Have you?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, chucked the white bear onto the sofa and crossed his arms "Yeah" he answered, locking eyes with Zack "But that's no concern of yours"

"Why?" Zack spluttered, carefully dropping the bags "Is she a complete dog?"

"No!" Cloud snapped, unfolding his arms and balling his fists "How could you say that?"

"Ok" Zack said, holding his arms up in defence "I'm sure she's a really stunning girl" he waggled his eyebrows playfully then smiled "Sooooooo, about me staying here"

"You're not" Cloud said "I want you to leave not stay!"

"C'mon bro" Zack pleaded "It's been three years. You _still _can't be mad at me can you?"

"Yes" Cloud snarled, walking forwards and prodding his brother hard in the chest "Because you knew what _he _was doing to me, and you didn't even try to help"

"Cloud" Zack sighed, grabbing the blonds' jabbing finger "I've told you before. I _did_ try and stop him, but he said to me that if I told anyone, he would kill you. And since you weren't actually _chosen_ to be a vampire, you technically were walking on eggshells, so your death wouldn't be a big loss so therefore he wouldn't have been sentenced for it"

"But still" Cloud growled, pulling his hand back and letting it fall to his side as his blue eyes were turned to the floor "You could have tried"

"Oh Cloud" Zack sighed, grabbing his brothers head and pulling it towards his chest in a tight hug "If I could have done anything, trust me I would have done it. But, it wasn't that simple"

"Yeah" Cloud grunted, pulling back, the fire still blazing in his eyes "But you didn't try hard enough did you? It's not like I'm blaming you for what he did to me, but since you were the one that turned me and introduced us, you kind of had a responsibility to make sure I was safe" he turned his back then growled "And I still want you to leave. I'll give you the Gil to stay in a hotel so you won't be out of pocket"

Zack watched the back of Clouds head, hoping he could make it up to him, but he had said everything he could think of for the moment. Sighing, he bent down and picked up the bags, knowing that his brother would probably throw them out rather than keep them and dangled them from his arms.

"Keep the bear" he said lowly "And don't worry about the money, I'll just sell all of this lot to get a room to stay. Or maybe Angeal can put me up for a few nights, that'll be better"

"I don't care what you do as long as you leave" Cloud replied, trying hard to ignore how much it pained him to say it "You know where to door is, close it on the way out"

Willing himself to not cry or lash out in despair, Zack slowly made his way past the blond and down the hallway, where he looked back over his shoulder, opened the door and left, lightly closing it behind him. Body shaking slightly, Cloud fell into the armchair and hung his head in his hands. Had he been too harsh? It _had _been three years since the act of betrayal happened, so why couldn't he let it go? Anger suddenly filling up, replacing the sorrow, he threw out a hand with lightning speed and slammed his cup of tea off the table and against the far wall, where the mug shattered and brown coloured liquid was splatted against the wall and onto the carpet.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tifa woke up and the first sight she saw was the empty chair that Cloud had occupied the night before as he waited for her to fall asleep. It was then that she realised how much she should have told him to stay the night, despite what Aerith would think or say. Sitting up and resting her back on the head board, she stretched her arms over her head, and let out a loud yawn. Rubbing the back of her head and messing her hair up even more, she got to her feet, stripped of all clothing and went into the shower. The whole time she was scrubbing her body clean, she tried not to think of what happened the day before and the lives that had been lost. But she couldn't get Jessie's pain streaked face out of her head, or Biggs' angry expression as he was dragged away to his death, or how much fear Wedge must have felt when he was jumped on my those monsters. As Cloud had said, it had been a good thing that she had survived, but she still couldn't help the feeling that she should have joined them, that _she _shouldn't have been the one to survive. Sighing, she retrieved a razor, some shaving cream and shaved her legs so that they were silky smooth. As soon as she was fully cleaned, she got out, dried, ran a hair drier down her hair and changed into some clean clothing. She pulled on a nicely fitting black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of high heeled boots that she zipped up over the jeans. She brushed and straightened her hair, pulled the majority of it to her right hand side and left it hang loose, not feeling like putting it up into a ponytail or something tied back. She clipped in some plain black earrings and headed down stairs where Aerith was making breakfast for one.

"Morning" Tifa said to her, sitting at the table. Aerith on the other hand seemed to jump a mile, and she spun around with the pan still in her hand and sent the bacon inside it flying across the room where it landed in the sink which was fully of dirty crockery and soapy water.

"Tifa" she gasped, hand on her chest where her heart was beating viciously "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday" Tifa answered "You were at work when I got in, and I was tired so I went straight to bed. I'm actually surprised that you didn't hear my shower going a few minutes ago"

"Yeah" Aerith scoffed "That's usually what I do to occupy my time, listen out for your shower! Geez Teef, just because I'm not living the high, hero, cop life you do doesn't mean my life has to be filled with listening out for running water or things like that"

Tifa just giggled as her friend stood there ranting whilst waving the empty pan around, sending fat, grease and oil over the floor. Once the older woman had finished, she looked at the pan, then at the floor, then at the bacon that had sunk to the bottom of the sink and let out a frustrated groan.

"That was the last of the bacon" she muttered, turning back to the stove and turning it off "And I was really looking forwards to a proper breakfast too"

"Awww" Tifa smiled "So I guess you'll have to dine in the same way us regular peasants do"

"Oh sshh" Aerith sighed as she dropped the pan into the sink, fished out the bacon and threw it into the bin. "The reason why I was making it was because we have no milk coz I've been drinking nothing but tea since you left"

"The way you make your tea" Tifa scoffed "It might as well not be called _tea _it should just be called hot milk"

Aerith laughed, and dried her hands on her apron before removing it from around her waist. "You must have seen shattered if you went to bed that early" she commented "So, hard work was it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" Tifa replied, forcing a smile "But nothing much. So I heard you and Cloud had an evening out"

"Oh yeah, we did" Aerith grinned "You got yourself a keeper there Tifa. If I were you, I'd dig my claws in so hard, you'd have to kill me to have me let go"

"So, is that your way of saying you approve?"

Another sweet laugh "Sort of"

"All we have to do now if find you a man" Tifa smiled "Any luck with that guy at the florist?"

"Well I know he's twenty-six" Aerith hummed, finger to her lips "And he told me his name, but it's quite weird so I forgot it"

"Well _Aerith _isn't exactly a normal name either" Tifa smiled "But I'm sure _he's_ remembered it"

"Oh well" the auburn haired woman sighed with a shrug "I'll just have to ask him again today"

"And let him know you forgot it?" Tifa said "No, you don't want that. Try and find it out without him knowing. Like, give him a piece of paper he needs to sign or something"

"It always has to be so awkward with you doesn't it?" Aerith laughed "He's a nice guy so I'm sure he won't mind if I just ask"

Tifa just rolled her eyes and quickly got from the table as her phone began to ring from the bag she had left in the hallway. Unzipping the bag and digging around it, she reached her phone, flipped it open and said "Hello?"

"Hey" said Cloud's voice in a bit of a monotone way "You still up for this McDonalds date?"

"I wasn't serious about that" she laughed, leaning against the wall and pulling her knees close to her chest "But if you still want to . . ."

"I don't mind" he replied "Just something to do to get out of the house I suppose"

"Yeah" Tifa agreed "When you get here, we might as well walk there. It's not far"

"Walk?" he chuckled "I've just walked all the way from my house to yours, I'm coming up your steps as we speak . . . hang on, knocking . . . now"

And as he said that, three raps came from the wooden door. Smiling, Tifa got to her feet and opened the door.

"What a surprise to see you here" she smiled, still talking down the phone as she eyed him up. He was wearing a plain grey top with light blue jeans. He sent her a dazzling smile and clicked off his phone. She did the same as she lent forwards and gently pressed her lips to his, electricity running down both of their bodies at the contact.

"Morning to you too" he smiled once they broke apart "And walk? Seriously?"

"I didn't ask you to _walk here_" she laughed, leaning against the side of the doorway and folding her arms across her chest "That's your own dumb fault"

"So it is" he beamed, scratching the back of his head "Well, I need either a cup of coffee or a cup of something strong, but since you said that I'm restricted to water only on our next date, I can't have that second option can I?"

"Never in a million years" she laughed "Let me get my bag and we'll head off. I have nothing to do all day, so you're gunna have to entertain me"

"Oohh, I wonder how I could do that" he grinned as she retrieved her belongs, told her housemate where she was going and closed the door behind her.

"Is that all men think about?" she smiled as they headed down the path "Gaia!"

"_I_ was suggesting we go do some fun activity like go to the amusements or something" he said in forced seriousness "But it's clear what's on _your _mind"

"Right" she laughed, taking his hand into hers as they strode down the street "Like I believe that"

They reached the fast food restaurant within ten minutes, the line was almost non-existent, so they both ordered a coffee and some pancakes and sat outside to eat.

"I haven't had a breakfast here before" Tifa commented after her first bite "It's alright"

"Yeah" Cloud replied dully "Came here a few times before in the morning, but usually only bought a drink and left"

She paused in eating, the tone of his voice making her sense that something was on his mind, and he wasn't eating either, just picking at the sides of each pancake. He looking like a big child having a silent protest about what type of food he had been given, and he wasn't eating to show that he did not approve of what he had been given. For some reason, it made him look even cuter – but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Something wrong?" she asked, sipping her drink.

He looked up to meet her eyes, looking like he had forgotten he was sat with someone. But then he smiled sweetly, shook his head and took his first bite "Nothing's wrong" he answered "I guess I'm just a little sleep deprived"

"What, is your coffin not comfortable anymore?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes "Totally" he smiled "The door is bust and all of the bats keep on getting out, you know, nightly problems for us vampires, keeping our bats in check"

She snorted with laughter and had to cover her nose as coffee shot out of her nostrils. She reached out for a paper towel and wiped her face dry. She contorted her features to look serious and asked "Is it now? How bothersome"

He smiled and shoved a whole pancake into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, spinning his plastic fork between his fingers as he did so. His eyes glazed over and he missed twice as he tried to reach for his drink before managing to grab hold of it on the third try. The whole thing making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok spill" she said, pointing her fork at him "There is _defiantly _something on your mind, and it's not the bats"

"It's nothing" he assured her "Just daydreaming, I tend to do it a lot"

"And you tend to lie a lot too" she said "Like you're doing now. C'mon, how can we have a trusting relationship if you won't tell me what's troubling you?"

"Even if I did say" he said "It's not like you can change it"

"Maybe not" she agreed "So where's the harm in telling me?"

"Touché" he sighed, setting his plastic utensil down and entwining his fingers together and resting his chin on them "Someone turned up last night, someone I haven't seen in years, but I'm rather angry at him for reasons I won't say. And I sent him packing, and now I'm wondering of it was the right thing to do"

"And who is this person?" she asked, brushing herself down of crumbs "A neighbour asking for some sugar but he hasn't returned your lawnmower yet?"

He chuckled "He's a lot closer to me than a neighbour" he answered "I've told you about him. My brother"

"Yeah" she nodded "Zack wasn't it?"

"Yup" he answered "He set off to travel the world three years ago, and he just came back last night"

"Right" she said, her head nodding until she realised what he had just said "Your . . . your brother is here?"

"That's what I just said"

"But" she spluttered "The way you talked about him, it made it sound like he was . . . dead or something"

"Yeah" he agreed, taking a large gulp from his coffee "In my mind he was . . . we've had a lot of falling outs over the years, and this one isn't any different"

"Why, what did you do?"

"Why does it have to be me?" he asked pained "It was him"

"Fine" she said, rolling her eyes "What did _he_ do then?"

"Like I said, I'm not saying. Some things need to stay private"

"Clooooooud!" she groaned.

"Tiiiiiiifa" he said in the same tone, mocking her. She lightly kicked him under the table, and then remembered that he probably wouldn't even feel it.

"Fine, don't tell me" she shrugged "But when I meet him, I'll ask him instead"

"You're not going to meet him" Cloud said rather darkly "I don't want you being in the same room as each other"

"So I'm not allowed to meet my boyfriend's older brother?" she muttered "How tedious. It not like he's evil . . . is he?"

"No, he's not evil" Cloud sighed "If you want evil, you should meet-"

He cut himself off before he had a chance to finish, but she hadn't missed the sudden pause.

"Meet who?" she asked quickly "Who's evil?"

"No one" Cloud said, then changing subject "Any siblings yourself?"

"No" she answered quickly "So, if I want to meet evil, who should I ask for?"

"Just drop it" Cloud growled dangerously which made her think clearly about what she was going to say next "Forget I said anything alright? I don't want you knowing any more than you already do"

"Ok" she said with restraint, wanting to question him further "Count the subject dropped over a cliff and down a ravine"

"Thank you" he sighed, unlinking his fingers, drinking the last drops of his drink and skilfully throwing the cup into a bin "So, what to go see a movie?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Thanks for putting me up Ang" Zack smiled as he straightened out his makeshift bed on the sofa "I really appreciate it man"

"No problem" Angeal replied from the stepladder he was balancing from to change the light bulb "If Cloud can't – or won't – then someone has too"

"Yeah" Zack answered dully, sitting down "What can I do? What should I say to him?"

"Just stay your distance for the time being" Angeal suggested "Let him blow off some steam, get his head around you being back and then try to talk to him. You know how Cloud is, he gets pissed off very quickly and once it's passed, you're safe to talk without the risk of your head getting bitten off"

"He hates me" Zack groaned, laying back down on the sofa and stretching, finally out of his awful clothing from the night before but now only wearing a pair of love heart patterned boxers since he had just woken up "He likes finding things like this, just so he has an excuse to hate me"

"He doesn't hate you" Angeal sighed, finally screwing in the bulb and gracefully jumping off the table to flick the light switch on where the room instantly glowed under the light "He's just . . . debating whether to forgive you or not"

"But that's the thing" Zack groaned, sitting up quickly and looking at the other vampire with despair "I didn'tdo _anything_"

"Exactly his point" Angeal said as he switched the light off and sat next the younger male "Is the fact that you didn't do anything. And don't look at me like that because Gaia knows as well as I do how much you did try and help, but obviously Cloud doesn't see it that way. He had been through a lot and he was just looking for someone to blame, and unfortunately, that was you"

"Yeah" Zack sighed "But I do see his point. I'm his brother Ang, his _big_ brother and no matter what, I'm supposed to protect him"

"You can't do that all of the time" Angeal said "If you ask me, Cloud should have went to you the moment things started happening rather than let it go on for as long as it did"

"He was scared" Zack growled, now angry at the memory of the vampire who had caused all of this in the first place "Scared and embarrassed to tell anyone what was happening. I mean, if it was me, it would have taken me years to tell _anyone_, even you. And I don't think it's stopped happening either, I got a proper look at his face and there's a faint bruise under his eye which is just barely visible"

"That's the thing" Angeal said, placing a hand on Zacks shoulder "Things like that mess with you mentally as well as physically. Just give Cloud some time; I'm sure he'll some round soon"

"I hope so" Zack breathed, standing up and leaving for the kitchen "So, have you got anything else in this house other than bread?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, mouths locked with each other and their tongues fighting for dominance. One of her hands went to the back of his head and tugged it down closer to her mouth, fingers locking and holding onto the strands of his hair. His hand moved from her slim waist and let it wander to her bottom where he gave her a cheeky squeeze. She jumped slightly and stopped the kiss to look him on the eyes before continuing with their tongue war.

"Geez, did you have to choose such a sappy movie?" Cloud asked, popcorn in one hand and a hotdog in the other "You're as bad as Aerith"

"You're the one who said you wanted to see an action film" she whispered back "It's not my fault that they decided to add a sex scene" she indicated towards the screen where the snogging characters fell on top of the conveniently placed bed and began to tear each other's clothing off "Now be quite before we get chucked out"

"I'd gladly be chucked out" Cloud said, stretching his legs that were placed in front of him on top of the chair "They call it an action film, but all that's happened is one measly explosion"

"Do you ever stop complaining?" she asked amused.

"Do you ever stop complaining about my complaining?" he replied, flicking a piece of popcorn at her. Smiling, she grabbed a handful of her own and threw it at his face. Laughing lowly, he did the same, deliberately getting some down her top. After she had retrieved all of the pieces from her bra, she picked up her bag and dumped the whole contents on his head – including the bag.

"Too far" he said as he removed the bag and began to brush himself down "You do realise I have a bigger bag don't you?"

"You wouldn't dare" she said, sliding over two seats away from him "Just behave, people are trying to watch the movie"

Cloud looked around and saw that the only other occupants in the theatre was an old couple at the front who had fallen asleep, two young teenagers at the back acting out the same romantic scene that was showing on the screen, a man who was messing about on his phone and them.

"I don't think anyone would be bothered" he replied as he grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn and threw it at her, where she tried to swat at the pieces in mid-air before they hit her "Not so cocky now eh?"

"Stop it" she laughed, throwing back the pieces she had managed to catch "Oh man, you're such a big child"

"But you love me" he laughed, throwing some more. He hardly had any time to react as she pounced on him and pinned him under her body. Her face was close to his that their noses were almost touching.

"I do love you" she whispered, leaning closer "And that's the problem"

She moved in for a kiss, and as he was about to do the same, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his face, most of it getting into his mouth. She sat back and laughed as he tried to swallow them all at once – with proved to be difficult. The old couple at the front – obviously been woken up by their commotion – turned around and sshhed them, "Some of us are trying to watch the movie" the old woman hissed at them.

"Sorry" Tifa giggled back as Cloud gave up and spat the pieces out – at her. "Ew, that's gross, I don't wanna be covered in your spit"

"Why?" he asked, one eyebrow raised "Are you a swallower?"

Her eyes widened and she slapped him across the arm "I can't believe you just said that" she smiled.

"Well I did" he said, sitting up "Oh, and payback" he lifted the bag and slowly poured half of the contents of it on top of her head. She just sat there, a look of forced amusement until he finished, where she grabbed the bag from his hands and hit him with it continuously, sending popcorn flying everywhere.

"I swear" she hissed, letting the bag fly out of her hand where it shot past him and down the steps, leaving a popcorn trail "I don't need added sweetness"

"So you say" he smiled, raising his arms and stretching one over her shoulders and pulling her close to his body. He looked at the screen and said "Gaia, they're still going at it! C'mon, let's go to the bowling alley where I can whoop your ass by scoring perfect strikes!"

"That" Tifa smiled, grabbing his collar and bringing his face to hers in a sweet and hot kiss "Sounds wonderful, but you'll be dreaming if you think you can beat _me_ at bowling. I bet you still need to use the kiddie guards"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A black cloaked figure strolled down a long, dark tunnel, not worried about where he was going or what he was about to do. He really had no shame as long as he got what he wanted – and if this meant that he was going to have that, then so be it. Flicking his hair out of his eyes and with his cloak billowing behind him without the aid of the wind, he reached his destination.

"What do you want?" growled a voice from the shadows "We don't welcome your kind here"

"I know" the cloaked man said, his voice deep and determined "But be patient with me. I'm here to strike up a deal with you, if you are interested"

"Hhmm" the gruff voice replied "What sort of deal?"

"One where I can grant all of your wishes and make your kind as equal as the others. Where no one will look down their noses at you ever again" came the reply, silky and smooth "All I ask for is one thing in return"

"And what is that?"

"I heard you were interrupted yesterday morning. Three escaped but only two of them were given back to you, am I correct?"

"Yeah" the gruff one replied, voice now angry "That little bitch killed Aziz, our Alpha. We want revenge"

"As do I" the cloaked figure smiled "So what do you say? You and your pack exterminate her and I give you your freedom? It's a win-win situation my friend"

In the darkness there was silence as the other pondered this plan, there was a sigh and a gnarled hand was thrust out "We have a deal"

_Ahh the popcorn fight, can't go in to see a film without one – that was improvised as I wrote it and I'm quite proud to be honest. I think this is my shortest chapter so far, so to make up for it, the next ones will be longer – I promise. _

_You're probably wondering why Cloud 'hates' his brother, I won't say yet, but I won't keep it for long. _

_So, a bit more Clotiness for you "Well duh" I guess you're saying "It __**is**__ a Tifa and Cloud fic isn't it?", yes it is, but I don't like to rush these things._

_So, please leave a review and hopefully, I'll update as soon as._

_Keza xXx_


	11. Calm before the storm

**Lockhart007**

_Once again peeps, thanks a lot for reading (gives you all a bag of virtual popcorn lol). Sorry that this update may have been longer to post than the others, but I just haven't had the time/energy to write, until recently (but that's not really a proper excuse is it?). Anyway, enjoy :D _

**Chapter Eleven **

"I think you'll find that is _another _strike for me" Cloud smirked as the pins at the bottom of their bowling aisle were set up again and another 'X' appeared next to Clouds name on the score board above him. He went over to the seats and sat down at the same time as Tifa stood up and picked out a blue, medium weight bowling bowl and jammed her fingers into the holes. She stood in direct line of the pins, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. It was only a game of bowling, but even then she was extremely competitive and determined to win. She positioned her arm backwards then threw the ball down the alley and straight into the middle of the ten pins which all went crashing down.

"Ditto" she smiled, turning around and indicated to the score board, which showed them that they were only halfway through their game "I think you'll find that I'm winning"

"Only by one point" Cloud replied, still a little annoyed by his first throw of the game that had led to him only striking nine of the pins down and his second try at getting the spare pin down hadn't done any better – the ball went straight into the gutter. "I was playing this before your grandfather was born"

"And after all these years" she grinned "You still suck at it"

Cloud gazed at her, red bowling ball in his hands "I'm armed" he said simply, raising the ball to chest height "And trust me; I won't miss if I _accidently_ throw it at you"

"You wouldn't dare" she scoffed, sitting down and crossing her legs "Go on then, throw the ball, we haven't got all day"

Smiling and still facing her, he threw the ball backwards which went straight into the pins and earned him another strike "You were saying about me sucking at this game?" he asked smugly.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something about it being a lucky shot. She retrieved her ball and got into position, but as soon as she was about to throw, Cloud yelled out a weird noise which made her throw funny and the ball went into the gutter.

"Oi" she yelped, turning to face him with her hands on her hips "That's not fair!"

"I didn't do anything" he replied innocently, a small smile on his face "It not my fault you missed"

Sending him the best death glare she could muster, she grabbed her second ball, and before he could distract her again by making a noise, she threw it but only knocked down eight pins. Sighing, she turned to him again and said "That was your fault".

"You're just a sore loser" he grinned, patting her head as they passed each other.

After the game had finished, Cloud winning by a couple of points, they left the bowling alley and went for something to eat. As she sat across from him in the little café they had decided to go to, she couldn't help but be glad that being with him made her forget all of the bad things that had happened to her lately. It was like he had closed the door to everything wrong that she had been through and opened the door to a world that just revolved around her and him, and it was beautiful. It also helped that she found him incredibly sexy in whatever mood he was in, he looked good to her whenever he smiled, frowned, laughed and even when he was confused, like he was now, looking at the menu and mentally fighting with himself on what he should order. She had already made her mind up of getting a sandwich with a glass of milk, but he seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to eat. She laughed as his brow furrowed even deeper and his lips got tighter. He sighed and put the menu down.

"I'll just get the same as you" he finally decided as he shook his jacket off and hung it off the edge of the table.

"Finally" she laughed "That looked like the hardest decision you ever had to make"

"It was!" he grinned "Ham or beef – a man's hardest choice. But beef was just calling my name"

She smiled and looked around for the waiter. They were in a quiet little café just around the corner of the bowling alley they had been too. Inside were numerous circular wooden tables and chairs, and at some of them sat other customers that were eating their food and talking to whoever they were sat with. The wall was covered in floral wall paper which really did not match the wooden floor or the rest of the café. A few small lights hung from the roof, where one of them was broken. At the end of the room, was a counter and a till, and stood behind it was a kind faced old man wearing a pale blue apron over his black uniform, and he was currently handing a teacake over to an older looking woman with a walking stick. After realising that a waiter was not going to come over, she stood up, told Cloud to watch her belongings and went over to the counter.

"Hello" the old man – who's name tag said Jeffery – smiled "How can I help you dear?"

"Hey" she replied "Can I order two glasses of milk, one beef sandwich and one cheese and ham sandwich please?"

"Of course" he nodded, standing in front of the ancient looking till and pressing a few buttons "Anything else?"

She thought for a moment, but shook her head. He totted up the price on the register and told her the amount. She handed over the cash and in return, got the receipt.

"What table number are you at?" he asked.

"Um" she replied, not knowing that the tables even had numbers. She turned back to the table and called over "Cloud!" he looked up and mouthed '_What_?' "What's our table number?"

He looked confused – again – for a moment, gazed down at the polished oak of the table top then leaned over towards the number that had been etched into the wood. He turned back to her and held up four fingers of his left hand. She nodded back at him and echoed the number back to Jeffery. He smiled and told her that her food would arrive as soon as possible. She thanked him and went back to her seat.

"I hope that you didn't pay with your own money" Cloud commented as soon as she sat down.

"Of course I did" she replied "It's getting a bit embarrassing that you're paying for everything we do, at least let me pay for this"

He mentally fought with himself for moment before reluctantly agreeing. She just smiled, leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made him smile as well.

"So" she said "After this, we could always go to the amusements and see what I can beat you at"

"Yeah" he replied "But you'll never win anything against me"

"Is that a challenge?" she grinned, leaning forwards and looking into his eyes, determination and mischief written across her face "Coz I never back down from a challenge"

"Could be" he said, lifting the salt shaker to mock interest in it "Depends on how you see it"

"Ok" she grinned, reaching out, taking the salt shaker from his hand and placing it back down "I'm so gunna kick your ass at air hockey"

A spark of light flashed across his eyes and she could practically see the fire in them. He smirked but said nothing more. It was in the same minute that their food arrived, so they ate in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Make yourself useful" Angeal said as he threw on his black coat and fastened the buttons up "There's a shopping list stuck to the fridge, could you go down to the shops and buy them?"

"Sure" Zack said, waving an arm lazily over his head, the other hand being used to point the TV remote at the screen to flick through channels, the rest of his body sprawled across the sofa "I'll do it later"

"How about now?" Angeal grunted, rolling his eyes.

"In a minute" Zack whined as he stopped flicking and settled on the channel he had originally been watching until the adverts came up "But they're about to do the DNA test to see if this kid is the guys or not"

Angeal grunted, and watched a few seconds of the talk show before saying "Only bored housewives watch these shows to see how many other people have worst lives than their own" he stopped for a moment as a picture of the child in question came onto the screen "It's not his" he said simply before leaving the house.

Zack watched until the results were announced, and Angeal had been bang on the money. Zack sighed and turned it off. Angeal had always had a knack of telling what was real and what wasn't and what was true and what was false. But he wasn't always right, but he was ninety per cent of the time.

"How come I didn't inherit that off him?" Zack muttered as he finished off his drink "Then my life would be so much easier"

Not in the mood to get out of the house for the moment and knowing Angeal probably won't be back until the late morning, he switched the television back on, plugged in the PlayStation and set about stealing cars and running policemen over.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was almost four in the afternoon, as scheduled, they had gone to the amusements, and Tifa had stayed true to her word and kicked his ass (meaning, he had beaten her at air hockey and she took the liberty to kick him for not letting her win). She was now sat on his sofa, embraced from behind in his arms, with him teasing the skin of her neck with his hot breath and sweet lips whilst she was trying to read a magazine she has 'borrowed' from the café.

"Read it when you get home" he practically whined as she turned a page "I'm more interesting than knowing what some celebrity wore to go somewhere"

"Only by a margin" she joked as she craned her head backwards and tenderly kissed him. It was a little awkward kissing him with her head upside down and her face nowhere near as close as she had liked. They parted and Cloud set his mouth to her collarbone as she continued reading.

"Oh you're no fun" he seductively whispered into her ear, his breath lightly whipping past her earlobe and making a delightful shiver run up and down her spine, making her momentarily close her eyes to fully embraced the pleasure. "Now, why don't you put that magazine down and give me your full attention?"

"Let me finish this page" she replied a little hoarsely, eyes still shut. But, as soon as she finished her sentence, she felt the magazine gently getting pulled from her grasp, and her torso gently getting turned around and soft, sweet lips meeting hers. Her now free hands snaked around his neck and she twirled a strand of his hair around one of her fingers as she pulled him closer and straddled his legs so she was facing him properly. One of his hands was wrapped around her waist, keeping her on balance so that she didn't fall off the sofa, and his other hand was at the back of her head, his own fingers interlocking with her dark hair. Both of their tongues met in the middle, and it was a short fight for dominance as she almost gave in straight away. He growled deep inside his throat that made her smile against his lips and pull him closer. The arm that was around his neck, soon travelled down his body, her palm trailing over his shoulder, down his clothed chest and across his stomach, where she could feel tight muscles under the fabric. Not wanting to wait and ask if she could have permission, she snuck her hand underneath his shirt and ghosted her palm over his soft skin and across his abdominal muscles. She felt his stomach tense and ripple with pleasure, and she gasped into his mouth as he nibbled suggestively on her bottom lip. The fingers of the hand that was keeping her upright played with the hem of her shirt, then wormed underneath and placed his hand onto the warm skin of her back. She removed her lips from his, but attached hers to his left earlobe, her teeth playing with the silver stud, rolling it around where it was set. He grunted in satisfaction and approval as he gently set his teeth – not his fangs – into her neck, and sucked on the sensitive flesh, creating what would turn out to be a beautiful hickie. Gasping again, this time louder, she turned her attention to his other earlobe as her hands worked on unbuckling his belt. He paused in marking her skin for a moment to chuckle, then went back to work, the hand on her back now slowly making its way north. After struggling for a few seconds, she managed to undo the belt, but was currently concentrating on kissing him, harder and faster. She hardly noticed as his one hand skilfully and quickly unclasped her bra. She sucked on his tongue that was still inside of her mouth, and as she was about to move her hands so that she could remove her top, to her displeasure, she heard her ringtone going off in her jeans pocket. Cloud sighed in despair, removed his lips from hers and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Just answer it" he grumbled, his voice muffled.

Gritting her teeth, she retrieved her phone from her pocket, hoping the caller had a very important reason for interrupting them, and flipped it open.

"What?" she growled down it.

"Hello to you too" Aeriths voice answered, her tone sounding a little miffed, but not as angry as Tifa felt.

"Sorry" she said through gritted teeth, suddenly wondering why _she_ was apologising "What do you want?"

"I haven't had the chance to go shopping" she replied "I was wondering, on your way back, could you pick up a pint of milk?"

'_She interrupted me and Cloud just to ask that?_' she yelled internally, finding herself getting even more annoyed, but she held it back when she said "Ok, whatever"

"Thanks" Aerith said before she hung up.

"Interrupted because of some milk" Cloud muttered, voicing what she was thinking "Wonderful"

"Stupid milk" she snarled, turning her phone off and chucking it aside "Stupid Aerith – despite how much I love her. Now, where were we?"

She captured his lips once again, but he pulled backwards and sighed "You better get that milk" he said "The shops will close soon, you don't want to go home empty handed"

"Now who is being no fun?" she asked dully as she reached behind her back and redid her bra "We _will_ continue this tomorrow"

"Gladly" he smirked as he tilted his head forwards and kissed her again "Drop by here tomorrow night?"

"It's a date" she grinned as she crawled off his lap and stood up. He did the same and re-buckled his belt.

"Want a lift?" he asked once he was done.

"Just to Wall Market" she answered as she picked up her phone and placed it back into her pocket. He nodded, grabbed her hand and led her out of the house, picking up his keys as he went. They got into his car, turned the music on the radio on and sang along with the songs throughout the whole drive down to Wall Market, where he dropped her off in the car park.

"Call me when you're on your way tomorrow" he told her as she opened her door.

"Will do" she smiled, leaving the car, but not before giving him one last tender, but intense kiss. "See you tomorrow"

She lightly slammed the door shut, and waved him off as he drove away. She made a mental note to kill her best friend when she got home as she entered the supermarket. It was virtually empty, just a few people wandering around with trolleys and baskets. She knew where she needed to go, so she made her way straight down the brightly lit aisles, and all the way to the bottom, where they were keeping all of the chilled stuff. She grabbed her usual milk and made her way towards the only till that was in use. She placed the plastic wedge behind the shopping the person in front of her and put the milk onto the conveyer belt. There were two people ahead of her, so she took this time to take out her purse and count the correct amount of money.

"Is that all you are getting?" asked the man in front of her. She looked up and her eyes met with his bright bluish green ones. He had spiky raven coloured hair, pale skin and was wearing a charming smile. He was extremely handsome.

"Pardon?" she asked

He just grinned wider and repeated "Is that all you are getting?" he indicated to her lonely milk and she nodded. Why would he want to know that? But he soon answered her unasked question "Well, do you want to go ahead of me? So you're not stuck behind me and waiting till I get all my stuff"

She moved away from his eyes and gazed at his own shopping, which consisted of a lot of stuff, stuff which she knew would take a bit of time to check and bag. But she shook her head and told him that she wasn't in any rush.

"You sure?" he asked as the man in front of him strode off and the cashier opened some bags before she grabbed the man's first item – soap powder.

"I'm sure" she smiled, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear "And even if I did want to go ahead of you, some of your stuff has already been scanned"

He gazed behind him and frowned "So it has" he mumbled. He turned back to her, dazzling smile plastered across his face "Wow, I feel stupid now"

She just giggled as an old woman came up behind her and just poured the contents of her basket onto the conveyer belt. Tifa reached forwards and placed a plastic wedge behind her milk. The man however was now fully concentrating on getting his load packed into the bags whilst trying to fish his wallet out at the same time. He stuck his credit card in between his teeth as he pocketed his wallet and placed a bottle of juice into a bag. Once all of his items had been processed, the cashier told him the amount that was due, and he placed the card into the reader and punched in his code. After a few seconds, he was told to remove it, and then he was given a receipt and told to have a good day.

"See you around Wall Market girl" he said over his shoulder as he hung all five bags from his arms and walked off. She felt the need to shout her name after him, but he was gone as soon as she thought it. Her single item was passed though the scanner and she paid with what little change she had. Deciding she didn't need a bag – and because she was secretly concerned about the planet and how much she used – she grabbed the handle, pocketed the receipt and left the shop.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'_She was really pretty_' Zack thought as he made his way back to Angeal's, bags swinging from his arms '_I should have asked for her name before I walked off . . . oh well_'.

The sky was quite dark now, and he hadn't realised how late it was until he got an irate text message from Angeal, asking him if he had done the shopping yet. He had sent back '_Of course'_ and scrambled to get dressed, out and down to the supermarket. Whistling a random tune, he made his way around a corner where his feet stopped moving, the sounds of his whistling stopped and his muscles tensed. He sniffed the air tentatively, and readied himself just in case he needed to defend himself. The smell was defiantly the scent of an enemy, but for some reason, it seemed to be quite distant and a little old rather than new – maybe a couple of hours old. But was it a coincidence that that scent was fluttering down a street that was only a few minutes away from where two vampires lived? And it smelt a little different from what he could remember. He knew werewolves lived in the area, but they usually didn't leave that scent until they were in wolf mode, and after checking the sky, it wasn't full moon tonight. Tentatively, keeping his eyes peeled, his nose on constant alert and his ears zoned in around him, he carried on walking, not sure whether to speed up or go slower to make less noise. But after deciding that he didn't care, and taking on a _bring it on _attitude, he walked normal speed, all the way back to the house, which he got to unharmed and with no sightings of anything unusual.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hello" she called through the house as soon as she opened the door "Aerith! I've come to kill you"

"In the kitchen" the older woman called "I've not long got back myself. And you what? You've come to kill me? Why?"

"Just because I can" Tifa answered as she entered the kitchen and placed the milk inside of the fridge "You couldn't have called at a worst time"

"Huh?" Aerith uttered, confusion written over her face, but soon, realisation dawned and flicked a switch in her head "I interrupted you and Cloud didn't I?"

"Yes" Tifa growled, leaning against the counter "And that's why I've come to kill you"

"Well, do it quickly" Aerith said, turning back to the stove where she was making pasta "I'd rather die pain free"

Tifa went over to stand behind her friend, lightly wrapped her hands around her slim neck and mocked strangulation. Aerith pretended to be choking until the water almost spilt over the edges of the pan and a few droplets fell onto the stove.

"What you making?" Tifa asked, wrapping her arms around Aeriths neck and hugging her.

"Pasta with tomato and basil sauce" Aerith replied, patting her friend's hand, her silent way of saying _let go_. "It's nearly done so can you get the bowls please?"

"Sure" Tifa replied, going over to the cabinet and reaching for two porcelain bowls "You don't mind if I eat it up stairs do you, because I have some work to do?"

"Um" Aerith replied, turning the heat down on the stove "I suppose now, but can it wait?"

"I said it'll be handed in the next time I was in" Tifa answered "And I haven't even started it yet"

"Ok" Aerith replied "Only as long as you bring your bowl down afterwards"

"Sure _Mother_" Tifa laughed, earning her a half-assed glare.

Later in her bedroom with the lights turned off, with a bowl of warm food on one side and the computer on the other, Tifa was sat at her desk in her room writing up the report of what happened in Wutai. She was finding it rather difficult to write it, her emotions getting the best of her, but she was determined to finish it – her ending words being _Rose Holladay is a back stabbing BITCH _and printed it off.

"Four pages" she said to herself as she placed the paper into a plastic wallet "I sure was busy".

Deciding to call it a night, she switched her desk light on and got changed into her pyjamas. As she was about to go over to the window to close it, a paper airplane flew through it and landed on her bed. She ran over to the window and gazed out into the night, where it as too dark to see anything or anyone. Quickly slamming the window closed and roughly pulling the curtains together, she grabbed up the airplane and examined it. She opened it up and went over to her desk to get a better look at it. Written on one side were two words that made her skin pimple, her body freeze and heart stop – _Watch Out! _She touched one of the letters and the ink was fresh, but as she examined her red smeared finger, she instantly realised that the words were not written in ink, but in blood.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sat cross legged on her bed the next morning, Tifa hadn't got any sleep at all. She just sat on her bed with the note clutched in her hands, worried that something was going to happen to her throughout the night. But luckily nothing happened at all. What did she have to 'watch out' for? And who out there was in such a hurry that they couldn't go and find a pen and had to use their own blood instead? She didn't know what to do, so she got from her bed, placed the paper into a separate plastic wallet and shoved it into her bottom draw, underneath everything.

She quickly got dressed after her shower into a pale blue shirt and light grey jeans and knee length white boots – heels big enough to cause damage when kicked, but small enough to be able to run if the kick seemed worthless. She grabbed up her report on her way out of her room, skipped breakfast, said a quick 'morning' to Aerith and jumped into her car and jammed the key into the ignition. Keeping a close eye out, she quickly made her way to the police station. It wasn't like she was scared of what was going to happen; it was who could have sent the note. Her first thought was that it was Johnny fucking with her head. But then she remembered that she was in familiar company with vampires and werewolves – so it could have been anyone really. She grabbed two coffees from the cafeteria before she went down to the HQ, where Cid was the only one there, looking gloomy as he drearily raked his blue eyes over some documents. The loss of three of his best agents must have hit him hard.

"Morning" she whispered as she went over to his side and placed one of the hot drinks in front of him "How are you?"

"Could be better" he mumbled back "Could be worst"

"Have you let their families know?" she asked, leaning against his desk and taking a tentative sip from her cup.

"Yeah" he sighed, raking a hand down his tired looking face "I personally went to see their parents since none of them had partners or children. Biggs' father took in on the chin, but Jessie's mum just broke down in bits. Wedges parents just got angry and shot me out of the house – obviously didn't believe me"

"I guess some people are like that" she replied "My father would act the same way if I had died too"

"That's why I said it could have been worst" he said "I'm just thankful that at least one of you survived"

"Yeah" she sighed, reaching into her bag and retrieving a plastic wallet "Here is the report, I put in as much detail as I could remember, even the colours of everything"

"Cheers" he grunted, taking it into his hands, pulling the papers out and reading "At least you didn't start it with 'Once upon a time'"

She just smiled and took another sip of her drink. She watched as his face changed in emotions as he read further, first it was confusion, then horror and ending with anger.

"Sick bastard" he muttered under his breath as he reached the last page where she had described what Chief Raganork had tried to do to her. He soon finished reading what she had written, looking completely pissed off and a little hurt. "How could Rose do this? I've known her for friggin' years and she's always been trustworthy"

"She's a fucking bitch" Tifa hissed under her breath "The cow set us up, her and that raping bastard. I'm sure I'm not the first woman he's tried to force into having sex with him . . . makes me sick just saying it!"

"Don't worry" Cid replied "I've got a highly specialised team searching for them or any of the villagers. They can't hide for long, we'll catch them and then Biggs', Wedges' and Jessies' deaths _will be_ avenged"

"And when you do find them" she spat "Give me ten minutes alone with Rose. I'll make her see that crossing us was a bad idea"

"I'm sure you will" Cid chuckled, taking his first sip from his drink "And I won't deny it you either"

"Good, coz I've got my knuckles mentally tattooed with her name on them"

"Right" he sighed, stretching his arms "I have nothing for you to do, so I suggest you carry on trying to get more leads on Johnny. We can't have any more maniacs running around than there already is"

Tifa nodded and threw her now empty cup in the bin next to Cid's desk. As she was about to leave she heard Cid say something to her.

"And Tifa" he said sombrely, "Don't go getting yaself killed alright?"

She just smiled and nodded her head "Don't worry, I won't"

"Good" he grunted "Because I can't be arsed training new agents at the moment"

"Gee" she said, knowing that if she was an anime character, a large sweat drop would have appeared above her head "I'm so feeling the love"

But instead of getting on with her job, she went to talk to Barret, who hugged her tighly upon sight.

"What was that for?" she gasped as he let go of her, her hand clutching at her chest where she was struggling to breathe "Is it a hug and crush day?"

He just smiled, his dark eyes filled with a mixture of joy and sorrow "Tifa" he croaked "I heard what had happened, I'm so glad you're safe"

"Oh" she said, following him into his once again cluttered office "For Pete's sake Barret" she spluttered "I've not long cleaned his place" hands on her hips, she gave him the best death glare she could muster. He just gave her an awkward smile and sat down in his chair.

"Sorry?" he grinned, waving his metal hand around "But feel free-"

"I am not cleaning this up again" she said as she picked up a jacket from the floor and folded it "I am not your maid"

She placed the folded jacket on top of his cabinet and slammed all of the drawers shut, using her hip to close the middle one and kicking the one at the bottom. Barret watched amused as she began doing what she said she wasn't going to do, which was clean his office. He stopped watching as his phone rang.

"Yup?" he said down it once he picked it up and pressed it against his ear "Yeah we're still on for that, tomorrow yeah? . . . Um yeah I'll have someone with me . . . who? Erm . . ."

He gazed around the room and his eyes stopped on Tifa who was stood there waiting for the call to end "Tifa Lockhart" he said "Yeah, h.a.r.t not h.e.a.r.t . . . sure, can do, cheers. See you tomorrow"

"What was that?" she hissed "You said my name, what have you put me up for?"

"Well" he said, not meeting her eyes "Midgar University have a police course there, and I agreed to go and do a talk to some of the students, show them the ropes and display some weapons, and they asked if I was bringing another officer along . . . and since I forgot and haven't asked anyone I kinda volunteered you to come with me"

"Great" she grunted "You volunteered me to spend my day with hormone driven teenagers and not on the streets looking for homicidal killers! Well done you"

"Sorry" he said, still looking away "It'll only be in the morning, you won't have to do much, I'll do all of the talking. You could just stand there and back up whatever I say and maybe demonstrate some of the guns or something"

Tifa sighed, wanting to smack him for not really giving her much of a choice, but doing something not dangerous seemed welcome right now, so she just grumbled an 'ok'.

"Good girl" Barret beamed, clapping her on the shoulder "We head off at nine so we can get there and sorted out before we are needed. And, also, you'll need to borrow an officer's uniform since you know; you need to keep it a secret that you're an agent"

"And pretend that I still work for you?" she smiled "I'd bet you'd love that?"

He grinned "Too right".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night she was sat on her bed again, just after ending a phone call to Cloud telling him about the paper airplane with the blood written words on it. He told her not to worry and if anything else like that happened again, she'd to let him know as soon as possible. She just agreed and they spent the next ten minutes of the phone call talking casually. Soon she was going to uphold the bargain they had made the night before, and she would soon set off to meet him. She couldn't wait to be wrapped in his embrace again, him kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, something that would make her breath hitch and spine tingle. She was still dressed in the same clothing, but she had changed her underwear into something a little more sexy and lacy, something that would cause him to have a heart attack if his heart wasn't already dead. Smirking happily at the thought, she got up from her bed and went over to her make-up box for a little touch up before she left the house, but suddenly a loud smash sounded through the room, glass was thrown everywhere and chilling cold wind whirled around the room. Lifting her head from the floor where she dropped to as soon as the sound started, she looked at the window which had been smashed and the curtains a little torn from the glass and watched as they billowed in the wind. Glass was spread all over her room, and as she carefully got to her feet, splinters fell from her back and onto the ground. Running over to the window she still couldn't see who it was because it was too dark again. Turning on her heel, she noticed that there was a brick on the floor, and tied around it with a red rubber band was a piece of paper. With shaking hands, she bent down, picked the brick up and snapped the band off. Grabbing the paper, she unfolded it and written in blood again was '_3_'. What did that mean? Gulping, she dropped the brick back to the floor and stuffed the note into her back pocket as soon as Aerith flung her door open and ran into her room.

"Tifa!" she yelped as her eyes quickly raked over the glass cluttered room "Oh my word, are you ok?"

"Yeah" Tifa said a little shakily, skirting around the shattered glass on the floor as she made her way over to her friend "I'm fine, I wasn't hit. Is your bedroom window ok?"

"I dunno" Aerith answered, holding her friend in a hug "I was down stairs when I heard the smash, what happened?"

"Someone threw a brick through my window" Tifa answered, waving her arm lazily in the direction of the brick on the floor.

"Who?"

"I dunno, it was too dark to see"

"I'll phone the police" and with that said, she ran to the nearest phone and dialled the number. Feeling slightly faint and sick, she reached into her back pocket again, took out the note and tore it into tiny pieces and threw them in her bin. Feeling extremely pissed off and really irritated, she reached for her phone and dialled Clouds' number again.

_Oh. My. Gaia! I am so sorry that this update has taken such a long time – but I deffo promise I'll update sooner from now on. _

_I know not a lot happened in this chapter (probably a bit boring) but I wanted it to be all cutesy and happy before the shit hits the fan. Reviews are still welcome. Thank you for being so patient . . . _

_Keza xXx_


	12. Countdown

**Lockhart007**

_Heya again and thank you loads. Glad you still like it :D I won't waffle on, here's the next chapter:_

**Chapter Twelve **

"Written in blood?" Cloud asked her "You sure?"

"Cloud" she sighed, turning her eyes towards him, arms crossed over her chest, trying to ignore the sounds of banging coming from behind her as her window was getting boarded up "I've been in the police force for four years, I think I know what blood looks like"

"Where are the letters now?"

"Back in my room" she answered, inclining her head towards the direction of her room. They were stood outside in the street in the freezing cold just after she had given a statement to a police officer "I tore the second one up though"

"And all it had on it was a number?" he said as he watched Aerith come from out of the house with a tray full of steaming mugs and pass out hot drinks to the workers and policemen "When all of these leave, do you mind if I see the letter you didn't rip up?"

"Sure" she sighed as she rubbed her hands up and down her cold arms "I don't see why not"

He just nodded his head, removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders where she pulled it further around her body "Thank you" she whispered.

"You should stay at mine tonight" he commented, she raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly rephrased what he had said "I mean, you don't want to stay here if someone attacks right? You'll be safer at mine"

"And Aerith?"

"Well I was thinking of just leaving her behind to face the person who's out to get you" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "Of course Aerith as well!"

"But if someone does decide to act" she said "I'd hate to leave the house on its own. I don't want to return to it to find it empty"

"I think the house will be fine" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his head on hers as they both watched the workmen drill nails into the wood that was shoved in front of her broken window "What's a few measly possessions when it's your life at stake? I'm sure Aerith would agree"

"I know she will" Tifa replied, leaning into him "Ok, we'll stay the night" she then laughed and whispered "Not the way we had tonight planned is it?"

"There'll be other nights" he smiled, kissing the top of her head "I've got a spare room with a bed, either you stay in my bed with me and Aerith takes the spare room, or you two stay in my bed and I'll take the spare"

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed" she muttered "But I don't think Aerith would want to sleep on her own either. Can you fit three in that bed?"

He chuckled "As much as I find that extremely tempting, I don't think it's appropriate"

"I was only kidding" she sighed, wrapping his jacket closer around her cold body. After handing out most of the drinks, Aerith came over to them and handed them theirs.

"Boy what I night" she smiled as she placed the empty tray under her arm "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight"

Tifa smiled sweetly and said "We're staying at Clouds tonight just in case someone decides that they want to throw more things at us. Just for tonight though"

"Really?" Aerith asked, eyes widening "And what does Cloud think of this?"

"I suggested it" he said, blowing over the top of his drink then added cheekily "And what man on this planet would turn down having two beautiful women in his house at the same time?"

Aerith giggled behind her hand and briefly turned back to the house "I talked to one of the officers" she said "They told me that we're ok for going back inside, so I guess we should go in and pick up some clothes for tonight and tomorrow"

"I'll do it" Tifa said, shrugging off Clouds jacket and handing it back to him "You two stay here and collect the mugs . . . man, I didn't realise we had so many"

She downed her scalding drink and handed her mug back to Aerith who placed it back onto the tray. She nodded to some of the familiar faces of the police officers as she passed by, and entered the house. All of the banging had stopped now since the workmen had finished their job and left. She went to the second floor and into Aeriths pale pink room. Around the door was little fluffy pink fairy lights that were currently turned off and on the other side of the room was her bed with a table next to it which held two framed photographs. One was of both of them stood side by side, wearing large grins and both wearing summer dresses. The other was a picture of her mother; standing outside the house Aerith had spent most of her teenage life. She went over to the wardrobe and dragged out Aeriths night wear and a long pink dress for her to wear tomorrow. She got out clean underwear from the bottom drawers and placed them all into a bag. She left the room and went to her own, where most of the glass had been brushed aside and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. She picked herself out some clothing, shoved it in the bag and went over to her desk, where she grabbed out the first letter still in its plastic wallet and shoved it down the side of the bag. She quickly left the room, and passed both Aerith and Cloud in the hallway as they came inside with all of the empty mugs and placed them in the sink in the kitchen.

"All set?" Cloud asked as he met her in the hallway and took the bag out of her hands and placed it over his own shoulder. She nodded and he retrieved his car keys from his trouser pocket. They left the house and Aerith followed Cloud to his car as Tifa locked up. She caught up to them as soon as Aerith had gotten into the back seat. Cloud closed the door after her and went towards the driver's side.

"Don't I get my door opened for me?" she asked slyly as she went towards the opposite side of the car.

"You have hands don't you?" he smiled as he opened his door "You know how to use them"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" she winked as she opened her back door for herself and sat next to Aerith who had just finished strapping herself in.

"Isn't the front seat good enough for you?" he laughed, handing their bag over his shoulder towards them and started the car up.

"Sure it is" she said, taking the bag into her hands and setting it beside her "I just don't want to sit next you, that's all"

"I feel loved" he scoffed happily as he set off down the road "So much love in fact, I might let you sleep outside on your own. Not Aerith though, she can share my bed" he looked into the mirror to watch as Aeriths face turned from neutral to shock and a large red blush tainted her cheeks. Tifa however wasn't sure whether to laugh or throw something at him. So she settled for a grunt which was a mixture of humour and displeasure. He just chuckled and said in an almost childlike voice "Love you"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As Aerith sat in the living room, Cloud and Tifa had vacated to the kitchen where they were working together to make hot drinks and something to snack on. Before Tifa had joined him, she had grabbed the note from last night without Aerith noticing and showed it to Cloud, who took it in his hands and re-read the two words over and over again.

"Watch out?" he whispered for the third time, blue eyes now moving away from the page and at her "Watch out for what?"

"If I knew that . . ." she huffed as she poured boiling water into three separate mugs "I was kind of hoping you'll be of some help"

"Well I don't recognise the hand writing" he muttered, gazing back down and turned it from side to side, analysing it as much as he could "Blood hmm?"

And as Tifa turned her head to look at him, she wrinkled her face slightly in disgust as she watched him place the note underneath his nose and take in a couple of sniffs. He lowered it and said to her "I can confirm that this is not human blood, so I don't think it's that asshole who attacked you a few weeks ago"

"Johnny" she confirmed, knowing that Cloud didn't really care what the name was "So, can you tell what blood it is then?"

"Not entirely sure" he replied, looking straight into her eyes "It's not vampire either because it's red not black. Smelt more like werewolf blood, but it smells . . . off"

"Smells off?" she repeated, rising an eyebrow out of curiosity as she finished off the drinks "What do you mean?"

"I dunno" he shrugged as he went back to the grill where he was making toast for the three of them "It just does"

Tifa groaned lightly as she took the paper from his hands and sniffed the words herself, not getting any scent from it at all "Just smells like ordinarily blood to me" she said, turning towards him as he started applying butter to the toast "But you're the expert I guess"

He just nodded, thinking deeply, and she thought that he was probably thinking about the note and what it meant until he said "Crap, I can't remember if I have any jam or not! I don't think I do, I hope you're not wanting jam on this" he indicated to the buttered toast with his eyes, but she just rolled her own and went over to the fridge. Hoping to not find human body parts inside, she opened the door and was relieved to find that what was stocked inside was normal food. She moved things around and found everything a guy living on his own would want - everything but jam.

"Nope" she confirmed as she closed the door "Is it too late to get some?"

He glanced at the clock for a second and replied "Yeah, it's already ten" he shared out the six pieces of toast onto three plates and picked the three of them up, balancing one on the crook of his arm. She grabbed the two from his hands and led the way into the living room, where Aerith was still sat awkwardly on the sofa, staring at the far wall.

"Thank you" she almost whispered as she reached up and took one of the plates into her hands. Tifa sat next to her as Cloud opted for the armchair.

"Sorry it's not anything extravagant" he said as the two women took their first bites "But I'm guessing you've already had dinner?"

Aerith nodded as she couldn't reply due to her mouth being full with food, but the same situation didn't stop Tifa replying with a simple "Yup"

Cloud just smiled and began eating. Once they finished, Aerith placed her empty plate onto the coffee table, sat on the edge of the sofa, hands woven together and asked.

"Are you a religious man, Cloud?"

Cloud thought about this for a moment before saying "What if I say _no_?"

"I don't mind" she smiled "I'm just asking"

"Then no, I'm not religious, why?"

"Why ask something like that?" Tifa asked her friend.

"I was just gunna tell him about the church fair" she said "It's coming up soon and I wanted to ask him if he wouldn't mind donating something he doesn't want that we could sell. Every Gil counts"

"Church fair huh?" Cloud said as Tifa rolled her eyes "I'm sure I could dig out the attic to find something for you, got tons of junk up there. Only as long as I get an invite"

"Everyone is invited" Aerith giggled "And thank you" she then stretched her arms over her head, placed one hand over her mouth as she yawned and stood up "I think I'll go to bed now"

"Me too" Tifa sighed, getting to her feet "I need to be at the university in the morning" after earning two curious stared she added "Barret has put me up for a talk to some of the students doing the policing course. Hormonal teenagers and a day with Barret, a dream come true"

"I'll give you a ride to the station" Cloud muttered as he picked up the book he was reading before Tifa had called him to tell him to get his butt down to hers "Good night"

"Night" Aerith smiled as she left the room, then called from the corridor "And thanks for letting us stay"

"No problem" he said as Tifa made her way over to him and encircled her arms around his neck, making his eyes turn from the pages of the book into her gaze. A small, cute smile wormed its way across his face and he craned his head forwards to place his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He reached out and rubbed her back comfortingly, knowing that she was worrying about what was happening recently.

"It'll be fine" he whispered, answering her unasked question "Whoever is threatening you won't be able to get within a hundred metres of you whilst I'm around"

"That makes me feel a little better" she admitted "But since this threat is most probably supernatural . . . I can't feel too much better right now"

"I understand" he replied as she started at his mouth rather than look into his eyes that she loved so much "But we'll get through it, you and me. Got that?"

"Yeah" she sighed, nodding her head after he kissed it.

"Now get to bed" he grinned "I want to finish this chapter and I can't do that whilst you're sat on me"

She didn't even realise that she had parked her rear onto his lap until he had said it. She grinned slyly and said in a velvet rich voice "Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

He closed his eyes in pleasure as her hand raked through his blond hair, savouring the touch, letting her know how much he enjoyed the feel by humming lightly, deep inside his throat. She placed her hand at the back of his head and brought his face to meet hers in a passionate kiss, which she took dominance over. Cloud let this happen and sighed into her mouth as her tongue snaked inside his own and began to wrestle his. Her hand on the back of his head wandered down to his neck whilst her other one was placed against his chest. It was with a slight 'pop' as their lips disconnected themselves from each other, and they both could feel how fast and hard Tifas heart was beating behind her chest.

"I'd better go to bed" she whispered seductively "Shame you can't join me"

"Stop being a tease" he groaned slightly, kissing the tip of her nose "Or I'll _really_ make you sleep outside"

"Only if you join me" she asked silky, getting up from his lap and trailing her hand down his leg as she went. She sent him a wink and whispered "Goodnight".

Seeing the dazed, lust filled look on his face made her want to tackle him to the floor that very second, but with the risk of carpet burn she decided not to. She jogged up the stairs, two at a time and entered Cloud's room and closed the door. Aerith was already dressed in her pale pink and white, knee length night gown and was standing next to the bed, a look of uncertainty on her pretty face.

"What's on your mind?" Tifa asked as she shed her boots and jeans and reached into the bag for her pyjama bottoms.

"This is your boyfriends bed" Aerith gulped, one hand held against her chest and the other held limp at her side, her green eyes on the bed in question.

"And?" Tifa urged as she jumped from on foot to the other as she pulled her bottoms up.

"I'll feel awkward sleeping in it" the auburn haired woman said.

"So?" Tifa said, hands on her hips "He doesn't mind, I don't mind. It's me you'll be next to, so why the uncertainty?"

Aerith closed her eyes and shook her head "Nothing" she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed "Nothing"

Tifa let her arms drop to her side, remembering how innocent her friend actually was. She let out a small chuckle as she pulled her top off of her body and replaced it with a silky night wear top. She strode across the room and tackled her friend into the mattress. Aerith squawked out of surprise then giggled as she lay on her back with the younger woman on top of her. Tifa grinned down and then rolled off to one side, getting under the warm covers and pulling them aside to let Aerith in. The older woman took out the bow in her hair and let her curly auburn locks fall, the length stopping half way down her back. She got under the covers and huddled in to get more comfortable. Tifa smiled and length over and switched off the bedside lamp, filling the room with darkness and silence until Aerith piped up.

"How do you think the house is?"

Tifa rolled onto her side so that she was facing her friend who did the same, both of them placing her hands under the heads for support.

"If the house had feelings" Tifa said "I'm sure it'll be feeling a bit lonely with a little bit of an ache in its side. Having a brick thrown at it must have hurt"

Aerith laughed and yawned again "You'll have to introduce me to some of Clouds friends" she whispered "Seeing you two together all loved up has made me what to feel that love too"

Tifa thought for a moment, remembering that the only _friend _that she knew Cloud had was the other vampire named Vincent, and she knew that if they were introduced, Aerith would take one look at him and feel so intimidated that she'd probably just walk away, and Vincent didn't seem like the kind of guy who was into romantic relationships. He was a work, sleep and eat sort of guy – or so she guessed – she had only met him twice. However, Tifa just smiled politely at her friend and said "I'll see what we can do"

Aerith sighed and let her eyes drift closed "Goodnight" she said before sleep took over her. Tifa whispered the same thing before she too was sent into a world of dreams.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why the heck did I pick this shirt?" Tifa muttered as she sat crossed legged on the bedroom floor, topless and holding out a dark brown turtleneck shirt in front of her like it was on fire. "Why the heck was it in my wardrobe anyway?"

"Maybe because you put it in there?" Cloud sighed, head rested on one hand as he sat on his bed waiting for her to get changed so he could take both women to work. Aerith was stood at the mirror brushing her already brushed to perfection hair; she was just trying to keep herself occupied whilst she waited.

"Must have been something my dad gave me but I wouldn't dare wear" she sighed eventually as she reluctantly pulled it on. She then remembered that today she'd be stuck inside her old police uniform, so in comparison, the brown shirt wasn't too bad.

"You look beautiful" Cloud said, sounding both bored and annoyed as he got to his feet "Can we go now please?"

"Excuse me" Tifa said, standing up "I didn't think I got my good morning kiss from you"

Cloud rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and waited, staring intensely into her eyes. It wasn't a bad intense as they were filled with humour because the look sent pleasurable tingles down her spine and made her body heat up by a couple of degrees. She closed the space between them with two strides, and as Aerith made herself scarce by leaving the room and heading downstairs, Tifa wrapped her arms around her man's neck and pulled him close.

"I love you" she sighed before their lips were gently pressed together. They both moaned lightly at the same time, and Tifa struggled to not make the kiss heavier, it was nice to just have their lips melded together without the use of tongues – a way that made it feel rather innocent.

They slowly broke apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, she felt like she was drowning inside them, the colour making it feel more real – but it was all good. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and took her hand into his, placed one last kiss on top of hers and led her out of the room. Aerith was at the bottom of the stairs, looking a bit shifty but still patient. She smiled warmly at them both as they came down the stairs, she stepped back as Cloud unlocked the door and opened it, bowing them out.

"Ladies first" he complimented, still bent in the bow. Aerith laughed as she curtseyed back at him and left the house. Tifa however just patted him on the head like she would a pet dog or cat and followed her friend. Cloud pretended to bite her hand as she removed it from his head, an action that made her smirk and say "Don't make me get you castrated"

He just smiled, placed his hands together like he was praying and gave her the cutest puppy eyes she had ever seen "I'll be good" he pleaded "Promise" he tilted his head to the side and pouted, making him look even cuter – once again, she wouldn't say that to his face – and gazed lovingly up at her. She laughed and ruffled his hair and made her way down towards the car, Cloud walking obediently by her heel like a good pet should.

"It's not every day that I get parts of my body threatened" he commented as they strode over towards the car "It was kind of . . . fun"

Tifa let out a hearty laugh as she made her way to the back door "Fun?" she said "I'll threaten you with a whip next time"

"I'll look forwards to it" he smiled, looking at her briefly to see a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Can you please have this conversation once I'm not around?" Aerith said as the doors were unlocked, she grabbed the handle and pulled "Because I feel like the spare wheel here"

They both laughed, and agreed to remain quite as they all got into the car and sped off. Tifa was dropped off first since the police station was closer. She got out and went over towards Clouds window who pressed a button to slide it down.

"Thanks for letting us stay over and use your room" she said.

"No worries" he smiled "If I knew that you'd both stay over, I would have installed a secret camera in the bookshelf"

She let out a gasp and lightly slapped his forearm "Pervert!" she snickered as he rubbed his arm for show, pretending that the playful slap had hurt.

"Need picking up once you're done?" he asked.

"Naw" she replied, bending and quickly kissing him "I'll walk home and make sure it hasn't burnt down"

"Righto" Cloud nodded "Have a good day . . . at Uni"

Tifa laughed as the window was rolled up and the cartook off. She waved if off until it stopped at a red light, and she just felt stupid for waving for so long. So she carefully put her arm down and entered the building. The first place she went to was Barrets office which was stuffed with items and boxes that the man was going to take with him. Underneath it all was Barret himself, cleaning out his metal hand and polishing it up so that it gleamed.

"I'll come back later once you're done having alone time with your hand" she joked as she looked over his shoulder. He jumped and blushed, obviously getting the pun, and put down the cloth and stood up.

"Bang on time" he grinned as he reached into a box and pulled out a black uniform with a bit of white on it. Her heart jolted slightly as she looked upon her old officer's uniform. She had refused to wear a skirt that the woman's uniform had, and demanded that she was given trousers instead. Her demand had been answered, so that her uniform had taken the look of half woman, half man. The top was black with a white undershirt, with a black and white checked tie. The trousers were just plain black with a pocket on the side where a radio could have been kept – she usually used it to keep sweets and chewing gum in. She had also refused to wear the heels as well, so she had been given almost army like boots which she had to admit, she liked. The last item was a small flat topped hat where the rim was the same design as the tie.

She took the uniform into her hands and didn't miss the glee in Barrets dark eyes. "Never thought I'd have to put this on again" she sighed and she took the hat and placed it on her head "I can't believe it hasn't been given to somebody else"

"Pretty hard to do that since it has your name on it" Barret smirked, "_Officer Lockhart_"

"And it begins" she sighed with an eye roll. She turned on her heel and went down the corridor and soon found the women's locker room. Sighing, she entered the empty room and began to change.

"Hhmm" she muttered as she tugged the trousers on "I've lost weight" and as she put the shirt on, she came to the conclusion that her breasts had grown bigger since the last time she had worn this uniform – something she didn't mind. As she dug her feet into the boots and tied them up, she tied the tie around her neck, placed her old clothing into a random, unused locker and left the room and met up with Barret, who was juggling with four large boxes in his arms. She jogged over to him and grabbed the top box which had been in front of his face, obscuring his view

"Thanks" he grunted as he shifted the three remaining boxes in his arms, and she watched as his eyes lit up as he saw her in her old uniform. As well as humour and pride, she could also see a bit of sorrow in those brown irises. She knew Barret didn't want to let her go when Cid had offered her the agent job, but it had been an offer she would have been mad to turn down. "Gaia" he whispered "This brings back good old memories, you know I'd be so glad to have you back, Tifa"

"I know you would" she sighed, waving her arm to indicate that he should start walking, which he did "But I'm happy where I am thank you"

As they got outside, they stuffed the boxes into the back of the police truck and got into the two font seats and buckled in. As Barret turned the ignition, Tifa took her hat off, checked her hair in the mirror and replaced it. Cloud didn't own any straighteners and she wasn't going to use the iron to straighten her hair, so she had to make do with just brushing it and putting it up into a messy ponytail.

"I heard there was a brick thrown through your window last night" Barret said as they turned the corner and down the main road "Mind explaining?"

"Oh I dunno" she sighed as she leant back in the seat "I dunno who it was or why they did it. So Aerith and I stayed the night at my boyfriends to make sure we were safe for the night"

Barret raised an eyebrow and tapped a finger against the steering wheel "You have a boyfriend?"

She slowly turned to look at him, his eyes were on the road ahead but his brow was furrowed and his lips were tightly pursed together. She blinked and his face had softened slightly and a small smile was tugging at the corners of those dark lips.

"Yeah I do" she answered "For a few weeks now"

"At the risk of sounding like a teenage girl" he replied "How come _I_ was not informed of this?"

"You never asked" she smiled, turning to face the road as they over took a red van, she then turned her head towards the back and asked "What _are_ in those boxes?"

"A few model guns" Barret answered "A couple of case books to hand around. Not a lot since the guns take up most of the space in the boxes"

"Oh" she hummed, facing forwards again "I presume you let Cid know I'm with you instead of on the streets?"

"I've never seen Cid around the station" Barret chuckled "It's like he lives down in that underground basement of his"

Tifa groaned to herself and got out her phone. After telling Cid where she was going to be for most of the day, she hung up as soon as they neared Midgar University.

"More memories" Barret said in a dreamy like voice as he turned the truck so he was entering the car park "Gaia, it's been years since I left here"

"What did you study here?" Tifa asked, knowing that her friend hadn't chosen to be a cop until later in his life.

"Construction" Barret answered "I left with decent enough grades, nothing special"

"And now you're a police officer" she grinned as they parked near the entrance doors. They got out and grabbed the boxes and went into the door which was labelled – visitor's entrance. Tifa had to use her hip to open the door for the pair of them as they both had their hands full. The receptionist in the little room gave them a curious glare for a moment from where she sat behind her desk, but quickly realisation dawned on her face as she took in their police uniforms.

"Barret Wallace?" she asked as she placed a pair of spectacles on the bridge of her long nose "And Tifa Lockhart?"

"Yes ma'am" Barret grinned as they placed the boxes on the floor and strode over to the desk "I hope we're on time"

"Well you're not late Mr. Wallace" the receptionist smiled as she turned to the computer just to the side of her "I'll let Mr. Phillips know you've arrived" she smiled as she took the phone in her hand and pressed in three digits. Tifa and Barret waited in silence as she talked into the phone to the person who had organised for them to be there. She soon hung up and passed them over their visitor cards which they hung around their necks.

"Class room number twenty-four in block five" the receptionist told them "Here is a map of the campus so you know how to get around, the cafeteria is here" she pointed at a spot which clearly said _cafeteria_ "and the toilets are here, here and here"

"Um thanks" Barret nodded "But I'm sure not a lot has changed since I studied here"

The receptionist blinked a few times but then nodded as she pressed a button at her desk and a buzz sounded to let them know that the door that led into the corridor was now open. Tifa nodded in thanks as she and Barret grabbed the boxes and left the small room and entered a currently deserted corridor. It seemed to go on forever, the walls were of a pale blue colour and had posters and pictures plastered all over them and the carpet was of a deep blue. Without the aid of the map they were given, Barret made his way right and down the first left where they were greeted with another long corridor of similar design.

"I hope you know where you're going" Tifa said as she jogged to keep up to his large strides. He just chuckled lightly and said "Of course".

After five minutes (the building was huge), they reached block five and she counted from one all the way to twenty-four and soon they were stood in front of the classroom they needed to be in. Barret shifted a box in his arms, held out his real hand and knocked with four light bangs. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a tall, red haired man with a close cut beard, wearing a white shirt and black, pin stripe trousers. He pushed his circular glasses further up his nose, and then a large grin spread across his face.

"Officers" the man said, reaching out and grabbing a box from Barrets arms and immediately buckled slightly from the weight "You've came just in time, I've just finished telling the students that you'll be coming today"

"Great" Barret smiled as they were led into an extremely large and white classroom. There were about forty students sat at individual tables all facing the front, and most of their faces lit up as soon as Barret and Tifa entered the room. Tifa wasn't sure how to feel as she saw that most of the faces were male and they were looking directly at her, now she was glad she was wearing trousers.

"These everyone" the teacher (who she presumed was Mr. Phillips) beamed "Are officers from Midgar Police Department, officers Barret Wallace and Tifa Lockhart. They have come to show you a few things, questions at the end please. Officer Wallace, they're all yours now"

"Thanks" Barret nodded as he stepped forwards, placed the boxes near him and stood up straight as he looked at all of the students "Right, hands up all of you that want to be police officers!"

All hands were raised as well as Tifa's eyebrow, she was thinking '_They wouldn't have taken this course if they didn't want to join the police force, Barret_' but she kept it to herself as she stood a little straighter and clamped her hands together around her back, determined not to look at anyone directly.

"Well" Barret continued "As you may well know, it's not an easy job. You'll be risking your lives for everybody else, even the people you dislike the most. Every day you'll be facing criminals that will most likely be carrying weapons, and they won't think twice about attacking anyone, just because you wear a uniform, it doesn't mean they won't try and harm you. Actually, you'll be their first target"

Tifa zoned out on what Barret was talking about and began studying the room. As she noticed straight away, the walls were of a bright, pale white with a few posters pinned into them. The desks the students were sat at were light brown and all had graffiti on them, and the chairs were those plastic hard ones that no one really liking sitting on. In total, she counted forty-three students and five of them were female. All of them were studied on Barret who was still talking and waving his arms around in the hopes it would further is point. Mr. Phillips himself was sat on the corner of his desk, listening to Barret intently. Mr. Phillips, she guessed must have been in his late twenties but dressed for a man double his age. The students ranged in age as well, the youngest looking eighteen and the oldest probably in his thirties.

After a few more minutes of Barrets speech, he turned to Tifa and asked her to get out the model handgun. She did as instructed, and told the class a bit about it, where it was made and what damage it could do. She guessed that only half of the class was actually interested, but at least they were listening. Barret dug out a rifle and soon the class were more interested. Not wanting to be out matched, she raked around for another powerful weapon and pulled out a shotgun. The awe in the student's eyes made her want to turn around and grab the machine gun out, but she resisted. After all of the guns had been shown, demonstrated and talked about, Barret started talking about what they would expect if they managed to join the force and what would lie ahead of them. She bent down to pack away the guns and she could feel that there were eyes glued to her ass. Soon, Barret stopped to take in questions. A few hands were immediately raised in the air.

"Yes?" Barret said to a black haired girl at the front.

"Hey" the girl smiled, lowering her arm "I just wanted to ask if there any exceptions to women who decided to join? Like, do women get the less hard jobs or is it all equal?"

Tifa stepped forwards and answered "To be honest, there are no exceptions for women on the police force. Sure we're outnumbered but that shouldn't stop any girls from joining. And if you do and they try and give you an easy job, do what I do and kick up a fuss until they give you something more exciting. The wages are the same and you'll get the same respect as the men. Does that help answer your question?"

The girl thought for a moment then nodded and placed her hands onto the table top. Barret raked his eyes around the room and pointed at an older looking boy at the back.

"I was wondering" he began "What happened to your real arm officer?"

Barret smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long until someone asked that, and replied "Like I said, this job is dangerous. A few years ago, Officer Lockhart and I were on the beat like normal, and then we got a call through warning us that there was a bomb alert on . . . forgot where"

"Hyson Road" Tifa chipped in "We were called there to help evacuate civilians away from the area"

"And after that" Barret said "We scoured the area one last time to make sure everyone was out of the way, and suddenly the car I was next to blew up into pieces, taking my right arm with it. I was rushed straight to the hospital where I was given the option of having an artificial arm, which I grabbed with both hands . . . well, only one hand but you get the point"

"Where you able to find your blown off arm afterwards?" the boy asked, leaning forwards in his chair eagerly.

Barret chuckled "Nope, and even if I did, I would have found it in pieces"

"I think we found a finger" Tifa said thoughtfully, placing a finger to her bottom lip "But we weren't sure whether it was or not, so we just left it there"

"Was anyone else harmed in the attack?" Mr. Phillips asked.

"Fortunately we managed to get everyone out of the way before the bomb exploded" Barret answered "The only one harmed was me. Any more question?"

Most of the arms that were up now stayed down, confirming that the majority of them had been itching to ask the same question about Barrets arm. After a few more questions that were answered by Barret, the students were let out for a break. Some of the students stayed back to get a better look at some of the model guns and ask more questions, so Tifa took this time to go to the cafeteria for something to eat since she didn't have time or breakfast. All of the corridors looked the same to her and she was sure she was just wandering in circles (the map was useless), but after a while of searching, she managed to get there. The cafeteria was half full of students, and she turned heads as she walked in. Hunger going over her shyness, she walked further inside and joined at the end of the line.

"I know it's police day for the policing students" the jock in front of her sneered "But you didn't need to get dressed up for it. Show us some leg, _officer_"

Tifa just smiled and said "Funny, it's not Halloween yet but I see you're already trying out your costume"

The jock looked confused for a moment and said "But I'm not wearing . . . wait. That was a snide remark at me wasn't it?"

"Well done" Tifa smiled, patting his shoulder "You'll graduate in no time if you carry on like that" and then she turned towards the woman at the food counter and asked for a scone. After handing over the cash, she took her scone to a deserted table and sat down. She smeared the butter and jam onto both halves and bit into one of them. She took her phone out of her pocket and was tempted to either text Aerith or Cloud, but she felt someone join her at her table, and as she looked up, there was a young girl sat opposite her, brown eyes analysing her face and with one finger pointed at her.

"Um" Tifa began, wondering what she should say "Hi?"

"I know you from somewhere" the girl said, lowering her hand and crossing it with the other over the table "But where from?"

Tifa blinked a couple of times, taking in the girls features and trying to remember if she had seen her before. The girl had short black hair, a young face and was currently wearing a cream coloured beret and black and cream clothing. She though she recognised the face, but she wasn't sure. Then the girl clicked her fingers together and said happily "You were with that blond guy who got drunk at my uncles restaurant" when Tifa didn't reply she added "I was your waitress at Godo's deluxe restaurant!"

Then it suddenly clicked in Tifas head "Oh yeah, I remember now. Don't tell me, Yeff- no! Yuff- Yuffie!"

"Yes!" Yuffie yelped, clamping her hands together "You remembered! How are you? I didn't know you were a student here! Why are you dressed like that? Are you still with that guy? Are you going to come back to the restaurant any time soon?"

"Erm . . ." Tifa stuttered, answering all of the questions at the same time "I'm fine, I'm not a student, I'm dressed like this because I'm here for the police day and I'm a police officer, yes I'm with him and maybe if he wants too. My name is Tifa by the way"

"Yuffie" Yuffie beamed, sticking her hand out "As you already know"

"Glad to see you again" Tifa smiled, shaking her hand "So, what are you studying?"

"Nursing" Yuffie answered "Wouldn't it be funny when I graduate that something happens and we'll have to work together?"

"Erm, I suppose so" Tifa nodded, trying to get her head around the young girl's hyper activeness "The police force and ambulance team do work closely together"

"So" Yuffie grinned "You said you're still with your gorgeous blond fella?"

"Well, we weren't tactually together-together when we were at the restaurant" Tifa explained, putting her phone back into her pocket "But we are now"

"That's great to hear" Yuffie said "And what's his name?"

"Cloud" Tifa answered, watching as Yuffie mouthed the name three times before she remembered it "Why? Do you know him or something?"

"Nope" Yuffie laughed "I just wanted to know his name. You know what?" she reached out and grabbed Tifa's hands into her own and squeezing lightly "We should totally exchange phone numbers! What do you say?"

"I'd say that's a great idea" Tifa smiled as Yuffie got her phone out so she could look at her number "I'll ring you and you can just save my number"

Yuffie nodded then recited her number out loud as Tifa quickly got her phone out again. Once the number was logged in and saved under _Yuffie_, she dialled the number for a few seconds, and then hung up where Yuffie saved the missed call and put her phone away.

"Right" she smiled "I have a class to go to, I'll see you around"

"Sure" Tifa nodded as Yuffie got up from her seat, winked and left. Still smiling like a fool, she carrying on eating, where Barret soon joined her at the table, looking exhausted.

"Have fun?" Tifa laughed as he took a swig of his drink.

"Bucket loads" he grunted, stealing the other half of her scone "The majority asking for your phone number"

"What can I say?" she shrugged "Women in uniform _are_ irresistible"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The rest of the day was spent showing the student's different forms of restraint and everything else Barret had decided he wanted to do. Soon it was time to leave, so Barret dropped her off at her house after she had retrieved her clothes from the station.

"We'll find the bastard who done your window in" he said as she unbuckled her seatbelt once they had reached her home "Don't worry about it"

"I wasn't worrying" she smiled as she opened the door "But thanks. See you tomorrow"

She leant forwards and placed a warm kiss on his cheek and left the car. He drove off as soon as she opened the door. Everything seemed untouched, so there obviously wasn't a raid here when they were at Clouds the night before. She dropped her bag in the corridor and jogged up the stairs to her room, hoping to get changed out of her brown shirt, but as soon as she opened her bedroom door, something crashed and bits of metal was spluttered over her floor. It turned out that her computer was on the floor near her door and she had hit it when she had opened it. But that wasn't the only thing in the room that was wreaked. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and were thrown across the room, her bed sheets and curtains were also shredded up. Her wardrobe was tipped over and cracked in places and so was her table. The pictures on the walls looked to have been ripped from the walls and thrown to the floor, so there was more glass cluttering the floor. The only thing that seemed untouched was the wood of the boarded up window.

Feeling like she wanted to cry, she made her way over to her tipped over bed and sat on the edge of it, the stuffed bear she had since she was a baby was laid next to her tipped over night stand and its head had been ripped off and the stuffing thrown everywhere. She picked up its body and head and looked at it.

"Oh Peanut" she sighed at it "What have they done to you?"

Knowing that Peanut the bear wouldn't reply, she turned her table upright and placed him on top of it. Gazing around the room, she knew she had a lot of work to do, so she got to her feet and began to lift up the table, where a note fell out of the open drawer. Dread and fear both going up and down her spine and swirling around in her brain, she picked up the note where, written once again in red blood was '_2_'.

"Two?" she whispered, staring at the number like there was a hidden message on it. Crumpling it in her fist, she let out a scream of frustration and threw it at the wall where it bounced back and landed at her feet.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oi, Lockhart" Cid muttered, clicking his fingers in front of her face "Wake up!"

"Oh sorry she stuttered, rubbing her tired eyes "I got no sleep last night"

"So you've said" Cid huffed as he turned back to his computer, toothpick in his mouth "What is it this time? Stay up all night with your boyfriend?"

"Sure, why not?" she grunted with a yawn, deciding not to tell him that she was up all night sorting out her room because someone had snuck in and wreaked everything. She was sat with her boss at his table, helping him with some paperwork (her punishment for not telling him sooner about where she was yesterday), and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She had fallen asleep two times, and both times he had hit her over the head with a rolled up newspaper, like she was a dog that had done a mess on the carpet.

Luckily last night, Aerith had not come to her room, because if she had, the police would have been called again and that was something she didn't want or need. Cloud had told her that the threat was probably not human, so therefore she didn't want people like Barret involved.

"You're drifting off again" Cid snapped, hitting her over the head with the newspaper again. She sat up straighter, snatched the paper from his hands and hit him with it with every word she growled out "Stop-hitting-me-with-this-blasted-paper-CID!" she almost threw it at him with the last word.

"I could fire you, you know?" Cid warned.

"Do it" she snarled, really not in the mood "I'd like to see how you cope with only Reeve as an acquaintance"

"Who says only you and Reeve come down here?"

"Cid" she snapped "I honestly don't care! Do you want this work done or not?"

"Fine" he grunted, sliding another memo under her nose "Proof read that for me, and DON'T fall asleep!"

She shot him the finger as she pulled the paper close to her and began reading, the letters looking like they were merged together into a long, single black line. She was hardly reading it, she knew it was something about Cait Sith, the exploding robotic cat, but she found that she couldn't care, and soon her eyelids drifted close.

"Lockhart!"

"I'm awake!" she yelped, lifting her head from the desk and wiping drool from the side of her mouth. She looked down at the memo she had been trying to read, to find a large wet circle on it where her mouth had been. "Oh"

"You're lucky I have back-ups" Cid sighed, taking the memo carefully into his hands and putting it straight into the shredder "Go clean your face, you have dry drool over yourself"

Blushing out of embarrassment, she nodded and quickly wandered over towards the toilet and washed her face. She looked at her reflection and she saw that her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a complete mess and she hadn't had time to apply any make-up (not like she used a lot in the first place). The clothes she was wearing was Aerith's, she had to nick them when the older woman was not looking. Aerith did not own a single pair of trousers, so Tifa was stuck with wearing a sexy looking lilac blouse that complimented her cleavage and a knee length white skirt – something that had earned her wolf whistles as soon as she entered the station.

She dried her face off and went to sit next to Cid again, who passed her over some documents.

"File them" he instructed bluntly.

Her head was introduced to the table.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After been hit awake plenty of times by Cid and his newspaper, she had managed to complete all of the work she was set. It was late at night and extremely dark, and she didn't trust herself to drive, but she didn't want to ask Aerith or Cloud to come pick her up, because that would mean leaving her car at the station and walking the next day. So she got in, turned the ignition, turned the lights on and backed out of her spot and down the almost deserted car park. For some reason, she felt like she was being watched and she was paranoid that the car behind her had been following her whole time she was on the road, but it soon steered left when she reached a crossroad as she went straight ahead. When she got home, she saw that Aeriths car wasn't there. Scared, she quickly ran up to the house and called around for her friend. As she entered the kitchen her eyes immediately closed in on a note stuck to the fridge.

"Please don't be a ransom" she whispered to herself "Please say she's ok"

It turned out it was a note written in perfectly normal ink by Aerith herself:

_Tifa,_

_I'm going to be late home tonight, I'm on a date! Tell you all about it when I get back._

_Lots of love, Aerith xx_

Wiping her brow and letting out her held in breath, Tifa placed the harmless note on the counter, opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She took her drink and a packet of crisps up to her room which thankfully looked untouched since this morning. She checked the drawers of the desk before she sat down, but no new notes could be found. Sighing out of relief, she opened the crisps and began eating, but something in the room smelt . . . off, rotten even. Placing her food down, she got to her feet and looked around her room. There was nothing under her bed, nothing inside the drawers of her bed side table and the smell was defiantly not coming from outside. Taking another whiff around the room, she followed her nose to her wardrobe where the rotten smell was at its heaviest. Not sure whether to run or not, she reached her hand out, took in a deep breath and ripped the door open.

It was the horrid stench that hit her first, and then her eyes suddenly fell upon the sight of a cat hanging upside down from her clothes line by its tail. Dread hit her first as she reached out to help the poor creature, but she quickly noticed that the animal was already dead, dripping fresh blood from its slit throat onto the bottom of the wardrobe where there was already a red puddle. Fighting back her gag reflex, she grabbed up a shredded sheet and took the dead cat in her arms. She instantly recognised it as the neighbourhood stray which she had nicknamed Muffles. Its green eyes were wide open in shock and its stomach had also been slit open. Since the cat had no owners, she decided that it should be up to her to bury him.

Cradling the dead animal in her arms, she slowly left her room, went down the stairs and into the back yard. From the shed, she grabbed a shovel and began digging. She didn't know what she was thinking or why she was giving a stray cat a burial, but it was the only thing she could think of. After a big enough hole was dug, she laid Muffles in the centre of it and stared down at him. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but nothing fell. She reached forwards and pushed its eyelids closed, but her hand passed over something else. She removed her hand and saw that there was something clamped in Muffles mouth. With a shaky hand, she reached forwards and took the note out of the feline's mouth and looked at it. She didn't dare unfold it to read it, so she just covered the cat's face with the rest of the sheet, filled in the hole and ran back to her room, closing and locking all of the doors on the way.

Back in her room, she sat cross legged on her bed, note still folded in her hands. She had a brief idea what would be written on it, and it was confirmed when she looked - the number one.

"One?" she whispered under her breath, thinking back "And the others! One, two and three" she bit her lip "Or three, two, one-"

Suddenly there was a loud crack and all of the lights in the room went off at the same time. No light was coming from the window since it was boarded up and as she desperately tried to control her breathing, a sickening, cruel voice growled from the darkness.

"Ready or not, here I come".

_Woo, finally done. Hope you liked. Now it's all kicking off!_

_Note to self – I cannot for the life of me write Yuffie! _

_Once again, thanks for waiting and reading and I hope to see a review from you all :D_

_See you all next time, love from,_

_Keza xXx_


	13. The use's of a table

**Lockhart007**

_Hello once again peeps. Thanks a lot again, I'm soooo happy (A happy writer is a good writer)._

_Argh, another fight scene (my weakness) D': But I'll give it my best :) _

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Who-?" but before she could finish her sentence, a loud smack was echoed around the room as something hard and heavy collided with her head, sending her to the floor, face first. As she tried to scramble to her feet, a large, warm hand grabbed her roughly by the forearm and pulled her up.

"I'll teach you to run away you little bitch!" her attacker snarled, back handing her, causing her neck to crane to the side, blood trickling down her newly split lip.

"I didn't run away from anything!" she growled as she brought her legs up and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to let her go and double over in pain. As he tried to regain control over himself, Tifa took this moment to grab the nearest heavy item – her bedside table – and smashed it over his head, causing the table to shatter, leaving her with only one table leg left as a weapon.

Upon impact, the attacker let out a startled noise and fell to his knees, making the floor tremble slightly. But he soon regained his composure, and since it was dark, she didn't see the punch coming until his fist hit her squarely in the jaw. Swinging her pitiful weapon blindly, she was just able to dodge his hand as he made to reach out and grab her arm again, the table leg just barely making contact with his grabbing fingers. He let out a little growl as her little wooden stick struck him then grabbed the bed that was in between them and threw it boldly across the room, where it hit the wall, creating a hole and chipped plaster leading from the floor to the ceiling. She still couldn't see what he looked like, but her eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness that she could see his outline, and she managed to kick him again in the stomach as he lunged towards her. She quickly tried to look around the room, hoping something that she could use to defend herself with would come into sight, but unless she could pick up the bed and use that, she had nothing because she _wasn't_ superwoman or the Incredible Hulk.

"You piece of shit" he snapped, now standing up tall to his full height, she guessed he was over six foot "There is no point in fighting for your pathetic little existence"

"Who the hell are you?" she scowled, taking a step backwards as he took one forwards "I've never met you"

"Maybe not" he snickered cruelly "I'm here to avenge my kind"

"Your – your kind?" she yelped in surprise, suddenly remembering what Cloud had said about her attacker not being human or vampire and the blood smelling rotten. Therefore was this man a werewolf? If he was, then she couldn't recall ever doing anything to hurt or piss them off – Tseng Turk had said she was safe! Nothing made sense anymore. As her brain reeled, he made another lunge at her, she only had time to dodge rather than attack, his fists making contact with the boarded up window that was behind her, the plywood shattering at the impact, littering the floor with splinters. Now that there was light coming into the room, she could make out some of his features. Long black hair, a heavily scarred face, a long but thin nose and multiple piercings that adorned his ears, bottom lip and eyebrows, the jewellery shining intensely in the new light. She knew had never seen him before.

"Here to avenge your kind huh?" she snarled, holding the table leg out in front of her like it was a sword "What is your kind?"

"What is the point of saying?" he hissed "You'll be dead soon, I don't need to waste my time by sitting you down and telling you a night time story"

"Humour me then" she spat, not moving from her stance.

He chuckled darkly, flexing his arms and cracking his knuckles "My mission is not to humour you, but to destroy you. Now die!"

"Sorry" she huffed as he stomped forwards "It's not on my to do list" and she raised her arm and cracked her mahogany weapon across his head the moment he got within reaching distance, causing it to snap in two, leaving her holding an even smaller stump.

He however seemed un-fazed by the attack, reaching out a large hand and grabbing her by her hair. She yelped in pain as he forcefully yanked at her scalp, raising her off the floor by her dark locks and putting her face to face with him.

"Ha" he growled, voice laced with venom and humour "You're a weakling. What is there to threat about you?" he playfully, but roughly, poked her in the ribs with every sentence he spoke "You're just a little girl! I'm rather offended that my first mission is_ this_ mediocre! You're – ooff!"

Before he could carry on rambling, she managed to kick her leg out, connecting her foot with his groin and again when he dropped her. She landed on her feet and pushed him backwards by using her shoulder and elbow, sending him into the opposite wall, where he slouched down the length of it, hands now cupping his abused genitals.

Not sure what to do, knowing he wouldn't be down long, Tifa picked up a long, sharp piece of plywood off the floor and threw the remainder of the table leg at him, where I bounce off his head with a small crack and then she went to run towards the door. As she quickly passed him, one of his hands shot out and grabbed her by her ankle, causing her to tumble to the floor face first. As he began dragging her towards him, she twisted her body around and slammed the pointed end of the plywood into his thigh, making him howl in pain and his grasp weaken. She kicked her foot out of his hold and now weapon less, charged for the door where she yanked it open and went to run out of the room. But an arm wormed around her waist, forcing her back in, where she felt herself getting thrown across the room where her back connected with her wardrobe, tipping it over where it fell on top of her legs.

She heard him snarl, his large figure towering over her as she desperately tried to remove her legs from beneath the wardrobe.

"Running away were we?" he growled, just standing there and watching her struggle "That's not very noble. But then again, running away is what you do best isn't it, _little girl_? Now, time for me to sign your death warrant"

He quickly bent down; tore the wardrobe off of her then grabbed her tightly around her neck, slamming her into the wall. She tried to pry his fingers from around her throat but his grasp was much too strong. She kicked at his body, but other than wincing, he showed no signs of her blows affecting him. His face got uncomfortably close to hers, his warm and surprising clean smelling breath was blown at her, making her struggle even more against him.

"How should I do it?" he murmured, his dark eyes inspecting her closely "Crush your windpipe maybe?" his hand then squeezed around her throat even more, making breathing almost impossible, her heart beat going three times as fast and her blood turn chilly "Should I end it quickly or should I lengthen it out, a bit of torture maybe? Yes, that's it, nothing like a bit of torture to lighten the spirit of things. What do you say?"

"I'd say get the fuck off my girl!" yelled a voice from the distance that she barely heard but recognised. But soon, two load roars echoed around the room and her attackers hand was ripped away from her throat and she fell painfully to the floor, her head pounding and her vision blurred. She gazed up and watched as two figures collided with each other, one fell to the floor where the other jumped over to the fallen figure then a sickening snap was sounded, and then deafly silence followed.

"Tifa!" the still moving figure of her protector called, kneeing in front of her and cupping her chin "Tifa, can you hear me?"

"C-Cloud?" she whispered.

"No" the black figure whispered, using his thumb to wipe away the stickle of blood falling from her split lip "It's me, Reno"

"Reno?" she muttered in confusion, her vision slowly coming back, recognising the slim frame and thin face "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Saving your ass obviously" Reno snickered as the power came back on throughout the house, illuminating the room. Now she could properly see him, his vibrant red hair, piercing aqua eyes with red crescent shaped tattoo's under them. He was wearing a navy blue suit telling her that he probably hadn't long got away from work. His lips were drawn into a frown, and if it had been anyone else who had saved her, she probably would have broken down in tears and flung herself at them in a hug. But it was Reno, the one guy she didn't want helping her, someone she didn't want to show such weakness to.

"Why?" she said, gulping and turning away "Why are you here?"

"Saving your ass" he repeated, this time more forcefully "I trailed that bastards scent to here, then heard the commotion. I couldn't just walk by, and luckily I didn't – he almost killed you"

"I was handling myself just fine" she snapped, shakily getting to her feet, slapping away the hand he thrust out to help her, instead using the wall "You didn't need to come in here, acting the hero"

"Hero is my middle name" he laughed.

"You don't have a middle name" she snarled, rubbing her ribs where her attacker had prodded her. Now that she was slightly over the shock, she turned her eyes towards the floor just behind Reno and there her attacker was, dead on the floor, neck twisted far backwards that he was almost beheaded, large brown eyes still open in shock and mouth hanging wide open.

"That's just great" she snapped "I've got a dead, wannabe-murderer on my floor" she then pointed at Reno in horror "You just murdered a man!"

"It was either him or you" he shrugged "Even if I found him alone, I'd have no choice but to kill him"

"I'm listening" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning most of her upper body weight on one hip.

Reno sighed, thinking about what he should tell her and what to leave out "He's a werewolf" he said eventually, she nodded, coming to that conclusion already "But, he's not a _true _one"

"How can you not get a true werewolf?" she hissed "If he sprouts fur during the full moon and howls, he's a werewolf"

"Well, werewolves can only transform with the influence of the full moon. _These _werewolves-" he nudged the dead man with his foot "-can change whenever they want . . . well, whenever the disease starts attacking their bodies again"

"Disease?" she said "What disease?"

"Can't say" Reno shrugged "It's a disease that effects only werewolves, causes their bodies to change when it becomes active in their bodies. They are more dangerous than normal _healthy _werewolves and even nastier than vampires. That is why when one comes across my path, it must be exterminated"

"But they're still human most of the time" Tifa ranted "There must be a cure"

"Not that we've found" Reno sighed "You're lucky the disease wasn't active inside his body tonight or you would have been dead within seconds"

"I was handling myself" she grunted, turning to the window "I don't need your help"

"Tifa" Reno grunted, rubbing the bridge of his nose "This one is a rookie werewolf; I'm guessing he was just sent to see how powerful the opposition was. Trust me, these beasts are not to be taken lightly"

"I'll keep that in mind" Tifa said, glancing at him, and then frowning further "You called me _your girl_"

"I did?"

"Yeah, when you came rushing in, you said that I was your girl"

"Well, you are aren't you?"

"No!" she yelled, rapidly turning to face him, hands balled into fists "I haven't been _your girl _in years. And if you must know, I have a boyfriend" she then smirked, wondering how he would react with the next bit of news "_And_ he's a vampire"

"What?" he growled, eyes turning dark "Teef, I told you to stay away from them! Not to get all lovey dovey with one! Do you know how much danger you're putting yourself in by dating a _vampire_?"

"Can't be any more dangerous than dating a werewolf" she retaliated "Now get out of my house and take him-" she pointed at the body "-with you. I have some cleaning to do"

Reno didn't move, he didn't blink and she didn't think he was breathing either. He just stared at her with a look of fury, hurt and confusion. After a few moments, he gulped and shook his head. "Not until you hear what I have to say"

"I don't care what you have to say" she snapped as she went over to the bed and tried to pull it back down to its normal stance "It's only going to be a lecture about me and my vampire boyfriend and how much you disapprove"

"Fine" Reno huffed, turning to leave "Tell me his name"

"I don't need to tell you anything"

"I've just saved your life" he hissed, eyes narrowed "Just humour me with his name, that's all I want to know . . . wait, when I asked if you were ok, you said _Cloud_. Is that his name? Cloud?"

"Maybe" she shrugged as the bed was righted "Maybe not. Now can you and the stiff leave my house please? Close the door on the way out, thank you"

He stared at her for a moment whilst she went around the room and started picking up the broken bits of plywood and threw it onto her bed.

"Ok" he whispered, turning around and throwing the dead man over his shoulder "I'll just make a phone call and I'll be out of your hair"

"Just stay out of my life" she said as she picked up the remains of the bed side table and threw that on top of the bed as well. Reno sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket and moved to the hallway.

Five minutes later, a limousine pulled up outside the house and she didn't even look or reply to him as he said goodbye, she just carried on tidying the room. He left quietly and quickly and she wondered if she had been too harsh towards him, he had just saved her life after all. She was getting rather fed up of being saved all of the time, first Cloud, then Vincent and now Reno! It was like she was wearing a sign saying '_Damsel in distress in training_' around her neck. It was like if there was any sort of threat towards her, some mythical being would pop up out of nowhere and sort all of her troubles out. She had been saved more times in the last month than ever in her whole twenty-two years of living. Sighing, she grabbed up the phone and called up the repair man – again!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cloud stood in his overly white kitchen, elbow deep in water, soap and foam whilst cleaning up the dishes since his dishwasher decided to break on him about an hour ago. Today was not his day, not only was the dishwasher broken, but after dropping the women off at work that morning, his car decided it wanted to break down, so he had to push it to the nearest garage to get it repaired then his street had a blackout for an hour, so he was sat around doing nothing then the cherry on the top, once the lights had returned, whilst making dinner, he had accidently knocked off most of the plates and cups out of the cupboard and onto the floor when he was reaching for a bowl. He was ready to give up and call it a day, but there was something nagging at the back of his brain, saying that something wasn't right, plus he was too tired to sleep. Once the last plate was cleaned and dried, his doorbell went off. Glancing up at the clock, he wondered who would be calling at this time of the night (or early morning, which it was). Drying his hands on the towel he had used, he patted his white shirt down and went over towards the door. But halfway down the hallway, something made him stop in his tracks – what was that Gaia awful smell? He stared at the door like he was trying to burn holes into it, but another chime from the doorbell tugged him from his musings and he strode down the rest of the hallway and grabbed the handle.

"What do yo-" but his words were cut off as a fist connected with his jaw, making him take a few steps backwards. Rubbing the sore area, he furiously gazed up into the eyes of a livid looking man with bright red hair, facial tattoo's and mouth bared up in a snarl. The werewolf growled lowly before lunging to attack again, but Cloud was quicker. He grabbed the man by his neck and slammed him to the floor on his back, pinning him down at the same time.

"How dare you, dog?" Cloud roared, furious as his grip tightened around the man's throat.

"No" the man tried to yell as he struggled to get up "How dare _you_! You've taken away the only thing that has even mattered to me"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cloud snarled, his eyes flaring green as fury overwhelmed him "I've never met you before in my life!"

"You've taken MY girl" the man almost screamed, his thrashing becoming more violent, but Cloud still held his position "You just don't take another man's woman!"

"Are you talking about Tifa? Because if you are, to my understanding, she was single way before I met her"

"She was my fiancée!" he yelled, trying to dig his short nails into the blonds' skin "You wife stealing leech!"

"She's not your wife!" Cloud hissed "She's my girlfriend. And if you have any problems with that-" he picked up the man and threw him out of the house, his thin body falling and hitting each step as he went "-tell it to somebody who gives a shit" then he slammed the door and locked it, anger coursing through his body, his eyes slowly turning back to blue as he calmed himself down.

"She's in danger because of you!" the man yelled, banging on the door loudly "She was safe with me, and then you had to come into her life and fuck everything up! You monsters always do that! I don't see why Rufus doesn't just kick you out of his city, you useless fucking bastard"

Cloud growled deep inside his throat, rubbing his temples, fighting off the urge to rip the door open and give the redhead a beating he wouldn't ever forget – but he couldn't be assed with a lecture from Sephiroth if he did, beating up a werewolf was defiantly out of the question. So as the man continued to bang on the door and shout nonsense through the letterbox, Cloud went into the living room, picked up a book and began reading, tuning out the man and the rest of the world.

"Stupid animal" he muttered under his breath.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What did you do to it?" asked the repair man as he took out another wooden board and began climbing up the step ladder.

"Strong breeze" Tifa shrugged, mentally slapping herself for not been able to come up with a plausible excuse. She wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter, hiding the hand mark that was imprinted on her skin as the man went up to the top and began nailing the slab of wood into place. It would have been a better view if the man had a nice rear, but he honestly didn't. So she just looked around the street, wondering why Aerith was so late home. Maybe she stayed the night at her date's house, but Aerith wasn't like that. Worried, she grabbed her mobile phone and dialled her friend's number. It was answered almost instantly.

"Aerith" Tifa said "Where are you?"

"I'm at his house" the girl replied "Don't worry, he'll drop me off later"

"Alright, just be safe. Call me if there are any problems"

"Will do" and then she hung up.

Sighing, she placed her phone into her trouser pocket as the repair man finished his work and descended back to the floor.

"Next time" he smiled, holding his hand out for the money "Break the wood earlier in the day"

She just rolled her eyes as she handed him the correct amount of money and watched him get into his white van and leave. Worrying about both Aerith and these so called – _ill werewolves_, she entered the house and silently closed the door. The whole house seemed too quiet, empty and a little spooky. Maybe it was the fact that a man had been murdered in her room only half an hour ago, but Reno was right – it was the man's life or hers – and she was having too much fun with hers to end it. She still couldn't get her head around what Reno had said, basically saying that there were two kinds of werewolf, and that one kind – in their law – was legally entitled to kill the other. She never condoned murder, no matter what species they were – but then again, she was dating a man who admitted he killed one person a month, but she understood why. Thinking about him, she found that her hand had pulled out her phone again and that her fingers had scrolled down to his name in her contacts list. Before she really knew what she was doing, her thumb pressed down on the 'call' button and her hand brought the phone up the side of her head, listening as the operator told her she was low on credit then continual rings. After a few moments, the ringing stopped and an irritated and tired sounding Cloud answered.

"Yeah?"

She decided to keep it blunt "I've just been attacked"

"So have I . . . WHAT?"

"Some sort of werewolf – human person, but don't worry, he's dead now. Who attacked you?"

"I'll tell you when I pick you up. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, but I want to wait until Aerith gets back"

"And have her listen to us talking about things she doesn't understand? No, I'm picking you up"

And he too hung up on her. Sighing, she decided that having a man telling her what to do was also getting on her nerves. So she entered the living room and plonked herself onto the sofa, trying to fight back tears of frustration, really sick of not been in control of her own life. Now she wished she hadn't called the blond, because all she wanted to do now was to curl up somewhere warm and sleep – it had been a very long day.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Cloud came through the door uninvited, sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her (ok, so she didn't mind that as much). She just groaned and turned her face into his chest, breathing in his unique and intoxication scent.

"Been one of those days huh?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She nodded and he tightened his arms around her, her face burying itself into his chest even more (something else she really didn't mind. Ok, so maybe ringing him wasn't such a regrettable idea). She snaked her arms around his waist and they sat there in each other's embrace until he moved back slightly to look at her face.

"What do you want to do?" he asked "Stay at mine again or stay here?"

"I want to stay here" she replied, finally happy at been asked about what _she _wanted "I need to wait for Aerith"

"I'll wait with you then" he sighed, laying backwards on the sofa, gently dragging her along with him so that half of her body was draped over his "So, what happened this time?"

"I honestly don't know" she admitted "I got home and there was another note in the mouth of a dead cat that was hanging inside my wardrobe. After I buried the cat, I went back to my room and opened the note. I had the number one on it. As soon as I read it out loud, all of the lights went off and then I was attacked"

"By this werewolf – human person?" he asked, echoing what she had said when she tried to describe her attacker "You said he was dead?"

"Yeah" she sighed, almost melting into his body "After holding him off perfectly on my own, Reno came in and finished him off"

"Who's Reno?"

She bit her lip "An old friend" she lied.

"Oh" he muttered, brushing his lips across her head "Not a werewolf then?"

She quickly raised her head from his chest and glared into his eyes. How on Gaia did he know?

"He came around mine earlier on" Cloud explained, trying to guide her back to his body "Saying I had stolen his girl or some shit like that . . . you never told me you were once engaged"

"Yeah" she scoffed, sitting up properly and dangling her arms over her legs "Me and Reno were together years ago and he proposed to me one night. I accepted but only a month afterwards, he called the whole thing off and that was the end of our relationship. I haven't talked to him in three years. I didn't know he was a werewolf until a few weeks ago when he almost killed me"

"So this Reno is the werewolf Vincent saved you from?" Cloud asked, giving up with try to hold her close "Interesting"

"Fucking weird actually" she grunted, throwing herself backwards so she was laid next to him, arms crossed in front of her and glaring intensely at the far wall "So, how much do you know about these 'ill werewolves'?"

"Not a lot" he said, closing his eyes, trying to remember "I do know that they are referred to as _rogue werewolves_ and that they have some sort of disease. I'm guessing that it was them that attacked you and your team back in Wutai"

"Really?"

"Yeah. After you told me about them, I rang up a higher powered vampire, who would have let Sephiroth know who must have then passed that information onto Rufus who told his little puppies to keep an eye out"

"And now they're out to get me" she sighed "Just great. Well, as long as I have you, I'll be fine"

"Yeah about that" he said, now a little worried about what her reaction would be "Since I'm not a werewolf, I'm afraid I can't help that much. Rules state that werewolves and vampires deal with their own kind, they won't want me interfering"

"So you're going to sit and watch if a rouge werewolf starts ripping me into pieces?" she snapped "Well thank you very much" she went to stand up, but he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Of course not" he said "Legally, when it comes to the rouge ones, us vampires are allow to kill them upon sight. But the last time we helped them, things got . . . bad. A fight broke out and both sides agreed to never help each other again – well, with nothing this big anyway. But I promise, if you are put in within an inch of danger, those rules go out of the window, I don't care what anyone says"

"Since you put it like that" she muttered, letting herself get pulled back to his body "Does that mean I'll be seeing a lot more of Reno then?"

He sighed "Unfortunately. If the rogues are after you, expect to see the whole pack"

"This is the worst day ever" she huffed, wanting to hit something, maybe Cloud could volunteer, he wouldn't feel it anyway. So she sat up and punched his arm with as much force as she could. He simply just looked down at the area she had hit and looked back at her, a single golden coloured eyebrow raised.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Not really" she muttered ". . . sorry, by the way"

"No worries" he smiled, rubbing his arm in fake pain "But next time, take your frustration out on somebody else"

"Will do" she sighed, entwining her arms around him again and gazing up into his handsome face "You know I love you, right?"

He smiled and bent down to capture her lips with his, a hand palmed her cheek and brought her face closer to his, his tongue pressing against her lips, begging for permission to enter. She opened her mouth slightly and moaned into his mouth as their tongues meshed together and fought – she had no shame when she lost. She lifted one hand and tangled it in his silk soft hair, knowing how much he liked the feel of it. She was rewarded with a few low moans and a hand pressed to her hip. As the kiss deepened and evolved into something more intense, she found herself slowly getting pushed into the sofa as he began towering over her. She parted her clothed legs and he settled his body in between her thighs, the kiss never getting broken. Her hands found the zip of his jacket, and she quickly pulled it down and once it was undone, she forcefully pushed it off his shoulders. He eventually shook it off where it landed ungracefully to the floor. The next thing to go was his shirt which she roughly tugged off his torso, the kiss getting broke for a millisecond as she pulled it over his head. That too was messily thrown to the ground.

She trailed her hand down his smooth chest, and grinned into the kiss as she felt his muscles ripple with pleasure at the contact. She worked her palms down his toned stomach and back up towards his neck where she pulled him even closer. At this point, he raised a hand and slowly began to remove the scarf from around her neck. Once it was gone and thrown to the floor, she expected to feel his lips caress the skin there, but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and found that his were trailing down her exposed neck. Fear then ripple through her.

'_Oh Gaia_' she though '_He's gunna bite me!_'

But the moment that thought ran through her head, a finger trailed across her skin, his eyes skill on her neck, and that was when she remembered that she still had a hand print on her skin.

"So he tried to strangle me" she whispered "He obviously didn't succeed did he? Now, if you're gunna do me, do me now"

He chuckled "Right here on the sofa?"

"Yeah" she laughed "I can't be bothered moving to the bedroom"

He chuckled again and was about to kiss her again, when the door opened and a cheery "I'm home" sounded through the house.

"For fucks sake" she growled as he got up and reached for his shirt "Again?"

She got to her feet as Cloud put his shirt back on and she entered the hallway, sending her friend a furious glare "You seriously need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Aerith asked as she removed her gloves "Stop coming home? Well, it's nice to be appreciated"

"Hey, Aerith" Cloud smiled, appearing behind Tifa in the hallway, jacket in one hand, the other at the back of his head in embarrassment. Realisation dawned on the older woman's face as her emerald eyes widened and her mouth was set in a large 'O' shape. She looked in between the nervous looking man and her furious housemate and said "I'm sorry; I'll just go for a walk"

Tifa sighed "Don't bother" she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, zipping her jacket neck high so that those green eyes didn't spot the hand print. She forced a smile and said "So, how was the date?"

"He is such a nice man" Aerith smiled, removing her dark pink jacket "He took me to a posh restaurant and everything"

"Name?"

"Yazoo"

"Gazuntite"

"No" Aerith laughed "Yazoo, not achoo"

"Oh right" Tifa nodded, grabbing Clouds hand once he replaced his jacket "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, have a good night and if anything happens, call me"

She then pulled her boyfriend down the hallway and out of the door and pushed him down the steps.

"What are you doing?" he laughed once they reached his car. As he turned around, she forced her body against his and slammed her lips onto his, pushing him against the bonnet of his Aston Martin. After a few seconds she pulled back and said seductively, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Finishing where we left off"

He smiled and said "Not in the car"

"Well" she smiled, trailing a finger up and down his arm "You'd better put your foot down"

He grinned, gave her a swift kiss and quickly unlocked the car doors where they quickly got inside and sped off down the road, leaving Aerith stood in the hallway, confused and a little put out.

_Whoop, another chapter finished. Damn you Aerith, interrupting again! Damn you! _

_Well, up next, the chapter I have been dreading – as you'll see with my writing, I'm not good at writing intimate stuff. Oh well, it's rated M for a reason I guess. _

_Hhmm, I'll make sure that the next chapter is posted on Christmas Day (UK)– my pressie to all of you. Till then:_

_Keza xXx_


	14. Love and surprises

**Lockhart007**

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Hope you're having/had a great day. Well, as promised, here is your present from me :) the next chapter._

_Warnings for this chapter: 1__st__ time hetro lemons (erm, probably badly done lemons - so please be kind). _

_Hhmm, dunno how to write this to make it sound nice and cute rather than just dirty or insanely corny . . ._

**Chapter Fourteen**

On the third try, Cloud managed to jam the key into the lock and fling the door open. It hadn't been an easy feat with a sexually charged Tifa hanging from around his waist, lips sucking at the skin of his neck and teeth nibbling the lobe of his ear. But as soon as the door was opened, he turned around with a triumphant grin which stayed there when her demanding lips slammed back onto his. He just managed to closely wrap his arms around her waist as she forcefully pushed him inside, kicking the door closed with the back of her foot so hard it made the walls shake. But she didn't care as her hands became busy with ripping his jacket off for the second time that night. He shook it from the ends of his arms and un-wrapped her scarf, flung it to the floor and proceeded to pull down the zipper of her coat.

She grunted lightly in his mouth as her back connected with the wall of the hallway, one of his hands threaded through her hair with the other on her hip, his thumb caressing the small amount of exposed skin. Her own hands were making their way down his chest and down towards the belt of his trousers where she began undoing it with little patience. The kiss heated up as she began to un-weave the leather strip but then the lights suddenly came up and someone said, rather panicky,

"I don't want to interrupt, but I just had to check up on you"

Clouds lips froze against hers and she felt them turn up into a snarl, a low but dangerous growl emitted from his throat. He pulled away and turned to whoever had spoken. Tifa opened her eyes, wondering why he had stopped, so she turned her head in the same direction as Clouds and her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks flared in embarrassment. Stood there was a tall man with wild, raven coloured hair, tanned skin, an 'X' shaped scar on his left cheek with the same coloured eyes as Cloud.

The man was looking in between them both, a look of relief and humour etched on his handsome face. She knew she had seen this man from somewhere, but her mind was a complete blur so she couldn't remember.

"Get out" Cloud snarled angrily, arms held stiffly by his side, hands clenched into fists, eyes set in determination "Now!"

"Whoa" the man said, lifting his hands up in defence "Bro, I was just seeing if you were ok. I passed by the house and I smelt-"

He paused, biting his bottom lip, eyes quickly darting towards Tifa. Cloud growled and hissed "Just say it. You smelt _what_?"

The man's eyes widened for a moment then whispered lowly "I smelt '_dogs_' here"

"Dogs?" Cloud said, eyebrow raised, arms now crossed "You mean werewolves, Zack?"

The man dubbed as Zack opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes darted once again at Tifa, who suddenly remembered where she had seen this man before; he was at Wall Market, asking if she had wanted to go ahead of him. She looked at Cloud who kept his eyes on Zack then said "She knows about us vampires and the werewolves. And yeah, there was one around here earlier on but it was dealt with, now" he unfolded his arms, strode over to the door and violently opened "Get out!"

But Zack didn't even look at Cloud, he did however set a large grin on his face and walk over to Tifa "Hey" he grinned, hand held out "Zack Fair, I'm Clouds older brother, but I look younger. I believe we met before"

"Y-yeah" she stuttered, timidly shaking his hand, heart pounding in her chest "I remember. Tifa Lockhart, nice to meet you, I've been told about you"

Zacks eyes seemed to twinkle as he let go of her hand and turned to his brother who was lent against the wall near the still open door, eyes glaring at the pair of them "You've talked about me?" Zack smiled "All good I hope?"

"Zack" Cloud snapped "Get the fuck out of my house. I've told you before; I never want to see you again"

"Ok" Zack nodded, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and walking over to the door "I see that you're busy" he went outside and turned around "And remember-" the door was slammed in his face but his last words could still be heard, even if slightly muffled "-be safe!"

"Idiot" Cloud groaned, locking and bolting the door shut, rubbing the back of his neck and turned to face her "You wanted to meet him, there you go"

"I would have asked him to stay" she said, her voice turning back to sexy and sultry "But as he said, we're busy"

His scowl suddenly turned back into a cheeky grin as he strode back over to her, placed his hands onto her hips where their lips once again connecting with each other. She moaned again at the contact and shuddered in delight as one hand travelled upwards and lightly massaged the back of her neck. When she moaned, he took the opportunity to flick his tongue inside her mouth and engage hers in a battle for dominance – which he won.

Coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to be shoved against the wall, she managed to gather enough strength to arch her back and push herself away from it, pressing her slightly trembling body into his. He felt these tremors and took it the wrong way, so with immense difficulty, he pried his mouth from hers and stared into her face, her eyes were delicately shut closed until he placed a hand on her flushed cheek where she opened them, showing him her beautiful mahogany eyes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yeah" she replied huskily, burying her face in the crook of his neck and taking in his refreshing scent "You ok too?"

"More than ok" he chuckled, rubbing the small of her back.

"So then" she smiled, looking at him directly "Should be take this upstairs?"

She blushed at herself for being so forwards, usually she would let the man take the lead, but she knew Cloud would be the type to silently ask for her permission to do anything. He just chuckled and whispered "The wall not to your taste?"

"I don't do standing" she smiled, leaning upward and gently pressing back into the kiss, stepping forwards as Cloud guided them backwards towards the stairs. Thinking ahead, she kicked off her first shoe just before they reached the first step, and the other a few more steps up, she tripped slightly as he did the same. She moved one hand down back to his belt and toughly pulled it away, practically throwing it down the stairs, where the metal buckle made a small thudding noise with every step it hit. They almost fell down when Clouds foot hit the last step and began to stumble, but she managed to hold onto him and kept him up right. They laughed out loud for a mere second before they once again let their tongues fight, Tifa not giving in so easily this time. He guided them towards his bedroom, one hand momentarily sliding away from her waist to open the door, and once they were in, he twirled her around and shut it using her body, effectively pinning her against it in the process. His mouth left hers and suddenly she felt –thankfully _blunt_ – teeth bite into her neck. She shuddered in delight as his tongue swirled around the red mark he had caused, caressing it lovingly. The fingers that were woven in his hair tightened as he lightly bit into her skin again, creating what would be a beautiful hickey in the morning. She moaned out loud, feeling him smirk against her skin as he removed his mouth and kissed her awaiting lips again.

She took that moment to push him backwards towards the bed where, once they reached it, Cloud was sent backwards with Tifa laid on top of him, the kiss still blazing. She lifted her body and straddled his hips, her palms going underneath his shirt and over his abdominal muscles which rippled in delight. His small moan sent her over the edge, so she grabbed the hem of the shirt and dragged it over his torso and over his head, flinging it to the floor and slamming her mouth back to his before he had time to even think.

His own hands massaged her back, cool hands caressing her spine and touching as much of her as he could. Her breath shuddered as she once again rubbed her needy fingers up and down his smooth, broad chest, not deterred that she couldn't feel a heartbeat. Helping him along, she raised her arms and pulled her own jacket and shirt off, deciding that'll she'll leave the bra to him whenever he was ready. It wasn't like she thought he was nervous, she knew that he had probably done this with many more women before she was even born, but she could tell that he was deliberately stalling.

Content with just letting herself moan, she rubbed up and down his sides, feeling the skin pimple slightly and the muscles shiver. She bent down and kissed his lips gently and then trailed those kisses over his jaw, down his neck and over his chest and stomach, stopping when she reached his naval. Her fingers worked the button undone of his trousers and very slowly pulled the zipper down, one hand ghosting over his enclosed, hardening manhood. But rather than pull off his trousers, she slowly began kissing up his body and as soon as she reached his face again, she stared into his beautiful eyes before two things happened. The clasp of her bra was undone and she was flipped over so that she was laid underneath his body which was set in between her spread legs. Smirking, she snaked her arms around his neck and once again, brought his face to hers as one of his hands lifted his body up slightly above hers and the other was removing the rest of her bra, sliding the straps down her slender arms.

He looked at her with questioning eyes, asking for permission to take it off fully, which she granted with a little, cute wink and a sweet, chaste peck on the lips. He kept his eyes on her left arm, being modest enough to not just stare right at her exposed, large bosom as the garment was fully removed. As this was happening, she began tugging at the hem of his trousers, not being able to reach far enough to drag them fully off. Getting the hint, Cloud pulled his torso up and knelt on his knees and began removing them for her.

She watched with hungry eyes as the trousers quickly slid from off his perfectly rounded buttocks and down his long legs and then thrown to the floor. As she looked at his semi naked form, she couldn't help but salivate in her mouth, brushing the back of her hand across her mouth before he could notice. She had never seen anything more beautiful – yet she couldn't help but think that if he wanted too, he could get away with dressing up as a woman, especially with _those_ legs. She trailed her eyes across the hem of his black coloured boxers, across his abs and then back at his face where he looked rather shy about being gazed at half naked.

"You" she gasped, almost forgetting how to breathe and talk at the same time, he had that unique spell on her "are an angel is disguise" she grabbed him by his underwear and pulled him once again on top her, her fingers trailing across his scalp and through his hair.

"And you" he chuckled, a glint forming in his eyes "are a demon in disguise"

"Well" she smiled, "I guess you're gunna have to convert me, right?"

He thought about it for a moment then said "Naw, I prefer you the way you are"

"How sappy" she laughed, moving her body so that she was more comfortable and pecked him on the lips "But I love you for it"

"I love you too" he smiled, bending his head down to nuzzle her neck, his teeth and lips nipping seductively at her skin again, re-attacking her deep red hickey. She moaned at the contact, her warm breath passing by his ear and making a pleasurable jolt of electricity run down the length of his spine. His hands wormed in between their bodies and began undoing the button of her own jeans, causing her back to arch at the touch, making it easier to remove them from around her backside. He slowly and teasingly began to pull them down her perfectly smooth legs, kissing his way down her thigh, across her knee and ending at her foot, where she practically kicked them off in sexual frustration. His soft hands, starting from her ankles trailed up her legs, kissing and nipping at the skin every so often. She groaned deep inside her throat, savouring how amazing it felt and how much better it was going to get. With her eyes shut, she let out a surprised little gasp as his trailing mouth travelled up her stomach, over her left breast and across her sensitive neck.

When he was moving up her body, his calculating eyes were watching the expressions of his lovers face, smiling smugly as utter delight was practically written over it. He gently touched their lips together, letting a moan release from her mouth and into his own, one hand going up her side and then timidly going across her rib cage and around her right side bosom. He shyly rubbed a finger around the edges until her hand shot out, grabbed his own and stubbornly placed his fully onto her breast. Getting the hint instantly, he rubbed his thumb over her hardened nipple, her pleasured groan egging him on further. Once again kissing down the length of her body, he hovered his lips over her un-attended breast, letting his warm breath tease the bud for a moment before taking it into his mouth and caressing in gently with his tongue.

"Oh Gaia!" she gasped, a hand going into his hair and grasping lightly at his golden locks. He teased the bud for a moment with his teeth, gently nipping at it whilst the other was getting similar treatment with his hand. "Fucking tease" she muttered under her breath, eyes clamped closed, trying to remember how to breathe. The hand that wasn't wrapped up in his hair traveling down to his backside where she slipped her hand underneath his boxers and squeezed a cheek. He let out a soft yelp of surprise, giving her a look of pleasure and mischief. She opened one eye to gaze down at him, laughing lightly at the look on his face.

"Just staking my claim" she smiled, rolling her shoulders and setting her head more comfortably into the pillow. He moved his face so that it was in front of hers; kissing her closed eyelids as his fingers touched along the edges of the lace underwear she was wearing, hooking his fingers around the thin straps.

"Love you" she groaned out, the fingers in his pants drumming across the curve of his buttocks. The fingers hooked around the string of her underwear slowly began to pull down the small garment. Once again, he kissed down her body as he did so, her back arched at the touch of his lips, her fingers curing into the bed sheets. Once they were off, he had to pry her fingers from his rear so that he could take his off too. She moaned from the lack of contact, but soon giggled once his body was pressed against hers, one hand cupping her face as she was forced into a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling that his manhood was near her opening.

"Wait" she breathed, turning her head away from the kiss "I'm not on the pill"

"Neither am I" he joked, sucking on her neck.

"No" she said, moaning lightly "Have you got any protection on, because I don't want to be landed with some mutant vampire baby"

He chuckled, his lips vibrating against her skin "Teef" he sighed "A vampires body is technically _dead_. Everything inside is therefore _dead_, meaning that anything that comes out is also _dead_. Meaning I cannot get anyone pregnant, ever!"

"Can't have children?" she muttered, her eyes opening slightly, staring at the white wall "That's a shame in the long run"

"I'm not one for kids anyway" he shrugged "And they run at the sight of me. And before you ask, I'm clean of any diseases too"

"I wasn't going to ask" she laughed, massaging his back. They stayed in that position before Cloud grunted.

"I'm waiting for your signal" he whispered, nipping at her ear, teasingly pulling at her teardrop earring "Just say the word"

Her whole body shook with both excitement and a little bit of fear. But she fully trusted him and knew that he would never hurt her, so she turned her face towards him and kissed his head sweetly "Ready" she said.

With a little nod of his head, his planted his lips back to her neck as he slowly lowered the lower half of his body down, where the tip of his erection teased her womanhood. She softy moaned at the small feeling, spreading her legs a little further as he slowly began to push inside of her. A loud groan of overwhelming pleasure passed her lips at his deliberate slow movement. She forced herself to

breathe evenly, but she couldn't help but moan once he was fully buried inside of her.

Despite not having too, his heavy and controlled gasps for air was all that she could hear alongside her franticly pounding heart. The shoulders she had buried her short nails unto shook as he held up his upper body weight above hers. With a contempt sigh, he turned his head towards her and whispered "You ok?"

Unable to speak since all of the air inside her lungs disappeared once she was penetrated, she could only nod her head once in reply to his question. Once her jumbled brain started to become clear, she raised her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist, successfully causing him to impale himself further inside of her warm body. They both groaned in unison from the pleasure that that simple movement had caused. Pressing his lips down hungrily onto her hers, their tongues fighting for dominance, he slowly pulled halfway out of her before thrusting squarely back inside, both crying out in sensuality.

"Gaia" she throatily whispered around his lips as he pulled his hardness out of her a bit further and pushed in with a bit more pressure, ripples of ecstasy running up and down the whole of their bodies. Her nails dug further into his skin as he repeated the action, animal like claw marks scaling across the top half of his back. Soon he built up rhythm, speed and pressure, her grunts and groans of pleasure coming out thick and fast, rising in pitch with every thrust.

"Fuck" she gasped out, her legs clamping even harder down onto his sweating body, her lungs burning and her head slightly dizzy "Oh . . . Gaia"

"Tifa" he growled out as he slammed his hardness back into her core, his teeth nipping softly at her throat where her heartbeat pulsed, one hand curing possessively into her chocolate hair, moving her face so that it was level with his, removing his mouth from her neck and onto her open lips, where he swallowed her delighted moans.

With his added strength of being a vampire, he knew that if he just let go of himself, he could seriously harm her, possibly even break her hips, so he held back for her safety, knowing how much pressure to apply inside of her to make sure she was enjoying the act as much as he could give. But he was finding it extremely difficult to hold himself back, especially with the delicious sounds she was letting rip from her throat. But he held back, knowing that behind her hard exterior, she had a 'handle with care' sticker plastered to her. So he was going to do as instructed by touching her warm body with soft hands, kiss her lips like they were made out of delicate silk and push in and out of her with controlled force so that she didn't end up broken, like precious dolls could end up if handled too roughly.

"Cloud . . ." she growled out, her eyes clamped shut and her arms locking around his neck "Oh, fuck . . . so good!"

He answered her moans by speeding up his movements, kissing her skin and thrusting slightly harder. A few moments later, she cried out his name as her orgasm broke through, monstrous pleasure raging through every nerve of her body, her brain going blank for a moment, all of her energy pushed into that one, delightful feeling. At the sound of his name coming so passionately from her mouth, he thrust inside of her once final time, releasing his dead seed inside of her hot body, riding out his own orgasm until he was completely spent, and ended it with resting his body onto of her shivering one, kissing her wherever he could touch in the position he was in.

She retracted her nails from his skin, and brushed her palms up and down his sweat covered back, his muscles still twitching from the immense ecstasy his body had just been put through.

She took his right hand into her left one and kissed the back of it, not having the energy to do much more. He raised his head to hover over hers and kissed every inch of her face, ending with her lips where they sweetly slid their lips against each other as he pulled out of her. Breaking the kiss, he lay next to her, wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest, his hand stroking her head, fingers twiddling with the tips of her hair.

"I love you so much, Tifa" he sighed, kissing the top of her head as she draped half of her body across his "So much"

"I've never loved anyone or anything more than I love you" she whispered, pressing a small, loving kiss to his chest "I don't want this night to end"

"Neither do I" he said, resting his head into the pillow as he shifted their weight and pulled the quilt over their naked and sweating forms "We'll have to do this again another time" he added with a chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that" she smiled, her eyes sliding closed "Goodnight"

He laughed lowly "No after sex talk?"

"Been a long day" she murmured, hugging him closer "But we'll have the morning after talk"

"Deal" he said, kissing the top of her head again "Goodnight, Tifa"

"Night, Cloud" she sighed, falling into the world of dreams.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

His whole body ached slightly, but nothing hurt more than his neck and his back where he had been slammed against the blood-suckers floor. It had felt good to punch the bastard but now his spine was paying the price. He was currently sat in Shinra's large main office with the rest of his pack seated around in various spots around the long table. He was currently sat opposite a very loved up Rude, who was gazing at his girlfriend Elena so tenderly, that Reno felt embarrassed about seeing it. Elena Ferguson herself was seated on the same side of the table as Rude, but further down, her brown eyes locked on her entwined hands, determined not to look at the dead body spread out on the table in front of them. Tseng was seated at the far end of the table, glaring at the dead man on the table like it was going to come back to life and try and decapitate everyone in the room. They were all wearing similar designed suits apart from the last two members of the pack.

The silver haired man called Loz Jenova was sat on the same side as Reno, wearing a dark grey shirt and similar coloured trousers, prodding the dead man's leg like it was the most interesting object he had seen in his life. He stopped when he was given a sharp warning by Tseng, and laid his arms across one another on the table, pulling a face similar to a guilty child's.

The other man at the table was the head of the pack; his blond hair styled perfectly, his ice blue eyes surveying the man then the documents in his hands. His white suit contrasting with the dark blue ones the majority of his staff was wearing. Rufus Shinra let an irritated sigh pass by his lips as he gently placed the papers back in front of him, and rubbed him temples.

"I thought" he said slowly, keeping his anger at bay "You said that all of them had been exterminated, Tseng?"

Elena snapped her head up at the dark haired man as Tseng kept a cool demeanour whilst keeping eye contact with his superior.

"My information must have been false then, sir" he replied coolly as all heads turned towards him "I myself was not aware of their presence until a few days ago, I believe we were told that they currently reside in Wutai"

"And why have you brought me the corpse of only one?" Rufus muttered, his glare intensifying.

"This one attacked an innocent human, sir" Reno spoke up, sitting straighter in his chair "I followed the scent to a random house, where I killed it upon sight"

"_It_?" Elena muttered under her breath "_It _is a man, Reno. Do not lower his standards even lower by not giving him a gender title"

"Lena" Reno grunted "These monsters aren't privileged enough to gain any sort of respect from anyone_. _A tramp on the streets wouldn't even piss on them if they were on fire"

"He was still a man" she muttered, folding her arms and closing her eyes "No matter what _species _he was"

"I've already heard enough" Rufus snarled, getting to his feet "Depose of the body however you see fit. Since full moon is approaching us once again, I advise you to keep alerted. I do not want anyone going to Wutai or wherever you think they may be, but as always, if one crosses your path – deal with it immediately . . . got that, Elena?"

The blonde haired woman blinked for a moment, wanting to disagree with her boss, but she just couldn't, so she could only nod her head and face the table again.

"Good" Rufus muttered, picking up the documents and walking over towards the lift "All of you, get some much advised sleep. Tomorrow night will take a lot out of you"

"Sir" the five of them coursed, also getting to their feet and moving to leave the building.

As the ride down to the bottom floor was quiet with the loved up couple whispering to each other, Loz eating a midnight snack and Tseng staying behind to dispose of the stiff, Reno had time to think over what he could do. He knew he couldn't stay around Tifa because of her vampire boyfriend, but he also couldn't leave her to fight them off if another Rogue Werewolf decided to attack. Sighing and closing his aqua eyes, he leant against the wall of the lift as it descended down to the bottom floor, deciding to come up with a plan once full moon had passed again for another month.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It seems Degiki has failed us" a masculine voice growled to whoever was listening "But do not fear my comrades, for I have another plan in mind" he turned to the brown haired girl sat next to him, a wicked smile worming across his gnarled features. The young girl looked at him with large, doe like brown eyes and uneasily got to her feet.

"Sir?" she answered.

"I'm sending you to dispose of this Tifa Lockhart" he replied "It will be your task to reap our revenge, do you understand me?"

"But . . ." the girl began to argue, her clenched fists shaking "I-"

"Silence" the man hissed, clicking his fingers where a pained howl echoed throughout the walls of the cave seconds later, sending shivers up the girl's spine "You will do as instructed, or your boyfriend will take the punishment for you. Do you want that?"

Tears ran down from her brown eyes as another scream from the man she loved reached her ears. Wiping her wet misery away with the back of her hand, she nodded and whispered "Ok, I'll go"

A dangerous smirk was sent her way as he spoke again "Correct decision . . . Jessica"

_Second note to self: cannot do sex scenes . . . oh well, you get the idea of what they were doing (tips/advice is warmly welcomed)._

_Hope you liked, I won't be offended if you didn't. _

_Well, have a great Christmas (or whatever you do around this time of the year) and a Happy New Year (unless yo celebrate New Year's at a different time). _

_Hopefully I'll see you all again in 2011! Thank you for sticking with me so far._

_Reviews would also be a great Christmas Pressie for me :)_

_Keza xXx_


	15. Formalities and secrets

**Lockhart007**

_Happy New Year! New Year's resolution – update as much as I can (target: at least 2 chapters per month). I hoped you liked the last chapter, because looking back at it; the sex scene isn't as bad as I originally though it was ^^ Well, for now, here is the next chapter, enjoy x_

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sun rose high in the light grey sky a few hours later, its weak beam of light peeping through the grey clouds then creeping through the gap of the curtains, delicately illuminating the skin of the two forms still asleep in the bed. Their positions hadn't changed as they slept, if anything, they had gotten closer to one another. Their arms were wrapped possessively around each other, neither letting go. Light snoring was coming from the blond man, who held the woman so close to his chest, it was a surprise she was even still breathing. The woman however was not snoring, just the sounds of her light breathing could be heard, every so often, a small, content sigh would escape from her lips, which were pressed up in a tiny smile.

As if it was invented just to ruin this peaceful moment, the alarm clock situated on the bedside table sprang into action, a random male voice screamed though the speaks, jolting the ruby eyed woman awake, causing her to look blearily around the room and search for the source of the disgusting noise. She turned onto her side as her mate roused from sleep, letting a loud yawn pass as he stretched his arms above his head, flexing his fingers as he did so.

"Stupid machine" Tifa snarled at the clock which was emitting sounds from a random radio station. She pressed the 'silent' button, successfully muting the contraption then rolled back over to gaze lovingly into her boyfriend's blue orbs. "Morning" she whispered, placing a warm hand onto his toned stomach.

"Same to you" Cloud smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips, stroking her hair as he did so "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby" she chuckled, moving her head so that it was on his unmoving chest "I guess this is the morning after talk?"

"I guess so" he laughed, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders "Unless you want to wait till afternoon to talk to me?"

"I can't hold it in that long" she smiled, closing her eyes "I'm a natural chatterbox"

"You're telling me" he joked, earning him a half slap to the stomach which he really didn't feel "Hey, don't go back to sleep, don't you have work today?"

"Maybe" she sighed, silently wishing he would close his mouth, no matter how sweet sounding his voice was to her ears "But I can't be bothered, I'll tell Cid I'm ill. I want to stay here all day, with you"

"And Gaia knows I want to spend the whole day with you too" he said "But you can't get into trouble with your boss, and what about Aerith? We just left her standing there all confused"

"She's a big girl, she can look after herself" there was another silence, that it was enough to make her realise her current situation with all things un-natural "You don't think that . . . another werewolf attacked do you? Whilst she was in the house alone?"

"They wouldn't have sent two in one night" he said "They're not stupid. Can we like, you know, not talk about them right now? It's such a mood killer"

"Ok" she laughed "What do _you _want to talk about then?"

"I'm open to suggestions" he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into the pillows "Anything other than make-up, clothes or werewolves"

"Not a werewolf in a dress, wearing make-up like they're about to go for a night out on the town?" she joked, knowing he was rolling his eyes at her under the lids.

"That would be interesting" he replied, letting out another yawn, "But seriously, no falling back to sleep"

"Says you" she grinned, opening her eyes and staring at his handsome face "I'm not the one who has been yawning the moment I woke up"

"I'm a man" he smiled "It's what we do"

Grinning like a fool, she removed her body from his, a groan escaping his lips at the lack of contact as she sat up, raising the quilt high enough that it covered her chest. She gazed around the room, where the floor was covered in their scattered clothing, remembering that some of her clothes were still on the stairs and in the hallway.

'_We acted like we only had ten minutes left to live_' she mused, delightful memories of last night flashing across her eyes like it was a movie, and she knew she was going to rewind it over and over again. But, despite it being one of the best nights of her life, she couldn't help but ask.

"Was it too early?"

"Huh?" Cloud grunted, rubbing crust away from one eye "Early for what?"

"Us" she commented, "We're known each other for just over a month, and already we're in a sexual relationship"

"I don't think so" he replied, sitting up straight, the sheets sliding down to reveal his chest and stomach "But if memory serves me right, you were the one who wanted it first . . . Do . . . do you regret it?"

She whipped her head around quickly to face him, staring into his eyes, a look of shock on her face "Of course not" she half-shrieked.

"Oh" he said, staring at the sheets "Kind of made it sound like you did"

"I don't regret any second I've been with you" she almost sang, leaning forwards and pressing her head where his unbeating heart was "I _love_ you, why would I?"

"Huh" Cloud scoffed "And it isn't too _early_ to tell me that you love me?"

She eyed him cautiously, unsure if he was joking or not, the tone of his voice didn't reveal much. He didn't turn to face her, his eyes trained on the two bumps at the bottom of the bed, under the sheet that were his feet. Eventually, he let out a loud sigh and flung himself backwards, lying on his back, arms tucked underneath his spiky head.

"Cloud?" she whispered, uncertainty lacing her voice "What you said . . . what did you mean? Are you saying you don't love me?"

He now turned his head to look straight at her "Of course I love you, Tifa" he smiled "Just ignore what I said, I didn't mean it"

"Good" she said, the corners of her mouth tilting north slightly "Sooooooo, how about breakfast?"  
"Yes please" he laughed.

"Oh ha ha" she giggled, "Unless you want your house burnt down, I suggest you make it"

"Awww" he grinned, sitting back up again "There's no chance I can turn you into a domestic goddess?"

"No chance" she beamed, leaning over and kissing him "I'm more of a man than most men"

"Oh really?" he said, one eyebrow raised "So last night, I unknowingly turned homosexual?"

A sweet filled laugh left her mouth and filled the room, the sound music to his enhanced ears.

"If you say so" she grinned, stretching her arms above her head and wriggling her fingers. "But if you were gay, you'd totally be bottom"

"Gee" he said "Thanks?" he moved the cover aside and tossed his legs over the side of the bed, Tifa's gaze fixed on his shoulder muscles as he got up and rummaged through his drawers for a pair of clean underwear. He threw a pair or black and red striped boxers at her, where she caught them with one hand and looked at them like they were going to spontaneously combust.

"Unless you do want to wear last night's underwear" he said, answering the question she had yet to voice "So you'll have to make do with a pair of mine"

"Whatever" she mumbled as she stood up and pulled them on. Cloud pulled on a simple white shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and added a silver studded belt to keep them from falling down. He left her alone in the room and went down stairs to enter the kitchen to begin cooking.

Since he had given her a pair of his boxers, she presumed he was inviting her to wear some of his clothes. Knowing that she shouldn't, she couldn't resist the invitation to snoop around her boyfriend's room. Bending down to retrieve her discarded bra, she clasped it around her bosom as she strode over to his wardrobe and pulled the doors open. Inside it looked perfectly normal, formal and informal clothing hung inside and various pairs of shoes were sat at the bottom. After a minute of rummaging, she didn't find anything interesting, so she just pulled out a long grey top and wore it. She smiled as his unique scent swept all around her, so she grabbed the front of it and brought it under her nose and took in a healthy whiff. She quickly gazed around the room and over towards the open door, thankful he wasn't there to watch, knowing it would have looked extremely stalker like if he had saw her. After a quick – and uninteresting – search in his drawers, the smell of bacon soon reached her nostrils. Her stomach growled in reply to that intoxicating smell, so she closed the drawer she had currently been snooping in and practically ran across the hallway, down the stairs and into the still, over-baring white kitchen.

He turned his head towards her once she entered, he side smiled at the sight of her in one of his shirts, with one of her shoulders exposed. He transferred the bacon from the pan and onto two separate plates, then added the tomatoes, mushrooms, toast and an egg which was in a cute little egg cup. He turned and placed her breakfast in front of her with the utensils. She wasted no time in digging in, manners going out of the window as she picked up a slice of bacon and shoved it into her mouth. Cloud could only chuckle as he sat opposite her with his own food.

"Good?" he mused, stabbing a fried tomato and delicately putting it into his mouth. She nodded her head furiously since her own mouth was filled with a mixture of meat and mushrooms.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Without even breaking a sweat, Zack completed his third consecutive mile with his morning jog. He had gotten out of Angeals house a little earlier than usual because he had a lot of pent up energy that needed to be worn down. Maybe all of those energy drinks wasn't such a good idea. With Angeal away, Zack had found himself increasingly bored, so last night, he had wandered the streets aimlessly and decided to follow the werewolf scent he had come across, thus leading him to Clouds house. So, using the spare key he had been given years ago (and deliberately forgetting to return them to the blond) he had entered the house to make sure his brother was ok. He was scared to begin with, since the house was empty, but after a few moments of waiting, the door had been opened. Zack wasn't sure if he should be angry or happy for Cloud having a human girlfriend. He was obviously happy that his brother had found someone, but angry because this girl had knowledge about the vampires _and_ werewolves.

Sighing, he stopped and leant against someone's brick wall, wondering how he was going to get through to his brother. The only reason he came back to Midgar of all places was to patch things up. He could have easily stayed in Costa del Sol or made home back in Gongaga, but no, his own determination to resolve things with Cloud was at the top of his to do list.

Rubbing at his sweat less brow, he pushed himself away from the wall and began slowly walking back to the house; maybe chug down some more sugar filled drinks. Life sure was boring spent on your own. But as instructed by Angeal, he had kept the house tidy and it was still standing, he hadn't caused a house fire . . . yet.

As he began his decent down a deserted Hollander Road, he realised how far he had actually strayed from the house. Sighing and wanting to get home soon, he began jogging down the fog covered street, eyes glued to where the end of the road was, not being able to see it through all of this mist. With a high pitched yell, his right foot suddenly slipped on the frosty pavement and sent him hurling to the ground, the back of his head cracking off the ground, the sound echoing around the deserted street. Groaning in obvious pain and rolling around where he laid on the floor, he brought his arms up and cupped his pounding head, eyes clenched shut, and fighting back pain streaked tears.

"Oh my!" he heard someone yelp, the noise sounding far away but unless the speaker was fast on their feet, they must have been closer than anticipated, because in the same second he felt the presences of someone bent down next to him and touching his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Opening his bleary eyes, the first thought that ran thought his head was that he had died and went to heaven as there was an angel staring down at him, a worried expression etched over her pretty face, large emerald eyes wide in shock, light pink lips open slightly and frowning.

"Ouch" he managed to whisper out as his sight became clear and his eyes locked onto one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his long existence.

"Can you sit up?" she asked as she brushed a strand of auburn hair out of the way of her eyes as she helped in pushing him up into a sitting position. "I'll call for an ambulance"

"No" Zack muttered, lightly grabbing the girls hand that was moving towards her bag to receive her phone "I'm fine, just a small bump on the head. Nothing that hasn't happened before"

"How many fingers am I holding up" the girl said, using her other hand to stuck up four fingers in front of his face.

"Four" he muttered back, touching the back of his head where – thankfully – there was no blood.

"Can you stand up for me?" she said, getting to her own feet and with light force, tugged him up by his arm "Come inside so I can check you over"

"I'm fine" Zack chuckled, standing up and flashing her a toothy grin "No need to worry your pretty little head over"

"And I'm surprised your spikey one isn't cracked open" she huffed as she gazed at the back of him and pushed some black spikes aside to check his scalp. "Now, come inside, I'll make you a drink, gives me time to keep an eye on you just in case you suddenly collapse or something"

"That won't happen" he laughed as she let go of his arm and pushed her bag onto her shoulder. However he found himself following her up the steps of her house and inside once she opened the door. Heat hit his body as soon as he stepped over the threshold and he watched as the girl pushed her red coat off to reveal a light blue dress with small yellow flowers on it.

"What's your name?" she asked as she took his hand into hers and carefully guided him to her kitchen where she sat him down at the table.

"Zackary Fair" he smiled "But please, just call me Zack"

She giggled "Well mines Aerith Gainsborough. Now, tea or coffee?"

"Got anything stronger?" he joked, placing his arms onto the wooden table top and crossing them at the wrists.

"Maybe" Aerith replied as she opened a cupboard door and took out two light blue tins, one labelled 'tea' and the other 'coffee', "But if there is any, it's probably my housemates, so . . .?" she waggled both tins at him, a sweet smile plastered in her face.

Zack laughed, instantly liking the girl "Tea, one sugar"

"Good choice" she grinned as she put the coffee tin back into the cupboard, closed the door and went over to the counter on the other side of the room and switched the kettle on. Suddenly making a low little annoyed sounding noise, she went back over to the cupboard and dragged out another, similar designed tin. "Need the sugar" she laughed as she briefly locked gazes with him then turned back to the counter.

"And the milk" Zack grinned, watching as she looked over at him over his shoulder and said "I'm getting to that"

He chuckled as the water in the kettle soon reached boiling point, and after a minute, Aerith came back over to the table, two mugs of tea in her hand, where she placed one in front of him and kept held of the other as she sat opposite him.

"How's your head?" she asked, blowing over her hot beverage.

Rubbing it, he replied "Feels like nothing happened" which wasn't a lie; it had stopped hurting not long after the fall had happened - vampire durability and all.

"That's good to hear" she said "You should know better than running over a frosted pavement like the way you did, were you in a rush to get to work or something?"

"Naw" he grinned "Just my daily morning jog, I'm not working at the moment"

"Oh" she said "Well, maybe you could get a job as a human cannon ball, you have the hard skull for it"

"Yeah" he laughing, taking a sip of his boiling tea, wincing when the heat hit his tongue, "I'll keep that in my options"

She unhooked her palm from around her mug and chuckled behind it, green eyes sparkling, something that made him feel even brighter.

"Let me guess where you work at" he smiled, taking another involuntary sip of tea and rubbing his temples in mock thought "Hair dresser?"

"Nope" she said "I can't be trusted cutting hair. Why do you want to know where I work?"

"Just making light conversation" he replied, dropping his hands back to the table and looking around the kitchen "I see you like flowers . . . gardener?"

"In a way" she beamed "I'm a florist"

"I knew that instantly just by looking at you" Zack grinned, leaning back in his chair and resting his head on his arms that were folded behind him "Man I'm good".  
"You said I was a hair dresser" Aerith snickered, taking another sip of her drink.

"Only because you have nice hair yourself" he smiled, inkling his head towards her and her auburn curls, most of it tied back with a light blue bow "Very pretty"

"Oh" Aerith blushed, gazing down into the brown water that was her cup of tea "Thanks. And you too have . . . quite unusual hair"

"This" Zack laughed, tugging at a random long spike of his hair "I just wake up with this, don't need to do anything with it. No gel or sprays, here cop a feel and see how soft it is"

He leant half of his body over the table as she timidly reached out a hand and carefully ruffled his ebony coloured hair, almost making him purr like a cat at the feeling.

"Very soft" she commented as she retracted her hand and faced the table top, cheeks flared red "It hasn't got that straw like feeling that hair gets when it has been attacked by hair spray"

"Yup" Zack grinned, leaning back into the chair "You said you had a housemate? I can just imagine them coming in and seeing you stroking the hair of a random stranger"

"Yeah" Aerith said, looking up to meet Zacks electric blue gaze "She stayed at her boyfriend's last night, she'll be back here soon to collect stuff for work or just go there from his house"

"Leaving you all alone?"

"I don't mind" she shrugged, finishing her drink "I'm used to it"

"Well next time you're alone" Zack said "Give me a call, I'll keep you company"

She looked right at him, eyebrow raised in confusion, lips turned down displeasure and foot jiggling in discomfort. As soon as the words passed from his lips he immediately realised how _pervy _it sounded. "Not like that!" he yelped, hands held up in front of him "That came out all wrong, I can't stress enough that what you were just thinking is _not_ what I meant. I'm not some sort of weirdo who does that with girls I've just met, oh Gaia" he slammed his palms against his forehead and resisted the urge to face plant the table in embarrassment "You think I'm some sort of sexual predator now, don't you?"

"No" Aerith replied coolly "I just think you hit your head harder than you thought you did, rattled your brain a bit too much"

"That too" Zack said, smiling weakly, thankful she was taking his stupid blunder with a bit of humour. They just stared at each other, the smile on his face slowly widening as her complexion turned from pink to beetroot red. She couldn't describe it, but whenever he looked at her with those amazing coloured eyes and smiled at her with that show stopping grin, she couldn't help that her heart beat quickened, her lungs forgot how to breathe and her face forgot what colour it was. She had only known Zack for a few minutes and she couldn't' deny that she felt a little attracted to him. As she tried to look away from him, she found that she couldn't, it was like her eyes were magnetised to his, and it didn't help her since he was extremely appeasing to the eye. As she felt a flush come she tried to come up with an excuse to stop looking at him, so with difficulty, she looked back at her now empty mug and whispered weakly "I think we need another cup of tea"

"That's alright" Zack beamed, making her heart skip a beat, "I'll make them this time . . . if you don't mind? Need to make myself useful"

'_You've already made me feel like a lovesick sixteen year old_' Aerith said in her head as he picked up both of their empty mugs and went over to the counter '_What else do you want to do?_'

"Actually" she spoke up, facing the opposite wall as he turned to face her as he switched the kettle on "I'd rather have a glass of orange or something, it's already too hot in here" _'Damn! Why did I say that?_'

"Oh ok" Zack replied happily as he slid her mug to the side a bit and spooned some sugar into his mug and waited for the kettle to boil. As he stared at it, Aerith got to her feet, making sure that her nervous legs would be able to carry her across the kitchen and went to get a clean glass and the orange juice from the fridge. Once she poured herself a glass of the orange liquid, she downed half of it in one go, topped it back up and replaced the carton inside the fridge.

Zack watched her as she scattily went around her kitchen, determined not to look at him or anywhere in his direction. '_She does think I'm some kind of pervert_' his mind groaned '_She can't even look at me. She probably turned down the cup of tea because she thought I would drug it or something. Me and my unnaturally big mouth_'.

Inwardly sighing and mentally shooting himself, he picked up the now boiled kettle and poured the scalding water into his mug, watching the sugar swirl and then disappear. He took the little spoon into his fingers and began stirring, but something inside the mug felt light, like there was nothing inside it, just the water.

"Huh?" he muttered as he stirred a little more and gazed inside the dark blue mug, eyes widening, "Where's the teabag gone?" he circled the inside of the mug a couple of more times before something dawned on him "It's disappeared! Oh my God, Aerith! The teabag has dissolved!"

"What?" he heard her say, feeling her come over towards him.

"The teabag!" he spluttered as she came into sight, milk in hand "_Where_ did you get them from? It's dissolved!"

She looked at the mug, then at him an raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she gently placed the milk onto the worktop, strode across the kitchen, opened a cupboard and came back over with a light blue tin "Would help if you put it into the water first, Zack"

He stared at her, bemusement written clearly across his face before he realised how much of an idiot he had been "Oh" was all that he could say once the whole disappearing teabag thing dawned on him.

"Yes, _oh_" she said, the tone used like she was talking to a clueless child as she opened the lid and dropped a non-dissolvable teabag into the water "How did you not know there was no teabag in there? The water would have turned brown"

"I thought I already had put one in there" he muttered, scratching the back of his head "And the colour of the mug made it look like the water had already turned tea coloured"

She smiled out of amusement, rolled her eyes and replaced the teabag and sugar tins "Knew I was correct in keeping you back for a while in case you did something dumb, or are you always like that?"

"Ashamed to say that things like that are a regular occurrence for me" he grudgingly admitted, not meeting her gaze, knowing that she was laughing at him. "About keeping me back, I'm not stopping you going somewhere I am? Like work or a boyfriend or something . . . maybe even a girlfriend? I dunno what you like"

"I'm single" she found herself admitting, "And yes, I was going to work and no, I'm not attracted to females"

"You were going to work?" he asked, cup of tea in hand as he leant against the counter "I could go with you and explain to the boss why you're late?"

"I'm not late" she said shaking her head "I always go early because I love my job. And I won't get told off because the boss is away, so I'm the temporary one until she comes back"

"Oh" he muttered "That's . . . cool"

As Aerith opened her mouth to reply, the front door was heard opening then a call of "I'm home!" and the door was practically slammed closed.

"Kitchen" Aerith yelled back, holding her glass of orange in her hands a bit harder than needed. Great, all she needed was Tifa to come home now of all times and see her in the same room with an incredibly attractive, dark haired man.

"Listen" she heard Tifa say as she shrugged her jacket off and made her way down the hallway "Sorry about ditching you last night, but me and – Zack!"

Aerith turned to her housemate who was stood in the doorway; open mouthed staring at the man across the room with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Aerith looked between her housemate and guest and wondered what the pair of them were thinking before asking the first question on her mind "You two know each other?"

Tifa swivelled her mahogany eyes to the older woman and blinked then replied "S-sort of. Zack, he's . . . he's Clouds brother"

"Brother?" Aerith half yelped, turning on Zack whose large grin got – if possible – even wider.

"Yup" Zack answered, casually taking a sip of his drink "I'm two years older than blondie, but he acts more like an old man most of the time. So Tifa, it's nice that we're able to have a proper conversation now, the last two times we hadn't had chance too"

"Um" Tifa stuttered, not sure how to answer as she felt her cheeks flare up in embarrassment. The last time she had seen Zack was last night, when she was in the tangles of passion with his brother. Her face got even hotter as the picture rail of last night went in fast forwards across her yes. "I guess so, but I'm not staying long, I need to get ready for work"

"No worries" he grinned "I'm having a lovely conversation with Aerith here, small world eh?"

"Very small" Tifa replied, rather darkly as Aerith was trying to get this piece of news sorted in her head.

"Brothers?" the jade-eyed woman whispered, almost glaring at Zack "But you don't have the same surname"

"That's because we're only half-brothers" Zack answered, taking another casual sip "We have the same father but Cloud has his mother's maiden name whilst I have our fathers. Long story . . . well actually it isn't, my father had a one night stand and Cloud was the product of that"

"I'm sure Aerith wanted to know that" Tifa groaned, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Now that I look, you do have the same eyes" Aerith said, quizzical finger to her lips, deep in thought, "Can't say I'm pro-adulty and love children but I'm glad it happened, him and Tifa are so perfectly matched for each other"

"Ok" Tifa said, turning around, her face feeling like the sun "I'm not staying here to listen to you two talk about my love life. I'm getting changed and going to work, see you tonight"

Aerith waited till Tifa was up the stairs and in her room before asking "You didn't say you were Clouds older brother"

"Well I didn't know your housemate was Tifa so it would have seemed odd if I just randomly told you who my brother was" Zack answered, "I wasn't to know that you knew Cloud either"

"True" she sighed, taking a step backwards so that she could sit at the table; she placed her drink down and laced her fingers together.

"Is . . . is that a problem?" Zack asked, worried, taking a few steps forwards to look better at her face. What he saw on her features was confusion and he could hear the cogs working. Sighing, he placed his half full mug down and said "I see I have upset you, I'll just be going"

"You haven't upset me" she said before he could face away, "I'm just thinking. You know Tifa but she hasn't mentioned you. I can see why she didn't need too, but she knows I like to be informed, I'm nosey like that"

"She probably didn't mention me because Cloud told her not too" Zack answered, sitting opposite her "Me and Cloud, we're kind of not talking to each other at the moment. Well, I say to each other, I try and talk to him but he just slams the door in my face whenever I try to"

"Why's that? Wait, I shouldn't have asked, its family business. Forgive me for prying"

"That's ok" Zack smiled, he then laughed, making her look up with wide eyes "Sorry, but you're acting like you've had a huge, life changed shock. Finding out I have a brother dating your friend can't have been that bad?"

This earned him a large smile which was soon followed by a girly giggle "Yeah" she replied "I am being a bit melodramatic aren't I? Sorry. Actually, I'm really happy because we'll probably see more of each other which is great because I think you're a really nice man"

"Awww" Zack beamed "I like you too".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was a few minutes after that conversation that Zack had taken his leave by exchanging numbers with Aerith and shouting 'goodbye' up the stairs at Tifa. But now he was back at Angeals house, flicking through the channels of the TV, trying to find something worth watching.

'_Maybe I should take Aeriths advice_' he thought '_Get a job as a human cannon ball, it'll be much more exciting than sitting around all day_'.

Memories of the young auburn haired girl made a smile worm onto his face and made his brain think that coming back to Midgar wasn't such a bad move after all. It was something about her that made him feel relaxed and genially pleased – did she have that effect was everyone or just him? He just wanted to grab his coat and run to see her again, but he knew that was out of the question. He knew that getting close to any human woman could result in things turning serious and things like that were not on his aforementioned to do list.

As he clicked onto a somewhat interesting show, the doorbell rang, interrupting his train of thought. Pressing the stand-by button, he dragged himself off the sofa, checked his hair in the mirror (he wasn't vain, but he liked to look presentable) and strode down the short hallway. He opened the door to a mass of crazily styled blond hair, luminous blue eyes and a scowl.

"Cloud?" Zack beamed, not believing that the blond was here, willingly standing in front of him; maybe there was some hope after all. "Come in" he stood aside to let his brother inside, buts Clouds frown deepened as he rolled his eyes and held his left hand out, palm up.

"Keys" he said in a monotone, "I forgot you had the spare ones till last night. Hand them over"

"You can't be serious?" Zack yelped, taking an involuntary step back and scratching the back of his head. He searched Clouds un-amused face and saw that there was nothing but sincerity on it. "But what if something happens to you? You won't want me breaking the door down"

"None of your concern" Cloud replied as Zack grudgingly fisted his hand into his trouser pocket and retrieved a tangle of keys, separating the small gold one and handing it over. "If anything happens to me, you're the last person I would want help from".

"You don't mean that" Zack cried, aimlessly holding a hand out then saying randomly "I saw Tifa today, I was helped by her housemate, Aerith"

"Stay away from them" Cloud warned, eyes narrowed as he pocketed the golden key, making sure to give it to Tifa. "It's a wonder Tifa has been kept alive, but if Aerith were to know anything about vampires-"

"It's not like it'll come up in conversation" Zack interrupted, leaning casually against the door frame "Don't you trust me?"

"No I don't" Cloud admitted "And I don't want those girls near anyone as dishonest as you"

"Dishonest?" Zack breathed, keeping his cool, pushing away from the doorframe and taking a step forwards, "You want dishonest?"

He shot his hand out and roughly grabbed the blonds left wrist, pulling the sleeve up and practically ripping the silver wristwatch off. Cloud struggled against the stronger vampire but failed as Zack turned his wrist over and pointed at something that made him internally wince.

"Have you told Tifa about this?" Zack hissed, jabbing his finger at the marking in question, "Does she know a_nything _about all of this?"

"Get off me" Cloud whispered, looking away.

"That's a no then?" Zack growled, dropping Clouds hand who quickly replaced the watch and tugged his jacket sleeve down, "If you want dishonest, look in the mirror. It's not hard to see who the untrustworthy one is that transparent reflection. And you're not going to tell her, are you?"

"She doesn't need to know" Cloud muttered, glaring at the dark haired man in front of him, "And I swear, if you mention a single word of it-"

"_Dishonesty _must run our family" Zack said, crossing his arms across his chest, deliberately ignoring the blond, "Must have gotten that from our father. I would say you got it from your mother too but since you're quite protective of her memory, I won't"

"Leave everyone else out of this" Cloud growled, turning away, "You just, stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours"

"But that's the thing, Cloud" Zack yelped, slapping his forehead in frustration "I _want _you in my life! If you would just name what I have to do to get you to trust me again, I'll do it"

Cloud remained silent, thinking all of it over. Zacks little act of remaining him of the biggest mistake of his life had got him thinking deeply. If he was honest, he wanted Zack back into his life too, but he just didn't feel ready yet. So he just sighed, gazed over his shoulder and said "When I think of something, I'll let you know. Just . . . just leave me alone in the meantime, ok?"

Zack, whose throat seized up and was unable to verbally reply, just nodded his head and watched as his brother walked down the path of the front garden, out of the gate and down the street, not even looking back as he went.

Inwardly groaning, the ebony haired vampire lightly closed his door, ran his hands down his tired face and slid down the length of the dark oak door. He couldn't help the over-whelming smile that sneaked across this features. Finally, he was getting through to his brother since at last; he was given some sort of positive reply. Jumping to his feet and dashing into the living room, he snatched the phone from its cradle and dialled a well learned number to tell his nearest friend the progress he had made.

_Yeah . . . I'm embarrassed to say that that teabag incident with Zack happened to me and fellow fan-ficcer Foxes Flames just before Christmas. I felt so dumb, but hey – dissolvable teabags – dunno if they have been invented, but if not, someone should, I wouldn't mind some._

_Hopefully I didn't confuse you too much with that Zack and Cloud scene, it's just that there is another plot there and I don't want to reveal it just yet. _

_Keza xXx _


	16. Laid to rest?

**Lockhart007**

_Hey all, back again. Describing a bit more about the 'healthy' werewolves in this one: _

**Chapter Sixteen**

"See you around, Tifa" she heard Zack yell moments before the front door was closed shut.

"Later" she whispered to no one in particular as she went over to her dented dresser and sat in front of the mirror which was cracked in the corners. Sighing, she pulled Clouds shirt off and threw it over towards the bed where it landed in the middle. Pulling the bobble out of her messy bun, she let her hair fall down her back and over her bare shoulders and pressed the on button of her straighteners. Rubbing the arm where she had been shot by Johnny (it was now just a bruise), she began wondering why the two vampire brothers were at loggerheads with each other. Now that she had met Zack, she felt the need to help bring him and Cloud back together; brothers shouldn't be at war should they? Maybe she could also get Aeriths help now that she was on the scene.

Tapping the top of her hair straighteners and feeling them hot enough, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and picked up the heated tongs and ran it through her hair. Once it had been straightened to perfection, she put it into a side fringe with a high ponytail. Moving her head side to side to check her handiwork, she picked up her eye liner and mascara and applied it thinly to her eyes. Finishing off her make-up, she got up from her crooked seat (another casualty of the attack), went over to her wardrobe and took out a navy blue shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. She took off the pair of jeans Cloud had given her and keeping the pair of striped boxers that her vampire boyfriend had given her, she pulled her trousers on and then the top, careful to not mess up her hair. Shoving a pair of boots on, she grabbed her car keys, went downstairs, shoved a thick coat on and quickly left the house and jumped into her car – she was already late.

After the pleasant drive to the police station, the mood of the day suddenly dampened when she entered AVALANCHE'S HQ. She slowly made her way past all of Reeves weird and wonderful contraptions and found the creator himself sat at his desk, half-heartedly tinkering with Cait Siths remote control, the robot cat sat broken next to him on the desk with its head still severed from its body.

Reeve looked up at her once he heard her footsteps come close, his face filled with sorrow and his dark eyes watery. He forced a weak smile on his features but she could tell how hard it was for him to do so.

"Morning" she replied brightly with a little wave, then dumbly adding "How are you?"

He just forced another smile and said lowly "Had better days. And yourself?"

Here is where she had a dilemma, should she be truthful and act all cheery and so full of energy which would make Reeve feel a little bit more down about not being the same or should she tone it down a little so that he didn't feel that his sad mood was dampening her good one? She went with the latter.

"Normal" she said, resting a hand on her hip and looking around the clustered room full of random electronics, "Woke up, got in the car and came here. Normal as per usual"

"I see" Reeve nodded, turning his eyes back to the remote he was fixing, "I think Cid has something he wants to ask you"

"Oh" she said, turning away from him "I'll go and see him then"

She left him in what misery he had made for himself and turned the corner to find Cid in his usual place, sat in front of the monitors and . . . smoking a cigarette?

"CID!" she scolded, storming over, taking the stick out of his mouth and crushing it with her foot when she flung it to the floor, "You're given up, remember?"

"I have my reasons" Cid snarled back, watching her foot crush the cigarette with a mixture of fury and a little bit of relief, "And it was only one!"

"All it takes is one" she said, rolling her eyes and picking up the squished stick and throwing it into the bin, "Have you forgotten why you were giving up?"

"The baby, I know . . . shit Lockhart" he muttered, locking eyes with her, "I found it in my drawer, it was the last one in a packet that I must have forgotten about. There is a reason why I was smoking it"

"I'm listening" she said, placing both hands on her hips in an old, strict mother fashion.

Cid briefly closed his blue eyes and said "I was contacted by the families of Biggs, Jessie and Wedge".

Tifa felt her gut wrench and her anger disappear as she heard the names of the three comrades that had been unlucky at escaping in the Wutai Mission. She turned her gaze shamefully to the floor and continued to listen. "Their funerals are being held tomorrow. Reeve and I are attending, so I need you to look after this place for a few hours, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind" she whispered, "But can't you close the HQ down just for tomorrow because I want to attend too"

"No can do, kid" Cid sighed, "You're my top and only agent now. You're the only one I can trust to run this place whilst I'm gone. But I _can_ tell you were they're getting buried"

"Yeah" she said lowly "A memorial? Since the bodies were not attained"

Cid nodded and took her hand into his and forced her to look him in the eyes, both of them fighting back unshed tears "Thank you" he smiled, "I'm just thankful I'm not attending the memorial of four of my agents"

"I wish you weren't attending any" she muttered, "I'd do anything to go back and save the three of them, even if I had to sacrifice myself"

"They wouldn't thank you for it" Cid said, releasing her hands and looking back to the computer, sighing, "The thing that slightly puts my mind at ease is knowing that none of them would have went down without taking some of the enemy down with them"

"Yeah" Tifa smiled, "Biggs would have took down that bitch Rose first, I'm sure of it"

Cid nodded and typed something into the computer where three pictures came onto the screen. One of them was a picture of a red-haired man holding a gun to a store clerk behind a till with quivering shoppers bending low behind him. The other was a picture of the same man leaving the store, and on the last one, he was getting into the passenger seat of a rust stained white Sedan - Johnny.

"CCTV cameras picked this up last night" Cid informed her as she took a step closer "Entered Wall Market banishing a revolver around and ordering the staff to give him things like food, bottled water and cigarettes. Not long after that picture was captured-" he pointed to the first photograph "- he shot the store clerk dead after getting the cash from the till. We have the murder on film if you want to-"

"No, I don't want to see it" Tifa interrupted, already having the mental images of the grisly murder and looking at the third picture, "Did you check the background of the registration plate of the car?"

"Stolen" Cid replied, "No surprises"

"And the driver?"

"We couldn't get his or her face on the cameras" Cid huffed, "Maybe an old gang mate"

"Maybe" she nodded, leaning close to see if she could pin point anything else. He had the same gun he had used to shoot her arm with, unconsciously rubbing where she was shot while she scanned the picture further. The only thing different with Johnny was that he had changed from his dirty, blood covered prison overalls to a plain black shirt and jeans. He also looked like he had a wash too, since his skin wasn't covered in grime anymore. The date on the bottom of the pictures showed her that the incident had happened last night, at the same time she was with Cloud. Great, the man she was hunting down was out killing people at the same time she was fornicating with her boyfriend . . . not that she regretted anything, but it did make her feel guilty. She had been so busy with her relationship and protecting herself from werewolves that she had completely forgotten what her job was, and the reason why was shown in these simple photographs.

"That's four people who have died because of my carelessness" she muttered.

"What are you jabbering on about?" Cid sighed, turning to face her

"If I was there doing my job" she said angrily, her fury aimed at herself, "I could have stopped the robbery happening, saved the mentality of civilians . . . saved a man's life" she whispered those last words.

"Couldn't be helped" Cid frowned, taking in the young woman's angry and distraught features, "It's not your fault. Even if you were there, it might have not stopped him killing that man. Knowing Johnny, he would have killed all of the other people just to get away from you, even hold an unlucky person hostage. You can't take Johnny down when he's near the public, he'd only us them as blackmail to escape. It was better that you weren't there last night, Lockhart. It would have probably done more harm than good"

"But-" she began to argue, but Cid held a hand out in front of him to stop her continuing. She gazed wearily into his stern face and gave up the fight to argue back. He was right, being there may have cost more lives than just one, maybe even her own. Johnny was a psychopath who only cared for himself. He'd shoot his own mother if it meant freedom.

"Good" he nodded, turning his dark blond head back to the screen where he minimized the pictures where the background picture of various planes came up. She recognised a spitfire, a hurricane and a fighter jet, but she didn't know the rest.

"So I guess I should go look around that store?" she asked, returning her hands to her hips.

"At the moment I've got Barret tracking that car" Cid answered, "Once that's done, it's all yours, kid"

"Ok" she nodded, remembering what Reeve had said "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Already did you numbskull" Cid grunted, rolling his eyes, "I asked you to look after this place tomorrow"

"Oh" she said dumbly, "You did, didn't you?"

Cid grunted and motioned for her to come closer, "When you're done being dim-witted, come over here and I'll show you what to do so you don't destroy anything"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It took Tifa the whole rest of the day to even just turn on most of the things Cid was showing her let alone how to manage them. Mechanics and technology were definitely not her strong point. The most mechanical thing she knew how to use was the toaster, and even then it was a miracle if she didn't burn the bread. Cid was confident that she wouldn't bring down the whole of AVALANCHE just by the touch of a button. So, later that night, a very confused Tifa left the police station with a banging headache that only multiplied when she gazed at the sky and noticed the shape of the natural satellite.

"The moon is full" she muttered to herself as she quickly went over to her car and got inside, "For me, that is not the best piece of news in the world"

Just as she was about to start the ignition, violent vibrations coming from her jacket pocket made her jump in her seat and heart pound relentlessly. Grumbling about being scared to death by another form of dreaded technology, she took her phone out, flipped it open and read the message she had received:

_Got another date with Yazoo so I won't B in when U get home. C U L8er. Aerith xx _

Tifa stared at the text with a mixture of dread and relief. Dread because her best friend was out when all sorts of mythical beings were on the prowl, but relief because most of those beasts would probably group together at her house, meaning Aerith would be out of harm's way. Sighing she sent:

_OK, but text me when you are on your way home. Be safe._

and waited for a reply, but got none. Knowing that the older woman was safe with this Yazoo, she let out all of her pent in breath in one, long go. Setting off and driving quickly and safely through the streets, she got home without even seeing a whisker of the beasts that were out to kill her. Locking the car and getting her house keys in position as she ran up the steps, she violently opened the door and slammed it closed; thankful Aerith was out because she knew she would be on the receiving end of a verbal attack about beating the house up.

Locking the door and running around the house to lock all of the windows and pull the curtains shut, she grabbed a cricket bat that was situated in the cupboard under the stairs and cautiously made her way into the kitchen, cricket bat held in front of her like a sword.

Positive that nothing would pop out and lunge for her, she back walked to the counter and clicked the kettle on to make herself a cup of hot chocolate – resisting the urge to make a cup of pure scaling water as a secondary weapon since throwing hot chocolate would be such a waste (and mess on the carpet). Finishing her drink in record time, with the mug in one hand and bat in the other, she entered the living room and sat herself on the sofa, bat laid across her legs. Sipping her drink in silence, she contemplated calling Cloud over for a bit of comfort, but she scraped that idea off as soon as it was made.

She was Agent Tifa Lockhart; she took shit from nobody and didn't need a vampire boyfriend as a bodyguard. She was honestly tired about getting saved my other people, especially since these other people always seemed to be men. She wasn't a Princess than needed to be saved by some Prince Charming. If anything, if she was in a fairy tale, she'd be the one punching the Prince off his high horse, stealing the white steed to kick the evil witch's ass herself. Anyway, she kept Clouds number on speed dial just in case. Let Romeo save Juliet if he wanted . . . without the dying part of course.

She kept her eyes peeled and her ears on constant alert, not daring to turn the TV on or lose herself in a book just in case something did happen – like they usually did. But sitting there with a now empty mug and the cricket bat still on her out-stretched legs, nothing did occur. Maybe full moon wasn't as dangerous as she first believed it to be since she now knew about the existence of werewolves. Watching the clock tick-tock its way to midnight, she got up from the sofa and dragged herself (and her wooden weapon) upstairs and into bed, not caring that she hadn't changed her clothes. So she crawled under the covers, hugging the cricket bat like she would with Cloud and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Closing the curtains of the newly mended window (damn vampire) and locking the door with every catch and chain he had screwed there, Reno briefly closed his aqua eyes and went and sat in the pitch black living room. Full moon had arrived yet again and he waited for the pain that would soon consume his body, letting him know he was getting forced into transformation. After all these years of begin a werewolf he still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of being turned against his will. He could feel as his warm blood turned ice cold as it ran through his body, his muscles quivering slightly – a mixture of anticipation and the start of transformation.

Suddenly, pain ripped through his naked body, sending him hurling to the floor, crouched on his hands and knees, gasping in all of the air he could. Spasms tore through his muscles like a tidal wave, sending all his nerves into haywire and making his small frame violently tremble. His heart rate tripled and was beating so loud that he couldn't hear his own screams over it. He dug his short fingernails into the carpeting so hard that the beds of his nails bled and stained the carpet. Another sudden lurch of unbearable agony forced him to bury is pounding head into the floor, tears stinging from his now dark amber eyes. Ripples ran down the length of his spine, looking like rodents had buried themselves under his skin and was going wild. Ridges formed down his back, his coccyx bone elongated and thrust itself out of the base of his back and continued going until it forged a hairless, canine like tail.

Another shriek passed his lips as the bones in his arms and legs began to grow at tremendous speeds, causing his ghostly white skin to split, where fresh red blood ticketed down his rapidly, forming limbs. As his hind legs formed quicker and longer, he instinctively pried his jaws open as his face began stretched itself to form a muzzle and his human teeth began turning into dagger like weapons. He screwed up his now deformed face as his pierced ears began shifting shape and position, pulling themselves from the side of his head to the top of his now bald head and shrank into small, pointed ears. Long red hair that had fallen from his scalp scattered the floor around him, some strands lay on his quivering shoulders.

A growl escaped him as short, dark auburn fur started poking through his tight, sickly grey skin, lengthening to about a centimetre long until it stopped growing. The last thing to form were his claws that soon shot out from the ends of his pads, cracking the human fingernails and replacing them with eight inch black, knife like claws. Claws that had maimed, tortured and killed people before.

Agony filled the body of the werewolf who collapsed to the floor, now growling lowly and whimpering sounds that no human could create. Tension locked its muscles squarely as ripples ran up and down its body. The only thing that could be seen on this beast that even resembled the human it once was were the bald patches underneath his eyes, crescent shaped like the tattoo's Reno had.

The now monstrous, werewolf form of Reno slowly got up on all four, large paws, curling its deadly, black weapons into the carpet, leaving claw marks.

Breathing deeply whilst his amber eyes were glued to the opposite wall, his small ears perked up at the sounds of the small animals that lived nearby. Listening to the mice scurry and squeak in the walls, the nocturnal birds screech, hoot and flap and the insects that had made his home theirs and were now scuttling around on the floor. Like a shot, he turned his head over his shoulder, towards the floor behind him were a brave little rodent tiptoed across the floor near his large paws. A low growl escaped the werewolf's mouth as the little, grey mouse hopped a little to get closer and sniff inquisitively at the clothing that was shed before the effects of the full moon went ahead.

The human Reno, if he saw a mouse in his home, would have ran into the kitchen, picked up a broom and safely ushered it out of his house, careful not to harm the poor creature. But the normal minded Reno was no longer there; taken over by a growling mass of fur, so, in answer to the little intruder, the beast turned with lightning speed and slammed its large front paw onto the mouse, crushing it almost flat onto the floor. Werewolf Reno lifted his paw up to reveal a mash of tiny broken bones, deep red blood and other internal organs littering the floor and squished under his pad and tangled in his fur. He took one, lingering smell of the bodily fluids on his paw and didn't hesitate as a long, red tongue passed his thin black lips and licked the gore and grime from himself.

As he was about to turn his nose to the broken mouse in the floor, a distant howl reached his ears. To a human, that noise would not have been heard, but to his enhanced ones, it was like someone was right next to him making the sound. Letting a snarl rip past his lips, he bounded to the back of the house, through the already open door and into the back garden where all amounts of broken machinery and vehicle parts lay.

Sending back a howl, he ran and jumped over the high fencing, on the lookout for the intruder who was on _his _territory. Since the house was situated on the outskirts of Midgar, he almost immediately hit woodland, dodging trees, leaping over rocks and streams and resisting the urge to go and hunt down some animals as a meal.

Soon he came to a clearing where the black sky was illuminated by the whole cause of why he was running around in this form. Something rumbled inside of him as his eyes gazed upon the full moon. It felt like he needed to violently cough, but it wasn't. His guts wrenched as he tilted his head back and let a loud and long howl rip from his throat and echo around the clearing, knowing his call would have been heard by the intruder on his patch of land. Sure enough, his howl was answered by a familiar sounding howl and seconds later, the sound of a beast running towards him could be heard.

Reno turned his head as a distant shadow appeared from the edge of the clearing, another werewolf was standing there with his head held high. Reno growled as this creature quickly approached, the scent of the intruder filling his enhanced nostrils, the scent of the familiar dinging a bell in his changed brain. A black, smooth haired wolf, bigger than the auburn furred lycan stood before him, light amber eyes searching the darker coloured ones. Both creatures sniffed each other's bodies, taking the scent that they knew from each other. Once they confirmed to each other that they were indeed members of the same pack, both werewolves threw their heads back and howled so loud, it would have been a miracle if all of the werewolves inhabiting Midgar did not hear them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Still tightly hugging the cricket bat like she was holding onto her life, Tifa woke up the next morning, rather thankful that she wasn't attacked in her sleep. She lazily looked up at the clock and saw that she had plenty of time to get up and to work. Throwing the bed covers aside and setting the bat next to the wall near the head of the bed, she pulled off last night's clothing and jumped into the shower before anything could get her whilst she was unarmed, (at least in the shower she could squirt shampoo into the eyes of anyone who dared to strike). Taking her time, she lovingly washed her body and hair and shaved her legs so that they were as smooth as a baby's rear. As soon as she was dry and clothed (dark blue skinny jeans, a black crop top and knee length black boots), she clambered down the steps and into the kitchen where she saw Aerith sat at the kitchen table, still wearing her nightgown, aimlessly stirring at her coffee, staring as she did so, a look of dissatisfaction of her face.

"Who died?" Tifa joked as she opened the fridge and took out the milk.

Aerith sighed overdramatically and said glumly "Yazoo dumped me"

"Dumped you?" Tifa echoed, pouring herself a drink, "Where you even his girlfriend to dump?"

"Well no" Aerith replied, "But we said we'd go out on three dates and see where to go from there. Obviously he wanted rid of me quickly since yesterday was only our second. He sent me a text five minutes ago"

"Saying?"

Aerith sighed again and picked up her phone that was next to her hand, slid it open and scrolled though a few things before quoting, "_Hey, I had a really nice time last night, thank you for letting me take you out. I think you are a really beautiful, smart and funny woman and I would love to remain as a close friend to you. I don't believe I am the right man that deserves you, so I hope you find someone that does. From, Yazoo_", she dropped her phone onto the table carelessly and took a sip from her mug.

"His loss" Tifa shrugged as she leant against the counter, "Can't see what's good in front of him. You're better off without him"

"I liked him" she muttered, "And I thought he liked me too. I don't want to go to work; he's going to be there"

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later" Tifa shrugged, "Sooner the better really . . . hang on, if you're going to see him today, why did he 'dump' you by text?"

Aerith put her face into her hands and rubbed at her weary eyes, "I dunno"

"Not only is he blind and stupid" Tifa huffed, "He's also a coward. Had to text you rather than say it to your face. If you're looking for a boyfriend, there's always Zack"

"Zack?" Aerith muttered, "Zack as in, Clouds brother?"

Tifa nodded and said, "I was joking. I don't know if he's single or not"

"Guys like him wouldn't be interested in someone like me" Aerith sighed, slumping into her chair even more, "I'd bet he's a guy that would go after the more bustier and outgoing girl"

"Aerith" Tifa sighed, "I said I was joking"

". . . Yeah" Aerith sighed, "But he _is _cute. Should I call him? I've got his number"

"If you want" Tifa replied, then remembered what Zack was, "No! I mean, I think I remember Cloud saying that Zack does have a girlfriend or something"

"Oh" Aerith said in disappointment, "That's a shame"

"Yeah" Tifa said nervously, placing her now empty glass in the sink, "A real shame. Right I'm off to work"

"Ok" Aerith muttered, draining the last of her drink, "I suppose I should get dressed and head off too"

"And give that Yazoo a slap from me" Tifa added as she picked up her car keys and bag, "Where's my phone?"

Aerith shrugged, got up and put her empty mug into the sink and began cleaning the all of the crockery that had built up. Tifa sighed and back tracked from where she had been last night, searching for her phone. As soon as she entered the living room, she spotted it sat on the table. She picked it up and saw that she had a missed message from Aerith that was sent the night before, telling her she was on her way home. Chuckling, she shoved her phone into her bag and left the house, now just remembering that she was looking after the HQ on her own because Cid and Reeve were both attending the funerals of her fallen comrades. Suddenly, her good mood was turned foul as she plopped into her car and set off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She had never seen Cid that emotional. When she entered the HQ that morning, he and Reeve were already in their black suits, three bunches of flowers were bought between them, red for Wedge, blue for Biggs and yellow for Jessie. Reeve was holding all of his emotions in quite well but Cid was already on the verge of tears before they even left. Whilst on her own, she had only received one phone call and that was from Cid saying they were on their way back.

When he came back his eyes were still red from all of the crying he must have done and the knees of his trousers were muddy, like he had been knelt on them – which he probably had. The only thing she could do was hug him as tightly as she could and fight back her own tears. Before she left, he passed her a piece of paper with the name of the church their memorial was held, and that was where she was heading now. She knew the name and location of the church, it was a place she had been to many times before. When she arrived, she parked the car in front of an old fashioned looking church. It was tall, majestic and was one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen. It was of a beige colour with a large, double oak doors.

Locking her car and placing the flowers she had bought in the crook in her arm, she went around the back of the church and entered the graveyard. Her breath hitched as soon as her foot stepped onto the lush, green grass. Headstones of various shapes and sizes were set in the ground in rows, each showing a name, date of death and the names of the deceased loved ones. Respectful of the dead, she slowly travelled down to her destination down the little path that was set around the headstones.

Soon she made her first stop in the graveyard, standing in front of a small, arched gravestone with two little angels engraved into the top of the stone. She knelt down in front of it and ran her hand over the name that was in the middle of it: _Angela Lockhart_.

"Hey mom" she smiled as she placed a bunch of lilies into the flower pot at the side of the headstone, "Sorry I haven't visited for a while, I've been busy you know" she never felt stupid talking to a bit of rock and a patch of grass, because she knew that somewhere, her late mother could hear her. "I promise I'll go and visit dad soon, maybe I could introduce him to Cloud. Cloud's my new boyfriend, I know you would have liked him despite him being a vampire" she sighed and looked around just in case someone had heard her. Hardly anyone was around, the nearest to her was a few rows away and out of earshot. She turned back to the grave and smiled, "I'll come and see you again, mom, I promise. Take care of yourself up there, and please look after my friends, especially Jessie". She kissed her palm and touched the grey headstone and got to her feet. She tip toed back to the little path and began walking around, searching for the three people she was here for.

She soon spotted them, covered in flowers, teddies and other personal objects. Carefully treading over the grass so that her long heels didn't sink through the mud, she soon reached three, tall white headstones that were placed very closely together. She knelt down in front of the middle one and placed three, identical small bunches of flowers in front of each headstone.

She gazed over each name and felt tears well up in her eyes as she read from left to right: _Thomas Biggs_, _Jessie Howe _and _Jeffery Wedge_. She held the tears back since she knew that more shed would not have been appreciated. She didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' would have been very cliché but that was all she could think of. She smiled as she spotted a little blue teddy bear in front of Jessie's stone; it had a little black nose, button eyes and had the letter 'J' stitched into its stomach. She shifted her weight so that she had her legs tucked underneath her and to the side, holding her upper body weight with her left arm with her right one resting on her lap. She knew the bodies of the three agents weren't buried here, but she felt a closeness of the two men and the young girl that had saved her life.

The once bright sun was now setting low in the sky, only half of it could be seen as it spread an orange and yellow light across the graveyard, colouring the sky like it was autumn. She felt that words were not needed to show how much respect she had for these agents and how much she regretted not being able to save them.

"Trust them to put me in the middle of those two goofballs" sighed a voice from behind her. She jumped and like a flash, turned her head over her shoulder to look at who had spoken. Her mouth dropped open and her arm shook so much that it no longer could hold her weight so she was sent thudding to the floor. The other woman smirked and knelt on her knees beside Tifa who quickly got up to a similar position and gaped openly at her 'dead' comrade.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost" Jessie laughed, reaching forwards and taking the blue bear into her hands. Her brown eyes searched the bears face before putting it back into place. "Trust my mother to cover my grave with childhood toys; I hardly played with any of them". She looked back at Tifa who was still in a state of shock.

It couldn't be! Jessie was dead, so she couldn't be sat next to her, complaining on how her gravestone was arranged. But this girl looked the spit of the young agent; she had the same brown hair that was placed into a high ponytail, and the same calculating brown eyes and the same voice. She even wore the same clothes she had the day of the attack, they were just dirtier and had slashes in them.

"It can't be" Tifa whispered, setting her face right so she didn't looked as she shocked as she felt, "You . . . you and Biggs and Wedge, you're all-"

"Dead?" Jessie chuckled, pushing her fringe aside as she kept her eyes on the flowers, "No, I didn't die, neither did Biggs"

"But you were taken away" Tifa yelped, failing to control her shaking, "Those villagers took you both away and-"

"Gave us back to the werewolves" Jessie finished, now looking directly at the older of the two, "You probably already know but those weren't ordinary wolves, they were-"

"Rouge ones" Tifa nodded, "I know. What- what do you mean they _gave you back_?"

"Well" Jessie said, raising the arm that had been ripped to shreds by the first wolf, "I was bitten, therefore I was infected with their . . . venom would you call it? Meaning I too am one of them. And they decided to take Biggs as well since he was a good . . . bargaining tool to use against me"

"I don't understand" Tifa replied, fighting the conflicting urges to stay and listen and to run away, "You're still alive, so does that mean you're a rouge werewolf?"

Jessie nodded lowly and clamped her hands together, "The first werewolf you killed, the one that attacked and changed me, he was the Alpha. The others are pissed off at you for killing him, so they sent someone to dispose of you"

"Yeah" Tifa answered, "I fondly remember him . . . But that doesn't explain why _you_ are here"

"I'm here for the same errand" Jessie said bluntly, making Tifa shift where she sat, getting ready to defend herself. "Don't worry" Jessie said, rolling her eyes and leaning her head back, "I'm not going to kill you . . . just yet. I want you to understand why I'm going to kill you before I do"

"Why?"

"It's either Biggs's life or yours. And I'm sorry, but Biggs is more important to me"

"I'll fight you" Tifa grunted, turning her hands into fists, "I'll fight you until one of us ends up dead, and since your grave has already been dug . . ."

Jessie frowned and narrowed her eyes, sitting up straight, "I saved your life and this is how you repay me? Sheesh, I shouldn't have bothered"

"Who sent you?" Tifa demanded, knowing that the young girl wouldn't have come to kill her by choice of will, "You've been sent to kill me by somebody else. Who?"

"Not dumb are you? And I'm not at liberty to tell you who sent me" Jessie snickered as she watched the last of the other visitors of the graveyard leave. She stood up and flexed her arms, eyes firmly locked onto Tifa's, who also got up and readied herself for the fight that was bound to come. Jessie was no match. Well, that was what she though before Jessie took a quick step forwards and sent her fist into the middle of her stomach. The air left her lungs in one fast rush as her feet left the floor and she was sent skidding down the rows of headstones. Her eyes watered as she fully felt the pain in her abdomen. Gripping her stomach, she awkwardly got to her feet and once again, got into a fighting stance. She angrily glared at a cool looking Jessie, who stared right back and made a 'come and get it' gesture with her hand. Tifa however did not move, she never anticipated that Jessie would be so strong, but then she remembered that the young girl was now a part of the supernatural, the side that was hell bent on her murder.

Since she didn't move, Jessie took it upon herself to be on the attack, so with tremendous speed she launched herself at the elder of the two. But this was not Tifa's first time confronting a rogue werewolf so she merely sidestepped the running girl and thrust her foot out. Jessie was sent flying onto her face and almost crashed into an already wreaked headstone. While the other was down, Tifa relentlessly looked around for something that she could use as a weapon. The only things at hand were flowers, and they wouldn't help. So, when Jessie took another flying leap at her, she balled her fist up and shot it out in front of her, knuckles connected with a now broken nose. Jessie fell onto her back, wiped the blood away from her top lip and rolled away as Tifa aimed her foot for her stomach. She quickly got to her feet, jumped onto the taller woman's back and sent them hurling to the floor.

Jessie wrapped her legs around Tifas body, brought her head up and snatched a long bladed knife from her boot – the same one she had as an agent – and placed it in front of Tifas exposed neck, ready to slice. Tifa tried to buck the young girl off of her back, but the girl was using all of her energy to keep them pinned to the floor. The knife was brought close to Tifas neck, but rather than feel it slice her open, Tifa could only feel the girl on top of her, shaking furiously.

"I . . ." Jessie spluttered, tears running down her face, "I . . . I can't" she jammed the knife, blade down into the grass near Tifas head and got up. As Tifa turned, she saw that Jessie was turned away, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

"Jess . . ." Tifa whispered.

"I can't do it" Jessie howled, turning red, tear streaked eyes to the dark haired woman, "I can't kill you, you're my friend"

"Come back with me" Tifa suggested, all of the fight leaving her as she stepped forwards and placed a hand onto the girls shoulder, "Come with me and together we'll find a way to save Biggs"

Jessie shook her head and croaked, "If I don't return, they'll torture him to death"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Jessie answered as the sun fully disappeared and the sky was filled with stars, "Go back I guess, tell them I barely escaped with my life" she fully turned around with a determined look on her face, "You need to get out of here. Go into hiding and get yourself some powerful protection. I don't know what they'll do when I report that you're still alive, but you don't want to be around when they send the big guns"

"I can't go into hiding" Tifa replied, "My home is here. But I do have protection . . . very good protection. Don't worry about me, no one's going to kill me anytime soon. You worry about yourself and Biggs, do whatever it takes to get the both of you out of there"

Jessie nodded and ran her hand under her eyes to wipe away the moisture. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her an almost bone crunching hug which Tifa returned back.

"I'm so glad you're still alive" Tifa whispered as tears left her eyes, "I'm so sorry, for all of this. I couldn't help you"

"Don't blame yourself" Jessie mumbled, her voice muffled since her face was buried in Tifas shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. Just . . . don't tell anyone I'm still alive"

"I won't if you don't want me too" Tifa nodded as she held the girl at arm's length and gave her a tissue to wipe away the blood that was pouring out of her nose, "Take care of yourself, ok?"

Jessie nodded and gave her another quick hug and whispered, "I promise we'll all make it out of this Tifa. I'm not letting anyone down this time, not again"

The tears from Tifas eyes were coming out so fast and thick, it obscured her sight. So she closed her eyes and held Jessie tighter than before, mentally promising the same thing. She made it her mission to save her comrades this time, she had a second chance, and she wasn't going to mess it up this time.

_For the werewolf transformation, I watched plenty of film and TV programmes that featured a lycan transformation (all but Twilight) and came up with what you have read. I was asked before why Reno was naked before transforming, and that's because he didn't want to ruin/tear his clothes (saves replacing them every month). Not quite sure why I made him lose his hair though . . . _

_Jessie's back! – She didn't have enough screen time in the game, shame coz I liked her. _

_Keza xXx_


	17. Birthday

**Lockhart007**

_One word – GLOMP!_

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been almost a week since the incident with Jessie had occurred. Ever since that day, she hadn't seen a strand of fur of a werewolf, rogue or not. Life for the moment was relatively normal – for her anyway. The nearest death experience she had had since seeing Jessie was a car incident, and that was because she was almost hit by a joyrider talking on his phone, and almost tripped over her own feet when she had chased the thirteen year old boy to arrest him when he had ran for it.

As promised she kept quiet about Jessie's existence and only hoped that she could trust the young girl and hope she managed to get herself and Biggs away from the rogue werewolves alive. But that dilemma wasn't the thing that was bothering Tifa at that very moment, if fact, the thing that was pissing her off was her housemate, hitting her over the head with her own pillow, yelling at her to wake up.

"Wake-" Aerith yelled happily, hitting her friend with every word, "-up, birthday girl!"

"Go away" Tifa mumbled into her pillow, pulling the quilt over her head and pinning the bottom down with her legs so that Aerith couldn't pull it off of her. Aerith threw the pillow at the hidden woman's head and did the only thing she could think of, and that was bodily throw herself onto her. She laughed as she heard Tifa release a loud _ooff_ and pulled the covers back to reveal a disgruntled best friend, staring at her like daggers.

"Morning" Aerith smiled brightly, brushing strands of hair from her eyes, "I made you breakfast" she nodded towards the newly bought bedside table where a tray with a bowl of cereal sat. Tifa laughed and sat up, pushing the older woman aside to be able to do so. Aerith chuckled as she shifted herself so that she was sat at the end of the bed as Tifa reached out for the bowl and began eating.

"What are the plans for today then?" Aerith asked

"The normal" Tifa shrugged after deeply swallowing, "Work then back here. Thank you by the way" she lifted the bowl up to emphasise what she was thanking Aerith for. Aerith smiled briefly then frowned.

"Cloud not taking you anywhere?"

Tifa chewed slowly, wondering if Cloud even _knew_ it was her birthday. She hadn't told him. After thinking about it, Aerith sighed and said, "He's probably got something for you, like a surprise"

"Maybe" Tifa said slowly.

"But hey" Aerith grinned, "You're the same age as him now. You're both twenty-three"

Tifa resisted the urge to laugh out loud in the poor girls face. Give or take a few hundred years and then they'd be the same age. So rather than do that, she just smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Soooo" Tifa grinned, "What did _you_ get me?"

"I got you breakfast, what more do you want?" Aerith joked, "I'll give it to you once you're dressed and downstairs"

"Oohh" Tifa grinned, "Did you get me a fireman?"

Aerith scoffed and said, "If I did, _you_ wouldn't be having him"

"Share?" Tifa laughed as Aerith smiled and got up from the bed and left the room, "Forty-sixty" Tifa yelled after her, "You can have the sixty part"

Chuckling, she finished her cereal and placed the empty bowl onto the tray and got to her feet. Stretching, she opened her window to a glorious day. The sun was shining as bright as ever, birds sang and the sky was of the purest blue, that it reminded her of her boyfriend's eyes. She gazed at her phone that was laid next to her computer and contemplated whether she should ring him or not. It wasn't like she expected him to take her out anywhere just because she had aged another year, but she never did anything special on her birthdays, so it would have been a nice change. As if the phone had read her mind, the metallic ring sounded from it, alerting her that she had just received a text message. With a grin on her face, she went over to the table and picked it up, heart beating faster when she saw that the message was from the one person she had been thinking about. What a coincidence. She grinned even wider once she read it:

_Happy birthday babe. I'll be around soon; I can't wait to see you. Love ya x_

So he actually knew it was her birthday then? The sly little sod.

"Stalker" she whispered to the phone, grin still set into place as she texted back 'ok' and got washed and changed. Practically dancing down the steps, she waltzed into the kitchen, grabbed Aerith by her waist and whirled her around across the floor and forced her to spin. Aerith laughed loudly as she broke free of her friends clutches and grabbed a wrapped up box from the table and handed it over.

"Happy birthday, Teef" Aerith smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" Tifa smiled, taking the squishy package into her hands and undid the light pink ribbon that was wrapped around it for show. Draping the ribbon over her shoulder, she dug her short nails into the present and immediately the tips of her fingers felt something soft and silky. Eyes wide, she carefully pulled out a long plain black cocktail dress, it was low cut at the top and full length with a bit of a train at the back, there was also a classy slit up the side which would show off a bit of leg. Holding it up against her body, even she could tell that she would look amazing in it.

"It's . . ." Tifa stared, seriously lost for words, "It's . . . oh my Gaia, Aerith it's beautiful"

"Knew you'd like it" Aerith beamed proudly, hands clamped together behind her back, "I saw it and it had your name written all over it. I remember when you went out on your first date with Cloud, and you were tossing all sorts of dresses everywhere because none of them suited. So next time you go to a fancy restaurant, you're sorted"

"Thank you" Tifa said gratefully, draping the dress over her arm and kissing her friends cheek and giving her a one armed hug.

"It's not _you_ who should be thanking me" Aerith laughed, "It should be Cloud, especially once he sees you in it"

"Oh" Tifa laughed, running around in circles on the spot looking for somewhere to hide the dress where it would not get damaged, "He's coming around here any minute, and I want to keep this as a surprise"

"Here" Aerith giggled, taking the dress into her hands where she placed it onto one of the kitchen table chairs and draped her jacket over it. It wasn't the best hiding place, but they didn't have time to think of anywhere else to put it because it that same second the door bell sounded throughout the house.

Excited, Tifa clapped her hands together once and ran out of the kitchen, down the hallway, unlocked the door and only giving herself a milli-second to make sure it was her boyfriend, she jumped onto the blond, wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and forced him into a deep and intimate kiss. Shocked at first, Cloud just barely caught the ruby eyed woman and balanced them on the top of the steps, and as he gasped at her sudden welcome, she managed to sneak her tongue inside his mouth and explore. Not sure whether to kiss back or pull her off of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist more securely and placed her legs onto the ground and took a step forwards since he was balanced on the edge of the steps. Eventually she tore her mouth from his and looked up at him with large innocent eyes, slightly red lips turned up in a huge grin.

"Happy birthday" he managed to gasp out, not entirely sure what had just happened.

"Thank you" she beamed, arms still latched around his neck as she brought his head down to meet her lips again. This time he complied and kissed her back just as sweetly.

"Are you going to invite him in or what?" Aerith smiled as she leant against the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest, watching them with one eye brow raised and a kind smirk on her face. Tifa chuckled like a love struck teenager, grabbed Clouds unoccupied hand and dragged him into the hallway, closing the door behind him. As they stared and smiled at each other, Aerith left them alone together by re-entering the kitchen and closing the door. Cloud made sure that the auburn haired girl wasn't eavesdropping as she passed his girlfriend his present.

It was small in size and as she looked it, it was also poorly wrapped as it had no particular shape. Unable to stop grinning like a fool, she tore through the many layers of midnight blue wrapping paper and eventually ended up with a deep green jewellery box. Opening it up, her eyes widened as she gazed at a necklace where the pendant was in the shape of a bat with its wings outstretched and the gem was of a deep sapphire. She ghosted her fingers over the smooth bat and laughed at how appropriate it was.

"Gorgeous" she breathed as she took the necklace out of the box and held the pendant in the palm of her hand, not able to keep her eyes off of it.

"If you turn the bat over, there's a little something underneath it" Cloud said.

She did as instructed, and on the back was her name engraved into the silver with a little heart for the dot on top of the 'i'.

"Engraved it myself" Cloud commented as she traced the letters with her finger, her lips forming her own name as she did so, "It's not big enough to be able to put a message on it and even if it was, I'm crap with words so . . ."

She looked mistily into his eyes, just wanting to ravish him there and then, but she thought better of it. Carefully, she unclipped her current necklace and handed Cloud her new one and held her hair to one side as she turned away from him.

"I love it" she said as he pulled the chain over the front of her neck and clipped it together, "You need to stop being so perfect to me"

He raised an eyebrow as she turned back to face him and then laughed lowly.

"Then I'd better not give you this" he said, holding up an envelope that she presumed held her birthday card. She tilted her head to the side and swung her body from side to side, giving him large puppy like eyes. He smiled and handed the card over. Carefully she opened it up and pulled the card out. The picture on the front was coloured baby blue and had a picture of a teddy bear holding a large red heart with the word '_girlfriend_' written on it. Opening it, she just had time to catch whatever had fallen out. She held the two pieces of thick rectangular paper in her other hand and skimmed her eyes over them. Her mouth dropped open immediately.

"A cruise?" she gasped, turning bulging eyes towards him, "Really?"

"Yep" he grinned, "Two tickets for the five star cruise ship The Sierra. From Midgar Central Port and all the way to Costa del Sol for a week"

"I'm not sure if I can accept this" she said, "I'm happy with just the necklace . . . heck, I'm happy with just the card. But this as well?" she tried to hand him the tickets back but he just shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and shook his head.

"It's your present" he said, "I'd feel really offended if you didn't take it"

"Cloud" she gaped, still trying to force him to take the tickets by shoving them into his chest, "You can't keep spending your Gil on me. It's a wonderful gesture and I'm a fool to give you them back, but I just can't take anything else off of you"

"So you're saying _no_ to a week long holiday?" he said, still with his hands deep in his pockets, refusing to look at the tickets that she was still trying to hand back to him, "And I thought I had issues"

"But what about when it comes to _your _birthday?" she said almost pathetically, drawing her hand back and gazing back at the tickets, "Anything I get you will look feeble against all of this . . . you _do_ celebrate your birthday don't you?"

He just shrugged, "After the first two-hundred you get rather bored with them. Look, just take the tickets ok? Nothing else would make me happier, mainly because I'm going with you"

She chuckled, "Who say's I'll choose you to come with me?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her and actually pouted, his bottom lip coming fully into play. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Fine" she surrended, gazing back up at him, defeated, "When do we set off?"

"Whenever you chose to go" he replied happily, "There's no particular set off date on them"

Tifa suddenly remembered Jessies warning to get as far away from Midgar as possible. True this trip to Costa del Sol was only for a week, but she was still leaving Midgar wasn't she? And with Cloud travelling with her, she knew she was completely safe. Things were finally looking up for her.

"As soon as possible" she said, proudly lifting her chin up and looking him directly in the face as if he was the enemy she was standing up to. His eyes shone as he gazed back at her and he realised a large toothy grin.

"Good call" he said, lowering his voice to say, "Especially with those crazy mutts running around. And before I forget, I have something else to give you" as one hand dug into his pocket, he raised the other to stop her as she opened her mouth to argue back. "It's not another present" he said as he took out a small golden key, "It's second hand because it used to belong to Zack. But since I don't want him to have it anymore and I have no personal use for it, I'm giving it to you"

He held the little key in his palm and she timidly reached out and took it between her fingers, looking over it and inspecting it from all sides.

"Now you're just spoiling me" she joked as she placed everything she had held of onto the small table next to her and dug her keys out of her bag and attached the new one onto her key chain, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Walked in at a bad time of the month" he jokingly answered as she rolled her eyes, fondly remembering how she had met him a mere two months ago. Not the best way to meet the love of your life but at least it wasn't the boring same old.

"Thank you so much" she said, never feeling so special in her life and just wanting to cry a flood of a thousand happy tears. All she needed now was a call from her father and her day would be perfect.

"Need a lift to work?" he offered, now keeping it normal, like he hadn't given her such a fantastic gift.

She shook her head and picked up her bag and slung it over her arm, remembering that she did have a job to go to that morning. They stood in front of each other in silence, neither of them knowing what more to say. After half a minute, Cloud nervously scratched the back of his head and said, "If you want, I could book us a table-"

"You've done enough for me already" she protested, snaking her arms around his abdomen, "If you do anything else I'll be force to tear your arm off and beat you with it"

They both laughed and he bent down and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Make sure you take off the bad arm"

Snorting humorously, she shoved her face into his chest and took in his very intoxicating aroma. She didn't know what aftershave he used or if it was just his natural scent, but she loved it. It made her feel loved, safe and wanted, no man other than her father ever made her feel like that, not even when she was with Reno. Thinking back on it, she was pleased that he had called the engagement off, because if he hadn't, she wouldn't be here now, embracing the man she truly did adore.

They stayed in that position until he placed one finger delicately under her chin and lifted her face towards him so that he could place a tender loving kiss on her eagerly awaiting lips. There were no tongues sparring, no urgency in it, it was just a tender, loved filled kiss that had so much meaning that she felt like she would burst. He slowly parted from her and whispered, "You're going to be late"

She kept her eyes closed and her lips still in the shape of how he kissed her. If she didn't have her arms around him to support her, she knew her jelly like legs would have given in on her and she would have unceremoniously collapsed onto the floor. Unable to do anything else, she just dumbly nodded her head and opened her eyes. Holding onto her arms to keep her steady, he side stepped and pushed her towards the door where she regained the use of her legs and began to stand by herself. She reached out for the door handle and turned it, not really wanting to leave his embrace. Sighing, he took her hand into his and pushed the door open and practically pushed her out, closing the door behind them and leading her to her car. By that point she regained all of her senses and steadied her hand to open her car and get inside.

"Talk to your boss" Cloud smiled, leaning against the open car door, "Make him give you a week off for this cruise"

"Shouldn't be too difficult" she replied, turning the car on, "Come around tonight?"

"Only if you want me to" he smiled.

"Of course I do" she said, pouting her lips for another kiss, he rolled his eyes, kissed two of his fingers and pressed them to her lips instead and winked, "See you later" he grinned, closing her door and heading towards his own car that was parked in front of hers. Not feeling content, she honked her horn at him where she saw him turn around in his chair and laugh, sending his own toot which was louder and more sophisticated than hers. She smiled and honked again as he set off, proud in knowing she had had the last word (or honk in this case) since he didn't respond.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You're getting old" Cid gruffed as he passed her his present once she had reached and entered the HQ. Before she even had time to say hello, he had thrust her present at her and turned back to his many monitors – one of them showing her a solitaire game he had been playing.

"Thanks" she laughed as she took the seat next to him and placed the box onto her lap, "And you're one to talk about age, you old codger" as she read the tag that was written in Cids' handwriting saying _From Cid, Shera and Cid Jr_, she asked, "How is Shera and the baby?"

"Good and good" he replied, "She's got a scan soon, so we'll finally be able to see baby Highwind"

"That's great" she beamed, then added "You're seriously not going to him _Cid Jr _are you?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, rather hurt. She just shrugged and began opening her present.

As she tore at the wrapping paper, the first thing she saw was the word _blow up _and her first thought was that he had gotten her something explosive, but as she unwrapped some more, she saw that he had indeed got her what he 'joked' about getting her – a blow up man.

"Oh . . . my . . . Gaia!" she gasped as she shed all of the silver coloured paper and held up the box containing the rubber man who was currently deflated, "I cannot believe you sometimes Cid!"

"I'm a man of my word" he chuckled, watching her expressions turn from shock to amusement in a split second.

"Have you got a pump around here?" she asked as she undid the top of the box and pulled the man out by its strange feeling brown hair. She looked at its rubber face with its eyes that looked shocked and its mouth that was open with a long pink tongue sticking out of its lips.

"At the back" Cid said, pointing down the HQ where a store cupboard was located, "You're not seriously blowing it up here are you?"

"You bet I am" she laughed as she placed the mass of rubber onto her chair and went over to the cupboard and rummaged for the foot pump Cid used to inflate his air bed that he used from time to time whenever he stayed the night. Searching the bottom and grinning like a lunatic once she saw it, she dragged out the yellow and black foot pump and cradled it in her arms like it was a new-born child. Skipping back over to her seat, she found where the nozzle of the pump could be inserted and rapidly began pumping it up.

"Got any baby names you didn't like?" she asked Cid, who was watching her like she had just gone insane. She pointed at the slowly inflating man as added, "He needs a name"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer" he said, facing the screens again.

She laughed and said, "I've never met a Ralph, I think that's what I'll call him"

"Good for you" Cid grumbled, determined to not look at the rapidly inflating naked man.

Feeling like a too eager child, she laughed and watched as Ralph slowly started taking shape. She could tell already that if she stood him next to her, she would tower over him, everything – she noticed – about Ralph was small, especially the bobbing, half deflated penis.

After a few more minutes, Ralph was fully inflated and was sitting rather comfortably next to a angrily twitching Cid who wanted nothing more to throw it off the roof along with his best agent.

"Cid" Tifa said innocently as she picked up the sex doll, took the seat and sat it on her lap, "I need to ask you a favour"

Cid turned to face her, eye twitching and hand itching to grab a sharp ended pen and stab the object of his infuriation. "What?" he said, forcing calm into his voice.

"I need a week off" she said, resting her head on Ralphs shoulder, "Like, soon"

"How soon are we talking?"

"Like, next week" she said, rather thankful that it was a Friday because if she managed to get him to agree, she could set off for Costa del Sol tomorrow morning. Cid raised an eyebrow and said, "I'd like to know why you need a week off?"

"Because" she said, twiddling with a plastic ear, "My super-hot boyfriend has gotten me tickets for him and me to go on a cruise to Costa del Sol where we'll stay for a week. I want to leave as soon as possible since, you know, things haven't been going well for me recently"

Cid nodded, understanding that she was referring to the failed Wutai mission, so he thought over it for a moment. She did deserve a break since she hadn't had one in a long time – damn workaholic. But she was the only field agent he had at the moment and what if something really important came up? He did have agents that were in training but none of them were suited for anything drastic yet. But as he looked into the pouting face of Tifa Lockhart, he felt something tug at his hardened heartstrings and his technical brain came up with a compromise.

"Fine" he agreed, seeing her light up instantly, "But you have to do something in return"

"Oh Gaia" she frowned, feeling impending doom coming her way, "What?"

"I've got some cadets in training" he explained, "And one of them is progressing through the ranks like wild fire, haven't seen anyone like it since you. But since I have no other agents to train them I have to rely on-"

"Me?" she said, cottoning on pretty fast, "You want me to train some newbie agent?"

"That's basically what I want" he nodded, seeing her hesitance he added, "You _do_ want the week of right?"

"Yeah but. . ." she said slowly, wrapping her arms around Ralph's naked form, "I don't know how to train another agent"

"Take them around the city" he said simply, "Solve a few crimes and teach them a few things along the way. You won't exactly be _training _them, just showing them the ropes"

She sighed, defeated, "Fine" she said, fiddling and pinging with the end of the plastic manhood that held no resemblance to a real one since it looked more like a badly cooked sausage, "You win, but I don't want you calling me when I'm away or I will seriously kill you"

"Like to see you try" Cid smirked, facing the many screens again. She just smiled as she heard footsteps coming towards them then a healthy, ear splitting yelp.

"Why the – oh, it's just – never mind" she turned to find Reeve standing there, looking at poor Ralph in horror. He shook his head and swivelled his eyes towards his boss and kept them there.

"Cid" he said with forced determination, "With your permission I'd like to test out Cait Sith Two in the Robotics Training Room"

"Finally fixed the tin can then?" Cid laughed, sending Reeves fingers and eyes twitching, "Not today Reeve. As much as I'd like to have a laugh, I don't feel like paying out to get everything in that room restored again"

Reeve opened his mouth to argue back, but he took one look at what Tifa was holding and decided he didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in the room, so he just nodded and quickly left.

"So" Tifa grinned once Reeve left, "What do you want me to do today?"

Cid sighed and said, "Other than deflate that thing? How about your job? I have witness statements written down in that folder next to you. Could help with your investigation"

"Oh" she smiled, turning around and finally spotting the red folder that was on top of a stack of others on Cids' desk. Shifting Ralph, she took the folder into her hands and began reading the witness statements, all of them basically saying the same thing – how terrified they were and how Johnny had threatened them all with the gun and he had shot the store clerk. After reading the reports of the five spectators of the attack and finding them virtually useless, she placed the folder aside and continued to hug Ralph.

Other than help Cid sort things out, she hadn't really done anything. But she didn't care; soon she'd be waltzing off in the sunset and forgetting all of her troubles. So without a care in the world, she picked up her naked, inflatable man and carried him out of the HQ and through the police station, earning her a few awkward stares from the police officers. Not even bothering to cover up Ralph's dignity, she made her way across the car park – this time earning her glances from members of the public – and got to her car, strapping Ralph snugly into the front passenger seat. Snickering about imagining Aeriths reaction to their new housemate, she got into the driver's seat and slowly pulled out of the car park and onto the main road. Once she got home, she got out and checked up and down the roads before she picked up her new friend from the seat and carried him into the house. As soon as she opened the door, the smell of spaghetti hit her nostrils. Licking her lips, she skipped down the hallway and pushed open the kitchen door to find Aerith bent over the stove cooking and Cloud sat at the table inspecting his nails. His eyes shot up as soon as she entered and she watched as his expression turned from pleased to downright confused.

"Welcome home" he said, his voice unsure as she placed Ralph in the seat opposite him and went over to her blond boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his spikey head.

"Glad to be home" she almost whispered as his arms travelled around her waist and made her sit on his lap at an angle, "Good news. Cid let me off this week so we can set off tomorrow"

"That's great" he beamed, his eyes never leaving the erotic face of her plastic playmate, "Who's your friend?"

"Don't worry" she laughed, "I'm not replacing you, Cid got it me . . . meet Ralph"

Clouds eye twitched and he fought down a nervous smirk, "You named it?"

"Why?" she laughed, nipping at his ear, "Jealous? Feeling inadequate?"

He raised an eyebrow and said coolly, "You should know that I'm not anywhere near feeling jealous _or_ inadequate"

She giggled, gave one last nip of his ear and got off his lap and went over to her friend.

"Smells nice" she said, leaning her back against the counter and watching Aerith stir the Bolognaise.

"Obviously" Aerith smirked, waving a hand at the cupboard in a way of telling her to get the bowls, "When I'm cooking, everything smells nice"

Tifa retrieved three bowls from the cupboard and went over to the table where she placed two at the unoccupied seats and one in front of Cloud.

"Ralph not staying for dinner?" Cloud joked as he pulled the bowl closer to himself. Tifa raised an eyebrow as Aerith turned and asked, "Who's Ralph?"

Tifa waved her arm across the table and as soon as she did, an ear killing shriek filled the room, making both her and Cloud clamp their hands over their ears and shoot deathly glares at the screaming woman.

"Get that thing away from my table" Aerith yelled, her face red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger as she pointed her wooden spoon at the object in question, "Urgh, I am disgusted"

"It's just a fake, naked man" Tifa smirked, lowering her hands to dangle by her sides, "He's harming no one"

"He's harming my eyes" Aerith scowled, glaring so hard it made the other two occupants of the room shiver, "Get him out now or I'll-" she reached behind her and picked up the large knife she had been using to cut up the onions and tomatoes and slowly began taking steps towards the defenceless man happily sitting at the table, not knowing about the hysteria he was currently causing.

"Aerith, calm down" Tifa said, her voice bordering humour as she went over and shielded Ralph from harm, "I'll take him to my room now, just stop freaking out"

"Put some clothes on it whilst you're up there" the jade eyed woman snarled, slamming the knife back onto the chopping board, "I never want to see it again"

Chuckling at her friends over reaction to a fake male appendage, she picked up the source of the commotion and dragged him upstairs, sitting him on her computer chair and making it look like she was working at the computer. She knew it was extremely childish but she couldn't help find it funny. Placing a random hat on his head, she left her room, down the stairs and re-entered the kitchen where Aerith had just finished dishing out the grub.

"Is it locked in your room?" Aerith asked as she sat down, refusing to take her eyes off the table.

"It's not a monster or an unruly animal" Tifa smirked as she too took her seat opposite her friend and at Clouds left, "What have you got against poor Ralph? I'm sure if Cloud stripped naked right now you wouldn't protest"

Aerith blushed at the same time as Cloud gave her a dirty look. Tifa smiled since her friend was not denying it, not even Aerith could say no to a naked Cloud.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Both Cloud and Tifa were in her room after dinner, packing some of her clothes for her to take with her on their trip. So far she had shoved half of her wardrobe (the clothes that hadn't been slashed) into her suitcase. Right at the bottom was the black dress Aerith had given her since she managed to get it whilst Cloud was in the bathroom – she wanted to be wearing it the first time he saw it.

"How much make-up are you shoving in there?" Cloud asked as she shoved some foundation into a make-up bag, "You look better without it"

"That's kind of you to say that" she chuckled, "I only put a bit on, I feel naked if I don't put my eyeliner and mascara on"

Cloud rolled his eyes as he folded up a summer dress and placed it into the suitcase, "Maybe I prefer you naked" he smirked.

She blushed and threw a pair of rolled up socks at his head where they bounced from his head and into the suitcase. Along with her underwear, a bikini was the last thing that was shoved into the heaving case. She had to sit on it as Cloud zipped it up, and once it was, it was kind of circular shaped rather than rectangular. Like the gentleman he was, he picked it up for her and followed her out of the room and down the stairs where he placed it beside the door. The plan was that she would stay at Clouds that night and then in the morning, they would set off for Midgar Central Port immediately and book a good room since it would take a day for the cruise to reach Costa del Sol.

"I'm so excited" she squealed as they both entered the kitchen where Aerith spun around where she stood at the counter and smiled guiltily.

"What have you done?" Tifa said, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing" Aerith smiled, shifting her weight between her feet, "Nothing at all"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Aerith said with a bit more urgency, "Go sit in the living room and I'll be there in a minute"

Cloud, clocking on what Aerith was doing since he could smell what was behind her, pressed his hands onto Tifas shoulders and steered her out of the room. Before he did so, he quickly reached into his pocket, throwing Aerith his lighter, knowing it would be easier to use than matches; she just barely caught it, gave it a quick disapproving look and nodded in thanks.

Also mildly clocking on about what the pair were doing, Tifa let herself get led out of the kitchen and into the living room where Cloud sat her on the sofa and flopped next to her, arm around her shoulder. She didn't want to be sat down; she wanted to be in the car, on the way to Clouds and sharing his bed for the night. As she contemplated just jumping up and stalking out of the house, the lights suddenly went off and in the corner of her eye, saw flickering lights coming towards her. As the small flames came nearer, her friend and lover both started singing 'happy birthday' to her, making her flush in embarrassment and put her head in her hands. She was twenty-three not three. After the had stopped singing to her, she looked up to see Aerith stood in front of her with a candle laded cake, she knelt up where she was sat, wished she could get out of there soon and blew the candles out. Darkness and clapping surrounded them for a brief second before Aerith switched the lights back on.

"It's not much" she said, putting the plain cake onto the table and using her hands to fan away the smoke coming from the candles, "It was a last minute thing"

Tifa smiled, "Thanks", she took the knife Aerith held out for her and waited until Cloud has taken out all twenty-three candles before cutting it and carving out three slices and onto the small plates that Aerith also brought in.

"When will you arrive in Costa del Sol?" Aerith asked as she picked up her cake laden plate and sat back in her chair and began eating.

"We board the ship tomorrow morning" Tifa replied, "I'm guessing it'll take a whole day to get there so probably not tomorrow but the next day"

Cloud nodded in agreement since his mouth was filled with cake and was unable to reply verbally without the risk of splattering his food everywhere.

"Wish I could go with you" Aerith sighed dreamily, "Hint hint Cloud"

Cloud just chuckled and put down his now empty plate into the table in front of him. He waited for his girlfriend to finish eating before they stood up and went towards the door.

"It's going to be so boring without you around" Aerith whined as she hugged her friend tightly, "Take loads of pictures ok?"

"Will do" Tifa grinned, turning to face Cloud who picked up her bag, "I have my camera in my bag don't I?"

Cloud thought for a moment and said "I think you do"

"Right" Tifa grinned, "Off we go"

_Can anyone say 'filler chapter'? _

_Please R&R x_

_Keza xXx_


	18. Cruising I

**Lockhart007**

_Happy Birthday to me :D_

_Anywho, here is the next chapter._

_It's mainly fluffy, smutty things, since this is labelled as a romance, I've decided to have a complete smutty chapter since recently; this story has taken on an action/thriller/angst path. _

_P.S. Don't ask about the awkward way the get onto the ship, I have no idea how people do these things, I just thought I'd do it differently – that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it ^^_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cloud was woken up the next day by something thudding loudly from nearby. Opening his weary eyes, he turned over to see if the noises had woken Tifa up. Raising an eyebrow when he saw that his girlfriend was not in the bed beside him as the bangs continued, he flung the bed sheet aside and got up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning widely. Rubbing his back where his pyjama bottoms began, he stalked over to the slightly ajar door and entered the landing.

"What have you packed in here?" he heard Tifa growl as she heaved his suitcase down the stairs, the bottom of it hitting every step. He looked down at her, wiping gunk from his eyes and saw that she was already fully dressed and raring to get going.

"_I_ didn't pack anything" he replied sleepily, "_You_ demanded to pack it for me, remember?"

"Only because you weren't packing in any holiday clothes" she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "_No one_ wears a suit on the beach"

"I see why not" he yawned, rubbing the back of his head, causing his bedhead to worsen, "I'm still taking my laptop, I can't abandon my work for too long"

"You rang Vincent last night" she said as she pulled his suitcase so that it was next to hers near the door, "He'll be sorting it all out as we're away"

"Still seems unfair to upload all of it onto him at such a short notice" Cloud mumbled, using his right foot to scratch the back of his left ankle, "But I suppose he'll be ok" he watched her as she began walking up the stairs to him and closed his eyes briefly as she held onto his hands once she reached him and pecked him on the lips, "Besides" he breathed, "We've got plenty of time till we need to leave, hint hint"

"As much as I would love to" she smiled, "I'm already fully clothed and I don't fancy picking them off the floor"

"I was only suggesting we go back to sleep" he winked, "What was _you_ thinking of?"

She smirked as she weakly slapped his bare arm and pecked his lips again and whispered, "You know I love seeing you half naked . . . but go and get dressed"

"Spoil sport" he muttered, detangling himself from her and letting out a yawn from behind his hand, "Let me shower first"

"Obviously" she grinned, "You smell of sweat and general maleness"

"How romantic" he grumbled light-heartedly as he turned and shuffled towards the bathroom where he lightly closed the door with a faint click upon entering, but did not lock it. Moments later she heard the water running and with an excited grin, she jumped back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Not wanting to explain to Cloud why his kitchen was on fire if she dared cook breakfast, she rummaged around the cupboards before producing two white bowls and putting them both onto the counter. Grabbing the milk from the fridge and searching the food cupboards, she poured them both a bowl of cereal each and filled it halfway with the white liquid and replaced it just as Cloud came down stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped around his shoulders, stray tears of water still dripping down his toned body.

"Thanks" he mumbled, heavily sitting in a chair at the table and forcing a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth, "But don't_ I_ get a cooked breakfast this time?"

"Do you value your house?" she asked, eyebrow arched as she pushed the dry flakes into the milk to moisten them up, she felt that they tasted better that way, "Because it would have went up in smoke if I even went _near_ the cooker, let alone turn it on"

Cloud laugh-snorted into his cereal as he took another spoonful, "Touché" he smiled.

"Did you ring the cruise company place telling them that we'd be arriving today?" she asked, sipping at the orange juice she had just poured for herself.

Cloud only nodded in reply as he took the towel from around his broad shoulders and draped it over his wet hair and continued eating, obviously too lazy to dry it manually for the moment.

"And a hotel to stay at?" she interrogated, determined that this holiday was going to run smoothly. He only nodded again as munched away, vibrant blue eyes locked onto the contents of his bowl which was more important to him than her . . . obviously.

"Are you in a mood because I didn't throw some bacon in a pan for you?" she humoured, turning her head to the side, scrutinizing him at an angle. He looked up, eyes wide in confusion, a wandering droplet of water dangling from a spike of hair that had escaped from under the towel, "No" he said calmly, "Just thinking".

"About what?"

"About the holiday" he replied, the tone used making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world, "And about things we could do when we get there"

"Eat, sleep, party, drink, sleep some more, get over the hangover and eat again, occasionally using the toilet when needed" she laughed, listing off the necessaries.

"Wow" he smiled, tilting his head to mirror her, "How exciting, I envy the last holiday you had"

"It was a blast" she laughed, with the same amount of sarcasm he used, taking a healthy swig of her drink and swallowing just in time as she opened her mouth to shove some cereal in. "So, what have you thought up so far?"

He just shrugged, "Other than what you've just listed? Nothing much. We'll see when we get there"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After breakfast had been eaten and Cloud had gotten changed, they were soon literally throwing their bags into the boot of his car since none of them were carrying any breakable things with them, (aside from a camera that Tifa hung from around her neck, wanting to get as many snapshots as she could as soon as she could).

"You do realise _I_ won't show up in any of those photos, right?" Cloud said as he got into the driver's seat and turning the key, Tifa picked up the camera from around her neck from where she sat in the passenger seat and wondering if it was faulty and she didn't realise.

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely confused as she looked down the lense of the camera, turning it side to side. Cloud smiled as he got the car going and said, "Vampires, for some reason, don't show up in photographs, we're totally invisible. You could take a photo of me filling the whole screen but the photo you get back would just show what was behind me. Hence me not having a single photograph of me in the house. I was turned before cameras were invented, so I have to make do with my transparent reflection in a mirror to know what I look like"

"What about video cameras?" she asked, checking if the camera had a 'film' setting, which it did.

"That's fine" Cloud nodded, turning down the drive and onto the main road, "We appear in films, which is quite an inconvenience when we're trying to eat and having to avoid the police too"

"So I'll just film our holiday then" she beamed, keeping it on that setting as she turned it off to save battery power, "Who would want to be a vampire? I love having my picture taken" she just caught his glance from the corner of her eye. It was a mixture of sorrow and humour thrown together. "Oh sorry" she said, blushing out of stupidity, "You didn't _have_ a choice did you? I forgot, sorry"

"Don't be" he smiled, slowing gently for a red light that turned from green just as he was about to pass. "Nothing but happy thoughts this week, ok?"

"Ok" she grinned, sitting up straighter in her seat to get more comfortable, tapping a slender finger on her thigh as they waited for the light to change, watching the traffic pass by them on the other side of the road. She kept her eyes peeled for Aeriths pink and yellow floral Volkswagen Beetle, knowing that her place of work wasn't far away from where they were and that it was around about the time the green-eyed woman would head off, always determined to be extra early. But nothing pink passed their way as the light turned green and they set off again.

It took them about an hour to get to Midgar Central Port, it was a large dock where various numbers of small boats and large ships were situated. They made their way inside the large building where the majority of the walls were large windows that faced the sea and held a glorious view of all of the boats. The vibrant blue water was perfectly calm and as she made her way over to the large window, she could smell the heavy but pleasant scent of sea salt and even sand – but she was already thinking ahead. The building itself had a marble floor with the image of a sailing ship in blue in the middle of it. The little bits of wall that wasn't made out a glass were polished oak, the deep brown contrasting with the floor rather nicely. Above the large desk where Cloud was talking to the busty blonde receptionist was a large, Roman numeral clock, the picture behind the numbers and hands were of the company's logo, which was the same ship on the floor. Besides the ginormous clock were certificates and awards that were all in wooden frames behind glass.

She heard a sickly, girly laugh and looked down to see the receptionist giggling behind her manicured, fake nailed hand and flash her large, fake eyelashes at _her _man. She watched as the woman stretched out her red nailed hand and had the nerve to touch Clouds arm, it was an innocent act, but it turned Tifa from excited to furious. So, forcing a sultry look on her face, she saunted over to the desk, seductively swaying her hips and trailed her hand slowly down Clouds arm once she reached the desk and said huskily, "Is everything ok, sweetie?"

She didn't miss the disgusted look she received from the female blonde as Cloud looked at his girlfriend and smiled, gazing lovingly into her eyes, but she didn't miss the little cheeky look inside his blue ones, something between 'what?' and 'ah, jealous were we?'.

"Everything is fine, _love_" he replied, emphasising the last word in a honey dipped tone. "Just making conversation since we have time to kill for being so early"

"Can't we just board right away?" Tifa asked, the sweet tone dropping from her voice and being replaced with a cocktail of urgency and anger. She didn't want to spend any more time in the same room as the blonde woman who was trying to chat up her man. Cloud raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the receptionist who just scowled at the brunette woman and tapped away at her computer with a grim look on her face. Feeling rather superior, Tifa turned her back on the scowling blonde and leant her back on the table, looking smugly up at Cloud who just rolled his eyes and waited for any information.

"I guess you could board now" the receptionist – whose nametag dubbed her as Julie – answered, "But if you do there will be nothing much going on. Why don't you stay here and keep me company until the other passengers arrive, hmm?"

Tifa turned around to gaze directly into Julies light green eyes and said, with forced politeness, "No, I think we'll go right ahead. I'm sure you have a job to do, we don't want to distract you"

"I'm not terribly busy" Julie smiled, her eyes trained on Cloud only, "You'll be saving me from utter boredom"

With a cautious side-glance at his girlfriend who was slowly losing patience, Cloud just shook his head and replied, "Nah, we'll get on now, gives us plenty of time to get settled down".

Julie pouted for a split second, and then internally admitting defeat, she put on a page three, so totally fake smile on her face and handed Cloud two admittance tickets and wished them a safe and enjoyable journey, never once glancing at Tifa who just grabbed the handle of her bag, wrapped her other around Clouds arm and followed him through a door on the other side of the room.

They ended up in a lavishly decorated tunnel, the floor being made of laminated oak and the walls painted sea blue with finely painted ships and scenery. Every-so-often they would pass a large double door with the name of a ship or boat above them, written on a golden plate, a picture of said ship/boat next to it. She couldn't help but feel that with every step they took, they were travelling downwards, like they were walking down a hidden slope. She wondered if they were even going in the right direction before Cloud answered.

"We'll be entering via the side of the boat" he said as he pushed forwards with Tifa wrapped around his arm, "Right now we're underwater, probably directly under a boat or something" he gazed upwards and was immediately blinded by the light coming from a chandelier hanging from the roof. He blinked back the pain and the little spots that had come up in his vision and stopped at a double door that was located on their left hand side. After a quick glance at the name plate above the door, Cloud grinned and flung the doors open.

"About time" he muttered, practically dragging her down the lighter coloured corridor. Once again, she got the feeling that they were now travelling upwards and wondered why on earth they had to get on the cruise ship this way. Why couldn't they have just walked across the dock like on a normal harbour? But as they reached the last door, she saw that it read 'First Class' and a gentleman in a navy blue suit with gold embroidery around the cuffs of his sleeves opened it for them, cheesy smile in place and welcomed them inside.

"Good morning, sir, madam" he smiled, "I'd like to welcome you aboard The Sierra, finest cruise ship the world has to offer. May I see your tickets please?"

Cloud, with his own grin set into place, untangled his arm from Tifa's hold and reached into his pocket and passed the beige coloured tickets to the man, who gazed over them and nodded, ripping the side tag off and handing them back.

"Thank you" he said, clicking his fingers where two red uniformed bellboy's appeared, "Can you take Mr and Mrs Strife's luggage up to room nineteen?" he turned his gaze back to the couple as their bags were taken and said, "If you'd like to follow them. I wish you a great stay on The Sierra"

"Follow me" one of the bellboys said as he took Tifa's bag from her, turned around and followed the other man who was walking ahead of them carrying Clouds bag.

"Mr _and_ Mrs Strife?" Tifa whispered as they passed by the navy uniformed man and finally onto the lush, red carpet of the cruise ship.

She looked around and her breath was taken away over how grand this floor was. A huge, golden chandelier hung proudly from the roof that had a design that must have been decorated by an extremely talented artist. The marvellous design was of clouds with Cupid-like angels flying in and out of the rays of light coming from the brightly lit chandelier – if heaven could be painted, then she was looking directly at it. The satin coloured walls were held up by pillars made out of pure white marble, twisted in design, perfectly defeating any medieval temple.

The room they were in was small, but as they reached the silver staircase, she had to marvel how Godly it looked as she passed a beautiful, timeless looking cabinet, hosting the many awards this ship had so rightly won.

"It was much easier to say that" Cloud said, answering her already forgotten question, "It sounds better like that. Plus, they like it better when you say that you're a married couple"

"Is that so?" she said as they strode up the steps, still following the red-clad bellboys, "Then where is my ring, dear husband?"

"Still in the shop, darling wife" Cloud joked as they reached the next floor that was designed similar to the one they had just left, "But don't be getting any ideas"

"I'm not" she smiled, "I've been engaged once, it wasn't a pleasant experience"

"Of course it wouldn't' be" Cloud snorted in humour "You were engaged to a werewolf"

Then there was the awkward silence that lasted the whole walk to their room that was another three flights of stairs, right at the top where only the rich and famous slept. The further they got up, the grander the floors got. Now the walls were covered with swirly red and golden patterns rather than just one plain colour. The roof was still lavishly decorated, but now it made her feel like she was in a fairy-tale, the Cupid angels now getting replaced by real women-like angels and other beautiful mythical creatures, surrounded by stars and planets, even the images of the star signs next to their constellations.

They soon stopped outside a dark wooden door with a golden plate in top of it reading '1C, 19', and the older bellboy – who really wasn't a boy, more like a forty something year old man with grey hair and a pencil moustache – took a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Here is your room" he said in a gruff voice as the younger man took both bags and entered the room, setting them on the large, double bed, "And here is your keys" he held them out and Cloud took them, nodding in thanks, "I hope you enjoy your stay and there is a telephone next to the bed if you need assistance"

"Thank you", Tifa smiled as both men left them alone as they entered the room they would be staying in overnight until they reached their main destination. As Cloud went to inspect the bathroom, Tifa went to stand in the middle of the room and spun around, taking in every object that was in sight. The bed was a four-poster bed with crisp gold sheets and cream curtains that were almost transparent and were tied to each post. The roof was of plain gold with a small, but still impressive, chandelier hanging from the middle. The walls had taken on a different colour; they were now emerald and gold, a huge contrast from where they had seen in the halls on the way up here. It was a pleasurable change but it was something that she knew she would get sick off, now rather thankful that they weren't staying long.

The furniture was a desk of drawers with a large mirror, a wardrobe and table and chairs that were all made out of fine mahogany and all had similar designs of swirls on them, the wardrobe doors had a picture of a Wutainese dragon on it. Opening it and seeing all of the hangers made her tip out all of the contents of her suitcase and hang up her shirts inside.

"We're only staying the night" Cloud told her when he re-emerged from the bathroom, "You don't need to hang up anything, just whatever you're going to wear tonight and tomorrow"

"Ok" she said, clearing the hangers, "Oohh, what are we doing tonight?"

"Going for a meal" he replied like it was obvious, "But since we're in first class, you can't wear a shirt and jeans"

"I wasn't planning to" she smiled as refolded her clothes and placed them back into the suitcase.

"So" he grinned, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her tight to his chest, "You like?"

"I like very much" she laughed as she turned in his grip and kissed him on the nose, "Thank you"

"Thank you for finally agreeing to it" he smiled, nuzzling his face into her shoulders and kissing the skin there, "Who knew that you'd be so against going on a five star cruise heading to the number one holiday destination?"

"As long as we're far away from those werewolves, I don't care where we end up" she smiled at him when he lifted his head and added, "As long as I'm with you, a cardboard box in the sewage would be perfect"

"Oh?" he said, raised eyebrow, "Should I cancel this holiday and go out and buy a cardboard box then?"

"If you want" she sighed, cuddling up even closer, "I just want you with me"

"Stop being sweet and sappy" he chuckled, "You're making me diabetic"

"Then I'll be your insulin" she smiled, inhaling deeply as she moved away from him and carried on putting all of her shirts back into her suitcase apart from a red, strap shirt that she was going to wear the next day. She pulled out a pair of jeans and laid them both aside then redid her bag once all of the garments had been squashed inside again. Sighing in frustration as Cloud went to his own bag; she opened her own again, pulled out a random dress and put her suitcase aside, not in the mood to zip it up once again.

"What do we do in the meantime?" she asked as she turned towards him as he pulled out a perfectly folded suit.

"Investigate?" he suggested as he laid his clothes down on the bed, "Meet and greet?" he raised an eyebrow and grinned cheekily, "Christen the sheets?"

"Only a man . . ." Tifa sighed, hiding back a chuckle as she went to observe the bathroom for herself, leaving her boyfriend in the main room. The bathroom was, in one word - white. In a lot of words -extremely, blindingly, can rival Clouds kitchen white. But it was spacious, having both a shower and a bath that had a Jacuzzi setting and could fit in about three people comfortably; there was also the customary toilet and sink. The floor was made up of pristine tiles and so was the walls, the roof was just made out of ordinary plastering – no fancy patterns or paintings. The glass of the shower made up for the lack of roof paintings as there were pictures of angels and dragons on the glass, all coloured delicately – it wouldn't look out of place in a church. Those paintings were the only colours in the room, the rest of it just simple white. Deciding that she valued her sense of sight, she turned around and went back inside the main room where Cloud was lazily laid on his back on the double bed, legs outstretched in front of him, crossed at the ankles and resting his head on his arms with his eyes gently closed. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was sleeping.

"Sight-seeing then?" Cloud suggested, not moving from where he lay.

If she was being totally honest, she would rather just stay in the room and bask in all of its glory. But taking a look around the ship wasn't too bad of an idea.

"C'mon then" she smiled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at his head, where to her amazement (but not surprise), he grabbed it with lightning speed, without opening his eyes and threw it back at her. Quickly catching it in her arms, she laughed and placed it back at the head of the bed, gripping his forearm and bodily dragging him off the bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After a delightful meet and greet with the captain of the Sierra, they soon found themselves wandering around the vast dining room where a few other passengers were seated, enjoying an early breakfast. Deciding that it wasn't such a bad idea (and both wanting a real breakfast, not just cereal), they took their seats at a large, circular table and waited to be served. This room was like the rest of the ship, tall, majestic, beautiful and grand. The roof was dome shaped and made out of pure glass, illuminating the room. The walls were also made of glass, showing them the sea they would soon be venturing on. The water was of the purest blue, taking on a slight yellow tinge coming from the barley awake sun. The room was large, the floor made out of solid oak, as were the table that were situated everywhere. On the tables sat a candelabra with lilac coloured candles held in its body. They were not lit at the moment but even she could tell that if they were, it would look glorious. As she looked outside, she saw other ships and boats at the horizon, all peacefully sailing away without a care in the world. She sat amused at a small fishing boat as the fishers sat inside of it worked together to pull the line where their latest catch was giving them a fight. They eventually won, bringing aboard a large, silver scaled fish which they examined quickly then threw back in, the fish disappearing from sight immediately.

"Beautiful" she sighed, gazing hungrily at the sight of it all, resting her head on her hand and with a dreamy look on her face. She was so lucky to be sat here with that sight. She was now glad that she had agreed to come.

"It is, isn't it?" Cloud agreed, picking up two menus and passing her one, "I chose this cruise because I knew you would love it. I've had plenty of wonderful experiences on it before"

"Oh aye?" she smiled, taking the menu in her hands and opening it, "With whom?"

"A few people" he answered, "Usually just business fellows, friends and family. Last time on was on here was five years ago with Zack. To tell you the truth, you are the first woman that has accompanied me on here"

"I'm honoured" she smiled, now raking her eyes across the menu, deciding that she just wanted a normal fry up breakfast. Cloud, taking the healthy option (which he didn't need) decided to order the fruit with the natural yoghurt and called the young waiter over.

He was dressed it a white shirt with a silk red waist coat with black, pin striped trousers and a black tie. His black hair was long but was tied back in a low ponytail that stopped just stopped between his shoulder blades. His kind but bored looking grey eyes first flicked to the notepad he was just opening, then to the pen that was held in his breast pocket then finally landed on Cloud, awaiting to take the order. Once the order had been received, the waiter bowed lowly, his head almost hitting his knees and making Tifa wince since his forehead had narrowly missed connecting with the table and left. As she was about to open her mouth to start up a conversation, a large blast of noise sounded above them and then the ship slightly shook as it began moving. She glanced outside and watched as the water looked like it was moving but in fact it was just the ship moving from the dock.

"Off we go" Cloud smiled, chin resting on his interlocked fingers.

Unable to control her glee or her beaming face, she turned towards him, took his hands into hers, making him quickly reposition his head, and kissed his knuckles, unable to reach his face.

"Thank you for this" she smiled as she released his hands from her smiling lips, not really believing this was real and scared that she was going to wake up and find that all this – and Cloud – was just a marvellous dream.

Grinning, Cloud leant over the table, dodging the candelabra and reached out to the back of her head to bring her closer to his eagerly awaiting lips. She was all too happy to comply with his sweet demand, leaning closer to him to take his lips against hers. She smirked as another long blast from the horn sounded above them and they broke apart, settling back in their seats, still holding hands across the table. She squeezed his hands, just making sure he was real, he felt real.

Words were not needed to express how they felt for each other, their eyes said enough. His blue ones were showing so much warmth, love, caring and passion that she blushed like a teenage schoolgirl fawning over a whole meat fest of a boy band.

Soon their breakfast arrived and she blushed even more at the sight of her huge plate full of sausages, tomatoes, eggs, mushrooms, toast and bacon against his small bowl full of various fruits topped with yoghurt.

'_I might need help finishing this_' she thought as she picked up her silver designed utensils and dug in wholeheartedly. Her eyes lit up and her tongue exploded with excitement as soon as the first bite was introduced to her mouth. The standard was absolutely exquisite and she felt she was having some sort of tongue orgasm. Now knowing that she did not need any help cleaning her plate, she tucked in like she had never eaten before; earning her an amused chuckle from the man she was dining with.

"What?" she laughed, just managing to swallow in time before speaking, "Can't a girl enjoy a well cooked meal?"

"Didn't say a word" he smiled, popping a purple grape into his mouth. She smirked back and shoved half a sausage into her mouth, now earning herself a headshake.

Once their meal had been consumed, and not needed to pay since it was an all-expenses paid trip, they got up, Cloud offering his arm which she took, and headed outside where the number of passengers had picked up. She suddenly felt terribly underdressed as she passed by various aged girls and women wearing elegant dresses, coats and shoes. And there she was, wearing a shirt and a pair of faded jeans that were worn out at the bottom, and she didn't miss some of the scorning glances she got from these women either. Not that she really cared, but it did make her feel a little bit subconscious of herself.

The deck of the ship was wooden, the inside rooms painted white. They were now so out at sea all they could see was the vast blue water. No landmarks or land could be seen. Their wandering led them to the front of the ship where Tifa detached herself from Cloud and ran to the point, where she looked over the edge of the ship. Closing her eyes, she fully enjoyed the embrace of the wind as it whipped past her face and tangled in her hair. Cloud soon joined her, leaning on the white railing besides her also enjoying the view. It was hard to see where the water ended and the sky began because they were of the same pure blue, the high sun casting a furious light on the water. She opened her eyes and turned to him, smirking.

"You know what?" she smiled, gazing down where she was positioned, "I think that we are missing out a big reference here"

Cloud chuckled, "If you wanted to fly I would have gotten us plane tickets instead" he closed his eyes and took in a healthy gulp of the salt tainted air, "But it would have been more cramped and less romantic"

"True" she agreed, watching as the ship pushed by the water with ease, heading for the horizon. "But it would have been quicker meaning we could have spent more time in Costa del Sol. One week doesn't seem long enough for me"

"For someone who didn't originally want to come, you sure are being picky" Cloud joked, leaning his back on the railing and facing away from the water, arms crossed but still watching her.

"I'm not being picky" she smiled, attempting to do the 'famous pose' by herself but not being able to get the right balance to be able to do so, "Just stating facts"

Cloud chuckled again and turned back so he was facing forwards, resting his arms on the railing and crossing his right ankle over the top of his left, watching as they sailed through the endless mass of sparkling blue.

Giving up trying the pose, she stepped off the bottom part of the railing and mimicked his position, letting the silence peacefully play between them, if only for a minute.

"Those werewolf things won't follow us, right?" she asked after a quick look over her shoulder to make sure they were alone or at least out of earshot from everybody.

"Unless you told them you were here" Cloud answered, "I bet they hadn't even realised you're gone"

"I've only told Cid and Aerith" Tifa nodded, "The only people I can trust these days"

"What about me?" he smiled, facing her.

"And you of course" she laughed, sliding over towards him and resting her head on his shoulder where he wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close to him and placing a sweet kiss onto the top of her head, "Always".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After returning back to their room, all they had done the rest of the day was sample all of the luxuries The Sierra had to offer them. They had a go at the indoor tennis and badminton, which they were both pretty rubbish at. Donned their swimwear, ordered a bottle of wine and relaxed in the Jacuzzi and eventually got dressed in their evening best to attend dinner. Not a lot had happened, they were seated at a long table hosting other couples that were feasting and had enjoyed a good meal and embraced the company they had been put with. Deciding to leave early, they excused themselves and headed back to their room, laughing and giggling away. Tifa, wearing a knee length cream coloured dress of simple design jammed the key into the lock, opened the door, turned around and grabbed Cloud by his blue tie and pulled him closer, dragging him into the room and pulling his face closer to hers and forcing him into a heat filled kiss. He placed his hands on top of her hips and kicked the door closed behind him. Taking his tie off from around his neck, she just managed to drop it to the floor before she found herself lying on top of the bed in a suggestive position with him.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as he nibbled away at her neck.

"Hmm?" he muttered, only pausing in his actions to speak, "I am, is you call it, christening the sheets"

"Christen?" she laughed, dropping her arms so they were spread out beside her, "I bet we won't be the first to do this in these sheets and probably not the last . . . actually the thought makes me feel sick, knowing that people have had sex in this bed, I feel ill just sitting on it"

"So" he said, lifting his head and looking into her wine coloured eyes, "You want to wait until we get to Costa?"

She thought about it for a moment then nodded her head, "Yeah" she whispered, "If you can wait that long?"

"Anything for you" he smiled, kissing her lips then rolling off of her and sitting beside her, "I get what you mean, probably everybody that has stayed in that room has fornicated on this bed . . . not a nice thought, really"

"Did you get us a nice hotel?" she asked, taking his hand left hand and playing with his fingers.

"We're staying in my Villa" he answered, watching her hands play with his.

"You have a Villa?" she asked, "All to yourself?"

"Half and half with Zack" Cloud nodded, "He likes staying in Costa but hates having to book hotels months in advance to be able to stay. So about six years ago he convinced me to go halves on a Villa there with him. Something I have never regretted"

"That's cool" she grinned, turning on her side and resting her head on his chest, "No fees, no worries about getting locked out if we're late, no cranky eighty year old women barging in demanding they need to clean the room-"

"-And all the privacy we need" he smiled, unbuttoning the top button of his white dinner shirt.

"And that" she grinned, closing her eyes and sighing in content, "suits me perfectly"

_*Looks back at what she has just wrote* . . . 'Urgh, what the heck was I smoking? __**This **__took me a month to write?' o.O_

_Anyway . . . I hope you . . . enjoyed? Fail chapter is fail :(_

_Hopefully next chapter, I'll be back on my meds and the standard will be much better, lol. _

_Keza xXx_


	19. You and Me

**Lockhart007**

_Heya peeps, I'm back on my medication, so I hope this chapter is back up to standard, lol._

_This chapter has two new things going on. 1. It's a Zerith chapter so no Cloti this time and 2. It's in 1__st__ person – testing my 'writing skills'. Only for this chapter. _

_Anyways, I hope you still enjoy, love ya's all x_

**Chapter Nineteen**

_(Aerith POV)_

Bored.

That is the only word I can describe how I am feeling at the moment. Utterly and extremely _bored_, but that's four words isn't it? I mean, I'm not against Tifa being away for a week, Gaia knows she needs a well-deserved break, but it does leave me on my own with no one to talk to, hence me being so _bored_!

I've just came back from an awkward day at work. Yazoo was there. I was so nervous. I know I've seen him before since he 'dumped me' but I still couldn't help but feel awkward around him. How could he act so . . . so _normal _whilst I'm being all skitty? He was acting like we never went on two dates and shared two kisses. I know it's not much but for me it is.

Sighing, I sit up from my bed because I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm still dressed in my blue and white dress, coming straight to my room to sulk as soon as I got inside. This is what happens when I'm left on my own, I think about things that get me depressed, then I try and think of happy things and when I can't, I get even more depressed making me think more, and thus the cycle begins again. Gah! Has it been a week yet?

Looking around my room, I feel loneliness creeping more on me, engulfing me with its grim, black power. My pink fairy lights that are around my door are shining happily at me, the total opposite of how I am, actually, the whole room seems to be against me. It's bright and happy and pink and I'm . . . not.

Boy, I sure am acting like the world is ending, it's not like Tifa has gone forever, she promised me that she would never leave me like everybody else in my life has.

Sighing again, I swivel my legs over the side of the bed and get up. Stretching with one arm, I use the other to scratch the back of my head, releasing a loud and long yawn. Since I'm the only one around, I can get away with not covering my mouth as I do so, it's not like the 'manners police' are going to run in and demand I cover my mouth whilst yawning, right? If so, at least I'll have a little bit of company for a swift moment.

Maybe if I enjoy myself, time may speed up. Like the saying goes – time flies when you're having fun. So all I have to do is go outside and have a good time. But . . . I don't know a whole lot of people. Or have many friends. Why is that? Why am I so scared about letting people in? Well, maybe if people didn't leave me I would. I must have – leave me alone and never come back, don't worry, I have no feelings – written on my forehead. Sighing again, I feel like all of this moping has made me hungry, so I leave my room and head downstairs, slowly. What should I make? Well, what am I hungry for? As I enter the kitchen I immediately head for the fridge and open the door, scanning my eyes over the food that is stored inside. Not a lot to be totally honest, just a few sandwich stuff and half a bottle of milk. I should really go shopping. Gazing over my shoulder to look at the clock on the opposite wall, I close the fridge door and work out that if I drive and head for only the things I need and not want, I'll get the shopping done in time before the store closes.

Sighing again over the more petrol I'm about to engulf the world in, I pick up my car keys that I practically threw onto the kitchen table and went into the corridor to grab my coat. Picking out a snug and thick white one, a wrapped it around my body and buttoned it up. Grabbing my bag and making sure my purse was in it, I opened the front door, stepped outside and locked it, testing the handle before I walked away. Smiling contently, I flip my plaited ponytail from my shoulder and walk down the five steps and onto the pavement where my lovable Beetle was sat waiting for me. Opening its doors I sit in the driver's seat and buckle up – remember kids, safety first. Grinning over how some kind of forth wall being broken, I set off down the road in search of an open supermarket.

I soon come across Wall Market, so I park in its almost deserted car park and get out. Patting my hair down and making sure my dress wasn't hitched up showing off my undergarments, I set off inside the store, picking up a red coloured basket at the entrance as I pass. Not in the mood to cook anything, I went to the section that hosted all of the microwavable meals – unhealthy, I know, but I'll just work it off. Now, what did I want? Microwavable curry, chicken pie or lasagne? Not in the mood for chicken, I picked out the beef lasagne and popped it into my basket. I then travelled down the brightly lit aisle and headed to the bottom, picking up a bottle of milk and some peach and strawberry flavoured yoghurt for afters. What else did I either want or need? Bread, that is what I needed, I finished the loaf this morning when I had toast for breakfast.

Looking up at the signs that hung from the walls indicating where things where, I headed down the aisle that informed me hosted the bread. Near the middle of this aisle held different makes and types of the fluffy stuff – white, brown, wholemeal, the lot of them. Finding my wanted brand in the middle of the lot, I looked up to find that it was on the top most shelf, just out of my reach. Looking up and down the aisle I see no member of staff that I could ask to help me.

Grumbling about being too short for my own good, I set my basket onto the polished floor and try in vain to reach the stupid bread. Stretching and jumping didn't work, and the bottom shelves wouldn't be strong enough to take my weight if I stood on them. I glanced around again to see if there were any stepladders around but there was none. Grunting in frustration I try again, stretching out as I could, on my tip toes and my fingers wiggling helplessly. I was about an inch away when I stretched. So I jumped in the hope I would be able to quickly grab it, but all I managed to achieve was slamming my knee into the second from bottom shelf. Yelping in pain and anger, I rub my injured knee while hitting the offending shelf once, only succeeding in hurting my hand.

Then I felt the presences of somebody behind me and a shadow loom over my own and as I looked up, I watched as a long arm reached out and grabbed the bread I was so futilely trying to get.

"Here" I hear the person chuckle from behind me. I turn around and almost slam into his chest. Gazing up, my eyes lock with a pair of beautiful ones, oh my, the colour was gorgeous but also recognisable. So was the crazy black hair, cheeky smile and handsome face. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with the name of some sort of rock band on it, dark blue skinny jeans and an assortment of chain bangles and bracelets. I look at his other hand and see him holding out the hard-to-get bread towards me. I reach out with shaky hands and take it, holding it to my chest as I look back at his face.

"Thank you" I whispered, his grin betting larger.

"Aerith" he grinned, hoisting his own red basket further up his arm, "Nice to meet you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine" I nodded, offering him a small smile of my own making his even bigger, "And . . . and yourself?"

Why am I stuttering?

"I'm great" he laughed, "You remember me, right?"

"Sure I do" I reply, "How could I not remember you, Zack? How's . . . how's your head?"

He looks confused for a split second before he remembers how we met. He smiles a little awkwardly as he scratches the back of his head and ruffles his spikes, causing it to get even messier.

"It's good" he answered, "No lasting damage. Sorry I haven't called since then, I've been busy"

"Same here" I smiled, reaching down and picking up my basket and placing the bread inside, secretly thanking if for being so high up. "I wanted to meet you again but I haven't had the time. Why are you here this late?"

He lifts his basket and says, "I always shop later in the day, less people around. Sometimes I usually forget until my housemate sends me an irritable text reminding me to put the telly remote down and to get off my backside"

I chuckle behind my hand as we head to the checkout together, I didn't need anything else, I've got what I needed.

"And yourself?" he smiles, "Tifa out with Cloud again?"

"Sort of" I answer, "They're on holiday together"

"Oh" Zack says softly, letting me go in front of him at the checkout, "Let me guess, Cost del Sol?"

I nod as I place my items onto the conveyer belt in the order I wanted them packed. "So predictable" Zack continued as he places a plastic wedge behind my shopping and starts to upload his, "It's the only place he will go for a holiday. The only times he will leave Midgar is for business purposes. Last time he left and it wasn't for business or because of me dragging him along was when he went to his mother's funeral in Gongaga"

"You both come from Gongaga?" I asked, taking my credit card out of my purse because I didn't have enough coins.

"He originally came from Nibleheim" he said, "But I'm Gongadian through and through"

At that I let out a loud laugh, not even bothering to hide it.

"What are you laughing at?" he says a little sulkily, "You know Gongaga?"

"Nope" I answer, wiping a stray tear from my eye, "Never been there, it's just a funny name. Gongaga . . . Gongadian, I love it"

Zack's tiny scowl turns into an awkward, unsure smile as my items get checked. After typing my four digit pin code into the little card reader and place it back into my purse, I bag my shopping and turn back to him.

"Did you walk here or drive?" I asked as he stood watching his stuff get scanned, arms crossed and a few Gil notes in his hand. He turns to me and tells me he walked. "Want a lift home?"

He stares at me like I've just grown another head or two, like he's never seen someone before in his life. But then he puts a smile on his handsome face and nods.

"If it's not too much trouble?" he adds as he begins packing. He's bought a lot of chocolate I notice. Is he like his brother and can eat until he pukes but still not gain any weight? I must steal their genes.

I wait as he finishes packing and pays up then we both grab our bags and walk outside together. As he walks beside me I can't help but still feel attracted to him like when he was sat in my house, fretting over a 'dissolving' teabag. Looking back at it, it was rather cute seeing him all flustered, confused and extremely amazed, it felt like I was watching an over grown, very excited child. Even now as he swung his bags from his arms and walked with a little skip in his step, I couldn't help the amused smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. I was liking him even more.

We reached my car and he let out a soft little chuckle as he gazed upon my bright pink Beetle with yellow flowers stuck onto the sides of it. Tifa refused to sit in it, but judging by Zacks smile, he seemed more than happy too. Pressing the button on the keys, all of the locks undid themselves and I went to the boot where I opened it and shoved in my shopping, placing it to one side so that when Zack put his in, we wouldn't get confused over whose bags were whose. He came to the same conclusion as he put his three bags opposite my single one.

"What street do you live on?" I asked as I pulled the boot door down and slammed it closed.

"Gah, I'm not good with street names" he blushed, still standing in front of me but looking at the slightly damp ground.

"You don't know where you live?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. And he said his head was ok?

"No I do" he said, snapping his head up to now look at me, "I just don't know the name of the street yet . . . I'll direct you, I know how to do that"

The way he was looking at me was so adorable. No, Aerith, stop thinking like that!

"Ok" I nodded as I made my way to my side of the car and his to the other. We got inside the car, his spikes brushing the roof and I switched the headlights on, "Ok, Mr Satnav, do your work"

He slapped his hands together and rubbed his palms against each other enthusiastically as I pulled out of the car park and turned onto the main road. Zack directed me the whole time, his velvet rich voice reaching my ears and making my whole body heat up and my face blush. Thankfully his eyes were on the road and his brain going over the directions. Soon he told me to go left and to park on the right hand side of the road. I missed the sign saying what the road was called but I did as instructed and parked in front of a normal sized house with a red door.

_(Zack POV)_

Awww, why does she have to be so adorable? I found it so cute when she was trying to get that bread of hers and even more so when she sported a large blush when she asked if I wanted a lift, a blush even brighter than her vibrantly coloured car. The car that I am now sat in; giving her directions to a street I don't even know the name of. Yeah I know, genius, that is what they call me. We ride down the street where I currently live – it being Angeals house, I'm just an authorised squatter. As we park, I look up at the red door with a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Happiness because I live with my best friend but sorrow because I was living there because my brother didn't want me anywhere near him.

"There you go" Aerith smiled warmly, "We should arrange a day to meet up, I'd love to get to know you better"

"Ditto" I grin, turning towards her and gazing into her beautiful emerald orbs that shone with so much life, "Hey, why don't you come in for a few minutes? I think it's my time to serve the tea"

She looks resistant for a moment, and I remember Clouds warning to stay away from this girl, but I find myself thinking that my brother doesn't rule my life, no one does, only I do. Hoping to seal the deal, I cock my head to the side – something I was told made me look cute – and placed a pleading look on my face, hoping I didn't look _too_ desperate. As planned, she sends me a stunning grin and agrees. Grinning in response, but secretly doing a victory dance in my mind, I get out of the car, tell her to stay seated, close the door and quickly run to her side, opening her door for her and bowing her out. She giggles as she takes my outstretched hand and heaves herself up, elegantly like a queen would. I smile as I practically watch her cheeks flare from pink to red in a finger click.

"Thank you" she whispered, head low, probably trying to hide her burning face. I pretend to be oblivious as I head to the backside of the car, its large pick rear staring at me, hiding my shopping underneath the hood, daring me to touch it. Ok, why did I just think that? Maybe I should take Angeals joke about a psychiatrist and go and see one, I can't help it if I'm hyperactive, I just drink too many damn energy drinks. Anyway, stopping my train of useless thoughts, Aerith smiles again and opens the boot of the car so I can take my shopping out.

"Thanks for the ride" I praise as I hitch all of the bags comfortably onto my arms, those thin plastic handles can hurt after a long time.

She nods and follows me to the door, with me practically skipping as I walk up the pavement that separates the small front garden that only hosts grass, I might plant some flowers before Angeal comes back, give him a nice surprise. Yeah, I'll do just that.

I place all of the fully packed bags onto my left arm as I fish my key out of the back pocket of my jeans. Once I retrieve it, I jam it into the lock, turn it and faintly hear a click before I push the silver handle down and push.

The hallway is dark but as I turn the light on, it's illuminated into a yellow tinted burst of light, making my enhanced eyes squint as I step forwards, wiping my feet on the dying grey mattress. Aerith follows and mimics my actions, looking around the light grey coloured hallway with a few paintings of scenery that hung from the walls, one or two of them being painted by Angeal himself.

"Take a seat" I smile at her, indicating to the door leading to the living room. She enters the room as I go inside the small, dinky kitchen and pack away my shopping in record time . . . not that I time myself or anything. Clicking the kettle on since it's already halfway full of water, I place two empty mugs on the counter and join Aerith in the living room where she's sat on the sofa with her hands placed on top of each other on her lap.

Stepping forwards, I move to my makeshift bed since this house only has one bedroom (the other being converted into a study) and move the pillow so there will be more space for her. Thinking that I'd rather sit next to her, I throw it onto the armchair and ask what hot beverage she wants.

"Um" she says, thinking it over thoroughly. C'mon, tea or coffee? Not rocket science. But she looks so cute though. "Tea" she finally answerers, "One sugar and with a lot of milk please"

"Coming right up" I beamed as I slapped my hands together and bounded into the kitchen where the kettle was boiling the water nicely. Grabbing two teabags (I'm still embarrassed about that incident); I pop them into the black mugs and add sugar to both of them, picking up the kettle when it fully boiled and poured the scalding water inside. She said really milky right? So I do just that, making her drink half hot water and half semi skimmed milk. Dragging the teabags out of the water, I threw them into the bin and clean the spoon in the sink. I picked up the mugs and re-entered the living room where Aerith was still sat in the same position as she was earlier, inspecting the room she was in.

"Here you go" I grin as I place my mug onto the table in front of me and offer her the handle of her own. She takes it into her palms and blows over the top of it, taking a tentative sip as I sit next to her, watching her reaction. She looks into the pale brown water and forces a smile on her face. It must have been awful, but she's kind enough to thank me and take another sip to not hurt my feelings.

"What a . . . _nice_ home you have" she complimented, waving a hand around the living room. I wince slightly, kinda feeling that she's being too polite. I look around the room and see nothing nice about it. It _was _nice when Angeal lived on his own, but since I moved in, the only thing it can be called is 'bomb site'.

There's bedding sprawled on the floor and across the sofa, empty beer and refreshment cans littered on whatever surface I could put them on, dirty plates and bowls left on the floor from meals where I couldn't be bothered to carry them the five steps to the sink, stains on the carpet caused by an incident with some curry sauce, the beige curtains were a little crumpled and dust was sprawled across everything. This room is the furthest from nice that I've ever seen.

"Not something I would call it" I reply, taking my mug into my hands and using it to heat them up, "I should really think about cleaning it. Ang would have a fit if he saw all of this"

"Ang?" Aerith said, taking another swig from her all too milky tea and averting her eyes.

"Yeah" I smile, leaning back and sprawling my right arm across the back of the sofa and crossing my left leg over my right, "The guy who owns the house. I'm just the lodger"

"That explains the sofa's transformation into a bed" Aerith smiled, crossing her legs in a very lady like fashion, and resting her mug on her knee, holding onto it so it didn't fall. I smile as I watch her look around the room. She is a very beautiful woman, with her curly auburn hair, her large, expressive green eyes and pale skin (but not sickly pale or vampire pale, like me), a very nice pale with a touch of pink. She's still the angel I originally thought she was when I first saw her, it wasn't just the concussion. You know what? Screw Clouds warning, I'm going to get to know this woman a lot more and hope she wants to know me more too. But I'll be the sensible one for once and not reveal my true identity as a 'night walker'.

"So, Aerith" I began, trying to look cool and sophisticated as I looked over the rim of my mug when I took a sip, "How long have you been in Midgar?"

"About six years" she answered, settling back in her seat, "I moved here when I was eighteen. I used to live in Edge with my mother, but I got a job over here so I moved. A few years later I met Tifa and we got a house together because we were both living in grotty places before. Me in a flat with an awful flatmate and her with an ex-boyfriend. And you? When did you move to here from-" she chuckled briefly, "-Gongaga?"

"I haven't lived anywhere solid for years" I admitted, trying to think of a plausible story to explain why I couldn't settle down in one place without revealing I was over the age of twenty-five, the age that I looked and technically was. "Just moved around from different places, can't stay in one place for too long. Been here for about a month after travelling the world, which took me three years"

"You've travelled the world?" Aerith yelped in excitement, sitting up straighter and turning fully towards me, "Oh, what was that like? Where did you go to and what did you do?"

"Practically nearly everywhere" I grin, trying not to sound like I was bragging, but really I was. "Kalm, Mideel, Junon, Corel, Cosmo Canyon, Rocket Town, Wutai, back to Gongaga, Nibleheim, Costa del Sol, spent most of my time at Gold Saucer. You name it, I've been there"

"Sounds wonderful" she beamed, "Oh I would love to do something like that"

"Well" I grinned, "When I patch things up with Cloud, I'll probably do it again, maybe you would like to come with me?"

"That would be great" she squealed, breaking my eardrums, forcing me to stick my little finger into my ear and check if it was still in working order. She then looked down at her feet, "But, there's no point in keeping promises if they're not going to be kept"

"No, I serious" I smiled, leaning closer to her, "Me and you, travelling the world together with nothing and nobody stopping us!" I grabbed her free hand a squeezed lightly, "We'll go everywhere and stay as long as we want. The world is our oyster"

She laughed heartily and shoved me playfully, "You're a crazy one, Zack. But if the offer is still available in the future, I'd love to accompany you"

"It's an open invitation" I beamed, setting my empty mug down, "It'll always be there for the taking"

"Then wait for me" she smiled. She then looked at her watch and gasped. "I need to be home. I didn't realise the time"

I looked at the clock as she stood up and patted down her dress. It had been an hour, and if she had things to go and do then I was ok with that, but I didn't want her to leave.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked as she picked her bag up.

"Um" she thought, I almost heard the cogs whirl, "I'm only on the morning shift tomorrow. I'm free at twelve"

"Great" I said, also standing up, "How about we meet up? I'd love to spend more time with you"

Her eyes almost sparkled as I spoke those words, "I'd like that too" she whispered.

"How about we meet in that park not too far from here?" I suggested, "Forgotten what it's called"

"Palmer's Park?" she offered as she swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah" I beamed, clicking my fingers. "There! So how about it? You meet me at the entrance after you finish work?"

She looked at me, those large emerald eyes wide with emotions I couldn't figure out. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She cleared her throat and started again.

"It's a date" she practically whispered, unconsciously rubbing her arm. Awww, she looked so cute when nervous. Heck, she looked adorable no matter what she was feeling.

"Great" I beamed as we moved to the hallway where I picked her coat up and held it for her, helping her into it. "I look forwards to seeing you again"

"And I, you" she smiled, pushing her braided ponytail off from her shoulder so it fitted between her shoulder blades. We stood smiling at one another, totally losing ourselves in the other, it was like a spell had fallen between us. Aerith was the first to regain her composure as she turned around and opened the door.

"Until tomorrow" she beamed as I opened it further for her and she stepped out into the pleasantly warm night. "I look forwards to it"

She turned back to face me, eyes glowing like green flames and a smile as radiant as ever. I couldn't and wouldn't even deny that I felt powerfully attracted to her. So I flushed slightly as I bent forwards and tapped a swift kiss onto her cheek. She left so warm but I didn't know how she would react if I bent down to kiss the other, so I stood up straight and grinned down at her, hiding my nervousness.

"Until tomorrow" I said, echoing her words.

She raised a hand to touch the cheek I had kissed and I stood and watched as her face turned into a beetroot red. A small, pleasant smile tugged at her lips as she nodded and turned on her heel, walking back to her car. I stood and watched her as she got inside and headed off, flashing her headlights before she went. I waved to her, not stopping until she was fully out of sight. I slowly lowered my arm and felt myself slump lightly into the side of the doorway.

There was only one thing I could feel at the moment, and it was something I had never felt a lot before. But I knew what it was, thanks to Aerith Gainsborough.

I was smitten.

_(Aerith POV)_

I woke up at my normal time the next day, but couldn't help the flittering butterflies that bounced around in my stomach. And no, I'm not ill – well, I don't think I am -, I'm just extremely nervous about meeting Zack today. Oh Gaia, why do I feel so attracted to him? He's taken – or so Tifa said. I can't go around crushing like a schoolgirl over somebody else's man, it wouldn't be right. So why did I agree to meet up with him again? OK Aerith, calm down, you're just meeting as friends. Who knows, he might bring his girlfriend along too. I immediately scowl at that thought but why? It's not like he feels the same about me. Sure he kissed me on the cheek (more butterflies), but that was out of pure politeness. If I was a man I would have done the same.

Sighing – I seem to be doing that a lot lately – I cover my toast with jam, applying it thickly. Once I've placed the jam jar back into the fridge, I take my toast and glass of juice over to the table and eat in silence. Looking out of the window, the weather is beyond perfect, not a cloud in the sky. The sun is shining brightly, illuminating the deep blue sky, sky that reminds me of Zack's beautiful eyes . . . stop it! Stop thinking about him! He's not thinking about me is he? Of course not, why would he? I bet he's all shacked up with a model girlfriend who can cook perfectly, clean like a goddess and perform impeccably in the bedroom. Whereas I have minor cooking skills, have OCD when it comes to cleaning and have no experience in the bedroom department other than sleeping and drooling onto my pillow.

I take an angry bite from my breakfast and almost spill my drink when I grab it too hard and almost slam it into my face when I brought it up to my lips. I half slam the glass back onto the table after I drain my drink and cram the rest of the toast into my mouth, deciding to help the planet and not use my car to get to work, walking is better. I clean my crockery and put it on the rack at the side to let it dry naturally. I pick up my bag and open the door, testing the weather, doesn't look like I'll be needing my coat, so I leave it behind as I step outside and lock the door. Warmth hits me as I jump down the steps and enter direct sunlight, its radiant rays hitting me from nearly every angle, warming me up instantly. Stretching my neck and rubbing out any kinks, I set off briskly down the street, smiling warmly at every person I pass, only a few returning one of their own.

I soon reach the floristry, its misty blue windows hiding the beautiful flowers inside. As long as I could remember, I have loved flowers. I used too – and still do – marvel over the various shapes, sizes and colours they come in. I used to plant them all of the time everywhere. I would never be able to pick out a favourite, I adore them all, with their unique smells and general beauty. It must have been something I got of my mother – my first, blood one not my adoptive one, even though she loves flowers almost as much as I do.

I look at the door and see that the 'closed' sign that I put there the night before has been switched around so now it read 'open', someone must have already opened up. Well I say _someone_, the only other two people who have a key to the door are the manager who is still on holiday and Yazoo, so it must have been the latter. Taking in a shuddering breath, still a bit miffed about Yazoo and what he did, I reach out and take the handle into my hand, opening it proudly and walking into the sweltering heat.

Ah, the intoxicating aroma of nature, it surrounded me and encased me inside a caring, safe bubble. It seemed to do that every time I walked through this door, not that I'm complaining, it was rather comforting. As I peep through the jungle of glittering colours and various greens, I spot a splattering of silver, bent over the light brown counter. I fix a forced grin and practically strut into the mass of the wild green, keeping my back straight and my head high.

"Morning" I say professionally as I lift up the flap at the end of the counter, stride through and place it back down carefully.

Yazoo, who was reading the newspaper and solving the crossword puzzle muttered a _good morning_ without even looking at me and writes in a word in the black and white checked box. Not wanting to force a proper introduction out of him, I go to the back of the staff room, the only place not covered in green and place my bag down onto the single chair. The staff room is rather small and the paint is a light grey colour, (actually it was white but then it dulled over time). There are four lockers shoved against the wall, one for me, one for Yazoo and one for the manager, the other currently not having an owner.

I pull my locker key out of my bag and open mine, the top left one above Yazoo's and next to the managers and open it, shoving all of my belongs – aside from the key – inside. I do take out my own mug that I keep in there to keep safe. It's a cute pink coloured one with blue, yellow and white flowers imprinted on it, Tifa had given me it when we moved in together, saying the design was not to her taste. Smiling over the memory of her thrusting it into my hands, I take it over to the sink and swirl some water inside of it, giving it a quick clean. Bending down, I open the door of the miniature fridge under the sink and take out the blackcurrant juice, putting a bit of it into my mug before replacing it. I top it up with water because I like my juice weak and take a sip to cool me down, leaning against the counter as I do so.

"Why are you in early today, Yazoo?" I call to him, keeping conversation light.

"I haven't been here long" he calls back, "About five minutes before you actually. I've just been sat here doing this crossword puzzle"

"Oh" I whisper to myself, taking another sip of my drink.

I understand why he would be early because I do it all the time, I just love this place. But today there's no need to be early because it's a Sunday, no one comes in, we just open the store to keep the manager happy (and because I want too, can't deny the public and myself flowers can I?)

Gulping the rest of my drink down, I wash it out and place it back into my still open locker then close it. Putting the key into a little pocket on the side of my pink dress, I tug down the short sleeves of my red jacket and enter from behind the counter and check the till, just in case we got an extremely early customer. Nothing as per usual on this day of the week.

As Yazoo continues to whiz through his puzzle, I go back in front of the counter and inspect the flowers, making sure they are all healthy and in tip top shape. I take my time with them all, making sure that every petal is gleaming to perfection, all leaves as green as ever and that all of them have plenty of nourishing water. They're all as healthy as they were when I left them the night before, the silver haired man still bent over the newspaper hasn't killed them with his . . .his, what would you call it? Deceit? No he never lied to me just made me feel a bit used and unwanted. I gaze over towards him, half hidden by the roses I'm currently inspecting, he looks confused over a certain question, he bites his lip and looks around, hoping the petunias next to him have the answer. But his light green eyes light up like a firework and with his tongue in-between his white, even teeth; he quickly jots down the solution. As I look at him, I can remember why I liked him in the first place. Long silver hair that shimmers in the light, almost like its dancing, piercing green eyes, a lighter shade than my own, a handsome face, lean stature and alluring voice. That was what first_ attracted_ me to him, but now, I feel sadness whenever I'm in the same room as him. I got over him quicker than I got into him, remembering the better man I was going to see again in a few hours. Oh blast, now I can't stop thinking about that infuriating handsome Zackary Fair _again_!

Blushing as red as the roses I'm caring for, I gaze at the clock and see that I still have a few hours before I can leave. But since no one comes in on a Sunday, I'm sure Yazoo could handle being on his own, right? But what would I do for three hours if I did that? Wander Palmers Park until Zack shows up? Sighing, I decide to wait until twelve; spending time with these flowers always seems to make time go double as fast.

Sure enough, after making a few phone calls, checking the flowers again and making small talk with Yazoo, twelve o'clock soon approached. Picking my bag up from the locker and slinging it over my shoulder, I entrust Yazoo to be able to lock up for the day. He nods, a sandwich already stuffed into his mouth as I leave the store. The day is still as glorious as this morning was, perhaps even brighter, and since the park is only around a few corners, I reach it in no time. The entrance is empty, no sign of spiky hair or those amazing eyes, so I sit on a brown painted bench and wait for him, getting over excited at everybody who comes into my sight then let down when it's not him. Giggling my foot nervously, I interlock my fingers and place them on my lap, wishing I had brought a book with me, or something I could distract myself with. But stupid little me didn't think of that, or even the fact that I could be stood up, yet again by a man. Sighing, I look at the clock on my phone and see that it's already been half an hour. Feeling furious and embarrassed, I get to my feet, trying to calm myself down as I take a few steps forwards.

"Hey! Aerith!"

Huh?

_(Zack POV)_

Damn Angeal, I told him I had things to do but oh no, he just had to call me in the middle of the night and tell me things I already knew about. If he wasn't so far away I would give him a piece of my mind. I told him that over the phone but he just laughed and said '_If you do that, you'll have none left_'. If I wasn't in a rush to meet somebody right now, I would have hunted him down, but as it stands, I have prior engagements. I turn the corner leading to the entrance of Palmers Park, the agreed meeting spot and hope I'm not _too _late. Oh Gaia, what if I'm too late? As I run – fast enough as I can, but slow enough that I don't give away my vampire speed – I get to the entrance, and that's when I see her, stood up and . . . walking away? Oh no, she's leaving. I cup my hands around my mouth and shout as loud as I can, even though I really don't need too.

"Hey! Aerith!"

I see her jump slightly and slowly turns around to face me as I run towards her and stand in front of her, hands on her shoulders, head bent low trying to get un-needed air to my lungs, but out of habit.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" I gasped, straightening up to meet those beautiful green eyes, eyes that I saw in my dream last night when I fell into a comfortable sleep before being rudely awakened by my former mentor. "I had something to do and I didn't realise the time until it was too late"

Boy, did I feel awful for lying to her, but I need too, I can't tell her the truth. She'd freak!

She placed her hands over mine that are still on her shoulders and gives me a sweet, almost relieved smile that also graced my dream the night before. Heck, the whole of her was in my dream. But don't let your dirty minds get ahead of themselves; it was a dream about this day and how much we had fun. Splashes of that dream flash before my eyes and I'm determined to make it come true.

"It's ok" she said, her voice is like angelic music to my ears, "You're here now, and that's all that matters. You came"

"How could I not?" I smile, my hands taking hers and holding them between our bodies, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

I grin, not missing as her cheeks lit up a faint pink colour. She gazed back at me, positive emotions swirling inside the never ending green. Man, I never want to stop looking at them, it's like she's got me under a spell or has me hypnotised. But alas, she looks away from me and coughs slightly into her hand after she takes it from the grasp of mine.

"Come on then" she said, taking her other hand into mine and practically dragging me into the park where all I could see was a grey pebble path and vibrantly coloured trees along each side, "We haven't got all day"

"Unless _you_ have something planned" I smiled, "Then we do, if fact, have all day"

"All the better" she laughed as I pulled up next to her so we were now side by side.

I laugh with her as we turn down the first right, leading to a large field where kids were playing games, families having picnics and dogs ran around freely. Next to it were some courts where tennis, badminton and basketball could be played at a price, since they were blocked off my mesh fencing. More trees, flowers and garden decorations lined the edge of the path. I scowled down at a red capped gnome holding a pitchfork, remembering when I had been chased by someone brandishing one a few hundred years ago, I say someone, it was Cloud chasing me because I broke a vase his mother had passed down to him. He had given up the chase half an hour later.

We continued down the path, both of us silent so we could take in the view, but obviously I wanted to talk to her, but all words left me as soon as my body came into any distance of hers, like there was an anti-talking magnetic field around her.

"I haven't been here in years" Aerith said, swinging our interlocked hands. "I last came here with my mother after her divorce. She hardly ever comes down here anymore so I always go and see her. It's easier that way"

"I bet your mother is a lovely woman" I replied, starting with the compliments.

"She is" she nodded, "She got me from the orphanage when I was thirteen because I reminded her of her daughter that had passed away a few years before"

I nodded to show I was listening. I wanted to keep the conversation light so I didn't ask about her family life or about I didn't know she used to be in an orphanage. So in reply, I grabbed her in a light hug as we still walked. It wasn't like she needed it, because she wasn't anywhere near upset, but I needed a hug from her, just because I could.

"You're cold" she said, her voice coming muffled since her face was pressed against my chest. I laughed and let her go since she needed to breathe. When her face remerged, it was a scarlet shade and she couldn't look directly at me, her palms against my chest. As I was about to open my mouth to speak, she slid her hands from me and continued walking ahead, slowly. Smiling, I catch up to her as we continue down the pebble path, bypassing the field and courts where four people were playing a game of badminton.

"I hope that embrace wasn't out of pity" Aerith commented, entwining her hands behind her back as we walked, "It was years ago, I don't want pity"

"Naw" I answered, shoving my hands into my trouser pockets, "I just did it because I wanted too. I hope you didn't mind"

She looked over her shoulder at me, her cheek colour now toned down to the same shade of her pink dress. "Of course I didn't" she whispered, facing forwards. Mentally clapping myself on the beck, I walked besides her as we continued down the path where the tree line broke to reveal a large pond full of ducks, geese and a pair of mating swans.

"Oh poop" Aerith muttered as she knelt down at the edge of the water, "I forgot to bring some bread. These little guys might be hungry"

"We could go and get some" I suggested, "There's a shop around the corner from here"

She shook her head and stood up straight, looking over the other side of the pond where the birds were now swimming to where a mother and two sons arrived and got out a full loaf of bread, attracting anything with a beak.

"Why don't we go and feed ourselves?" I said, "I'm sure there's food around here somewhere"

"If we carry on down this path" Aerith replied, nodding, "There should be an ice cream van. It's usually always there, even on rubbish days, so it's bound to be there today"

"Oohh, ice cream" I said, suddenly brightening up more than I already was once the dairy product was mentioned, "Show me the way"

She laughed behind her hand, eyes sparkling like midday stars. "You're just a child inside aren't you?" she giggled, "On the outside you're a tall, handsome man who looks like you shouldn't be messed with but inside you're just an excitable little boy who has a thing for sweets and teabags"

It was my time to blush – if I was able too – everything she said was true but . . . wait! Did she call me handsome? I rewound the last ten seconds in my head and replayed it, a dozen times. Oh . . . oh my Gaia! She thought I was handsome? Resisting the urge to glomp the girl into the ground, I grinned widely at her, knowing that if my heart still worked, it'll be jumping out of my chest. Instead of tackling her to the ground in a frenzy of arms and legs, I crossed the distance between us and took her hand into mine, her fingers immediately entwining with mine, like she had had thirty years of doing it with me. She gazed at out interlocked hands, maybe thinking the same thing then faced me again, beautiful eyes closed but a warm smile on her pink lips. I resisted taking those lips against mine, thinking I would get a slap in reply for my efforts, so I just gently squeezed her hand which jolted her back to where we were and , with a smile still set into place, she led me down the path.

Sure enough, in the picnic area where several picnic tables were sat, stood an ice cream van and a burger van. Being the gentleman I am, I took my wallet out and asked what Aerith wanted. She looked at me, eyes wide, lips parted and shock written all over her face.

"No it's fine" she muttered, reaching into her bag and taking out her purse, "You don't have too"

"Yes I do" I protested, "I asked you on this day out so it's my duty to treat you, as thanks for coming and as an apology for being late. Please"

I gave her the best puppy eyes I could muster, no one could resist them, they were what I did best. Aerith – still debating – won the record for fighting against them the longest before she gave up and put her purse back into her bag. "Just this once" she told me.

Deciding I wanted to get her a 'two course meal', I asked the man at the burger van for two bags of chips. The old man serving me nodded and passed me over the bags of cholesterol ridden potato throw backs and thrust his podgy hand out for the cash which I handed to him, telling him to keep the change. After applying salt and – in my case – a bucket load of vinegar, we headed over to an unoccupied bench, sitting opposite each other as we watched the ducks and geese swim happily in the water next to us. I watched with a mouth full of scalding chips as Aerith stabbed one with her tiny green plastic fork and looked at the offending chip with curiosity before popping it into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"Not bad" she said as she swallowed, "Mine are better"

I gulped deeply, my food scalding my throat as it slowly travelled down. "You cook? I bet you're a great cook"

She shrugged, "I've been known to be able to serve up delicious meals time and again"

"I'll have to sample it one day" I smiled, "I'm a terrible cook. I once tried to make beans on toast . . . but the beans got stuck in the toaster"

She let out a hearty laugh, clamping both of her hands quickly over her mouth to stifle her loud chortles. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes and I was beginning to wonder if she was able to breathe.

"It's not funny" I said seriously but not being able to stop smiling too, "It exploded and I got covered in everything. Sparks flew everywhere and I ended up causing a ten minute street blackout"

She didn't hide her laugh now, letting it all out whilst at the same time, pounding the bench top with her fist. I chuckled with her, also finding the funny side but not showing it as much as Aerith since she was getting freaked out glances from other picnickers and people who were walking past. She eventually stopped when a little beagle puppy began barking at her, its tail wagging and its paws jumping up and down on the floor like it was dancing on hot coals.

"I'm – I'm sorry" she managed to choke out, wiping her tears of mirth, "That's the worst kitchen activity I've heard of. You're not lying are you, because that was a good one"

"Happened a few years ago" I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head, "I was thrown out of the kitchen and banned from ever going in again, even for a glass of tap water"

She giggled again and remained silent so she could eat her meal, an odd little snicker or chuckle escaped a couple of times, the sound getting echoed by me, since I loved the sound of her laugh just as much as her voice. Once the 'first course' was eaten and the greasy newspapers used to hold the chips were thrown away, I went over to the ice cream van, excited like a little child and got Aerith her vanilla ice cream with a flake and sprinkles and myself a double chocolate chip one with two flakes, sprinkles and chocolate sauce.

"Gah" Aerith said as I passed over her dessert, "You're like your brother. You can eat so much but still remain thin . . . like I said to him, I envy people like you" she took one lick of her ice cream as I sat opposite again and looked back at me with warm eyes, "And thank you, you didn't have too"

"Well I'm guessing Cloud has charmed you" I said, biting one of my flakes, "It's only natural that I try and better him . . . not that I'm doing this just to better him! I want to do this for you too! I . . . I really like you and I wanted to have a day with you because I wanted to spend it with you, not because-"

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Will do"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few hours later and the sun still shone as brightly as ever. After finishing our food, we walked more around the park, hand in hand where we soon got to the deserted play park. Feeling childish, I practically dragged her inside and plonked her onto the swing where I told her to hold on so I could gently push her.

"I'm twenty four" she said between giggles, "Not four"

"Relive your youth" I beamed fondly as I continued pushing her at a steady pace, making sure to do it gently so I didn't hurt her or send her flying across the park and into the slide- although I got to admit, that would be a fantastic trick to watch. Once she got going, she began propelling herself, pushing her legs in front of her as she went forwards and tucking them underneath the seat as she went backwards. Seeing that she no longer needed my assistance, I parked my backside onto the other swing next to hers and soon swung myself so that I was swinging in level with her, going up and down simultaneously.

"Let's see who can go higher" Aerith challenged, putting more effort in pushing herself. I accepted the challenge, already knowing I was going to let her win. I put myself at a very close second, Aerith reaching as high as anyone could go without going over the bar. Admitting deliberate defeat, I quickly slowed myself down and halfway, jumped off, elegantly landing on my feet, ducking as the seat swung back, narrowly missing my head. I waited for her to slow down, taking her time, not that I didn't mind, it was hypnotising craning my neck to watch her swing up, then down, up, down and she soon came to an almost abrupt stop. Not being able to hold in my emotions in anymore and readying myself for a slap, I grabbed the chains of the swing from each side of her, swivelled her around so she could face me and let out a sigh.

"Aerith" I said, a little bit seriously, "I want to show you something, but first, I need you to close your eyes"

"Then how would I be able to see what you're showing me?" she laughed, kicking her feet on the ground cutely.

A side smile passed over half of my lips and I said, "Trust me . . . you do trust me right?"

She had no hesitation in saying 'yes'. So she delicately closed her eyes, hiding the green and waited for whatever I wanted to show her. I bent my head to hers, feeling myself shake slightly out of nerves, the hairs on the back of my neck rose as my face got closer to hers. I raised my right hand and placed the palm onto her left cheek, the heat radiating through my body and warming me up, giving me courage. I had never been so nervous doing this before, even my first one; I just went straight into it, not giving it much thought. I was never nervous so why was I now? Oh right, I was about to kiss someone I did honestly care about, someone I liked for being themselves and not someone who acted like somebody else just so that they could earn my attention. I felt her warm, sweet scented breath pass my quivering lips, this edged me on further. Soon, my lips connected softly with hers, the shivers that went up and down my spine were powerful enough to over balance me, but I kept steady on my feet, moving my lips gently across hers, not asking for entry since I expected a hand to connect with my face any second now. What I did not except was the little moan that came from her throat and her hands to press against my chest, moving with me. I unconnected my lips from her's slowly, missing the contact almost instantly. I kept my eyes closed, my palm still on her cheek and my mind blank. That had to be the most beautiful kiss I had ever experienced.

"You – you-" I heard Aerith stutter.

"Kissed you?" I offered, now opening my eyes to face her red flamed cheeks. She looked flustered, embarrassed, complimented and shocked.

"Yes" she gasped. Not moving her hands from my chest, "Yes that! But . . . but don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What?" I spluttered, my mind going black as I raked her eyes to see if she was joking, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Tifa . . . Tifa told me you had one" Aerith answered, head low as she watched as her feet continued to kick at the ground, "She told me you had a partner"

Ah! Figures. Of course Tifa would try and protect her best friend from me, knowing what I was, but wasn't that being a bit hypocritical? I didn't know Tifa that well but it seems that my wonderful little brother has warped her mind to not trust me too. Well, he wasn't – neither of them – were going to warp Aeriths mind against me, I wasn't going to let them, I really like Aerith, I felt an immediate attraction to her when I first saw her. She was the answer to all of my prayers, the other hundred or so went unanswered. But now it seemed one had been listened too, and I wasn't going to let her get away from me.

"I'm not in a relationship" I told Aerith who looked back into my eyes, looking hopeful, "I haven't been in one for years. But . . . I'd like to be in one"

Wow, I ended that little declaration of affection pathetically. Her emerald orbs shone with crystal tears, her pink lips turned up in a smile and her palms moved to my shoulders.

"I'd like that too" she whispered, "But how about we get to know each other a bit better before we get into a relationship? How about you come to mine and I'll have you sample my cooking? And then tomorrow, we could do something else"

"That-" I grinned, kissing both of her cheeks, picking her up in a hug and twirling her around, keeping her feet off of the floor, lifting her so that she was the same height as me, maybe even a bit higher "-sounds wonderful. But you don't need to use my stomach to get to me, you already have".

_Awww, writing this chapter has made me love and appreciate this pairing a whole lot more. I see their pairing as a whole lot purer than Cloud and Tifa's so when I write them together, it always comes out all cutesy and smutty. Whereas Cloti -to me- seems to be a lot more in depth and 'darker'. _

_Reviewers get a virtual hug and a push on a swing XD_

_Keza xXx_


	20. Costa del Sol

**Lockhart007**

_Oohh, if I do this correctly, we are now at the halfway mark peoples :3 _

_And we're back to the Cloti, peeps_

_Enjoy xx_

_P .S. Sorry it took so long to post. New Years Resolution – already dead :'(_

_P.P.S. I am unable to describe objects/rooms/scenery well, so please bear with me._

**Chapter Twenty**

_Day One - Sunday_

She was so tired; she hadn't slept at all, too excited about the next day. But Cloud, ever the romantic, just stripped to his underwear, got under the velvet covers and fell straight asleep, muttering a yawn filled goodnight. Now it was the morning and she was feeling the effects of doing a whole-nighter, her eyes drooped and her muscles ached and she couldn't stop letting out loud and long yawns. Not in the mood to do anything extravagant, she shoved on a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt and brushed her hair into a messy ponytail, not bothering to straighten or curl it. They were packing their things; an official had come into the room an hour ago telling them that they would arrive at Costa soon and to get themselves sorted and their luggage packed. In that hour, she had packed everything that she had unpacked from the night before, even doing Cloud's since he used the time to go into the shower, acting like they had all the time in the world. He was now currently running towel through his damp, unspiked hair, she wasn't sure whether she liked his hair spiked or not. It was unusual to see it flat and (because of the water) slightly wavy, the ends if it just touching the nape of his neck. However, she knew that his hair would probably turn back into its spiky self soon, rather jealous that it could miraculously style itself, she wished hers could do that.

"I wonder how long it's going to take for us to dock" she mused as she sat on the end of the bed, hairbrush in hand, watching as he towel dried his hair whilst leaning on the doorway of the bathroom.

"A few minutes" he guessed, "But we don't actually have to leave the ship until six in the afternoon. They allow passengers to use the facilities until then, hence me not rushing around like a headless Chocobo. But if you want to get off as soon as possible . . ."

"No, it's fine" she smiled, flopping onto the bed with her arms sprawled out beside her, "Might as well stay here before hitting the beach. Get the best out of our money . . . well, your money"

"Yeah" Cloud muttered, going over to her and sitting beside her on the bed, towel loosely draped on his head. "Maybe you could take this time to have a nap; I know you stayed up all night"

"What?" she yelped, sitting up with the speed of a thunder clap, staring at him, "And miss out precious minutes of our holiday? You senile weirdo, your brain must be finally catching up with your age" the last bit was said with so much humour, she couldn't help laughing straight afterwards. "Besides" she added, "It's still the morning; I can't sleep whilst the sun is still up. Vampires like you may be able to, but humans – like me – find it hard to do so".

Cloud rolled his eyes, "I was human too you know? Once upon a time. Sure it may not have been a fairy-tale but that's how things go. Now, are you going to sleep or are you going to wait for me so we can go do something together?"

"Geez" she smirked, raising a knee to chest high and resting her head onto it, putting her foot onto the bed, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's up?"

"Nothing" Cloud groaned, resting his chin on his hand, "I just feel like something's wrong . . . or that I've forgotten something. It's probably nothing"

"As long as it's you and me, we haven't forgotten anything" Tifa said reassuringly, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking in the scent of the tea tree shampoo he used to wash his hair a few minutes before, "But if you feel like you've left something on in the house, like the gas or the lights being left on, then you can always ask Vincent to go check"

"I rang him whilst I was in the shower" Cloud sighed, leaning into her embrace, "Just to make sure that he's doing fine on his own with the business"

She chuckled, "Your only employee is Vincent? I've heard of cutbacks but that's silly"

Cloud sighed then side smiled, "Not many vampires live in Midgar since it's werewolf-central. It was originally Zack's business where only Vincent and I were his employees. He handed it over to me a few years back moments before he admitted that he had betrayed me, hoping it would have buttered me up and that I would forgive him. Obviously he was wrong"

Tifa chewed the bottom of her lip, thinking of how she was going to say what she was about to ask.

"What . . . what did Zack _do_ that betrayed you?"

Cloud sighed and unconsciously rubbed his left wrist which he only just realised showed what was there so she could see it, "Some things . . . need to stay private. What happened between us years ago is one of those things . . ." he stood up and immediately put his watch on, silently hoping she would change the subject so he didn't have to in case she thought he was running away from the topic.

"Fair enough" she sighed, gazing at the bed sheets, "We've all done regrettable things in our pasts, I personally can name at least ten things I regret just off the tip of my tongue . . . but if . . . if you ever need to confide in anyone, you know where I am, ok?"

"Sure" he said, forcing a smile, "You're the only one I can trust these days"

"And Vincent?"

"Yeah, well, him too I guess. But I'm not dating _him_ am I? Me telling you that you're the only one I can trust was – in my case – a romantic gesture without a rose or box of chocolates"

She laughed and looked at the large, gold framed clock that hung from the wall opposite the bathroom, it was still early morning. To keep herself awake, she thought up of all of the activities she and Cloud could do before getting off the cruise ship. They could go swimming, or play tennis and/or badminton, maybe even go diving – just anything that could keep her awake until sunset. When she voiced her thoughts to Cloud, he nodded in agreement and pulled on some underwear and a pair of jeans since he had been using only a small towel to cover his modesty (not like she hadn't seen it before, she fondly remembered).

"Breakfast first" he muttered as he re-entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.

She rolled her eyes in amusement– men and their never dying love for their stomachs.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was in!" Tifa snapped, running over to the net to stare at him with as much force as she could, "That was definitely inside the white lines"

"You must be short sighted" Cloud smirked, moving to meet her and leaning his arms across the white net, tennis racket hanging limp from his hand, "That shot was out, I saw it with my own two, vampire enhanced eyes"

"You're just being a sore loser" she fumed, tempted to hit him with the racket she clung onto, anger forcing her grip to harden and her knuckles to whiten. "You don't like it when I'm better at something than you, so you find ways to cheat, just like when we went bowling. You threw me off guard by making noises that would make me bowl incorrectly. Now I say that that ball was _in_"

"Out" Cloud smiled, enjoying watching her anger a bit too much, flicking off invisible dirt off his arm, "So far, you're losing and it's not my fault you have a crap serve."

"How about a serve this racket over your head?" she growled lowly, "See how crap it is then!"

"Idle threats" he scorned coolly but still taking a step back from the net so that he was no longer in swinging distance, "Now are you going to accept that you were out and try again?"

She growled, a sound coming from deep inside her throat but she decided to let him have his little victory before her hot-headedness got the better of her.

"Fine" she spat, "Whatever" she pulled down the hem of her white sports top to cover the skin that had been showing, her trainers scuffing across the linoleum court as she got back into position to take another swing. She turned around just in time to catch the green and white tennis ball as Cloud threw it back to her and readied himself. Flicking her ponytail off of her shoulder and clicking the muscles in her neck, she threw the ball into the air and whacked it with the tennis racket, sending it soaring towards the other end of the court, aiming the high speed ball at the blond mans face, but he obviously had quick reflexes and sent it hurling back towards her at an alarming rate that she blinding swung at the green blur, and shocked herself when she felt the impact from it hitting her racket and watched as it flew back away from her. She was not lucky a second time as he struck the ball with more force and it came back faster, hitting her side of the court and then flashing past her and hitting the grey wall behind her and bouncing back into view and back over to Cloud who stopped it with his foot.

"Game, set and match" he grinned, bending down to pick the ball up, throwing it up in the air and catching it, meeting her back at the net.

Grumbling, she went over towards him, feeling foolish when she thought that she could actually beat a vampire in a game that required speed, strength and excellent reflexes and eye sight, she stood in front of him, waiting for him to gloat. But he didn't, he just looked at her, smile wide and blue eyes sparkling.

"Victory kiss?" he said, making her smile back at him. She leant over the high net as far as she could, wrapped her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips upon his, making sure that the racket still in her hand made contact with that thick head of his. His free hand came up to rest on her burning cheek, his arms unable to wrap around her slim waist because of the net barrier between them. The kiss was short and sweet and as they parted, Tifa couldn't help but giggle, maybe the schoolgirl inside of her was finally breaking through.

"What now?" she whispered, hoping he would suggest something that meant a lot of running around because she knew that if she just sat around, she wouldn't sleep again, so she was trying to tire herself out.

"Another game?" he suggested, eyes half lidded.

"So you have another reason to gloat when you win? No thanks" she smiled, "How about we go swimming? I'm pretty sure we passed a swimming pool when we looked around yesterday"

"We could do" Cloud nodded, "But we've got all week to swim – in the ocean no less near a beach"

"Yeah" she smiled, "But I've never swam _on_ a boat before. It'll be a totally new experience for me"

"Is this an excuse to see me in my swimwear?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

She winked, "Figured it out already? Besides, you can't complain because you'll be getting an eye-full too. So, what do you say?"

He gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose and beamed, "Lead the way"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She felt like a goddess, that was the only way she could think on how to explain how she was feeling as she sat on one of the deck chairs besides the ocean blue swimming pool. It didn't help that there was a complete and utter god sat next to her soaking up the rays. He laid there, head rested on his muscular arms, a pair of black shades over his currently closed eyes, wearing knee length swimming trunks that were the same colour as his irises. His pale skin shining in the light, unable to drag the heat in to bring a bit of colour to the pigments, but he said he would just slap on some fake tan before they left so it did look like they had gone on holiday in the sun rather that in the snow.

She was already crisp, three layers of sun lotion had not stopped her arms from burning and turning into an itchy, dull red. But she didn't care, she was too relaxed and at peace with the entire world. If a rogue werewolf come up to her now, she would probably just hug it into submission.

She reached out towards the little table in between them and picked up her fruit cocktail, moving the little umbrella aside so she could get to her straw. As she did so, she did not miss some of the lustful gazes and stares she attained from male passengers who has also decided to go for a dip in the water. Normally, this didn't bother her, but since she had a vampire boyfriend sat next to her, she wished the eyes would avert – even if for their only safety. She had not met a jealous Cloud and she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him or not. But she didn't blame the wandering eyes locking onto her, she was just in a two piece red and pink, flower patterned bikini, showing off the majority of her body that was glistening in the radiating yellow orb in the cloudless sky. She took a needy sip of her drink and placed the glass back down, ignoring how at least five pairs of eyes were watching her, and she was desperately making sure she did it smoothly not wanting to spill it and look like a fool. She was a feminist at heart and didn't want to make it look like that all good looking girls were dumb and that a woman could have both, boobs and brains. She grinned at that remark, something Aerith had said to her once when she was feeling down and was moping about.

She placed her arms down near her sides and leant her head back; wiggling her shoulders a bit to get more comfortable. Placing her own shades over her eyes, she began daydreaming about Costa del Sol (which they had already arrived at but they were staying on the ship for a few hours more) and what they were going to do. She sat up immediately, feeling herself falling asleep as soon as her eyes were closed. Taking her sunglasses off again, she looked at the large pool that was situated on the top deck of the cruise and was relieved to see that they were not too many people swimming around. Very slowly but swifty, she got up from her deckchair and tip toed over towards the pool, cupping the warm water in her hands and quickly running over to a snoozing Cloud, where, chuckling madly, she threw the water at him, the blueish-white beads of liquid hitting his torso and began running down his sides. With a rather girlish yelp, he snapped his eyes open and jumped to his feet so quickly it was like he had teleported. He looked down at his soaked chest and toned stomach and gave her a confused glance, silently asking for an explanation.

Laughing from the moment she threw the water, she turned on her heel and did a cannonball into the pool, immediately getting sucked under the water and forced to hold her breath. Opening her eyes, all she could see was distorted legs of other swimmers and one or two objects that had fallen onto the floor. Grinning internally, she unfolded herself and kicked her legs and pushed with her arms until she broke the surface like a rocket, almost jumping out whilst flicking her hair back, making it look like a semi-erotic scene. Pushing stray hairs of her fringe aside and flicking her head to clear her vision, she turned to look at Cloud who was still stood there, watching her, mouth open slightly in either surprise or awe.

Giggling, she raised her arm and waved at him, "Come on in!" she yelled, letting her arm drop with a wet slap. Before she saw his reaction, she took in a deep breath and ducked under the surface again, and turning under the water, she quickly made her way to the other side of the pool, avoiding legs and other underwater swimmers as she did so.

Underestimating the actual size of the pool, she broke the surface again and looked around to see that she was only half way down the pool. She had to quickly make a turn left as she almost collided with a young blonde girl of about seven years old as she passed, wearing a large yellow and green rubber ring around her tiny waist as she weakly swam from one parent to the other. Turning around to get the end of the pool in sight, she was shocked to see a mass of limp blonde hair already there, waiting for her. He sported a smug grin on his face as he leant his arms on either side of the pools edge, water dribbling down his body.

"Show off" she muttered under her breath before she completed her journey under the water, coming up in front of him and kissing him blindly since her hair was in her eyes – she hoped it was him anyway. But she recognised his touch as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his hard body, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and he removed one hand to brush her dark hair from her eyes where she could finally see him.

"Show off" she repeated, but this time right at him. He laughed and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"But you love it when I show off" he remarked.

"That's besides the point" she smirked, cupping his face and bringing him closer, meshing their lips together perfectly, like two sides of a two piece jigsaw puzzle, they fit together perfectly. He brought her body closer to his, their stomachs gently colliding with each other and legs tangling under the water. Remembering that she saw a 'no petting in the pool' sign when she was getting changed into her swimsuit, she reluctantly broke away from him, giving him one last nip of the bottom lip.

"Race ya!" she laughed, pushing away from his chest and using the force to propel herself forwards, giggling madly before she ducked under the water. Cloud smirked as he pushed his hair away from his eyes and went under the water too, following closely behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Spending most of the day in the pool, they were now packed and just getting off the cruise ship since it was coming closer to six o'clock – the time they needed to be off. As they left the ship the first thing that presented itself to them was a large, crowded area, people getting off other ships and people getting on. To their left was a large helipad with a large, yellow 'H' in the middle of it and on their right were steps leading to a bridge that they went over to. Dragging her suitcase behind her, she followed Cloud through the crowd, making sure not to lose sight of him as she inspected the area. The floor was made out of beige coloured concrete, almost looking like they had been polished to perfection, reflecting a hint of blue that came from the immaculate sky from up above. Using a hand to shield her eyes, so turned her head upwards, noticing that any clouds were far away from them and the only thing in sight were a few seagulls, probably searching for food scraps.

Dodging a black haired man wearing tight red speedos, she caught up with her boyfriend, grabbing his free hand with hers so that they didn't get separated. He squeezed her hand in a reassuring way as they pushed their way through the mass of people, some sending snide remarks as they did so, but they were ignored. They made it up the steps leading to the yellow stone bridge, and as they crossed she turned her head to the right, automatically seeing the sun-baked beach, travelling wide and vast, almost hugging the shore. She could see various parasols of different colours and sizes and as the sun started its slow demise, she could see other holiday makers packing their things up and heading off to their hotels. To the right of the bridge was the end of the line of Costa del Sol, showing an almost desert terrain with mountains in the landscape. Up ahead were a block of villas, large fancy ones that only the rich and famous could afford, and at the side of it was another set of steps, leading off into the market and eventually the beach, which was loudly calling her name. Going down these steps, they took off in the opposite directing, heading to the front doors of the villas. Getting excited, she practically pulled Cloud along, impatient to see where they would be staying the week.

"It's nothing amazing" he smiled, taking a key out of his pocket and headed towards the nearest door, "Zack was the last one here so Gaia knows what he's done to the place"

He muttered to himself as he jammed the key into the lock of the brown oak door and letting it open wide as the satisfying sound of a click was heard. Alarms around the house were set off immediately, and as Tifa jumped, Cloud just rolled his eyes and punched in a four digit code number for the house alarm.

"Two, five, two, three" he told her as the alarms stopped blaring, letting go of the handle of his suitcase and welcoming her in, "So, what do you think?"

Looking around, the first thing she noticed was how clean the house was. She was facing a brown, wooden wall that hosted a large mirror on it, reflecting back her own image, noticing how she could see through to the other wall in Clouds reflection. The corner hosted a small, potted palm tree, slightly brown from the neglect it must have gone through. Next to the tree was a window, showing her a marvellous view of the mountain range and dessert terrain, and on her right hand side sat a dark wooden table set with two chairs, a green and white table cloth shoved across the table's shiny surface, wilted white flowers set in a vase in the middle. But this was just the entrance room, the rest of the villa was beyond the oak door opposite her, and she quickly closed the front door, wanting to explore even further.

"Beautiful" she whispered, eyes wide as she looked at the roof, a small chandelier hanging above their heads. "Why can't my house be this nice?"

"Because you live in Midgar?" Cloud chuckled, "If you want a nice house, you're going to have to move away"

"Obviously" she muttered, grabbing the handle of the suitcase and headed towards the currently closed door, opening it and entering what she presumed was the bedroom. The walls were the same as the entrance room and so was the floor. Two single beds were set far apart from each other, headboards up against the same wall; a small table set in-between them. A chest of drawers was the closest object to her, so she set her suitcase in front of it and sat on the nearest bed to her, still taking in her surroundings. There was a small, beige coloured floor mat set behind a fancy looking chair that, in turn, was situated ahead of a similar designed dressing table, hosting a large mirror and various little objects and trinkets. The door opposite her was open, showing her the main room that hosted a zebra designed three-piece sofa set, a coffee table and a rather small television. Cloud entered and sat next to her, looking around himself.

"Zack has done some serious re-decoration" he muttered, more to himself than to her. "It was a whole lot nicer than this, it was more modern"

"I like it" she smiled, "I like old fashioned designed houses like this, makes it more comfortable"

"Hopefully he hasn't changed anything else" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "if you go through the living room there should be another door leading to the bathroom and another leading to the wine cellar – not that we've ever used it for that purpose. I think this used to be a pub before it was turned into a villa"

"It's getting dark" she commented, turning her head towards the window where the sun was beginning to head for the mountains, a scenery that she would never get tired of, "We should get something to eat"

"There's this nice restaurant down-"

"I don't want to go out anywhere tonight" she interrupted, "I just want to stay here and be with you alone"

"That we can do" he beamed, lying on his back on the bed and dragging her with him so she was laid across his body, "We'll need to go and get food supplies because anything in the fridge will probably be off. That or it's empty"

"Let's get shopping then" she laughed, sitting up and running her fingers through her and waiting for him to get up, "But we're going to have to do something about this sleeping arrangement. One bed each just sucks"

_Day Two - Monday_

The sun was extremely boiling, the rays hitting her lotion covered skin like thick needles, penetrating her body and warming up every blood cell she owned. She was currently applying another thick layer of suntan lotion to her red skin, wondering why her bright yellow parasol was not stopping her from burning. She looked over at Cloud who was on his front, resting his chin on his folded arms, no parasol or lotion needed, the sun unable to tan or scorch him – lucky bastard. She was wearing the same bathing suit she had the other day, her hair now loose and covering g her shoulders, her sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She had not long come out of the water, rather grumpy that she hadn't been able to convince Cloud to join her.

She was wide awake today, unlike last night where they ate almost in silence and she went straight to sleep, something Cloud was not amused about, so he just pushed the beds together with her zonked out on one of them, still fully clothed. Now Cloud was the one asleep and she the one wide awake. In myth, vampires were supposed to sleep during the day, but not all night too. No novelist told her that vampires were incredibly lazy and liked to eat everything they had bought in one night, food that was meant to last the whole week. Honestly, he acted like had never eaten anything in his whole life. Sighing, she capped the bottle of lotion and got to her feet, picking up her feather light sundress and putting it on. It was floral and reached down to her knees and was fluttering in the light breeze it managed to attract.

"C'mon you" she said, nudging Clouds side with her foot as she began unfolding her parasol, "You can sleep as much as you want tonight. Let's go have a look around, last time I was here I was on the other side of the beach, I never inspected this side"

With a yawn, Cloud slowly got to his feet, his sunglasses a little crooked on his face due to the position he was rested. As she placed her white flip flops onto her feet, he picked up his button shirt and put it on, leaving it open to expose his chest and stomach muscles (or just too lazy to button it up), either way, Tifa was not complaining. As she took the parasol down, Cloud picked up both towels and rolled them up, tucking them safely under his arm and placing Tifa's straw sunhat on his head, she didn't say out loud that the hat really suited him. They took the equipment back to the villa, just plopping them down onto the floor and went back outside, hand in hand and down the street with the market place on their left and the beach and sea on their right, the picture was perfect. The first place she dragged him into was a woman's spa, booking in a whole day for herself the next day since Cloud mentioned that morning that he had a bit of work to do (why, she didn't know, a holiday meant no work), but she hadn't been able to change his mind.

Next on her mind were presents for people back home and postcards, she knew that she would earn a bitch-slap to the face if Aerith didn't receive one within the first few days of them arriving. So as she told Cloud to pick out four suitable postcards, she went hunting for some souvenirs for Aerith, Cid, Barret and her father. She chuckled when she was a little miniature vampire figurine, almost looking child-like. She picked it up and saw that it wasn't that expensive so she decided to buy it, knowing that Cloud wouldn't get anything for anyone, so she had to step in and get something for Vincent (and maybe even Zack).

"Aerith likes flowers, right?" she heard Cloud ask dryly, sounding like he didn't care, which he probably didn't.

"Uh huh" she replied, spotting a Costa del Sol snow globe (the snow being little parasols) that she could give to Barret and Marlene.

"How about this one then?" he asked, holding up a floral postcard for her to see, she glanced quickly at it and gave it a scorning gaze.

"Got anything more associated with Costa?" she asked

He looked around and picked up a card that showed a picture of the sandy beach, "Fitting enough?" he muttered his voice still uncaring. Obviously shopping was not his forte. Rolling her eyes, she nodded and turned back to the shell necklaces she was looking at.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sun had set, the sky was littered with stars that lit up the midnight blue and shone like diamonds, the half-moon set high and mighty. They were currently sat at a table, feasting with other holiday makers on a beach around a fire, eating whatever was barbequed off little paper plates and using flimsy plastic forks. The company kept was nothing short but perfect, they were funny, witty and were great conversationalists. Jazz and soul music was playing lightly in the background, people already up on their feet and dancing along to the quirky tunes. Still in the same clothing, Cloud and Tifa sat side by side, daintily eating whatever was shoved onto their plates and joining in conversations whenever they were talked too. Cloud was not amused about how much male attention his girlfriend seemed to attract, bad mood lines already showing on his brow, but he kept it in, not wanting to cause a scene. Tifa however found it funny, wondering how far she could bend Cloud and his mood before he completely snapped. He had already snapped five white plastic forks because he was gripping them too hard whilst glaring at any man who had dared to talk to her in front of him. Because of this, he had grabbed her and sat her in between his knees, using his legs and deathly glare to warn off any prying men. Satisfied with this result, she leant back into his chest and kept one hand on his knee, feeling the muscles ripple if anyone dared to look their way.

"Don't worry" she whispered to him as a handsome, half naked surfer went past them and gave her a smile and a wink, "I'm all yours. Don't go ripping anyone's head off alright? No need to get jealous"

"I'm not jealous" he grunted, resting his chin on the top of her head, picking up a sausage from her plate and biting half of it off, making her cringe slightly at the sound of him chewing, "Just guarding you"

"Like an alpha male protecting his mate" she chuckled, tilting her head and kissing the corner of his mouth, tasting the barbeque sauce the sausage was covered in, "We're past the stone age you know. But I won't mind if you decide to drag me back to your cave to assert your dominance"

"I'll keep that in mind" he grinned, finishing off his food and slapping his hands together to rid them of any residue, arms going around her shoulders and holding her to him. She linked her fingers together with his and they both watched the flames dance and flicker, the embers crackling along with the music, reds, yellows and oranges reflecting in their eyes.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" he asked, lowering his head and kissing her collarbone.

"Ten out of ten so far" she smiled, sinking further into his body, his soft, caring lips putting her under a spell and calming her already docile mood. "I didn't think anything would top my trip to Gold Saucer a few years back, but this is already coming close"

"Well that's my mission" he grinned, closing his eyes, "To top your trip to Gold Saucer . . . think I can do that?"

"It's possible" she giggled, reaching behind her and wrapping her arms around his neck, linking her fingers together for better grip. "It's still early days"

They remained silent, watching the fire until a rather catchy, upbeat tune came blaring through the speakers where the DJ worked and people got to their feet to dance along with the song, shouting the lyrics at each other rather than singing them. Cloud grinned and got to his feet, making Tifa quickly rebalance herself and look up towards him where his hand was outstretched towards her, confident smile plastered on his face.

"May I?" he said, one arm curved behind his back like a proper gentleman, all he was missing was the fancy suit.

Smiling with glee, she dug her feet into the sand and lifted both arms up towards him, neck straining to keep up righted at the angle it was at. As he gently grasped both of her hands, she pushed herself forwards, pressing her body close to his own, her chin resting on his chest and gazing into his eyes. He placed one hand onto her hip and interlocked the fingers of the other, starting them off in a quick little step sequence, uncoordinated and different from everyone else on the beach dancing around them. Laughing healthily, she let herself get led around in circles and forced into twirls and odd movements, not caring if their dancing was a bit obscure. But all too soon the song faded into silence and everyone broke away from their partners and sent the DJ a little round of applause to the song that got everybody to their feet.

Exhausted from the whole day and the last bit of her energy getting wiped out from the dance, she turned to Cloud and said three little words, "Let's go home".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Their bodies were flush against each other, working together in sync, matching each movement to the other, causing generous friction to the other. Fingers tangled in hair, lips locked onto the others lips and pale skin against tanned skin. This was the connection that was desired from the beginning, a connection that only involved the two of them, something so strong and personal that could not be shared with anyone else, a secret that the world did not need to know. Friction caused pleasure, pleasure caused heat and heat caused passion, passion at it's ultimate from, passion being showed between them that very instant. Passion was not the only way to describe the feeling, the only other word being formed by four letters – love.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Day Three - Tuesday_

Tifa woke up the next morning without her boyfriend by her side, just an empty side of the mattress that had gone cold and the sheets pulled straight because after last night's activities, they were all rumpled and half of it was on the floor. The two beds had been pushed together with a thin sheet between them; a small thin object connected the two singles beds into one. She had woken up three times in the night because she had fallen down the gap in between them. Getting out of the bed, she grabbed and wrapped her cream coloured robes around her nude form and went in search for the blond. She found him in the entrance room, laptop placed onto the wooden table with Cloud proof reading some documents that was on the screens monitor.

"Work on a holiday" she mused, shaking her head as she strode over towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on top of his golden spikes, "What a sad life you have"

"Totally" he smiled, rolling his eyes, "The only thing not sad in it is you"

"Sappy, sappy, sappy" she laughed, kissing the crown of his head and glancing at what he was reading – just some boring details about clients and how much they owned. She ignored the fact that she recognised some of the names and decided to sit down next to him, lightly kicking his legs with her bare foot, hoping to get some of his attention onto her.

"When will you be done?" she implored, resting her chin on her palm and her elbow on the table top.

"Depends on how much work I've got" he answered, "Could be five minutes or five hours"

"Great" she said sarcastically, "Well it's a good thing I've got the Spa treatment booked for the whole day, you killjoy"

"Then I'll have to make it up to you later, hhmm?" he grinned.

"Oh? Got something planned have we?" she smirked, leaning in closer.

"That's for me to know . . ." he laughed, winking as he tapped his nose.

"And for me to torture it out of you" she laughed, curling a strand of hair around her finger, watching as it made a brief little ringlet when she let go, going back straight after a couple of seconds. Cloud watched her for a few moments before leaning forwards and pressing his lips against her temple, causing a little blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Go get changed" he said lightly, "You're appointment begins soon and you need breakfast"

"And a shower" she said silkily, "Will you be joining me?"

His eyes flickered to the screen briefly and then back to her. "I've already washed" he said, more to himself than to her before a grin spread over his features, "But since you asked so nicely . . ."

They chortled as she got to her feet, grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the far end room, stripping of her robes as she went.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh" she moaned, closing her eyes as waves of pleasure were shot up and down her back, "Nicholi, where have you been all my life?"

The blond haired back massager grinned and applied more oil to his hands and began working her shoulders, being gentle in places and harder in areas that needed some work. His grey eyes scanned her bare back and the nape of her neck, travelling down her spine where the skin connection was lost due to the hem of the white towel she had draped across her buttocks.

She was laid on her front, head rested on her folded arms, her mouth open in an 'O' shape that released little content moans here and there whenever Nicholi's skilled hands released any tension her muscles held – some tension in her back being created that morning – she would have to tell her boyfriend that the hard tiles of a shower were not as soft and comforting than a fluffy bed mattress. She reached in front of her and grabbed her non-alcoholic drink from the table ahead, placing the straws end into her mouth and taking a happy little sip. She shivered delightfully as those hands of Nicholi's ghosted over her ribs, not too hard to hurt or tickle but not soft enough that she didn't feel it. She replaced her drink and closed her eyes again; forcing herself not to sleep because she knew she would if those magical hands kept on working the way they were.

The room she was in was spotlessly white, reminding her of Clouds kitchen, and there were a couple of other variously shaped and variously naked women getting massages too, and she was lucky enough to get the most attractive massager (not that they weren't all good looking). It was also silent, the silence getting broken every now and again by sounds of pleasure or small, idle talk between customer and employee. She seemed to be the only one not chatting up the man working on her body, the other woman (weather married or not) seemed to be complimenting the men more than needed, complimenting them on not only their skills but also their looks, attitude and in one middle aged woman's case, their Wutainese accent. In her own case, Nicholi was not much of a conversationalist, usually answering her with little noises or with a non-forced laugh or two.

'_Never mind_' she thought, '_As long as he's good with his hands, he doesn't need to use his mouth . . . would be nice to have a little chat though_'.

"So" she began, hoping to get him to speak, "where are you originally from, Nicholi?"

"Junon" he answered simply, not elaborating like she hoped he would, forcing her to roll her eyes under her eyelids and ask another question that would hopefully require more words in the answer.

"Family?"

"Just a mother and a sister" he said bluntly, hands now going up and down her spine, forcing her back to arch as far as the table she was on would allow. But he did add on something, "Why all the questions, madam?"

"I was hoping they would get you to talk" she admitted, "It's nice to chat with new people and it makes this experience a whole lot more fun"

"Oh" he uttered, pausing in his work just briefly, "That's something new. Normally, I'm told to just stay quiet and just do my job. I've never been asked _to talk_ to the customer by the customer. Apparently, people don't like being talked to while they are relaxing"

"The more I talk to you, the less of a stranger you become" she smiled, opening one eye, "And who wants an uncomfortable, quiet stranger feeling up their bodies?"

Nicholi laughed, the sound causing her to join in too, "Since you put it that way" he mused, moving down to her left leg. "I live here full time but I'm originally from the north of Junon, my mother is the receptionist for here, she's the one who got me this job three years ago and my older sister is a primary school teacher teaching world history. And you?"

"My father is retied" she said, relaxing even further, "I'm an only child and my mother died when I was young"

He paused briefly again, "Sorry" he muttered.

"It's alright" she sighed, "It was years ago. I originally come from Nibleheim, now I'm living in Midgar with my best friend and I work for the police force. I'm here on holiday with my boyfriend"

"He's a lucky man" Nicholi replied a little sulkily, "My boyfriend and I split up last week"

"Oh" she said, unsure of what to say, "Sorry to hear that".

To be truthful, she was kind of happy that he wasn't going to come onto her or that her wanting to have a conversation with him was going to lead him on or something. Not one for homophobia, she relaxed even more where other women might have tensed, or even ignored the boy. She didn't.

"What happened?" she added, "Hoping that she hadn't hit a soft spot"

"We both wanted different things" Nicholi sighed, "He wanted to move away and I wanted to stay here. An argument went off and ended with him storming off and leaving for the next ferry to Midgar. Not heard from him since"

"That's a shame" she said, "I know what it feels like when you want and or need something different from your partner".

Nicholi just hummed in agreement, his almost silent sign that he no longer wanted to talk about it. Struggling to some up with another lighter topic to talk about, she just sighed and relaxed further into the bench and embraced his magic hands.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

How she had managed to get vegetables slapped on her face and shoved naked in a bath full of mud – she didn't know. She just remembered been escorted by a chubby, stone faced old woman into another impeccably white room, stripped naked and assisted into a mud bath where cream was applied to her face and slices of cucumber was slapped onto her eyes. She was scared to lift one up to take a peek just in case the old woman was watching her and would tell her off, it was like being at school again, trying to text a friend with the phone under the table and trying not to be caught by the teacher who was droning on about a boring subject that no one cared about. She heard nothing but the quiet, calming melody from the speakers that sweetly infected the large room and slight breathing of other woman in the room also bathing in brown goop that's was supposed to be healthy for the skin.

Risking it, she raised a mud covered arm and lifted up the corner of the cucumber that rested on top of her left eye, noticing straight away that she was nearest to the door and that she could practically see the whole room. The room was covered in tiles, lots and lots of gleaming white tiles, there were about ten bath tubs in all where about five of them were in use and really nothing else (unless you counted the other customers too). Re-covering her eye, she tried to get comfortable in the mud but couldn't seem to be able too. It may have been OCD that she caught from Aerith, but even if she had a speck of mud on her boots she would internally freak and try and clean it as soon as possible, so being in a bath full of mud was not doing well for her nerves – but telling that to the old woman would be even scarier. So she sucked it up like the Agent she was, bit her tongue and concentrated purely on the over sweet music.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After being primped and pulled and cleansed and all of her pours had been opened and her skin moisturised in ten different ways, she had managed to escape the Spa. It wasn't like she had a bad time, but she hadn't particularly fully enjoyed it either. Maybe if she had some familiar company then she would of had had more fun – heck, even Johnny would have made it more enjoyable. Now it was late at night, the sky was a deep blue and stars glittered across it, the weather had dropped a lot too. She wasn't far away from the Villa but she kind of wanted Cloud to come and meet her because she didn't feel one-hundred per cent confident walking alone, but she was specifically trained for surprise attacks and even if she wasn't, she never liked the idea of calling up a man to have them save the day – life was not a fairy-tale book.

'_Maybe not a fairy-tale_' she chucked inside her head as she tried to warm her bare arms by rubbing her hands up and down them quickly, '_But my life has currently turned into a book that would either be classified under as supernatural, romance or horror in the library. Not picky about which_'.

Chuckling at her own thoughts, she picked up her speed, wanting to get inside for the heat more than the safety that it held. She reached the door and was pleased to find that the door was not locked, so she opened it up with ease, feeling along the wall for a light switch since she had just walked into nothing but darkness. As soon as the room was illuminated in the electrical light, her eyes automatically fell upon spots of red on the floor, leading from her feet and through to the next room. Confused, she looked closely at the rose petals, picking one up in between her thumb and forefinger and feeling the velvety texture against her fingerprints. She let the rosy red petal flutter to the floor as she followed the path, a mixture of excitement and shyness suddenly overwhelming her senses. She tentatively pushed the door leading to the bedroom open, wondering if she would see a half-naked Cloud on the bed wearing something straight out of a sex shop, but all she found were petal covered covers of the bed and a table in the middle of the room, a candelabra lighting the whole room up and her boyfriend wearing a black suit and electric blue tie stood next to the table (that she noticed was the dining room table) and was pouring red wine into two separate champagne classes. She gaped, her mouth moving in a way only a fish could mimic, her hand clutching the handle of the door in a death grip, knuckles turning white. Her other hand was balled into a soft fist over her chest, feeling her own heart go into sheer shock mode. She watched as Cloud smirked and slowly walked over towards her, a glass of wine in each hand, trying to work out by her face what she was feeling.

"Ma'am" he said, his voice low and husky as he reached her and offered her a glass, "May I escort you to the table?"

Her hand reached out and took the glass, the red liquid swirling inside but not catching her attention. She could see from the fire in his eyes that this was one of his acts of passion, something that he once said he was rubbish at. He looked so sophisticated in the suit he was wearing, the solid blue tie matching his ocean eyes, his sun-kissed hair still as spikey as ever, the look being hotter than a fireman in the middle of a blazing inferno holding a flamethrower. Forgetting about manners and forgetting any mess that would be caused, she flung herself at him, arms wrapping possessively around his neck, her wine probably drenching the back of his jacket – but she didn't care. Her lips slammed dominantly onto his, her eyes closed as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth, forcing his own to comply with the movements she was urging it to do.

He had only a milli-second to catch her around her waist and clutch her close to his body, rather amused as he felt her mouth muscle slam against his own, _telling _it to obey. His wine glass had been dropped to the floor, the liquid spilling over the wooden flooring and the glass tinkering to the floor and cracking through the middle. Before he could even think about trying to take over the passionate embrace, Tifa pulled herself away from him, her whole body pulsating with a feral aura and she stepped away from him slightly, grabbed the waistband of his trousers with one finger and urgently pulled.

"Forget the table" she replied dominantly as he gave into her demand, suddenly feeling weak against her, her smouldering, half-lidded eyes causing parts of his body to stiffen, "Escort me to the bed".

_Day Four - Wednesday_

It was like the God Neptune had risen from the shore, his skin sparkling in the sun (in a good way) due to the water that slithered down his toned frame and the sun's rays crashing into him. It was like he was walking in slow-motion, his movements slight and defined, the shake of his head was swung expertly, droplets flung away from those golden tassels. If her shades hadn't been hiding her eyes, he would see that they were side in awe, just like her mouth, she was three seconds away from a major loss of blood via the nasal canal. How wonderful.

She was still in a state of shock once he reached her, flopping gracefully (yes, even when flopping, he did it with style), to the ground, slightly damping his side of the kind sized towel they were sharing. As she got her brain started again, she asked, "Are you trying to give me a police charge?"

"Huh?" he uttered, shaking his wet hair again like a soaked dog would.

"Of all of the female attention you're achieving" she said, crossing her arms over her chest childishly, "Every time a woman stares at you, I'm getting closer and closer to having a public assault charge slapped on my head"

"With those guys around" he said with a slight smile, pointing over his shoulder towards the water where a group of five extremely handsome surfers were – well – surfing, their tanned skin shimmering in the sun, their skin and hair drenched and a crowd of young woman swooning over them, "no one is going to be _looking _at me let alone stare. Maybe a few fleeting, acknowledging glances, maybe. But not stares"

"Stop trying to act modest" she smiled, "you love the attention and you're currently fighting off a smirk"

Realising he had been caught; he let a laugh pass his lips and leant over and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm scared" he said, "You're beginning to know me _too_ well"

It was her turn to smirk, "Of course, dear" as she reached out and placed a palm onto his damp cheek, caressing it with her thumb lovingly.

Smiling warmly, he raised his arm and placed his hand over hers, taking in the heat and closing his eyes, fully enjoying the simple and small contact.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered as she continued with her ministrations.

"I should ask the same of you" Cloud hummed, ending his sentence with a small content sigh, kissing the back of her hand.

"Some big, bad and scary vampire you are" she chuckled.

"How stereotypical" he joked, opening one eye to look at her, "But I can be whatever you want me to be, I won't complain"

"Just stay as you are, the Cloud Strife I know and love"

"That" he said, now peacefully gazing at her, his features a mash of love and seriousness, "I can do. And you? Can you remain the same?"

She thought about this for a moment, thinking how lucky she was to finally be in a relationship that needed her to be herself, not someone who everybody wanted her to be or someone else she needed to be. She was always told to be more _lady-like _or more _professional _or even to _stop having a stick up her arse and get to work_. Not once had she been _asked _to be herself, even with Aerith and Cid she was always getting told to act more sensibly and be more like everybody else.

A small smile flicked at the edges of her mouth, tears in the corner of her eyes, tears she forced herself not to shed.

"Of course" she whispered, taking his face into her hands and tapping their foreheads together, forgetting that they were on a packed beach surrounded by various people. To her it was just Cloud and her. She kissed the tip of his nose and said, "That I can do" so quietly, that even with his enchanted hearing, Cloud barely heard it.

_Day Five – Thursday_

"Get your arse out of my face!"

"You want it there really"

"I swear, if your balls get any closer I'm going to rip them off"

"Pretty hard to keep them away from you when I'm practically bent over your head"

"Well arch your back, put as much-"

"Move your head instead! I'm not arching my back, I'll fall on you . . . actually, good idea"

"Oi! You better not be flirting with my girl over there"

"Oh, we're just getting acquainted"

"By having your balls in my face?"

"Balls in whose face?"

"_My face_!"

"Not unless you want them somewhere else, hint hint"

"Try it and die"

"Ouch, don't move your hand like that"

"Sorry"

"Oh my Gaia this is killing my arms"

"This is not something we should do in public, all these positions exposed for everybody to see, I'm so embarrassed"

"Stop complaining and do as you're told"

"I can't reach it, is my hand anywhere near?"

"Argh! Don't do that!"

"My muscles are shaking"

"Guys! I'm gunna-"

"ARGH!"

"Oops"

"Get off me!"

"I think I've twisted something. Ouch"

"I think I'm sat on someone's head!"

"_What did I tell you about having your balls in my face_?"

"Who knew that playing a simple game of Giant Twister on a beach with ten people could be so chaotic?"

"Oh shut up"

_Day Six – Friday_

"How's your head?" Cloud asked as they were sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Still a bit sore" Tifa replied, hand on her cranium and smiling slightly, "That guy proper fell on it, I don't think the pain killers are working"

"So I guess you're not up to doing anything?" Cloud said, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Are you kidding?" Tifa half yelped, hands slamming on top of the table making him jump slightly, "This is our last day here! We can't spend it doing nothing"

"Ok" Cloud grinned, "What do you want to do?"

"Everything" Tifa pronounced, throwing her hands into the air for dramatic effect, "Let's go wild"

"Me and _wild _don't have a good relationship" Cloud said sheepishly, "I've been known to avoid wild and wild tends to miss me out on his little route of passing out wildness"

"Yeah, and _spoilsport_ tends to love you more than I do" Tifa laughed, taking her glass of orange juice into her hand but not taking a sip. ""Seriously, you need to re-acquaint yourself with _fun_ more often. You'll find that he's a rather pleasant guy"

"We fell out of contact years ago, hang on, why did we start referring to _things _as actually people?"

"I don't know" she shrugged, "You started it"

They both laughed and mimicked each other as they both took a healthy gulp of their drinks that they had been holding. It was like being in front of a mirror that changed your gender.

"Well" Cloud started, slowly placing his glass down, "we could go surfing, I'm rubbish at it but it is fun. I'm sure they do scuba diving here, but that was one guy doing them so he might not be there. I'm sure there will be something to do on the beac-"

"I want to do something that is not on the beach" Tifa interrupted.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "I've just mentioned two things in the _water_ we could do"

"Cloud" she said, rather tired, "Yesterday, a rather over-weight man's arse fell on my head. Do you really think I want to go surfing where I'd probably injure myself before I even get onto the surfboard?"

"Scuba diving?" he replied, "Even you can't hurt yourself doing that"

"You'll be surprised" she chuckled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And remember, two thumbs up if anything does wrong"

"What if we accidently do it by telling you everything is ok?" Cloud asked

"How about we wave our arms and legs about frantically? Seems more logical" Tifa added.

"Stop gibbering on" Kiros the scuba diving instructor told them, talking his pipe out of his mouth and flicking the ashes into a tray. "You're here to swim, not complain"

They were currently sat on the edge of a little boat about a mile away from the shore, kitted up in a thick black swimsuits and oxygen tanks strapped to their backs and the oxygen masks on their foreheads, waiting to be moved to their mouths after they finished '_complaining_'. Kiros Teller was the man they had went to see about a scuba diving experience, who instantly got them on the boat and sailed to where they were now and given them their rubbery suits to put on. He was also dressed the same way, telling them all of the safety rules and what orders they needed to follow. He was a short man with wisp's of white hair and steel grey eyes that could freeze fire. He was about in his middle thirties but looked older, like in his fifties. His hole stature and attitude reminded her wholly of someone else she knew.

"Now", Kiros concluded, "Do you want to go into the water the normal way or do you want me to fling you both in?"

'_I think I've met Cid's long lost twin_' Tifa thought as she shook her head at the old man and put her oxygen mask on correctly, not looking forwards to falling into the Costa Sea backwards, she liked seeing where she was falling. Giving Kiros one last look, she thrust herself backwards, feeling the impact of the water onto her back almost instantly. Flailing, she managed to straighten herself out, trying to see past the bubbles her and Cloud created when they dropped into the water. Her eyes were filled with blue – pure, perfect ocean blue with streaks of distorted yellow from the suns ray piercing the shore with its arms of elemental gold. Blinking behind the goggles, she took in a lungful of oxygen and positioned herself horizontally; ready to propel herself through the water. She flew through the endless blue effortlessly, feeling like she was floating through clouds as she did so. Speaking of clouds, a blonde one crept up behind her and gave her a fright, gently jabbing his fingers into her ribs, making her inhale water as she yelped out of fright, moving past her, going faster than most fish as he made his way from her side. Furrowing her brow, she kicked with her legs and pushed with her arms, hoping to gain enough speed to get anywhere near him. Hopeless.

As the bubbles began to disappear and her eyes adjusted to the new atmosphere, she took in her surroundings and had to gasp inside her head. Corals and sea plants were scatted across the sea bed, covering the floor with masses of rainbow colours and various shapes and movements. Tropical fish of different sizes and species had made this rainbow floor their home, weaving in and out of the weeds and past and between one another. The water surrounding her was clear, turning a slight shade of darker blue the further it went, silhouettes of other water dwelling creatures could be seen within it. As she gaped, a yellow and orange striped angel-fish swam up to her, its bug-eyed face getting reflected in her goggles, examining its reflection in her eyes, eyes that once it saw; it flittered away with an elegant swish of its long tail, back within the urchins from where it came from.

Turning her head, she got a face full of soaked, flyaway hair, her ponytail almost loose. As she reached up to sort it out, she felt a pair of hands gently stop her and pull the bobble out from her hair whilst keeping it in one place. Whoever it was fixed up her hair and gave her a perk, fun slap on the rear before she was clouded with miniature bubbles. In the distance she saw her boyfriend disappear, again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Her vision was filled with red, yellow, orange and a hint of pink, the colours bouncing off the water's surface like it was a bouncy ball, reflecting in her eyes like a tame fire, warming her body and calming her mind. It had been half an hour since they had gotten out of the water and began heading back to shore, so after getting out of her wetsuit, she took position at the rear of the boat, watching the glorious sunset for the last time, remembering that very moment where she was at peace with the world.

Sighing in content she leant her arms on the railing, watching as she slowly moved away from the sun that was giving her so much comfort, wishing that she was in a never ending dream world, one that consisted of only her, Cloud and the very sun she was gazing lovingly at – nothing else.

"Be at shore in ten minutes" she heard Kiros shout from where we was steering, the smoke from his ever present pipe just visible from where she stood, "So get your crap sorted and be ready to get the heck off my boat"

"Definitely Cid's twin" she breathed under her breath, an amused smile worming its way on her face. "He just needs a triplet that loves land vehicles now"

"Who are you talking to?" smirked a voice as two strong arms wrapped themselves delicately around her neck, pulling her backwards slightly and into a solid chest.

"Talking _about _Cid and Kiros" she answered, closing her eyes as she leant all of her weight onto him, "I think that they're long lost twins or something but one loves planes and the other loves boats, so I was just saying to myself that they need another brother, like a triplet who likes cars, to complete the set"

"Ah" Cloud grinned, his chin on her head, "Air, water and land, hhmm? What about a quadruplet who likes digging underground?"

"Now that's going too far" she laughed, opening her eyes to watch as the last minutes of day started, "I don't want to leave" she said in an almost pathetic voice. "Let's runaway to here, I'd happily paint women's toenails as work in a spa to be able to stay here"

"I'd love to but I think I'd miss Midgar, in a weird so of way"

"Wouldn't you miss being able to _see_ the sun?" she said, waving her arm towards the dying embers.

"Nope" he said, squeezing her harder, "_You_ are my sun" he smirked and couldn't contain himself over what he was about to do next, "_You are my sunshine_"

"Oh please tell me you're not singing"

"_My only sunshine, you make me-"_

"Please stop"

"_-happy, when skies are grey_"

"Urgh, you're tone death"

"_You never know, dear_"

"I know I'm going to punch you"

"_How much I love you"_

"I swear to everything that is holy-"

"_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

"Too late, you're singing scared it off, it's gone" she smiled, hoping he had finished. She didn't think her ears would be able to take another verse. So to make sure he shut up, she turned in his grasp and gently covered his lips with hers. A burst of electricity shot up her spine, a mist of everything good covered her mind and the cold that came with the night vanished completely. It was then that she wished he was telepathic, '_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere_'.

_Sorry this took ages peeps; if you're looking for a lazy writer then I am guilty. I hope this chapter is a good form of an epic apology that I owe you all._

_Gah, it's too happy :/_

_Enjoy x_

_Keza xXx_


	21. Welcome Home

**Lockhart007**

_Hey y'all, I'm back. Sorry I'm updating chapters sooooooo late, but I've been busy busy busy!_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Have we got _everything_?" Tifa asked, shoving a pair of clean underwear into her suitcase and sitting on it to squish it all down, "Before I get this zipped up"

"I think so" Cloud answered, taking the dead flowers out of the vase, where crinkled, yellow leaves fell off the stem and flittered to the table surface, "Even if we miss anything, it'll still be here when we next come"

Tifa stopped bouncing on her suitcase and slowly gazed up at her boyfriend, a wormy smile slowly appearing on her face, "We'll . . . we'll be coming back?"

Clouds grin came even slower, "Of course . . . that's if you're not sick of me by then"

"Why would I ever get sick of you?" she laughed.

"People always find a way" Cloud muttered, lifting the lid of the silver bin with the peddle at the bottom and throwing the deceased flowers inside, "People can only take a few months of me before they decide I'm not useful to them anymore"

"When you say people, who are you talking about?" she implored, going back to bouncing on her case.

"Just . . . people" he answered in an unhelpful way as he let the bin's lid drop, sending a small metallic bang to sound around the room, "People way before your time"

"Oh, stop talking in that way"

"In what way?"

"Like you're millions of years older than me"

Cloud gave her a confused look, "Erm . . . I'm about three-hundred years older than you, babe"

"I know that" she said, rolling her eyes, "But the way you're making it sound, it feels like I'm in a relationship with some old man, where I'm waiting for him to pop his clogs so I can get tons of money when I made him put me into his will, giving me everything"

"Do I look like some _old man_?" he asked, jokingly.

Tifa laughed and shook her head, "But you are loaded"

"Ah" Cloud smirked, "The truth of our relationship finally comes out"

"I know" she smiled, getting to her feet, walking the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm a bad, selfish girl who has done such a bad thing. I need to be punished"

"I'm a good cop" he replied, mimicking her actions, "I let the accused decide their own fates"

"Hard to decide" she laughed, pretending to think hard, "But as punishment, I'd really see the error of my ways if we were to stay here for another week"

"And that's a punishment?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Of course it is, if I'm spending it with you"

"You're a cheeky invalid" Cloud growled in humoured delight, wrapping his arms around her tighter and hoisting her off the ground and upwards so that she was a least a head taller than him, "How about I fill the bath up with freezing cold water and throw you in it?"

"I'll drag you with me" she commented, placing her hands on top of his shoulders, peacefully gazing down at him. "I'm not sure if I like being this high" she whispered, twiddling with the hair that rested at the nape of his neck, "I feel like I'm too far away from you"

"Missing me already?" he joked.

"No" she said, still in a whisper, "But I'm going to. When we get back home, we'll be seeing less of each other. I don't want that to happen"

"It's not going to happen" he answered, rather confused at how their conversation had become so serious and seldom. As he looked into her burgundy pools, he saw that the water was beginning to spill so he tipped his neck up and kissed them away, wishing he could kiss everything bad away from her life, upset that it couldn't be that simple and that he alone could not do it.

"How can you be so sure?" she said, the words half formed out of her mouth, sounding more like '_ow an uu bee so shur_'.

"You're going to have to trust me" he said, adding a little smile onto the end. "I won't be far whenever you need me, ok?"

"Ok" she nodded, the word coming out like a whispered bubble as the last tear escaped from her eyes.

"Good girl" he breathed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I feel like a tin of sardines" she grumbled, attempting to not jab her elbow into somebody's ribs whilst they pushed and shoved themselves through a jumble of people in the market either getting off or getting onto ships. It was mayhem; her suitcase had already been knocked out of her hands three times that morning, and she was sure that one of them was deliberately trying to steal it from her. But as long as she kept her death grip on Clouds arm, she was safe from being washed away into the sea of busy people.

Soon –thankfully- she was being pulled up hill, realising that her feet had hit wood instead of concrete. She looked down and saw that they were heading for the door that was the entrance to the beautiful cruise ship, The Sierra. Still in mourning over leaving the resort of Costa del Sol, she missed the conversation that Cloud held with the stewards, but everything must have been all ok, because she was once again yanked forwards and her feet quickly hit a new surface – rich red carpeting. Before, the colour scheme enthralled her, made her feel like royalty. But now, they just depressed her, they were so dull compared to the blues and yellows she had witnessed over the past week. They made her want to feel physically sick, the red once being the colour of love but now to her, it resembled hate. Hate for the life she was going back to. A life where a certain group of . . . of _things _wanted her dead more than anybody in the world, one where she was surrounded by the un-natural and all of the perils it came with.

Sighing, she was dragged all the way back to the room they had arrived in, opening the door to an immaculate room that looked like it hadn't been touched since they left it, but she knew there was probably a hormone driven couple in here until a few moments ago, she cringed at the thought of even looking at that bed.

"I'm being serious" she pleaded, stopping Cloud closing the door, "Let's get off and go back to the Villa. I wasn't joking yesterday when I said I'd rather paint toe nails for a living than go back to Midgar where I'll be hounded twenty-four seven. I know that you worry about me when we're not together, so if we stay here, you'll know where I am and then you won't have any worries, right?"

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, half slamming the door shut, "You know we can't stay any longer than needed. I have a job in Midgar and so do you. And what about Aerith? How would she cope without you?"

"She'd find a way" but it was then when she realised she was being utterly selfish. She hung her head and forced her gaze onto the floor, wondering when she had become so selfish and terrified. She had also promised Jessie that she would help her, and she couldn't leave her best friend Aerith to thrive on her own. If the werewolves got to her, she'd be at least a day away until she was any use to help. "I'm sorry" she whispered, still looking away.

With a defeated-like sigh, Cloud dropped the handle of his suitcase and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her abdomen and his chin on her shoulder.

"I understand" he whispered, "I wish it was that simple too. That we could stay here forever _and _everything else was sorted. Who knows. When all this blows over, we could move here permanently"

She turned in his grasp and glared into his eyes, tears brimming in her own, "You mean that? You really mean that? It's not an empty promise?"

"I said _could _not _would_, babe" he laughed, kissing her forehead, "But it is a high chance that it is a _would_"

Letting out a loud, long and high pitched squeal, she clapped her hands vigorously before wrapping her arms around his neck in what look more like a strangle than a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said in a mantra, "Gaia, I love you so much"

"I should hope you do" he smiled, "That holiday didn't just pop out of nowhere"

"I want to give you something too" she said determinately, "I owe you something but that bed just disgusts me, I'm not sleeping on it tonight, I'll sleep in the bath. But I do owe you _something_"

"Just stick by me and then you'll never owe me anything" he answered.

"Oh alright" she smirked, "Consider debt – repaid!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And then I told him to stuff his thirty grand and to give me the sixty that was agreed before we married. After a bit of_ persuasion _I got him to give me what I deserved. I can't raise those two poor children on a mere amount like _thirty grand. _I scoff at that amount"

Tifa stared open mouthed at the large, conceited woman who decided to talk to her. She was in the lobby, minding her own business and waiting for her man when this _thing _caught her into conversation. It wasn't like she was even looking at the brown haired woman before she came over. She was riling through her handbag for a top up of her lipstick when she felt a tap on her shoulder and was told to introduce herself because she was a – what was the sentence she used? – A_ young new promising female power. _This woman didn't know that Tifa didn't have enough Gil to rub together, and if she did, she'd scoff and walk away, telling her little friends to stay away from her. So she acted the part of a rich woman, even though she was a bad actress.

"Thirty?" she gulped, wondering what person in their right mind would even turn down _one_ grand, "Was . . . was that all? Shameful"

"That is what I told him" the real fur covered woman said, waving her pudgy arms to emphasis her point, "That amount isn't going to put food on my table for the three of us" she stopped then smirked, "Or even just two, when the children are out. As soon as I got my money, I didn't take shame in taking in a man or two. Not like they weren't already there when I was still married to that bastard"

Tifa nodded, hoping that this woman would leave her alone or that Cloud would come and rescue her. The woman looked her up and down and Tifa followed her, trying to see if there was anything wrong with her. She couldn't see anything wrong with the dress Aerith had brought her, or the way she had her hair tied up, or even any of the accessories she had put on. She looked, well, normal. Maybe a little bit sophisticated for her own liking but nothing more or less.

"I see no wedding ring" the annoying woman commented, staring at Tifa's left hand, "I presume this is a man-hunting trip?"

Tifa looked up sharply from where she was still fretting over her appearance and positively glared at the woman, but she reeled it in and said as politely as she dared, "No, I'm afraid I am accompanied with my boyfriend. It was his treat to have us both on this cruise trip"

"Your gentleman friend paid for this?" the woman scorned, wrinkling her nose. Tifa refrained from lashing out, offended that Cloud was described as her 'gentleman friend' like he was some sort of dirty secret. "Will he be accompanying us tonight?"

Tifa ground her teeth together and forced a 'yes' before her tongue got the better of her. She then remembered that she didn't even get this woman's name. She introduced herself but this woman didn't even do the same for her. "Sorry, but I did not catch your name"

"Oh dear" the woman shrieked, reaching out a very jewelled hand and touching her arm where she had placed on a golden snake shaped armlet her father had gotten her for Christmas a few years back, "I told you before" '_No you didn't you annoying hag!_' "My name is Elizabeth Marie Jenkins Williams Brown, but please, called me Lizzie"

"Well _Lizzie_, if you excuse me, I'd like to leave you in search of my boyfriend" Tifa almost spat out, she was beyond being annoyed with Elizabeth, now she was close to almost hating her.

Elizabeth, however, did not seem to like what her young new friend had requested, "Oh no, you poor little thing. You do not go to the men, they come to us. And why settle for the same man? There are a hundred of fine young men waiting to wine and dine a pretty young thing like yourself. That was part of the reason I came over to you, you've been getting quite a few admirers, and if I'm seen with you, some of those eyes will also come to me and hopefully, we'll both get lucky tonight"

"I'm not looking for anybody to wine and dine me" Tifa snarled, trying and failing to keep the venom out of her voice, but unfortunately for her, Lizzie did not hear it and go away, "I am here with my _partner_, one that I _love_ and one that I would _never leave_ for somebody else. Despite how rich and welcoming they may be"

"Sticking with one man?" Lizzie tutted, shaking her large head where her short brown curls bounced, "I feel for you dear, I really do, variety is the spice of life you know?"

Clenching her fists together, she forced herself to look away from Elizabeth and stare up the golden staircase with the rich blue carpet, hoping that her blond haired hero would kindly hurry himself up. Lizzie did not take the further hint, so Tifa forced herself not to listen as that horrible woman continued. She wanted to get rid of her but couldn't think of away to be able to do it without shaming herself. After a few moments of deliberately ignoring the vile woman, she felt a harder tap on her shoulder, and after sighing dramatically, she quickly turned to look into some beautifully green coloured eyes. She looked up into a smiling face, perfect teeth and slick black hair, those eyes still staring at her.

"Erm . . ." Tifa stuttered, "How can I help?"

In the corner of her eye, she could see Lizzie checking out Tifa's new company, raking her dark brown eyes over the man's head, back and his backside, giving a nod of approval.

"I was hoping I could escort you to dinner" the man said, holding his hand out to take, "I saw you across the lobby and was wondering why a beautiful woman like yourself is on her own"

"Oh" Tifa said, shaking her head and smiling warmly, "I'm sorry. But I was waiting for my boyfriend, so I cannot escort you, but Elizabeth over there" she nodded to her 'friend' and hoped she would get rid of two people at the same time, "She had been waiting for a gentleman like yourself to escort here. I highly recommend her"

The man looked over his shoulder and was given a sickly smile by Lizzie who gave him a full finger wave. He turned back to Tifa, looking rather disappointed. "If you are sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely" Tifa grinned, "You won't find a finer woman on this ship, I assure you"

The man frowned for a split second then forced a smile on his face, nodded and turned to the larger woman, telling her the exact same thing he said to Tifa. Lizzie grinned widely and let herself get escorted into the other room that was hosting the ball they were attending. She watched as the pair left, making sure that they were both going to leave her alone. As soon she they both entered the other room, she let out all of her tension and let out her held in breath, placing her hands on her hips and turning back towards the staircase where she saw that one of the golden angels that decorated the lobby had come to life and was walking slowly towards her. This angel had sparkling blue eyes and his hair had kept the gold he had been made with. With further guidance of her mind, she dissolved the look of a fallen angel and concentrated on the God that was coming towards her, black suit perfect, tie the colour of fresh blood and shoes polished to perfection. As soon as he was in front of her, he gawked, eyes not being able to move away from her, mouth open in awe and hands twitching to reach out and take hold of her, to claim her forever.

"You look amazing" she breathed, her neck straining to look up at him, his height dominating her since he was still on the steps.

"Forget about me and look at you" Cloud croaked, his vibrant blue pools wide, "Gaia, Tifa, you look . . . man you look stunning. I don't know what to say, you have me utterly gob-smacked"

"You don't think it's a little too much?" she asked shyly, not used to comments like the ones she was receiving.

"I just want to pick you up and run with you back to our room, but since I know you're disgusted about the bed, I won't"

"Like I told you" she laughed, "I'm sleeping in the bathtub tonight. But you're free to join me if you like"

"Nah" he joked, "But I'll wake you up with the cold tap"

"Do it and die" she hissed, mock punching him in the arm as the lobby became empty and classical live music filtered from the other room. Quickly stepping down to the bottom where he was now normal height to her, he offered her his arm and gave her a stunning smile, a smile that warmed her insides. She took his offered arm and together they entered the ballroom, a waltz currently in procession. Women in various length and coloured dresses were going around in circles, a man in a suit to each of them also going around and around, some even stopping to get over their dizziness.

"If you think you're spinning me around" she warned, the motion of the other circling women making her feel ill, "Then you have another thing coming"

"I told you we were going to a ball" he answered, "What did you think we were going to do, square dance?"

"Oh sshh" she said, looking around for the buffet table, "Now, where is the food?"

Cloud sighed, "I told you to eat before we left"

"I thought you were speaking rhetorically" she mused, leaving his side and wandering around the edge of the room in the hopes of seeing some food, she came back rather disappointed, "There's wine but no food. I'm not big on ball dancing, let's go"

"We're here now" Cloud said, rolling his eyes, "And you look more amazing than you normally do, we can't waste that"

"Then we'll go eat?" she said, rather like a petulant child.

Cloud took her hands into his and gave them a squeeze, "Why not?"

"Ok" she breathed, "One dance, that's all I'll promise you"

"Now who needs to reintroduce themselves to 'fun'?" Cloud laughed as he pulled her by her hands and into the middle of the dance hall, couples twirling and moving around them, dancing to the theme of the music. He moved one of her hands to his shoulder and linked the fingers with the other, his other hand going to her waist. Once they were in position, he twirled her, her black dress shimmering in the light and going with the breeze. It wasn't exactly a flowing gown, but the side split made up for that. Despite not being in the best mood the whole day, the enthusiasm that Cloud put into them dancing made her brighten up and enjoy herself. Like he said, they could always go back to Costa once things breezed over – if they breezed over. But she didn't let herself think of that, she put all of her effort into getting the most out of the last day of her holiday with Cloud.

Getting into the dance pretty slowly, she let out a squeal of surprise once Cloud grabbed her gently by her waist and hosted her into the air, twirled and set her back to her feet again where she landed awkwardly because she didn't anticipate he would do a move like that. Grasping his hand harder so that she could keep on balance, a giggle left her lips as he span her again, this time she tripped and fell into his chest, his hard body the only thing between her and the cold cream floor. Straightening up, the only thing that she heard ring in her ears was his cool none-mocking laughter, shivers going up her spine at the sound. Rather embarrassed, she tried to wriggle from his hold, hoping she could leave the ballroom and hope that no one saw her trip or yelp.

"We've just got here" Cloud said, once again making her wonder if he could read minds, "And it's only been one song"

"I'm not good at all this sophisticated stuff" she mumbled, not meeting his gaze, the floor seeming more interesting, "I'm more at home in a pair of jeans and socialising in a pub. I don't fit in here"

"You said roughly the same thing on our first date" he said, not letting go of her arms, "That you're feeling out of place or something. I told you before, you're worth ten of any of these here, trust me"

"I have about ten Gil to my name" she huffed, stopping with trying to squirm away, "In a way, I'm just sponging off of you, all of this, the whole holiday, was all down to you"

"It was your birthday present" he said, trying to keep a snort out of his voice, "You don't pay towards a birthday gift"

Sighing, she connected her watery eyes with his bright ones full of concern, the depth in them almost breaking her heart, knowing that she had upset him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I've been emotional all day"

"I know you have" he chuckled, bringing her in for an almost bone crushing hug, "I know. If you don't want to stay, we don't have too"

"But you want to stay, don't you?" she asked into his chest.

"Not if you don't" he mumbled, pushing away from her to look directly at her, hands gently clasped onto her forearms, "Do you want to go for food now?"

"Yes" she laughed, a grin finally gracing her features.

"C'mon then" he beamed, offering her his arm which she took, going through the doors again but in the opposite directing, going towards any room that hosted food.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Was the bathtub comfortable?" Cloud asked as they were getting the suitcases packed and ready to get off The Sierra as soon as they docked.

"Very" Tifa replied, a yawn passing her lips straight after her answer, a tell-tale sign that she had not slept a wink at all, no matter how many blankets and quilts she had put down. Not having her man sleep beside her must have affected her more than she thought it would – not like he didn't offer – it's just that the bathtub was not big enough for the pair of them. As soon as they got to their room the night before after spending the rest of the night in Tifa's natural environment – a crowded pub full of drunk men and cigarette smoke – she had taken one look at the bed and refused to go anywhere near it, her mind filled with mental images of what other couples had done on it. Cloud, naturally, tried his hardest to persuade her into the bed, saying she was being silly, but nothing he said or did was about to convince her, her gag reflex coming into play if she even thought about sleeping in it. Now that she thought about it, the bathtub probably wasn't the most sanitary place to sleep either, Gaia knows what people did _there_!

"You don't look comfortable" Cloud commented, head cocked to one side as he folded the bed linin and placed it back onto the stripped bed.

"I slept like a baby in there" she lied, averting her gaze and pretending to busy herself with her clothes, folding, un-folding and folding them over and over again.

Cloud sighed slightly out of frustration, a hand going through his hair, "Is it just bed's you're paranoid about or is there other things you need to tell me about? Just in case I do something that makes you have a panic attack"

"I just don't like the idea of being on a bed where Gaia knows what has happened" she replied, zipping up her suitcase with ease since she had bought another one the night before in the little shop on the second floor of the ship, making packing a whole lot easier since she had now more things to shove inside. "It just freaks me out"

"Everything gets washed" he said, holding up the pillowcases to emphasise his point, "It's not like they leave them to be dirty. They know more than anyone that these beds can get 'unclean' easily, so it's not like they're going to risk a customer's health by not washing a dirty quilt"

"That's beside the point" she said, getting to her feet and brushing her loose hair from her face, "A well-used bed is a big no-no in my book"

"Depends on what you mean by well-used" Cloud smirked, "You've slept in my bed and that's well-used . . . but not in the way you're just thinking. It's been well _slept_ in. In fact, you're the first woman I've had in _that _bed. It's only about a year old. Anyway, that is way off topic. Look, are you done complaining so that we can be first in line to get off?"

"Yes" she said irritably, grabbing both handles of her suitcase and dragging them over to the door and gazed over her shoulder, "C'mon then, we want to get off quickly right?"

Sighing and shaking his head, he dropped the pillowcases on top of the folded sheets and joined her, picking up his own case and opening the door, letting her drag her own bags for a change, not in a gentlemanly mood.

They quickly got to where they needed to get off The Sierra, Midgars dark and uninviting colours putting her off instantly. The scent of things industrial and mechanic hit her nostrils as soon as they were within a hundred meters, the ship slowing down and getting ready to dock. Typically it was raining; they passed the raincloud as soon as they hit the shore that separated Midgar from Costa del Sol, the cloud deliberately hovering over the World's Capital. The rain paused as they soon came to an abrupt stop and after the platforms had been constructed, they were the first of the group of passengers to get off, going back underground to reach the reception and back onto Midgar soil.

"If that receptionist is there again" Tifa warned as they followed a family of obese members before hitting the door to the reception area, "Don't stand there and talk to her or I'll kill you"

"Is this another one of your paranoia's?" he asked, using his elbow to keep the door open as they went through, "What is up with you today? I feel like I've done something wrong"

Sighing, she got out of the way of the tidal wave of people and waited until he joined her to comfort him, "It's not anything you've done" she told him, feeling guilty, "I told you before, I just don't like the idea of being back here, where all of those-" she quickly looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance of them, "-werewolves are out to get me"

"No need to worry about them" he consoled, "I'm here for you, if they even dare to look at you, you know I'll protect you with my life"

"Yeah, Reno and his cronies too" she grunted, folding her arms, "I guess that since he's going to be hanging around me for a while, the only thing I can hope for is for you two to get along. I don't want you ripping out each other's throats as I'm getting dragged away to my death"

"I won't even look at him" Cloud said, "But if he does anything, I'm well in my right to react"

She half glared at him, "I don't want you two fighting, even though I don't care if he gets hurt. I don't want you to get into any trouble with your-" another quick glance around "-vampire leader" she avoided saying the name 'Sephiroth', remembering Clouds reaction when she had last used it.

"Give me a break" Cloud chuckled, "I've only ever met him once, and he introduced himself with a pitiful punch to the face. Trust me, I'm just going to pretend he doesn't exist"

"Good" she replied, grabbing the handles of her suitcase again, "Let's get the car and go home. I can just tell Aeriths waiting for me in anticipation"

"And photos?" Cloud laughed

"We took none remember?" she said, "It's all been filmed because you're dumb enough to not be able to show up in photo's. Seriously, when vampires evolved, whose bright idea was it to have you not show in pictures?"

"We were invented before cameras" Cloud replied, sensing her joking tone, "So blame cameras, not us"

Laughing they left the reception area, blanking the blonde haired receptionist they had met on their way to Costa and went and retrieved the car that had been parked in the car park that was used by holiday makers. They shoved all of their belongings into the boot of the car and onto the back seats because the boot was not big enough to hold everything. As they sat down, Tifa checked the dashboard and saw that it was ten-fifteen in the morning, perfect time to answer Aeriths forthcoming onslaught of questions as soon as she got home. The drive home was a quiet one, not a lot of traffic was on the roads since it was a Sunday morning. She looked out of the window and frowned at the grey sky and the dark clouds that she knew were holding even more rain, waiting for the time to throw it at her. At the moment it was damp, and a cold mist had fallen and the fog lights of the car had to be put onto their highest. It took them half of the time to reach her house than it did going to the shipping dock, something she was not amused about. She waited for Cloud to turn the car off completely before she thrust the door open and stepped out, her foot hitting uneven tarmac and her small heel of her ankle boot going into a little pothole. Keeping her balance in a dignified way, she marched over towards the back of the car, lifted the lid and grabbed her bags, the sound of them dropping to the floor making her arrival reality in her eyes. She looked up as she heard a bang not far away and saw something pink fly down the steps of her front door and then something light but powerful knocking her to the floor, then she heard a high pitched squeal where her ears burned and her hands were unable to reach up and cup them.

"You should have rung me" she heard Aerith yelp as the arms around her neck began restricting her breathing, "I could have set up a welcome back gathering or something"

"That's why we didn't call" Cloud chuckled, coming over but not helping, "We didn't want a fuss"

"Well, you still should have called me" Aerith complained, leaning up a bit to get a better look at her friend, "You look amazing by the way. You're the only person in Midgar with a real tan"

She quickly glanced at Cloud and frowned slightly at Clouds still pale skin, "What did you do? Not leave the house?"

Cloud blinked and gave her a confused look, then realised that he forgot to apply any fake tan to his body since he couldn't tan naturally, so he just shook his head and said, "I stayed in the shade. I don't tan, I just fry"

"Oh" Aerith said, not moving from her spot where Tifa's face began turning blue since Aerith was still restricting her airflow, "I'm the same, I return as a lobster when I come home from holidays"

Cloud nodded then added, "You might want to stop showing Tifa you're affection, just for the moment. I don't think she can breathe"

"Hhmm?" she looked down and squealed, jumping to her feet, clasping her hands together and bowing her head, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just got so excited that you were back. I'm so sorry"

"It's- it's ok" Tifa choked out, sitting up and gasping for much missed air, her head feeling slightly dizzy, "No damage done"

"Come inside" Aerith smiled, reached forward and helping her friend up, "We'll eat and drink and you can both tell me about your amazing holiday"

Cloud chuckled as he watched Aerith drag his still dazed girlfriend into their house and left him to deal with the bags, not that he minded. He grabbed Tifa's bags and left his own in the car as he locked the car and hoisted the bags over each shoulder and carried them up the little steps leading to the front door. He carefully placed the bags onto the floor, closed the door and entered the living room where Tifa was getting bombarded with all sorts of questions, like predicted.

"What was the hotel like?" Aerith asked as he came into the room and took his seat in the armchair since the two girls took up all of the space on the sofa, "Was it really grand and beautiful?"

"Actually" Tifa smiled, Aeriths enthusiasm was something she really missed, "We stayed in Clouds Villa. And yes, it was really nice before you ask, but it was the beach where we spent most of our time. The sand was so yellow, the sea so blue and the sky was absolutely gorgeous. And the sun! It never stopped shining"

"Oh wow" Aerith breathed, "You could have sent some of that sun over here. It's only been raining here, it's like you took the sun with you. Oh, I'm glad you had an amazing time, but I'm even gladder that you're back"

"I bet you are" Tifa laughed, "Have you been all lonely and bored without me here?"

"Actually, no" Aerith admitted, determined and excited to get her news out, "I've been hanging around with someone all week"

"Oh?" Tifa said, rather confused since Aerith didn't know many people and she wasn't one for making friends so quickly, "Can I ask whom?"

Aerith tilted her head towards Cloud and smiled, "Your brother. I met him again in the supermarket not long after you both left and we've stayed in touch since. Zack's been saving me from my boredom"

"Wait a minute" Tifa spluttered as Cloud went into rigid shock or anger, she wasn't sure which, "You've been hanging around with Zack Fair?"

Aerith rolled her eyes, totally oblivious to the angry man across the room with his fingernails digging into the arms of the chair he was sat on, "That's what I just said" she sighed, "And you know what else? I don't mind telling you this because you're my best friend, but I think him and I are more than just _friends_"

"More than just friends?" Tifa repeated, eye twitching. "Please tell me that means something other than what I'm thinking"

Aerith paused, looking at the dark haired woman and seeing her shocked rather than pleased, "You say that like it's a bad thing" Aerith whispered, rather hurt.

"That's because it is" Cloud growled venomously, seeing only red, "I told him to stay away"

"But why?" Aerith yelped, tears forming in her eyes, "He's a genuine good man. He's kind, generous, and funny and he's a true gentleman. He didn't rush me into anything, he told me that we'd go by my pace which we have. Why are you both acting like this is a bad thing? I thought you'd be happy that I'm happy"

"I am" Tifa said quickly, grasping her friend's hands in hers, "It's just that Zack-"

"Is a good for nothing liar who only cares for himself" Cloud interrupted, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Tifa growled, watching as he quickly swept over to the door and down the hallway. "You're not leaving in that state!"

"I'm calm" came his grunted reply as he opened the front door and closed t behind him. Tifa was torn between staying with Aerith and going after Cloud, but as tears came from her friends green eyes, she decided that Cloud could sort out is own problems for the time being.

"Why are you both angry?" Aerith sobbed, "Zack is a good man. He hasn't forced himself onto me, hasn't hurt or insulted me, and he's never foul-mouthed either of you. Why don't you like him, Tifa? I understand that he and Cloud aren't on good terms at the moment, but what has Zack done to offend _you_?"

Tifa sighed and looked away, unable to face her properly, "Nothing" she replied, torn between her emotions, "I know that Zack is a genuine and decent guy, it's just that-"

"Cloud has been saying stuff to you?" Aerith wrongly concluded.

"No" Tifa said, knowing that her problem lay with Zack being _what _he was rather than _who _he was. If Zack had been human, Tifa would have no problems with him, she would even celebrate with her friend. But Zack was not human, and that was the problem. Tifa just couldn't accept it, even if it did mean being hypocritical.

"Then what is it?" Aerith growled, ripping her hands away and wiping her eyes, shocking Tifa since she hardly ever saw Aerith angry, "Has he said something to you, or done anything wrong? Do you know something about him that I don't? Because I see no reason why you should dislike him, Tifa!"

"I don't dislike him" Tifa admitted, "On the contrary, I do like him, it's just-"

"Cloud saying things to you" Aerith said again, balling her hands into fists, "What has he said? I can disprove them, all of them! I'll sit here all day if I have too" she paused, "When Cloud left, he said that Zack was a liar, what did that mean, what has he lied about?"

"I don't know myself" Tifa admitted, she had been wondering the same question as soon as Zack was even mentioned, "It's between them"

"He would never hurt me" Aerith continued, "I . . . I just know that. I'm good at telling whether people are genuine or not and Zack _is_, every part of my body is telling he that I can trust him, and I do. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course"

"Then trust me on this, please. Trust me and trust him. If you do, I can make you see why, I promise neither of us will let you down"

Torn still, Tifa looked down at her hands, wondering what thought in her head she should go with. The facts were that Zack was a vampire that had done something wrong in the past. Something that only Cloud and he knew about. Another fact was that Zack was trying to make up for his mistake but it was Cloud that wasn't letting him do so. And another one was that her friend really liked him, and if Aeriths persistence showed anything, then that feeling was mutual.

Based on her romantic side, she wanted to go with her last thought and trust the pair of them, but the first fact was making her argue with herself.

Would Zack be like Cloud? Would he be caring, loving and honest? Would he protect Aerith with every fibre in his being? She had only met him a few times briefly, but looking into Aeriths pleading face, she knew that he would.

She only ever wanted her friend to be safe and happy, and if Zack did that, what right did she have to stand in the way? What right did she have to stop Aerith being happy? She couldn't tell Aerith who she should or shouldn't see, but she could be there for her and support her, with whatever decisions she came up with, whether she agreed with them or not.

Forgetting whether Zack was a vampire or not, she leant over towards her friend and grabbed her into a tight hug, saying close into her ear, "I trust you", knowing that if Zack messed up, Clouds rage would be the last thing he would be worrying about.

_To make this chapter small, I've split it into two. So I guess I'll apologise for it being short. But, as a positive, y'all get a quicker update and an extra chapter :D_

_Hope you liked it and I promise to try and updater faster than I currently am. _

_Please leave a comment because they do make me write faster, hee hee. _

_Hope you enjoyed your Easter and day/s off work. _

_Keza xXx_


	22. Brotherly Love?

**Lockhart007**

_Hey again. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please don't forget to review. Love you all._

_Also, I've been thinking – do you want to see any more chapters that are in 1__st__ person? Let me know :3_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"I'm calm" he snarled just before he closed the door, trying hard not to slam it in his current frustration. Running both hands through his hair, he let out an airy sigh, tipping his head towards the sky where droplets began falling in a sprinkle, not yet a full shower. Opening his eyes, he gazed at his car and fought with plenty of ideas that had just formed in his head. One of them was to go back in and apologise to Aerith, but it would be an empty and false apology. Another was to just go home and down his sorrows with alcohol, but he didn't think he had enough to be able to drown himself in. The next thought came into his head just as he was about to move down the concrete steps and onto the pavement.

Clutching his car keys tightly in his hand, he made a rash choice to go with his new formed plan, it wasn't well thought out but it would make him feel a whole lot better. Unlocking the car via the remote, he roughly tugged the door open and got inside, flopping harshly onto the black leather seat and thrusting the key into the ignition at the same time as he slammed the door closed. Quickly speeding out of his spot since the road was clear, he headed directly to his destination, all traffic lights turning green as he approached and hardly any other vehicles were in his way, obviously fate wanted him to act out his newly hatched plan more than he did.

Stopping not far from the house he needed to be at, he got out of the car and went around the back, opening the boot and taking out a crowbar that he kept for any emergencies – like if the car broke down or he needed it for any other uses, like today. Locking up, he went over to the door, looked around to see the deserted street and knocked, hoping that the person he was after was alone. Tapping his foot impatiently, he listened out for any signs of noise coming from inside, and moments later he heard feet scuffing on the carpet and the locks unclick from their latches and then the handle turned and the door opened.

Giving himself a split second to make sure it was the right person, Cloud quickly swung the crowbar backwards and flung it forwards, aiming his attack anywhere on the person. A loud metal clunk cracked from the contact of the bar onto skull and it echoed harshly down the empty street and around the also empty house. The man he attacked let out a shocked yelped as soon as he was struck and raised his arms to cover his face. Cloud raised the crowbar to strike again, but growled deeply as an arm was thrust out and the bar was taken from his hands and flung behind him.

He glared into eyes that were the same colour as his and sent a fist into the stomach of the owner of those eyes, hearing another sound of pain coming from their mouth.

"Clo-?" the man yelled, the tone a mixture of pain, shock and confusion.

"I told you to stay away" Cloud hissed, kicking the still shocked man in the stomach and sending the black-haired man flying down the hallway and into the far wall, "Why don't you ever listen?"

Zack shook his head and slowly rolled to his feet, brushing plaster from his hair, plaster that came from the now cracked wall where his head had connected with it. It fell to the floor like really bad dandruff. "What are you talking about?" he grumbled as Cloud closed the door behind him, away from sight if someone was to wander by.

"Don't act dumb" Cloud snarled as he watched Zack raise his head and stare at him, his bare stomach imprinted with his boot mark, the skin the colour of burning fire. "I told you to stay away from them! Stay away from Tifa and Aerith, but what do you go and do? You get all cosy with Aerith when I told you not to"

"Cloud" Zack said, trying to reason with his furious brother by using a gentle tone, "It's not like I planned to meet up with her again, it was just sort of an accident that we met in the store, and to be honest, I don't regret it. I really do like her, I won't hurt her"

"You said the same to me not long after you changed me" Cloud snarled, "But that promise went empty"

"I didn't intend to hurt you back then" Zack pleaded, wincing as he laid a hand onto his burning stomach where he was kicked, "I told you why, Cloud. He would have killed you if I didn't do as he said"

"This is not about me" Cloud roared, readying himself for another attack, "This is about that naive girl who now has strong feelings for you because you couldn't do as you were told. What if she was to be involved in all of this? What if she found out about vampires and Sephiroth disapproved? She'd be killed and it would be your fault"

"I'm not going to let her know anything about us" Zack said, "I'd never let her get into any danger like that. But then again, you're one to talk, what about Tifa? She's going through all sorts of crap because _she _knows, and I don't see you having a problem with that. Rather than distance yourself away from her to protect her, you're dating her, putting her in constant danger"

Cloud growled ferociously, like a rabid lion, "You don't think I know that?" he snapped, "You don't think I beat myself up about that every day? Every time I'm near her or see her in any danger that was caused by her knowing me? You don't think I know that it would be easy for me to walk away? But I can't, not now that she's in jeopardy that I've put her in, and I don't want to see you do that to Aerith. She's not as strong as Tifa; she won't cope with it all. That's why I told you to stay away, for her safety. But you can't even do that right"

"You're not my mother or father" Zack hissed, beginning to slowly lose his cool, "You can't tell me what to do or tell me who I can or cannot associate myself with. You're just my little brother who is throwing a fit over nothing that he has nothing to do with"

Clouds narrowed eyes went even narrower, "Say that again" he whispered.

Knowing he was walking on eggshells but not caring, Zack straightened himself up, arms locked at his side and feet apart, ready to move quickly if he needed to. He took in a deep breath and said, slowly, "You're acting like a petulant little boy who's getting angry about nothing that concerns you"

There was a paused where Zack watched as Cloud balled his hands and took in a deep breath, his eyes shut and his face showing neutrality, not even anger that he had been showing mere seconds ago. Then suddenly, his eyes snapped open, the colour of his iris's bright green instead of their normal blue and like a lightning bolt, he was a blur heading towards him, a streak of yellow and black hit him full on, pain shooting through his body as powerful fists and booted feet connected with his top-bare body.

Letting Cloud hit a few blows, Zack easily overpowered his sibling, grabbing a fist that was aimed at his face and spinning him around, reaching around for the blonds' other arm in the hopes of restraining him. Cottoning on fast, Cloud reached behind with his free hand, grabbed Zacks hair and with all his strength, flung his brother over his back and into the wall that was facing him. Zack collided backwards and upside down, his body now imprinted into the wall and plaster scattered the floor.

"Cloud, stop this!" he yelled as he dodged a fist that hit the same wall, cracking it even further. The house shook slightly with the power of the blow and Zack was glad – if only for a split second – that it had not been his face that took the hit. "You're acting childish"

He thrust his body forwards and grabbed the blond around his neck, throwing him to the floor and moving to pin the rest of his body down. He was quickly straddling the younger of the two, reaching out and holding his arms down. He only got a glance of Clouds furious face before a knee connected with his groin and he was rolled over onto his front, fingers roughly in his hair and his head was forced back before it was thrown forwards into the carpet, his nose snapping to the side with the force. Being stronger, Zack managed to easily buck Cloud off and grab him by his arm and swing him around and force him into the already abused wall, pinning his arms behind his back and using all his power to keep him pinned.

"Stop this" Zack hissed in his brother's ear, feeling Cloud internally wince as his body was pushed even further into the wall. "We can talk about this civilly. There is no need to beat each other up. Now, are you willing to sit down and talk about this?"

"Get off me" Cloud snarled, trying his hardest to get free but not succeeding. He momentarily forgot that Zack was stronger than he was, and that he had never been able to beat him in a fight, not as humans and never as vampires.

"Not until you promise me you'll act civil" Zack instructed, not letting go or softening his hold, "Promise me that and I'll let you go"

Cloud let out a growl, about to tell Zack where to stuff his request, but a twist of his arm made him hiss out in pain and concede. "Fine, whatever" he snarled, "Just get off me!"

"Please?"

"Don't push your luck"

Sighing, Zack gave him one last concerned look before carefully releasing his brother's arms and quickly stepping back so that he was now in the living room where he was cleaning before the current interruption. He watched closely, waiting to react if Cloud went back on his word but all that Cloud did was rub his arms where they had been held and turned to face him, his face showing hate but his body showing no signs of wanting to speed forward and attack again.

"That's better" Zack breathed, letting out his held in breath, "Now, if you'll kindly take a seat-"

"I'd rather stand" Cloud snapped, "I'm not staying long, so there's no need to put the kettle on"

Zack raised his hands in surrender, "Fine with me" he said coolly, "Ok, so start talking"

"I've said everything I came to say" Cloud said, straightening up, "Stay away from Aerith and we'll have no problems"

"No can do" Zack said, putting his hands into his jeans pockets and scratching his left ankle with his right foot, now at ease, "You see, I've grown rather attached to Aerith and vice-versa. I don't want to leave her"

"What part of _you're putting her in danger_ don't you understand?" Cloud growled, resisting the urge to start off another fight, "I know you'll just say you'll protect her with all your might and nothing will hurt her. But that is what you said to me, all those years ago. And we both know where that ended"

"I'm not to blame for what Genesis did" Zack said, knowing that now they were treading on dangerous water where at any moment, he could fall and drown, "True, I could have done something about it but didn't. But he would have killed you if I went running to Angeal or tried to stop him"

"Yeah" Cloud laughed, and not in a nice way, more scornfully, "But instead, you _helped_ him"

"No" Zack hissed, "It wasn't like that. He would have hurt you even more if I didn't do as he instructed. I only did all that in the hopes that I could think up a plan later to stop him"

"You abandoned me" Cloud said, his voice now hurt, "When I needed you the most, you abandoned me, and helped him hurt me more" he shook his head and his eyes turned back to their calm blue, the green of his eyes back to normal, no longer the bright green that they were, a colour that vampire eyes turned when they were at their most angry or when they were ready for a big fight. "Anyway" Cloud continued, "Like I said, this is not about me. I just don't want to see you hurt Aerith. Because if you do, in turn it'll hurt Tifa and then me. I can't see either of them go through so much pain, pain that I not long went through. I don't think I can cope with that, not again"

"I'll never hurt her" Zack croaked, "I may have failed at protecting you but I won't with her, I won't let myself. You have to trust me on that"

"You lost all my trust years ago" Cloud snapped. He then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I can tell I'm getting nowhere with this, right?"

Zack shook his head, "You may have had a chance if you hadn't come barging in here with a crowbar" it was meant to be a little joke, but Cloud didn't see the funny side of it. "Look" Zack continued, "I'll show you that you can trust me. I'm taking Aerith out to a restaurant later tonight and neither of us would mind if you and Tifa came along too. Make it a double date or something like that. I'll show you that I'm being honest with you and that you should believe me when I say that I'll never hurt her, ever"

Cloud scoffed, "No thanks. I'd rather spend the night with Sephiroth than with you. So I'll decline your . . . _generous _offer"

"Please" Zack pleaded, reaching out, "How can you ever learn to trust me if you won't even spend time anywhere near me? _I'm_ trying, why can't you?"

Cloud looked at Zacks out-stretched hand, wanting so much to believe his brother and have it like it was before, before all of the mess. He just wanted to reach out too, take his brothers hand and embrace him, to hug him and believe that everything would be alright. Oh, he wanted it so much but his conflicted mind overrode his pained heart and he shook his head.

"I can't" he whispered, looking away from Zacks determined face. "I can't let myself feel relaxed with you at the moment; I can't risk getting hurt by you again. Don't think I hate you, Zack, because I don't. I never did, I just can't leave myself open for you to devastate me again, because it hurt so much the last time, and I can't bear for it to happen again. I wish I could be your brother again, but at the moment, I see you nothing more than an enemy. Nothing more, nothing less. And . . . and I'm sorry"

And not looking back to see Zacks heartbroken face and the painful tears in his eyes, Cloud left the house, his own eyes watery as he closed the door behind him and slumped his way to the car, feeling low and extremely sick.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Cloud, answer your phone. I need to know that you're ok" Tifa spoke into her mobile phone later that night, "I'm worried. Please, just call me back. I love you" she hung up and clutched her phone close to her chest, above her quickly beating heart. She entered the kitchen where Aerith was sat at the table sipping on a cola and reading a book. She was going on a date tonight but didn't seem in a rush to get ready. That was something Tifa envied about her friend, because Aerith could look brilliant in a bin bag and have eyes on her, whereas Tifa had to take hours picking out a dress and applying make up to make herself look good. Beauty was not effortless for her like it was with Aerith.

"He'll be ok" Aerith said as Tifa took a seat opposite her and slammed her phone down onto the wooden table top, "He'll call back soon, I promise. I bet his phone has no battery or that he's nowhere near it. So don't worry"

"I'm trying not too" Tifa sighed, reading the cover of Aeriths book that was a romance novel written by a woman she had never heard of, "But I can't help it"

"He'll be fine" Aerith smiled, placing her bookmark at the spot she was up to and placing the book down, folding her arms on top of it and giving her friend her full attention, "He'll come to you when he's ready"

"I hope so" Tifa smiled, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage, hoping it would calm her nerves. "He left in such a mood that I'm scared he's gone and done something stupid"

"Like what?" Aerith asked.

"Like hunt for Zack" Tifa said, shuddering at the thought of two vampires going at each other in a brawl. It was bad enough for her when she watched a vampire fight a werewolf. But two vampires fighting made her cringe even more. She hoped it was something she would never witness.

"Brothers fight all the time" Aerith chuckled, unfazed, "They might come away with a black eye each but nothing more. They won't seriously damage each other"

'_You would think that if you didn't know that each of them has the strength to punch an elephant unconscious_' Tifa thought, taking another swig of her drink.

"Now that I say that" Aerith said thoughtfully, "Zack better not turn up tonight covered in bruises. If he does, I'm having serious words with the pair of them"

"I'll do more than have words with them" Tifa smiled, checking her phone for messages, even thought it was right next to her. "When are you leaving?"

Aerith checked the clock, "In about two hours. We're going to a little restaurant not far away. Not heard of it but Zack says it's a nice place"

"I hope you have a great time" Tifa said, "And when you get back, I want details of everything, you hear?"

"Of course" Aerith laughed. She turned her head and asked, "How should I wear my hair? Up or down?"

"What are you wearing?"

"That red dress I got a few years ago"

"Then down" Tifa said, "Definitely down"

"I thought that too, but I needed another opinion" Aerith beamed.

Tifa laughed, "Aerith, you could be bald and still look amazing. You have nothing to worry about, sweetie"

Aerith grinned even more and opened her book again. Deciding she was too tired to even eat and knowing she was going to have a long day tomorrow, she bid goodnight to her friend and climbed the stairs to her room, her suitcases and their contents scattered hazardously around the room. Flopping onto her bed with her arms outstretched besides her, she watched as the lights from the street coming from the new window, (it had been put in whilst she was on holiday),danced on the roof, watching the shapes it produced when a flying insect cast its shadow, a shadow a hundred times bigger than the bug itself. Every-so-often the headlights of a car would pass through the room like a scanner, making sure there was something inside. It made her shiver involuntarily, thinking that she was under surveillance, and not in the nice way. If the werewolves wanted to attack her, now was the perfect time. There were only two mere humans in the house without a vampire or 'healthy' werewolf in sight.

She got up and went over to the window, looking down onto the street and seeing no curious figures or shadows. She half expected to see the face of Reno staring up at her, making sure she was safe and that nothing would disturb her, but the only living things see saw were a few insects and two teenagers pass by the house. Disappointed about not seeing a blond head, she tugged the curtains together and crossed the room over to her computer, the one thing that had survived in her room when she was attacked by the first Rouge Werewolf that had dared to attack her at home. She clicked the computer on and waited for it to wake up, wanting something to do to take her mind away from everything. That included vampires, werewolves and boyfriends that left without a word after coming come from a marvellous holiday.

She didn't do any work on the computer, just played games like solitaire and minesweeper, but it passed the time, surprising her when she looked at the little clock in the right hand corner and seeing that an hour and a half had passed when it felt like only ten minutes. She watched as the cards on the screen bounced around when she placed the last king onto the pile of cards on the top of the screen, making her jump out of her skin when her phone that was still on her bed vibrated and sent out a tune from one of her favourite bands. She got out of her chair and went over to her phone, sitting down on her bed and checking the caller ID – Cloud.

Sighing, she flipped her phone open and said irritably, "What?"

"Hey" came his dull reply, "Sorry I missed all of your calls, I've not been near my phone and it's on silent"

"Oh" she uttered, not believing him, "Well, you're here now. I wanted to ask where you went when you stormed off earlier on. And don't lie to me, I'm already sick of people doing that to me"

She heard him sigh and tut, making her blood boil slightly, "I went to talk to Zack" he admitted.

Just as she presumed, "Talk or fight?" she asked.

Another sigh, "What do you think?"

"I hope he kicked your arse" she commented, laying down and putting her phone on loud speaker and resting it near her head, too lazy to keep hold of it.

"Gee thanks" he replied moodily, she heard crackling and presumed that he moved his phone from one ear to the other, "And it was a draw"

"Only someone who loses says that it ended in a draw" she smiled, turning over onto her front, "Have you got bruises?"

"I thought you were on my side" he said in a little wine, "And no. But I bet he has my foot print on his stomach still. Serves him right for being too lazy to even cloth himself"

"You didn't make any visible bruises for the human eye did you?" she asked, "If you did, Aerith is going to kill you"

"Nah" Cloud chuckled, "Oh, guess what Zack actually did?"

"What?"

"He had the nerve to invite us both along with him and Aerith on their date at the place they're going to tonight. Like some sort of double date, I refused, naturally"

She shot up into a sitting position and stared at her phone like it had just set itself alight, mouth open and eyes wide. She picked it up quickly and yelped, "You did what?"

"I refused" Cloud repeated, his tone questioning.

"Nuh-huh" she said, shaking her head even though he couldn't see her, "You're going to call him now and accept his offer. I don't care right now what happened in the past with you two, but right here, now, in the present he is dating my best friend and you are dating me, and we'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other whether we want to or not. The least you can do is learn to be civil to Zack"

"You're starting to sound like him" Cloud replied coldly.

"Good" she said determined, "It just shows that it's you with the problem, not anyone else"

"And it also shows that you are clearly not on my side" he scowled, "One little sob story and you change your mind. Well sorry to disappoint you, but if you want to go you'll be by yourself, I won't be attending. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is"

"Cloud" she said threateningly, "You're going to be there whether I have to drag you there myself or not. Look, you don't have to talk to him, just be there and show me that you can be in his presence without kicking up a fuss. Can you do that for me?"

"No"

"Not even for me?"

". . . Don't try to emotionally blackmail me, Tifa"

"Why? Is it working?"

He sighed, "Maybe"

"Look, it's only one night" she continued, "Do this and then I'm in your debt . . . again"

Another sigh, "Alright" he huffed, making her grin and throw her free fist above her head, punching the air in triumph, "I'm not happy about this"

"I know, baby" she smiled, cooing him like she would to a small child, "I'll make it up to you later"

"Sure. Whatever" he sighed, "Have you even asked Aeriths permission for this?"

"She won't mind" Tifa laughed, "She'll be thrilled by the idea. If given the choice, she would be the one to think it up in the first place. We've got half an hour, get dressed up nicely and be here on the hour, ok?"

He grumbled a reply before hanging up. Yelling in joy, she threw her phone in the air and caught in skilfully in one hand. She jumped from her bed and ran over to her bedroom door and flung it open.

"Aerith!" she yelled, "Get your arse into gear and get dressed. We're going on a date"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Ding-Dong_

Aerith jumped slightly at the sound, her eyes widening as she turned her head away from the mirror in the corridor and towards the door where a figure could be seen in the glass. Patting down her red dress and flicking her loose hair from off her shoulder, she went over to the door and opened it, grinning as she gazed up into Zacks twinkling eyes, a bunch of tulips in his hands.

"Hope I'm-" he paused, coughed and briefly looked behind him, "-_we're_ not too late"

Aerith grinned and snuck a look behind her boyfriend, seeing Cloud leant up against his car, arms and legs crossed and gazing moodily down the street. She gazed back up at Zack and smiled sweetly.

"Just on time" she whispered, reaching up and pecking him on the mouth, embarrassed because of Tifa behind her watching.

"Don't mind me" Tifa smiled, draping her black cardigan over her arm and crossing her legs at the ankles, the black heels of her stilettos clicking together. "I'm not watching you, I promise"

Zack chuckled and looked over at them both, Tifa in her short, royal blue dress and Aerith in her long red one, looking as grand as ever, her auburn hair falling freely down her back, not straight but not bushy either, just perfect little ringlets that he wanted to play with. She looked like the angel he first thought she was when he first clamped eyes on her.

"Beautiful" he whispered to her, brushing his fingers gently through her fridge and taking one of her hands into his and kissed the back of it, "As always".

Aerith chuckled and blushed as red as her clothing, "Oh you" she giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand, acting like a love struck school girl. "C'mon, let's go before they give away our table" she paused and said, "You did ring them and change it to a four seated table, didn't you?"

"I did it as soon as I got off the phone with Cloud when he told me that he and Tifa would be joining us" Zack nodded.

"Where is he?" Tifa asked, "Sulking?"

Zack glanced over his shoulder and at his brother who hadn't moved an inch, "Pretty much" he confirmed, "I'm guessing you persuaded him?"

"Of course" Tifa said, walking forwards as the girls went to move outside, "He would face dear consequences if he dared disobey me"

Zack laughed and offered Aerith his arm and guided her down the steps and towards his car which Tifa recognised instantly as a Rolls Royce Phantom. She marvelled at its shiny black surface and chuckled at the little ornament that was perched on the nose of the car.

"You have a good taste in cars, Zack" she complimented.

"It's not his" Cloud grunted, still not moving, "It belongs to his friend, Angeal. He sold his car three years ago so he had enough to run away across the world" he sharply turned his head and looked his brother straight in the eyes, "Right?"

Zack, however, seemed unfazed, "Obviously. But he doesn't know I'm using it so this is just between us, ok?"

Aerith chuckled and waited as Zack opened the passenger seat door for her and closed it once she sat down, then quickly moving to the other side and bowing Tifa into the back, "Ladies first" he smiled.

Cloud rolled his eyes and got into the other side as Tifa thanked Zack and got in the same time, both of the doors closing together.

"Oh" Tifa said, bouncing a little in her seat, "Comfy"

Cloud growled lightly as he pulled his safety belt across his chest and clicked it in. Doing it really for show rather than his personal safety, a simple car crash wouldn't scratch him. Aerith was the only one in the dark about what was really going on between the quarrelling brothers and that disheartened Tifa slightly, knowing that her friend's relationship was already starting on a big secret. But knowing it was for her safety, (or even possibly for her life), Tifa remained quiet. Some things needed to go untold.

Zack checked to see if everyone had strapped themselves in before turning out of their spot – the car wedged between Tifas Ford Focus and Clouds Aston Martin -, and drove carefully down the road, two little cars passing him on the other side, their highlights blaring and temporarily dazzling her and making her see nothing but white.

"Where is it that we're going?" Aerith asked, placing her little handbag onto her lap and folding her hands on top of it.

"You'll see" Zack grinned, stopping at a red light where a large truck stopped behind them, its monstrous lights entering the car and lighting it up light an enthusiastic Christmas Tree.

Aerith squealed in delight and looked in the mirror and grinned at Tifa's reflection where Tifa mimicked the action. She looked to her side and saw that Cloud was resting his head on his hand, his elbow propped up on the frame of the door. He was gazing out of the window, with a look that told her that he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was now. She felt guilty but only for a split second, knowing that him being here was for the best.

They started moving once the light turned green and they took an instant left, heading towards the posh side of Midgar – if there was such a thing. They soon parked in a quiet spot where only a few other cars were parked. Zack turned the engine off, got out and quickly moved over to Aeriths side, helping her out of her seat. Aerith beamed as she took his outstretched hand and let herself get pulled up. Cloud scowled as he got out himself and slammed his door closed and moving to mimic his brother's action by doing the same thing with Tifa.

She took his hand but helped herself up, patting out the creases in her dress. She looked up and gazed around the Wutainese styled restaurant they had arrived at. The roof was high and triangular shaped, made out of thick, blood red bricks. The walls were smooth and cream, paper lanterns adorning the sides of the building, sending out a red and pinkish glow. Tall palm trees lined the car park, little white lights entwined around the braches and their trunks, giving it an aura of fantasy.

Being the most excited out of the foursome, Aerith grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him forwards just as he managed to lock the car doors. Watching them go at speed, Cloud and Tifa followed slowly behind, silent and steady. She guessed he was blaming her for his presence. They reached the double wooden doors where Zack and Aerith were waiting for them, Aerith unable to keep the glee from her face.

"Isn't this exciting?" she said mainly to Tifa who smiled gently back, "I've never been on a _double _date before" she clung harder to Zack who just rolled his eyes with a huge grin on his face.

"Ladies first" he said, motioning to the door that he had open.

Aerith let go and practically pranced in, followed closely by Tifa who nodded as thanks as she followed her friend inside, waiting for the guys to enter behind them. But something was holding them up, and Tifa turned to see Cloud giving his brother the meanest death glare he could muster, his eyes shining with distaste and his mouth set in a deep frown.

"After you" Zack said calmly, never leaving Clouds gaze.

"I can open doors for myself" Cloud said gently, not moving from where he stood. "I don't need your help to do that"

"This is out of courtesy" Zack said, eyebrow raised. "Even you can accept that from me"

Cloud remained silent, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket and kept in eye contact, showing that he was not going to move from where he stood. Zack sighed and half entered through the door.

"Suit yourself" he said, not looking back as the door shut behind him, joining the girls where they were stood confused, Tifa slightly furious, glaring as Cloud eventually came through the door, not looking at anyone. Zack, keeping the frown away from his face, pretending that Clouds little act didn't hinder him, he turned to the man waiting for them to take them to their seats. After telling this man his name, they were directed to a table in the corner with four seats. The room was rather dark, the candles from the tables lighting up the whole room. They sat next to their partner, facing the opposite the other sex – Tifa besides Cloud and facing Zack and Aerith sat with Zack and opposite Cloud. They picked up their menus and scanned them, the women taking longer since neither man cared what they ate. Deciding on soup – still not hungry – Tifa put down her menu and waited with the other two whilst Aerith took her time in picking what she wanted to eat. Minutes later, Zack was the only one still waiting patiently, the other two rather bored with her choosing something then totally changing her mind when the waiter came over to ask for their order.

"I'm so sorry" Aerith said franticly, brow furrowed as she raked her eyes over the menu once again, "I just can't decide! They all look so delicious"

"We'll come back here then" Zack said cheerily, "We'll carry on coming back here until you've had everything on the menu. But please, can you choose something now? Our acquaintances are becoming impatient"

"Don't mind us" Tifa huffed, her chin resting on her hand as Cloud was leant back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes shut, "It's not like some of us have work in the morning"

"Okay! Okay!" Aerith yelped, planting her menu onto the table loudly, making Cloud quickly open his eyes in surprise, "I'll have whatever you're having, Tifa"

"Finally" Cloud breathed under his breath, straightening up.

Grinning, Zack raised his hand and motioned to the waiter that they were ready to order. A middle aged man with black wisps of hair and a bald patch sauntered over towards them. His uniform was dark green and unmistakably Wutainese. He wore small spectacles that were perched on the tip of his long nose.

"Ready to order?" he asked, his voice even leaving a trace of a Wutainese accent.

Zack nodded, "We sure are!" he waved his hand at the women so that they could order first. After two bowls of soup were ordered, Cloud ordered a salad and Zack the biggest thing he could order – a whole roast chicken to himself with all of the vegetables under the sun. A bottle of wine was soon served in a bucket of ice (Zack with an orange juice) and they waited patiently for their food to arrive.

"So, Zack" Aerith said cutely, "Any luck in finding a job yet?"

Zack lowered his drink from his mouth and looked directly at her and smiled, "Not yet. I was kind of hoping to get my old job back, but . . . the current boss probably won't let me"

"Old job?" Tifa said, "Where was that?"

Zack looked at Cloud who stared at the table cloth, tuning out of the conversation. Zack closed his eyes and shook his head, "Nothing" he said, "Just a silly old job that I no longer need or want"

Cloud glanced up at his brother and a look of pain spread across his face, but it was immediately replaced with a look of nonchalance and uncaring.

"Maybe the boss doesn't want you back" he said coldly, "Because maybe when you left, the business went a whole lot better"

Zack chuckled, "I very much doubt that, Cloud" he took another sip from his drink, ignoring how his brother glared viciously at him across the table.

Aerith, oblivious to the true meaning of the conversation, smiled and laughed.

"See?" she chuckled, "You two are talking! Maybe one day you two will set aside your differences and start to get along again. I would love that to happen, right Tifa?"

"I wouldn't mind if there was peace" Tifa admitted, picking up a breadstick and twirling it around her fingers, "I've never had a family argument but witnessing this one, I'd say that they're rather boring. The world would be so much better if people didn't fight. The world is full of fighters; we don't need anymore, especially if they're related. The world could do without"

"How philosophical" Cloud muttered, crossing his arms.

"But correct" Zack added, setting his drink down and interlocking his fingers. "We should put the past behind us, Cloud. If even for tonight, the girls deserve that at least. They did nothing wrong to feel uncomfortable with us tonight"

Cloud sighed and muttered, "That will be the only thing I will agree with you, tonight"

Zack visibly relaxed and grinned, "And just in time, out meals have arrived"

Everyone looked up as four dishes arrived, two hosting soup, one a healthy salad and the other a calorie riddled, gravy covered roast chicken. Their meals were set in front of them and so were the utensils to eat them with.

"A toast?" Aerith said.

"To what?" Cloud asked.

"Hhmm" Aerith thought, then smiled raising her drink, "To brotherly peace, even if it is for the night"

"I'll toast that" Zack said, raising his drink.

"Ditto" Tifa said, copying.

Cloud faltered for a moment, his hand going nowhere near his drink. He looked at everyone and took in Aerith innocent face, Zacks nervous glance and Tifas '_I'll kill you if you don't agree_' attitude and sighed. He reluctantly picked up his glass and clinked it with the others, a little therapeutic sound ringing through their ears.

"Whatever" he said as they parted their glasses and drunk from them.

Half expecting Aerith to also call 'grace' to further distance them from their food, Tifa paused in grabbing her spoon, but as Aerith grabbed her utensil, it was obvious that she wouldn't'. Thankful, Tifa grabbed her own spoon and tucked in, humming in appreciation at the taste.

"I remember the first time I came here" Zack said, starting a conversation, "It was a few years ago but it hasn't changed a bit, has it Cloud?"

"Why are you asking me?" Cloud asked unconcerned as he stabbed a cherry tomato and popped it into his mouth.

"Wasn't it you that accompanied me here the first time I came?" Zack smiled, cutting at his meal.

"Did I?" Cloud smirked, "It was so long ago I can't seem to remember"

Zack rolled his eyes, "Obviously" he said glumly.

"Well _I_ won't forget this place" Aerith laughed, "It's absolutely beautiful"

"I agree" Tifa beamed, "How come you've never taken me here, Cloud?"

Cloud flinched, "I took you to Godo's Deluxe Restaurant" he replied, "Which is the best restaurant in town, remember?"

"We have to go there" Aerith smiled, looking at Zack as he had a fork full of meat halfway to his open mouth. "From what Tifa said about it, it's a great . . ." she stopped and then looked horrified, "I'm sorry, I forgot! It's expensive there isn't it? Forget about it, I never even mentioned it ok? We don't have to go there at all if you don't want too"

"Godo's?" Zack mused, taking the chuck of meat into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully as he spun his fork between his fingers, "I see why not. You free next week?"

Aeriths eyes lit up like large green lights, "Really?" she squealed, almost dropping her spoon. "We'll go? You're not just saying that?"

Cloud snorted lowly, earning him a glare from his brother and girlfriend and continued eating.

"Of course" Zack beamed, "I am but your slave . . . but not in that way before any of you start thinking of any inappropriate things"

Tifa chuckled whereas Cloud looked rather disgusted, Aerith missed the joke entirely. She was too busy fan-girling over the fact that her boyfriend would be taking her to such a flash restaurant. After that they ate in relative silence, Aerith releasing a chuckle or a giggle every now and again and the clangs of their utensils hitting their plates once they were done. The same went for dessert, total silence between the four of them, not a word passed, just eye glances and smiles, even hums of appreciation at the food. The peace was inevitably broken when the bill was put onto the table for them and Cloud was the first one to grab and look at it, confusing Zack.

"Erm, Cloud-?" he tried to say before getting interrupted by the blond.

"Seven hundred and sixty Gil?" he said, working it out in his head quickly, "So my half to pay will be three hundred and eighty"

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked, brows furrowed together, "Your half?"

"Yes" Cloud said passing the bill to Zack who had his hand outstretched to take it, "Half of the bill since I will be paying for myself and my girlfriend"

"I can't let you do that" Zack said, raking over the bill, "I invited you all out here so I'll be paying for the whole thing"

Clouds eyes narrowed, "I said I'll be paying half so I'm paying half"

"But it wouldn't feel right if you did" Zack argued, "_I _wouldn't feel right"

"Cloud" Tifa warned, "If Zack wants to pay for the whole thing then let him. Please don't start any arguments here"

"I'm not arguing" Cloud said, still staring at the raven haired man sat across the table, "All I want to do is pay for the food you and I had. Is that so difficult?"

"It is when you've been invited" Zack said, forcing himself to not grind his teeth together, "Just grow up and take the gesture"

Clouds eyes were now dangerous slits, "Why don't you just swallow your pride and let me pay for half of the bill? My money is just as good as yours"

"You and Tifa only had low costing food whereas I had high costing stuff. If you pay for half of it, you'll also be paying for some of my food, and I cannot allow that"

"Fine" Cloud snarled, grabbing one of the menus and opening it, "I'll work it out then"

"Don't be stupid" Tifa and Zack said in unison.

"Fine" Zack snapped, losing his patience, "Just pay half of the damn meal. I don't know why I even bother trying to be courteous to you, Cloud. All you do is throw it back into my face. You tell me I've done something wrong and when I try and make it up to you, you don't even acknowledge it. You know what? I'm not going to bother anymore since I'm getting nowhere. Come back to me when you decide you want to grow up"

Tifa grabbed Clouds arm when she saw him slowly begin to stand up, not wanting him to lunge over the table and start a fight, she didn't want the attention. He shrug her off and instead of going in for the attack, he turned on his heel and left the restaurant, slamming the door shut behind him.

"And as usual, Cloud walks away" Zack commented, putting his hand into his pocket and taking out his wallet, putting the correct amount (and tip) of money onto the table where it was instantly picked up by the waiter.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Aerith said as she stood up.

"Me too" Tifa added, "Let's go find it"

"I'll meet you both outside" Zack smiled, giving Aerith a chaste kiss on the cheek before she and Tifa left to hunt for the toilets with linked arms. He watched them leave through on of the back doors and turned his head towards where Cloud stormed out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He slammed the door behind him, venting his fury onto it, his body shaking with anger. How dare he! How _dare _he say that! He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long, held in breath. If Tifa hadn't of placed her hand onto his arm back then, he would have lunged over the table and done something he probably would have regretted. He promised he wouldn't start and argument or fight, and he was going to stick by it. But Zack made it so damn hard.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he took out his packet of cigarettes and a lighter, putting one of the white sticks into his mouth and putting the rest back inside. He made sure the flame of the lighter was working and went to light the end of the cigarette before it was ripped from his mouth and thrown to the floor.

"Disgusting habit" Zack said, turning round and crushing the cigarette with his foot, the brown tobacco now glued to the ground. Cloud growled and thrust his silver lighter back into his pocket.

"What do you care?" he snapped, "It's not like it's going to kill or harm me. You made sure of that all those years ago"

"I don't want to start another argument" Zack insisted, "We promised the girls that"

"I'm holding up my end of the bargain" Cloud said rather smugly, "Hence me walking _away_ from you"

"True" Zack sighed, pushing his hair from his face and keeping his arm behind his head, "It was kind of nice, not having a full on row with you. Reminded me of when we were both still human, just kids. Obviously the fights back then were a lot tamer than the ones we have now"

Cloud snorted in humour, "Like when I was seven and you 'accidently' pushed my bike down that steep hill with me still on it. Even as a vampire that would still hurt like a bitch"

"You weren't so innocent yourself" Zack laughed, "I remember that you didn't come to my help when I was attacked by that swarm of bees, when it was you that had knocked their hive off the tree in the first place"

"Oh yeah" Cloud smiled, "I ran home and left you. You came back covered in stingers and red marks, I couldn't stop apologising for the rest of the week"

Zack smiled sweetly, "See, this is what I want Cloud. Despite being pissed off you can't help but keep a friendly conversation with me. That's' all I want, all you have to do is let me back in and all of these stupid little arguments will be over and done with. I want . . . I want my little brother back. And the way you talked to me this morning after our fight, I know you want that too"

Cloud sighed sadly, "I . . . I – it's like I said before, give me time, ok? I'm not ready"

Zack sighed, "Alright. But I'm not sure about that completely; we'll be meeting each other a lot now that I'm going out with Aerith"

"That's fine" Cloud nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets when the bitter cold wind picked up.

"Thank you" Zack smiled, he thrust his hand out for Cloud to shake. The blond looked at the outstretched hand distrustfully and then back at Zacks beaming face, blue eyes alight. Unsure, he cautiously took his right hand out of his pocket and was about to move it so that he met his brother in the middle, but the door opening made him jump and hide it back inside his pocket.

"The bathroom is almost as big as the restaurant" Aerith giggled as she leapt towards her boyfriend and grabbed his arm, gazing up at him.

"Is it now?" Zack said, swallowing a lump in his throat, "I'll take your word for it"

"Can we head off home please?" Tifa said, stifling a yawn, "I have an early start tomorrow"

"Sure" Zack smiled, grabbing his car keys and heading towards the Rolls Royce, unlocking it via remote, "Hop in"

They jumped into the spaces they had acquired on their way to the restaurant, and the car was full of babble where about four conversations were being held at once. Aerith about the Church Fair – something Zack wanted to help with, Tifa moaning about work, Zack worrying about what Angeal would say if he found out about him borrowing the car and Cloud just complaining in general. They soon got to Tifa and Aeriths house where they all got out and walked up the steps, the men saying goodnight to the women.

"I'll come around tomorrow" Zack said to Aerith, "We'll have an indoor date"

"I look forward to it" Aerith beamed, reaching up and giving him a passionate kiss and a close embrace. Tifa silently cooed at the sight and turned to her boyfriend, who just smiled and looked awkward.

"We'll have to make a date too" he suggested, "Tomorrow I'm busy so how about the next day?"

"Sounds perfect" she smiled, reaching up and pecking him on the cheek, not in the mood to outdo her friend with the heavy petting, "I'll see you then"

Cloud nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed down the stairs, wishing Aerith a good night and ignoring his brother as he got into his car and drove off. Zack watched him go mournfully.

"Don't worry" Tifa smiled, "He'll come around soon"

"I hope so" Zack sighed, forcing a smile, "I miss having him around. It was fun"

"Just keep being persistent and he'll eventually give in" Tifa said, stepping towards him and giving him a one armed hug, "Anyway, good night. I had a great time"

"You too" he said, giving her a goodnight on the cheek, "Pleasant dreams"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'_Be at the Academy by nine and ask for Shelke Rui, you'll be pleasantly surprised_'. 

She read the message from Cid twice, why would she be surprised? He had said that the new trainee agent had raced through the ranks so Tifa had already guessed that they would be young . . . but surprised? Now she couldn't wait to meet this, Shelke Rui and to be _surprised_.

She laid on her bed on top of the covers, wearing her silk aquamarine pyjamas and texted back, '_OK_' and put her phone on her bedside table, looking around her still damaged room. She didn't think it would be able to withstand another attack from a supernatural being, and neither could her nerves. It was hard enough to try and stop one vampire from punch another vampire tonight, and she couldn't be bothered fighting back if the Rouge Werewolves wanted another try at killing her. Too hot when under the covers but too cold not to have the covers over her, she settled for having it halfway up her waist, her torso taking the brunt of the cold. She knew she could just simply leave the room, go over to the boiler and turn the heating on, but she couldn't be bothered. It had been a long night and she knew that the next day was going to be even longer. Grunting, she hugged her pillow, slammed her head onto it and closed her eyes, forcing herself to have pleasant dreams as Zack had proposed.

_Well peeps, another chapter done, please tell me what you think because I'm a little upset that the number of my viewers and reviewers has taken a huge nosedive. It was going so well. :'( _

_It's give a writer a review day today, only one review will save a poor writer from depression, please donate. Thank you. XD_

_Keza xXx_


	23. Playing Games

**Lockhart007**

_It's a game of 'Spot the Final Fantasy Character'. See if you can find them all, I'll tell you who they were next chapter :3_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_

A hand slammed down and silenced the irritating noise. A groggy, brunette haired head reluctantly popped over the edge of the covers where mahogany coloured eyes blinked and watered.

"Too early to wake up" Tifa mumbled to herself, letting out a long, silent yawn.

She raised her arm and ran her fingers through her hair, making it even messier than it already was. All she wanted to do was sleep in, a week of been able to do so had messed up her body clock. Before the holiday, she probably would already be awake before her alarm, but now she just wanted to sleep some more. Tentatively sticking her foot out, she shivered at the feeling of the coldness of the room and recoiled, burying herself deeper into the covers and rolling them around her body like a cocoon in the same way a caterpillar would. She heard the door slam shut downstairs and presumed that Aerith was already out of the house, heading to the flower shop. After a few moments of arguing with herself about whether she wanted to get out of bed or not, the butterfly soon broke from its cocoon and went over to the wardrobe. Not caring about what she wore, she shoved on a plain black top and a pair of dark blue jeans and then shoved on a pair of thick boots. Brushing her hair into a ponytail and applying a little bit of make-up, she was soon ready to go. Grabbing a banana from the fruit basket and pealing it on the way out she picked up her bag, made her way outside, locked the front door and got into her car, her Ford feeling a lot smaller than normal, but maybe that was because she was used to sitting in Clouds big Aston.

Getting to Sector Six didn't take her long, maybe about fifteen minutes maximum. The streets of Sector Six were exactly like she remembered – very clean and tidy. The sun always seemed to shine in this Sector but not its neighbour – number five. Heart-warming memories had been attained here for Tifa. She had spent a year at the Academy training to become who she was now – she had passed with flying colours naturally.

She was surprised to find her old parking spot clear, so she made her way towards it before someone got to it before her – even though the car park was void of moving cars other than hers. She got out and now that she wasn't a student at the Academy, she paid a Gil into the meter and placed the ticket onto her dashboard for it to be visible. Lugging her bag over her shoulder she walked down the familiar path leading to the large double doors of the entrance hall. It was a spacious room with brown and cream walls, marble flooring and a staircase behind the large moon shaped desk. At this desk sat three receptionists, two female one male. She made her way to the one that was unoccupied and waited for her to turn away from her computer. After a few final clicks, the youngish face turned to her and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Tifa Lockhart" Mrs Cartwright beamed, adjusting her spectacles, "It has been a while"

"It has" Tifa nodded, crossing her arms on top of the desk and leaning her whole weight onto them, "Fortunately I'm not here to study again, I'm here for a Shelke Rui"

"Shelke Rui" Mrs Cartwright repeated, once again tapping away at the keyboard, "Ah yes, she's on Field Day today. She's quite the remarkable little student; she reminds me a lot of you. I'll call her dorm room, one second please"

Tifa nodded and waited, tapping her right foot to the tune she had in her head. After a few moments, Mrs Cartwright got off the phone and said, "She knows you're here but she's going to be a while. She didn't say why, so whilst you're waiting why don't you take a look around the Academy? Nothing has changed much but you might see some familiar faces"

"I'd love to take a look around" Tifa confirmed, "Don't I need a visitor pass?"

A cheeky smile snaked onto the older woman's face, "I don't think that's necessary" she said, "Besides, once I've authorised it, Miss Rui will probably be here. Just act like a normal student and you won't be questioned. And if that does not work, just flash your Agent Card and that'll be enough"

"Ok" Tifa nodded, "I'll only be a minute"

Patting her pockets just to make sure her Agent Card was there; she shifted her bag and walked past the desk and up the velvet carpet staircase. She smiled at a young girl in a short yellow dress and bouncy brown hair who was going down the steps and entered the door at the top of the stairs, shutting it behind her and continuing down the corridor. The corridor was wide and bright and went off in all sorts of directions, lights of different colours telling people where certain areas were. Green was biochemistry, red to go to the gym, blue to dormitory rooms, yellow for the canteen, pink for the bathrooms and purple leading to the classrooms.

Going down the red corridor, she almost bumped into a young blond boy of about eighteen who was been followed by two girls. One of the girls he was holding hands with was wearing a posh kimono type dress and had two different coloured eyes and the other was not wearing much and had a mass of dreadlocked blonde hair. The blond boy who looked like a young version of Cloud apologised to her and led his friends back down the corridor, the youngest girl talking loudly and quickly down her phone.

Not seeing any faces she recognised, she decided to check the gym to see if anyone was sparring (it was always fun to watch), and when she got there she saw that it was almost empty. Three occupants were inside, two male and one female. The two men were fighting each other over a blue safety mattress while they were getting watched by the female instructor.

As Tifa watched the boys, the one with brown hair managed to get the other boy in an arm hold and forced him to his knees. The defeated boy looked over his shoulder, blond hair slicked with sweat and growled something that Tifa didn't hear. The victor of the fight let go and trailed a finger down a curious looking long scar that ran across his face, then he looked at the pink clad instructor to see if what he had done was ok. She just pushed her glasses further up her nose and nodded.

Tifa grinned at the flood of memories that had entered her mind and left the corridor where she was almost punched in the face by a hyperactive boy with a tribal like tattoo on one side of his face.

"Hey!" Tifa snapped at him as he turned around, did a flip and went into a battle stance, "Watch what you're doing, you almost hit me"

He stood up straight and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry" he said, shaking in excitement, "I'm just so pumped that I can't help it" he then bent at the waist, head low and said, "Forgive me?"

"Erm" Tifa said, rather confused, "Ok?"

"Awesome" the boy whooped, jumping into the air and fist pumping. He suddenly stopped, sniffed the air like a canine and went ridged.

"Are you ok?" Tifa asked.

"Hotdogs" he said like a robot, "They're selling _hotdogs!_" and then he turned on his heel and, like a bolt of lightning, ran down the corridor and out of sight.

Blinking out of confusion, Tifa was stuck on the spot, unable to move and unable to think. What . . . had just happened?

"Idiot! Stay away from my sister"

Tifa turned and watched as a tall young man was kicked to the floor by a girl with spiky, baby pink hair. He looked coolly into the girls eyes and said, "But, she doesn't want me to stay away from her"

"I swear to everything that is holy" the girl growled, leaning down and taking the males collar into her fist, pulling him closer, "If I see you anywhere near her again, I will not be responsible for my actions"

She threw him down to the floor, gave him one last, warning glare and elegantly walked off, the man watching her go and the clicks of the girl's high heels slowly echoing away. Not wanting to be seen, Tifa quickly made herself scarce, leaving the corridor and back towards the entrance hall.

"Excuse me" a teenager called to her. Tifa turned and instantly thought she and turned towards a mirror since the girl that had ran up to her looked the spitting image her – just with brown streaks in her hair, no red tint to her chocolate eyes and less of a bosom. Tifa watched as the young girl caught up to her and waited. "Could you direct me to the bathroom? It's my first day here and I'm terribly lost"

Tifa smiled, pointed at the wall and said, "See these coloured lines on the wall? They lead to different areas of the Academy. If you follow the pink one it'll lead you straight to the toilet. Helpful?"

"Very" the girl grinned, "Thank you, see you around" the girl waved and left, following the pink line like Tifa instructed.

Tifa opened the door, went down the steps and stood in front of the desk. Mrs Cartwright smiled at her and continued typing on her keyboard. Tifa went over to her and asked, "Is she here yet?"

"Right next to you, dear" was the reply.

Tifa arched an eyebrow and looked at where Mrs Cartwright was pointing her pen. In Tifas view stood a young girl with red hair and blue eyes, but she only looked about thirteen years old. She was short, thin and had a childlike face. The girl smiled at Tifa and stepped towards her, hand outstretched.

"So you're Tifa Lockhart" the redhead chimed, "I've heard a lot about you. I'm really excited to be accompanying you today"

"Hello" Tifa said rather uncertainly, taking the girls hand and shaking it, "So you're Shelke Rui?"

"The one and only" Shelke chuckled, clamping her arms around her back and looking up angelically. "I know I'm rather short but I am nineteen. I've just never had a growth spurt. But hey, what is it that they say? The best things come in small packages?"

'_When Cid said I'd be surprised, I wasn't thinking this_' Tifa thought, wondering if she should bend down or not – would Shelke take offence if she did? Not risking it she said instead, "Well, shall we get going? Have you ever been to the Slums because that's where I'm thinking about taking you. Give you a proper idea about what you'll be facing when you become an agent?"

"Sounds great" Shelke beamed as they left the Academy and she followed Tifa across the car park, "I've not been there but I've heard it's pretty bad"

"It's not as bad as people say it is" Tifa said, getting her keys out of her pocket, "I've been there plenty of times and the people there are decent folk, they're just given a bad name by the minority that runs riot"

"How long have you been an agent?" Shelke asked as Tifa unlocked her car doors and they both got inside.

"Just over a year" Tifa replied, "In fact, when it was my first Field Day, it was Cid that took me. He was an agent himself back then, but just before I became an agent too, he got promoted to supervisor"

"Cid Highwind? Isn't he the one who gave you this job today?"

"Yup" Tifa smiled, setting off, "But I don't mind. The more agents the better, AVALANCHE is running out of them".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They reached the Slums eventually, the drive long and full of random conversation. They arrived in the large market where – so far – everything was going fine. No one had been attacked/mugged/killed, no markets had been preyed upon by thieves and even the beggars were behaving themselves (probably because Tifa had felt sorry for the three she had met and had given them her lunch, inspiring Shelke to do it too). But it didn't take long for something to happen.

A scream filled the market and all chatter and movement suddenly halted as one, heads turning towards the sound of the noise. But quickly, the inhabitants of the Slums went back to buying and selling as the screams continued, they were used to these sorts of things. But not Shelke, as soon as the scream started, she was the first to run to the scene of the crime, closely followed by Tifa. A man dressed in light blue had an old woman in his grasp, knife to her throat where his free hand began ripping whatever jewellery she had on her body and trying to grab her bag. She screamed again as her earrings were ripped from her earlobes and pocketed.

"You!" Shelke roared, running over and pointing at the man, "Hands above your head, you're under arrest"

The man sneered and said, "Go back home girl, your mummy and daddy will be worried that you're out of the house at a time like this. Leave this to the adults, that's a good girl, run along now"

"Freeze" Tifa snapped, walking in behind Shelke, a licensed gun pointing at the criminal, "Let the woman go, turn out your pockets and drop the bag. And to repeat my partner's words – hands above your head, you're under arrest"

The man's smile got more sickly and desperate, "And what if I disobey your orders?" he said, putting the blade of the butchers knife closer to the hostages exposed neck, "What then?"

"Then I have no choice but to force you to submit" Tifa replied, gun still aimed at the man's chest.

The man laughed but suddenly stopped when he noticed that the two police officers had gotten closer to him without him noticing it. Growling, he unwrapped his arms from around the woman and snarled, "You want her? Have her!" and with that shouted, he trust the woman forwards where she landed on top of Tifa where they both fell to the ground, Tifa aiming the gun away from the innocent.

"Halt!" Shelke yelled, setting off after the man who had quickly dashed around the corner, "Don't make me go crazy on your arse!"

She chased him down the roads and cluttered streets, pedestrians quickly moving out of their way, no one dared to interfere or try to play hero. They were all looking out for themselves – that was the un-written rule of the Slums – look after number one, and number one only.

Running down the street, Shelke slowly closed in on the man who had dropped the knife and bag not long before. Before she pounced on him, she screamed, "Be prepared to be fucked by the long dick of the law!"

And she tackled him roughly to the ground, they tumbled, turned and fought, but Shelke was the eventual winner of the fight, pinning the man to the ground with his arms twisted behind him, held together at the wrists by Shelkes grasp.

"Who's the little girl now, eh?" Shelke snarled, gripping the man's arms tighter where an ear splitting scream erupted from his cracked lips, "Yeah" Shelke continued, "I thought so too".

"Shelke!" Tifa gasped, running over towards them, fear across her face, "Oh my, are you hurt?"

"Not a scratch" Shelke beamed, "What did I say? Best things come in small packages"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"That was quite a show back there" Tifa mused as they got into her car but not starting it, "Now I can see why you're tipped to be the next big Agent"

"It was nothing" Shelke replied humbly, her fingers knotted together on her lap, her eyes downcast. "It just reminded me of something in the past and I just lost it. I'm sorry I acted so irrationally"

"Don't fret" Tifa smiled, "You and the victim came out of in unharmed, she got her possessions back and the criminal was handcuffed, packed in a van and sent to jail. Not bad for your first attempt" she smiled but it was wasted, Shelke didn't seem anywhere near pleased with herself, more sullen and quiet than before.

"Do you mind if I ask" Tifa began, choosing her words carefully, "what happened in your past that, when you saw that man, you just snapped? You don't have to tell me, but you know you can talk to me in confidence, ok?"

Shelke sighed but kept her gaze glued to the floor, "It was three years ago" she said lowly, "My older sister Shalua, was in a similar situation. But when a police officer tried to help, the man stabbed her – gouging out her eye – and threw her in front of a train that was coming. She lost her right eye and arm and he was never caught. He managed to escape when he ran away"

"I'm so sorry" Tifa said, feeling sympathy for her, "Where you there at the time of the attack?"

Shelke nodded, "We were going birthday shopping for mum when it happened. We must have looked rich to him; because he demanded that we give him all of the money we had on us"

"And how is your sister now?"

"She's perfectly fine" Shelke smiled, "She's in her third year of university doing chemistry and biology. We've kind of got a sibling rivalry going on and she's currently winning by miles"

"That's why I wanted a little brother or sister" Tifa said, "When my mum died, it was just me and my dad, and he was always at work so I was left alone to myself. A little sister would have been welcome then"

Shelke chuckled, "I was an awesome little sister. I'd love for you to meet Shalua one day; you'd really like each other"

"I don't doubt that" Tifa smiled, "Sooooooo, moving away from siblings and onto boyfriends. Got one?"

Shelke laughed and shook her head, "But" she said, "There is a guy I've known recently that I rather like, but I dunno if he likes me back"

"Have you asked him?"

"No, I'm too shy when I'm around him. He's not the best looking man in the world but he has a great personality, that's what really counts. So, how about you?"

"I'm blessed with a guy that has both personality and looks. Not been with him long but we're pretty strong together" Tifa replied.

"Lucky for some" Shelke grinned then sighed, "Ok, where to next? We've had no lunch so let's go to the drive-thru; I have a couple of Gil in my pocket".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been a fun day with Shelke, and she promised the girl that she would drop back the next day. She had beamed and hugged Tifa tightly, saying that she was already looking forwards to it. When she got home and into her living room she found a happily snoozing Aerith asleep on Zacks body, both looking comfortable. Zack however was wide awake and when he noticed her come in, he pressed a finger to his lips and winked.

"Long day?" Tifa whispered as Aerith let out a content sigh in her sleep.

"She has more energy than I do" Zack chuckled, "Which is saying something"

"She's a handful" Tifa agreed, "Good luck"

Zack laughed lowly then asked, "How was work?"

"Oh" she said, a little surprised at how casual their conversation was going, "Same old really. Right, I'm off for a shower then I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want a sandwich or something?"

"Nah, I'm ok, thank you" Zack grinned, "I'm scared that if I move too much I'll wake her up"

Tifa laughed, "If a meteor crash landed into this room, it still wouldn't be enough to wake her up, trust me"

"I believe you" Zack smiled, "But seriously, I'm ok. Still full from lunch"

"Fair enough" Tifa replied, strolling over to the stairs and going up, taking two at a time. She entered her room and the first thing that came to her mind was '_NOT AGAIN!_' because when she opened the door she was hit by a cold gust of wind and the sight of glass littering the floor below her window. But on further inspection, it was just a hole in the window, enough size that a small fist could fit through. And gathered with the glass on the floor was a note, written not with ink, but with blood.

'_Haven't murderers not heard of pens?_' she questioned herself as she read the note.

'_Tifa,_

_I'm sorry for breaking your window but it was the only way I could get this letter to you without anyone else knowing – your door was locked and I didn't fancy knocking that down._

_Things are getting bad over here, I don't know how much Biggs can take. It'll only be so long before they figure out I'm in cahoots with you and kill him. Can you meet me at the same graveyard as before tonight? _

_I'll tell you all there because I'm getting woozy from the blood loss._

_Jessie'_

Jessie!

Tifa hated to admit it, but she had almost forgotten about the poor young girl who was still stuck in a cave in Wutai. She re-read the note and every word filled her stomach with more guilt. While she was living it large with her life still intact, Jessie was living a horrible life full of fear for herself and her friend. Deciding that Jessie was way more important that a sandwich and a nap, Tifa set aside the note, stripped of her clothing and took a quick shower. She quickly dried her body and hair, and without applying any make-up and not caring what clothes she shoved on, she grabbed a little bag from her cupboard and quickly jumped down stairs.

"I'm going out for a bit" Tifa said, popping her head into the living room where Zack was now asleep, has hand protectively on Aeriths waist and her head on his chest. Smiling at the sight of the pair, she grabbed her blue jacket, the one she wore the last time she had seen Jessie, and left the house, jumping into her car and setting off. It didn't take her long to get to the Church, so she got out and went over to the graveyard and over to where three white headstones were placed next to each other, with one of the headstones belonging to the girl who was kneeled opposite them.

"I never got to say goodbye to Wedge" Jessie commented once Tifa reached her and sat beside her, "I've asked but none of those bastards will tell me what happened to him"

"He died a hero" Tifa said, grasping the younger girls hand and squeezing it, "That's all any of us need to know"

"No, I want to know which of them killed him. Who was the one to deliver the final deadly blow?" Jessie said, shaking slightly with fury and hurt, "Gah! Sometimes, I wish I never became an Agent, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean" Tifa agreed, "So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I pretty much summarised it in that letter" Jessie answered, "Biggs can't last much longer and neither can I. We need out, fast"

"Have you thought of a plan yet?" Tifa asked.

"Thousands" Jessie sighed, "But none of them seem possible. They all lead with all of us getting killed. You said you had protection before? Good protection. What did that mean?"

Tifa looked around the empty graveyard and said, "You won't tell anyone?"

"Do I look like I'm in a position to gossip?"

"Touché" Tifa said, "Vampires and werewolves – the none rogue ones"

Jessie snorted with humour, "Figures" she said, "and I was hoping you would say something like an armoury of guns and explosives or something"

"So, what is the plan?" Tifa said, speeding up the conversation, "We go in, all guns blazing?"

"Instant death" Jessie said, "This isn't a video game, and we don't have an unlimited supply of lives. We only have one, so we can't mess this up"

"Okay" Tifa said, thinking again, "How do you manage to get out? You know, when you come to see me?"

"I haven't gone back into the cave" Jessie admitted, "I've been near but not inside. They told me not to come back until I've killed you, and I'm sticking by that. I'm not breaking any rules therefore Biggs remains alive. It's like they have a weird sense or something, they automatically know if I'm disobeying orders and when I do, they torture Biggs. And I can feel it! I feel everything that they inflict on him, hear every scream and even see him, inside that cage, hanging from his wrists, naked and covered in blood. It's awful"

"Oh, honey" Tifa cooed, grabbing the sniffing girl into a tight hug, cradling her head and rocking them slightly, "We'll get through this, we'll get you and him out of there and back into the real world, I promise"

"I'm so scared" Jessie cried, grasping at the older woman for comfort, "Not for me but for him. He has no idea what's going on, he thinks I'm dead! I've only seen him once and that was when he was passed out. They have him caged and chained to a wall and he has slashes and burns all over his body. I hardly recognised him, Tifa. That's how bad they've tortured him. I need to save him, I need too"

"I know sweetie" Tifa said, "We will, we'll save him together, don't you worry. Here" she let go of the sobbing teenager and reached into her bag and produced two small radios, black and heavy. "I took them after the last time I met you here and when Cid wasn't looking. They work anywhere and they have a long battery life" she took Jessies hand and put one of them onto her palm, "I need you to contact once in the morning and once at night, just so I know that you're doing ok. Can you do that for me?"

Jessie gripped the radio in her hand and nodded, "Yes" she whispered.

"We will save him, Jessie" Tifa assured, "I promise, that as soon as we come up with a good plan, we'll do it. Get you and him away from them"

"Them" Jessie whispered, eyes downcast, "Them . . . I'm one of _them_, I'm no different. Even if we do come up with a rescue plan and succeed, I'll still be a rogue werewolf. I'll still be hunted to death by those normal werewolves" she took in a deep breath and tossed her head back, staring at the sky, "I don't care about that. As long as we get Biggs out of there, I'm satisfied. He's saved me numerous of times before, now it's my time to return the favour"

"What did happen when you both were taken back?" Tifa asked, "I've been wondering that since I found out you both were still alive"

"Nothing much" Jessie muttered, "We were bound, gagged and blindfolded and shoved into a jeep, and when we got to the cave, they tied us to the cave wall by our necks and left. Hours later a rouge werewolf – in his human form – came, untied me and took me to the rest of the pack where they agreed to keep me alive as long as I went by the rules. I refused of course, but that was when they told me that they'd kill Biggs if I were to disagree. So I agreed"

"You really love him, don't you?" Tifa asked.

"For years" Jessie said, a smile playing on her lips, "I've loved him from the moment I met him, but he just saw me as a friend, a comrade, another rookie agent he was forced to work with"

"I disagree" Tifa said, "I saw him when I got you back to the truck. He was mortified. He didn't leave your side. He was terrified that you were going to die too"

"And now he thinks I am dead" Jessie sighed, "What a life" she looked at her hand where she still held the radio and added, "Ok, I'll be off, it's dark and they'll be closing the graveyard soon. You should get home; I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me. I'll give you a call at seven in the morning, is that fine?"

"That's perfect" Tifa replied, both of them getting to their feet, "and ten at night. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, be safe"

"You too" Jessie said, minimising the distance between them and wrapping her arms around the elder, "I trust you. I trust you so much it hurts"

"I won't let you down" Tifa whispered, "I'm not losing you again"

Jessie released her hold, wiped the dried tears from her cheeks and saluted, "Agent Lockhart" she pronounced professionally.

"Go on" Tifa laughed, "Get out of here"

"Get home safe" Jessie called over her shoulder as she turned and disappeared into the night. Tifa watched her retreat until she could see her no longer. I gust of wind passed by her, covering her face with her hair. She pushed it away and buttoned up her blue jacket. She turned to the headstones and whispered, "We're coming for you".

"And I've come for you" said a sullen voice behind her.

Her body tensed as a hand was clamped on her shoulder and she was forced to turn around.

_Did you find them all? _

_Anyway, I __**know**__ Shelke is waaaaay OOC, but she was the only character – in the end – that I could use. First I wanted an OC but got rid of that straight away, then I wanted to use Zell from FF8 (because I love him), but thought against it since I want this story to have a FF7-only cast. So for Shelkes OOC-ness, I apologise. _

_I know this chapter is small and rushed but to be honest, I couldn't be bothered with it._

_Argh, another cliff-hanger! Stay tuned. :)_

_Keza xXx_


	24. Breakdown

**Lockhart007**

_So, here were the characters that showed up in the last chapter in order of appearance – Selphie (FF8), Tidus, Yuna, Rikku (all FF10), Squall, Seifer, Quistis, Zell (all FF8), Lightning, Snow (Both FF13) and finally from FF8, Tifas unofficial twin, Rinoa. _

_Congrats to __**xPhiieebeex-ayannaaki**__ for being the first to get them all, hee hee :3_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

As she was forced to turn around, her hands balled into fists and her teeth gritted together, readying herself for a fight. Why did Jessie have to leave right before she got attacked? But all of her fight left her as soon as she faced a pair of familiar looking aqua eyes and mass of spiked red hair.

"Reno?" she squeaked.

"Of course it's me" Reno said, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Didn't you recognise my voice?"

"Don't scare me like that" she growled, pushing his hands from her shoulders and punching his arm, "I was ready to punch you in the face".

Reno didn't even smile at the comment; in fact, he still looked glum and slightly angry.

"What?" she asked.

"Who was that?" Reno asked carefully.

"Who was who?" Tifa counter-asked.

"That girl you were with?"

"Girl? What girl? You must be seeing things, Reno. I'm on my own, came to see a few of my friends that have passed-"

"Cut the crap, Tifa" Reno snapped, making her jump, she had never heard him sound so angry, and it scared her that his anger was directed at her. "I know she was a rogue werewolf. Don't you remember that they are trying to _kill _you? If you're trying to make it easy for them then you're doing the perfect job".

"Jessie's not like the others" Tifa protested, getting angry herself, "She's safe. All she wants to do is get her and a human out. And I've promised to help her".

"Tifa!" Reno yelled, throwing his arms up into the air, "You seriously believe what she says? Seriously? Man, I thought you were _smart_".

"You don't know what you're talking about" Tifa hissed, "Now get out of my way, I have a home to go to" She passed by him but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What are you doing?" she snarled, trying to get away from him, but with his strength, he easily held her into place. His face looked determined and his eyes were ablaze.

"I'm taking you to HQ" he answered, "If I can't make you see sense, then Tseng will".

"Get off me" she spat as Reno began dragging her towards the exit of the graveyard, "I swear if you don't let go, I'll scream rape".

He spun around to face her again and clamped a hand around her mouth as soon as she was about to do as she threatened. "Stop being so difficult" he hissed angrily, "If you had just stuck by the rules, none of this would be happening".

She tore her face away from his hand and glared daggers at him, "Stuck by the rules?" she growled, "The only rules you – no, Tseng – set me was to tell nobody about you. And I haven't. I've stuck by your so called _rules_".

"Tonight I haven't followed mine" Reno grunted, "Do you realise how much effort it took me to not run over and kill that girl? The scent of the disease in her blood made my mind go black and my werewolf instincts go haywire. Do you know how hard it was to fight that off? But because you were there, I fought them off, for you"

"I didn't ask you to be here" she retorted, "So, tell me, who was it you were following? Her or me?"

"A bit of both" Reno sighed, "I usually follow you when you are on your own, but I wasn't tonight. Tonight I was following her scent and when I saw her, she was on her own. I was about to attack but then you appeared and I stopped"

"You've been following me?" she snarled, blood turning to lava.

"We've told you that you are being follow" Reno said, like it was obvious.

"I know that" she snapped, her arm now hurting from Reno's grasp, "But why _you_? Why not someone else?"

"Everyone has their own jobs to do" Reno answered, now moving again, "It just so happens that you are my current job. Stop trying to struggle, Tifa, you're coming with me whether you like it or not"

"You're not taking me anywhere" she shrieked, hitting and kicking every part of him she could reach at the same time as trying to dig her short heels into the ground. But then she remembered that she was on top of graves and she stopped messing up the grass. When they reached the path, he was practically dragging her towards the gate, her feet skidding across the concrete with ease.

"Let go of me" she shouted, digging and clawing at his hand with her nails. Ripping the skin was like scraping a slab of stone, her scratches were doing nothing but infuriate him. As she was forcefully taken out of the graveyard and outside in front of the church, she saw her car and longed to go over to it and drive away from the redhead. She tried her hardest to get over to it, trying to pull away from him and release his hold, but it was useless.

"Why don't you tell Tseng yourself?" she snapped, "Just tell him I'm friendly with a rogue werewolf and I'm planning to help her. It doesn't take two people to tell your boss that. Just do it now, call him. If you want, call him and I'll talk to him. There is no need to take me to Shinra Corp"

"The reason why I'm taking you to Shinra Corp is because you need some sense talking into you" Reno snapped, reaching his black, beast of a car and practically throwing her inside. By the time she had regained her composure and went to bolt out of the doors, Reno had already got inside, sat down and locked the doors.

"My car!" she snarled, watching it as they passed by it, "I am so not walking to work tomorrow"

"Give me the keys for it" Reno demanded, his hand outstretched and his eyes on the road. "I'll have Ru-"

"No" she snarled, appalled, "I don't care if it is almost a write off, I'm not letting you anywhere near it"

He let out a half-arsed sigh, "Woman, are you even listening to me? Let me finish! Give me your keys and I'll have Rude park it in the company car park so you can drive home after talking to Tseng. It'll be in safe hands"

"In that case" Tifa said, "I'll give him my keys myself, thank you very much"

"Why do you insist on being so difficult? You were never like this when you were with me"

"Because I liked you then and I don't now" came the reply.

"Why? Because I'm a werewolf?"

"Not that" she admitted, crossing her arms and slumping in the chair as the large black car thundered down the streets, "It was all of the lies you told me. And yes-" she said when it looked like he was about to interrupt her, "-I know it was because you were 'trying' to protect me, but you still lied. Oh, and you tried to kill me – fair enough you had no idea about it – but still. And you're also stalking me. You're just . . . you're just _really_ annoying"

Reno blinked, "Now that's in the open" he said glumly, "What do you think of the werewolves? The healthy ones, not the rogues"

"Not much" she said, "Apart from the first time, I've only ever met werewolves in their human forms . . . so I can't form an opinion"

Reno scoffed, "Right, ok" he said sarcastically, "I bet those vampires have made themselves look rose tinted and portrayed us as the bad guys?"

"Werewolves aren't the universal conversation for vampires you know" Tifa snarled, "In fact, they hardly mention you. But _you're_ quite fond of mentioning _them_, so maybe it's you with an obsession"

Reno tsked, "As if".

Tifa snorted, "My life is starting to sound like that book I read a while back. Can't remember what it was called – you know the one – with the vampires and those werewolves?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Oh I forgot" she sneered, "You've never read a book have you? Books are too sophisticated for you"

"Now you're mocking me"

"You're right. I am. Does it annoy you? Piss you off? If it does, all you have to do to get rid of me is to stop the car and unlock the doors"

Reno side smiled at her, "Nice try, but those doors stay locked until we reach Shinra Corp"

"Fine" Tifa sulked, "Wake me up when we get there. And don't do anything funny while I'm asleep because I will bitch slap you"

"I won't, but how can I do anything funny when my hands are on the wheel?" Reno chuckled.

"I dunno but _you'll_ find a way" she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. But irritation just kept her awake, so she just kept her eyes shut, faking sleep.

Reno – unless he knew she was still awake – stuck by his words and didn't even touch her. He may have glanced at her and – in her bias mind – thought about doing something perverted. But he kept his hands on the wheel and drove through to the heart of Midgar – the large Shinra Corporation building. For a company that only supplied electric, gas and water, it was ridiculously huge. It dominated Midgar and could be seen from nearby villages. She heard rumours that it could be seen from Junon, but she wasn't sure she believed it. It was big, but not enough to be seen from _miles_ away . . . was it?

She opened her eyes when she felt the car stop and the engine cut. Outside was pitch black but with a few spotlights that came from the garages roof, the larger and brighter ones leading towards the door leading to the buildings lift. She heard the catches of the door click and she pushed the handle and was relieved that the door opened, letting her go free. But she was far away from home and she knew she wouldn't be able to run away. She wasn't fast enough to compete with werewolf speed. For being an elite agent, she was rather slow on her feet.

"I'll stay for ten minutes" she compromised as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut, "Then I'm walking out"

"I'll only take five minutes" Reno said smoothly, "Tseng likes to work fast"

"I'm not some sort of mission" she snarled as she followed him towards the lift and he pressed the button and they waited for it to come down, the lights above showing that the lift was on the thirty-third floor, and descending slowly. "He could have all night to try but he won't succeed. I'm helping Jessie and that's final. I don't care if she's a rogue or not. To me, she's my friend. End of"

"Still as stubborn as ever" Reno chuckled, "I remember when I wanted to paint the walls cream but you were determined to have them blue. We argued about it for days and in the end, you threw the blue paint over the wall and said-"

"-Try and paint it cream now" Tifa finished for him, not really wanting to reminisce but unable to stop, "But you did in the end, so just to piss you off I redid them all luminous green"

"Yeah" he laughed, "Anyone who wanted to get high only had to walk into that room and their brains were turned to mash. In the end we agreed on light brown. It's still that colour, not had the time to do them cream"

"To busy running around furry and doing jobs for your Alpha" Tifa said unpleasantly, "Will Rufus be here, too?"

He thought about it for a moment, "No" he said. "Just Tseng and maybe the rest of the pack, but not Rufus"

"Rest of the pack?" Tifa said, slight panic filtering into her voice, her eye twitching slightly.

"Well you already know me, Rude and Tseng" Reno replied, "You've not met Elena and Loz yet. Elena is a sweet girl and Loz is a big idiot, but a harmless idiot"

The lift doors opened for them and Reno indicated for her to get inside first. After a tentative start, she managed to get in with him following closely behind her, his finger automatically pressing the 'floor 60' button.

"Do they know I'm coming?" she asked as they slowly progressed further up, her eyes shut and her hands holding onto the railing behind her – she never liked heights. Not scared! Just didn't like them.

"Yup" Reno replied, watching her and smiling. He contemplated reaching out and taking her hand into his to help her nerves, but he knew that if he did, she would probably hit him or something just as equally painful.

"You know I'm only looking out for your welfare" Reno muttered, not looking at her.

She opened one eye and said, "If that's all you care about then stop following me and let me do what I want to do. No rouge werewolf, healthy werewolf or vampire is going to stop me helping Jessie"

"Why don't you value your own life?" Reno asked, "Why are you trying to get yourself killed for some girl?"

"Because I owe that '_some girl_' my life" Tifa snarled, "If it wasn't for her, it would be me in that cave, I would be the rogue werewolf – not her. I at least owe her my best try to help save hers"

"But your life is worth so much more than hers is"

Tifa snarled and took a step towards the redhead, a menacing look in her eyes, "Don't you dare say that! She is worth ten of you. I don't care if she has some strange disease in her body. I would sacrifice myself – just as she did – to save her. You and Tseng are not going to change my mind, got that? This little meeting is pointless, in fact, just press the down button now; I don't want to waste my time here"

"Be reasonable" Reno growled, manoeuvring to shield the lift buttons with his body as she made her way towards them, "You have no idea how dangerous you are sounding. Don't forget, you are already walking on eggshells to even be alive right now! All Rufus or that leech have to do is click their fingers and you're dead. As soon as they decide you're not worth it anymore, you cease to exist on this planet. You don't realise how fucking lucky you are. Anyone else would have been killed months ago, but you've been spared your life. Don't fuck it up!"

"I would also be dead if Jessie didn't push me out of the way" Tifa retaliated.

"So what is it?" Reno snapped, crossing his arms as they were reaching their destination, "Betray a friend but remain alive or keep a useless promise and get killed?"

"I don't break promises" Tifa snarled, "You should know that"

"And say goodbye to your little leech boyfriend?" Reno smirked, "You would never see him again if you went ahead and saved that girl. How would he feel if one of his little friends were told to destroy you? I don't care for the guy but how much do you think it would hurt him? It could force him to finalise his death, and yes, vampires can die. They're not immortal like they are in books"

"Stop it" Tifa hissed, "Stop trying to convince me by using my emotions against me, that's a low blow"

"I'm only telling the truth" Reno said as the doors of the lift pinged and slid open, revealing the same meeting room she was in before. The picture was the same but this time there were two additions to the group, a blonde haired woman and a silver haired man. Reno pushed her inside the room and dragged her to the table and sat her on a chair at the end of the table, making her look directly down it and at Tseng who was staring at her, trying to figure her out by just looking at her face.

"Rude" Reno said, "Tifa will you give you her car keys, could you retrieve it from White Street Church and bring it into the car park?"

Rude grumbled and said, "Why can't you do it?" he asked

Reno sighed, "Please? You would be doing me a huge favour, man"

Rude grunted and said to the blonde woman sat beside him, "Come on Elena, I'm not walking there. We'll take my car there and I'll drive Miss Lockhart's car back here"

The blonde woman turned brown eyes up towards her partner and nodded, "I needed some fresh air anyway" she said.

"Please don't hurt it" Tifa said as she passed her keys to the bald man as he walked over to her. He took the keys into his large hand, nodded and him and Elena left the room via the lift and disappeared as soon as the doors shut.

"She smells funny" the silver haired man commented as soon as the silence hit the room, "I'm not sure if I like it"

"It's a mixture of rogue and leech, Loz" Reno said, sitting not so far away from her, but far enough that he had to raise his voice for her to hear him clearly, "The two do not mix"

Loz wrinkled his nose in disgust and pouted, "So this is you vampire loving ex-girlfriend? I'm not sure whether to believe you, she's too pretty. You like your women . . . what is the word? Cheap"

Reno laughed, "Even a pauper like me likes to own expensive things"

"Urgh" Tifa uttered, "Please stop talking about me like I'm some object that you can purchase in a shop. It's rather unflattering"

"And so is the subject matter" Tseng intruded, his voice light but within it, darkness was laced, "Is Reno telling the truth when he tells me that you are associated with rogue werewolves?"

"Werewolf" Tifa corrected, "There is only one, but she's not out to kill me. She's differe-"

"All of them are the same" Tseng interrupted, his legs crossed and his fingers linked together on his lap, "Flesh hunting, manipulative, monstrous beings that have no place in this world"

"How can you say that?" Tifa asked, horrified, "You aren't so amazing yourself. You don't deny that werewolves kill people. What makes you any different?"

"Because they know who they kill" Tseng snapped, making her jump in her seat and quiver, "When they transform without the influence of the moon, they remember everything. They know what they are killing and they like it. I'm presuming you witnessed it yourself the first time you encounted them? Most of the time they do not even eat their victims. They delight in pulling an animal apart while the animals heart is still beating in its breast, enjoy torturing a decent man slowly to death, hunger for a painful scream to come from his lips. Does that sound like the actions of a holy beast, Tifa? Does that make you want to befriend and become one? To protect them with your body?"

"Of course not" Tifa said, "But I am not just helping one of them, I am helping a human being too. He is locked up in a cage being tortured by them and all me and Jessie want to do is get him out of there. She – the 'monster' you label her – would even give her life for this man. She had a chance to kill me but didn't – does that sound like the actions of a blood thirsty monster?"

"Have you even heard of the word 'deception'?" Reno asked, "Her being nice is all an act. Since she can't get to you when you are surrounded by werewolves and vampires to protect you, she's going to make you go over to Wutai instead so that you are totally unprotected when she kills you. Why can't you see that?"

"It's not li-"

"It's exactly like that" Reno interrupted, "She plays the innocent victim and you believe her. These things happen all the time so I don't blame you for falling for it, it's a very believable trick"

"Talk to her yourself" Tifa pleaded, "I can see through acts and she's not playing one. All she wants is her freedom and to save the man she loves. What is so bad about that?"

"Everything when it's a lie" Tseng said coolly, "Look, Tifa. All we want to do is protect you, and if that means hurting a few people, then so be it"

"Protect me?" Tifa laughed cruelly, "If I had found out about the werewolves and I hadn't had a past connection to a pack member or had a vampire leader wanting to keep me alive, would you honestly still keep me alive? Of course you wouldn't, I would be dead like that" and to show how fast, she clicked her fingers, the snap echoing around the room, "Be honest Tseng, you and Rufus don't give a shit about me. You're just keeping Sephiroth and Reno happy"

Tseng smirked, "I keep no one happy. Rufus Shinra may be my boss, but I do not act just to please him, I assure you"

"If I managed to get Jessie and Biggs out" Tifa said, wanting to get back to topic, "What would happen to them?"

Tseng shrugged, "That would be up to Rufus to decide"

"Do you know anything?" Tifa yelled, standing up, sending her chair backwards with a slam. She threw her hands down onto the table top and glared at the Wutainese man across from her, "You should know! These are lives we are talking about, not pawns on a stupid chessboard!"

"Tifa, calm down" Reno instructed, now panicked.

"I can't take any more of this" Tifa growled, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm not safe in my own house in case I get jumped by some rogue werewolf, I can't walk down the street without being stalked by either you or Johnny, I'm under constant watch by Rufus and Sephiroth and now, the only good deed I can do can only lead to someone's death! If that's the case, then just kill me, do it now. I'll I've done is cause a huge mess for everyone"

"You care that much about this girl?" Tseng asked calmly, not derailed by Tifa's sudden outburst.

"I do" Tifa said lowly, her head low with tears dripping from her eyes and onto the table, "Please, just let me help her, please. I'll give anything"

Tseng sighed, "I'm sorry"

Tifa gripped her nails into the wooden table, her fingertips gliding underneath its polished surface so her fingers met her palms and formed fists. She raised one arm and dried her face with the cuff of her jacket, sniffing as she did so. "So that's it?" she asked, "All I can do is sit back and watch them as they suffer? That is all you can let me do?"

"I know it's hard" Reno comforted, "But it's for the best"

"For who? You or me?"

"Everyone" Tseng said, "That girl is best off dead than in our world as a rogue werewolf. The humane thing to do is to put them down rather than let them lead a despicable life as a monster"

"Monster" Tifa snorted, "What accounts for a monster these days? I used to think a monster was a hideous creature that everyone was afraid of, but now I've learnt that monsters could be a beautiful being that everyone admires" she snorted with dark humour, "Don't judge books, eh?" she stood up straight and said determinedly, "I'd like to leave now, please"

"As long as the warning has gone through" Tseng replied.

"Oh, it's gone through all right" Tifa said darkly, "Loud and clear"

"Then you may leave" Tseng said.

"Rude should be back by now" Reno said as he got up and went by Tifa's side.

"I can leave on my own" Tifa snapped, "I don't need an escort"

Reno glanced at Tseng who shook his head, "No" Reno said calmly, lovingly brushing a strand of tear stained hair from her face, "I'm not leaving you in this state. Come on, I'll take you home"

"I have no choice" Tifa said lowly, "Do I?"

"Come on" Reno said soothingly, taking her hand and leading her towards the lift, "Get some rest, ok?"

"Ok" Tifa agreed, letting Reno escort her to the lift where it had just pinged open for them. Reno let Tifa in first and followed after, not saying a single word the whole time. They soon reached the bottom and he left first.

"You wait here" Reno said as they entered the entrance hall of Shinra Corp, "I'll go and wait for Rude to arrive"

She nodded but kept her gaze on the marble flooring as he left via the main doors. She felt sick to her stomach, having more or less agreed to not help Jessie and Biggs. She had already let them down once. After promising the young girl that she would help, she could now do nothing. The thought made her feel physically sick.

So, hoping that Rude hadn't arrived with her car just yet, Tifa turned on her heel and dashed up the giant staircase, knowing that the bathroom was on the second floor. Keeping a hand clamped to her mouth, she ran into the ladies bathroom, barged into a cubicle and, without closing the door, released the whole contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. After a few moments, she had nothing left to throw up, so she spat the acidic taste away and pulled the chain. Toppling out of the cubicle like a drunk, she caught herself on the sink, her body shaky, skin warm and vision blurry. She turned the top of the cold tap and splashed cool water over her face, trying to sooth her nerves. Cupping some water, she lapped it up, swirled it around her mouth and spat it out, getting the taste of her own vomit out of her mouth.

After a couple of gulps of air, she dried her face off with some toilet roll and slowly left the bathroom, her legs shaky, stomach bubbling and her brain hazy. Her head hurt like someone had put a sledgehammer to her brain. It made her vision blurry and her ears squeal. She cupped her head and tried to carry on walking, but her knees suddenly gave in on her, sending her thudding to the ground. Her head cracked off the floor and everything went black and silent.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"New specimen? No, this one is human" . . . "I_ have_ used humans before" . . . "I'll take her to the lab" . . . "Ha, no weight on her at all" . . . "Who would leave a perfectly good guinea pig lying on the floor? Anyone could have picked her up" . . . "What to do with her, what to do with her" . . . "I'll just put her here, I'll come back for her later".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The slight shuffling woke him up. Snorting unattractively, he creaked his eyes open and raised his arms, stretching them until them popped. Letting out a yawn mingled with a sigh, he scratched the back of his head, causing his hair to become even more unruly.

"Oh my" he heard a sweet voice say, "We fell asleep"

Putting his arms down, has palm instinctively placed itself onto the girl's slim waist, pulling her closer to him in a warm embrace.

"Oh stop that" the girl giggled, wiggling out of his grasp, "Did Tifa come home?"

"She was upstairs the last time I saw her" Zack answered, producing another yawn, hiding it behind his hand as Aerith picked up her phone and scrolled down to 'T' in her phonebook "Anything could have happened since then"

"She should be back from work by now" Aerith commented as she placed her phone to her ear, "I can't help but worry about her. I just feel like something is wrong. I need to check up on her"

"She can take care of herself" Zack said

"I know, but still" Aerith replied, panic lacing her voice as Tifas phone went to voicemail. "She's not picking up"

"She's probably went to see Cloud and can't get to her phone" Zack soothed, pulling the green eyed girl back to his chest, "No worries"

"You're right" Aerith sighed, grabbing Zacks arm and placing it around her own neck, "I just had a worrying nightmare and I wanted to check up on her"

"What happened in your nightmare?" Zack asked.

"That everyone left me" Aerith said softly, her grip on her boyfriend's arm tightening, "Tifa, mother, you and everyone at work. You had all left me. This is my problem, as soon as I become happy with someone, they either leave me or something bad happens"

"Really?"

Aerith nodded, "An ex of mine was killed" she said lowly, "I had split up with him before the crash but I was still good friends with him. And then my own mother ditched me for a new man whom I didn't like. I asked her to pick over her daughter and her boyfriend, and guess who he chose? Anyway, after they got divorced she came back to me, telling me how sorry she was and how she should have have believed me when I said he was scum. My real mother and father died, leaving me in a care home where my adoptive mother took me in. I've had friends that have upped and left me for no reason and-"

"You're scared Tifa will do the same?" Zack finished for her. Aerith just nodded.

"I shouldn't have said all that" Aerith replied, "I've just turned a great day into a bad one, I'm sorry. I'm always doing things like that, so I guess I'm the one to blame for people leaving me"

"Don't say things like that" Zack said, brushing his fingers through the girl's hair, "None of it is your fault. And you haven't turned a good day into a bad one, in fact, I'm rather interested in your past"

"Share?" Aerith said, looking in his eyes, "I'll tell you if you tell me"

"I'll agree to that" Zack smiled, knowing what he was going to say without telling her too much, "You first"

"Well" Aerith began, "My father died when I was a baby and my mother when I was thirteen. I was put into a care home but was adopted instantly by Elmyra Gainsborough who said she wanted to look after me because I reminded her of her daughter that had passed on a few years back. She had no husband at the time, so it was just me and her. But then she got into a relationship with a foul tempered, nasty man who hated me and I hated back. When I told my mum to pick between me and him, she chose him so I moved out, got this house with a girl who needed a place to stay. When she left, I was with Tifa who was looking for a place to stay. I was looking for a housemate so we agreed to live together. It was only about a year ago that my mum divorced that guy and asked me to forgive her and that she loved me. Being the person I am, I welcomed her back with open arms. Then I met you". She gazed lovingly up at him and kissed his jaw, "Your turn"

"My life seems small next to yours" Zack said, thinking fast, "I was born and raised in Gongaga as you know – stop laughing, I know it's such a backwater name. But anyway, I lived with my mum and dad until they found out about Cloud and his mum, so my dad ran for it and didn't return. Basically after that, I travelled the world and came back here to try and patch things up with Cloud. And then I met you"

"If you don't mind me asking" Aerith said, "Why is Cloud so angry at you? What happened?"

"Ah" Zack sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "I can't say, I hope you understand?"

"Family business" Aerith nodded, "I do understand" she then tapped his chest and stood up, "I'm hungry, what do you want?"

"Anything that is either microwaved or fried, I'm feeling fat today" Zack smiled, standing up too.

"You girl" Aerith chuckled, "Do you want a hot water bottle too? For your period pains?"

"Nah" Zack laughed, grabbing her in a bodily hug and squeezing her tight, "I have no need for a water bottle; I only need you to warm me up, what more could I ask for?"

"A cup of tea?"

"Now you're just spoiling me".

_I dunno why, but I see Tifa as someone to maybe like Twilight. Probably not the films but definitely the books. She seems like a bookworm for romances. _

_Is it just me but is this a little bit like Twilight? I didn't want it like that and a few of my ideas that I came up with I had to scrap coz they seemed too Twilighty. I hope this story doesn't become some crappy wannabe copy :'( sad times._

_Anyway, review? It would cheer me up._

_Oh, about the next chapter, I'm going to Scotland with a friend for a week. So next chap may be late. I'll update as soon as I can, pinkie swear. _

_Keza xXx_


	25. A Deadly Promise

**Lockhart007**

_Back from my holiday so I'm able to present to you the next chapter. Enjoy x_

_Warning – another little 'Ewww' scene. _

_Ah, breaks make me so morbid :) _

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

"Urgh"

Her head was spinning, her eyes were not open but she could feel that she was lying horizontally. She had another urge to throw up again, but she had nothing _to _throw up. Taking in a deep breath, she cracked open an eye, blinding white light hitting her pupils instantly. Watering, her eye automatically shut, shielding itself from the assault. She tried to move her arms but they were too heavy, and so where her legs.

Sighing, she forced her eyes open, her vision blurred but still good enough to tell what things where. She was staring at a light that was positioned above her head. It was currently not on but the whiteness of it and the surrounding area was enough for her to squint. She looked down at her body and she noticed that she was laid on her back on a surgical stretcher. She was bound to it by leather straps that where across her ankles, wrist and a thick one across her waist. She was still fully clothed. This is _not_ where she had fainted.

"H-hello?" she called, her voice coming out as a pathetic whimper, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

She heard a small tinkle of glass, footsteps and fast mumbling. "Hello?" she called again, "Is somebody there? Listen whoever you are, I need your help, please. Hello?"

She turned her head and saw that she was in a white room, no windows or air vents were placed in it, just a solid, brown oak door.

"Can you hear me?" she shouted, finding her voice as she struggled against her bonds, her heartbeat tripling in speed. "Help! Please, help!"

The surgical stretcher rattled as she tried to free herself, the leather straps tight enough to just let the circulation of blood to flow through her body. No matter how loud she shouted, she felt that no one could hear her, and if they could, they weren't listening to her cries. Who in the world had picked her off from the floor and put her here? What was the purpose? She glanced back up at the light and another trickle of panic run through her body – this was an operation room. She quickly glanced at her other side and gulped. Sure enough, there was a little table holding surgical equipment. Scalpels, scissors, swabs, tweezers, knives and other things she didn't want to think of.

Just as her panic was set to extreme red alert, the door creaked open like a badly written horror script and the stereotypical fiend saunted in. He was a man who looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His skin was sickly pale, his hair black and greasy and his eyes dirty brown and shining with pleasure. He patted down his white doctors coat that had splatters of red, brown and green on it and walked over to the stretcher that Tifa was frozen on.

"It seems you're awake" the man sneered, a gruesome grin on his face as his hungry eyes travelled up and down her quivering body. "This just got more exciting"

"Please" she said weakly, "Let me go. I don't know where I am and I just want to go home. Call it cliché but I'm not supposed to be here"

"No, no, no" the man muttered, his hand cupping his chin as he observed her, "You are mine now. I found you. No one has yet to claim you so you are now mine to do with as I please. Now, should I try out my new idea on you or continue with my last one?"

"Just let me go you sick freak!" she screamed, sweat running down her face and dripping onto the stretcher where her head was placed. "I swear to Gaia, I will kill you when I get unstrapped"

"Ah" the man said cruelly as he peered over his glasses, "What I have planned for you requires you to remain laid down and immobile. I shall not unstrap you, no. I have lost too many test subjects because I was foolish enough to do that, now-" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe that was filled with something black and tar like. He squirted the end of it, the thick liquid spraying the front of his dirtied coat, "-this won't hurt much. I think I'll carry on from my other experiment by using a new host. You see, my job is to find out what is happening to those poor fools and your existence will help me do that"

"Get away from me!" she yelled, rocking the stretcher back and forth as she tried desperately to get away from the madman that was approaching her, needle in hand. His grin was deadly and she gulped as she heard him snicker. He reached her and grabbed her arm, pulling the sleeve up and flipped it over so that the underside was pointing upwards, the perfect angle for the syringe to inject whatever it was holding. Before he did that, he bent his head and sniffed at his target area, his eyes glazing over what he had smelt. She gagged as his dirty tongue passed from his lips and spread up her arm, coating it with rotten smelling saliva.

"Delicious" he purred, licking again, "Absolutely divine and I haven't even broken the skin. Such a shame to waste you really, you would have been the prefect meal. But, one bite cannot hurt, right?"

He thought about it for a moment, Tifa rocking the stretcher back and forth and her voice dry from all of the screaming she was doing. This madman was just not listening to her pleas. He was convinced that she was some sort of test subject. He soon snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her arm, grin in place.

"There will be other snacks" he said, raising the needle and holding down her flailing arm. "This won't hurt . . . much"

"Help" she screamed again, hoping that everything Holy was listening to her. She yelped in pain as she felt the syringe get roughly inserted into her arm. Her eyes bulged as she looked down and saw that the needle was through her skin but whatever was inside it was not getting pumped into her bloodstream. The man didn't push it inside; he just looked at her arm, thinking something through again.

"No" he whispered, pulling the needle out of her arm and putting it back into his pocket. He rearranged his glasses and stood up straight, gazing down at her, grin still in place. "I'm tired of using my own body to experiment on. I'll get better results if I use you. Now, my dear, _this_ will hurt"

"What are you doing?" she stammered, his head coming closer to hers. She watched in terror as he smirked and opened his mouth to speak again, but this time he looked a little different. She noticed it straight away – he had fangs! He was a vampire! He was going to change her!

"Don't you dare!" she bellowed, "Don't you dare come anywhere near me, you creep"

"Sweet girl" the man said smoothly, cupping her tear streaked cheek, "Everything will be alright. You will be treated fairly as my permanent test subject. I may even let you have Mondays off. That is what you humans hate, right? Work on Mondays? So, do not fret"

She glared; open mouthed right into his eyes, watching his face some closer to her neck, fangs ready and poised. She couldn't scream, her throat had become dry and her breathing too erratic to be able to pass words from her lips. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to witness her impending doom. She would never escape. She would serve the rest of her eternal life as an immortal guinea pig.

"I love you, Cloud" were her last mortal words.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Tifa, Rude has come back with your-" he stopped, looking around the entrance hall to find in empty aside from him. "-car" he ended pathetically.

He crossed his arms, wondering where she was. Now scratching the back of his head, he glanced slowly around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"Oh, ha ha, Tifa" Reno snorted, not in the mood for games. "Real funny. Come on now, I can't be bothered to play hide and seek with you"

Nothing. Complete silence was his only reply. Grumbling, he took his phone out of his pocket and hoped that she hadn't changed her number since the last time he had called her mobile – which was a few good years back. Tapping his foot, he held the phone to his ear and waited, grunting out miniature curses. The phone began ringing and so did something else. Removing the phone from the side of his head, he heard a familiar little tune playing from the second floor.

"Found you" he grunted as he ran up the stairs and towards where the song was playing. He soon reached it as the song faded out, going to Tifa's answerphone. He hung up and glanced down, finding Tifa's phone lying face down on the floor. He bent and picked it up, the screen showing that she had a missed called from him. He couldn't see her, and when he sniffed the phone, he sensed that it had been away from her for only a few moments, her scent was pretty strong around it. Sniffing the air around him, he quickly picked up a trail. Pocketing both phones, he trusted his enhanced senses to get him to where the woman was. His stomach clenched horribly as her scent began getting mingled with something bad, something that smelled like rotten flesh. His fears were then heightened as his investigation led him to the back room of the second floor and through a solid metal door. Taking his employee card out of his wallet, he pressed it against the scanner and waited for it to be processed.

'Verification complete" said a robotic woman's voice from the speaker set next to the scanner. Something heavy clicked and a few beeps followed it. Reaching out, he grasped the thick handle and ripped it open, an old fashioned and dirty staircase leading further down, leading to below where the lift couldn't take anyone. The scents of Tifa and the unknown where getting stronger the further he descended the stairs. There were no lights that could help him navigate down the steps, but they were narrow so it wasn't hard to keep on his feet. He soon reached the bottom and opened the little door that was at the end. He entered the lab that he had only ever been to twice and looked around. Nothing seemed any different than the last time he was inside it, but it was then that he heard a faint scream.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After shouting those last three words inside her head, she clenched her eyes shut and awaited for the pain that was sure to follow. And they did, two sharp, knife like teeth were jammed into her neck, her blood trickling down her skin and onto the stretcher. She screamed as pain shot to her brain and she began feeling something thick shooting inside and underneath her skin. That must be the venom – the venom sealing her fate. Her nails dug into the fabric she was laid on and tears snuck under her eyelids and streaked down her cheeks.

It was then she heard a door open, but she didn't open her eyes, terrified about what else she would see. But an animalistic roar filled her ears and her eyes shot open as she saw two hands grab the old vampires head and drag him away from her, the fangs tearing across her neck and forming deep scratches, loose flaps of skin hanging from the ends. Her eyes began to get fuzzy as she felt someone ripping the leather straps away from her. Her head was lifted up and she felt a set of lips press against her wounded neck. Then if felt like a vacuum had been pressed against her as she felt like something was sucking something out of her. Sucking her skin and her blood. Her mouth opened and she let out a petrified shriek, as the feeling of something thick was getting pulled out of her bloodstream instead of something getting injected inside. It felt like tar was getting sucked out of her body, not something slim like blood. After a couple of moments, the lips were removed from her neck where she heard someone spit and then the process began again.

Her headache started to waver and her vision came back clearer. Her muscles began gaining strength and she raised her arms and gripped at whoever was attached to her neck. She tangled her fingers into the red hair that she could see and feel and held on for life. After a few more spits, she was laid back down and a face came into view.

"Tifa!" they said, shaking her slightly, "Can you hear me. Please, oh Gaia please, answer me"

"Reno?" she whispered as the face became recognisable. "Reno?"

"Yes" he yelped, caressing her face and kissing her dry lips, "Yes it's me, Reno. Gaia, I almost lost you there" he placed his forehead against hers and she felt droplets of water hit her face.

"Are you . . . crying?" she asked tenderly, running her hand through his hair. "Please, not for me. Don't cry for me"

He gave her another kiss, and in her weakened state, she responded, her lips melding against his and opening, welcoming his tongue. She pressed him closer to her, the tears from his eyes still dripping onto her. He moved away from her and gazed into her eyes.

"Gaia, I love you" he whispered, giving her a meaningful kiss.

"And I-" she stopped herself, opening her eyes where they widened in horror, "Oh shit" she yelled, getting into a sitting position, pushing him off of her and rubbing her mouth feverishly. "How dare you! I am in a relationship! You can't come over, kiss me and tell me you love me. What the hell do you think you are playing at?"

Reno, wide eyes and open mouthed looked beyond hurt and drooped his head, "You weren't exactly pushing me off" he grumbled, "If I hadn't of spoken, you still would me kissing me back" he looked up with now dry eyes, "And a simple _thank you for saving my life _would be nice"

Eyes still wide, she clamped a hand onto her neck and traced the two tear marks that had been embedded into her skin.

"He" she stuttered, glaring at the vampire who was slowing gaining consciousness and was still sprawled onto the floor, "He tried to change me into a vampire. But-"

"I sucked the venom out of your bloodstream" Reno said, "Luckily it hadn't gone far. It hadn't hit any of your organs. If it had hit your brain, then yes, you would be a bloodsucker. But thanks to me, you are still human"

Tifa shakily got to her feet, still rather confused about everything and disgusted at herself for what she did with Reno only a few moments ago.

"Still no excuse to kiss me" she snarled, hugging herself as she backed towards the door, her body trembling as she watched Reno stand up and the vampire scientist get into a sitting position, his back leaning against the wall, a mixture of his black blood and Tifa's red dribbling down his chin. "What is this place?" she asked, "Why do you have a crazy vampire in Shinra Corp? I thought this place was the headquarters for werewolves only?"

"It is" Reno said, taking a small step towards her, "It's just that, he's the only one who can help us"

"HE TRIED TO CHANGE ME!" she screamed, her back against the door, her hand going towards the handle, "Oh Hell, what is Cloud going to say when I tell him that not only did I get fanged, I kissed my ex-partner? He is going to go crazy!"

"Just don't tell him" Reno shrugged.

Tifa's eyes bulged and she pointed at her wounded neck, "It's not like I can hide this, can I? Man, I am out of here"

She turned around and ripped the door open and what she saw made her freeze. The room was plastered with cages housing not only animals but people too. Naked men and women were cramped into rotten cages that were too small for them, their bodies deformed from being in a crushed environment for so long. They had needles, drips and other surgical items sticking out of their bodies and one woman even cradled a half starved baby in her weak arms.

Stuffed into even smaller cages on the other side of the room were snarling and howling wolves, ones that had no skin, patchy fur, missing body parts and white, bloodshot eyes – rogue werewolves.

Tifa gasped in horror at the sight, her hands firmly placed over her open mouth, muffling her scream. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, rippling down her fingers and onto the floor. At her scream, Reno ran out and grabbed her, turning her around so that she faced his chest, crushing her body to his as she wept.

"Get off me!" she shrieked, trying to push herself away from him, her body still violently shaking. "Get off! Get off! Get off!"

"I'm sorry you had to see this" he whispered, his face in her hair, "I'm so sorry"

"Get off" she screamed, tearing her body from his with unexpected force, her body falling to the floor and landing in a shivering heap. She pushed herself away from Reno when he reached down to help her to her feet and also slapped his hand away when he held it out for her instead.

"You knew about this?" she hissed, her now messy, dark hair covering her face, shielding her broken eyes, "You know this is happening and you're letting it happen? You can sleep at night accepting this?"

"Of course I knew" Reno pleaded, dropping to the floor and onto his knees next to her, "But it doesn't mean I accept any of it. But it _is needed_. We need to find a cure for the rogue werewolves and this is the only way we can do it. Don't you see? A little pain has to be given to reveal the cure! We had abandoned this work years ago when Tseng thought all of the rouges had been wiped out, but when they were found again, we called in Dr. Hojo to help us find the cure. If we do that, not only can we safe all of the rouge werewolves, we can help us protect ourselves from the disease and – if we find it soon – we can cure that friend of yours. Isn't that what you want?"

"An hour ago you told me to leave Jessie as good as dead" Tifa hissed, "Now you're telling me _you _can save her? How gullible do you think I am?"

"It's true" Reno said, "I didn't tell you this before simply because we haven't found the cure yet. If we had, don't you think we would go out and inoculate all of the rogues right now? They may be beyond help but we look after our own"

"Like you're doing now?" she snarled, looking around the awful room where dull eyes watched her and the redhead argue, "They really look well cared after" she barked sarcastically, "They are still human most of the time. At least give them some dignity"

Reno shook his head, "I have no authority over what goes on down here. We go by what the doctor needs" he indicated over his shoulder whre 'Dr.' Hojo was weaving his way out of the doorway, wiping his hand over his bloody mouth.

"I have no regrets" he sneered as he licked the blood off of his hand. "Oh my, you taste just _divine_. I must have another sip"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Reno roared, getting to his feet as Hojo took a step forwards, his dirty brown eyes staring down at the girl on the floor.

"Why must you always spoil my fun?" Hojo pouted as Reno blocked Tifa from his sight, "All I do is work down here for you overgrown dogs and all I get in return is abuse"

"You've not long feasted" Reno hissed lowly so that Tifa did not hear, "I brought you that guy myself"

Hojo scoffed, "He tasted awful" he complained, "Now her, now _that _is a meal"

"She's off the menu" Reno scowled, grabbing Hojo's collar threateningly. "Why don't you make yourself useful and do your job. If not, I'll be all too happy to complete your death"

Hojo sighed irritably, "Alright" he grunted, "You'll have your way, mutt. But the next time she crosses my dinner plate, you shall not stop me taking my meal"

He straightened his lab coat once Reno let go and marched over to a cage that held a little girl, her naked body covered with just a small, dirty sheet. "Now subject number eighteen. Out you come, I have something new for you to try out"

"No, please" the brown haired girl squealed as her cage door was opened and she was dragged out of her cage, large brown eyes wide in fear as she gripped onto her sheet. "Please, no more. I can't take the pain anymore, I want to go home"

Tifa lifted her head slowly as the old vampire reached down into a small cage and dragged the young girl out. Her elbow length, brown hair was messy, tangled and patchy, like clumps of it had been torn out in fistfuls. She clutched her teddy bear designed sheet to her body, covering her nude front. Her skin was marred by scars, scratches, bites and needle marks. Tifa saw red when Hojo twisted the girls arm and she shrieked out in pain.

"You are in no place to argue back with me, number eighteen" Hojo said sweetly, like he was trying to sooth a distraught toddler. "You are a test subject, nothing more". He took out a syringe and held it over the quivering girls arm. Before she even knew what she was doing, as the needle hit its mark, Tifa ran over to the pair and smacked the needle out of the girls arm. Both Hojo and the girl looked up in shock and Tifa grabbed the girl's shoulders and spun her away from the vampire.

"Don't you dare touch her" Tifa yelled, "You sick bastard. How could you do this to a poor, defenceless _child_? This is just _wrong_!"

Hojo placed a hand onto his hip and watched in annoyance as Tifa spun around and asked if the girl was ok.

"I'm fine, thank you" she replied, her voice shaky, "You need to get out of here. I'll be one of them soon and I don't want to hurt you". Tifa followed the girls gaze over to a cage where a rogue werewolf was trying to get past the heavy bars it was locked behind. She turned back and looked into the youngers brown eyes.

"No, you're not" she said in determination, "I'm taking you back with me. What's your name?"

"Char-Charlotte" she stuttered, her eyes shut tight, "You must leave now, if you don't I mig-"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she dropped her sheet and collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from her mouth as her tiny, broken fingernails scraped at the smooth flooring. Tifa bent down to try and help but Reno ran over and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back.

"Let go of me" Tifa screamed, kicking the redhead as she was getting dragged away, "We need to help her! Don't just stand there watching like it's a television program! Go and help her!"

"We can't help her now" Reno shouted, keeping Tifa close to his chest as she squirmed, "She's turning into one of them".

Tifa watched behind tear filled eyes as Charlotte's body spasmed and wriggled on the floor, the young girl's high pitched screams echoing around the room. The other occupants of the other cages could do nothing but close their eyes and try and block the sounds out.

Charlotte flung her head back where her chest split in two, making way for the body of the wolf she was going to become. Her brittle spine broke through the skin and a skeletal tail broke out of the bottom of it. Soon, the girl's skin began stretching over her deformed spine and tail, parts of her skin splitting as it is was getting stretched. The limbs of her arms and legs began trembling as they began to get longer, bigger and more canine like.

Tifa could watch no longer, so she shut her eyes and listened as human screams soon became monstrous snarls. She could also hear Hojo cackling with mirth as the poor youth was turned in such an awful way, watching as the gore covered beast finished its transformation.

"Now" he said excitedly, "You two need to leave now before you ruin my experiment".

"Don't worry" Reno snarled as he backed away, Tifa still tight in his embrace, "We're leaving. Come on Teef, don't faint on me".

But as she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the horror Charlotte had become, she did.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Tifa? Tifa?"

"Wait, say that again. She saw it all?"

"Yes, everything. I dunno how the boss is going to react. Hey, Tifa"

"He'll go crazy! No human is allowed to see that! You know the rules, Reno"

"I know Elena! I fucking know! I'm just not going to tell him and neither you are two, got that?"

A sigh, "We won't say a word, right Rude?"

". . ."

"Right?"

"Right"

"What about Hojo?"

"The less said about him, the better . . . sshh, I think she's waking up. Tifa?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Why had her head been hurting all day? Her face was taunt with all of the tears she had shed and her body was aching. She heard voices, distant and low. She tried to put faces to the voices but the only picture that formed in her head was a mass of blood and discoloured flesh, collapsed onto the floor, the animal that was once a human, breathing and snarling. White, dead eyes, looking up and gazing right into her own.

"NO!" she screamed as she shot up, gripping her hair, trying to get the unwanted picture out of her head. Her eyes watered as they met the pure, white floor. Her stomach bubbled and she heaved but there was nothing else she could throw up, her dinner had already gone down the toilet.

"Tifa!"  
She turned her head towards the speaker and her eyes widened as she gazed into Reno's concerned face, his aqua eyes rimmed with red. Was he tired? He reached out a hand and cupped her check, stroking it lovingly with his thumb.

"You gave me quite a scare" he whispered, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'm so, _so_ sorry babe. I really am"

"Charlotte" she whispered as she turned her face into his warm palm, "What happened to Charlotte?"

Reno shook his head, "There is nothing we can do for her at the moment. We can do nothing until we find the cure. You understand that, right? I know it's hard and I know you're sickened by it, but it's for the best. If we find that cure, no one has to go through that pain ever again"

"I don't like it" she whispered as she felt two more people kneel beside her. She moved her face away from Reno and looked between Rude and Elena's concerned faces. "Is there nothing you can do?"

Rude shook his head and Elena focused her eyes to the floor. "Sorry" Rude said solemnly.

Tifa gazed down at the floor where her feet were, her headache intensifying. Her head was a flurry of colours and shapes and she gulped. She looked up at the roof and inhaled deeply.

"I want to go home" she said weakly, "I don't want to be here any longer"

"I'll take you home" Reno said, getting up and helping her to her feet where a scarf was put around her neck, hiding the two marks that Hojo had created. She fingered it and then let it go. "And remember guys, no one hears anything about this. Not even Loz, he'll just go blabbing to Tseng straight away, got it?"

Rude and Elena stood up and nodded, watching with sympathy as Reno half carried Tifa outside. The whole time they were silent, and as the seconds wore on, Tifa began regaining more strength, so by the time they were half way to her car, she was walking perfectly fine on her own.

"I'm still driving" Reno insisted as he held up her car keys to show that he still had some control over the situation, "You are not driving after just fainting".

She just shrugged, not in the mood for arguing with anyone. She was still trying to get over what had happened in the last few hours. She was interrogated by the werewolves, fainted, bitten by a vampire, saved by a werewolf and then witnessed a young girl forced to transform against her will – overall – not a good day.

They reached her car and she got into the passenger seat as soon as Reno unlocked it. She strapped herself in and kept her eyes forwards, not looking when Reno got inside and started the engine.

"What you witnessed back there" Reno began as he backed out of the parking space, "It may be in your best interests not to mention it to anyone. Not to any humans, vampires or werewolves. You knowing about our secret underground lab may just tilt the scales the wrong way and the bosses might think that enough is enough and send someone to dispose of you".

"I know all of this" she said wearily, "Tell anyone someone else's secret results in death. There is no need to keep on reminding me, geez, when did you get so morbid?"

Reno chuckled, "I see you're back to your good old self . . . almost"

She glared at him darkly, "I've just witnessed the most awful thing in my life and you think I can turn back normal so quickly? You may be used to watching innocent young girls getting turned into a werewolf against their will, but I'm not. I understand that it is needed but I don't like it"

"Ditto" Reno nodded as they made their way through the maze of roads that was Midgar. "But if something positive comes out of it, it's been worth it, right?"

She didn't answer him. "I need to do you a favour" she said not looking at him.

"What?"

"You saved me from being a vampire. Sucked the venom out of me or some shit like that. I need to repay you or something, I don't like being in debt to anyone. You know that. Name something and I'll see if I can do it"

"Fine" Reno smiled, "if you want to repay me back, promise me you won't go after that Jessie girl"

"Can't do promises that I can't keep" she said, "Try again"

He sighed, "Fine. How about a date?"

"A what!"

"If you can't promise me you'll keep yourself safe, then at least make this 'payback' worth my while" Reno smiled, "One date, that is all. We don't even have to talk to each other"

"I have a boyfriend" Tifa pleaded.

"He doesn't have to know" Reno said.

Tifa opened her mouth but didn't answer back. She could tell that the redhead wouldn't back down from this argument, so she just let go of her pride for a second and asked, "When?"

Reno thought for a moment, "The only night I _know _I have off is tomorrow"

"Not tomorrow" she said, "I have a date with Cloud tomorrow. Pick again"

"Tomorrow night" Reno said, "That's the only night I know I have free. My other nights are all filled up with work, missions and general werewolf things. Tomorrow or you have to agree to stay away from that girl – pick either one but I won't mind if you pick both"

Tifa sighed, crossing her arms tightly to her chest and gritted her teeth. Closing her eyes she said, "I'll tell Cloud I won't be available tomorrow. He'll understand if I just tell him I'm ill"

Reno looked disappointed for a moment before a wide grin appeared on his face. "Awesome! I'll pick you up at . . . six?"

"Sure" Tifa grunted, "I'm not happy about this. And if you try anything funny, I will kill you"

"I know you will" Reno laughed, "Boy, I know".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"-sorry babe, but we'll have to do it another night. I love you and can't wait to see you again" she hung up the phone after leaving a message on Clouds mobile phone after he didn't pick up. Grumbling, she lay on her back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hands, "I can't just leave Jessie, can I? But what if Tseng and Reno are right? What if she's playing a game and I'm falling straight for it? No! Jessie is my friend and she's not lying to me. I have to help her get out of this mess, Biggs too! Oh man, what are those werewolf bosses going to say next time I see them?" sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach, smashed her face into her pillow and screamed.

There was a knock on her door and Tifa removed her head from the feather case and looked over her shoulder as Aerith walked in with a smile on her face and a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"You seem beat" Aerith said softly as she placed the cup onto the bedside table, "So I got you a little something to help you drift off to sleep"

"Thank you" Tifa whispered, sitting up and patting the bed for Aerith to sit next to her, which she did. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Theoretically speaking. If a friend of yours asked you for help and you promised to help them, would you still go ahead if someone _else_ told you that you could end up getting hurt and in a lot of trouble if you did?"

"Hhmm" Aerith thought, "Depends on what was being asked. If it was a small promise I would but if this promise could lead up to something that could really end up hurting one or more people I would try and find another way to help. Something less dangerous"

"But what if there was nothing else?"

"I . . . I dunno. I would like to say I would be the honourable friend in this situation and say I would stick by my promise, but I can't. I can't do something that could have people at risk"

"So" Tifa said, trying again, "Say I was in a lot of trouble and I asked you for your help but, let's say, someone like Zack said _no_ because you might get hurt. Would you still help me?"

Aerith sighed, running a hand through her always perfect hair, "Why are you asking me this? Are you in serious trouble or something?"

"No. I said that this was theoretical. I just wanted to know what _you _would do"

Another sigh from the auburn haired woman, "Just go with what feels right" she replied, knowing that _something_ was up with her best friend but didn't feel like asking questions, "If you feel like you could help that friend with minimal damage then go ahead, keep the promise. But if it puts people at unnecessary risk, then don't. That's what I would do, but we know we're at polar opposites so you do what _you_ think is best".

Tifa nodded, "Ok. I think I've made up my mind about something. Thank you for the drink, it'll help me sleep, Gaia knows I need it"

Aerith nodded, getting up and kissing her friend on the cheek, "Goodnight" she smiled as Tifa got under the bed covers, "And don't fret. I'm sure you'll do the right thing, whatever it is. You're a good person, you don't want to see people hurt"

Tifa nodded, "Thank you" a yawn, "Goodnight".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Did you get my messages, Cloud? I tried ringing all day you but your phone has been turned off. Please don't start making me worry about you too because I've already got enough on my plate. Just . . . just call me when you get this, ok?"

_Click!_

"Men! Why are they so _useless_?" Tifa snapped as she threw her phone on her dashboard after dropping Shelke off at the Academy after another day on the job. Today not a lot had happened. No criminals were out hunting so Tifa had to endure a monologue from Shelke about this guy she liked that she felt returned her feelings but didn't know what to do.

"_Do you know someone called Jacob Hepworth?_" Shelke had asked, "_Because we were talking about friends and he seemed interested when I mentioned your name when I told him what I have been up to recently. He didn't _say _he knew you or ask about you but he seemed interested to know about you. Do you know him?_"

After Tifa had shaken her head, Shelke had remained quiet and had finally changed the subject.

Now she was driving back home, thinking about what she was going to wear for her date with her ex-boyfriend and worrying about her current one. Why did men have to make her life so complicated? She bet she wouldn't have this much trouble is she jumped over the fence and began dating a girl.

"If I become single, that is in my options" she laughed to herself as she turned the corner and headed down her road. She frowned when she saw a familiar black Aston parked next to her usual spot.

"No, no, no, no, no" she chanted as she looked at the clock on her dashboard that read quarter past five, "I have to get rid of him before Reno shows up. Damn it Cloud, why tonight of all nights?"

She parked her car next to the Aston and quickly got out, the slam of the car door echoing down the street. Not caring, she ran up the steps and into the house, following the sounds of chatter coming from the living room. Sure enough, Cloud and Aerith were sat facing each other, two teacups and a teapot set between them as they talked about nothing in particular. And another item was between them – a photo book.

"I feel like a happy mother-in-law doing this" Aerith giggled as she showed Cloud pictures of Tifa of when she was young. Tifa's face flushed in embarrassment as she saw a picture of her school photograph where her hair was a mess, her face had mild acne, silver braces that had caught the flash of the camera and a cheesy smile. She had always been pretty but that picture had been taken when she was ten and before she had discovered make-up and hair straighteners. She hated it and had tried to burn it but her father had stuck the picture in the book and hid it, where Aerith did the same when they moved in together.

"I hardly recognise her" Cloud smiled, "She looked so . . . geeky back then"

"I am here you know" Tifa said

"I know" Cloud replied, looking over his shoulder at her, "That's why I said it"

"Hhmm, love you too. Why are you here? Didn't you get any of my messages?"

"Huh?" Cloud exclaimed, rummaging through his pocket until he received his phone, "Oh damn, I forgot to turn it on. Whenever I charge it up I turn if off so it'll be faster but I must have forgotten to turn it back on yesterday. Gees, sorry babe, you know I wouldn't intentionally ignore a call off you"

"No worries" Tifa sighed, running a hand down her face and wondering what would be the quickest way to get rid of her beloved. "Listen, I don't think I'll be able to do anything tonight. I've got this banging headache and I've been feeling sick all day. I might just go to bed actually"

"Oh" Cloud said, frowning, "So tonight's date is cancelled?"

"I'm sorry" Tifa said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"Oh" was what he came up with, "Are you positive? I've been having a bad few days and this date was the only thing I was looking forwards too"

"I'm sorry, babe" she said, trying to sound sincere.

"DVD night?" he pleaded, "We don't have to go anywhere. As long as I'm with you"

"I'm really tired; I might just head off to bed now"

"But you don't sound tired"

"Come on, Tifa" Aerith smiled, watching the pair with a wide grin on her face, "Give him some credit. At least give him an hour of your time. He is your boyfriend after all"

"See, at least Aerith agrees" Cloud whined, "Just an hour. Even if it is just me being a stalker and watching you fall asleep"

"I. . . I" she stuttered, running out of ideas. But at that moment the doorbell rang and all three of them looked at the door that led to the hallway. She felt dread run through her body when she felt Cloud tense and a deep, angry frown appeared on his face.

"A stray dog has just rung your doorbell" he announced, confirming Tifa's dread. "How peculiar"

She sighed, "Stay here". She got to her feet, closed the door and went down the hallway, seeing Reno's silhouette thought the glass of the door. Feeling physically sick, she opened the door to the view of Reno in his evening best, holding a bouquet of Tifa's favourite flowers – sunflowers.

"I remembered" he beamed as he thrust them out at her, forcing her to take them into her hands. "None of my business but whose Aston Martin is it that is parked over there? Man, it's a beaut of a car"

"That would be mine" Cloud growled as he disobeyed Tifas order and entered the hallway, glaring at Reno from where he stood. "What are you doing here?"

Reno's eyes narrowed, "I could say the same for you, leech"

"Sshh" Tifa whispered, "Aerith will hear you"

Cloud closed the living room door and held onto the handle, stopping Aerith from getting out if she tried. "My biggest concern is why you have - _that_ handing you flowers" he hissed.

"I thought you said you'd tell him you were ill or something?" Reno asked Tifa who was on the verge of another breakdown.

"Don't you dare speak to her" Cloud snarled, "Get out of here. Don't you get that she's not into beastiality"

"Like necrophilia is any better" Reno snapped back, "Listen, Tifa. We have a date, if we don't go now the table I booked will be lost"

Suddenly, Cloud had moved away from the door and was by Tifa's side, Reno shirt collar clenched in his fist, face close to the redheads. "Didn't I just tell you to get out of here?" he spat dangerously, eyes flashing green. Tifa, not wanting a bloodbath on her hallway grabbed the back of Clouds jacket and tried to pull him away.

"Let go of him, Cloud" she snarled, "He's right. I'm going on a date with him but only because I owed him a favour. I don't like in any more than you do"

"You agreed to go on a date with _him_?" Cloud asked, angry and hurt at the same time. His eyes not leaving the werewolf's.

"More like forced into it" she grumbled, "Now let go of him, you're going to cause a scene. Get inside, the both of you"

"He is not stepping a foot into this house" Cloud growled, letting go of Reno with a little push, forcing the redhead to back down a couple of steps, "A dogs place is outside the house"

"And the dead's place is to remain buried under the ground" Reno snarled back, straightening out his black and white suit. "You shouldn't even exist in this century. Why don't you associate yourself with people from your own era? I'm sure I passed a graveyard on my way down here. Now if you don't mind. You're ruining my evening"

Cloud snarled and slammed the door right in Reno's face, giving it a good, swift kick then turning to glare at Tifa. She sighed and lowered her voice.

"Not here" she whispered, "It'll tell you later. Now open that door"

"I don't want you going anywhere with him" Cloud mumbled.

"I don't want to go anywhere with him either" she pleaded, "But please, just open the door. Like I said, I'll tell you what is going on later"

"I don't trust him" Cloud muttered, now moving his hand away from the door.

"But please trust me" she pleaded, placing a tentative hand onto his arm. "I won't let him try _anything_"

"Hhmm" Cloud said, thinking hard, "I do trust you but just to make sure, I'll come with you"

"Like hell you will!" cried Reno from outside who could now hear their conversation since they were currently talking in normal tones.

"I think you'll find I had a date already organised with my girlfriend before you stepped in" Cloud shouted at the still closed door. "Just go back to your kennel and leave us alone"

"Fine" Reno said, "Have it your way. But if I don't get my date, Tifa, I might just have to tell Blondie what happened to _us _yesterday"

Tifa gasped, did he mean the kiss that she regretted and felt sick about? She looked at Cloud wide eyed, his face contorted in confusion. "What does he mean?" he whispered, almost to himself.

"Nothing" she grunted, shaking with pure fury, "Just open the door, Cloud. I promise I won't let him do anything to me. If he does, I give you full permission to do whatever the Hell you want to him, ok?"

Cloud grumbled, "I still don't trust him. He's stronger than you, can easily over power you. I'm coming anyway, just in case"

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" she sighed, arms crossed.

He shook his head. Then called to the door, "Hear that? You're not getting anywhere near Tifa unless I'm there. You can either like it or lump it"

Reno growled, the noise sounding animal like, "Fine" he snapped back angrily, "But if you dare speak to me-"

"Like I would do that" Cloud gruffed, opening the door to see a red faced Reno, his hands clenched and his eyes narrowed, "You stay out of my way and keep your greasy paws off of my girlfriend. Do that, and I won't bother you"

Reno gritted his teeth as Tifa grabbed her bag and squeezed between them to get outside; tightening the scarf she had received the other night around her neck. Cloud followed, eyes level with the redhead, both staring each other down. Tifa waved at the window to Aerith who had poked her head through the curtains to see what was going on. Aerith waved back with a small smile, and then mouthed '_we'll talk later' _at her. Tifa nodded and stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the boy's silent feud to end. When it seemed that a resolve wouldn't come soon, she huffed and called, "Are we going or not?"

Reno turned and slumped down the steps, "Sure" he grunted, "But my plans are fucked up now because of him" he nodded over his shoulder at Cloud who was coolly following down the steps, hands in pockets and eyes locked onto the back of Reno's head.

"We'll improvise" Tifa shrugged, not really caring. "But whatever we do, I do not want you two fighting, got that?"

"I'm just observing" Cloud frowned, "I have no interest in where you go"

Reno rolled his eyes, "You say that, but I'm sure if I wanted to take her back to my place, you'll have something to say"

Cloud snarled like a feral animal, "Obviously" he said.

"Guys" she warned, "What did I just say? Now, let's walk"

Sighing, Reno offered his arm to her, earning a glare from Cloud, but it went unnoticed by the redhead, but not by Tifa. She frowned at her boyfriend, but to keep the peace, she turned Reno down.

"I'm not even allowed to be a gentleman?" Reno huffed, speeding up so that he was a few steps ahead, "Worst date ever".

"Let's turn and leave" Cloud said, "We did arrange a date first, after all"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "At least try and be nice".

Cloud snorted with laugher as they caught up to the furious redhead, him a few measured steps behind the pair he was watching. He resisted the urge to hurt something when he heard them chatter and laugh and was just able to hold himself together when Reno wrapped an arm around Tifas shoulders, even if it only lasted a few seconds. He knew he was being a bit over the top, but he just didn't trust the werewolf. Something must have happened between the pair for Tifa to even agree to something like this. He wanted answers but he knew he would have to wait until the end of the night to get them.

For the past hour, he was able to control himself, he was as quiet as a ghost the entire time, and he didn't say a word or make a sound. So far, the dog was behaving himself; his hands were being kept to himself. So Cloud stayed true to his word to not make a scene if the other man kept a distance from Tifa. But obviously, the calm had to be broken sooner or later, and that moment happened when they were just leaving the park they had spent time in. They had arrived at an abandoned street block, hoping to just go through it to get to the picture house on the other side when Reno, forgetting they were being followed by his nemesis, reached out and took Tifa's hand into his, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Tifa blushed but that wasn't the red Cloud saw. He snarled, stomped the short distance between them and grabbed the werewolf's wrist and pulled him away. Reno yelped at the pain that shot up his arm, the grip on it tight enough to break bone, but he soon composed himself and glared daggers at the man who had hold of him.

"Get off me" he hissed, eyes narrowed.

"I was well within my right" Cloud snapped, letting go. "You kissed her so I had no choice but to intervene"

"Who are you, her father?" Reno snarled at Tifa's pleas for them to stop when unheard, "Get a grip! It wasn't like I hurt her or touched her in an inappropriate way"

"I don't trust you" Cloud snarled, "You knew that if you touched her I would step in. You overstepped the line. This date is over"

"You don't call the shots" Reno growled, "And I don't trust you either. Every time I see you, I get this dirty feeling in the pit of my stomach"

"Probably indigestion" Cloud snapped, neither of them noticing Tifa leaving them to battle it out between themselves, no longer caring if they got into a fist fight. They were big boys, they could handle themselves.

"I swear down" she muttered to herself when their voices could no longer be heard, "I feel like I'm either surrounded by children or idiots. Sometimes both! All I wanted was a nice, relaxing evening without any troubles, is that so hard to hope for?"

She looked around and frowned, "And now I'm lost" she added. She then sighed and continued going straight, "I knew this would happen" she continued, "I knew that they would get into an argument and totally forget about me. Why does this always happen to-"

Her words were suddenly cut when she felt a cloth slam against her mouth and her nostrils were filled with the smell of chloroform. Her eyes widened and her blurred vision caught sight or a wicked smile and deep red hair . . .

_I'm liking my cliff-hangers, aren't I? _

_As predicted, this chapter is late, but it couldn't be helped._

_Hope you stay tuned to see what happens – a chapter I've been dying to write for weeks. _

_Keza xXx _


	26. Burning Revelations

**Lockhart007**

_Before I start can I just say, to the reviewers that are not happy that Tifa kissed Reno and not telling Cloud last chapter – I have explanations for this that I didn't write clear: Reason A. She was mentally and physically weak when she kissed him – she regretted it straight away and reason B. She wasn't able to tell Cloud about it straight away because she didn't have time and she knows it would cause a fight to break out – something that she doesn't want to happen. And she didn't want to tell him over the phone. And C: The little kiss in front of Cloud, yes she blushed but Cloud interfered before she could say/do anything. And by that point, she just didn't care anymore. She did say she would tell Cloud about it when they were alone._

_Sorry for the little rant but please, thank you for the review and everything and sorry for pissing you off, but please, wait until I upload chapters to explain things in the story before you say something. And sorry if I seem to be a bit bitchy while saying that because really, I'm not trying to make out that I am :) still love you all 3_

_And yes, I'm aware, as I said before; this is kinda like a cheap Twilight. I'm sorry that I'm not able to stop that. You can't have a Vampire/Human/Werewolf romance story without it automatically being compared to it. _

_Right, back to the story - This chapter was inspired by the film Hostel, so don't expect anything happy and fluffy. Call it a crap copy of another film if you wish because I know it is._

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Everything was silent and why was her head hurting – _again_? She groaned and opened her eyes, her sight hitting nothing but darkness. Only a small light could be seen from the corner of her eyes. Looking around, from what she could see, she was in a dark, dirty room, covered in broken glass, wood and metal. She tried to move, but for the second time that day, she found herself strapped down to something, this time it was a chair. Her legs were bound to the chairs and her hands tied behind her with chains. Growling, she tried to wriggle her way out of them, bucking up and down in the chair but it was nailed to the floor. She knew there was no use in crying out for help, knew she was being kept in an abandoned house, far away from human ears. She glanced around, hoping to see something that could come to some use – nothing.

She knew her phone was in her pocket, but with her hands tied, she couldn't reach it. Growling again, she clamped her eyes shut and let out a lot of pent up anger through breathing. Just as she thought her day couldn't get any worst, she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Her eyes opened and she was only half surprised to see her enemy stood there with a wicked smile on his face.

"Johnny" she snarled as she glared at the redhead who held a knife in his hand, "What are you going to do this time?"

Johnny, who twirled his weapon in his fingers, didn't answer her straight away. He was just stood like a rock, grinning down at his captive. He ran a finger down the blade and said smoothly, "Scared?"

"More pissed off" she replied, eyeing the knife cautiously, "Not much scares me anymore"

Johnny didn't seem pleased with his answer, his hand holding the knife pausing with its ministrations before continuing again. "Oh?" he muttered, "So your impending death to me isn't scaring you in the least right now?"

"I've been in worst situations" she said, attempting to shrug but unable too. "Why don't you untie me, think of something better then try again?"

"And give you the chance of fighting back? No thanks. I like this better" he sneered, using the tip of the knife to pick at his yellow teeth, "But if I think of something better in the future, I'll be sure to try it on my next victim. You see, there are a lot of people out there that I want dead and unfortunately for you, you're on the top of my very long list. I was only given a few hours to set this up. I knew you were still around here when I was talking to my little friend. Young girls, how gullible"

"What does that mean?" she snarled, "Who were you talking to?"

"Since my name is all over the place, I've been forced to use an alias" he replied, "So to everyone else, I've been going under the name of Jacob Hepworth. Does that ring any bells?"

She nodded numbly, remembering Shelke mention that name to her. She then gasped.

"Shelke?" she yelped, suddenly worried for the young girl rather than herself, "What have you been doing to her?"

"Oh nothing" Johnny replied, examining his blade with nonchalance, "I didn't even want to associate myself with such a runt like her, but when I heard your name come from her lips, I understandably got interested. I was planning to hunt you down later in the week but by luck, you crossed my path yourself and it was lucky that I had that chloroform with me; it was intended for another person rather than you. Oh, lady luck is sure shining down on me today"

"Killing me will do nothing to help you" she said, "There will be others to hunt you down. You'll be back inside before you can get to the next person on your murder list. Why don't you just give up? You can't hide forever"

Suddenly he was upon her, knife point in direct line of her forehead, his beetle black eyes boring into hers, his teeth grit together. "Are you telling me what to do? I don't like being told what to do. Do you know what happens when I'm told what to do?"

"Humour me" she whispered, keeping her cool.

Johnny smirked evilly then slashed her face with his weapon, creating a gash that ran from her right cheek, across the bridge of her nose and over her left one. Her blood splattered the rest of her face, her clothes, the knife and also across her attacker. Gasping out in pain, eyes watering, she struggled against her bonds, only to be slapped for her efforts.

"Now" he said coldly, grabbing her hair to force her to look directly at him, "What was it that you were saying?"

Words left her, not sure whether to be scared or angry. Being a fool, she chose the latter and spat into his face, her spittle sliding down his gore covered cheek. Snarling, he back handed her and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to be winded.

"You little whore-" he spat, striking out with the knife again and slicing a deep cut across her left shoulder, "-stupid bitch-" a slice cut across her other shoulder "-filthy tramp!" and with that last insult, he jammed the knife into her side and left it there, like a violent wonky flag. She let out a shriek at the assault, a single tear coming out of her wide eyes. He roughly grabbed her chin and hissed, "Scared now?"

"No" she managed to breath out, keeping eye contact with him.

Smirking, he released her and went over to the other side of the room where he picked up a red plastic barrel with 'flammable' written across it in white. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen even further, "How about now?" he said.

"This is going too far" she yelped as he unscrewed the top of it, "You can't do-"

Her cheek stung from the third blow he had given her, the skin turning bright red and the air gasping out of her lungs.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do!" he screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head and his red hair on end, the full petrol barrel swinging limply from the hand that had not hit her. "_You _have made the last few years of my life a living hell! _You _don't know what it's like to get beaten by fellow inmates every fucking day. _You _don't know what it's like to be looked down upon by everyone else and you sure as hell cannot make me do something against my will!"

"Think about what you're doing!" she screeched, trying to get through to him. "It's crazy! Too crazy for even you to-"

"SHUT UP" he roared, raising his hand to prepare to strike her again, "This is not crazy, this is revenge. I've thought about it and I've decided to make you're death as painful as possible"

He smirked evilly and began pouring half of the cans contents onto her lap, the smell of the petrol already making her head a little dizzy. "Prepare to leave this world".

"Johnny please" she pleaded, her arms aching with not only her injuries but from the straps that were keeping her bound to the chair, "Don't do this! They'll put you into the electric or gas chair for this! If you stop now, when you get caught, you'll only be behind bars. When they catch you for this, you're as good as dead"

"They won't catch me" he said, pouring petrol around the room, backing towards the door, "But if they do, at least you'll be finally dead"

"John-" she began to say again, but her shouts were interrupted by something vibrating in her pocket. Horrified, she looked down at where her phone was kept and dumbly yelled out help, forgetting in her panic that the phone needed to be answered before the caller could hear her.

Putting the still half full barrel on the floor, Johnny approached with a smirk on his face. He reached down into her pocket and looked at who was calling.

"Cloud" he read, watching her face look hopeful for a second, "Is this the guy who stopped me from shooting you that day?" he laughed, "Shame he can't save you now, but-" he dropped her phone on the petrol soaked floor besides her, his face all too happy "-if you can reach your phone, you can answer it. That's how nice I am"

Instinctively, she stretched her foot towards it, hoping to hit the answer button so she could shout for help down it. She screamed out in despair when it stopped ringing for it to go to her answerphone. A few moments later, it began ringing again.

"Persistent bastard isn't he?" Johnny laughed as he toed her phone further away from her foot that was only centimetres away from its target. "Tell me, how long would it take for this house to burn when I set the petrol alight? Ten minutes? Twenty? I wish I had more time to plan this out, I would love to have installed a camera in this room just to watch you burn"

"You fucking bastard" she screamed, she eyes glued to the still ringing phone, "I hope you spend an eternity in Hell for this. I hope you die in the sickest, goriest, most inhumane way possible and I hope you suffer! Gaia, I hope you suffer"

His face dropped slightly, "Now that wasn't very nice, was it? I was thinking of giving you back your phone just to see what you would say but now I've changed my mind. Oh well"

He then picked up the barrel again and went over to the door. He looked over his shoulder and said, "See you in Hell then" and left the room, trailing a line of petrol behind him, whistling a jolly tune. He got to the middle of the stairs and got out a lighter. He threw the barrel up onto the landing, jogged down the last steps to get away from the impending blaze and lit up a cigarette, taking a big drag of it before flicking it up towards the petrol and leaving after he made sure that his plan was going right.

Back upstairs, the phone stopped ringing and Tifa was struggling against her bonds, rocking the lightly nailed chair back and forth, hoping to get it unattached from the floor so that she could reach her phone the next time it rang. Her heart stopped momentarily as smoke started to drift into the room. Her phone bleeped and she looked at it to see that Cloud had left her a text message instead, probably wondering where she was and if she was ok.

"I'm sorry" she yelled at it, tears falling to the floor, "I'm so sorry Cloud. If I get out of here I'm never leaving you! I won't let anyone get in our way, I promise. Oh Gaia, why does it have to end like this?"

She let out a dry cough as the smoke hit her and went down her lungs. Her petrol soaked legs shook so much that the floor boards underneath her began rattling. Not ready to give up, she tried to squeeze her hands out of the chains that bound them together while at the same time, rocking the slowly weakening chair back and forth. Her phone rang again for the third time and that was what made her push harder. She was not going to die like this. Her stupid ringtone was not going to be the last thing she heard and Johnny was certainly not going to be the last person she ever saw.

Gritting her teeth, she used her quivering legs to pull the back legs of the chair from the floorboard, the knife still in her side inching further into her body as she doubled over. Gasping out in pain, she relaxed for a second and began rocking from side to side, hoping to get to the now silent phone. She almost cried out in relief as one of the legs ripped from the floorboard, causing her to be sat lopsided. She spat on the floor with a mixture of mucus and blood that had fallen from her slashed face and tugged again. For the first time in years, she prayed. Her weakened mind come up with a conclusion – even if she managed to get to the phone and get hold of Cloud, would he be able to get to her before the flames that were now entering the room did? He would know that she was in danger but not be able to get to her before she burnt – she didn't even know where she was. She yelped when the other chair leg became free and she found herself on her side on the floor, her head right next to the phone. She inched her way over to it and used her chin to press buttons in the hope of calling her boyfriend. Since her buttons were so small, she accidently put it on video record.

"Typical" she hissed, tried to press the stop button, "Why didn't I put him on speed dial?"

Pressing fruitlessly with her chin, her blood ran cold when she pressed the wrong button and her screen went black – she had pressed the off button!

"No" she whispered, trying to turn it back on again, "Don't do this to me! DON'T YOU DARE!"

And as the heat reached her, she did the only thing she could – scream.

"HELP" she yelled, her voice spluttering because of the smoke, "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP! HEEEELP!" but she felt it was useless as the flames reached her petrol soaked body.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"She's not fucking answering" Cloud growling as his third try at calling her failed, "This is your fault"

"My fault" Reno said. Crossing his arms as they walked down an abandoned street, "If you hadn't of started an argument with me, she wouldn't have walked off in the first place. I was looking after her just fine"

"If you hadn't of kissed her, I wouldn't have intervened. She doesn't like you. What part of that do you not understand?"

"If she doesn't like me then why did she kiss me?" Reno scowled.

Clouds eyes narrowed, "She did none of the sort" he spat, "Now you're just making shit up"

"Am I?" Reno smirked, happy at having the upper hand, "She kissed me and she loved it. Nothing more and nothing less. She's too much for you to keep hold of; she's going to leave you sooner than you think. You're just a miserable, old man who cannot give her what she needs"

"And you can?" Cloud scoffed, "Look, us arguing is getting us nowhere nearer to finding her. She must be in trouble if she's not answering a call from _me_"

"I hate to admit it but you're right. She is more important that our timeless feud. Let's split up – you that way and I'll go this way. Unless you have a better plan"

Cloud huffed, not happy with taking orders from the other, "Fine, but if you see her, call me immediately"

"And vice versa" Reno grunted, "You're not the only one who cares for her"

The blond closed his eyes and reframed from turning around and punching the other man in the face, but them arguing had gotten them into this predicament in the first place, so he just thrust his balled fists into his pockets and walked off in the direction he was instructed, "Whatever" he muttered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She continued screaming, screaming out in horror and pain. The fire was only centimetres from her and she could already feel the pain it would inflict on her. Trying to turn her phone on again whilst struggling against her bonds, she still cried out of help. Help that probably wouldn't come. Coughing and crying, she felt her head become dizzy due to the toxic fumes.

"Anybody" she whispered, so low she couldn't even hear herself, "Please, please help. Please"

Brain too hazy, it didn't register when a door banged open, when footsteps charged up stairs and didn't even see the figure of a man that entered the room and released her for her bonds, patting down her flame licked legs.

"It's ok now, Tifa" the man said, something she didn't really hear, "You're safe".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Beeps were all she could hear. Was this what Hell sounded like – constant, irritating beeps? She opened her eyes and all she could see was white. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the clothes that she had worn when she had died. Looking around, she felt like she was enveloped in a box made out of paper. Wherever she looked, there was nothing but pure, blinding white. Was this the eternal damnation? Was this were she was meant to spend the rest of her days, wandering nothingness? Her voice hitched, she would never see her loved ones again. Her father, Aerith, her work colleagues or Cloud.

Cloud.

This was why she was here. She had betrayed him, misused his trust. Had taken it in her hand and scrunched it up, throwing it in a bin where it would rot. He had given her his love and she had chucked it back in his face. Falling to her knees, she threw her face into her shaking hands.

She deserved to be here, this was her place and she accepted it. She would happily spend forever here if it meant she could finally forgive herself and maybe receive the forgiveness from the man she loved.

"Tifa"

Removing her hands from her face, she looked around and saw nobody.

"Tifa"

She looked up and saw a hand, coming out of nowhere, reaching down to her. There was no body attached to the hand, just a voice.

"Come on, they're all waiting for you" the angelic voice said.

She recognised this voice; it was a voice from her childhood, one she hadn't heard in years.

"M-Mother?" she whispered, reaching out so that their fingertips just grazed each other, "Is that you?"

"It's time to go, everyone is missing you"

She smiled as she took the hand fully, warmth running down her arm and circulating around her body. A blinding light surrounded her and took her body away from the white box she was trapped in.

She was going home.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Those beeps again, why had they followed her here? Wasn't this place with her mother supposed to be heaven? So why where those annoying beeps still with her? She opened her eyes, expecting to see the beautiful face of her deceased mother, but another face, this one male, was coming into focus instead. Blue eyes pierced through the blurs and she almost wept when her confused brain recognised who they belonged to.

"Clo-Clo-"

"Sshh" he whispered, caressing her slashed face, "You're fine now. Babe, I am so sorry, this is my entire fault"

"N-no" she whispered, reaching up slowly to place her hand over his, "It's no one's fault"

Cloud didn't seem convinced, looking down mournfully, "If I wasn't being so damn stupid, I wouldn't have lost sight of you and you wouldn't have . . . what did happen? Zack said he got you out of a burning building"

Tifa nodded then paused, thinking, "Zack?"

Cloud frowned even further, "Yeah, he said something about hearing screams for help when he was with Angeal or something and that he went to investigate where he saw that a building was on fire and that someone was inside. He got you out and called the fire department. They arrived before the building was really alight"

"Oh" she said dully, turning away from his face and towards the monitor she was hooked up to. Little arches went up and down on the screen, showing that her heart rate was doing just fine. The sheets that were over her were a sky blue and the walls were a pale yellow. Hospitals really needed to get a designer in; the colour scheme was enough to make anyone sick.

"Tifa" Cloud said deeply, making her look back at him, his eyes still down, "What happened?"

She sighed, "I was attacked" she replied, making him look even guiltier, "Remember Johnny? The one that shot me and the one you saved me from?" he nodded and she continued, "He used chloroform to knock me out and then dragged me to a building where he strapped me to a chair and hurt me. Then he poured petrol all over the place and set it alight"

"That all?" he winced.

"Yeah" she said, wanting to cry when she saw him look so down, "I tried to get to my phone when you rang, I really did. But I couldn't reach my phone and when I tried to call back, I accidently turned it off. I'm sorry"

"No" he yelped, carefully and reluctantly taking her hand into his, brushing her skin with his thumb, "None of it is your fault. It's mine. If I wasn't so busy arguing with Reno, you wouldn't have wandered off"

She gulped, tears falling down her face and onto the cream coloured pillow her head was propped up on, "I have an awful confession" she whispered, "I don't want to tell you because I'm scared I will lose you, but you have a right to know"

He nodded, showing that he was listening. She took in a deep breath and scrunched her eyes shut, not wanting to watch her world collapse around her. "I kissed Reno" she admitted, "Yesterday. Something happened and I kissed him"

"I know" Cloud said after a moment of silence.

Her eyes burst open and she gazed, open mouthed at him, "How?"

Cloud sighed, "Me and him were having an argument. It was obvious he wanted to shout it out the moment he saw me. But, it doesn't matter. It was in the past"

"But I was unfaithful" she moaned, "I kissed another man!"

"And I've done things I regret but they are in the past. It doesn't matter. It's in the past. I would have been more hurt if you didn't tell me. I'll forgive you if you forgive me"

"Forgive you for what?"

He paused then said lowly, "For not saving you".

"It wasn't your fault" she bawled, "It was mine. I'm to blame for my mistakes, not you. You were just protecting me when I foolishly walked away. You were being the most amazing boyfriend ever and I was being the worst girlfriend ever. I'm ashamed to call myself that, I don't deserve you"

"Don't say that" he said, "You have been nothing but perfect. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I've been shot, stabbed and poisoned but none of that hurt me more than it did when I saw you lifeless in Zacks arms. My life would have ended because now, you _are_ my life. I know it sounds all dramatic and corny but it's true"

She smiled, "I love you so much. Starting now, I'm going to tell you that every day and nothing can stop me. No matter what happens, nothing can keep me from you"

He chuckled, "We're like a set of keys. We're always together, opening doors to new adventures and nothing can keep us apart, even if another key is added to the ring"

"Awww" she cooed, "That was sweet"

He shrugged, "Not really. I read it somewhere and I wanted to say it once. Seemed kind of out of place"

She smiled, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course?" he said, "Fluff your pillows? Call a nurse? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "Kiss me?"

He blinked then grinned, "Gladly"

He got to his feet and reached over; linking their fingers together as he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss didn't last long but it was filled with so much love that it didn't need to be. She sighed with relief but soon frowned when his fingers ghosted over the two marks on her neck.

"This wasn't done in the attack" he said, "Was it?"

Her mouth moved but no words came out. He looked both upset and angry. His body shook with something unknown and he glared at the wall above Tifa's head.

"I . . . I" she stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Not here" he said, "We'll talk in private once you've recovered. The doctors said you have minor second degree burns on your legs, but other than that, you're fine"

"But I was stabbed" she said, moving her hand to where she had been attacked with the blade.

"They said it didn't hit anything vital" he said gloomily, "Said it was stopped going any further by a rib. They've already done the x-rays and stitches"

"Oh" she said before the curtains that shielded them from sight were pulled open and three people came in. Aerith, Zack and a medical intern that Tifa recognised.

"We meet again" Yuffie laughed as she picked up the chart that was attached to the bottom of her bed. Her short hair was tied back, creating the smallest ponytail known to man. She was wearing green scrubs and had a protective mask under her chin. Tifa stared at it, wondering if she was contagious and Yuffie, noticing where the older woman's eye line was directed, smiled and said, "Just came out of an operation. I was observing my boss perform a caesarean, it was rather amazing, to watch a new life be born into the world. But I couldn't live with a child; I think I would be a bad influence on it"

She chuckled and wrote summit down, checked the IV bag and checked Tifa's legs. Tifa winced and flushed – because not only where her legs red and sore when the bandages were removed but because she was only wearing a small gown that didn't really cover everything, so Cloud and Zack had a good view of _something_. Cloud just smiled and held onto her hand and Zack, who would have blushed if he could, had just looked away instead, not looking back until the covers were back in place.

"Everything seems fine" Yuffie commented, "I'll get a nurse to bandage you back up and you can probably go back home. You'll have to take time off work and if the pain is bad, you may be on crutches, but over than that, you're as healthy as everyone else"

Tifa nodded as Cloud and Aerith thanked her when she left. Aerith, eyes filled with tears from the moment she had entered and saw her friend, came around to her side and practically flung herself over her friend.

"I was so worried" she wailed as Tifa, in momentary shock, just patted the older woman's back, "Zack called me to tell me you were here and I thought you were dead! I broke so many speed limits to get down here. Oh Gaia, what happened?"

Tifa shook her head, not wanting to freak her friend out with the truth. But before she could open her mouth to tell her friend a lie, Zack spoke up instead.

"She was hit by a firework" he said, realising that Tifa didn't want to tell Aerith that she was about to be murdered by a on the run criminal. "Some kids messing about and one of the rockets got loose and hit her"

"And where were _you_ at the time of this attack?" Aerith snapped, watery green eyes glaring at Cloud who slunk back into his seat.

"Aerith, don't blame him" Zack said, "It wasn't like could have jumped in front of the firework himself"

"I was busy arguing with Reno" Cloud muttered, answering the question truthfully. "If I had known that this would have happened, I would have stayed in tonight. Let them two have their little outing. Maybe then, Tifa wouldn't have gotten hurt like this"

"Awww, look at the little fluffy ball of angst" Zack laughed, wrapping an arm around his brother, "Look bro, there was nothing you could do to prevent this. Stop beating yourself up about it. If Tifa forgives you, then forgive yourself, ok?"

Tifa, rather surprised that Cloud hadn't punched his brother for daring to go near him, just nodded and said, "I've already told him it was my fault instead of his. If he stupidly wants to blame himself then I guess I forgive him. But I know it was my fault in the first place. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"But-" Cloud began, but was cut off my Zacks hand covering his mouth.

"One thing about women" Zack smiled, "When they say it was their fault, you go ahead with it, it saves you from a headache further along down the road"

Cloud, rather than be angry was just annoyed, pushing the hand from his face and smirked, "And you're the expert on this?" he asked playfully.

"Of course" he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cloud rolled his eyes and said to Tifa, "Aerith called your father"

"What?" she yelped, sitting up like a rocket, ignoring the sizzling pain that went down her legs and the beeps of the monitor jumping up a notch or two, "You called my dad?"

"He had a right to know his daughter was in trouble" Aerith shrugged, "He said he was on the next plane over. He said he would arrive sometime tomorrow evening"

"You shouldn't have done that" Tifa said, "You know he's way too over protective of me. If he sees me like this, I know he's going to want me to move back to his house until I recover"

"Nibleheim is nice at this time of the year" Cloud said, "The sun, peace and the clean air will do you a world of good. If you father does that, I'll be the first to agree with him. I'll be shoving you on the plane there myself"

Tifa groaned as she flung herself back into her flat pillows, "I haven't even told him I've been dating you. He never likes any of the guys I go out with"

"You haven't told your dad about Cloud?" Aerith asked, rather shocked, "Wow. I've told my mum about Zack and we haven't even been going out for long"

"I think I need some sleep" Tifa muttered, covering her eyes with her hand, "I'm not feeling too good. And no, before you say it, I don't need a nurse. I'll wait until I get my bandages redone and then I'm taking a nap before we leave"

Cloud, his face a picture of happiness and worry, got to his feet and said, "I'll get you one then. Do you want any more pillows too? Those ones seem a bit flat"

"Oh" Aerith piped up before Tifa could reply, "I'll get you some. I'll get you the big squidgy ones that have flower patterns on them. I'll be right back"

Tifa snorted as both of them left, leaving her alone with Zack. Before he could say or do anything she said, "Thank you".

"For getting you out the fire? No problems. Even if I hadn't of been you I still would have gone in to save whoever it was. What's the point of being immortal if you can't risk it by helping others?"

She chuckled, "I see you and Cloud are getting on a bit more"

"Well, saving a guy's girl does make him less angry at you" Zack said sheepishly, "He's decided to have another go at letting me be his brother, and I tell you now, I am not going to mess it up. I've been waiting years for him to finally forgive me and I'm not going to fling it back into his face as soon as he does"

"That's great to hear" she smiled, "Maybe now, the four of us can do something together without you two arguing"

"I hope so" Zack agreed, "I'm not expecting things to go perfect straight away, but I'm happy the way it is at the moment. I think that's the best I can hope for"

Tifa nodded as Aerith came back inside with her arms full of nothing but different coloured and sized pillows, the tower piling above her head, making it almost impossible for her to see.

"I didn't know which ones you wanted so I just grabbed the ones I saw" she replied, dropping them all onto an empty chair, "I couldn't find the flower ones I wanted to get you, but this one has a picture of a cute little puppy on it. I think it's from the children's ward but it was here instead so I grabbed it"

Tifa laughed and said, "I only need one. That blue one in the middle of the pile, that one looks big and fluffy. I'll have that one please"

"You don't want the puppy one?" Aerith asked, cuddling said pillow to her chest, "But it's so cute"

"I know it is, but as you said, it probably came from the children's ward. I'm sure a little kid would be much happier with it than me. Did you see Cloud on your pillow travels?"

Aerith nodded, "He was getting chatted up by some nurse. He didn't even look like he was listening to her really"

Tifa smiled and placed the blue pillow under her head and settled in, "Good" she said happily.

Moments later, when Cloud and a brunette nurse entered and her legs were re-bandaged, the three of them left so that Tifa could get some sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up" Cloud whispered to her, brushing her fringe to the side and kissing her forehead, "Sweet dreams"

She muttered something that he didn't understand, so he kissed her again and left, head low where he came face to face with his brother.

"I don't know how to thank you" he said, not looking Zack in the eyes, "I really don't"

"Don't mention it" Zack beamed, "You would have done the same if it was Aerith"

Cloud nodded then said lowly, "I've been a complete arse to you. Ever since you got back I've been blaming you for something that happened years ago, something that you couldn't stop. I think I was just looking for someone to blame and you were just there" he looked up with a frown, "You know I didn't mean all of the awful things I said to you, right?"

"I know you didn't" Zack replied, "I don't blame you one bit. Let's just put the past behind us and move on, ok?"

"Ok" Cloud nodded as Zack took the lead walking to the drinks machine, "Urm, I'll be taking the time off work to help look after Tifa, so if you, erm, if you want your job back, it's there waiting for you. I mean, only if you want to do it, of course. You don't have to take it if you don't want too"

But before he could register what had happened, he found himself enveloped in his brother's arms, his body being squeezed like he was prey for a Boa Constrictor.

"Thought you'd never ask" Zack beamed, "I'll come back as long as I get my old job back"

"You were the boss" Cloud grunted, "There's no way you're getting that position back"

"Co-boss?" Zack laughed, holding the blond at arm's length, "C'mon, work with me here"

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled, "Sure, why not. I hate to admit it but you were almost as good as me. Almost"

"Right" Zack laughed, clapping both of Clouds shoulders, "When do I begin?"

_There we are, another chapter. Awww a little happy ending for you there. Now, the next chapters are going to follow both Cloti and Zerith, so hopefully I won't confuse you when I switch between them. _

_Until next time,_

_Keza xXx_


	27. Nibleheim

**Lockhart007**

_Writes block sucks :( so this chapter also sucks . . . . . sorry D':_

_Also, OMG, sorry for it being AGES since I updated. Please forgive me?_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"At least I can hit people who annoy me with them. If I could run people over with a wheelchair I would take it, but since I can't . . ." Tifa said as they left the hospital a few hours later. It was around about midnight so the sky was a purple-black, the stars were bright and the half-moon shone silver down on them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, holding up her body with the crutches she had been given because as soon as she was awake and went to stand up, her legs had given out on her, causing her to crumple to the floor. She had been offered a wheelchair first, but she had declined.

"I'm sure we can all fit in my little car" Aerith said, opening the door of her pink and flower covered Beetle, "Men in the back, Tifa needs the leg space"

"Actually, I'm going to order a taxi" Zack said, "I need to contact my friend and explain why I suddenly disappeared on him"

"You may as well go home too" Tifa told Cloud, "I'm only just going to go to bed, nothing exciting. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Cloud nodded, "Sure, it's about time I meet your father. If he doesn't like me I'm sure we can figure things out"

"You make it sound like his approval means something" Tifa smiled, "If he doesn't approve, who says I'm going to listen to him?"

Cloud chuckled, "I bet you wouldn't" he smiled, "But I still would like him to approve of me. Don't forget-" he glanced up and saw that Aerith was out of hearing distance, "-I'm from a time when a father's approval was needed and I still kind of believe in that"

Tifa chuckled then remembered something, "Actually, could you give me a life to work in the morning? I can't drive with my legs in this state"

He looked almost shocked, "You can't go to work like that!"

"Having burnt legs doesn't mean I can't use my perfectly working hands for paperwork" she smiled, "I need to earn my pay somehow"

Cloud frowned, not liking the idea at all. "You should relax instead" he muttered, "You should stay in bed and let me spoil you or something"

Tifa chuckled and delivered him a kiss on his cheek, "That sounds great but I think my bank account is running low on cash. If I don't do at least some kind of work, I'll find myself in a lot of debt very quickly"

"Double what you earn in a day and I'll give you it" he said, "I just want to pamper you"

"Awww", Zack cooed, throwing an arm around Clouds shoulders, "Lover boy is still feeling guilty. Relieve him before he bursts out in tears"

Tifa smiled then sighed, "I'll ask to get off early, and then you can spoil me if you wish"

Still not liking the idea, Cloud reluctantly nodded, feeling like he should be doing something for her. Tifa smiled and went over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and lent her whole body weight onto him. She looked up at him through sparkling eyes and whispered, "I love you"

Cloud smiled, filled in the distance between them and kissed her sweetly, pulled back a few inches and sighed, "I love you too, so, _so_ much" and then quickly kissed her again.

"Ok kids, break it up, the woman needs to get home for some rest" Zack laughed.

Growling half-heartedly at his brother, Cloud steadied Tifa on her feet and walked her to the car, opening the door for her and helped her inside.

"I'll be over first thing in the morning" he said as Zack made his way to the other side of the car to talk to Aerith. "Don't get yourself worked up and don't do anything that could hurt yourself further"

"I'm only going to bed" she chuckled, "How much damage could I do to myself there?"

Cloud smiled, "Knowing you, anything is possible" he closed the door for her and waited till she rolled the window down. "Goodnight" he whispered, leaning inside and giving her another kiss.

"Night" she muttered against his lips, not wanting to part, but the roar of the engine coming to life made her do so. "Get home safe" she added.

"You too" he said, stepping back and watched as the car pulled away and sped down the road. Aerith honked the horn to them before she turned down the main road and out of sight.

Both men remained silent for a while, not looking or talking to each other until Zack broke the silence by ordering a taxi. He hung up from his phone and smiled at the blond. "Want to share a taxi?" he asked hopefully.

Cloud shook his head, "No thanks, I only live down the road, no more than a ten minute walk"

Zack pouted, "You're actually going home? We should hang out or something. Get a few drinks and just talk"

Cloud shook his head again, "Sorry, but I have to decline. The last time I had alcohol, things turned a little hazy"

Zack laughed, "Oh ok then, another time eh?"

Cloud nodded, "Sure. Well, I'll see you around. Goodnight"

"Yeah, you too" Zack smiled, pulling his brother into another unexpected hug, "Boy, I sure have missed these. It's good to have you back"

Cloud grunted in reply and moved away as soon as Zack weaken his death grip hold, "One step at a time, huh?" he said lightly. Zack frowned for a split second before his almost permanent grin appeared and he nodded. They exchanged a handshake before Cloud left, going home after a tiring day.

'_Next time_' he thought to himself as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, '_I'll be the one there for you, Tifa. I'm never going to let you down again_'.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tifa lay on her bed spread-eagled, her legs too sore for them to move. She had just flopped onto her bed and had decided to sleep in the position she had landed. Her crutches lay messily on the floor besides her, practically thrown to the floor by the tired woman. As her eyes began to droop, a static like sound came from underneath her bed.

"-_ifa_" came a voice, words broken into pieces by the static, "_T_-_fa_, _hey ar_- _ou there_?"

Letting out a long hiss of pain, she carefully positioned herself so that her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. She grabbed a crutch and used it to help her reach her radio under the bed. She pressed the button and said, "Jessie?"

"_Than_- _goodness_" the girl replied, "_I've be_-_en trying to_ – _et hold of you all_ – _ight_"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Something happened and I couldn't get to my radio. How is everything? Are you holding up ok?"

"_I'm ok_, _I still haven't tho-ght of a pla-. I think we – eed to meet up –gain to work something out toge-er"_

Tifa nodded, unaware that the young girl could not see her, "Yeah we do" she agreed, "When?"

"_Not for a –hile. I'll let you know as soon as – think of one"_

"Ok" Tifa sighed, "Anything else?"

"_No, I'm just going to sleep. I've been calling – ou every –our on the hour to mak – sure you were still there"_

"Ok" Tifa said, "Goodnight Jess. And don't worry, we'll think of something soon. You and Biggs will be home safe in no time"

"_I hope so – ight, Tifa"_

"Goodnight" she turned the radio off and held it tightly in her hand, "I don't care what Reno or Tseng say. I'm helping her out no matter what".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Barret wasn't lying" Cid muttered the next morning when she arrived at work the next day, "Johnny is willing to go this far, huh?"

Tifa nodded, "Yup, but I'm ok. I may not be able to go out there looking for him but I sure can do some paper work, I know I have mountains of it piled somewhere"

Cid slapped his face into his palm, "When I thought things couldn't get any worst . . ." he muttered.

"Well sorry" she said, "It's not like I couldn't help being almost burnt to death. I can't magically cure my legs can I? I'm not some sort of mage or miracle worker"

"I know" Cid sighed, "It's just that now, I've only got trainee agents working here. I can't let trainee's do the entire hard grafting can I?"

"But you can make me do it all?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "If I could run around doing errands for you, I would. Look, Shelke seems more than capable of doing some of the harder stuff. She hardly even needed my help"

Cid sighed again, "I'm sure if push comes to shove, I can sort things out myself"

She chuckled, "I can just imagine you running around in super spy mode". Then said in a gruff, commanding voice, "_Stop in the name of the mother fucking law bitch!_"

"I was an Agent just like you are before I got _this_ job" Cid frowned, "And I'll tell you now, I've never said what you have just said. _I_ was a professional and I still am. I'm sure I can still kick your scrawny arse any day"

"Yeah" Tifa snorted, "Dare you to sat _that_ again once my legs are healed"

Cid chuckled, "You know where your tray is. You're right; you have a ton of paperwork to do. I'm surprised I haven't had to force you to do it"

Tifa looked to the other side of the room, wondering how much work she actually needed to do. When she had begun to work as an Agent for Cid, she did all of her paperwork religiously. But the novelty of that wore off after a few weeks and she hardly ever did it. Biting her lip, she said.

"Cid, because I'm on crutches and you're not, do you think that you could possible hand me my work? Please! Because you love me so much"  
Rather than hop up with a smile and do as asked, Cid just turned to face her, scowled and said, "Do it yourself"

"But Cid" she whined, but with a smile, "I'm on two crutches, one in each hand. I can't possibly carry all of my work with both of my hands in use. I'm not an octopus"

Cid glared then grunted, "Fine" he snarled, getting roughly to his feet, "Why you couldn't put your work under your arm is anyone's guess"

"Thank you, Cid" she said sweetly, taking the seat next to Cids in the hope that she could talk with him so to not make the work so boring.

He came back angrily and practically slammed a large pile of paperwork in front of her. Her eyes widened. "All of this?" she said weakly.

Cid nodded, "Over seven months of work here. Well, Lockhart, have fun"

Grumbling, she picked up a pen and began working.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Somebody order a taxi?" Cloud smiled, rolling down his car window as she hobbled over towards him, across the car park.

She smiled, "You didn't have to come and pick me up as well. I was gunna call Aerith instead to do it on her way back"

"And leave my damsel all alone without her prince?" Cloud laughed as she got in. "Unheard of"

Tifa frowned at his words, "I'm not a damsel" she said. "Say that again and I will kill you"

Chuckling, Cloud refrained from saying anything else as he sped off. They reached her house pretty quickly and her eyes narrowed as they parked next to an unfamiliar car.

"Rental" Cloud said, reading the words that were painted onto the side of the small, dark blue car, "You expecting visitors?"

Tifa however didn't answer as she sorrowfully glanced up her doorsteps and winced as she saw a figure sat impatiently on the steps. The dark haired man sat there looked up as they parked and quickly got to his feet and ran over.

"Dad" Tifa grumbled as the man opened her side of the car and helped her out, "What are you doing here?"

Her father looked like he was caught in between a mixture of emotions. Fear, anger, worry and relief. His brown eyes ran up and down his daughter's body and lingered slightly on her plastered legs.

"Oh Teef" he wailed as she steadied herself with her crutches, "Oh baby. I was so worried. When Aerith ran to tell me you were hospitalised, I got the most awful visions. Oh my, are you ok? Of course you're not, I mean look at you! You look terrible"

Tifa looked up and down herself, thinking she looked perfectly healthy besides the burns. "I'm ok dad, honestly. Doctors said my legs should be fully healed after two weeks. I've been in worst situations"

Her father, however, didn't hear his daughter. He enveloped her into a bone crushing hug and said, "Tell me who did it and I'll find them. I swear down, anyone who dares to hurt my baby better prepare to feel the power of my anger!"

"Dad" Tifa said sharply as Cloud cautiously stood beside them, "Look, lets gets inside, eh? How long have you been waiting here? It's freezing"

Her dad unwrapped himself from around his daughter and then glared at the blond man next to her, "You" he barked, "Are you this Cloud I've heard about? Where were you at the time of this attack? Why didn't you stop it?"

Cloud frowned sadly, and hung his head, thinking of what to say. What could he say? _I'm sorry about your daughter getting hurt, it was my entire fault, and I take the full blame_? He hoped he would have made a better first impression to his girlfriend's father.

Before he could open his mouth, Tifa cut over. "Daddy, don't blame him ok? It was kids; nothing could be down about it. It was my own fault. I didn't get out of the way of that firework quick enough. C'mon, let's get inside and get the kettle on"

Mr. Lockhart intensified his glare on the blond before turning around and helping Tifa up the steps like she was an old, arthritic woman. She muttered that she was fine and could do it herself as she got her house key out of her bag and unlocked the door. She invited her father in first and told him to take a seat in the living room as she went over to the kitchen.

"No, I'll do it" Cloud said, guiding her into the living room. "What does your father take?"

"Black coffee with no sugar" Tifa muttered, feeling upset over the fact that two the men that she loved most in the world were handling her like she was a breakable, expensive piece of pottery.

She sat down on the chair furthest away from her father and waited for him to talk again. He looked around, checking if the environment was good enough for his beloved daughter to live in. He took in the impeccably clean carpet and curtains, and once satisfied, he turned back to her.

"I can't tell you how distraught I was" he said, "The way Aerith was talking; I had images of you being hooked up to a life support machine, unable to breath for yourself"

"Aerith does have a talent for over-reacting about things" Tifa mumbled, hearing the kettle bubble from the kitchen, "As you can see, I'm not hooked up to a machine. I've never felt better"

He frowned, "I had flashbacks" he hissed, "Of when you were ten and when you had fallen off Nibleheim Bridge" he stopped to shift an uncomfortable clog in his throat, "Call me over-reacting, but I am nothing short of a concerned, doted father. I promised your mother on her deathbed that I would protect you with my life, and I am nothing going to let either of you down"

"I know" Tifa said lowly, the mention of her mother ebbing away her frustration of having her father here, "I'm sorry if I worried you, I really am. But as you can see, I'm fine. Cloud and Aerith are going a great job of looking after me, I can promise you that"

Her father scoffed, "Aerith I trust, but him-" he inclined his head towards the kitchen; "I don't like the look of him. He looks no better than that Reno bastard. You sure know how to choose the wrong ones"

Tifa looked aghast, "Cloud has been nothing put perfect to me from the moment we met. Give him a chance and get to know him. You're both so old fashioned that you'll get on perfectly. You hated Reno because he was too modern"

Mr. Lockhart looked like he was going to continue speaking, but at that moment, Cloud walked in carrying a tray that held three steaming mugs of various coloured liquids.

"Sir" he said politely, holding out Mr. Lockhart's drink to him. The elderly man glared before taking his drink into his hands, muttering a barely audible '_thanks_' from the corner of his mouth.

"My Lady" Cloud smiled, handing Tifa hers. She thanked him and patted the seat next to her, which he took after grabbing his own drink. Her father glared at the pair of them sat contently next to each other.

"So, Cloud was it?" he said coolly, his eyes boring into the others, "How did you meet my daughter?"

"I met her at my place of work" Cloud said, obviously not telling the truth. How could you tell somebody that you met their daughter after they shot you in the head? "She came in wanting to settle things for a friend. She had so much passion and a way with her words that I was smitten with her instantly. We exchanged phone numbers and the rest is history"

"Hhmm" Tifas father said, taking a cautious sip of his hot beverage, "And where is it you work?"

"In a loan firm" Cloud answered swifty.

Mr. Lockhart _hhmmed_ again and set his drink on the coffee table in front of him. "I hope you are treating her with dignity and respect?" he said, "I'd hate to hear she has being mistreated"

"Dad!" Tifa yelped, "Didn't I already tell you he has been nothing but perfect to me?"

"I have nothing but respect and love for you daughter" Cloud said calmly, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt her. You have my word, sir, man to man, that I will treat your daughter fairly and kindly. I have devoted my time and love to her"

Tifa smiled fondly at her boyfriend, feeling overcome by emotions of hearing him say all of that so proudly. "And I – you" she whispered.

"That being confirmed" he father continued, "I hope you know that my daughter is not a toy. She is not an object of lust or filth covered desires"

"I know and understand that, sir" Cloud said politely as Tifa blushed and gaped at her father, "I treat her with most respect"

Mr. Lockhart, grunted, convinced and satisfied. "And if I hear anything over wise" he ended, "You will have me to answer to"

"Yes, sir" Cloud nodded, "But believe me, that day will never come, I assure you"

Her father smiled, "I trust you"

He then turned to Tifa, "You said two weeks until your legs heal?"

She nodded, "Yes" she said slowly.

"Then I suggest you come home with me while you heal. The country air will do you a world of good"

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that" Tifa smiled, "But I can't. I have a ton of paperwork to do and I cannot ignore it"

"Bring it with you" he prompted, "You can sit on the porch like you did as a little girl and do it. The atmosphere will be a lot more calming than around here. Plus, I miss having someone else around the house. Gardening and cleaning can only take up a part of my time"

"But, daddy" Tifa began to argue.

"I won't hear another word against it" her father said, "And Cloud can accompany you, too"

Tifa glanced at the smirking Cloud, and then continued arguing. "But I've not long came from a holiday. My boss isn't going to give me another one straight away! As much as I would love to accompany you, I simply cannot abandon my work. I need to make a living somehow"

Her father waved that comment aside, "I'm surprised they haven't given you leave while you recover. The police have many men and women working for them, one officer being away for two weeks won't hurt much"

Tifa bit her lip, her father didn't know that she wasn't just a normal cop, but an Agent. She knew that if she told him this, he would drag her away from the station her quicker than anyone could say the word 'agent'. She tried again.

"And what about my pay?" she said, "The rent is already late and I can't leave Aerith on her own if some big shot comes in and demands cash"

"When you have leave, your pay should not get docked" her dad said, "And if you're so worried, I'll pay off this month's rent. I'd hate to say my little girl kicked out on to the street"

"Dad" she said desperately, holding her face in her palm, "I'm not coming with you to Nibleheim. I'm sorry, but I have a job here that needs to be done"

"What work?" Cloud smirked, "Obviously you can't run around in your condition. So what work have they got you doing?"

"Paper work" Tifa answered simply.

"Ah" Cloud smiled, "There you have it. What paperwork can you do here that you can't do at Nibleheim?"

She glared, hoping he would be on her side, but obviously not. Her father beamed when she had no retort for the question.

"Case settled" he said, "Bring your work with you. The fresh country air will do you a lot of good and it'll give you enough peace to get your work done. Now, get packing and tell your boss tomorrow that you're coming home with your dear dad. I'll be waiting, honey".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Please say no" she pleaded the next morning after she relayed the plan to Cid. "I'd rather stay here"

"Well. . ." Cid said, "_What _can you _do _that you can do here and not there? You're doing nothing but pester me here. Maybe getting you out of my hair for even longer will keep my blood pressure down"

"Please don't send me back with my dad" she pleaded, "He'll drive me crazy within the first few hours"

"And you're driving me crazy within the first few seconds of walking through that door" Cid smiled. "I'll give you two weeks paid leave. I've got you covered. But keep your phone with you at all times, just in case of an emergency"

"Please, just somebody be on my side" she whined.

"Lockhart" Cid warned, "I'm way too busy to be concerned about your childish antics. Just go away and I'll see you in two weeks. Don't send a postcard; I got your last one the day before you got back. Honestly, the postal service here is shit".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Another holiday" Aerith tutted as she heaved her friend's bag into the back of the rental car. "I wish I was as lucky"

"Please" Tifa muttered, "Feel free to take my spot".

Aerith laughed, "Now now, you need time to heal. I don't think I've been doing a good job of redoing your bandages. They look like shapeless lumps now"

Tifa looked down at her legs, ten minutes ago they were bandaged by the older woman and they did look like shapeless lumps.

"I think you went overboard with the bandages" Tifa joked.

Aerith chucked as slammed the boot door shut, "A little".

"Are we all done?" Mr. Lockhart asked, rubbing his hands together, "Got everything you need? Money, your passport and your paperwork?"

"Yes" Tifa groaned.

"Where is Cloud?" her dad asked, "Didn't he want to come with us?"

"He said he would meet us at the airport" Tifa said in a bored voice, "Something about settling something with work"

"Alright" Mr. Lockhart smiled, "Hop in, sweetie. Do you need a hand getting in?"

Tifa grit her teeth together, "No" she said as politely as she could, but it sounded strained.

She turned to Aerith who held her arms out for a hug. Tifa, sad about leaving, accepted the embrace wholeheartedly.

"Well . . . your boss said he doesn't want one but I do want a postcard" Aerith mumbled.

"It's not a holiday place" Tifa said, "Nibleheim is just a quiet little place near the mountains; they don't have anything there for holiday makers. But I'll send you a paper one if you want?"

"Sure why not?" Aerith giggled, releasing the younger woman and turning to the man, "It was nice of you to visit, Greg"

Greg Lockhart smiled, "And it was nice seeing you again too" he said, shaking her hand and kissing her cheek, "Tell your mother I said _hello_"

"I will" she said as Tifa got into the passenger seat of the car. "I'm sure a few days away from here will do her good"

"I know it will" Greg grinned, "Well, thank you for letting me stay the night and letting me steal back my daughter. I'll give her back better than new"

Aerith smiled as Greg got into the driver's seat and after turning on the ignition, started the one-sided conversation drive to the airport. He was doing the talking and Tifa – who should have been doing the listening – just ignored him. It took half an hour to get to Midgar Airport Five (one for each Sector) and they parked as close to the front doors as they could. As they got out and walked over to the door, they passed a recognisable Aston Martin, whose owner was stood by the glass doors of the airports entrance lobby.

"Morning" he grinned as they approached him. He was wearing a nice shirt and trousers, obviously trying to smart himself up for her father's benefit. Tifa herself was just wearing a pair of scraggy, loose old jeans and a top that she had bought the other day.

"Good morning, Cloud" Greg grinned, shaking the blonds hand vigorously, "How are you?"

"The same as yesterday" Cloud replied, "And yourself?"

"Delighted" Greg said happily, "You know, Tifa hasn't visited me once in over a year! Anyone would think she had forgotten about me"

"I didn't forget about you" Tifa mumbled, "I've just been too busy to call. If you were so desperate to call me, you have a phone and my number"

"I rang you on your birthday" Greg protested. Tifa did not reply, not in the mood for arguments. Thinking he had won the dispute, Greg grabbed the handle of one of Tifa's two bags and went inside.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cloud asked as he hugged his better half.

"Annoyed at my father" Tifa said, "Why did you side with him?"

"Because I told you I agreed with him" Cloud smirked.

"Whatever" Tifa mumbled, "So, who's looking after the business? Zack?"

"Yeah" Cloud replied, "He couldn't have been happier when I told him that he'll be in charge for a fortnight. I've never seen him look any more gleeful"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Two hours earlier_

The door opened and a gunk filled eye peered up at him. The bright blue eye widened and went high as the owner straightened up.

"Cloud?" Zack said happily, opening the door a little further to let his brother inside, "Come in! Excuse the mess. Ang had a fit when he came in last night and saw it all. I told him I'd clean it today before he got back. So, why are you here?"

"You've been promoted" the blond said, "Or something like that. Tifa and I are going to her father's home in Nibleheim, so I need you to look after the business on your own for a fortnight"

Zack's grin got brighter, "Really? You know I would love too! When do I begin? Today? Is the office still down that abandoned street?"

"Yes and yes" Cloud said, answering his questions, "Here. The key to the office door. All of the paper work has been updated. Contact details of all of the customers are in the cabinet where they were last time. I don't think anything is due recently but who knows, something might pop-up"

"Ah man" Zack beamed as he held the glittering gold key in his hand and looked at it, "I love you"

"I love me too" Cloud grunted, "Do I need to tell you anything else while I'm here?"

"Nope" Zack grinned, "I remember everything like it was yesterday" he held out his arms wide and said, "Come here, give me some love"

Cloud stepped back, out of the hallway and onto the pavement, "I can give you my –er – _love_ from here, thanks"

Zack raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "C'mon, don't leave me hanging. Fine, I'll come to you then"

And he went to follow the blond outside, arms still outstretched to receive the embrace he so wanted. Cloud had managed two steps back until two pale – and still ever so slightly tanned – arms wrapped themselves around him.

"I'm so happy you can trust me again" Zack said into his ear.

"Let go of me" Cloud said roughly, "People are staring"

"Let them stare"

"They're gunna assume"

"Let them assume"

"I'll withdraw my offer"

"Ok, ok, fine" Zack said, letting go and raising his arms in the air in defence, key still clenched in his right palm, "Have it your way. Sheesh, all I wanted was a hug off my little brother"

He said the last bit louder than needed, but wanted the old woman who was peering through her curtains at them to hear it. Cloud rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be back in two weeks. Hopefully the business will be still intact when I come back"

"It will be" Zack said, wagging a finger at him, "Don't you worry your spikey little head over it. Don't forget, I _started _the business, I used to be the boss until I handed it to you"

"I know" Cloud said, "I just wanted to be sure"

"So Nibleheim?" Zack grinned, "You and Tifa came from the same village . . . spooky"

Cloud shrugged, "Give or take a few hundred years"

Zack laughed and threw the little key high up into the air and caught it as it came down. "Well, have fun with the father-in-law"

Cloud frowned at the term, wanting to remind Zack that him and Tifa were not married, but just nodded and turned on his heel, wanting to get away before he was hugged again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After her father argued a bit with the flight attendant, and a few hours on the plane, they arrived in an airport that wasn't too far away from the village of Nibleheim. Greg had asked a friend from the village to pick them up from the airport and when they arrived at the pick-up point, a large truck was waiting for them. The 'friend' was the young son of Greg's next door neighbour.

"Afternoon Greg" the sandy blond haired teenager – maybe nineteen – smiled, tipping his red baseball cap, "So this is the lovely Tifa you've been so fond of talking about. How do you do?"

"Fine" Tifa said stiffly as both Cloud and her father helped her into the back seat of the large truck.

"And Cloud" Greg smiled as he got into the front, "He'll be staying with us too"

"Oh" the boy said, "Are you her carer or something?"

Cloud frowned, "Partner" he grunted back. The boy's face fell slightly.

"Oh" he said, "Sorry" but he didn't sound it, more disappointed. Tifa glared at the back of her father's head. He said he wouldn't try and fix her up with anyone as soon as she started dating, but by the sound of it, he was speaking about her _very _fondly to the teenager who had just started the ignition.

"You're lucky I was able to pick y'all up" he said as he turned the beast of a truck around, "I was about to set off for Rocket Town. Had a pick-up for scrap metal that I couldn't refuse"

"Sam makes life-size models using unwanted metal" her father told them, "He gets quite a bit of money from them"

"But it's not my job" Sam said, "Just a hobby"

"Life sized models of what?" Tifa asked, intrigued.

Sam looked back at her through the windscreen mirror, "People, animals, plants. You name it, I can do it" he slowed down as they hit the dirt road leading to the village, "I'm usually working around the area, helping build houses but nothing has come up recently, so I started making money through my metal models. I can show you them one day if you like?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing them" Tifa smiled.

"Great" Sam beamed, the sun shining through the window highlighting the light freckles that dusted his nose. "Ah, I'll drop you off here at the entrance of the village, getting my truck in an out is a pain"

"Thank you" Greg smiled, shaking the teenager's hand, "Safe journey to Rocket Town"

Sam nodded as Tifa and Cloud both thanked him for the ride and got out. Greg and Tifa waved him off as he left but Cloud kept his hands jammed deep down in his pockets. Once the truck was just a small dot in the distance, they turned around, picked up their bags, (each man taking one of Tifa's two) and entered the village. As always, it was cold and a little damp, the cool rush of air that hit them coming straight from the snowy mountains that circled Nibleheim. The houses were set in almost a circle, Nibleheim Manor set large and proud behind the houses and the wooden water well in the middle. Yep, this was the sleepy village Tifa had left five years ago to pursue her career in the big city – where she wanted to go back.

"So" Tifa began, looking around as her father went to the left hand side of the village and over to the house where she grew up, "Where did you used to live?"

"Over there" Cloud smiled, pointing at the Mayor of Nibleheim manor, "There was a fire here about one hundred years ago. Nearly everyone died, the whole village destroyed. When they rebuilt it twenty years later, they obviously built it the other way around because where your father is heading, that was where the Mayor's house used to be when I lived here as a child"

"I didn't know that this village was once burn down" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud chucked, "You learn something new every day" he looked around fondly, "Do people here still use the well for their water?"

"No" Tifa said as they went over to her ex-home, "I guess when they rebuilt the place, they installed fully functioning taps"

"Makes sense" Cloud nodded as they stood in front of a large brown and beige brick and wood house, steps leading up to the white door. A little garden was set in front of the house, just a patch of grass with a few flowers, but the effect was still rather nice. The door opened and her father invited them inside.

_Lame chapter for a lame-ass long update. I've been so busy with another Fic that I totally abandoned this one. But now I'm back to it :) if I ever leave an update for so long again, you have permission to hit me (but not too hard, I'm no vampire) :P_

_Keza xXx_


	28. Zerith and Cloti Goodness

**Lockhart007**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"But I told you" Zack complained, phone in hand, sat at the desk with his legs on top of its smooth mahogany surface, "I can't clean the place now coz I'm at work . . . yes you heard right. Work . . . n-no! I'm not at some stripper joint! Why would you say that? Ang . . . Angeal . . . ANGEAL, shut up a sec . . . ok, I'll do it tomorrow . . . yeah yeah I promise. See you later"

He put the phone back down on its receiver with a sigh, planting his feet onto the lush red carpet. He glared at the phone like it had wronged him somehow. He ran his fingers through his ebony hair and let out a rush of air, glancing around the room. For a company that had a bit of money to its name, this room (the boss's office) was rather small and dark. The carpet red, walls dark blue, a little chandelier hanging from the roof, but it was so old that it was not run on electricity but had half melted candles stumped around it. These candles had not been used in years since the invention of the electric lamp that Zack was currently using for light. No paintings were hanging from the walls, no photos on the desk (vampires did not show up in photographs) and there was a spot of something dark on the floor that Zack suspected was blood, but since it was black it was either from a vampire or it had aged over time, it did smell old.

In his excitement, as soon as Cloud had hastily left his property, Zack had changed into some clean clothing and raced down to the HQ which wasn't all impressive, it was just a house that sat in the middle of a deserted street. But it couldn't be flashy in case the police came calling.

In his happy haste to leave and sit at the boss's desk again, Zack had completely abandoned what he was doing before his brother came calling – and that was cleaning the mess he had made in Angeals home.

Grunting, he opened the top drawer of the desk that he was sat at, folders were stacked in there, mostly of current and past clients. Picking it up and flicking through, Zack whistled at the vast amount that his little brother had done since the take-over. Cloud had only been boss for about three years, and Zack was shocked at how much business was blooming. Now he could understand how his little bro could afford that flashy car of his.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jumping in his seat, Zack hurried to shove the folder back into the drawer, and once successfully completed, he forced his face into calm neutrality and linked his fingers together and said, "Enter".

The door creaked slowly open and a man of about thirty proudly walked inside and offered Zack his hand. Zack, playing it cool, did not take the hand but said politely, "And you are?"

The man lowered his arm back to his side and said, "Marc Elm, I want to carry out a loan"

"Are you a returning client?"

Marc shook his head, "No. I only want ten thousand Gil, and I'll pay you back within the next few weeks with double interest"

Zack grinned; he forgot how much fun this could be.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aerith watched as the car drove away, one hand still in the air where she had been waving until it was out of sight. She lowered her arm and looked up and down the street. Alone again. She decided that she could call Zack, but she didn't want to interrupt him if he was busy. She did not have work, she had managed to get a week off so that she could help Tifa, but now that Tifa was gone, she didn't know how to spend her free time. Brushing down her clean, pale pink dress, she re-entered the house, closing the door lightly behind her and going for the phone. She was embarrassed to admit that she already knew Zacks mobile phone number by heart. After typing the digits into the phone, she waited was abated breath for him to answer, but when it went to his answerphone twice after she rang again, she gave up, hoping that he would see that she wanted to talk to him and would ring her back.

"House empty" she said to herself as she walked around the kitchen, "Anyone else would throw a huge party"

To relieve herself of some boredom she went into the living room and switched the television on, flicking to a channel that was showing the introductions to some sappy love movie that was about to start. This sort of thing being her cup of tea, she settled the remote besides her, curled up her feet besides her and watched, only to be reduced to tears two hours later when it had finished. Pulling out a handkerchief from besides her (knowing that something sad would happen, she placed them there as soon as some adverts came on), she blew her nose into it, still sobbing over the death of the heroine that she had witnessed on the screen.

"So beautiful" she whimpered to herself, wiping her streaming eyes, "Bravo"

Still sobbing, she gave a startled yelp when the phone in the kitchen began ringing, its shrill call echoing around the house. Switching the TV to standby where the credits of the film were rolling, she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, still wiping her eyes when she picked up the phone from the receiver and said a very shaky, "Hello".

"Hey babe" said a cheery voice from it.

She chuckled, "Hey Zack. You rang back!"

"Of course I did" he cheered, "Sorry I missed your calls this morning, something came up"

"It doesn't matter" Aerith smiled, leaning against the cool wall and closing her eyes, "I was just wondering if you would want to come over? Tifa is gone and I'm rather lonely and bored"

Zacks voice got even happier, "I would love to come round. When do you want me?"

Chuckling, Aerith replied, "Whenever you want. I'm free all week too"

Zack laughed, "Give me five minutes, I'm leaving the house now to see you. I can't wait to see you again"

"We saw each other last night"

"Too long, way too long"

"Hee hee, ok, I'll see you in a bit then"

They both hung up at the same time. She ran upstairs to the bathroom that was joined to her bedroom and wiped at her eyes were they were red and puffy from crying due to the film. Once all evidence of her tears was gone, she only had time to run a brush through her hair as the doorbell rang around the house. Letting out a little yelp of excitement, she almost jumped down the stairs and ripped the door open, both of them greeting each over in a hug, catching each other and holding the other close. Aerith grinned as the embrace got even closer, shivers running up and down her spine as Zack gave her a little kiss behind her ear. All too soon for her liking they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes, their hands still on each other.

"Afternoon" he beamed, his voice low and polite.

Aerith sighed and hugged him gentler this time, her head against his chest. But he moved straight away so that her head was on his shoulder instead.

"Should we move inside?" Zack muttered, "It's getting cold out here"

"I don't mind" Aerith sighed, "As long as I'm with you"

Zack chuckled, "Come on, I'd hate for you to get ill"

Grumbling about breaking apart, she grabbed hold of his hand and tugged at it, wanting to get inside as soon as possible so that they could continue hugged straight away. Grin in place, Zack let himself get dragged inside, shutting the door once he was fully in the hallway. He turned to his girlfriend and lovingly placed at cool palm on her cheek. He frowned.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

She blinked. "A little" she admitted, "Don't worry. I was watching a film and the ending was really sad . . . I cried! I wiped my eyes dry before you arrived"

"Ah" Zack said, "I'd hate for anything to make you upset. What film was it?"

Aerith shrugged, "Dunno. I just watched it. Didn't see the title"

They stood in silence, both of them gazing at each other, smiles on their faces. Slowly, Zack's got closer to hers; she could soon feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes, leaning closer so that the contact could come sooner. His lips were then upon her's, soft and gentle, his hand still on her cheek, his thumb lovingly tracing circles. His other hand went to the base of her back, holding her in his strong but careful grip, not wanting to ever let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself higher by standing on her tip toes, deepening the kiss. He let out a little moan and she answered back with a cute, barely audible mewl. His fingers left her cheek and went into her hair, tangling them around her auburn locks. Her hands mimicked his, fingertips teasing his spikes. He took an instinctive step forwards, her back gently pressed against the wall as the kiss heated up, tongues now fighting each other, something that Zack won instantly.

Everything was going perfectly between then until Zacks hand on her back slipped down to her rear where she opened her eyes and turned her head away, breaking the kiss instantly. He opened his eyes, a little hurt and removed his hand from her bottom, his eyes travelling to the huge red blush that had consumed her whole face.

"Too forward?" he said, a little scared, "I'm – I'm sorry. I – I didn't mean too-"

"No" she whispered, not meeting his concerned eyes, "It's fine, you haven't done anything wrong. It's . . . it's me. I . . . I haven't . . . I mean I'm . . . erm . . ."

His eyes widened as what she was trying to tell him dawned. He smiled warmly and tilted her face up so that she was looking at him.

"I understand" he said gently, "I'll never push you into something you don't want to do. We'll go at _your _pace, ok? If you ever feel I'm being too forward, tell me and I'll back off. I don't want to lose you, Aerith. You're . . . you're special to me. I dunno how to explain this but I've never felt like this about someone before. I'm not going to lie, I've been with a few women but none of them, and I mean _none _have ever made me feel the same way you do. I know we haven't really known each other that long but . . . ah . . . I'm a guy so I can't explain this but-"

"I understand" she said, placing a finger on his lips, her blush now travelling down her neck, "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now. Sure, other woman have expensive cars, valuable jewellery and stylish clothing but none of them have _you_. I do. So that makes me the happiest, luckiest and, ha, most envied girl around Midgar. You can never go _too_ forward with me Zack. I . . . I love you"

His eyes widened and then suddenly, he beamed, took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately, their lips melding together like a jigsaw, a jigsaw only they could complete together. She grinned into the kiss, once again wrapping her arms around his neck, lightly grasping his hair and letting out a little moan into his mouth. Eventually they broke apart, tears in her jade eyes. He tapped their foreheads together and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you too" he whispered, "And I hope these are happy tears?"

"Of course they are" she sighed, touching her nose to his, "They will never be sad tears when I'm around you"

He let out a little chuckle and kissed her once again, a little peck on her already kiss-abused lips. She smiled and rested her head against his chest, but once again he shifted so that it was on his shoulder, his head resting on hers, ear to ear.

"You are an angel" he whispered, "The day I fell on that ice, you helped me, like all angels. I just hope that I won't wake up and find that this has all been a fantasy, that I really did open my eyes and see you standing above me"

She chuckled, "I'm glad you decided to fall and hit your head just in front of my door. It would be a tragedy if I had never met you"

"I didn't decide to fall" he smiled, "But if I was to go back in time I wouldn't stop myself. In fact, I would make myself slip even earlier, so I could have met you earlier. If you know what I mean?"

"I do" she sighed, craning her neck up and kissing him on the cheek, "Now, I've got some microwavable popcorn somewhere, fancy watching a film?"

"Is it going to make you cry?"

"No, but if it does?"

"I'll wipe away your tears"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Tifa, get back in here!"

"But dad, I don't want to be stuck in the house. C'mon, I need some fresh air!"

Greg Lockhart stood at the door of his little house, hands on his hips like an old mother, glaring down at his daughter who, still on crutches, had snuck out of the house and had managed to get as far away from the house that they had to shout to be able to talk to one another.

"You can do that by opening a window" Greg replied, "Get inside, it's cold and dark out"

Tifa glanced up at the sky. It was a darkish blue, the period where day turns into night. She wouldn't call it dark, not until the stars could be seen anyway. She had only wanted to get outside and stretch her legs, even if they were in casts. She looked back at her father, who hadn't looked this angry at her since she had broken the television by pushing it over in anger when she was twelve. Sighing, she turned around and hobbled back over to him, the scent of the dinner he was making hitting her nostrils. His frown turned into one of sympathy once she had gone through the doorway.

"It's for your own good, sweetheart" he said warmly as she went over to the sofa and planted herself heavily onto it. "In your condition, you shouldn't be out on your own"

"In my condition?" she growled, "You make it sound like I have some terminal disease or that I'm pregnant and ready to burst. You know I don't like been cooped up inside"

"I know" he said, sitting next to her, "Your mother was the same. She would always be outside when she could. Whether it was sitting in the garden, outside talking or even just going up the mountains because she had an evening free. You're so much like her"

"She used to take me with her" Tifa said, "Up the mountains. I loved it. She used to always know where all of the wildlife was and we would sit at a careful distance so we could watch. One time we saw a wild Chocobo egg hatching. It was cold and wet but we stayed for other an hour, just to watch it breakthrough its egg"

Greg smiled and kissed his daughter on her head as he pulled her into a hug. "I remember" he sighed, "When you both came back, you couldn't tell me fast enough about it. You got all tongue tied and had to start again"

Tifa smiled sadly, "I miss her"

Greg hugged her harder and gave her another kiss, "I know" he said, his voice breaking a little, "I miss her too, sweetie"

Cloud remained in the kitchen where he had been making hot drinks for the three of them, staying there a little longer so that he didn't interrupt the sentimental conversation between father and daughter. He could relate to them, he really could. His own mother had died at a young age. He had been a vampire for a year when she had got married to her first and only husband and had been a vampire for two years when that new husband had murdered her. The man, in cold blood had had anger issues. He handed himself into the police immediately after he had killed his wife, just because dinner was late. He had taken a heavy candlestick holder into his hand and had smashed it over the poor woman's head, cracking her skull open and killing her instantly.

The man went to prison but that wasn't enough for Cloud. He wanted him dead, killed brutally just like his mother. Sephiroth had warned him against useless killing against humans but Cloud didn't listen. He had travelled back to Nibelheim, wanting to cause damage to the man, but as he arrived, the man was already dead. Authorities say that it was suicide, but Cloud knew better. It was murder; someone had gotten there before him. Cloud had instantly pointed the finger at Sephiroth but he soon found out it had been done by another. A vampire that had later controlled and haunted his very own life . . .

Sighing, he picked up the drinks, deciding it was safe to enter the living room and placed the drinks on three coasters on the coffee table.

"Thank you" Tifa said, giving him a little shaky smile.

"Yeah, thanks" Greg replied, his eyes a little swollen and red.

Cloud nodded and sat by himself on the armchair that was opposite Tifa and her father. It had now been three days since they had arrived in Nibelheim and already, Tifa had had enough. She had become a little snappy to both her dad and Cloud, and had on multiple occasions tried to escape the house so that she could be alone for a few hours. If ever she had managed to escape her father's eyes and had got as far as the mountains, it was Cloud who had dragged her back. That had been on the second night and he had been demoted from her bed to the couch. It didn't bother him really, he had offered to sleep there anyway on the first night, not wanting Tifa's father to be paranoid about things if they slept in the same bed, but Tifa had objected. She had a double bed and had wanted Cloud to be with her. Cloud had reassured an angry Greg that nothing suspicious would occur under his roof. Although Greg fully rusted Cloud, he couldn't help being protective over his daughter. Cloud understood, and had acted in ways that wouldn't further make Greg paranoid.

"Done all your paperwork?" Greg asked Tifa.

She shook her head, "Only halfway through" she replied, "There are loads to do, but Cloud has been helping me. Well, _trying_ to help me. He has no idea what to do with it all"

"It's all numbers and long words" Cloud chuckled, "Of course I would get confused with it"

Tifa laughed, "Never get a man to do a woman's job, eh?"

"Not me anyway" Cloud laughed, grabbing his mug and wrapping his palms around it. "But if you carry on like you have been, you'll have it done by the end of the week"

Tifa let out a grunt, "How am I supposed to relax if I'm working like a donkey? No, I'm doing none of it tomorrow" she smiled and looked at her boyfriend, "If you escort me, do you think we could go to the mountains tomorrow?"

"No" Greg interrupted, "It's too dangerous. Even more so in the condition you're in"

"Once again, _my condition_" Tifa snorted, "I'm not on my deathbed. Anyway, if Cloud is there with me, there will be nothing to worry about, right?"

"She's right" Cloud said, also wanting desperately to get out of the house, "I'll take care of her"

Greg let out a whimper of complaint, but one look into his daughters pleading eyes swayed him. "Ok" he grunted, "But I want you to swear, Cloud that no harm will come to her"

The blond placed a hand over his dead heart and said, "I swear on my life"

Greg nodded and got up so that he could finish dinner. Tifa punched the air in triumph and tried to get up, but as she did pain shot up her legs and she was forced to remain seated. She glared at Cloud like it was somehow his fault and frowned when he just wordlessly stared right back at her.

"Well" she said.

"Well what?" Cloud replied, taking a sip from his drink.

"Are you or are you not going to come over here and help me get up?" she said, "As you can perfectly well see, I'm incapable of doing so"

Cloud chuckled, "I believe you've come over as quite posh my dear. Shall I don my waiter suit and be at your beck and call at all times, Lady Lockhart?"

Tifa tutted, "I wish" she said, "Now come over her and kiss me, before my dad comes back"

Cloud grinned, put his mug down and did as commanded. He leant over her, grabbed her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. She winced slightly but shook it off. Soon his lips were on hers, gentle but full of need. They rarely had time to show each other affection since Greg's eyes were watching them like hawk eyes. It was almost like he had a radar that went off when Cloud was within touching distance of Tifa. And sure enough, he was there in the doorway of the kitchen, brows furrowed together and a scowl on his lips.

"Once you two are done frolicking in my living room, dinner is being served"

They broke apart, Cloud facing the floor and Tifa as red as a tomato.

"Voyeur" Tifa grumbled under her breath.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another day, another date with Aerith.

After cleaning up Angeals house and doing his job, Zack pulled on a fresh clean shirt for his date with Aerith. They had been to the cinema, gone to a fancy restaurant and had stayed up late to watch the sunset together over the past few days. Today, she had wanted to show him something. A little place that was close to her heart. She had told him that he didn't need to dress up for it so he just pulled on a clean shirt and pair of jeans and brushed his teeth. Angeal was in his living room, reading the evening paper when Zack leapt down the stairs and checked himself over in the hallway mirror.

"Meeting that girl again?" Angeal asked, not moving his eyes from the news article he was reading.

"Her name is Aerith" Zack said, tweaking the tips of his spikes, "Not _that girl_"

Angeal turned the page and said, "Fine. Are you meeting up with _Aerith _again?"

"Yup" Zack grinned, "I tell you, Ang. She is the most wonderful woman in the world. I haven't known her long but already, I know . . . I know she's the one!"

Angeal rolled his eyes, "You said something similar about a cheese burger you ate the other day"

"No I didn't" Zack replied, "I said that that cheese burger was the best tasting burger I've ever had in my life. Aerith is better than a mere burger, much better in fact"

"Hmm" Angeal said, "And you really did seem to like that cheese burger too"

"Stop talking about cheese burgers" Zack wined, turning to face the older vampire, "Sure we don't need to eat normal food but all of this talk about burgers is making me hungry. After Aerith's finished showing me what she wants to show me, I'm taking her out for a meal. I've not eaten anything today so I'm feeling a little empty"

"She might taste good" Angeal smirked, "Aerith I mean"

Zack frowned, "I'd never do something like that to her"

Angeal rolled his eyes again, "You say that you love this woman, but what happens when she ages and you don't? What then, Zack? Would you change her, would you face Sephiroths rage to make her one of us? Or would you move on from her, let her lead a human life with some other man? Either way, you won't be happy with either"

"Why are you being so harsh?" Zack said, "Just because you've never been on love"

"I don't choose humans to fall in love with" Angeal said, setting his paper aside, "I'm concerned for you, you know that right? I see you as a little brother slash son, I don't want to see you hurt, which ultimately if you continue this relationship, you will be"

"I'm prepared to be hurt" Zack said, "I don't care if it feels like a thousand knifes, I'll take it as long as I can spend as much time as I can with her. She's not just a human; she's my other half, my soul mate from another timeline. I know this sounds all theatrical and belongs in some Shakespearian* play, but it's true"

Angeal sighed, "If you say so"

"I know so" Zack beamed, grabbing his black leather jacket and putting it on, "I dunno what time I'll be back, so don't wait up"

"I never do" Angeal replied, "Have fun . . . I guess"

Zack winked before he left the house, got inside Angeals car that he was once again borrowing and started the fifteen minute journey to Aeriths house. She was waiting for him, wearing a knee length white skirt and a baby pink blouse. She looked absolutely adorable, her toes on display as she was wearing pink sandals. As he parked, she flung her flowery bag over her shoulder, skipped over to the passenger seat of the car and got inside.

"Hey" she smiled as she strapped herself in, "I want to show you someplace dear to me. I'll give you directions"

"Don't I get a kiss?" Zack pouted.

Aerith chuckled, placed a hand on his cheek and planted a shy kiss on his lips, full of love and adoration. When they broke apart, Zack had to blink a couple of times and found that his cheeks were hurting from smiling too much. He touched the hand that was still on his cheek, took it into his broad palm and kiss the back of her hand. She chuckled and placed it on her lap when he let go.

"At the end of this road, you want to turn left then right" she instructed, "It looks so beautiful at this time of the day, I'm so glad that I'm showing it to you"

"Same here" Zack beamed, going down the roads where she directed, "So, what is it?"

Aerith smiled and glanced at her entwined hands, "Nothing really special, not to other people anyway. But to me, it holds something dear to my heart. I'll understand if you don't find it interesting"

"Anything that is important to you is also important to me" Zack smiled.

Aerith nodded and continued telling him which roads to go down. It only took them ten minutes to get where they were heading but already, the sky had darkened and was covered in stars, not a cloud in sight. Zack frowned when they had reached their destination. They were in the Slums. Why would something important to Aerith be in the Slums?

Aerith got out of the car and he followed, looking around trying to see something that might hold something dear to the woman, but she told him that they needed to walk to it from where they had parked. Locking the car, Zack immediately went to Aeriths side and clutched at her hand. She looked curiously at their locked fingers and up at him.

"Keeping you close in case some weirdo pops up out of nowhere" he answered.

Aerith shook her head but did not let go, "I come here all the time so I'm well known. Before I was adopted, me and my birth mother used to live here. I feel safe when I'm here"

Feeling he was about to be shown Aerith's mother's grave, Zack reluctantly followed. In silence they walked, the sky getting darker and the lights coming rare to come by. But eventually they came to a clearing where broken and make shift homes were set in a circle. No one was in sight but a living being was not what she wanted to show him. It was what was set in the middle of all of the houses. A large church, grey in colour with large brown doors sat, half bathed in the moonlight that was shining from above. It looked old and as run down as the homes that surrounded it, but Zack couldn't help but open his mouth in awe.

"A church?" he whispered.

Aerith nodded, "I used to live here" she indicated vaguely at the houses around them, "Me and my mother used to go to this church all the time. Before she passed away she took me to the church and told me that she would be leaving for a while, that I might never see her on Earth again. But she told me she would be with me in spirit. We sat in that empty church all night, talking. But by next morning she had passed away. I went to an orphanage and got adopted straight away by my adopted mother"

Zack nodded, understanding. She led him to the church and helped her open one of the large doors. Inside was grey but magical. Even without light, the place seemed to glow. Up and down the aisle sat broken and dusty benches, brown and straight backed. At the far end sat an untouched alter, a piece of grey silk thrown over it. The roof held two large holes, like something had crashed through them and just behind the alter sat a small patch of yellow and white flowers, the floor underneath them not wood like the rest but mud and water.

"How did these get here?" Zack asked, bending down and caressing a flower.

Aerith knelt beside him and said, "I don't know how they got here but ever since I found them two years ago, I've been coming here at least once a week to look after them. I came here this morning and watered them so that they were healthy for you to come and visit"

"You've been looking after them all by yourself?" Zack asked.

"Yes" Aerith smiled, "The people around here depend on the church. We help them with food and fresh water. I know from experience how hard it is growing up around here, so the vicar and I decided to do something about it. We're raising money to get the holes in the roof fixed, then we're going to bring this place back to its former glory"

"How are you raising the money?"

"We're holding a fair" Aerith smiled, "We haven't got a date planned yet but we know what we're doing. We're going to have a live band playing, rides for both adults and children and food stalls. Tifa even agreed to do a kissing booth! And all of the money goes to restoring this church"

Zack glanced at her and said, "I want to help" he said, "I want to help you raise cash. I'll help with the fair as much as I can. I want to help _you_"

Aerith beamed, "That's kind of you to say but you really don't need to"

"I want to" Zack said, taking her hands into his, "like I said before, anything important to you is also important to me. This church and the people living here are important to you so I'll help you with whatever you need to do"

Tears brimmed in the corner of Aeriths green eyes and then she flung herself onto the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his hair. Zack hugged her back, arms around her waist and his head comfortable near her chest.

"Thank you" she whispered.

They broke apart and shared a kiss. A slow but passionate kiss that didn't need words to describe. It was chaste and they soon broke apart. They sat, side by side on the floor. Hand in hand watching the sky through the two holes in the roof. Not a word was shared between them, just smiles and little touches to each other. As they watched, a shooting star crossed their vision and both closed their eyes and wished for the same thing.

They stayed in the church all night. Zack's plan to go for a meal went forgotten. Who needed food when you had the love of your life sitting right next to you?

_* Let's just say Shakespeare exists in the Final Fantasy world :)_

_I know I said I'll keep up with updates, but I've been rather busy. Also, I know these chapters are a little slow, but I want it to be smut filled before it goes back into the original plot, so stay with me._

_Erm, nothing else to add here so I hope to see you next chapter. Ciao for now. _

_Keza xXx_


	29. The Man in the Rain

**Lockhart007**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Steady there!"

Tifa grunted as Cloud caught her for the second time that morning. As promised, Cloud had taken her for a -short- hike up the mountains. They weren't going far, just enough that Tifa felt she had some sort of freedom. But the rocky terrain wasn't being kind to Tifa's bound legs. Sure the bandages added warmth but she just couldn't manoeuvre around properly. The first time she had been caught from falling, she had tripped over a tree root that had been protruding out of the ground, and now this time she hadn't seen a hole and had slipped down it.

"Thanks" she mumbled, using his arm to get back up straight.

"You sure you want to go further?" Cloud asked, looking around. They could see the village, but the houses looked small. They were high up but they had only been walking for an hour.

"Yeah" she replied, continuing on, "There's a ledge a little further up. It looks over the village and you can see for miles. I want to show it you. Maybe we'll be able to stay there till sunset"

"We'll freeze to death" Cloud said, "Also, sunset is hours away. I'm sure we can do it another night"

Tifa glared at him over her shoulder, fire in her eyes. "I want to do it today" she said calmly . . . dangerously. Cloud gulped and nodded.

"I'm sure your father won't mind" he said in forced agreement.

Tifa smiled and waited for him to catch up to her. When he did, they had only taken a few steps when a squawk sounded up ahead. Beaming, Tifa went ahead and looked around a large boulder and sure enough, in plain sight was a large, yellow feathered animal. It was as tall as a horse and had the appearance of a large chicken, but Chocobo's were magnificent creatures. When tame, they could carry heavy loads across all kinds of terrains. They were strong and agile but extremely nervous. Cloud came up behind Tifa and they watched as the Chocobo raised its head high, sniffed the air cautiously and let out another chirp.

"You don't see many wild ones nowadays" Cloud whispered.

"There used to be a whole herd living here" Tifa replied sadly, "But poachers came and wiped most of them out. Body parts of Chocobo's are profitable – you know, beaks, claws and organs. The meat from them is rather cheap though"

"I never used to come up here when I was a kid" Cloud said, "And as an adult I've only been up here once"

They continued watching the large bird, both smiling and cooing when a tiny, shaggy feathered baby popped out from behind some tall grass and went over to its mother, worm in its beak, and showed her its catch. The mother Chocobo chirped and took the worm out of its chick's mouth and then regurgitated it back out so that the baby could eat it.

"Come on" Tifa said, tugging at Clouds sleeve, "We don't want to be hanging around when Papa Chocobo comes back"

Cloud chuckled, "You said once that my hair was like a Chocobo" he said as they turned and continued to climb, "Was that your way of saying that I was majestic and strong?"

Tifa snorted, "No" she replied, "It was my way of saying that you have a ridiculous haircut"

Cloud pouted but did not reply. He decided to not talk to her for the rest of the hike, not until they reached the ledge that she had been talking about. It took another hour for them to reach their destination, a slab of rock protruding out of the side of the mountain, a tree bent over so that if would just be hovering over them once they had sat down at the edge of the ledge. The floor was frosty so Cloud took off his jacket and laid it on the floor for her so that she would be able to sit down comfortably. He instead didn't care if his trousers got soaked, so he sat down next to her, feeling the bite of the cold on his backside instantly. He grimaced but ignored it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tifa sighed.

Cloud looked up and he had to agree. The village was hardly visible, just the smoke from chimneys could be viewed for this height. The mountain range was directly in front of them, snow and ice scattered over it like icing sugar on a cake. The sun was high in the sky so it made the white glisten and sparkle. Birds were flying in all directions between the mountains and far across a lake could be seen with a little wooden cabin built next to it. If they stayed all day, like Tifa wanted, then the sun would set over the mountains opposite, a sight worth staying for.

"I used to come here with my mother" Tifa replied, resting her head on his shoulder, "I come up here every time I visit Nibleheim"

"I can understand why" Cloud replied, "It really is a terrific sight"

Tifa sighed then they remained silent for a few minutes until she brought up a conversation that made him stiffen.

"The fire got me thinking" she said lowly, "I could have died and would never see you again"

"Let's not think about that" Cloud said, "You're safe, and that's all that matters"

"I know" she said, she bit her lip, "But what would happen when I do die? I'm going to age and you're going to remain the same. Would you want me when I'm sixty years old?"

Cloud took a moment to reply, but it was not the answer to her question, "What are you getting at?"

Tifa paused to think about it for a moment before continuing, "When I'm old and wrinkly you won't want to be with me anymore. Don't look at me like that because it's the truth. If I'm not killed before I grow old, I will eventually die. What would you do? Forget about me? Go with another woman?"

Cloud didn't reply, so she carried on.

"So what I'm really thinking about is, would you ever turn me?"

Cloud glared at her, his eyes burning into hers. He sat non-moving, if he needed to breathe; he would have passed out all ready because his chest was unmoving. He didn't blink either, just glaring right at her. She was unsure if he understood her, so she repeated the question.

"Cloud, would you ever change me into a vampire?"

He glanced away and sighed, "I'm not sure" he said eventually. "Yes because I want to be with you forever but no because I don't want you to become something I despise"

"What if I wanted it?" she said.

He paused for a second then said softly, emotionally, "You want to be a vampire?"

She sighed, "Maybe. I'm not sure what I want, but I do know I want you. If I were a vampire we could be together forever and I wouldn't have to age. But, if I were to become one of you, I would be giving up the very thing I dream of"

"And what's that?"

"A normal life" she replied, "Ever since I was a little girl, all I've ever wanted was the so called perfect life. You know, a decent job, handsome husband and a couple of beautiful children. Growing old and dying happy, surrounded by children and their children. A vampire cannot have that life"

Cloud groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, "You can still have that" he said, "But not with me. I can't give you a family or grow old with you and die. All I can do is survive, that is my main purpose in my life" he removed his hand and said quietly, "If that is what you want then maybe it's best if we weren't together. I can't give you _anything_ that you want"

She gasped and grabbed his cold hand, "I would give it up" she said, "I would give it up for you" she looked away and added, "If I ever wanted to become a vampire – and right now, I don't – would you do it? If I said, one hundred per cent that I want to be changed, would you do it?"

He didn't answer.

"Cloud!"

"Yes!" he grunted, flinging his face into his palms angrily, "If it was what you wanted then yes. But only if you were one hundred per cent sure. But if you have even the slightest bit of doubt, I wouldn't do it"

"Even if I were dying?"

"Dying people can say anything. I could change you and you wouldn't thank me for it. I wouldn't forgive myself either"

"And if I never want to be changed?" she said, "How long would you stay with me? Five years? Ten at most?"

He sighed, "I admit, I try not to get close to people because I know that sooner or later they will leave this world. Honestly, I shouldn't have gotten this close to _you, _so I don't know any of the answers to your questions. Look, this is the present and what you're asking is in the future; let's just worry about the future when it arrives, ok?"

She grumbled but relented, remaining quiet but still thinking over what she had asked. She knew she was living some sort of fairy-tale life. Knew that she wouldn't be with Cloud forever and that maybe they would only be a couple for a few years. It was a risk, getting to emotionally attached to him, but her whole life was based around risks, and he was one she wanted to take. If she had it her way, he would stay with her forever, but even she thought it would be indecent for them to still be together when she would become old enough to be his mother, eventually his grandmother. But right now, he was correct. She would live the next few years to the fullest because that was all she could do.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Have you even got a name for this fair?" Zack asked, the end of a pen hanging out of his mouth and a piece of paper in front of him that only held two words – _church fair _and a couple of little doodles.

Aerith raised her mug of tea to her lips and took a tentative sip. They were back in Aeriths kitchen, sat at the table with ideas for the fair all scribbled down on scraps of paper that were scatted around the table top. So far, they had agreed on what music and stalls they could arrange but so far, they had avoided thinking of a name for the scheme.

"I haven't decided" she replied, setting her mug down on its coaster. "If the name is too religious a lot of people won't come, but if the name holds no reference to anything, people will wonder why it's there. It needs to be relevant but also subtle"

Zack spat the pen out and it landed on the other side of the table after creating a long ink line down his almost clean sheet of paper. "Then we've come to a standstill" he replied, "Coming up with names is my Achilles heel. If took me two weeks to name a pet caterpillar that I had when I was six. And by the time I named it Munchie, it had already become a butterfly"

"Munchie?" Aerith chuckled.

Zack smiled, "Because it did nothing but munch its food" he thought for a second, "How about, _Church Wonderland, Gaia Approves_"

Aerith wrinkled her nose, "No. It's not a Wonderland and I don't think Father Jon would like having the world _Gaia_ in the title"

Zack rested his chin on his hand and let out a huff of frustration. Aerith gently set her own pen down, got up and picked up his empty mug. Without asking him, she went over to the kettle, boiled it and made him another hot beverage and placed it in front of him. He smiled, thanked her and cradled it in his hands.

"I think we've done enough for today" Aerith said, piling up the papers neatly, "We're both tired and our brains have turned to mush. We'll try again tomorrow"

"I know I said I'd help you and all, but please, can we just relax tomorrow?" Zack pleaded.

Aerith sighed and placed the papers into a plastic binder. "We could do" she replied, "The fair is in two months and we are ahead of schedule . . ."

"Awesome" Zack beamed, fist pumping the air, "There's a new movie showing in the cinema tomorrow and I wanna go see it with you! What do you say?"

Aerith blinked, "Depends. What is it about?"

Zack shrugged, "Something to do with zombies I think"

Aerith visibly paled, "No, no thank you" she stuttered, "But you go and see and. You can tell me all about it later"

Zack pouted, "You don't wanna see it with me?"

"I don't like horror films" she replied, "I only really like clean comedies and romances"

"We-ll" Zack mumbled slowly, "I think there's a comedy out too but I dunno if it's clean . . . I can check when I get home, I'm sure the internet will tell all"

"Speaking of home" Aerith yawned, glancing at the clock, "Oh my, it's nearly midnight! We've been so absorbed in our work we haven't noticed the time!"

Zack briefly glanced at the clock then back at his partner, "Does this mean we say goodbye for today?"

"It does" Aerith smiled, standing up and patting her dress down, "But we'll do something again tomorrow"

Zack got up too and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Missing you already" he whispered, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose. Aerith chuckled and gently pushed him away.

"Go on" she laughed, "its dark out so drive safely"

Not content with that reply, Zack raised a hand and lovingly brushed a strand of auburn hair away from her emerald eyes. She felt that all the air inside of her passed out of her lungs in one go as she was finding it difficult to breathe. He placed one hand on her hip; the other hand that he had used to brush aside her hair was placed delicately on her cheek where she leaned into his touch. Her eyes were half lidded, her pink lips parted as she watched him draw nearer to her. Her eyelids met as his mouth met hers, gently brushing and caressing. Her hands went up to his hair and her fingers tangled into his ebony locks. She sighed and he took that as a sign that she was relaxed in his embrace. Almost timidly, he pressed his tongue against her lips where they parted for him. He lovingly probed her mouth and egged her tongue into action where it quickly met his own. But almost too soon, Aerith's shyness got the better of her and she pulled away and turned her head, a red blush on her cheeks.

Zack sighed but then smiled. "I love you" he whispered.

Aerith whipped her head so that she was facing his again, a blush even darker and now tears in her eyes. Her eyes were a swirl of emotions where Zack couldn't decide what they were. Eventually, after staring she did something. She grabbed his face in both her palms and dragged his head down and crashed her lips hungrily onto his. She easily dominated the kiss as he was still in shock over her actions. He cupped her face and, using his thumb, wiped away the tears that had fallen. They remained locked in their passionate kiss until once again, Aerith broke it.

". . . Wow" was all that Zack could muster.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry" she panted, "I don't know what came over me"

"Don't apologise" Zack beamed, "Where did that suddenly come from?"

"It was your fault" she said.

Zack arched an eyebrow then said, "Was it?"

"Yes" she said, "When you said that you loved me"

He cocked his head to the side, confused, "Is that a problem?"

Aerith violently shook her head, "No" she gasped, "It's just that . . . It's just that no other man has said that to me before. And I got over taken with emotions because . . . because I love you too"

Zack beamed, picked her up and swirled her around in the air, laughing happily as he went. She squeaked but joined in the laughter. He set her back to her feet and met again in a passionate kiss. They parted and giggled together.

"Wait" he said eventually, "We've already told each other that we love each other. Remember?"

"I know but, hearing you say it again just makes me so happy" Aerith replied.

Zack smiled and kissed her once again. He eventually got his jacket on and left the house, getting into the car and driving off. He was halfway home when a figure walking down the streets caught his eyes. He squinted then let out a bark of laughter and slammed the car horn.

The figure on the street did not even jump, just slowly turned around and watched as the car parked next to him on the pavement. Zack rolled down the window and looked up at the man who was completely dressed in black, hands deep in his pockets and his long dark hair falling down his shoulders.

"Vinnie!" Zack roared, cutting the car engine off and getting out of the car, "Long time no see, old friend"

Vincent rolled his gold eyes as the other approached. "Zack" he mumbled as his former boss walked over to him with his hand thrust out, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"You bet" Zack grinned, slamming his hand into Vincent's when it was released from its pocket, "How have you been?"

"I have been doing fine" Vincent replied, putting his hand back into his pocket once the handshake was completed, "I am still working with your brother"

"Yeah I know" Zack smiled, "Dunno if you've heard but I'm now your boss again. Well, co-boss, Cloud wouldn't give me the whole business back"

Vincent nodded, "Yes" he replied, "Not to discredit your work, Zack, but business bloomed as soon as Cloud took over from you. Within a year, the number of our customers tripled"

"I saw" Zack nodded, "But that's good news I suppose. Listen, we should go to a bar to catch up. You're not doing anything now are you?"

"I was heading home after a midnight stroll" Vincent replied dully, "I have no prior engagements for tonight"

"Excellent!" Zack cried, bounding over to the driver's seat of the car, "Jump in!"

Vincent remained motionless for a few seconds before shrugging and effortlessly sliding into the passenger seat. Once the seat belts were in place, the car tore down the empty road, turned a few corners and eventually hit a part of the Slums that wasn't covered in homeless people and prostitutes. They parked randomly and went over to a pub that was playing loud music and as they moved closer, the barmaid was bodily chucking a drunk regular outside.

"Go back home!" the pretty, red-haired barmaid said in a heavy accent, "Go to sleep and deal with your hangover!"

"Just as I remember it" Zack beamed, looking up and down fondly at the little wooden shack that dared to call itself a pub. Black smoke was billowing out a tall chimney that was perched on the creaky roof that was missing a few planks of wood. The door was made of more thick wood and was kept locked at night by a thick chain. But currently, the door was open and light was spilling out. They approached as the barmaid was throwing another drunken man outside, joining his fellow on the ground. She didn't say anything as she slung the second man across the floor, just slapped imaginary dust off her hands and went back inside. The two drunken men shakily got to their feet and wobbled to the pavement either to go home or to find somewhere else to drink.

Zack smiled as if remembering something pleasant, "Ah" he said, "Why did I ever leave this place?"

They went inside the bar and Vincent went to take a seat in the corner of the crowded room as Zack went up to the bar and ordered them some drinks. He joined his friend at the sticky and dirty table carrying two pints of alcohol. He placed them on the table top, careful not to spill a drop and took a seat opposite his companion. Vincent muttered his thanks and took a gentlemanly sip of his drink.

"So how have you been?" Zack asked, a little more seriously, having to speak loudly to be heard over the racket the other customers were making.

Vincent, whose eyes were on a man and woman playing a game of darts across from them just mumbled an 'as normal' before taking another sip.

"Still not much of a talker, are you?" Zack chuckled, taking a large swig of his own drink, "Still no girlfriend? Still living in the same place? C'mon man, give me _something_"

"No and yes are the answers to your questions" Vincent replied, "I apologise for giving you nothing else. I work, sleep and feed. Nothing that could ever interest you"

Zack pouted as it was Vincent's turn to ask about the other. The older vampire had no interest in knowing about others, but he asked just out of politeness.

"Oh, I've just been doing the usual too" Zack replied, staring off into the distance, "Working, annoying Angeal, gaining Cloud's forgiveness, being with Aerith. _Nothing that could ever interest you_"

Vincent chuckled lightly, "You always annoy Angeal and I think you've always had Cloud's forgiveness, he just doesn't show it"

"How was he when I left?" Zack asked, turning back to the other, "Upset? Happy?"

"A bit of both to be honest" Vincent said, "But I think the happiness was an act. You did more damage leaving than staying, you know? Leaving to travel the world made Cloud think you had something to run away from rather than staying and working all the problems out, which he wanted to do"

"I realise that now" Zack moaned, "But now, we're on the right track. I think saving Tifa made him warm up to me"

"I heard about that" Vincent replied, "If you ask me, the girl knows too much. Knowing too much always lands you into trouble. Did you know that the rogue werewolves are after her?"

"Rogue werewolves?" Zack said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought they were all gone. Exterminated by Shinra and his lot?"

"What was left of them joined together and took refuge in Wutai" Vincent nodded, "Rufus knows about this but yet, is doing nothing about it"

Zack drummed his fingers on the table top, childishly thinking that he wanted a straw for his drink so that he didn't have to keep raising it to his lips. Vincent's drink was almost full whereas Zacks was almost half gone. He knew that holding a conversation with Vincent was difficult as the older vampire liked to keep himself to himself. But damn, he was going to try.

"Why are the werewolves after Tifa?" he asked, hoping for a long answer.

Vincent however, shrugged, "Something about her killing their Alpha which is ridiculous since rogue werewolves regularly kill their leaders when they feel they need a change, which is usually every month"

"And now they're out to get her? Why don't the 'normal' werewolves do something about it? There are still laws in place that should protect her"

"Since rogue werewolves are not classed as 'real' werewolves, they have taken it upon themselves to not play by werewolf rules. If they were seen as equals, they would comply. That is all that they want. To be treated and known as equals to the werewolves and even us vampires"

Zack shrugged and downed the rest of his drink, "I don't mind giving them equality. But what Sephiroth and Rufus say, goes, right? No matter how many times Rufus says that old Sephy has no power over him, we all know the truth. Sephy rules everything, everyone aside from Genesis and Ang are shit scared of him"

"Please refrain from calling Sephiroth – Sephy. It's as bad as you calling me Vinnie, which I despise"

Zack laughed and watched as Vincent took a couple of careful sips from his drink. Zack just wanted to shout at the man for being so dainty with his drink, but he guessed that Vincent thought he was unrefined for necking down his own.

A few more words were passed between them, and before he had even gotten halfway down his glass, Vincent stood up to leave.

"I thought you had no prior engagements?" Zack complained.

"I don't" Vincent replied, "But the night is late and I am not as young as I used to be. My age is not that far away from Sephiroths, you know?"

"Stop being such an old man and sit and finish your drink" Zack laughed.

Vincent didn't reply, just shook Zacks hand and left the pub, leaving the younger to finish off his drink for him. Vincent was one that did not enjoy company, even those he had known for a long time. Sure, he liked Zack, even counted him as a close friend who had done a lot for him, but sometimes, the man's chipper nature quickly annoyed him. Even Cloud, who was quiet and polite, could sometimes annoy him. Even human, Vincent found it hard to keep friendships, always finding people to bothersome to be with. There had only been one person that he hadn't shunned away, but unfortunately that person had died years ago. Died when he was still human. Even the next person who was close to him was shunned, Vincent having to leave them without even a goodbye.

Sighing and watching the white mist pass his lips and disappear, Vincent started the long trek home. It was cold but he didn't feel it. Being a vampire had some benefits. He had chosen this life and he was going to live it. As he crossed the road, a dark haired man dressed in blue came over to him asking if he had any spare change to give. Vincent shook his head as he never carried money with him. The man looked angry but said nothing more and went over to the next person, begging for money and rattling a batted looking polystyrene cup at them.

Brushing a wild strand of hair out of his eyes, he continued to walk down the road, unaware that someone was now following him. Usually when he walked in the late of night, he was totally aware of his surroundings, but memories of the one person he truly cared for were swirling around his head, like they normally did when he was alone. Letting his feet take him where he needed to be, he went down an alleyway to cut down the length of the walk to get home. It was pitch black down the long alley, but his enhanced sight made sure he could see everything.

Suddenly, something sharp was pressed against his back and someone huskily snarled into his ear, "Give me everything in your pockets"

Vincent, who had stopped walking, lowered his head and closed his eyes, "And why would I want to do that?" he said coolly.

The man, a little shaken by the others retort, jammed the knife in deeper and snapped, "Because I'll kill you if you don't"

"Youth these days" Vincent sighed, "No manners. You didn't even say _please_"

Suddenly, Vincent swung around and grabbed the wannabe-muggers arm and bent it in an unnatural shape, the bones cracking and the sound bouncing around them in a sickly satisfying way. The man shrieked in terror and pain and let go of his weapon, trying to release himself from the others strong hold. Vincent's now red eyes narrowed as the wannabe robber turned out to be the man who asked if he had any change to spare.

"H-hey!" the man pleaded, "Let . . . let go of me, man! You've fucking broken my arm!"

"Still missing a word beginning with 'P'" Vincent snarled, slamming the man's head into the brick wall of the alley, "How do you expect to get anywhere in life if you have no manners?" he twisted the mangled arm and smirked sadistically as the man screamed. "If you had said please, you wouldn't be in this state now, would you? If you say please now, I'll let you go"

"Fuck off dude! You're bat shit crazy!"

Vincent sighed and twisted again, the shoulder blade popping out of its socket, followed by another scream. Surprisingly, no one yet had come to investigate where the terrifying screams were coming from. Maybe they knew that they should keep away.

"I wonder how many times I can twist this around before it rips off" Vincent muttered as he slowly, torturously began twisting the arm around even further, feeling and seeing shards of bone popping out from the man's pale skin, the scent of dirtied blood hitting his nostrils. This man was a drug user too; he could smell it running inside his blood, making it smell revolting.

"No! NO!" the man squealed, "Of Gaia, don't tear it off! Let go of me!"

"What's the magic word?" Vincent smirked.

Defeated, the man screeched, "Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"You learn quickly" Vincent said, letting go, "There we are, see where manners get you? Now, let's see if you've learnt enough". He bent down so that he was level with the man, he grabbed his hair so that they were facing each other and said politely, "I've unhanded you, I've done as you've asked, so what do you say?"

Not wanted to be subjected to more pain, the man who weakly cradled his mutilated arm said in a shaky voice, "Thank you"

"That's a good boy" Vincent smiled, patting the man's cheek like a loving father would and standing up straight, "Now why don't you go home and work on getting a job? Remember your pleases and thanks you's"

The man gulped and watched as his victim turned attacker strolled down the alleyway like he was doing before the attack. When out of sight, a pounding of several loud drills rattled through his brain and he clutched his head, wincing as the pain shot through his whole body. As the pain slowly subsided, he opened his now normal golden eyes and ran a shaking hand down his face where sweat was streaking down from his hairline. It had been a while since he had gone into a craze like that and he practically ran home, hoping that it wouldn't happen again. It was then that the rain began to fall fast and heavy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yuffie Kisaragi was bored. She had come back from college with a bag full of coursework that she had completed as soon as she got back home to her flat. It was tiring and dull but it was needed if she wanted the qualifications she was studying for. She was sat on her window ledge, watching the world pass by underneath her. She watched as the rain punched at the window, her face protected by the glass. No lights were on so she fully enjoyed the moment. She had sat on the window ledge countless times, just watching people live their daily lives. She had watched people laugh, argue, kiss, fight and vomit due to too much alcohol, but everything was always the same. The same faces, clothes and behaviours.

If it was sunny, people wore little clothing and walked down the streets at their own leisure. If it rained, like now, people wore large, thick coats, had umbrellas and ran like death himself was after them and on weekends, she watched as drunk men and women staggered home. She sighed, ready to turn in for the night, but one person running caught her eye.

It was a man, wearing nothing but black clothing and with long hair was running like his life depended on it. Sure, a man running in the rain was perfectly normal, but it was the speed that he was running at. Her eyes widened as he sped past other runners, ran over the road, missing two cars and disappeared down the road, running faster than humanly possible. _That_ was not normal.

Quick as a flash, Yuffie grabbed a coat, ran out of her flat without locking it and ran outside, into the rain and began sprinting to follow the man. She didn't know why, but the man sparked something inside of her, something about him made her want to follow and find him. She knew she had to reach him, get a look at his face. She ran as fast as she could, pushing her way though and past other pedestrians. The rain soaked her to the bone, her short hair pasted to her neck and forehead. After minutes, she came to the conclusion that the man was gone, that she would never catch up to him and if she did, there was a small chance he was the one she had been searching for.

Running a hand through her hair and making it stand on end for a few seconds before the rain flattened it again, she slowly made her way home, her bare legs soaked as she was wearing shorts and her feet soaked as she wasn't wearing shoes, just white socks that were now ruined. Maybe if she hadn't of taken the time to grab a coat, she might have had a couple of extra seconds to catch him. Maybe an second extra was all it could have taken to catch up to the man.

Angry, she got back to her flat and was thankful that no one had taken the opportunity to steal from her when she was away with the door unlocked. She stripped bare of her wet clothing and went to take a hot shower before she caught a cold.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I'm going to miss you" Greg whimpered, hugging his daughter hard.

Two weeks had gone since Tifa and Cloud had gone to Nibleheim under her father's request. Now that the time was up, he was sorry to see them leave. Tifa's legs had gotten a lot better; she could hardly feel the pain anymore, now not needing anyone else or her crutches to walk. However, she did complain that they were red and itchy.

"I'll visit again soon, dad" Tifa mumbled into his shoulder, "I promise"

"Good girl" Greg smiled, "And you Cloud, I'm gunna miss you too"

"Like wise" Cloud smiled, getting grabbed into the hug between father and daughter, finding himself squashed between Tifa and Greg. "I'll make sure Tifa come back to see you, even if I have to drag her"

"You're a good one" Greg beamed, letting them go, "So much better than that Reno fellow"

"Let's not mention that name ever again" Tifa growled.

Cloud nodded in agreement, remembering how the lame werewolf had run for it as soon as Tifa had been pulled out of the burning house by Zack.

Two weeks were now up, they had tickets for their flight back to Midgar and Sam the pick-up truck driver was giving them a lift back to the airport. As promised, a few days earlier, Sam had shown Tifa (and a reluctant Cloud) around his little 'museum' of metal work. True to his word, they were life-sized models of people and animals, where he was currently in the middle of building a steel elephant.

"The bigger the better" Sam had laughed, winking at Tifa as he patted the metal elephant's shiny behind.

Since that day, Cloud had grown a small disliking for the nineteen year old. Hating his hearty laugh, bright personality and his talent for building things. Tifa had named it jealously, but he denied that it was. What was there to be jealous of? A boy who wore far little clothing in the cold climate? No, if anything, Sam should be jealous of the older blond.

They left Greg's house half an hour later (the man demanding more hugs that lasted longer than needed) and got into Sam's truck. The chipper teenager talked and talked, only stopping to either breathe or let Tifa speak. But when Cloud opened his mouth to say anything, Sam would speak over him. Cloud didn't try and confront the boy as he didn't want to cause a commotion or get kicked out of the vehicle as it was a long way to the airport. Eventually, they reached the airport and as Tifa got out, Cloud handed Sam a handful of Gil – a forced thank you for the ride.

"No need to do that" Sam said, shoving his hands in front of him as a sign or surrender, "I'm doing a favour for Greg, I owed him one"

"Just take it" Cloud growled, shoving the coins into the teenager's hands retrieving his and his partner's bags. Despite not wanting the money, Sam stood there counting it, his eyes widening as he did so.

"Thanks for the lift, Sam" Tifa smiled, giving him a brief hug, "I'll make sure to pop around next time I visit"

"I hope so" he replied, getting all too comfortable in Tifa's embrace, even if it was brief.

"Take care of yourself" she smiled as she picked up her own bag and ignored Cloud's protests, "I want to see that elephant finished next time"

"Oh I'll finish it all right" Sam smiled, opening the door to his truck, "I've got another project I want to start anyway"

"Oh, really?" Tifa smiled, "Of what?"

Sam grinned, winked and tapped his nose, "You'll find out when you next come over. I'm sure you'll love it"

"Ok, bye Sam. Have a safe journey. And thank you again"

"Yeah" Cloud mumbled, "Thanks"

They watched as Sam drove off, becoming a small speck in the horizon. Once out of sight, they both turned around and went into the airport, finding where they needed to be. Two hours later (since their plane was delayed), they were sat together on the plane; waiting for it to take off and take them home.

"I hope Aerith is alright" Tifa sighed, resting her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"She will be" Cloud smiled, looping an arm around her shoulders and playing with her hair, "She probably spent the whole fortnight with Zack. If so, she would have been kept busy"

Tifa chuckled, "Yeah" she sighed, closing her eyes, "Everything is back to normal".

But what Tifa didn't realise was the radio in her bag was currently calling out to her. . .

"Tifa! Tifa this is Jessie! We have to do it now or Biggs is as good as dead! Tifa, they know! I repeat, the werewolves know!"

_Oohh, Vinnie kinda reminded me of Alucard from Hellsing when he was punishing that man in the alleyway. They look similar too and are both vampires :)_

_Yes, sorry, I know. This chapter was really late too. I said these chapters were a little slow and I'm slowly looing enthusiasm to write this. But don't fret, this story will not go abandoned. _

_Stay tuned x_

_Keza xXx_


	30. Plan into Action

**Lockhart007**

_Gah, this story is going to be way more than the original 40 chapters I planned it to be . . . ah well. Just means more to read for everyone ^^_

**Chapter Thirty**

"The nurse told you not to scratch them!"

Tifa glanced up from her clothed (and now bandage free) legs and stared daggers at her best friend who was sat at the driver's seat of the elders pink Beetle that the younger detested. They were coming back from the hospital the day after Tifa and Cloud had gotten home from their 'holiday' where Tifa was delighted to hear that the bandages on her legs were permanently coming off. The downside however was that they were red and blotchy and incredibly itchy. She had been given antibacterial cream to help soothe the skin, but it did nothing to soothe the itching. She had been in the middle of scratching her left knee through her jeans when Aerith had seen.

"It's itchy" Tifa replied grumpily.

"I know" Aerith sighed, feeling like a worn out mother, "But you'll just cause yourself more damage if you scratch them while they're healing. Just think of something really hard to distract yourself with"

Tifa huffed and turned her head to the window, watching the buildings and traffic go by. Returning home hadn't been the highlight of her weekend. As she returned home, all she had received was a brief hug and kiss on the cheek from Aerith before the green eyed woman needed to be off somewhere (presumingly another date with her boyfriend). Then, legs still bound, she had to carry her own suitcase up the stairs. She had then wished that she hadn't had told Cloud that she was ok and that he should go home after dropping her off at her doorstep. The blond had argued but Tifa had won the disagreement, wanting to be once again independent.

She looked at the antibacterial cream in her hand and twisted open the lid and took a whiff of the scent. It wasn't the best smell in the world, but if needed (and it was), she could deal with it.

"When we get inside, we'll cover your legs in it" Aerith said, nodding her head towards the little box in Tifa's hand.

"I think I'm capable of doing that by myself" Tifa replied, keeping up with her – _I can do everything by myself_ – mood.

"I know but," Aerith bit her lip for a second then continued, "there's something I want to ask you . . . something a little personal"

Tifa glanced up and smiled a one sided smirk, "Oh?"

Aerith blushed pink but remained silent until they got to their house and helped Tifa into the living room and onto the sofa. Tifa sighed happily and once again twisted the lid off the cream bottle and began covering her left leg with it while Aerith did the right.

"So" Tifa began slowly, "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Aerith gulped and said, "You won't laugh at me?"

Tifa smiled and said, "Of course not. You know you can ask me anything, right?"

Aerith nodded and said in a firm voice, "All right, I want to ask . . . what was it like when you lost your virginity?"

Tifa paused in rubbing cream on her lower leg to look properly at her friend. Aerith continued rubbing cream on the other leg, not looking away from it. It took a few seconds for Tifa to say anything, but it wasn't an answer to the others question.

"What are you talking about?" she giggled, "I'm as innocent as a nun"

Aerith snorted, "Yeah, as innocent as a nun squatting over a cucumber field"

They both laughed at the joke then Tifa asked in a serious voice, "Why do you want to know that? I thought you had a 'chastity belt' on?"

"I know" Aerith replied, "But that was my own decision to keep myself 'pure', but now I'm having second thoughts"

"Zack isn't . . ?"

"Oh no" Aerith yelped, glaring at her friend, "He isn't pushing me for anything. He's a real gentleman. But things happened when you were gone that got me thinking. I've devoted my life to the church so maybe the church won't mind if I . . ."

"Do the deed before marriage?" Tifa ended.

"Yeah" Aerith replied, now covering the left leg with cream and sitting beside the younger woman on the sofa. "I trust Zack and although I know he's not with me just for se- _intercourse-"_ Tifa chuckled at her friend's inability to just use the word 'sex'. "-I think that I'm ready to take that step with him. I don't think I'm going to find anyone else I want to lose my virginity to"

"Really?" Tifa replied, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, "You've only known him for a short time-"

"Hypocrite" Aerith laughed, "I've known Zack longer than you'd known Cloud before you did it with him"

"True" Tifa smiled, crossing her arms over her chest as Aerith fiddled nervously with the leg cream bottle. "But I wasn't a virgin when we had sex so there wasn't anything _too_ awkward between us. You are . . . you really think you're ready? Are you sure you don't want to see how the relationship goes before you start having those kind of ideas?"

"I'm certain" Aerith smiled, "He's the one! He loves me and I want to show him how much I love him back. I want to give him something of mine that he can have forever"

Tifa cocked her head sideways to look at Aerith who wasn't blushing and was being totally serious about what she was saying. If Tifa was being truthful (and slightly hypocritical), she would advise her friend to keep herself pure for the person she would marry, not someone who after a couple of years would break up with her. She knew that her relationship with Cloud wouldn't last forever and she knew that the same applied to Aerith and Zack. She sighed and said.

"It's up to you. I can't tell you no if you want to. I can only give you advice" she smiled and added, "So, you wanted to know what it was like to lose your virginity?"

Aerith nodded slightly.

"Well" Tifa began, "My personal experience wasn't a good one. I was sixteen and we were both new to it. Neither of us knew what to really do and it ended up being disaster. It was a little painful and really embarrassing and we had to part quickly because my dad came home before we had even finished. It was awful . . . let's just say it took me a while to have the guts to do it again, thankfully with someone a bit more experienced"

Aerith chuckled and said, "Hopefully mine won't be like that. I'm betting Zack's no novice"

Tifa nodded, "I'm sure he'll know what he's doing and how to make it as pleasurable and comfortable for you as possible. But just remember, safety first"

It was then that Aerith did blush, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. I'm not on the pill so . . ."

"I have condoms if you want them" Tifa replied, remembering that although vampires were unable to have children, unprotected sex could lead to other worst things, and yes, once again she was being a little hypocritical. Even though she had full confidence that Zack was clean, using protection couldn't hurt.

"Yeah" Aerith replied, "I might need some"

"Do you know how to put them on?" Tifa chuckled, hoping to break the serious fog that had filled the room, "I can bring Ralph down and give you a demonstration if you like?"

"Don't you dare bring that _thing _down here" Aerith shrieked, never wanting to see the sex toy again. Seeing it once had been a traumatic experience and she didn't want to go through with it again.

Tifa laughed and then asked, "So, when are you thinking about doing it?"

Aerith shrugged, "Soon maybe. I'm not sure"

Tifa patted her friends hand that was on her lap and said, "Just make sure you're one hundred per cent sure before you do anything"

"I will" Aerith smiled, "And thanks . . . you were the only one I could talk to about this. This stays private, right?"

"Naturally" Tifa smiled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"See, I didn't blow the place up" Zack beamed as he handed Cloud back the keys for the business. "Oh, I also took the liberty to get the key cut so I could have one too. What kind of boss would I be if I couldn't even open the front door?"

"Co-boss" Cloud reminded him, going over to the drawer and opening the client book. He scanned the page and nodded in approval. "Everything seems up to-date. Oh, I also see you've got a new client too"

"Don't sound too surprised" Zack grinned, "You're not the only one who can bring customers in you know?"

"Clearly" Cloud replied, shutting the book and placing in back into the drawer and locking it. "I suppose you've already given yourself your pay?"

"Duh" Zack smiled, "I owed Angeal a shit load of rent money. Not like he asked for it but I like to do my bit"

"How charitable" Cloud smiled.

"Speaking of charitable, how about I take you for lunch?" Zack said.

Cloud blinked then smirked, "I'm flattered but you're just not my type"

Zack laughed and slung an arm around his brother, "Idiot. C'mon, I'll pay for everything and we can go to wherever you want to go"

Cloud sighed and said, "Fine. There's a little café Tifa and I went to that isn't half bad, I'll drive us there"

"It's a date" Zack beamed, "But not literally"

Cloud rolled his eyes but smiled as he fished his set of keys out of his pocket and led the way out of the building, locked up and into the car. As he got into the driver's seat, where he expected Zack to sit next to him but as he started the car up he turned to find his brother lovingly caressing the Aston Martin with so much love and warmth it would make Aerith jealous. Confused, Cloud rolled down the window, poked his head out and grunted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm in love with his vehicle" Zack gushed, practically hugging the black car.

Cloud cocked a brow, "Get in now or I'm leaving without you"

"Alright, alright" Zack pouted, tearing his hands off the cars bodywork and getting inside, "But honestly, this car is beautiful. I'm still borrowing Angeals"

"Get a car then"

Zack shook his head and tutted, "Oh Cloudie, if only it were that easy. To buy a car I need a certain item called Gil. No Gil, no car"

Cloud scoffed, "So you're gunna get me and Aerith to cart you around the place? How manly"

Zack chuckled, "I'm the manliest man in mankind"

"Right" Cloud snorted, "I'll remember that next time I see you in Aeriths bright pink Beetle"

They chatted and joked the whole ride to the café that Cloud and Tifa had been to. It was half full when they entered and Cloud laughed in his head as they sat down at the exact same table as before – number four.

Zack looked around, nodding and humming when he saw something pleasing to the eye. He took his seat and rested his arms on the wooden table top.

"Not bad" he mused, watching the blond sit opposite him, "But not a typical hotspot for a date. Did you seriously bring Tifa here?"

Cloud frowned, "She wanted to pay so we found somewhere cheap and local. Why, is it not to your high standards?"

"On no" Zack defended, holding his hands out in front of him, "I don't mind it here" he picked up a menu closest to him and quickly scanned it. "Plenty to choose from" he mumbled, "But I think I'll just have the soup. You? I'm paying remember? Unless you're gunna freak out again like you did the last time I wanted to pay for our meal?"

Cloud frowned further, "I didn't freak out. I was just a bit pissed off that you wanted to pay for everything when I wanted to pay mine and Tifa's share. But now, be my guest. I'll order the most expensive thing I can find"

"Do what you like" Zack beamed, "It's not like there's many expensive things on here anyway"

Cloud took the menu out of his brother's hands and decided he wanted a full meal, then he told Zack he wanted the roast pork with all the trimmings – as warned, it was the most expensive thing he could find. Counting out the exact changed – plus a little tip for the tip jar – Zack got to his feet and went to the counter, ordered and did the exact same thing as Tifa, and that was shout over at the blond and ask what table number they were sat at. Cloud sighed, and without checking he held up four fingers in reply. Zack nodded, continued the order and came back.

"Said it would be here in ten minutes" he said as he sat down heavily. "By the way, I forgot to ask how Tifa was getting along. How is she?"

"She's fine" Cloud replied, tracing a scratch on the table top with his finger, "She got the bandages taken off her legs this morning. I asked if she wanted me to go with her but she had Aerith go instead . . . speaking of Aerith, what have you two been up to?"

"We've just been hanging out, you know. Dates, walks in the park . . . the normal. Don't give me that look! We haven't done anything like _that_"

"I didn't say anything" Cloud replied. "But it's good to hear"

"I should say something about pots and kettles but I forgot the phrase"

Cloud chuckled, "I know, but I can't help but feel like an older brother to her, ya know. Touch my sister and you're dead, that kind of thing"

"I guess I can understand that" Zack smiled, leaning back. "It's the same with me and you, but you're a guy not a girl"

"I don't need looking after" Cloud replied after a slight pause, "I don't need defending.

"I know" Zack said, linking his fingers together, "But I'm trying to make up for the mistakes I've made in the past by not looking out for you"

"Let's . . . let's not talk about that, ok?" Cloud said, not wanting to drag up awful memories "It's all in the past, alright? We don't need to be reminded about any of that"

Zack blinked, "Oh sure. All forgotten". He looked around again as Cloud fiddled with the salt shaker. After a few minutes, Zack sat up straight and said happily "Ah, came quicker than I thought"

Both men thanked the waiter as their meals were placed in front of them, and both ate in complete silence.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tifa sighed wearily as she went to her room, picked up her suitcase from the floor and dropped it heavily onto the bed where it creaked under the weight. She unzipped it and began unpacking all of the things she hadn't been able to sort out the day before. She folded the clean clothes neatly and placed them in drawers and put the dirty ones into a basket that was sat next to her feet. She was near the end of the case when her fingertips hit something hard and cold. Brow furrowed, she grasped the hard object and pulled it out, eyes widening when she pulled out the radio that she had been using to get in contact with Jessie. Her cheeks flushed red when she realised that it had been a few days since she had contacted the young girl. Then panic struck like lightning.

If Jessie hadn't been in touch for days then had something happened to her or Biggs?

Shaking slightly, Tifa sat down on the edge of her bed and pressed the button on the side of the radio and said timidly into the speaker, "Hey! Jessie, you there?"

There was no instant reply, but soon static could be heard and then in an almost relieved voice, Jessie said, "Oh my Gaia, Tifa. Where have you been?" without hearing an answer, the girl continued quickly, "Listen, I tried to get in contact with you a few days ago but you didn't answer so I'll repeat – the werewolves know!"

"They do!" Tifa yelped, clutching at her chest where her heart was suddenly beating all too fast and hard.

"Yeah" Jessie replied, "They sent a scout out a week ago, hoping to get an update from me. I didn't mean to spurt out that I'm in cahoots with you but they threatened to kill Biggs! And now Rosso knows that we're planning a revolt against her. I haven't been back since so I'm not sure what state Biggs is in. I'm not sure if he's even alive anymore" the last few words were sobbed.

"So the plan?" Tifa urged, sitting up straight.

"Got none" Jessie said, pulling herself together, "Not a useful one anyway. The only thing I can think of is busting in there and breaking Biggs out. But with only two of us, that'll be impossible"

"Don't forget, I have vampires on my side" Tifa said.

She heard Jessie snort, "And how much help will they be? If Rosso and the rest of them are in wolf form, not even a vampire is gunna survive"

"We did" Tifa said, "Sure we're not in the best predicament but us and Biggs survived, and we're going to stay that way. We'll get him out. Are you in Wutai now?"

"Yeah" Jessie answered, "I've taken refuge in a forest far away from the cave"

"Then be prepared to get to the cave any day soon" Tifa said, getting to her feet, "I'm on the next plane over"

"Are you sure?" Jessie said hopefully, "We're gunna do this now? Excellent"

"I'll see what vampire power I can get on my side then I'm coming over"

"Thank you" Jessie said, a hint of a smile in her voice, "Thank you so much, Tifa. Biggs, we're coming to save you"

"Too right we are" Tifa grinned.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And that's why we need to go to Wutai" Tifa finished, spending the last half an hour explaining the whole story to Cloud and Zack who were seated at the table in the kitchen. She had invited both men over the moment she had ended her call with Jessie. Aerith was currently doing a late shift at work so they had the privacy to talk openly without being heard.

"So" Zack said slowly, trying to take it all in, "They're after you because you managed to get away from them and now your teammate is at their mercy?"

"Yeah" Tifa nodded, "Jessie was sent to kill me but couldn't do it but all she wants is to get Biggs out so I promised to help her, and now it's time to put that promise into action"

"No" Cloud grunted, "You're not going"

"Cloud" Tifa sighed, "No offence, but I don't care what you think, I'll go alone if I have to. I've only told you two because I thought you could help me. Having two vamps on my side would be a big help"

"I think you're crazy and I'd love to help but I have to agree with Cloud on this, it's a bad idea. Rogue werewolves are not creatures to be taken lightly. They'll rip you to shreds in seconds" Zack said.

"And they're currently torturing one of my teammates" Tifa replied hotly.

"You only agreed to help because you feel guilty for being able to get out unharmed and he wasn't" Cloud said angrily, "I'm sure it's hard but you can't go to Wutai and help him. I won't allow it"

"Fine" Tifa snapped, getting up angrily so that her chair toppled over, "If neither of you are going to help me then I'll go alone. I'm not breaking any of my promises"

"No" Cloud said.

"Cloud" Tifa sighed, "If someone was pointing a gun at me and I told you not to save me even though you promised me you would, what would you do?"

Cloud frowned, "I wouldn't listen and I'd take the bullet for you, but that's different"

"Not really" Tifa said, "Look, you're either with me or not. I'm taking the next plane to Wutai tomorrow"

"With what money?" Cloud said.

"I've been saving up my money over the weeks so I could get my own place" Tifa replied, "I've got enough for a flight one way, and that's all I need"

"This is stupid" Cloud muttered, "But you're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"Never in a million years" Tifa agreed.

"Alright, I'll go with you" Cloud said, "But only because I'm looking out for you. Call me heartless, but I'm not doing it for your teammates"

Tifa beamed, "Thank you, and Zack?"

She turned to the ebony haired man who shuffled in his seat, "You know I would love to but who would look after Aerith if we were all gone? What if the werewolves caught wind of you going to them and sent someone over here to use Aerith against you? I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt thought all of this"

Tifa nodded, "I didn't think of that, it would be like them to try and use Aerith against us. Ok, Cloud and I go to Wutai and Zack stays here to protect Aerith, is everyone agreed on that?"

Both vampires nodded reluctantly.

_Jeez Tifa, don't you have a job to go to? You're gunna get fired coz you're always on holidays, helping people or injured in some way XD _

_Smallest chapter so far DX_

_Filler chapter as I had no idea what to write in between Cloud and Tifa coming back from Nibelheim and when she gets Jessie's warning. Sorry if it seemed rushed._

_OK peeps, showdown next chapter._


	31. Back to Wutai

**Lockhart007**

_Here we go . . . hope I don't disappoint._

_Since they're going back into the werewolf cave, expect more blood, gore and things not for the squeamish. You are warned :P_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

After telling Aerith that she would be away for a few days because of work and then telling Cid that she wasn't completely over her injuries and needed an extra few days off (and getting told angrily in reply that it was coming out of her pay), Tifa was on the next flight to Wutai with an upset boyfriend seated next to her. The radio she was using to keep in contact with Jessie was in a bag that she sat on her lap (being able to get the radio through customs by using her AVALANCHE Agent badge and telling the guards that it was needed because of work). In a few hours they would be landing in Wutai and then after renting a car, they would meet up with Jessie at the mouth of the cave. Admittedly, she was nervous, scared and a little excited. It wasn't every day you could potentially be facing death, although with her title, she did it for a career.

"I still cannot believe we're doing this" Cloud mumbled to her from the side of his mouth, "I said when we first got together that I would protect you, NOT escort you to a cave full of blood thirsty monsters"

Tifa turned the page of the magazine she was reading, ignoring the blond since he was basically saying the same thing over and over. Cloud watched her for a few moments then grabbed the magazine out of her hands. She glared at him and snapped, "What?"

"Are you even listening to me?" he inquired.

"Yeah" she replied, snatching the magazine back and opening it so that she could get back to the page she was up to, "I'm hearing what you're saying but I'm choosing not to listen. I've told you I'm not changing my mind so no matter what you say, I'm getting Biggs out. Anyway, Jessie once told me that it was the disease that makes them change into wolves so who knows, they might all be in human form, that'll make everything much easier"

Cloud sighed, "I don't like this"

"I know" Tifa said, reaching out and taking his hand into hers, "If there was another way I would do it, but since there isn't . . ."

He squeezed her hand lightly and she bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're only thinking of the bad things, sweetie. We're all going to make it out alive and well, I promise you"

"I hope so" Cloud said lowly, resting his head on her shoulder and shutting his eyes. She put the magazine down and gently, lovingly ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple.

"Have a nap" she whispered, "I'll wake you up when we're about to land"

"Ok" he mumbled, letting out a little yawn and burying his face into her collarbone, kissing it before resting. She smiled softly and kissed him again, laying her head back and watching the ceiling.

She knew what she was doing was crazy and dangerous, and that maybe she shouldn't have promised Jessie anything and that maybe she was only helping because she felt guilty for being the only one of the group to get out unscathed, but she also knew she was doing the right thing by helping. Jessie had been willing to give her life for the older woman, even throwing herself in between Tifa and a wolf, injuring herself in the process. A simple worded _thank you_ couldn't just do for praise. Plus, it was her job to help people who needed it, and who needed it more right now than Jessie and Biggs? Sure she was putting hers (and possibly Clouds) lives on the line, but she was willing to pay that price (well, not maybe Clouds, but she knew he could handle himself just fine). Sighing when she heard her partner snore lightly, she turned her head back to the magazine and continued reading, hoping it would calm her nerves for what she was about to do in a few hours.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Five nerve wracking hours later, they had landed in Wutai, collected their bags and were in the hired car, driving to their prearranged destination point with Jessie. Cloud had taken the wheel after only ten minutes as Tifa's hands were shaking so much, they threatened to send the car spiralling off the road. Now they were taking the same road as before, the same dirt path Tifa, Biggs, Jessie and Wedge had taken to first get to the cave. It was still a beautiful sight, the light blue sky cloudless, the sun shining and birds singing. If she hadn't been so nervous, Tifa would have enjoyed the sight just as she had last time when she had no idea what she was about to be faced with. She wondered what was wrong with her, she had been perfectly calm on the plane journey, but as soon as she had stepped onto Wutai soil she hadn't stopped shaking. It had then been Clouds turn to do the reassurances. His words were soothing but she still couldn't help shivers go down her spine whenever she recognised something and knew that they were drawing nearer to the cave.

"Are we still heading in the right direction?" Cloud asked when they were five minutes away.

She looked around and nodded, "Yeah, just continue to follow this path. When you get to that mountain, look for an opening. That's the cave we're looking for"

Cloud nodded but said no more as he continued to drive, knuckles white from holding the steering wheel so tight. As they eventually got close enough to the cave, they saw another red car parked near the entrance of the cave, one they were curious about until the window was rolled down and Jessie's face appeared.

"About time" Jessie grinned as they parked next to her and got out where she didn't.

"How are you holding up?" Tifa asked as she took Jessie's appearance in. The girl looked tired, battered and bruised but eager. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she had what looked like a shotgun in her hands. She noticed Tifa glance at the weapon and said, "I managed to steal this from that bitch Rose. After we were attacked, she scavenged around for all of our weapons and gave them to the wolves. I would have gotten the others too but I only had time to grab this one"

"As long as you're protected" Tifa smiled, "As I've said, I've got vampire power"

Jessie looked Cloud up and down and frowned, "Doesn't look so tough, think he can handle it?"

"Vampires are trained to deal with werewolves, rogue or not" Cloud replied stiffly, "Look, are we doing this or not?"

"Too right we're doing this" Jessie beamed, picking up a black parasol from the back of the car and getting out. She noticed Tifa stare and rolled her eyes, "Rogue wolves don't do so well in bright light" she informed, "Why do you think you were always attacked at night?"

"I did wonder" Tifa said as Jessie slammed the car door shut and walked over to the cave, "So, they know we're here?"

Jessie nodded, "I think so. They know we're planning an attack against them but I don't think they know we're here _now_"

"And Biggs? You said you don't know if he's still alive or not?"

Jessie's head hung, her hair covering her face, "No" she whispered, "I just hope we're doing this for a reason. I'd hate to get you involved in this if he's already dead". Her fingers clenched tightly around the handle of the parasol and Tifa put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Jessie faced her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"We're going to get him out of there" Tifa said confidently, "Then you and him are going to be safe, I'll make sure of that"

"Thank you again" Jessie whispered, placing a hand over Tifa's, "C'mon. Let's do this for Biggs _and _Wedge. I'm sure his spirit will be with us, egging us on"

"Ok" Tifa nodded, "You keep the gun and I'll keep the vampire"

Jessie chuckled as she patted the shotgun like it was a puppy or a kitten.

"Don't go getting yourself killed" Jessie said, taking the lead towards the cave. As soon as they were under the cover of the shadows, Jessie folded the parasol and lent it against the cave wall near the entrance so that she could pick it up when they would leave. Cloud stayed close to Tifa's side, his fingers brushing hers as they walked. Jessie shouldered the shotgun but they could see that she was ready at all times to put it into action. It was then as they got further down the cave that they had done something foolish, that they hadn't packed torches or anything that could give them light to see. Jessie as a werewolf and Cloud as a vampire could see perfectly well but as a human, Tifa was walking blindly. She reached up and placed a hand firmly on Clouds bicep, using him to guide her through the darkness, like a blind man or woman would with a trained dog.

"Be thankful that you can't see" Jessie whispered as the stench of rotten blood hit their nostrils, "We're reached the place where all of the bodies are, watch your step"

"I remember" Tifa grimaced as she stepped on something hard which broke, hoping that she wasn't walking over bones, but knowing that she was. "I never want to see it again, the stench is bad enough"

"Someone's been decorating" came Cloud's voice, slightly amused and disgusted.

"The drawings of rape and murder?" Tifa said through gritted teeth, remembering the picture of a scared woman being gang raped and a detailed drawing of a human sacrifice. "They were here last time"

"Urgh" Cloud continued, "A guy is tearing a sheep apart in this one"

She heard him touch the cave wall and she tugged him away from it, "Don't describe them to me" she hissed as something squelched under her feet. "You're supposed to be helping me, not freaking me out"

"I am helping you" he replied, "But there's nothing to help you with. We haven't been confronted yet"

"Weird" Jessie said, "I would have thought they would have noticed us by now. Hey, look up ahead!"

Tifa narrowed her eyes and then widened them as she gripped Clouds arm even harder. Up ahead a light could be seen, even if it was small. It was attached to the wall, telling her that it was a torch. They picked up the pace and Tifa noticed that this was not the only light. Going downhill the fire torches were on either side of the walls, lighting the way down.

"A trap?" Tifa replied, looking at Jessie.

"No" Jessie replied, heading down, "This is the way to where they're keeping Biggs. It's just down here. Try not to look at the walls"

"Wh- holy hell!"

Tifa gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. How could she have _not_ of noticed what was attached to the walls? Bodies! Young and old, male and female, all either pinned to the wall by pitchforks, knifes of nails. Some were hanging by their necks by rope and others hanging by their ankles or wrists. They only constant thing with the bodies was that they were all naked and for the males, their genitals looked to have been ripped off and for the women, their stomachs sliced into and their wombs taken out. Each body was also deformed so they they were unrecognisable as human. Hair torn out, faces partially chewed and scratched, eyes pulled out of some and dangling from their sockets so that they were resting on blood covered cheeks.

Some of the bodies even had their chests ripped open, showing them their ribcages and other internal organs that had withered over time, but covered in bugs like flies and maggots. One body made Tifa pause for a second and gasp.

"Wedge" she whispered, not being able to tear her gaze away from a large body that was hanging upside down between a black woman whose face had been torn off and a teenager who was hanging by his or her neck, its sex undistinguishable. Wedges chest had been torn open and his heart removed. He too was naked and his genitals removed. Jessie had to push her forwards for her to be able to look away.

"Don't think about it" Jessie said in a hard voice, her eyes like stone. Tifa nodded and looked up, hoping that she could tear her eyes from the awful sight on the walls. She was wrong.

The roof was a different matter but just as terrible; heads of animals were hanging down, sheep, cows and poultry gazing down at them through dead, blank eyes.

"How lovely" Cloud said sarcastically as they walked past through all of it, "I'll need to get the number for their decorator"

"Don't joke about this" Tifa growled as they stopped near an iron gate that was shut. Jessie went over and pushed it open as it wasn't locked. This made her worried.

"This is usually locked" she said as she pushed it open fully where it creaked.

"Do you know if there are any werewolves down there?" Tifa asked, the cave floor going down even further, but still lit up by torches and decorated with mutilated bodies.

"Their scent is everywhere so I wouldn't know" the brown haired girl replied, "Only one way to find out, stay close"

Tifa gulped as they went further. She was shaking even more now, her hands sweaty as she grabbed hold of Clouds hand and gripped tightly.

"It's going to be ok" he whispered to her, kissing her forehead, "Continue being strong, you're doing well"

"I can't believe they've killed this many people" she replied, waving at the tainted walls.

"Centuries worth of intruders and sacrifices" Jessie replied, "The dead get older further down, they're just skeletons now. They only eat the meat; they leave the organs and the rest of the body. So they hang them on the walls or dangle them from the roof as they have nowhere else to hide them without causing a scene or creating suspicion"

"Delightful" Cloud growled, "Look, how far now? We're obviously walking into some sort of trap"

"Just down here" Jessie replied, "The cave branches off into three different directions, but we take the left. Hopefully they haven't moved him somewhere else"

"I know it sounds awful" Tifa gulped, "But check the walls for him. If they've already killed him and . . . and pinned him up then we know to get out of here"

"Wasted journey" Cloud spat.

"I have been looking at the walls" Jessie grimaced, "I can feel that he's alive. They want us to go there so they wouldn't kill him"

Soon, undisturbed, they reached the three way cut Jessie had mentioned. They turned down the left one where thankfully, the walls were void of bodies, even blood. They could almost been defined as clean. The cave floor levelled out and they eventually hit another iron gate that was also not locked.

"Kill me!" came a cry from up ahead and Tifa jumped as she recognised Biggs voice, even if it was croaky and full of pain. "Kill me now! Please"

"Biggs" Jessie said into the darkness, "It's me"

"J . . . Jessie? What . . . What are you doing here? Get out!"

They ran ahead and surrounded by more lit torches hung Biggs. Apart from a rag covering his modestly, he was completely nude. His body was scarred with old cuts and new, still bleeding ones. He was inside a metal, oval shaped cage that had spikes inside pointing at him. He was so thin that his ribs were sticking out and his legs and arms were nothing but bone. His face was hallow and his eyes were dull and lifeless. His black hair was long and uncontrollable, ending between his shoulder blades and his beard touched the top of his chest. Jessie flung herself at the cage and tried with all her strength to rip it open.

"We've come to get you out" she cried as Tifa and Cloud kept a look out. "I got in touch with Tifa and now we're here to get you back to safety"

A single tear slipped out of one of Biggs's bloodshot eyes.

"You shouldn't' have come" he sobbed, "You should of ran and never looked back"

"Not when I knew you were here, alive" Jessie said, going over to the lock and trying to rip it off.

Biggs opened his mouth to say something back, but he was cut off by clapping. Jessie turned and growled like a feral dog when a figure came out of the shadows. Tifa balled her firsts as the slim figure of a woman with short red hair came into view, her eyes wide and a sick smile on her lips. She was wearing a dirtied, blood stained make shift bikini and wore a necklace of short, pointed teeth.

"Rose" Tifa hissed, taking a step towards the woman but being stopped by Cloud grabbing her wrist.

"We meet again" Rose grinned, dropped her arms by her sides, her flesh also scarred with bites and scratches, "I hope you've enjoyed your little reunion with your old team mate . . . did you see your comrade on your way here? We had so much _fun _tearing him apart . . . so much meat"

"Sick freak" Tifa hissed, struggling against her boyfriend's powerful hold, "Release Biggs now!"

Rose shook her head, "Neither you or I can do that. I am not the Alpha around here"

"I am"

Another red haired woman stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Rose. If she wasn't covered in blood and didn't have a feral look about her, she could have been classed as very beautiful. Her crimson hair fell past her shoulders and her eyes were similar to Tifas – brown with a hint of red in them. Her body was athletic and she too had made a make shift bikini for herself, but she wore a tight length skirt, the back trailing to the floor.

"Rosso" Jessie snapped, looking away from Biggs and pointing the shotgun at the woman's chest, "Release Biggs now!"

"Why would I do that?" Rosso sneered, "He has been such a good play thing"

"He's not a toy" Tifa snarled, "He's a human being"

Rosso laughed, "See all of those bites on his body? They were all done by my brothers and sisters; I assure you he is one of us. You are the only human here, girl"

Her eyes turned to Cloud and she smiled, "Good evening vampire" she said sweetly, "Why do you grace us with your presence?"

"I came with Tifa to save the guy" Cloud snarled back, "Believe me, I have no delight in being here"

"Same" Rosso sneered, "You're stinking the place up. Let's make a deal. I'll let you go free if you hand over the human girl. She looks so tasty"

Cloud growled, pushing Tifa behind him, "Never" he spat.

"Then I can't simply let you leave here with our toy" Rosso said. "Last chance, take it or leave it?"

"Go to hell!" Tifa shouted.

Rose grinned dangerously as Rosso sighed, "Have it your way then" she said, both women turning around and being engulfed by the darkness. Within seconds, they could hear footsteps and growls, informing them that the fight was about to begin.

"Tifa" Jessie said as a skinless wolf appeared from the darkness, "You get Biggs out of that cage while me and Cloud hold them off"

"Right" she nodded, running over to the cage and attempting to break the lock open. A sickening howl came from the wolf and Tifa glanced back just in time to see it launch itself at Cloud only to be thrown back as the blond kicked it in the chest and sent it flying backwards. Tifa turned back to the lock as Jessie let off the first shot of the gun, more growls accompanying the first wolf, assuring her that now more than one enemy was near.

"Tifa" Biggs whispered, she looked up into his pained eyes and wanted to cry for the man, "Leave me" he said, "Get out of here"

"Not without you" she grunted, looking around for anything that could open the look, trying to ignore the battle that was going on behind her, wondering how many werewolves the two could hold off. Not being able to find anything, she ripped the radio out of her pocket and flung it to the floor and then stamped on it. It was no longer needed so she continued until all of the mechanics were splayed open on the floor. She flung herself to the ground and began breaking pieces of it off, ripping a thin stem off metal out of it and rushing back over to the rusted lock. She jammed it into the key hole and jiggled it around a bit. A grunt of pain was released and Tifa looked up to watch a grey wolf take a swipe at Cloud, it's claws tearing away at his skin and spraying the floor with his black blood.

"Cloud!" she yelled.

"I'm ok" he replied, grabbing the wolf around its skinny neck and snapping it in one swift blow, "Just concentrate on getting that cage open"

She nodded and with shaking, sweaty hands, worked the lock open, almost crying out with relief as it thudded to the floor. She threw the gate open, avoiding the spikes and went over to Biggs who was dangling from the roof by his thin wrists.

"Just hang in there" Tifa said, reaching up and using the wire to work the hole in the metal manacles that were keeping him captured.

"Why?" Biggs groaned.

She looked directly into his brown eyes and said, "We're friends, that's why".

A small smile graced his lips and he looked up just in time to yell, "Tifa, look out"

She glanced in the direction he was looking and saw that a skeletal like wolf had managed to get past Cloud and Jessie and was running right at them. Thinking fast, she grabbed the door of the cage and slammed it shut, the wolf slamming against the metal. It fell to the floor but quickly got back up, shaking its head. It looked onto her eyes then snarled, taking a swipe at her hands that were still holding the cage door. She removed them before she was struck. But in doing so, the door swung back and opened, leaving her wide open. Gulping, she went to grab it and she managed to catch hold of it just as the wolf pounced. She shrieked and ducked, protecting her head with her arms. The wolf growled then howled out in pain and Tifa saw that it had impaled itself onto the spikes of the door, one of them going straight through its head. Its legs flailed wildly and then went still, its white eyes rolling back and its tongue hanging out. Shaking even more now, she turned back to Biggs and continued to try and unlock the latch of the first metal manacle. After a few seconds of hard work and with a rusty _clank_ the first lock was released, making Biggs yelp out in pain as he was still being held up by one of his weak wrists.

Mumbling an apology, she used one arm to hold up his light weight and the other to undo the other manacle. She grit her teeth and tried to stay focused as she heard Jessie let out a pained scream.

"C'mon" she hissed to herself and then cried out in terror as the wire broke inside of the lock and was refusing to get out. But as if it was planned impeccably, a last yelp from a wolf rang through the cave then seconds later a blood covered hand went over to the chain attached to the manacle and snapped it in half like it was a twig. Then Biggs full weight was upon her, making her legs buckle slightly. She steadied herself and looked up into Clouds face as he dropped the chain that had been holding the weaker man up. She glanced down at his arm and wanted to gasp out in shock and horror – it was slashed open, black blood pouring from the wound and dripping to the floor.

"They scratched you" she cried out, "What does that mean now?"

"I won't change into one of them" Cloud muttered, ripping the ratty sleeve off his jacket and tying it tightly around the wound. "Only infected humans can change and I'm no longer human. I've already been infected and changed"

"Biggs" Jessie sobbed, holding her arms out for the man. Tifa turned and placed the barely conscious man into the girls cut arms. Her face had been slashed open in the attack, a mixture of her blood mingling with the wolf's. Tifas eyes scanned the miniature battlefield and saw that the floor was littered with wolf bodies and limbs, blood smearing the walls. Both vampire and werewolf had sustained injuries from the battle but it had seemed that they had taken down at least ten of the rogue werewolves.

"Anyone else we need to save before we get the hell out of here?" Cloud snarled, wincing against his gashed arm.

"Just him" Jessie said, nodding to the man she had carefully slung over her back. "Tifa, take the shotgun, I can't handle it well with Biggs on my back"

"Right" Tifa replied, taking the large gun from the younger woman and handling it professionally. "Let's go"

Jessie nodded and ran the way they had come, pushing past bodies and slipping over fallen blood. Tifa stayed by Clouds side as they ascended up the cave as they eventually reached darkness, running through blind. Jessie let out a little yelp and Tifa felt herself run past the young girl. She went to stop and help but Jessie said, "Just tripped. Go on, I'm fine"

Tifa nodded, knowing that Jessie could see her and took hold of Clouds arm in one hand and held the shotgun in the other. The darkness was not thinning, the entrance of the cage nowhere in sight. She didn't stop running, her chest heaving and her sides in pain, but she knew she couldn't stop, knew that more wolves were on their heels, even if she couldn't hear or see them. They got to the three way cut and she knew which way to go. Just as she turned down the correct passage, a black wolf leaped out of another passage and launched itself at Jessie who was just behind Tifa and Cloud.

The young girl screamed and Tifa turned in time to see the wolf grab Biggs by one of his ankles and tore him from Jessie's hold. The girl screamed as the wolf joyfully flung his head back and let go of the man, another wolf behind it grabbing the man around his neck and crushing it between its jaws.

"BIGGS!" both Jessie and Tifa screamed at the same time, Tifa firing the shotguns last bullet and watched as the black wolf's head caved in on itself as the bullet made contact.

"No!" Jessie screamed, trying unsuccessfully to tear Biggs's body from out of the second wolf's mouth. The wolf growled, its mouth full of Biggs dead body and pushed the young woman to the ground with one of its front paws, almost playfully. It didn't attack the girl right away as it already had a mouth full of meat and also, it must have recognised Jessie as a fellow rogue werewolf.

"Jess!" Tifa called, "C'mon, there's nothing else we can do for Biggs, he's dead. We still need to get out of here"

"Go without me" Jessie whispered, getting to her feet and faced the silver coloured wolf that was still chewing on Biggs's unrecognisable body. "He's gone; I have nothing else to live for. Once this wolf is done with Biggs, it'll soon recognise me as a traitor and kill me too, giving you enough time to escape"

"No Jess, you need to escape with us too"

"I wish to die here, with the man I loved" Jessie said, looking over her shoulder at them just as a howl alerted them that another wolf was approaching. "I'm sorry I got you two involved in all of this. I'm sorry that I've failed everyone"

"You haven't failed anyone" Tifa said, tears falling down her cheeks and reaching out a hand into the darkness, hoping to touch the girl. A warm hand met hers and she was pulled into a tight hug, Jessie's tears mingling with hers.

"You're a great friend" Jessie sobbed into her ear, holding on tight, "I wished we had met under different circumstances. You would have made a great forth addition to our little team"

"Please come with us" Tifa whispered, dropping the gun to the floor and holding the girl like her life depended on it. "I know it'll be hard leaving Biggs and it'll take a while to get over his death but please, you'll be able to begin a new life if you just come with us"

"I've always had my life planned out" Jessie said, all too calmly, "Get married, have a few kids but none have and never could ever happen. At least let me decide my own death. You still owe me for when I saved your life last time"

"I'll do anything for you" Tifa cried.

"Then go" Jessie said, handing her back over to Cloud, "Both of you run now and don't look back. Just . . . just don't ever forget me or Biggs or Wedge"

"I'll . . ." Tifa said, rubbing her eyes from tears that refused to stop, "I'll visit your graves as much as I can and I'll make sure the flowers on them are always fresh"

"Thank you" Jessie smiled, turning her eyes to Cloud, "You look after her. If I ever find out you've treated her badly, I will seriously haunt you for the rest of you immortal life"

"I promise I'll never hurt her" Cloud replied, holding out his hand, "It was a pleasure to fight alongside you and I wish you luck"

"And you" Jessie said, briefly taking the hand, letting go and turning back to the wolf that had just finished with Biggs's body, "Now GO!"

"I'll never forget you and thank you again" Tifa said, letting Cloud drag her away, tears still flowing out of her eyes.

Jessie chuckled, "Death is just the beginning of a new adventure".

Still unable to see, Tifa heard as the wolf pounced onto the young warrior and tore her apart. Jessie did not scream, yell or cry out but welcomed death with open arms and a smile on her face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They're after us" Cloud said as he and Tifa continued running down the dark cave, "If we don't hurry, they'll catch us"

"I can't run any faster" Tifa yelped, her chest and legs on fire.

"I'll carry you. I'll be able to out run them!"

Tifa nodded and let Cloud lift her onto his back and held onto her legs. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and nuzzled her face into the pack of his head, his hair tickling her skin. She wasn't warned as Cloud picked up the pace, almost like a blur down the cave. She heard the fury of fast running behind them and knew that at least two wolves were after them. She looked up as light peeked through her semi-closed eyelids, knowing they were nearly out. The cave mouth was coming towards them with shocking speed and like a speeding whippet; they flew out of the cave and out into the sun, her skin being pelted with hot rays. But, un-expectantly, Cloud came to a halt and spun around to face the opening of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Tifa screamed, her eyes widening as she saw the grotesque wolfs run towards them, "They're coming"

"No" Cloud replied, walking slowly back to the cave, "They're stopping. They can't walk into the sunlight"

Tifa shook as she watched the two wolves stop just inside the shadows, avoiding the line where the sunlight began. Tifa slid to the ground and watched as the wolves spat and growled at them, their eyes milky white and bodies unhealthily thin, bones sticking out and flesh peeling. With grunts, both wolves turned around and ran back inside the cave, instantly engulfed by the shadows.

Legs shaking, Tifa suddenly collapsed to the floor, chest heaving painfully and unable to stop the flood of tears falling from her eyes.

"We failed" she whispered to the ground, "Not only did we fail to save Biggs but we lost Jessie, too"

"Something can be salvaged from this" Cloud said, his eyes narrowing as two figures appeared from the cave shadows and stopped where the sunlight began. Tifa looked up and she gasped as both Rosso and Rose were staring at her with similar looks of disgust and shock.

"So" Rosso hissed, her eyes narrowed, "The human lives"

"No one else is going to die here today" Cloud replied, "We've both suffered losses. We won't be coming here ever again so Tifa is no longer a threat to you"

"We've always know that she was never a threat to us" Rose sneered, turning her eyes to the blond as Rosso continued to glare at Tifa. "We have no use for her"

"Then why have you been sending your cronies after me?" Tifa yelled angrily. "If you have no use for me then why have you been hell-bent on killing me?"

"We have our reasons" Rosso said bluntly.

"If you don't have any use for her then someone else does" Cloud said, "Therefore you're sending wolves out to kill Tifa under somebody else's orders"

"Clever" Rosso smiled, finally tearing her gaze from Tifa to look at the man, "So not all blonds are stupid like they say"

"Whose orders are you working under?" Cloud hissed.

Rosso scoffed, "I haven't been taking orders from anyone. It was Azul along with that Chief Raganork that made the deal. I killed them both for doing so but the deal still held; we do not break deals so easily"

"Deal with whom?" Cloud demanded.

Rosso chuckled, "A vampire. He said that if we killed the girl then he would grant our freedom; make us equal citizens among werewolves and vampires"

Cloud sneered, "He lied" he said, "A vampire would never be able to do that, only Rufus Shinra can, and he'll never do that. So it seems that even if you had been able to kill Tifa, you still would be living inside a cave"

Rosso's eyes widened, "We've been deceived?" she said.

"I'm afraid so" Cloud chuckled, shoving the hand of his uninjured arm into his pocket. "You've been doing his bidding without getting the rewards – not that he intended to give them to you if you had succeeded. So . . . now what do you say? Are you still going to uphold your end of the bargain now knowing you'll never be equal citizens like you want?"

Rosso snarled and clenched her fists together as Rose looked ready to explode. Rosso turned to Tifa after a while and said, "Be warned" she hissed, "If you ever trespass on here again we will not hesitate to kill you"

"You mean" Tifa said, carefully getting to her feet, "You're no longer going after me?"

"It seems so" Rosso spat, turning away, Rose on her heels.

"Wait" Cloud called after them.

Rose continued walking as Rosso stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Do not try my patience, vampire" she growled, "I have had enough of your kind"

"I was wondering if we could uphold an understanding" Cloud said, "The werewolves know you're here in Wutai but not your exact location. Under vampire-werewolf coalition law, I must tell them your location. But I won't . . . only if you tell me the name of the vampire who deceived you"

Rosso turned her nose up at him. "You're not to be trusted"

"You have my word" Cloud said seriously, putting a hand over his unbeating heart, "No werewolf will travel here under my words only if you give me one name. Why not name and shame?"

Rosso paused for a second then said, "I am not one hundred per cent sure of his name. Genesil or something like that"

Cloud nodded, "Genesis?", a tint of fear and pain washing over his face, something Tifa did not miss, "What that his name?"

"I believe so" Rosso replied, "Now; do you have any more demands before I leave?"

"No" Cloud whispered, "That is all"

Rosso nodded, gave Tifa one last lingering glare then let the darkness of the cave engulf her. Tifa turned back to Cloud and was upset to see that the pain and fear on his face was still present. His body had gone still and he looked to remembering something painful. His hand over his injured arm was tight.

"So" Tifa whispered, going over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's been a vampire who has been sending wolves out to get me? Genesis"

"Don't say his name" Cloud croaked, suddenly engulfing her in a tight embrace, "I don't want to hear his name pass your lips"

"Why?" Tifa asked softly, "Is he . . . wait, I remember a while back. You said that if I wanted to meet an evil vampire I'll have to talk to someone, but you refused to say his name and changed the subject . . . where you talking about this Gene-"

"Let's go home" Cloud interrupted, almost sagging onto her, "The werewolves are no longer going to come after you, you're free"

Tifa wanted to push the subject even further, but she didn't have the heart to do so. She kissed him on the chin and said, "C'mon. There's a hotel not far from here. Let's stay there the night and catch a flight out back home tomorrow"

Cloud mutely nodded and let her direct him back to the car they had rented. They had begun the journey with _her_ nerves shattered and body shaking but now it was reversed. She didn't know why the name Genesis scared him so much, but she was determined to find out why. After all, a vampire she had never met was willing to make deals with werewolves just to kill her.

She needed to get to the bottom of all of this . . .

_Finished this chapter the day after posting the last. I was so pumped to write it that I wrote it all in one day so it may seem rushed. Next chapter hopefully will answer all of your questions._

_- Why did Cloud and Zack fall out and what is the relationship between Cloud and Genesis? _

_All in chapter 32, hope to see you there._

_Keza xXx_

_P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR XD_


	32. Revelations

**Lockhart007**

_Hopefully, all questions will be answered._

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Despite trying to rouse him into conversation, Tifa found the drive to the hotel she stayed at before rather too silent. Cloud spent the whole ride looking mournfully out the window, completely refusing to talk to Tifa if she brought up the conversation he wanted to avoid.

"Look" she said after a while, "I have a right to know about the guy who has been sending rogue werewolves to kill me"

"You don't need to know about him" Cloud whispered, finally replying. "We may never know why he's sent them after you so let's drop the subject"

"I saw the wave of pain that crossed your face when Rosso mentioned his name" Tifa said carefully, "Something between you two has happened in the past and as your girlfriend, I think I have a right to know what. It may help talking to me"

"I don't want to relive it" Cloud mumbled, still staring blankly outside.

"Don't you trust me?" she sighed, "After all we've been through. We've just escaped from being torn apart from werewolves that were after _me_. I shouldn't be the one looking after you"

Cloud sighed, "I do trust you"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

He sighed again, "Because" he said slowly, "I don't want you to think so little of me. Genesis and I . . . we don't have a good history"

"I'll never think negative things about you" she said, "I love you. Whatever happened, we'll get through it. We're a couple; we help each other through the bad times. You've helped me so many times, I want to pay back the favour"

Cloud finally turned to face her, his body slumped in on itself and his eyes swirling with sadness and hurt. She just wanted to reach over and embrace him tightly, and she would of if she wasn't driving.

"You won't think badly of me?" he finally whispered. "You won't hate me or think that I'm pathetic?"

She reached out one of her hands and clasped on of his. "Never" she said sweetly with a small smile.

He glanced down at their entwined hands and began remembering . . .

"_C'mon" Zack smiled, pushing the blond forward, "Sephiroth wants to meet you"_

_Cloud frowned, he had only been a vampire for a few days and already Zack was pushing him to meet people. Sure, the vampire leader had demanded to see him, but Cloud didn't share the same enthusiasm to meet him back. Zack had assured him that Sephiroth only wanted to talk to him, not condemn him to death for being an illegally changed vampire._

_He had quickly forgiven his brother for turning him into a vampire, despite saying he never would, but Zack had that effect on him, all Zack had to do was say a couple of positive things and he was back into the blonds good books. Anyway, it wasn't like he could change back into a human was it? _

_They were currently in Nibelheim, walking through the gates of the manor that as a child, Cloud wondered about. It was large and intimidating and this was the first time Cloud had ever went through the gates (and the first time he had knowledge that the manor was even inhabited). _

"_He just wants to meet me?" Cloud replied scornfully as Zack shut the gates behind them and motioned for him to follow inside, "Neither of us are in trouble?"_

"_Well . . . not a lot of trouble" Zack said, opening the door of the manor, inside was bare and dusty, "Sure, I got told off by both Sephy and Ang for changing you but they've decided to keep you alive haven't they? That must mean something good, right?"_

"_I guess so" Cloud replied as Zack pulled a mattress aside on the floor to reveal as trapdoor that blended perfectly with the floor. If it wasn't for his new vampire eyes, Cloud would have missed the little dent around the edge of the trapdoor that was used to help lift the door open. Zack dug a finger into this dent and then lifted the door fully open to reveal a spiral stone staircase. _

"_I'll go first" Zack said, a little excited, "This is my first time here too"_

"_Then how did you know where this was?" Cloud said, following and stepping onto the steps and shutting the door behind him. _

"_Duh, Angeal told me" Zack said, rolling his eyes. The stairs were pitch black but Cloud could see him perfectly well. "It was him that told me that Sephy wanted to talk to you"_

"_I bet you wouldn't say that to his face" Cloud sneered as they descended._

_Zack looked over his shoulder at the blond, "Say what to who?"_

"_Call Sephiroth 'Sephy' to his face" Cloud replied._

"_Only if I was crazy" Zack laughed as they reached a metal door that he opened. They came to a jail block that had metal cells on each side, the floor and walls made of concrete. The jail cells were dark and dirty and human skeletons were rotting inside of them. Cloud refused to walk down in-between them, stopping as Zack continued walking. Realising he was walking alone; Zack turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "What now?" he asked._

"_Don't tell me they kept humans in here?" he said, glancing around the empty cells. _

_Zack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, years ago. Vampires need to eat you know? Sephiroth, Ang and Genesis built this manor for vampires to use. Ang didn't want them building a little holding cell to keep humans in but it was a two against one vote"_

"_So, this was like a little human farm?" Cloud asked, disgusted. "Rearing humans like pigs and cattle?"_

_Zack rolled his eyes again for the third time in a space of two minutes, "Yeah, but like I said, that was years ago. They don't do it now, as you can see. The cells are empty. C'mon, Sephiroth is waiting for us, let's not be any more late than we already are"_

_Cloud sighed and kept his eyes forward as he followed Zack between the rows of cells and towards a large wooden door that Zack knocked on twice and waited. Then, one side of the door opened and a face peered through. It was a dark haired man, around his mid-thirties and built like a tank. _

"_Yeah?" he said gruffly, successfully showing his vampire fangs as he talked._

"_Zack Fair and Cloud Strife here to see Sephiroth" Zack answered in his best serious voice. _

_The man looked down at the paper he was holding in his hands and marked something down with his quill*._

"_He's waiting for you in his office" the man replied scornfully, letting them past, "You're five minutes late"_

"_Our apologies" Zack replied as Cloud walked forwards into the entrance hall, eyes wide in amazement. The room was beautiful, circular in shape with two corridors, left and right, leading to further places. The floor and walls were made of white marble and the roof was dome shaped and made of glass, letting the sun shine in and illuminating the room. There were no windows so the only light was what was coming through the dome. There were no candles on the walls to give light during the night, but since only vampires came here, light during night wasn't really necessary. He walked to the middle of the room towards a little fountain that had red bellied piranha in the water and a statue of a man with long, waist length hair, draped in robes with angel like wings sprouting from his back. In one hand he held a long, thin sword and in the other he was holding a glass crystal with the words 'by the vampires for the vampires' etched on it. The face of the man was handsome but feminine at the same time, with his long straight hair, pouted lips and oval face._

"_Is this Sephiroth?" Cloud asked once Zack had finished talking with the man at the door._

"_I believe so" Zack replied, going over to his side and watched the deadly fish swim around, "This will be my first time meeting him too, remember. How cute, piranha"_

"_Aren't they the ones that eat flesh?" Cloud asked, leaning closer to the water but not touching, "Seems fitting for vampires"_

"_Oi" the doorman snapped at them, "Sephiroth doesn't like to be kept waiting"_

_Both of them turned to the man who was pointing at a door that was at the far end of the door, a set of three marble steps leading towards it. The door was made of dark wood and had the letter 'S' delicately carved into it. _

"_Nervous?" Zack asked his brother as they went over to the steps and towards the door._

"_Kind of" Cloud said, "But what's the worst that could happen, he kills me? You know I would welcome that"_

"_Stop being so morbid" Zack replied, lifting a fist and rapping on the door, "Nothing bad has happened since you've been a vampire has it?"_

"_Yet" Cloud replied as they heard a chain being removed from the door before it was opened. It was answered by a blond woman who had small brown eyes and full red lips. She wore a small red dress that barely covered her body and as much make up as she could fit on._

"_So you're the two newbies I've heard about?" she said, her voice cold but not really mean. "Come on in"_

_Cloud didn't miss how the woman shifted herself into a sultry pose as they passed her. One hand was placed delicately on her slim hip and the other was on the door, waiting to close it when they were inside the room. The room itself was like the entrance hall, the floor made of marble with the design of a bat on it and on the also marble walls, pictures of animals and patterns of various colours contrasted with the roof, shaped again like the roof of the entrance hall, expect that this was a lot smaller. _

_At the end of the room, behind a thick wooden table sat three men. The man in the middle was unmistakably Sephiroth. The statue on the fountain could not compare with how beautiful and powerful he was. Even seated, he was tall, his hair a shiny silver and eyes as green as a summer field. His skin was pale but not in a sickly way, instead it made it look soft and it shone softly in the sun. On Sephiroths left sat the only man that Cloud had met before now and that was Angeal. He too was tall, but shorter than Sephiroth. His hair was black and combed back, showing off his face completely. He had a few lines on his face but at the time of change he had been in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. Whereas Sephiroth was dressed in white robes, Angeal was in black. The third man, who was on Sephiroths right, at first glance, could have been mistaken for a woman. He had short, auburn hair with bright blue eyes. One of his ears were pierced, the earring a cross shaped sword pointing downwards. This man was also in black robes, but he had also donned blood red gloves and boots. He also had a round face that looked feminine, a small nose and full bodied lips that were currently pulled in a half smile. _

"_Zackary Fair and his brother Cloud Strife, sirs" the blonde woman said, introducing them to the three men sat at the table, three sets of eyes on them. Nervous, Cloud had to force himself to keep with Sephiroths gaze. _

"_Thank you, Scarlett" the third man said softly, briefly glancing at the woman. "You may leave now"_

_The woman named Scarlett blinked and fluttered her eyelashes at the auburn haired male before she left the room swiftly and quietly. Sephiroth waited for a few seconds before he spoke._

"_You know why I have summoned you here?" he asked._

"_Yes" both Zack and Cloud said together. Zack continued, "You wanted to set some rules?"_

_Sephiroth nodded, "Indeed. As you know, being a vampire does not mean that you have rights to go around killing every human you come across. That is rule number one – kill when needed. But only humans. If a vampire was to kill one of his or her own, unprovoked, then that vampire will be held for trial and ultimately sentenced to death" he turned his gaze back to Cloud, "I believe you have knowledge that you are a vampire without my approval beforehand?"_

"_Yes" Cloud replied, "Angeal said something about it being illegal to turn humans into vampires illegally, in other words, without your permission"_

"_Correct" Sephiroth replied, "Illegal vampires that have been born while I have been in power either are put to death or given a chance to prove themselves. You are in the second category"_

"_Meaning" Angeal said, "We are going to watch you closely to determine if you are worthy to remain a vampire. We will be supervising you over a span of ten years, and if you deem yourself worthy then you will be welcomed openly as our own"_

"_And if I don't get your seal of approval?" Cloud asked._

"_Then you go under the first category" the auburn haired man replied, "Death"_

"_In other words" Angeal added, "You're walking on eggshells. In those ten years, everything you do will either go against you or be in your favour. Break rules and then, yes, you will be executed"_

"_I understand" Cloud replied, "But, may I ask, why have you decided to give __**me **__a trial run?"_

"_Because" Angeal said, speaking for Sephiroth, "You are Zack's brother, he begged with us to spare you and we decided to listen. We are not as heartless and cruel as you may think"_

"_I didn't beg" Zack muttered under his breath. _

"_Ok" Cloud said, "What are the rules then?"_

_Sephiroth smirked, "The first rule has already been explained" he said, "Kill humans only when needed"_

"_Rule two" Angeal said, "Do not reveal yourself to any human. Not only would you be punished if you did so, but the human in question will be silenced"_

"_In other words, killed" the other man added._

"_Genesis" Angeal sighed, glaring across Sephiroth and at the other, "Do you have to be so blunt?"_

_The man named Genesis, shrugged. "They're not children" he smirked, "They do not need to be babied"_

"_Third rule" Sephiroth boomed, silencing his two bickering friends, "We do not kill our own. As previously stated, if unprovoked then the vampire who did the killing will also be put to death. Killing a vampire for a human also results in death but . . . and this is rare, but killing a vampire to defend another vampire does not immediately lead to execution. The vampire in question will be put on trial and we will make a verdict to see how they will be punished"_

"_This is not a rule but a warning" Angeal said, "Do not eat animal blood as it is poisonous to our systems. In small quantities, like if you were to eat your meat raw, then it will not harm you. But in large doses, animal blood is harmful, even deadly"_

"_Noted" Zack grinned, "Anything else?"_

"_Not for the time being" Sephiroth said, "Go back to your lives and remember, Mr. Strife, we will now be constantly watching you. Put a foot out of line and we will know"_

_Cloud shivered, not liking how he was going to be under constant surveillance by these three men, but he just forced a smile and nodded._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_He had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping on the marble floor. It had been what, an hour since Zack had gone into Sephiroths office? And still, there were no signs to show that he was leaving any time soon. Cloud was currently leaning against the statue of Sephiroth; waiting for his brother's meeting to be finished. Zack wasn't in trouble, not a lot of it anyway. A human that Zack had been feasting on wasn't completely dead when Zack had finished with him. Then, two days later the human had been changed into a vampire and had been terrorizing the village where he once lived. Angeal had been sent to exterminate the vampire and chase down any other humans that had been unwillingly turned. Then Sephiroth had demanded that Zack should receive a punishment for being so stupid to let this happen and that was why they were here now. Cloud had accompanied him to Nibelheim manor, but was not allowed to enter Sephiroths office with him, so instead he waited outside. It had already been an hour and now, Cloud was getting bored. _

_Groaning out of pure boredom, Cloud turned around and looked into the water, watching the piranha swim around, occasionally nipping at each other's fins. Cloud dipped his fingertips into the water and one of them went up to them, swam around them twice and then shot off. He had been told once that the piranha did not like the taste or smell of vampire flesh or blood and that was why the vampires felt safe in housing them in their headquarters. He forgot who had told him this fact, but he was sure it was either Zack (how had heard it from Angeal and wanted to share his new found knowledge) or Angeal had told the blond himself. _

"_Beautiful, aren't they?" whispered a voice behind him._

_Cloud slowly turned around and faced the owner of the voice. Genesis had come from the right hand side corridor. Cloud hadn't been anywhere in Nibleheim manor other than Sephiroths office but he did know that the right hand corridor was where Genesis spent most of his time, after all, his bedroom was down there. Genesis smiled and went to stand beside the blond, watching him as Cloud turned back to the fish._

"_I guess you could say that" Cloud answered, not really finding the piranha that attractive, but he guessed that the scales did look pretty when the light shone off them. _

"_Such misunderstood creatures" Genesis continued, putting his hand into the water and moving it back and forth, "They are such gentle and shy animals, their reputation does not do them justice"_

_Cloud smirked, "They can strip a carcass to bone in minutes, there is some truth in their reputation" he sighed then turned his eyes back to Sephiroths door, "What are they doing in there?"_

"_They do seem to be taking a long time" Genesis said, "What young Zack did is not uncommon with year old vampires. The same mistake was done by our very own Sephiroth, but his wasn't as severe. The human he accidently changed was destroyed before he was able to rampage, but Zack on the other hand, his unexpected vampire terrorized a whole village before he was stopped, including all of the humans he had managed to turn"_

"_How bad will his punishment be?" Cloud asked._

_Genesis smiled, "Oh nothing too severe. Probably just a slap on the wrists and a caution. You do know how dear Zack likes to talk; I bet Sephiroth can't wait until he leaves"_

"_Me too" Cloud said, "I've been waiting out here for ages, I'm bored"_

_A glint came to Genesis's blue eyes, "Bored you say?" he whispered, almost mischievously. "We could have some fun"_

_Cloud blinked, not liking how the older had said 'fun'. Cloud had known Genesis for over a year and he knew well that Genesis's idea of fun was far away from everyone else's. _

"_What type of fun?" Cloud asked sceptically. _

"_Hunting" Genesis smirked, "I have not feasted in a while"_

"_No thank you" Cloud said, turning back to the water, "I used to live here as a kid, all of the adults out in the village are the ones I used to know as a child"_

"_Hhmm" Genesis smirked, "The same kids that used to exile you as a child, the ones who made your childhood hell. If I were you, I'd be out there extracting my revenge"_

"_Well, I'm not you!" Cloud snapped, turning his furious face to the other and his eyes blazing. Genesis seemed shocked for a second, obviously not used to being shouted at by somebody else. Nobody had done if for years. After the initial shock wore off, he smirked._

"_You have spunk" he said softly, "I like that. If you pass your trial over the next nine years, I believe you'll make a worthy vampire. Obviously once you've gotten over your sympathy for humans"_

"_I don't have sympathy for them" Cloud retaliated, turning his body so that he was fully facing the other, "I personally don't like killing. Don't get me wrong though, even if animal blood wasn't poisonous I would still hunt humans as I only hunt the convicted, usually, animals never deserve to die"_

"_I can't imagine you as an animal activist" Genesis sniggered, reaching out a hand to touch the blonds arm or shoulder but Cloud, with a grunt slapped the hand away and took a step back. Wordlessly, but still with a smirk on his face, Genesis retracted his hand and let it fall limply to his side. They stared at each other, Cloud's eyes glaring more than staring. Blue gazed into blue, but they soon parted as the door behind Cloud opened and Genesis glanced up as Zack emerged from Sephiroths office._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting" he said to his brother once he reached them beside the fountain._

"_It's ok" Cloud replied, his eyes never leaving Genesis's, "Genesis and I have just been having a polite conversation"_

"_Indeed" Genesis added._

"_So" Cloud said, now looking at his brother, "Your punishment?"_

_Zack's smile faulted slightly, "He's ordered me to assist Angeal with something" he replied, "I'm meeting him here next week. But it's not really a punishment if you think about it because I love working with Ang"_

"_Great" Cloud said with little enthusiasm, "Can we go now?"_

"_Yeah, sure" Zack replied. "See you around, Genesis"_

"_Bye" Cloud grunted as both brothers went over to the double doors so that they could leave. Genesis's smirk got wider as he watched the blond walk away._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"_I refuse to do it" _

"_Oh, but Cloud" Genesis smiled, delicately stroking the blonds cheek once. The other took a step back and glared. "You cannot simply disobey an order from me. What if Sephiroth was to know that you have been unruly?"_

"_I don't care" Cloud snapped, taking another step back, "You want me to go hunt my own mother! You're sick!"_

_Genesis sighed. He had followed the blond to his old hometown in Gongaga. Cloud had moved from the little village to start a new life in Midgar, but he always took the time to visit his mother who still lived in the village. Cloud had been in the forest not far away from Gongaga, picking up flowers for his dear old mum under her request. He would do anything for his mother so he did as told, like a good little boy. That was where Genesis had found him. It had been almost two years since the blond had been turned into a vampire but still, he refused to take on any responsibilities. Genesis wanted the blond to be a blood thirsty killer, one that wouldn't think about the consequences. If he was being truthful, he was practically grooming the boy. He wanted the boy to be alone so that he could have him to himself. It was an unhealthy obsession but he couldn't help but feel attached. He didn't know why, but maybe it was because the blond refused to bend over backwards for him and was difficult and Genesis wanted to break him, or maybe he was looking for a little pet that he could manipulate. Either way, the older wanted the blond to feel lonely before he swooped onto him, like a vulture on a rotten carcass. _

_So, lying through his teeth, Genesis had tracked Cloud down with a 'mission' from Sephiroth, which was an order to hunt a human close to him. And since Cloud only had his mother as part of his human family, the auburn haired man had told the blond to get rid of her unless he faced Sephiroths wrath. _

"_I personally don't want you hunting anybody" Genesis said sweetly, "It's Sephiroth that desires it. Don't shoot the messenger"_

"_He hasn't asked this task of anyone else" Cloud snarled, "Zack hasn't been told to kill his own mother"_

"_Zack was a chosen vampire" Genesis smiled, "You were not. This task is still part of your trial. If you refuse, you'll be sentenced to death"_

"_Then I choose to revolt and die" Cloud growled, "My mother is an innocent woman"_

"_Your mother is a useless human who sleeps with random men and bares their children" Genesis retorted, "The same work that sluts and prostitutes do. Someone so impure should not be given the privilege of living on this plan-"_

_It wasn't so much the pain in his cheek that he felt but rather the force behind the punch that the younger had given him. The strike had been pitiful and almost painless; probably the blonds' best shot, but given that he had punched a vampire who was directly in Sephiroths inner circle, it required a punishment. Slowly, he turned to the blond who still had his fist raised and his teeth ground together. He made to strike again, but Genesis, who was faster and stronger, had caught his fist in one hand and with the other, wrapped it around the blonds' throat and pinned him to a nearby tree._

"_I should execute you on the spot for that little stunt" he whispered into the others ear, "Violence against someone who is far superior will not be tolerated. But I am a forgiving man, I like to give others second chances. Kill the human you call mother or I'll kill you, got that?"_

"_You might as well kill me now" Cloud snarled, trying and failing to throw the other off him, "I'll never hurt her"_

"_But Cloud" Genesis cooed, "I don't want you to be killed. Zack was punished for saving you when he turned you into what you are today so he doesn't want you to die either. A human life does not compare to a vampires" he released the blond who sunk to the ground and massaged his neck where he had been held. "Think. Your mother wouldn't want you to be hurt. In fact, if she was a decent parent, she would sacrifice her life for yours. She would be upset if you died in her place and Zack, how would he feel if all his efforts were went to waste? Don't be so selfish. I'll give you three days to do the deed, and if you haven't gone ahead then, I'll kill you both with my own hands"_

"_You're a sick twisted freak" Cloud gasped, "I hate you more than anything in the world"_

_Genesis crouched down in front of the other and said softly, "There is a fine line between hate and love. You may hate me but I know you love your mother. If you were to kill her, you could choose how she dies. Quick and painless, if wouldn't even have to be messy. I'm sure Sephiroth wouldn't mind if you disposed of her by simply putting poison in her drink. You wouldn't even have to stay to watch her die. However, refuse to kill her yourself then I will not be merciful to her. I will tear her apart, bit by bit, make it as painful and as long as I can and I will __**make**__ you watch every bit of it. Who knows, since it will be up to me to also kill you, I could make mother watch as her son is killed, wouldn't that be a lovely parting memory?"_

"_Why are you doing this?" Cloud snarled, "Sephiroth hasn't commanded you to tell me this mission, it's all your doing. Do you hate me so much?"_

"_No" Genesis whispered, stroking the others hair like he was a dog, "I'm afraid my feelings for you are the other way. I feel like I care to much. I wished I had changed you myself . . . actually, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea"_

"_What do you mean?" Cloud snapped, eyes narrowed, "I can't be changed again"_

"_Perhaps not" Genesis replied, moving his hand to the back of Clouds head, "But I can pass my venom onto you, making me claim you as my own"_

"_Wha-?"_

_His words were turned into a shriek of pain as Genesis, quick as a flash, swooped down and sunk his fangs into his neck. He felt the older inject his own venom into his bloodstream and reach his internal organs. Unlike the first time, he didn't feel his heart, lungs and other organs slowly get killed off as they couldn't die again. Instead, all he could feel was pain and his whole body burn. Black blood seeped from the bite caused by Genesis, the black liquid smearing his lips and falling down his chin. As soon as Genesis was done, he tore his teeth from Clouds skin, grabbed his left hand and with one strong fingernail, began carving something into his wrist. Cloud gasped in shock, but was unable to wrench back his hand as the other was too powerful. His own blood hit the grass underneath them and covered whatever Genesis was doing. Eventually, Genesis removed his fingernail from Clouds skin, bent down and licked his wrist clean of blood, now showing clearly what he had done._

_His eyes widened as what he saw clicked in his mind. Like a tattoo, a black letter of a fancy 'G' was etched into his skin, showing forever who had done it to him. Genesis let go of his hand and watched with satisfaction as Cloud brought his marked wrist to his body and gazed horrified at the letter._

"_Now everyone will know that you are mine" Genesis smirked, "You will now do everything I say and if you refuse to do as a say, I will see to it that you are heavily punished"._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Four days later and he was crying. He was stood alone at a recently filled grave. His mother had been killed. But not by his hands, not even by Genesis's. A human man, one that his mother had loved and married had killed her. The man had been caught immediately and had been sent to prison. But that wasn't enough for the blond. He wanted revenge, he wanted the murderer of his mother to feel what she felt when he had cracked her skull open. Never in his life had he felt such overwhelming desire to kill someone. He knew his mother would not want him getting involved, would tell him to let sleeping dogs lie and that the man would spend the rest of his life suffering in jail. But, overwhelmed with grief and anger, Cloud felt that having the man banged up was not enough. He wanted to hurt, he wanted to inflict pain, he wanted to tear the man into pieces. Would that be enough for Genesis and Sephiroth? They both wanted to see him as a blood thirsty animal. Would tearing a man into unrecognisable pieces feed their sick hunger? _

_His mind was a mess; he didn't know what he wanted anymore. No one but him had attended her funeral. Zack had offered to accompany him, but Cloud had not wanted his brother there. He didn't want his brother to watch as he broke down, to see him so angry and upset that he was willing to turn savage for revenge. No. Only he and the priest were present for the funeral. Once the hole had been filled, the priest and the two men who had filled in the hole had left; leaving the blond to kneel at his mother's grave and weep. _

_His mother had been a loving, gentle and kind woman. Sure, when he was younger they didn't have much but she always tried to make him as happy as she could. He hadn't wanted toys or trinkets or anything of any value. As a child, he had only wanted to spend time with her, to make her as happy as she made him, but now, she had been taken away, and so violently by a man who was supposed to love her. _

_When she had told her son she was in a new relationship two years before, Cloud had been happy for her. She hadn't been in any relationship since he had been born, and Cloud was all for supporting her. He had even been best man at their wedding. When the man had proposed, she had to ask her son if he approved and he had been all too happy to say yes. And now he felt guilty for saying yes. He should have said no, stopped her from marrying him. If he had stopped the marriage, she would still be alive. Would probably have been in the garden tending to her many flowers. _

_The image of his mother, so peacefully and happy snapped something inside of him. He stood up from the grave as rain began spitting down around him. Soon, it became a shower and he quickly was soaked to the skin. A streak of lightning flashed behind him, a loud rumbling following soon after it. The weather echoed his mood. Miserable and utterly angered. _

_He began moving away from the graveyard, out of the cemetery and down a dirt path that led to the edge of a forest. Through the forest was the quickest, direct way to get to the prison house, the one that was currently holding his mother's murderer. Eyes green as his vampire instincts -he ones he had been constantly fighting against- broke through, he began running. With tremendous speed, he ran through the forest, not stopping as he eventually came to the high brick wall that surrounded the prison. _

_He jumped up and leaped on top of the barb covered walls. The spikes of the barbed wire jabbed him, but they couldn't break through his hardened skin. Skilfully and quietly, he jumped to the floor, running to the jail walls so he wasn't spotted by the search light that was currently sweeping the ground. Quickly, he made his way to the guarded front gates, but found the guards on the floor, dead, their heads twisted around and parted from their bodies. The gates were already open. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he glanced up at the search light and found that no one was operating it. No one was there. The light was only moving because it was light enough for the heavy wind to knock it about. Silently and cautiously, he entered the prison; coming up to the main desk where the scent of blood instantly hit is nostrils. _

_The male receptionist had been decapitated in the same way the guards out front had been. Still not deterred, he continued, following his gut instincts and his nose, where he picked up a faint smell. He entered the cells where the prisoners were being kept. The cells were shut apart from one. The faint smell of blood became more powerful and as Cloud moved closer, the smell became recognisable. With a deep gulp of air that he didn't need, he entered the open cell._

"_I knew it" he growled, as the sight that hit his eyes angered him even further. Genesis, dressed casually was currently licking his fingers clean of fresh, warm blood. The whole cell was covered in the red liquid, painting the walls and floor. Body pieces were scattered everywhere, the head of his mother's murderer sitting face down at Genesis's feet. Genesis turned to the blond and smiled dangerously._

"_Oh I'm sorry" he said, "Did you want the honours? I couldn't help myself; this man had upset you my dear, so I couldn't let him continue living. If I knew you wanted to kill him yourself, I would have let you so it. No one upsets my possessions and gets away with it"_

"_I'm not your possession" Cloud snarled, unconsciously rubbing his wrist where the 'G' still continued to throb with pain. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I've told you" Genesis smirked, "I've come to extract revenge on this human for making you sad and angry. But I guess, your mission to kill your mother is now null and void, you can't kill the dead"_

"_Either way she would have been killed" Cloud snarled, "By you or by me to save my own cowardly skin. But this piece of filth got there first. You must be pleased, not only do I stay alive for not killing my mother but you also get a free meal and my mother is dead, just as you planned. I thought you would have been celebrating her death, not eating her killer"_

"_It is not revenge for her death that I am here" Genesis said, "As I have already explained. Now, do you wish to join me? There is plenty left"_

"_You sicken me" Cloud growled, "I'm leaving, I never should have come"_

"_But you've just arrived" Genesis laughed, reaching forward and grabbing the blond and dragging him closer, "You have nowhere else to be. Stay a while, eat a bit"_

_He reached down and grabbed the man's head, placing it into the blonds' hands. Cloud looked down at his mums killers face where fury over whelmed him again. Slowly, he began compounding the head between his hands, the skull being crushed and white matter covering his fingers. As soon as the head had been crushed as far as it could, he dropped it to the floor and spat on it._

"_Good riddance" he growled. _

"_Now you're getting the hang of it" Genesis grinned, using his blood covered hand to caress Clouds cheek. Cloud jerked away from the other and said, in a deadpan voice as he left, "Enjoy your meal"._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"_You need to learn how to stop disobeying me!"_

_Cloud grunted as he was smashed against a wall of the manor entrance hall. It had been three years since his mother had died and since then, Genesis had decided to become close friends. He said he had wanted to stay by the blonds' side until he recovered from his grief. Cloud hadn't wanted the attention from the other, but over the last few years, he couldn't help but feel a little close to him, even if he had done awful things to him in the past. As a friend and a vampire who was lowly ranked, he would do tasks for the elder. He called himself an arse-kisser because he was only doing as Genesis instructed until his ten year trial ended. When the ten years were up, he had decided that he wanted to become stronger and faster so that he could protect the people he most cared about. His failure to protect his own mother was his single motivation. But until then, his only choice to remain alive was to be Genesis's little 'slave'. _

_But, he wasn't someone who would bend over backwards for the other. In fact, he was being rather disobedient. He would refuse to do certain things, would do other tasks half arsed or deliberately mess them up. _

_Genesis liked to think he owned Cloud, liked to think that he had his very own blond pet, but Cloud was determined to give the other a reality check. He belonged to on one. In fact, it was __**he **__who was using Genesis. If he could keep Genesis happy, then the auburn haired vampire would only pass on compliments to Sephiroth, ensuring that he was kept alive. _

_But now, his failure to complete a task had sent Genesis into a craze. He had been asked to lure a young teenage girl into the manor and bring her to Genesis. He wasn't sure what Genesis's intentions were with the girl, but he knew they were not good. Instead, he had frightened the girl enough that she had ran away. She had packed her bags and moved to another village. This, naturally, had angered Genesis, who had instantly grabbed the blond by his neck and slammed him against a wall. _

"_Get this through your thick skull" Genesis roared, slamming the younger back into the marble with crushing speed and strength, "You are mine to order. I give you orders and you follow. If I told you to jump you will ask me how high, if I told you to lie on the floor you will ask for how long and when I tell you to send me a human then you send me a human! How hard is that to follow?"_

_Sick of begin pushed around, Cloud found the strength to argue, "Because you are nothing to me. I will no longer follow your orders, Genesis. If you told me to jump I'll walk away, if you told me to lie down I would tell you where to stick your request and when you tell me to fetch you a human, I tell the human to get away and to never look back. Now get your hands off of me"_

"_Bastard" Genesis howled, bodily throwing the blond across the entrance hall. With a sickening crack, he slammed into the statue of Sephiroth, landing into the piranha filled pond, one of the wings on the statue breaking off and also falling into the water. The piranha scatted and some were crushed under the weight of the heavy marble wing, others had been thrown out of the water where they flopped helplessly on the ground. _

_Genesis stormed over and grabbed Cloud by his hair and pulled him out of the water. "How dare you defy me! I can kill you right here on the spot and no one would bat an eyelid. Do not forget, you are still under trial!"_

"_Then kill me" Cloud snapped, ripping his way out of the elders vice like hold, "I never wanted to be a vampire. If I could turn back human then I would, but I can't. For most of my human life I've been pushed about and now, as a vampire, __**you're **__doing the same thing. I've . . . I've had enough. I don't care if my ten years aren't up yet, I'm doing my own thing. If you, Sephiroth or Zack don't like that, then tough shit"_

_Without a backwards glance, he left. Genesis shouted after him but the blond did not reply._

_Little did he know, little did either of them know, they had a witness to the whole scene._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Since the last argument with Genesis, Cloud had hidden himself. He had gotten his name changed and moved house. He used to have his hair in a little ponytail, but he had chopped that off so he could at least appear different. Now his hair was spikey and wild. He didn't want anyone finding him. The only person who knew about any of the changes was Zack. But recently, Zack had been acting a little different. It had been a whole year since he had last seen Genesis and he was much happier for it. Genesis didn't know where he was or what name he was going under. He had completely avoided the other vampire successfully, even making friends with one of Zack's business workers, Vincent Valentine. Vincent was very much like himself, but more sullen and quiet. Although he wouldn't admit it, Vincent would agree that they were perfect as friends._

_His new life was working out, until Zack, after asking if Cloud wanted part of the business, sent him on a little job. He was supposed to be meeting a man that owed Zack over three thousand Gil. They were meeting in an abandoned warehouse in the Slums where the dept was meant to be finished. He walked to the designated meeting point and entered the dark warehouse, the door already open. He presumed he was the first one there so he ran a hand across the walls, hoping he could find a candle or something. He could see perfectly well, but the human he was supposed to meet would obviously not be able to see him._

_Sighing at not being able to see a candle to light anywhere, he took a matchstick out of his pocket and ran it across the wall, lighting it easily. He turned around to make sure he was alone, that no one was hiding anywhere, making sure that not even a homeless bum was in the warehouse. But thankfully, he was completely alone. So he went in search of some candles. He went across the large room and into a little room that would have been used as an office. Inside was a table with scattered paper on it and, miraculously, a half burnt candle. He went over to the candle, picked it up and brought the flame on the matchstick and touched the candle wick with it. It took a few seconds to burn, but eventually, the black wick was lit and Cloud blew out the flame on the end of the matchstick. He turned around, ready to go back into the main area of the warehouse when a hand harshly met his cheek. _

_He was thrown into the wall, the candle flying out of his hands and onto the concrete floor and extinguishing. A hand wrapped around his throat and he was carried out of the office, into the main warehouse room and thrown across it, his head skidding along the floor._

_A gash was created across the back of his head and as he raised a hand to touch the wound, a hand grabbed him by his wrist and he was dragged to his feet and made to face his attacker. _

_Genesis's face was filled with rage and delight. His mouth was bared into a scowl, his vampire teeth exposed, but he couldn't hide the delight that was swimming around in his eyes._

"_Found you" he laughed, tightening his hand around Clouds neck. Thankfully he didn't need to breathe, but if it was needed, he would have suffocated already. "Cloud, or should I say Claude, why did you run away from me? I hate it when I lose my possessions"_

"_I've told you before" Cloud gasped, trying to pry Genesis's fingers from around his throat, "I am not your possession . . . and how did you find me here?"_

_Genesis laughed cruelled, "Our bond of venom is not very strong so it took me a while so track you down by using it, does that answer your question, my dear?"_

"_Not really" Cloud growled, oofing when the other dropped him to the floor. He rubbed at his sore neck as Genesis knelt down, grabbed him by the chin and forced him into eye contact._

"_Do not run from me ever again" he snarled, "If you do, I will not be as forgiving as now"_

"_I bet" Cloud spat, turning his head away._

_Genesis smirked and tapped Clouds cheek affectionately. _

"_Good boy"._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"_Seriously Genesis, I want you to stay away from my brother"_

_Genesis looked up from the table of the café he was staying at and looked into Zack Fairs angry blue gaze. Zack had his hands clenched and his mouth was in a deep scowl. Genesis smiled warmly and motioned for the other to sit opposite him, but the other did no such thing._

"_I'm being serious, Genesis" Zack continued, "I've betrayed him once by giving you his location but I'm not helping you again"_

"_Ah Zack" Genesis said smoothly, "I'm afraid you have no choice. Cloud is still under his ten year trial. All I have to do is click my fingers-" he raised his left hand and clicked "-and dear Cloud is dead. Sephiroth will favour my words other yours and Clouds"_

"_I don't care what sick plans you have in your head, but I want you to leave my family out of it" Zack growled, "He's been through enough crap already, he doesn't need you adding to it"_

"_I have plans for Cloud" Genesis smirked, "I see you and Angeal together, how much you idolised the man and I wanted that too, and who best than your own little brother? Sure he needs to be broken in a little, but I'm a very patient man"_

"_I don't believe this" Zack snarled, slamming his palms down on the table, "You're using Cloud as a tool, a toy, manipulating him to suit you and I'm not going to take it any longer. Angeal will believe me when I tell him then he'll convince Sephiroth. I'm sure he won't be happy with what you are doing"_

"_Angeal is currently away for a few days" Genesis smiled, "By the time he comes back and you've told him what has happened, I could testify against Cloud and then he'll be dead. But then again, why would Angeal believe you over me? I'm a lifelong friend whereas you're just his little lapdog who barely knows him. So, if you want your brother to remain alive I suggest you do as I say"_

_Zack narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, "No" he hissed, "I cannot betray him again. Do you know how much it pains me to see him now? When you managed to find him because you blacked mailed me. To get away from you he was happy again, rebuilding his life. Now you've returned to haunt him, he's like a mouse, only moving when he needs to. I'm not going to help you terrorise him, Genesis, not again"_

"_I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter" Genesis smiled, "I hate to use Cloud as a bargaining tool, but you leave me no choice. Do me one last favour and I'll ask no more of you"_

"_What favour?" Zack growled._

"_Bring him to Nibelheim" Genesis replied, "To the manor. Tell him what you like to get him there, just make sure he's in the entrance hall at noon in three days. After that, I have no other reason to require your assistance . . . I may even leave your brother alone, too"_

"_Cloud hates going to the manor" Zack said, "He'll never comply"_

"_Make him" Genesis hissed, "Tell him Sephiroth wants to talk to him, I don't care how you do it, just get him there"_

"_Then you'll never bother us again?" Zack said eagerly, "I get him to Nibelheim and you'll leave him alone?"_

_Genesis sighed, "Maybe" he answered._

_Zack thrust his hand out and glared, "Promise me. I'll help you this one time and you'll then leave my brother alone, right?"_

_Genesis sighed again and shook the ebony haired vampire's hand, "Right"._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"_Sephiroth wants to talk to me?" Cloud asked, taking a sip of water, "Why?"_

"_I dunno" Zack shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "Maybe he's decided that your trial is over, that a whole ten years isn't needed for him to accept you"_

_Cloud smiled softly, "I hope so" he said, "I'm so paranoid. I'm sure I've got eyes following everywhere I go"_

_Zack chuckled humourlessly, "All right, let's go"_

_They travelled to Nibleheim, Zack forcing himself to be cheerful and to not let Cloud figure out he was being led into a trap of some sorts. Genesis had said that if Zack revealed to Cloud the real reason why he was being led to Nibelheim or tried to back out of their deal, then the deal they had made was off. Zack feared for his brothers safety, but if this mark of deceit got Cloud away from the older vampire, then, wasn't it worth it? He hated to admit it, but he thought so. _

_It took them a whole day by ship to get to Nibleheim but now they were travelling down the secret tunnel and through the empty dark cells._

"_What if Sephiroth has asked me here to tell me that I've done something wrong?" Cloud asked, "What if I've been summoned here to be executed?"_

"_I don't think so" Zack replied, "If it was that, then Angeal or Genesis would have been told to bring you here instead of me or they would have killed you on the spot rather than bring you all the way over here"_

"_Maybe you're right" Cloud smiled, "You look dumb but really, there are some cogs up there under all of that hair"_

"_What does that mean?" Zack laughed, turning around and grabbing his brother in a playful headlock, "Are you saying I look stupid?"_

"_No" Cloud laughed, "I'm saying that you __**are **__stupid"_

"_Maybe I should twist your head off, see who is stupid then" Zack grinned, lightly tugging at Clouds neck. _

"_Still you" Cloud smiled._

"_Fine" Zack said, releasing the blond, "You may have gotten the brains in the family but it's clear that I got the good looks"_

"_Says who?"_

"_Says me" Zack smiled, "And everyone who has ever met me. I mean, look at me, I'm an vampire Adonis"_

_Cloud rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Zack"_

_Zack smiled warmly at the blond and the look on the others innocent face gave him a large pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. His smile slid quickly from his face and his eyes began to feel hot and damp. He turned around and quickly wiped a hand across his face, trying to stop any tears that dared to escape. _

"_I can't do this" he whispered to himself, "I can't"_

'_**But you have too**__' the little voice inside his head hissed, '__**If you don't, that bastard said he'll get Cloud killed. You've already given him Cloud once. C'mon Zacky-Boy, do this one last time and Cloud is free**__'._

"_Zack, are you ok?"_

_Zack faced his brother, eyes free from pain and grinned, "Of course I am. Come on, Seph is waiting"_

_Clouds smile faltered slightly but he quickly picked it back up and nodded. Zack's stomach did another sickening flip and he had another urge just to call the whole thing off and get Cloud out of Nibelheim. But as his brain kept whispering at him that it was the right thing to do. Give Genesis Cloud one more time then they were both free from his clutches. _

_They went past the dank cells and over to the large wooden doors that Zack knocked on twice. The same dark haired man answered, but he didn't ask for any confirmation for entry like he usually did. He just glanced over Zack's shoulder and grinned. Did this guy know what was happening?_

"_Come on in" the man smirked, opening the door even further, "I shall inform Sir that you have arrived"_

"_Erm . . . thank you" Zack forced himself to say, noting that the man had said 'sir' rather than an actual name. Obviously he knew and was in on it too._

_The man grinned and then stalked down the right hand side of the corridor. Zack cringed and he glanced back at Cloud who was turned away, closing the doors. He turned around and faced the now one winged statue of Sephiroth, the water in the fountain now clear of any living creatures, as apparently when the piranha had been frightened of the now missing wing falling on top of them, in a panicked state, they attacked and killed each other. No one had wanted the job of going to collect any more so the water remained empty. _

"_I hate this place" Cloud shivered, walking up to Zack's side. "Gives me the creeps"_

_Zack swallowed a lump in his throat and managed a simple, "Yeah"_

_They waited in silence, Zack's fear heightening with every second that passed. He thought he was going to be violently sick, pass out on the floor or scream, maybe even all three. Cloud, oblivious to what was going to happen just crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the marble floor. _

_The man that went to get Genesis re-appeared and it was then that Cloud got curious. His body stiffened and he whispered to Zack, "Why was he down __**his **__corridor?"_

_Sweat broke out across Zacks forehead and more perspiration soaked his shaking palms. Should he admit to the blond that this was a trap that he was in on? Lie and say he didn't know? Instead he just didn't say a word so he was neither lying nor telling the truth._

_Freaked out, Cloud took a couple of timid steps towards the door when the older vampire made his appearance. Genesis, clothed in all red saunted from the corridor, gleeful smirk set in place and eyes creased in malice. He flicked his hair from his blue eyes and said, almost sweetly, "Ah Cloud, what a surprise"_

"_Stay away from me" Cloud growled, grabbing his brother's sleeve and tugging, hoping to get the both of them away, "Stay away from both of us. Come on Zack, let's go"_

"_Cloud, he won't hurt you" Zack said, hating that he was staying in character as the oblivious brother, "He'll take you to Sephiroth, just as we said"_

"_No, no" Cloud hissed, "I bet he told you that to get me here! Shit"_

"_Now, Cloud" Genesis smirked, walking past Zack who had his head hung and stood in front of the blond who was pressed against the wall, "Where are your manners? You do not curse here"_

"_Get away from me, you freak" Cloud hissed, his eyes flashing green that instantly disappeared when the older cupper his chin._

"_Stop this" Zack whispered suddenly, his hands clenched, his eyes tight shut and body shaking in a mixture of fury and fear. "Get off him, Genesis"_

_Genesis looked over his shoulder at the dark haired man and laughed. "How very hypocritical of-"_

"_Get off him!" Zack roared, turning around and stomping over, "He's already told you to get away from him!"_

_Genesis chuckled and clicked his fingers. The man who answered the door and was hanging around in the background during the whole scene was now behind Zack, grabbing his arms and pinning him to the floor on his stomach. _

"_Get off me!" Zack roared, struggling against the older and obviously stronger vampire, "Now!"_

_With a yell of fury, Cloud began charging to his brother's aid, but Genesis, bored and impatient, grabbed the blond and flung him over his shoulder. Without one word, he carried the younger over to his side of the corridor and down to the bottom, the screams and shouts of Zack following them and Clouds yelled protests ringing in Zacks ears._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"_Ouch"_

"_I know, I know" Zack said, placing the blood covered rag in the bowl of water and getting another and dabbed at a large gash on the blonds' forehead. "Just hold still, alright?"_

_Cloud sighed and glanced around the room. It had been half an hour since he had escaped Genesis's clutches and Zack had grabbed him and barricaded them in Angeals room in Nibelheim manor. Angeal was away so he wouldn't mind if they occupied his room for a few hours. They were sat on the neat bed, a bowl of dirtied water on the table next to them, Zack cleaning all of the cuts and gashes the blond had received over his body, face and limbs._

"_Want to talk about it?" Zack sighed, trying to ignore his guilt. _

"_No" Cloud whispered, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, "Never"_

"_Ok" Zack said, nodding, tears also flowing down his cheeks. "I won't ask again"_

"_Did you know Genesis was here?" Cloud said softly, looking at the bed sheets._

"_No" Zack lied, now dabbing at a scratch on the blonds bottom lip, "He told me Sephiroth wanted to talk to you, not that he was going to do . . . to do __**this**__"_

"_It's nothing new" Cloud sighed, closing his eyes, "I think he just likes hurting people and I just so happen to be one of his favourite punching bags"_

"_Sshh" Zack whispered, using the wet rag across Clouds cheeks, wiping away his tears, "C'mon, don't think about it. Let's get you healed then we'll leave, ok? I'll take you straight back home"_

"_I hate him" Cloud said, almost like a pitiful child, "I hate him. I don't know why he has to be so evil to me because I've done nothing to him. Look!"_

_He pulled his sleeve up his arm and showed his brother the black, curved 'G' tattooed on his wrist. More tears escapes the elders eyes and he pulled the sleeve back down, sickened at the sight of it. _

"_He said he used to watch how you would always devote yourself to Angeal and he wanted that too. He liked the idea of two brothers directly serving Sephiroths best friends. He had a twisted mind like that"_

"_Angeal has never done anything like this to me" Zack said glumly, "How . . . how long has this been happening?"_

_Cloud shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. Zack opened his mouth to try and encourage him but Cloud said, "I want to leave. I need to get out of here now"_

"_Ok" Zack nodded, "Alright, I'll take you home. Come on, can you get up?"_

"_Yes" Cloud said, wincing as he got to his feet, his weak, hurt legs shaking under his weight. Zack wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight._

"_I'm so sorry" he whispered, "So, so sorry"_

'_**Genesis won't let him go**__' his mind shrieked, '__**I tried to interfere and he won't like that. He'll never let go of Cloud**__'._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/___

_It was now almost three hundred years later. Technology was now at its height and Midgar was now the political and financial centre of the world. Zack sipped at a glass of water he had in his hand, sat on the couch in Clouds house. The blond was in the kitchen, cooking something for the pair of them to eat. Genesis was a now almost distant memory; his hold on Cloud hadn't weakened since that time back in Nibelheim manor when Zack had been forced to betray his brother. Genesis had continued to abuse Cloud, marking his body with cuts and bruises that he tried to hide. But now the auburn haired vampire had left the blond alone for almost twenty years now, but the emotional and mental effects still were present, even if Genesis was not._

_Zack didn't forget, couldn't forget that day all those years ago. That day that he had betrayed his own brother, given him over to the tormenter who had caused so much harm that it left Cloud walking around like a timid little mouse, where conversation was almost impossible to get out of him. It had taken the blond a few years to even try and forget about it. _

_But now he was at peace, twenty years of never having a hand raised against him had done him a world of good. He was coming back out of his shell, talking fluently and laughing more, cracking jokes like he used to before Genesis had gotten hold of him. He was now living his life._

_But why, why had Genesis stopped tormenting the blond without a reason? Cloud had a theory that maybe Genesis was bored with him, that hurting him had lost its thrill, and maybe that was right. But Zack didn't know. Angeal had said once that Genesis likes people who stand up to him and in the beginning Cloud had done that, held his own against one of the most powerful vampires in the world. But after years of torment, Cloud had lost the fight in him, had just taken what Genesis had gave him. Zack's idea was that Genesis was waiting. Waiting for Cloud to get his spirit back so he could crush it again. He must have become bored with Cloud just because he wasn't fighting back like he used to. And as soon as Cloud would fight back again, Genesis would swoop down and torment him again, Zack was certain of it._

_But next time, Cloud would not be alone. He wouldn't have to face Genesis by himself. Zack would be by his side, always protecting him like a big brother should. But his betrayal was still on his mind, it was always on his mind. He had never admitted to Cloud that he had helped Genesis to hurt him – twice!_

_And as Cloud came into the living room, a pile of burnt toast on a plate and a smile on his face, Zack took a deep breath and decided that the blond needed to know the truth._

"_Cloud" Zack said as he blond put the burnt food on the coffee table between them, "There's something I need to tell you"_

"_I know" Cloud sighed, making Zacks eyebrow arch, "I can't cook anything. I've been taking lessons but everything I try to cook just burns"_

"_True as that may be, you're terrible cooking isn't the topic of what I need to tell you"_

_Cloud looked up, a smile still on his face. He sat down and laced his fingers together, waiting for his brother to continue. _

_He couldn't do this, he couldn't tell this shattering piece of news. But, how could Zack help the blond the next time that Genesis attacked if he had this on his mind? _

"_I have something terrible I need to confess to you" Zack began, his mouth dry and his hands shaking. He clenched them and continued when Cloud politely motioned for him to continue. "Gaia, please don't hate me" he sighed, glancing at the roof for a split second before turning back to Cloud and looked him directly in his eyes, eyes that were so alike his own. "I . . . helped . . . him"_

_Cloud blinked, confused then said with a smile, "Helped who?"_

_His mouth went even drier but he managed to choke out the name, "Genesis"_

_Cloud stiffened as that one name changed a once good day into a bad one. The silence was heavy between them, the heavy silence filled the room that it was unmovable for a few minutes until Cloud whispered, "How?"_

_Zack's lip quivered as it all came out at once, "It was me who told him your location when you came up with an alias name and moved away and it was me who lied to you when I said Sephiroth wanted to talk to you when he didn't! Gen-Genesis said he'd kill you if I didn't do as he said. He told me to take you to the manor and then he would let you go!"_

"_You lured me there?" Cloud gasped, "You knew he was going to hurt me and yet you took me to him? I knew, in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong that day but like a sheep, I followed you"_

"_I didn't lure you there" Zack pleaded, getting from his seat and kneeling in front of the blond who had his face into his hands and was sobbing, "Please Cloud, understand. I tried to reason with him, tried to stop him from hurting you until he came up with a deal. He said that if I took you to Nibleheim Manor he would never lay another hand on you ever again. I didn't want to do it but the promise that he would never hurt you again . . . I couldn't pass it up"_

"_I trusted you" Cloud moaned, "I thought that day I was finally free from Sephiroths scrutiny, that I was finally accepted, but in reality, you were taking me to him, like a lamb to slaughter! You knew he was going to hurt me but yet you still went ahead with it!"_

"_Cloud I didn't know!" Zack cried, tears gushing from his eyes, "I didn't know he was going to hurt you that bad! I thought he might give you a slap across the wrists and then leave you alone forever. I didn't know . . . I didn't know he would hurt you that much! Please Cloud, please"_

"_Please what?" Cloud screamed, lifting his face from his hands and glared down at his crying brother, "Forgive you? Give you a hug and pretend that you never said anything? No! You . . . you betrayed me! You knew he was evil and vindictive but yet you handed me over to him, like I was a doll or something"_

"_No, it wasn't like that" Zack sobbed, "I was protecting you. You know what he's like. You were still under your ten year trial and he said that he would kill you or get you killed if I didn't do as he said. I thought that if I didn't do as he said, he would kill you. I couldn't let him do that. So when he said that he'd leave you alone if I did one last thing for him, I couldn't let it get away. I thought that if he got his way one last time, he would stop tormenting for forever"_

"_But he didn't stop!" Cloud screamed, his face tear streaked and red from anger and grief, "He continued to hurt me and . . . and fuck with my head! Before I met him, not once had I ever thought about taking my own life, but for years, it was on my mind every-fucking-day! I just wanted to end it all, all I had to do was either infuriate Sephiroth enough to kill me or go out and drain a bear or something large enough that it would poison me enough that it would take me life. But I never, I never tried to do anything like that because of __**you.**__ I didn't want to hurt or disappoint you by taking my own life when you risked your very own by turning me. And now, now you're telling me that you helped him, the very man who hurt me so much that I even thought about suicide over a hundred times?"_

"_Please, let me explain. It wasn't like that! I didn't want to help him, I thought-"_

"_THEN YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Cloud screamed, quickly getting to his feet so that he towered over his brother, "You thought wrong!" He grabbed the table and flipped it over; their two drinks and the plate of burnt toast were thrown to the floor, staining the carpet._

"_Clo-" Zack squeaked. _

"_Get out"_

_Zack blinked, he looked up at Cloud who couldn't face him. "W-what?"_

"_You heard" Cloud whispered dangerously, "I want you to pack your things and get out of my house, get out of my life and stay out of it"_

"_Cloud please" Zack pleaded, getting to his feet and grabbing the blonds shoulders and trying to force him to face him, "Please don't do this"_

"_I said get out" Cloud snapped, pushing the other away angrily. "Go away. I never want to see or hear you again! I'm sure your best buddy Genesis will give you a place to live"_

"_I hate him as much as you" Zack cried, horrified at the mere thought of being the tiniest bit close to the auburn haired vampire, "Please, let's just sit down and talk about this properly"_

"_I don't want to hear it" Cloud said softly, going over to the living room door, "I'm going for a walk. When I come back, I want to see this house empty of everything that is yours, including yourself"_

"_Clou-"_

"_I don't want to have to repeat myself" Cloud said, "But here goes. Zack Fair, I hate you. I never want to see you ever again. I don't care what you do or where you go. From this day on I no longer have a brother. So, get out of my life and stay out of it" and with those last words, he left the house, slamming the door behind him._

_He should have gone after him, should have chased him down the street and pleaded his case. But, Zack didn't. Crying silently, he went upstairs, and packed his life into a single, tattered suitcase._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Three years later and after an around the world trip, Zack Fair was back in Midgar. During his travels he had bought things that he could give to his brother, materialistic things that could help him apologise to the blond. He didn't know how to say it in words so he bought things he knew his brother would like. It was foolish of him to think that giant stuffed bears or exotic food or even expensive books could make up for what he had done to his brother._

_He had went to the blonds house, arms laden with gifts and an apology on his lips when he had knocked on the all too familiar door, hoping that Cloud hadn't moved away and that he was on the doorstep of a total stranger. Cloud had answered the door and he was shocked at the others sudden re-appearance. Zack had welcomed himself inside and given his brother a large bear and went into the living room that hadn't changed a bit. The one thing that he had noticed about his brothers appearance was a faint bruise on his face and his first thought was, "Genesis again", but he didn't say anything of the sort and began his failed apology by telling Cloud that all of the gifts on his arms were for him. He had, predictably, been shot down and booted out again. _

_Despite trying hard to gain Clouds approval, the blond wasn't taking it. He had told him to stay away from him, his new girlfriend and another woman who he was becoming attached to. It wasn't until he had saved Tifa from a burning house when he finally got what he wanted, the one thing he wanted and the only reason he was back in Midgar. _

_Clouds forgiveness . . . _

_* This was set at over three hundred years in the past. Pens and other modern technology wouldn't have been invented yet :) _

_I think I've broken a little running trend in having Genesis as the antagonist and not Sephy. But then again, Sephy is no angel here either, one winged or not XD_

_Until next time, _

_Keza xXx_


	33. I'll Stick with You

**Lockhart007**

_^^ now another chapter that my friend has been dying for me to write, the impatient so and so. You know who you are xx_

_Also, I am reeeeeally sorry that this update has taken __**forever **__to post but I've been busy and whenever I actually sat down to write this, I was being distracted by pretty sparkly objects (kinda like an overgrown magpie). Soooo, please may I have your forgiveness? Pweeeeese!_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Cloud told her everything he knew. Everything about Genesis, about Zack's betrayal . . . everything.

They were parked in the car park of the hotel Tifa had driven them to. Tifa had listened without butting in. With each revelation she had gasped, clenched her eyes shut and grasped his hand tightly. During most of it she had been fighting tears, but some had slipped past her closed eyelids and fell down her cheeks. Once Cloud was finished, she opened her eyes, wiped away the dampness and looked at him.

He looked miserable, he couldn't face her. Unlike her's, his face was dry, no wetness had seeped through his eyes. During his whole revelation he had just stared outside, not once glancing at his partner, to ashamed and scared to do so.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, unsure of what to say.

Finally, he looked at her, his face full of deep sorrow, "What for?" he whispered back, his throat clogged and unable to go any louder.

"Everything" she cried.

Clouds expression turned from sadness to shock. He reached over and grabbed her in a tight embrace, rubbing circles in her lower back, "None of this is your fault" he said lowly, his shoulder becoming wet from her tears. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, babe"

"I know" she wept, "But just thinking about you hurt and scared, it pains me to even think about it"

"Sshh" he cooed, "It's all in the past. I'm sorry you had to hear it but you did ask and I trust you" he then let her go and then looked a little shy, "You . . . you don't think I'm weak or anything?" he stuttered.

Her eyes widened, "No!" she almost shouted, grabbing hold of his hands tightly, "Of course not" she said a little less loudly, "What he did to you was terrible . . . anyone would be a wreak going through that. If anything, this makes you stronger. Anyone else would have given up but you never, you continued to fight him off"

"I don't feel strong" he whispered, staring at his lap.

"Stop thinking like that" she said, reaching over and placing a hand on his cheek. He looked up and gazed into her eyes, "I won't sit here and listen to you belittle yourself. You went through hell and back and yet you remained strong. I admire that so much. I'm just sorry that I wasn't around to kick his ass"

Cloud chuckled; "I wouldn't put it past you" he smiled.

She smiled warmly but then it faulted slightly, "But what I _am_ going to do when we get back is give Zack an earful. How dare he do something like that to you, his own brother!"

"No" Cloud said, "Zack feels guilty enough about it already. You'll only be causing more tension if you brought it up. I've forgiven him, even if it took me a while, so you shouldn't have a go at him either"

She let out an irritated sigh, "Ok" she said eventually, "If you forgive him then so do I" she looked nervous then said, "Can I see? What he did to you?"

Her eyes flickered to his wrist and he understood. He moved the sleeve up his arm and unclipped the silver watch that he had worn over the mark. He turned his hand over so that the single letter was facing up for them to see. More tears swam around Tifa's eyes but they didn't fall as she timidly reached out and gently touched the black, horribly stylish _G_.

"You've been covering this up for almost three hundred years, haven't you?" she asked. He nodded. She continued to caress the little G like it was a puppy or kitten, her eyes fixated on it. "Does it still hurt?"

"No" Cloud replied, "It tingles when he's near me but no, it pains me no longer"

"So" she said softly, "Has he truly left you alone or is he still hurting you?"

If he could blush, he would, "Once in a blue moon now" he answered, "The last bruise he gave me was when he slapped me not long after I met you"

He touched his cheek to indicate where he once had a bruise. She had known then that it had been something strong to mark him, but she didn't know that it was another vampire even thought he had said that he had had an argument with another. She linked their fingers together and looked him straight into his bright blue eyes, "We'll get through this" she said lightly, "We'll get through this. If he dares to touch you again, he'll have me to answer to"

Cloud smiled, "I don't want you being on his bad side"

"He made a deal with a werewolf Alpha to have rogue werewolves come and kill me" she said softly, "I think I already am on his bad side"

He let slip a little nervous chuckle and he said softly, "I love you. I love you so much, thank you for understanding. You're the only person I've ever told this to. Half of it I haven't even told Zack"

She stretched over to his side of the car and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I love you too" she said into his ear, kissing his shoulder. "We'll always stick together".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was night time; they had spent the rest of the day touring Wutai. It was mainly window shopping as neither of them had much money in their pockets and the cash machines around the town didn't seem to like Clouds credit card for some reason. Their conversation that morning was not forgotten but for now it was pushed to the back of their brains, not wanting it to spoil the remainder of the day. Despite what happened in the morning, they had truly enjoyed themselves. Before they left for their hotel, they had gone to the beach at sunset and just stayed huddled together and watched the end of the day. The beach was deserted apart from them and a little bird that was scratching at an empty shell, hoping that something edible was inside.

They had made three makeshift crosses out of weeds and sticks and planted them in a rock pool where the wildlife inside investigated the new additions to their home after deciding it was safe to come out of hiding.

"I'll miss them" Tifa said softly as she watched a little beetle go over to one of the crosses and began climbing it, "But life goes on, right?"

"Like you told Jessie" Cloud said, wrapping his arms around her torso and resting his head on her right shoulder, "You'll make sure their flowers are always fresh on their graves. They won't be forgotten"

Tifa had smiled and then told him she wanted to go to the hotel where they had booked their room for the night. The receptionist, Pearl had greeted them that morning but the old dear seemed to not recognise Tifa, and that was how she wanted it as she didn't fancy answering a bombardment of awkward questions.

Clouds credit card had thankfully worked at the hotel so they had a comfortable bed for the night. When they got to the warm room, Tifa's little concern about sleeping in well used beds came back to bite them in the backside.

"They clean the beds, Tifa" Cloud laughed, grasping her hand and pulling her down onto the bed, "C'mon; you don't want to sleep in the bathtub again do you?"

"No" Tifa said, "But you know my concern. I just don't like touching possibly soiled beds"

Cloud laughed, "If you want me to check every inch of this bed for you, I will"

Tifa frowned, "You're laughing at me"

"I am"

"Stop it"

"Only if you stop being silly and lay next to me. I promise the bed is clean"

She sighed and reluctantly laid down next to him, legs crossed at the ankles and her hands gently placed on her abdomen. Still with a smile, he cupped her face and kissed her softly, his thumb running gentle circles on her cheek. Grinning into the kiss, she raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to her, warming the kiss up. She pushed her tongue against his lips and he opened them and accepted her. Their tongues crashed into a fight for dominance that she won and in victory, she rolled their bodies over so that she was straddling his hips. He moved one hand to the back of her head and the other placed delicately on her hip.

Full of need, she began unbuttoning Clouds white shirt, starting at the top and slowly working her way down. He groaned when the last button was undone and her warm hands roamed and kneeled at his flesh, over his abdominal muscles and across his chest. She kissed him again and motioned with her hands, letting him know that she wanted the shirt off, _now_!

He complied, lifting his body up and shaking it off impatiently. "What about your dirty bed concerns?" he whispered, breaking from the kiss for a split second before Tifa slammed them together again.

"Not now" she practically growled, taking off her own shirt quickly and flinging it to the floor. She hungrily eyed his chest up and then lowered her head and kissed his stomach and moved upwards and up to his chest. He flung his head back and let out a little strangulated moan and she moved down again and reached the top of his slightly tented trousers. With a feral like grin, she took the zipper in between her teeth and pulled it down and with her nimble fingers unclasped the button and released some of his tension.

Another moan escaped his lips, his eyes unsure whether to clamp shut or remain open so they were half lidded. With one hand he lightly grasped her hair as the other clutched at the covers beneath him. With a little chuckle she moved up his body and pecked him on the lips. Impatient, he lifted his head up and forced her into another deep, hot yet tender kiss. He nipped at her lower lip and she smiled into it, letting his tongue dominate hers. She remained straddling him as she reached behind her, undid her bra and tore it away from her body where it met his shirt on the red carpet floor. They moaned at the same time and she grabbed his hand, the one that was clutching the covers and moved it so that he was caressing her left breast.

He moved his thumb across her pert nipple and a delighted shiver ran down her spine like sudden electricity. She gasped into his mouth and he used this to even further deepen their already intense kiss. Another shiver of pleasure rippled through her body and with the other hand, Cloud began massaging a kink spot with her hair. If she was truthful, hair playing was just as erotic as kisses and intimate touches.

Just as impatient as ever, she reached down and began undoing the button and zipper of her own trousers, the noise of the zip going down alerted Cloud who removed the hand from her hair and covered hers with it. She moved her hand away and he finished the job for her, wiggling her rear as she moved to slip her jeans over her bottom. Still straddling her lover, with a lot of shuffling she managed to remove her trousers where they were thrown to the floor. Her hands moved to his hips, and as he nibbled seductively at the skin on her neck, she proceeded to remove his body of any clothing, ridding him of his trousers and underwear in one go. He sucked in a deep breath of air as the slightly cold air hit his aching already erect manhood.

With a little chuckle, she moved her head so that her lips were from reach of her neck and she proceeded to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, over his bobbing Addams apple and across his broad chest. Tingles ran up and down his spine as her fully pink lips went further south, kissed around his navel and headed towards his eagerly awaiting member. With a cheeky glance at the man she loved, pink in the face and eyes half lidded with lust, she pecked the tip of his penis before taking the head of it into her mouth, gently gripping the base at the same time with her soft hand.

He took in a deep, sharp inhale of breath and harshly bit his lip, breaking the skin where a small line of black blood ran down his chin. He let out a groan as her skilled tongue lovingly caressed the tip of his manhood and at the same time, used her hand at the base, applying pressure where needed. She hummed as she slowly began taking in more of his length, the vibrations giving Cloud more intense pleasure. He didn't know where to put his hands, so one was gripping the bed sheets as the other was placed on the back of her head, almost guiding her to him. Eventually, she accommodated in her mouth as much of him as she could take. She smirked before she slowly withdrew her head, sucking at the skin as she did.

In answer, he grit his teeth together so that a load moan didn't erupt from his lips. If they were in his or her homes, then he would have permitted himself to moan out load, but since they were in a hotel, he held the majority of his noises back. Chuckling as she once again reached the tip, she lowered her head again, this time much quicker and continued the actions as her hand massaged where she couldn't reach with her lips. His fingers clasped into her hair tightly, but he loosened them instantly in case he hurt her. She didn't mind, as long as she was delivering him as much pleasure as she could.

Biting his already bruised lip, he held back all his moans and groans, her lips on him sending his mind into a craze. He didn't know what to think or do; all he knew was that he was feeling immense bliss and that he wanted more of it. His toes curled as her free arm caressed his thigh, and he had to bite his fist as her head bobbed up and down faster and harder.

He knew he wouldn't last long, her talented tongue and mouth quickly bringing him nearer to his climax. To warn her that he was about to unravel, he released his knuckles from his mouth and gave off a little –_hem hem_ – cough to bring her attention to him. Still with her lips around the symbol of his sex, she gazed up at him, eyes locked as she slowly, torturously continued what she was doing.

"I d-don't think I . . . I – ah, that I can hold on for m-much longer!" he stuttered out.

With a little popping sound, Tifa released his teased member from her mouth and slowly, seductively began to crawl over him.

"Oh no" she said softly as she hovered over him, "I'm not going to let you have all the fun, Cloud. I want to play too"

Still red in the face, he glanced up at her, like a trapped mouse would do with a cat that was just playing with them and smiled.

"Oh yes" he said softly as his hands travelled to her rear that was the only part of her body (or any of their bodies) that was still clothed, "Your turn".

He hooked his fingers around her underwear and slowly, delicately began to move them around her shapely rear until they were around her knees. Again, in the same awkward way she removed her trousers, her pants met them on the floor. Before he could move his hands so that he could return the favour, she had pinned his arms to the bed and set her mouth onto his.

He didn't care that her lips had not long been on his members only seconds before, he only cared that it was Tifa, and no matter what, he would always need and want her. He didn't want to overpower her with his strength, so he decided to remain pinned to the bed by her, wanting her to take control this time. She removed her mouth from his and began sucking at the skin of his neck. A hickie couldn't be formed on his hardened skin, but she tried her hardest anyway.

Giving a little frustrated grunt, she once again attacked his mouth, easily slipping her tongue into his and forcing it into a dominance battle that she gladly won. Both moaned into each other's mouths as she parted her legs even further and slowly impaled herself onto him. She broke the kiss as a loud gasp bubbled from her throat, her fingers digging into his pale skin. She bent her head and rested her forehead against his as she further lowered herself. Once she was completely filled, his manhood reaching places inside of her that she didn't know existed, she lifted her head and kissed him delicately.

He reached up with his left hand and brushed aside a strand of hair that was plastered to her slightly sweaty cheek. She nuzzled his hand and kissed it before he moved it away from her face. He picked up one of her hands and kissed each knuckle once before leaning up and kissed her on her willing lips.

"I love you" they both said once the kiss was broken. There was a moment silence until they both chuckled, their bodies rubbing against each other. Still with a grin on her face, she used her thumb to wipe away the left over blood that was on his chin, the tip of her thumb also receiving a kiss from his lips.

"Is this ok?" she whispered, eyes half lidded as she gazed down at him, "Do you want this?"

"Of course I do" he sighed, placing her hand over his chest, "If it could, I bet it would be beating at about a million miles an hour" he pause then added. "But are _you _sure that you want to do this?

She spread her fingers across his perfect chest and said softly, "What do you mean?"

He blinked twice then said, "You're not doing this to forget briefly about that happened this morning are you?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No. I'm making love to you because I love you"

"I know" he smiled, covering her hand with his, "But I won't like to think that you're doing this out of grief. I'll understand if you want to stop now"

She shook her head, "I'll admit that I would love to forget this morning for the time being, but believe me when I say that I'm not doing this just to have something to take my mind off of it. I'm doing this because I want you, because I love you and I need you"

He smiled softly and caressed her cheek with his palm, "I need you too" he whispered.

Smiling, she kissed him and she lifted her abdomen so that almost all of his length had left her entrance and then immediately, but gently pushed herself back down. Ripples ran up and down both of their bodies, moans escaping between their entwined lips.

His fingers on her hips dug in slightly as she raised herself up once again and then slammed back down with a little more strength and speed. His hand that was on her cheek moved down her neck, across her shoulder and slid down her side to rest on her hip, almost guiding her as she once again lifted up and then sat back down again, sheathing himself inside of her in perfect bliss.

Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst out of her chest in some sort of spectacular explosion. Her teeth ground together as she continued with her motions, pure ecstasy running through her bloodstream, causing her body to heat up further and encouraging her to go faster and harder, wanting and needing more.

"Gah!" she spluttered as Cloud's manhood hit places inside of her that made her cry out in pleasure, "Urh! Ah!"

Cloud's reply was a simple grunt from the back of his throat, his eyes watching her face, drinking in the erotic expressions she pulled as he hit her sweet spots. His eyes widened slightly as she picked up the pace, lifting up and down with such speed and strength that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Tifa" he whispered into her ear, and hearing him sweetly same her name in such a breathless manner, she cried out as orgasm overrode her sweaty body, her lips wordlessly mouthing his name, over and over again. Seeing her unravel before his eyes was enough for him to achieve satisfaction as well, releasing his load inside of her seconds after she cried out.

She flopped forward, resting her wet forehead on his chest; breathing deeply like she had just ran a marathon. He lifted up his torso and kissed her head, running his hand through her damp hair. Kissing the expanse of his soft chest, she lifted her face to look him straight in the eyes. He smiled sweetly and kissed her on her fully pouted lips.

The thing she said next was not the most . . . romantic thing in the world. "I can't believe we just had sex on a hotel bed . . ."

Cloud paused, blinked a couple of times then let out a roar of laughter. She frowned and sat up, balling her fists lightly on his chest. "Don't laugh at me; you know my paranoia about hotel beds"

Cloud sighed after finishing his laugh with a little awkward cough.

"Sorry babe" he said lightly, "I just found it funny, that's all"

Tifa pouted, hissing as she parted their bodies and lay beside him, exhausted and sweaty. He smiled fondly at her and pulled the bed covers over their naked forms. He lay down himself, facing her and watching as she fought off sleep. He caressed her cheek and with a little yawn, she shuffled closer to him and nuzzled her face into his neck, wrapping one arm around his waist lazily while the other was crammed between their bodies. Sighing, he planted his face into her hair and took in her scent that was unique to her. He couldn't name the scent but he felt calm and loved whenever he smelt it.

"Sleep" he whispered as she buried her face further into him, "We have another long journey tomorrow"

"Ove ou" she mumbled, her words muffled against his skin, but he understood what she had said. He kissed the top of her head and echoed them, "Love you, too".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I'm jealous of you, you know?"

"Why?" Cloud asked, lifting his head up from where he was zipping his jacket up. Just because he was a vampire didn't mean that he couldn't feel the cold. In Wutai it had begun snowing, a complete contrast in weather from the day before where it was almost unbearably hot.

They were in Wutai Airport, waiting for their plane to take them back to Midgar. It was almost six in the morning, the only plane they could get that day that had two free seats. Cloud, an early riser had booked them the seats online an hour before, so they had to quickly make their way to the airport, pay their tickets and then wait, surrounded by other awaiting passengers. As they talked, they kept their voices as low as they could so that they couldn't be overheard as Tifa was sat next to a woman listening to an audio book and a business looking man who was currently asleep, resting his dark haired head on his hand.

Tifa was currently sat on an uncomfortable chair and moaned at Cloud the moment he had come back from speaking to a woman at the desk. She had her arms crossed across her chest and she pouted up at him once he had reached where she was sat.

"I'm jealous because you can pay for whatever you want whenever you want. Look, if I needed to pay for a plane ride I would have to save up my wage months in advance whereas you, all you had to do was give them your credit card and _viola_, two plane tickets right away"

Cloud chuckled, "I've saved up my wage too. I've been saving my money for over three hundred years with nothing to spend it on. It's just been sat in my bank doing nothing until now"

"Yeah" she muttered, looking around and hoping no one heard Cloud say he was saving up for three hundred years. "I guess being a 'loan shark' gets you a lot of money".

"Yeah" Cloud yawned, stretching his arms up in the air and cracking his back, "Being my own boss is great. Zack pays himself and Vincent doesn't ask for much so therefore my employees don't require a lot from me"

"Is that all?" she asked, "Including you, you only have three people running your company?"

"Yup" Cloud grinned, "It started out as a family business, just Zack and me, but as time went on we needed more help so when we met Vinnie who needed a bit of cash, we employed him. Then Zack left so it was just Vincent and me until Zack came back and announced himself as co-boss . . . erm, I'm just rambling aren't I?"

"A little" Tifa admitted, wrapping her coat further around her torso. "How long have you known Vincent? You seem rather close"

Cloud let out a little whistle, "A while" he said, "He's older than me but not by much I think. You know, I've never asked him how old he was or how he was turned into a vampire! The only think he's said was that he was turned after Sephiroth but before Seph announced himself as Vampire hea-"

"Sshh" Tifa hissed, moving her hand up and down, palm to the floor in a motion telling Cloud to keep his tone low, "Don't use that word so loosely here. People will overhear you"

"What word?" Cloud snickered, "Oh, you mean **vampire**!"

Tifa cringed as Cloud almost yelled out the last word. Other than a few odd looks and the sleeping man next to her snorting in his slumber, nothing else happened. No powerful vampire appeared out of nowhere to punish Cloud and no one jumped up accusing him of being a vampire. In fact, almost immediately things continued like no one had yelled out the name of a horror book creature.

"Look, no one's bothered" Cloud said as Tifa's beating heart went back to a normal rhythm, "I could cover myself in hair and dance around singing '_look at me, I'm a werewolf, ah-woo!'_ and no one would care. Sure, the police would lock me up for being crazy but no one will be suspicious"

"But still" Tifa muttered, trying to fight away images of a naked Cloud covered in thick blond hair, dancing around her and singing in a good baritone voice, "Just keep your voice low, alright?"

"Yes mother" Cloud smiled, rocking back and force on his heels, hands deep in his jacket pockets and a smirk on his lips. Tifa shook her head and looked at her fingernails, thinking that as soon as she got home, she was going to give herself a good old-fashioned manicure.

. . . Home . . .

She couldn't wait to get back. At last, things were going back to some sort of normalness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"First I want to go to Aeriths flower shop and second, before we go into the shop I want you to text Zack"

Cloud looked up from where he was opening the driver's door of his car, having left it in the airport car park before they left for Wutai. "Why and why?"

"You need to ask Zack what excuse he gave Aerith for my disappearance" Tifa replied, getting into the passenger seat and shutting the door. "And I also want to pick up three bunches of roses, I sure you don't _need _to ask why"

Cloud nodded, knowing right away that the next thing she was going to ask was if they could detour to the graveyard before going home. She wanted to lay flowers down for Biggs, Jessie and Wedge, sticking to her last promise to the young girl who sacrificed her life twice for Tifa.

He sat down, took his phone out and texted Zack, '_Back_ _in Midgar, what did you tell Aerith about us being away?_' He had just started the engine up when they reply came back, making Cloud frown whilst reading up, not happy that Zack couldn't at least text using normal words and capitals to begin names with, _'Nuffin about u but I told aerith that tifa was away for a few days doing sum sort of policing course. I'll let u 2 think of the rest'_, he ended it with a little smiley face. He showed the message to Tifa who just nodded, thinking of some story to go with Zack's excuse for her absence.

In silence they headed to Aeriths shop, hoping that the woman wasn't working that day so that she didn't ask awkward questions about the flowers they were about to purchase.

Thankfully, she wasn't in, a young man with long silver hair was leaning against the counter, filling out a crossword puzzle that was in the newspaper that was in front of him. He looked up when they entered and gave them a half bothered smile before looking down and continuing his puzzle. If this was the man named Yazoo, then Tifa was glad that he had 'dumped' Aerith so that she could now go out with Zack who at least had manners.

"Roses" Cloud said, going to a corner of the shop that held all shapes and colours of the mentioned flower. Reaching up, she grabbed three different coloured bunches – red, blue and yellow.

"Red for Wedge, blue for Biggs and yellow for Jess since she was a tomboy like me and would haunt me if I dared give her pink" Tifa told Cloud as she went over to the counter to pay.

Not even with a simple hello, Yazoo put the total into the till and asked for the correct amount in cash. Cloud paid for half of the total, wanting to pay a little respect to the three deceased people that were close to Tifa.

As predicted, when they go got back into the car, Tifa had asked if they could go straight to the graveyard before going home. She had a sombre look on her face, so he kissed her on the temple to maybe help make her feel better. She gave him a small smile but said nothing, clutching the flowers to her chest like they were her lifeline. They drove in complete silence, Cloud not knowing what to say and Tifa not wanting to say anything, her thoughts were on the three that they had lost forever. She had been through grieving for them once and now she was doing it again, only this time, none of them would surprise her by revealing that they were alive like last time she was at their graves. They parked just outside the large church and got out of the car, Cloud swiftly going to her side and helping her out. He locked the car and put an arm around her shoulder in the hopes of comforting her. She gave him a little timid smile and together they walked to the side of the church that led to the back where the graveyard was.

In silence they made their way to the other side of the graveyard, towards the three white headstones that were placed side by side, the flowers scattered around them all old and falling apart, even Jessie's blue teddy was looking a little worn out. They both knelt down where Tifa (whose shaking hand was covered by Clouds), put a bunch of roses in front of each headstone.

"Last time I was here, Jessie came out of nowhere and tried to kill me" Tifa said softly after a few moments silence, "She would have succeeded until she realised she couldn't do it" she looked tiredly up at her partner and said, "So would that class as three times she's saved my skin?"

With a soft smile, he tightly embraced her and laid his cheek on the top of her head. He didn't answer her, not really sure what to say, so he remained silent. She snaked her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, noting not for the first time that she felt no heartbeat under his skin.

This was the first time that she was a little freaked out about not feeling his heartbeat, remembering that he too was technically dead. His heart, along with Biggs, Jessie's and Wedges would never thump again. For a moment, her mind thought up pictures of Cloud dead, Cloud as the one broken and beaten and her stomach tightened. She wouldn't be able to bear it, wouldn't be able to fight on. She grasped at his shirt, wanting to feel, needing to know that he was still there with her. He was, he was holding onto her in a loving embrace, not letting go until she felt she needed to move.

"No need to hold on so tight" he whispered into her hair, making her think that he could read her mind, "I'm not going anywhere"

"But you will someday" she whispered back, her voice barely audible. "We can't stay like this forever. I'll grow old and you won't. We'll have to part someday but I don't want it to happen. Why does it have to happen? I know I said I'll enjoy our short years together but in reality, I think it will break me the moment we split. I love you, Cloud, I love you so much. Please don't leave me"

"I'm not leaving" he said, making her look into his eyes, "Got that? I'm not leaving you, Tifa.

"Someday you will"

"Yes" he said, wiping her eyes that she didn't know were releasing tears, "Yes someday we must part. But for now, I'm going nowhere, alright?"

She nodded shakily and smushed her wet face back into his shirt, clinging onto him for life.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You're crying!" Aerith chuckled, prodding Zacks cheek delicately as more tears escaped his eyes. He used the heels of his hands to quickly wipe them away and turned to his girlfriend who also had tears in her eyes, but hers were not released.

"It's a sad film" he admitted, wiping the rest of the wetness away, "When you said it was sad I didn't think I'd end up as a blubbering mess!"

Aerith smiled and switched the television off as the film credits rolled up the screen as an emotional piece of music played. "Man up" she joked, "Real men don't cry at chick flicks"

"Oh, am I not man enough for you?" he laughed, grabbing her sides gently and flipped her underneath him. Not in a sexual way, more in a fun way. She laughed and linked her arms around his neck.

"You're more than enough for me" she said softly, arching her neck up and kissing his lips fully.

He sighed into the kiss and pushed his tongue against her lips, asking permission for entry. His request was granted and she parted her lips and her tongue almost egged his to reach inside. He did as commanded and soon they were pulled flush against each other in a tight embrace that never seemed to come undone. But eventually, the need for air made Aerith part them and lay her head fully against the sofa.

"I love you" she whispered, knowing how much he liked to hear her say it. He beamed and nuzzled her neck with his face, placing gentle kisses to her skin and smelling her intoxicating flowery scent.

"Ditto" he mumbled against her jugular, "I love me too"

"Oh you're terrible" she laughed, "You say the most darnest things, Zackary Fair"

"I'm only pulling your leg" he smirked, leaning up and looking her square in the face, her emerald eyes sparkling and drawing him in, "Aerith Gainsborough, I love you more than anything in this world, in the known universe and there's a lot of things out there that I really do love"

"Ditto" she smiled, repeating what he had said just moments before.

Zack let out a roaring laugh, all sadness from the film washing from his body and being filled with love for her. He honestly couldn't believe his luck. All his life, his three hundred years forty-two years of living, and not once had he met a woman as amazing and as beautiful as the woman who was gazing up at him with so much warmth and trust. He believed that as soon as he gave up his humanity to become a vampire, he believe that he would be eternally damned, a cursed life with no resolution. But here, Aerith, proved to him how wrong he was. How could something so beautiful be a curse?

But then he remembered. She would die and he would not. Whether it be ten years or a hundred, Aerith would eventually leave this world and once again, Zack will be left alone. Usually with relationships, he never got close to woman for that very reason, but with Aerith, it was different. The other women were just flings that meant nothing, but Aerith was none of them. She didn't mean nothing to him; in fact she was his everything.

If felt like living your whole life with nothing then as soon as you have what you need, you think 'how on earth did I get along without it?' Aerith was that. She had only been in his life for a few moments and already he didn't think he could ever let her go. Sure she would age and die but love . . . love never died. Even if this woman, this beautiful, glorious woman was taken away from him, her love would still remain with him, forever.

He smiled warmly down at her and gave her a quick, meaningful kiss full of deep emotions that he couldn't say in worlds. Emotions he hoped that she could see, that she could _feel_. They broke apart and just gazed at each other lovingly until they were interrupted by the sound of Zack's phone vibrating where it sat on the coffee table.

"I swear down" Zack grumbled, sitting up, "If that's someone I owe money to, I'm going to give them an earful . . . oh it's a text from . . . Angeal" he bit his lip, not liking that he had to lie to Aerith as he opened up Cloud's text message. He read it through twice and replied promptly, wanting his attention back on Aerith as soon as possible. As soon as he replied (ending the text message with a smiley face, knowing how much Cloud hated text speech and everything associated with it), he turned his phone off and placed it back onto the table.

"What did he want?" Aerith asked as he cuddled up to her side. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"Just asking if I could pick up some bread on my way back" he said, his stomach bubbling due to the second lie in a row.

"Tell him to get it himself" Aerith huffed. "You do all of his shopping"

Zack giggled, admittedly a bit girlishly and snuggled closer. "I don't mind" he yawned, "He gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go. He's my best buddy so I'd do anything for him"

"Bromance" Aerith chuckled, "Kinda like me and Tifa, called sismance"

"Sismance?" Zack laughed, "Not heard that before"

"You're not the only one that's good with words" she said, planting a kiss on the top of his head, "So this date tonight? Where are we going? I would love to go to the park for a midnight stroll. I don't fancy going anywhere fancy to eat"

"If you want a romantic stroll in the park then we'll go for a romantic stroll in the park" Zack said, sitting up properly and holding her hand, "Whatever you want, I'll go with almost anything"

"Yeah, let's go to the park" Aerith smiled, "I haven't been there for a while. The last time I was there was with Cloud"

"You went on a date with my brother?" Zack asked, eyebrow raised.

Aerith gasped, "No, not like that! He took me to the pictures when Tifa was away for a few days and afterwards we just went for a walk and fed the ducks bread. There was nothing romantic within it, just friendship"

"I was joking, babe" Zack smiled, grabbing her head and holding her in a soft embrace against his shoulder, "I know nothing like that has ever happened between you two. He's too obsessed with Tifa to think of another woman and really, even if there was something going on between you two, you wouldn't stay together for long because _you_ wouldn't be able to resist _me_. Seriously, who would choose my little brother over me?"

"I love you but you can be rather arrogant" Aerith laughed, "And I mean that in the nicest way possible"

Zack laughed and took a sip of his drink that had been made before the film had started, now after an hour and a half and the film was long finished, the once piping hot drink had gone stone cold. He winced when the chill of it hit his tongue, but he drank it anyway, since it was made by Aerith, and everything Aerith did was amazing.

After the last swallow, he put the empty mug back on its coaster and was about to ask if she wanted to watch another film when the sound of the door opening stopped him. They both looked at each other and within seconds, Tifa closely followed by Cloud came into the living room.

"Morning" Tifa smiled, like she hadn't even been away, more like she had just woken up and walked in on them.

"You're back" Aerith said a little angrily.

Tifa noted the not so happy tone and said, "What's up? We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

"No" Aerith grunted, "I'm just angry that you didn't tell me personally that you were going away for a few days and that I had to hear it off Zack who heard it off Cloud. You could have at least text me that you were going away."

"Look I'm sorry" Tifa said, "But we were told that we were going somewhere that we had to go to immediately. We weren't allowed phones with us so I asked Cloud who gave me lift to the police station to let you know. I didn't even have time to come back and get a change of clothes so obviously I didn't have time to tell you all about it"

"And I didn't have your number" Cloud added, "And I've been busy so when Zack said he was going to meet you I asked him to pass on Tifa's message for me. If I had your number I would have told you personally"

Aerith huffed and crossed her arms, "Still. I would have at least liked to have known straight from you, Tifa"

"I know" Tifa smiled, knowing that the others anger now was just a show, "Next time I disappear I'll let you know at once"

"Make sure that you do" Aerith said, letting a little smile shine through her forced downturned lips. Then putting on an '_I don't want to know but I should ask' _voice when really, she did want to know, she asked, "So where was it that you went and what did you do there?"

"A camp for police training" Tifa said, sitting on the sofa as Cloud sat at her feet on the floor since there were no more seats available, "They needed to know that officers were still physically fit to continue. I passed right away so that's why I came home earlier than expected. I phoned Cloud who said he'd pick me up and drop me off home" she then smirked and asked, "And you _two_? What have you been up to?"

Aerith blushed and said, "Nothing really. Zack was working yesterday so we couldn't go on a date . . . but we are tonight so I need to speak to you personally in private"

"I think that's our cue to leave" Zack grinned, talking to Cloud, "When women want to speak in private, it means that the men should vacate"

"You don't have to go" Aerith pleaded, grabbing hold of Zack's sleeve as he stood up.

"I'll be here in a few hours to pick you up for our date" Zack smiled, bending down and giving her a quick kiss, "I don't _want _to leave you but I have errands to see to before I pick you up"

"Ok" Aerith sighed, letting go as Cloud stood up. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Tonight" he grinned, kissing her cheek. He turned to his brother and said, "I need a lift home"

Cloud frowned, "No hello or please?" he said, "And if I made you walk?"

"Oh Cloudy" Zack laughed, pinching his brother's cheeks, "Is that the way you speak to your older brother?"

"Stop it" Cloud growled playfully, pushing his brothers hands away, "Fine, I'll give you a ride home only if you stop doing that"

"Oh" Zack pouted, raising his hands again but getting them instantly shoved aside, "But it's so much fun"

Both girls giggled and if Cloud could he would have punched Zack for embarrassing him in front of them. Sure he was the younger brother but that didn't give the elder permission to humiliate him. He glared at Zack who just continued to smile dopily.

"Come on then" he said to the ebony haired man, quickly giving a swift kiss to his girlfriend, "if you're not in the car in two minutes I'm leaving"

"I'm right behind you" Zack smiled, turning to Aerith and adding, "See you soon, beautiful"

Aerith smiled and said, "See you soon, handsome" back to him.

Once both males had left the house, they got into Clouds car and after Zack put the music up full blast, they set off. It didn't take Zack long to pull up the subject.

"So, how did it go with your little rescue mission?"

"It was a complete failure" Cloud sighed, "We got to them alive but as we were leaving, they were caught and killed. We tried our best but in the end, it wasn't good enough"

"Tifa must be really upset" Zack muttered.

"She is" Cloud replied, "She's putting on a smile on the outside, but inside she's completely devastated. But I think now that she's back home, she'll lighten up a bit. No one can be down when around Aerith"

"That's true" Zack smiled, "Aerith sort of just lights up any room she's in"

"So you two are going on a date tonight?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah" Zack said, "We were supposed to go on one yesterday but something with worked popped up so we had to cancel"

"Well, I hope you have a good time"

"Thanks" Zack nodded as they stopped in front on Angeals house. "I think Ang might be out this afternoon so do you want to come inside for a drink or something?"

Cloud shook his head, "Nah, I'm just gunna head home and put my feet up. Failing a rescue mission sure is hard work"

Zack laughed as he got out of the car. "I bet it does. Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it"

"No problem" Cloud said, "Not like I had a choice"

Zack pouted again, "You make it sound like you don't want to have me in your car"

Cloud chuckled, "I'm not going to answer that. Right, I'm off, have fun tonight and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for work"

"Work?" Zack groaned playfully, "Now that you're back, the 'office' doesn't need two bosses there, right?"

Cloud arched a brow and said with a smile, "Goodnight Zack. Like I said, bright an early"

"Yeah, yeah" Zack smiled, "Bright and early, I hear ya. Good night".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, something private?" Tifa asked, sitting next to her best friend. She noticed that the older woman was sporting a large red blush and was staring at her pink shoes that were scuffing at the floor. Sighing, she took Aeriths hand into hers and said, "Is there something wrong because if there is, you can tell me!"

"It's about my date with Zack" Aerith whispered shyly, "I . . . I think I'm ready. No, I_ know_ I'm ready!"

Tifa blinked, "Ready? Ready for what?"

"_Going all the way_, as you call it" Aerith said, "I . . . I was thinking of bringing him back here and bringing the subject up, so that's why I need to talk to you privately"

Tifa grinned, "Aerith, we've already had this discussi-"

"I know" Aerith interrupted, "So that's why I need you to make yourself scarce tonight"

"Tonight?" Tifa asked, "Sure, I can go to Clouds tonight. But, are you positive?"

"Absolutely" Aerith said, looking into her friend's eyes directly, "I know I'm ready and I know I want it to be Zack to be my first! I don't know what it is but I completely trust him. If it's going to be anyone, I want it to be him"

"Well, I have no problems if you don't" Tifa smiled, "Sure, I'll leave you the house tonight. If you need protection, I have some condoms in my bottom drawer in my bedside cabinet". Although she knew that Zack, like Cloud, couldn't get anyone pregnant, she still felt obliged to make sure her best friend was completely safe. She trusted Zack, but if he gave her friend some sort of sexual disease, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Zack was most probably clean of everything but as they say - safety first. Yep, hypocritical Tifa was back with a vengeance.

"Thanks" Aerith almost squeaked.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How do I look?" Zack asked, standing in front of the hallway mirror, looking himself up and down to make sure he appeared perfect. No hair was out of line and his clothes had no creases or dirt on them. Sure it was just a walk in the park, but Aerith couldn't be seen walking with someone who didn't look the part. So that was why he had chosen to wear a suit. Sure he wasn't wearing a tie and the first three buttons of his shirt were undone, but hey, it _was_ just a walk.

Angeal looked at his younger companion and said, "Why are you asking me? Yesterday you told me I had no sense of fashion when I wore that shirt I had on"

"I'm no fashion guru either but even I knew that that shirt had to go" Zack grinned, combing his already perfect hair. "So I'll have you know that last night, I fished it out of the dirt laundry pile and burnt it. I'm not cruel enough to have you seen wearing it again in public"

Angeal frowned, "I knew I smelt burning last night but I didn't think-"

"So" Zack interrupted, "Do I look presentable?"

The elder sighed and said, "Sure, if you want to be seen making a half-arsed effort"

Zack shrugged, "No matter what you say, I think I look great"

A dark shadow could almost be seen covering Angeals face, "Then why ask my opinion?"

"Ok I'm off" Zack grinned, not answering, "I'm taking your car so I hope you have nowhere else to go tonight. Who am I kidding; you never have anywhere to go"

"Get out of this house this instant" Angeal growled as Zack laughed. It was always fun to wind up the elder.

"I'm going; I'm going" Zack beamed, "Later"

He left the house and took in a deep unneeded breath of cool air. The night was perfect, not a cloud in the sky, just the stars and the almost full moon, thankfully. Nothing else could be perfect; he knew it was going to be a good night. Just him, Aerith and the sky. Nothing could make this day bad.

Just as he was about to open the car door, his phone rang. Without even checking who was calling, he flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

_Pirates of the Caribbean music in background as I write FTW XD_

_Hope sexi times and Zerith sweetness makes up for the uber lateness of this chapter :P_

_Keza xXx_

_P.S. I know this is random, but I've been reading through my older chapters and I think no one noticed that I put Squall and Rinoa from FFVIII in chapter 6. Not by name but by appearance. If ya want, you can go back and see if you can spot them, they're only mentioned in one sentence. XD_


	34. Minus

**Lockhart007**

_Dreading this chapter . . . _

_Note- second half of the chapter is written in 1__st__ person format :)_

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

After a surprise visit to his house, Cloud and Tifa were happily sat on his sofa, watching TV and eating junk food. She hadn't even called him to let him know that she was staying the night. She had just came over with a bag of overnight clothes and said that she needed to stay the night because Aerith wanted the house to herself that night. Cloud happily let her in and even carried her bag upstairs to his room while she made herself comfortable on the couch, TV remote in hand.

They were watching some kind of game show where the current contestant was getting asked very easy questions and getting most of the wrong, leading Tifa to shout at the screen and yell out the correct answers. Obviously the contestant could not hear her because he still continued to get the answers incorrect.

"C'mon!" Tifa screamed, on the edge of the sofa, large bag of cheesy nachos in her hands, "Everyone knows the answer is Junon!"

The contestant screwed his face up tightly then nervously said, "Cosmo Canyon?"

A deep sound, indicating that his answer was incorrect went off and the crowd groaned, forcing the all too happy presenter to tell the poor man the correct answer. "I'm sorry but the correct answer is Junon!"

"I told you!" Tifa screamed, acting like the man was in the very room, "I said Junon!"

"Tifa" Cloud yawned, "He can't hear you. Please stop shouting"

Tifa huffed and then sat more comfortably on the couch, resting her head on his arm that was draped around the top of the chair. "Sorry" she mumbled, shoving a nacho into her mouth, "But even school children know that question"

Cloud chuckled, "I personally thought it was Mideel"

"No you didn't!" Tifa laughed, shoving a nacho into Clouds yawning mouth. He coughed for a second, chewed and then swallowed deeply. "You're not tired are you?"

"A little" he admitted, "I was up most of last night booking our tickets and I've been nonstop working all today. When you came around, I'd only been back for about ten minutes myself. So, why does Aerith want the house to herself?"

Tifa shook her head, "Uh-huh, I'm saying nothing. That's between us girls"

Cloud pouted, "Fine. Don't tell me. I didn't want to know in the first place"

Tifa laughed, "Sure". She looked back to the television screen where a new contestant was playing but was just as useless as the one before, "The answer is red you idiot!"

Cloud smiled and closed his eyes but opened them instantly as a slow, piano themed tune cut through the air. He looked at Tifa who placed the bag of nachos aside and rummaged through her pocket until she found her phone. She answered it and put it to her ear. "Hello? Aerith, what's up? . . . Calm down . . . yeah he's here, you want to speak to him? Well, ok"

She glanced at him and held out her phone, "Aerith wants to talk to you" she said.

He lifted an eyebrow and took the phone from Tifa's hand. "Yes?" he said into it.

"_Cloud_!" he heard Aerith screech, forcing him to pull the phone away from his ear before pressing it back, "_I need to ask you something!_"

"What?"

"_Have you heard from Zack? It's just that he was supposed to be here half an hour ago and he's not answering any of my calls or texts! I was hoping you would know where he is?"_

"No, I don't" Cloud replied, covering his other ear to block out the sound of the game show, "He's supposed to be with you"

"_Well he's not!"_ she spluttered, a little squeak ending the sentence.

"And he's not answering your calls or texts? Well maybe he's stuck in traffic and can't reply or because he has two phones, one personal and one for work. If you only have his personal phone number and he's picked up his work one by accident, it explains why he's not answering you"

"_Could you give me his other number please_?"

"Can't do that but I'll call it myself on your behalf, alright?"

"_Ok, thank you Cloud. Please let me know if you get in touch with him, I'm really worried"_

"Don't be" Cloud said, smiling, "He won't deliberately avoid you"

"_Ok, thanks. Bye_"

He hung up and passed Tifa's phone back to her. She opened her mouth to say something but he held up a finger, asking for her to be silent as he dug his own mobile phone out of his trouser pocket and flipped it open, scrolling down the phonebook names until he got one labelled _Zack (work)_.

He pressed call, held it to his ear and waited. After a few moments of ringing, Zack's voice answered, but it was his answerphone telling him to leave a message. He waited for the beep and said, "Zack, you have to call Aerith right away". He hung up and scrolled around again until he got one named _Angeal (home)_.

It was answered almost instantly, "Hello, Angeal Hewley speaking"

"Angeal, its Cloud" Cloud said, "Listen, is Zack there?"

"No, he left at about-" he paused, probably checking his watch, "- forty-five minutes ago to meet up with some girl. Why do you ask?"

"I've had a call from the girl and apparently he's not turned up and he's not answering any calls either"

"He's not?" Angeal said. He paused again and said lowly, "Cloud, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking" Cloud sighed, his stomach tightening as he spoke, "That's he's gone. He's done it before but, I don't think he would just leave, not before at least telling us that he was going or at least break up with his girlfriend beforehand"

"I agree" Angeal said, "Listen, he took my car so if you're not busy you should look around for him. I'll stay here just in case he comes back and we'll let each other know if there's any news, ok?"

Cloud frowned, wanting to tell Angeal that he certainly was busy but fear and anger over Zack going AWOL made him say, "Alright. If he turns up at yours make sure you give him an arse kicking"

Angeal chuckled, "Likewise"

Angeal hung up and Cloud, closing his phone, stood up. He looked down at Tifa who was silent and said, "Zack's not turned up for his date with Aerith. We can't get hold of him so I'm going for a Zack-hunt"

"I'll come with you" Tifa said, stumbling to get up.

"No" Cloud smiled, leaning down and giving her a kiss as she sat back down, "I need you to stay here and let me know if he turns up. If he does, call me then send him to Aerith, she sounded pretty worried"

"Ok" Tifa nodded, "I can't believe he's stood her up!"

Cloud frowned and said, "Don't worry. When I get hold of him I'm dragging him to Aerith weather he likes it or not"

Tifa smiled, gave him a kiss then continued to watch the game show that she had lost interest in. The second contestant continued to get questions incorrect and was eventually booted off.

Cloud grabbed his jacket, picked up his car keys and left the house, locking the door before he went to get into his car.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Forty-five minutes earlier_

"Hello?" I said, finally opening the car door and sitting in the seat. I don't have time to answer calls, Aerith is waiting for me.

"Hello" the voice replied, "I'm calling on behalf of my brother, Marc Elm. I believe he is a customer of yours?"

I blinked, vaguely remembering the man who became my first customer on my return. Black hair and brown eyes, wanted ten thousand Gil to pay someone else off. "Yeah, I remember him" I answered.

"Ah good. I wanted to let you know that my brother wants to settle the final payment for tonight"

"Ah listen, tonight is not a good time for me" I replied, frowning as I closed the car door and stuck the key into the ignition. Geez, all work no play.

"It will only take five minutes of your time, Sir" the man replied politely. Sir? "We just want to settle our debt with you and leave it at that. My brother will be out of your hair and you'll get your money"

I sighed, fingering the steering wheel and adjusted the seat, man, Ang has long legs. I looked at my watch, thinking about telling him that tomorrow would be a better time but he continued, "Please, I'm currently in the Loveless building, you know, the one that's only half built?"

I knew where it was, it was on the way to Aeriths. I could go see this guy, get my money and pick up Aerith just in time and with more money in my wallet. Sure it was the businesses' money but I didn't pay myself this week. With a smile I said, "Alright, but make it quick. If you're wasting my time then things will get ugly, kid". Calling him kid was my way of making myself sound older and important.

There was a pause until the man said, "Excellent, I'll be waiting with your money on the eighth floor. See you soon, Sir". Sir again?

We hung up at the same time and I threw my phone (my work one, I carry both of them just in case) onto the front passenger seat with my personal phone and set off, taking a little detour as I went. Even if I was a few minutes late, I'm sure Aerith would forgive me. Sweet, beautiful Aerith. I've only been away from you for a few hours but already I miss you. I know I sound like a sap but that is what you do to me, Aerith!

Why is it that when you need to be somewhere fast, all street lights go red when you approach and never turn green for ages? Because that is what is happening to me right now. When I'm not in a rush, all of the lights are green but right now, they're all red. I look at my watch that says ten to seven and I'm thinking '_I am so going to be late'. _Maybe I should send Aerith a text telling her I'm going to be late? Nah, I'll make sure I'm there in time for her. I was brought up to never keep a lady waiting.

I turn down the street where they were constructing the new Loveless building that I've heard is going to be a bank/call centre or something.

I laugh as I get out of the car. Typical, I'm getting my money in a soon to be bank so therefore I'm their first unofficial customer so I pretend to cut an imaginary strip of ribbon with my fingers as I lock the car, not bothering to park it somewhere in the shadow since I won't be staying long; I'm just getting my Gil then leaving.

There's no lifts when I enter the building, just gaps where they're going to be placed but there are already sets of stairs leading up and down. Apart from a few rails, there's nothing at the edges of the floor to stop people falling to the ground, the place is still just all metal work with a few concrete walls. Eighth floor, nearly there.

I look around as I walk. Plain walls of light greys and tainted white, the floor still concrete with numbers and letters spray painted onto it. The gaps in the walls show where doors are going to be placed and the outside, where there's only a rail, stands platforms so that the work men (and women) can build outside. The sky is a perfect sapphire blue, no clouds just stars, exactly the same as when I left the house. The streetlamps outside are the only source of light that is entering this building, but thankfully I don't need it.

I count as I go; I'm currently on the seventh floor. One more fleet of steps and then I'm done. As I start climbing, I see artificial lights flickering, probably from torches rather than candles. So they are here, they're not just pulling my leg. I reach the top and I'm faced with about ten people, all wearing dark clothes with only their faces visible, some with balaclavas covering everything but their eyes. As I step closer, I see that they're all glaring at me with anger. What have I done to anger these men?

"So, who's Marc Elm?" I say calmly, emotionlessly. Does it really take ten men to hand over some cash?

"He's not here" one pipes up, the voice I recognise as the one who I talked to on the phone. "But I'm his brother, Jeff"

I turn to Jeff, he's not wearing a balaclava but he's still wearing a turtleneck jumper and woolly hat, looking like he's about to rob a bank. He has brown eyes and I can see strands of dark red hair poking from under his hat. He looks like the youngest of the group, late twenties at the most.

I watch as Jeff shuffles from one foot to the other. Impatient I say, "So Jeff, I'm here for my money"

"You're getting no money" another snaps, his narrowed blue eyes the only thing of his visible to me.

I chuckle, "Oh really? C'mon boys, let's stop playing games. You either have my money or you don't"

"We told yeh!" a dark skinned man growls in an accent I cannot place, "We git no Gil fer yeh!"

I cross my arms and say nothing, looking around at all of them in turn. It's just then that I notice in one of the men's hands is a crowbar, its black surface glinting weakly in the torchlight.

"Oh I get it" a smirk, holding back a laugh, "You're going to beat me to a bloody pulp and force me to get rid of your debt in return for my life" I tut and shake my head, "Sorry, no can do guys. If you leave now, I'll forget all about you about to threaten me and let you leave with your lives, ok?"

Jeff grins, "We're not leaving. I'm on an errand from my big brother. He called me to get rid of his loan shark. I'm afraid I can't let you leave here breathing". I don't breathe anyway.

"You were much politer on the phone" I say, inspecting my fingernails. Dirty. I should scrape out the dirt before going to Aerith's. "You called me Sir. I've never been called Sir before unless you count _please be quiet Sir, you're disturbing the peace_"

"Yeh think this funny?" the dark skinned man snaps, "You think we not serious?"

"He's making a mockery out of us" another yelps. I don't see who spoke as I'm trying to use one nail to get dirt out of another. Seriously, if they knew who they were threatening, they would run away fast. I'm not like Vincent, who has some sort of evil devil living inside of him, ready to come out when needed, but I'm still a vampire. Things can and will get nasty if I want it to. But if I did I wouldn't because I'd get my suit in a mess.

"This is so cliché" I grunt, "You're not even attempting to sound scary. You're the worst hitmen I've ever encounted, and trust me, I've faced a few in my time"

"Shut up" Jeff shouts, raising his own weapon which turns out to be a wooden baseball bat, "Or we'll-"

He stops talking as I let out a yawn, covering my mouth with my hand. When I finish, I wave my hand at him and say, "Sorry. Go on, what were you about to say?"

"Bastard!" the man nearest to me screams, lifting a metal pipe over his head and making his way towards me. I blink slowly and don't even attempt to dodge him, I let him crack the pipe across my skull. My head is forced to the side and pain instantly begins pounding. With the force, I accidently bite my tongue and as a line of blood drips down my chin, I turn to my attacker and watch his horror as I each out and grab him around his neck. He drops his now dented pipe in fear as I lift him up into the air, my fingers clenching tightly around his throat. He attempts to dig his fingers into my skin, trying to pry my hand from around his neck. I'm blinded by anger, feeling that my eyes are glowing green. I'm glaring at the man whose struggling to breathe, but since I'm zoned out, I don't notice the crowbar hitting the back of my head until I feel the pain of it. If I were human, I'd be dead by now.

Out of shock, I drop the man to the floor where he lands awkwardly and begins to desperately gasp for air, my finger marks red on his skin. I turn to my other attacker and as I watch him raise his weapon again, another two blows hit my side. I yelp in agony, not expecting the double blows. I glance around and realise I've been hit by both a pipe and a knife, the blade still in my flesh, the handle sticking out of my side like a deadly, weird flag. Black blood spurts from my wound, staining my shirt and jacket. Damn, so much for trying to stay clean!

I feel rage that I've never felt before. Before I can think, my instincts take over and my hand shoots out and takes the face of one of the men and I clamp down, crushing his facial features together, one of my fingers sticking into his now bleed eye socket. He screams in pain, his lips splitting, his one remaining eye bulging and his nose bending and merging with his left cheek.

I'm forced to let go as another knife embeds itself into my right shoulder. I turn again and see that they're all surrounding me, weapons raised in defence, some of them with fear in their eyes, now only realising how much of a fearsome opponent I am.

"Now lads" I say, "Can't we just settle this over a nice cup of tea?"

As an answer, one of them cracks something hard and metallic across my back, forcing me to fall forwards. Before I can regain my footing, they're all attacking at once. The blows from the crowbars and pipes striking my body and making me yelp, knifes stabbing me over and over again, their blades cutting through my hardened skin and causing more blood to be released from my body.

I hit the floor, their feet now joining the attack, hitting where they can reach. I curl up in defence, protecting my head with my arms. More blows and stabs litter my body, my clothes being torn in the process. Oh Gaia, is this the end? Is this true death? I'll never see my brother or Aerith again.

Cloud . . . Aerith . . .

No!

It can't end here! I'll fight, I'll fight for them. I need to laugh and joke with Cloud, have Aeriths sweet lips upon mine, one more time. I've that's not worth fighting for, then I don't know what is.

Ignoring the blistering pain that is covering my entire body, I crawl to my feet. The attack stops momentarily, they're probably shocked that I'm still able to move. I stand up straight, my eyes shut as I stretch out my body and limbs. Boy do my arms and legs hurt. My abdomen feels like it's been through a shredder, I bet it doesn't look pretty.

I open my eyes and I see red. Pure, angry red. The men, they no longer have faces. They're just objects standing in my way. They need to be disposed of if I'm to see my loved ones again. Their lives are nothing compared to Cloud and Aeriths. The only people I really care about. Sure I care for Angeal and Tifa too but in reality, its Cloud and Aerith only that I'm fighting for.

With unnatural speed, I force my body onto the nearest object, a terrified scream reaching my ears as my vampire teeth rip out his throat, the scream cutting mid-way. Blood . . . warm, tainted blood reaches my tongue but I'm not here to feast. I spit the objects throat to the floor and turn to the others. They're minus in numbers, some running away like cowards so I'm facing only six now.

The leader, the one with the baseball bat yells out in fury and runs towards me, almost in slow motion. Its face is contorted in both fear and rage and as he nears I thrust my arm out and my fingers clench around his chest, nails piercing his flesh. He screams, the scent of urine mixing with his blood. Disgusted, I throw him into one of the only walls surrounding us. He bursts through it like a bullet through paper, his yells cut short as concrete crush down onto him in a large dusty pile.

Before I can continue I hear footsteps. People are coming up the stairs, new beings wanting to stand between me and my goals. No, I won't let them. I'll kill them all if I must.

I watch as ten more men come up the stairs, all dressed in the same way as the others. The one I recognise is looking at me in horror.

"Arseholes" he screams at his men, "You've got the wrong one!"

"Shit" another snarls, "What do we do now?"

The other looks at me and says, "We have no choice but to finish him off. We can't risk him going back and getting all his guys onto us"

He glares at me, fear and disgust in his face. Do I also see pity in those dirty mud eyes? But like a coward he runs back down the stairs, not man enough to face me himself. So I was caught into this by a mix up? I'm missing my date with Aerith because one person couldn't follow orders and rang me by mistake? That angers me further, that really pisses me off.

The men turn to me, about fifteen of them holding various weapons vs. me, Zackary Fair.

Bring it on.

I don't even let them raise their weapons as I run forward like a blur and grab the head of the nearest one and twist it around so hard it almost comes off. The body hits the floor like a sack of shit and moves no more. This act sends them all in a frenzy, all of them charging towards me with the intent to hurt me further. As more heavy metal slams into my body, I take them down, one by one. Using both my hands and teeth I tear off body parts like they're dolls, twisting their bodies into shapes that a contortionist could only dream of. They're dropping like flies and soon I'm facing only about three.

But by this point I'm exhausted, my head feels faint and I feel like I'm about to throw up. They take advantage of my momentary weakness and crack something heavy across my head. I fall to the ground, my head slamming off the floor and splitting it open, blood flowing like thick water.

I'm laid on the floor, surrounded by the mangled corpses of the men I've had to kill in the hopes of escaping. I try to lift my arms but they're heavy. I try to lift my head but pain like lighting streaks through me as I try so I let my head flop backwards. I'm in total agony, my bones feel broken, my skin torn and my limbs burning like fire.

I can only blink, the view of the incomplete roof in my eye line. Then, like demons the three remaining men stand over me, one still with a balaclava covering his face, the others grinning in victory. I try to get up, to continue fighting, Cloud and Aeriths faces in my head but as I do, one cracks his weapon into my forehead and I fall back again, dizzy and in pain.

"Not so hot now, are you?" one grins, spitting on me, his saliva running down my cheek, I have no strength to wipe his spittle away. "You were strong, but not strong enough"

The three of them raise their weapons, almost in slow motion. I close my eyes, wishing up a silent prayer.

Aerith, I'm so sorry I couldn't see you one last time, that I will never kiss you ever again, hold you in my arms. I'll never see you smile or laugh, I'll never see you cry and I'll never comfort you ever again.

Cloud, I'm sorry I was not a good older brother to you. I know I've done things that have hurt you, but I tried my best to make up for them. Please forgive me, if I could, I would protect you better, never let anyone hurt you again. Please, live on for me.

Please, both of you, be happy.

I'm . . . I'm sorry to you both.

The next thing is darkness as they deliver their final blow . . .

_Zack! I'm so sorry, I still love you. _

_I know I made Zack a little out of character but during that, his vampire instincts took over so the lovable happy Zack was gone. Cut the chapter short so that I wasn't late posting . . . again . . ._

_Keza xXx_


	35. Gone

**Lockhart007**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

'_As brothers go, Zack_ _fails_' Cloud grumbled in his head as he got into his car and drove off, angry and upset that Zack had gone AWOL. How could he just leave? He was supposed to be on a date with Aerith right now, not playing hide and seek with everyone. Did he know that loved ones were both worried and angry right now? Cloud himself was more angry than worried, maybe a little bit unsettled, feeling that something was not quite right. As he went, he mentally planned a little list:

Stage one: seek and find Zack

Stage two: confront Zack and get answers, then -

Stage three: send the afore mentioned to Aerith weather he liked it or not.

As he drove, he set Stage one into motion, looking out for Angeals black Rolls Royce since he had been informed that his brother had taken the elders vehicle – shouldn't be too hard to miss.

Hopefully Zack was still in Sector Five, maybe stuck in traffic or doing something that would make up for his lateness for Aerith. But then again, if Zack knew he was going to be late for anything, he would call ahead, warning whoever he was going to meet that he would be behind schedule.

Still while driving through the streets, he picked up his phone and tried both of Zacks phones again, hoping, praying that he would get a reply.

Nothing.

Angrily, he pushed his phone back into his pocket so that he didn't forget to pick it up whenever he got out of the car. The streets were littered with people. All either going home for the day or going about their nightly business. Once or twice he passed people who were drunk and also countless homeless, sometimes even both. He shook his head, ignoring a drunken man who was stood on a street corner, babbling about the end of the world and how everyone should repent for their sins before it was too late. He drove carefully, a little scared that some careless person would run across the road, not bothering about passing cars until they were under the wheels of one.

"Come out come out wherever you are" Cloud sighed under his breath, eyes constantly moving in all directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of black hair or blue-green eyes or Angeals car. But he saw none of these things.

He was about to leave his investigation of Sector Five and move on to either Sectors Four or Six, maybe even further if he had the patience, but something caught his eye at last. The car!

The Rolls Royce Phantom was parked randomly in front of a building that was only half built, still only scaffolding and concrete. Curious, Cloud parked beside the Rolls Royce and got out, retrieving his phone from his pocket and trying Zacks phone number one last time, glancing inside of the car as he did. Sure enough, Zacks ringtone could be heard from inside the locked car, the phone itself sitting face down on the front passenger seat. Cloud hung up and looked up, taking in all of the unfinished buildings details.

If Zack was here then why was he here? Was he doing some sort of personal task and lost track of time? Was he meeting up with somebody else and couldn't get away from them? A flash of black lightning shot through Clouds body like a bullet. Was Zack perhaps meeting up with another woman here? Not a very romantic place for a date but Zack had taken women to worst areas. Or was he planning something romantic here for Aerith? Cloud shook his head, surly not.

Glancing up and down the road to make sure no one was around to see him trespass, he moved over to the building and entered, looking around walls and going up stairs.

Something didn't seem right, something was off here. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt sick all of a sudden, something that wasn't there before he entered the area. He felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen – or had already happened.

Suddenly, as he was on what he counted as the seventh floor, his gut lurched, pain shooting through his body like wild fire, making his head feel heavy and his legs to feel like jelly. He crushed his eyelids together, trying to fight the pain and within a second the pain was gone, left without a trace of its presence. He opened his eyes and took in a deep breath, wondering why all of a sudden his body had gone through such agony of its own accord. Was it telling him something? Telling him to leave or to investigate further? He wanted to leave, never to step a foot further inside, but fear for Zack made him wander over to the base of the steps leading to the eighth floor and he suddenly stopped again.

Blood. He could smell it in the air, strong, almost overpowering him, leaving him to wonder how he didn't smell it before. He took another cautious sniff of the air and could pin point various smelling types of blood, ranging between light and tingly to dark and musky, almost rotten even. He couldn't really separate the scents, most of them blending with each other. He was scared to ascend, but curiosity got the better of him, making him take the steps cautiously, not blinking. As he reached the top his jaw dropped, unable to take everything in at once.

Bodies littered the floor, limbs twisted in all imaginable ways, faces contorted with fear and anger, some with emotionless expressions, like they were killed before they could feel anything. He couldn't count the bodies, some of them on top of each other, others hanging of railings, limbs scattered across the floor. He was about to leave until something caught his eye. In the middle of all of the chaos was a lone figure, open lacerations covering his well-built body, hair that was swaying in the non-existent wind, black blood covering his clothes. Black blood!

Before he could even process any other thoughts, Clouds feet were taking him to that figure, that man singularly out of all of them. The pain that had racked his body only moments before came back with a vengeance, intensifying with every step closer to the battered man on the floor.

He reached the man, his ebony hair plastered to his forehead because of the blood that had come from multiple wounds on his face, his clothes ripped and slashed, revealing the pale skin underneath. His eyes were shut but Cloud knew, as he dropped to his knees what colour they would be behind the lids. Tears escaped from his eyes, running down Cloud's cheeks and dripped from his chin. With a shaking hand, he reached out and took one of the man's hands into his.

"Zack" he whispered, his voice hoarse and strained, "Zack, wake up"

Zack didn't move, his eyes did not open nor did the corners of his lips twitch, his lips no longer tilted upwards in a smile, a smile that was ever present on his face. His face was beyond vampire pale, his skin the colour of virgin snow. His body was almost unrecognisable, mutilated in different ways ranging from simple cuts to broken limbs.

Cloud knelt closer to his brother and said louder, "Zack, please wake up!" still the elder did not reply. More tears fell to the floor, dotting around the ebony vampires face and hair. The blond didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. His brother was NOT on the floor dead! This was a joke, yeah, a prank devised by Zack in the hopes that the blond would reveal how much he did care, how much he did love him.

"Zack stop messing around" Cloud cried, shaking his brothers body, "Zack please wake up, please! C'mon Zack please, you have to get up, Zack!"

He looked around frantically, wanting to cry out for help, needed someone who knew how to get Zacks eyes open, how to get his lips to smile again. No one was around, aside from the other bodies, he was completely alone. His mind couldn't process anything. He turned back to Zack and tried one last time to wake him, but he was sobbing so much, he was barely audible.

"Brother, don't leave me. Y-you can't leave me alone. Z-Zack please come back to me. I lied, you're not a worthless brother, you're the best brother anyone could ask for! Please don't die, you're not allowed to die" with a choked cry he dropped his face so that his forehead was upon his brother's wounded chest. "Please Zack, stop scaring me. You need to wake up, please. I don't know what I'll do without you, Zack. You can't be gone, you can't leave me". More tears fell, dampening Zacks already blood encrusted shirt, his fingers clenched around one of Zacks hands, almost crushing it. "I'm sorry I shut you out, sorry I laid all of my problems on you then blamed you for them . . . Sorry I couldn't stop this . . . I'm sorry that I was not a good enough brother for you, Zack I'm sorry for everything".

He couldn't accept it but also couldn't deny that his brother was dead.

Zack Fair, the man who had been by his side almost his whole life. The man who he looked up to, who he aspired to be like one day. He admired his brother's strength and courage, been jealous of his charm and his ease with other people, even hated how Zack always was better at everything than him. Sure they had falling outs, but what siblings didn't? As he clutched to Zacks dead body, he couldn't help but prey that his brother would open his eyes, pray that his brother would laugh at how silly he was being and tease him about his tears, but the older vampire remained still and silent. No words would ever pass his lips ever again, his eyes would never see anything else, his strong arms would never again envelope his younger brother in a hug, whether it be forced or mutual.

Clouds body shook with grief, his eyes sore from all of their work, he knew his nose was running but he didn't care. Knew that Zacks blood, along with the other men's, were caked to his face, legs and hands but he didn't give it a second thought. All he knew was that Zack was gone, and no amount of tears and prayers would bring him back.

He slowly lifted his head, tears now slowly flowing, his fringe red with human blood, streaked with black from Zacks own body. He gazed sorrowfully upon the others face, taking in the almost peaceful look of his features. His eyes were lightly shut, not pressed together in fear. Lips neither in a smile or a frown. Even his body seemed relaxed, not tense and ridged. If there were no blood or wounds, he could almost be asleep.

As he wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve, his mobile phone rang, the ringtone echoing around the room, bouncing off what little wall there was. With a badly shaking and gore covered hand, he reached into his trouser pocket, flipping it open and read the name of the caller – Angeal.

He accepted the call and slowly raised it to his ear. He didn't say a thing, didn't think that his throat would be open enough to even omit a simple _hello_.

"_Cloud_" came Angeals voice, calm and deep as it has always been. The man behind the voice being the one that had given Zack his second life, had turned him all those years ago, "_Cloud!_"

Cloud blinked, registering that he was being talked to, that someone was calling his name down his ear. He had to reply, give Angeal a sign that he was listening, but he couldn't pick up the strength to talk, his lips refused to move, too numb to even pass a grunt. His eyes never left Zacks face; his brain only registering that Zack would no longer talk either.

"_CLOUD_!" Angeal almost screamed, making Cloud jump where he was knelt. He blinked and timidly opened his lips.

"An-Angeal. . ."

"_Finally_" Angeal replied, sounding a little annoyed, "_Any luck finding Zack_?"

Hearing Zack's name was like a shot to the heart. His gut clenched again and he had to grip his brother's hand to give him enough strength to handle it. He didn't reply, not knowing how he could break the news to the elder, how to tell him that Zack was no longer with them.

"_Cloud, you're worrying me. Is there anything wrong_?"

Yes, something was wrong! His whole world was crashing around him, everything disappearing in a flash. He was alone and there was nobody that could help him.

"_Cloud speak to me, are you in trouble_?"

"Zack" Cloud whispered out, unable to get anything more out other than the name. He couldn't say anything else as his throat refused to loosen up.

"_Zack! Have you found him? Where is he?_"

His mind was still buzzing when he found himself screaming down the phone one word that he never though he would ever say, "DEAD!"

Silence, pure uncomfortable silence. Nothing moved, nothing make a sound, just silence. Stray tears freed themselves from Clouds eyes before he continued, thinking that Angeal would help him, thinking that Angeal would know of a way to bring Zack back to him. "He's dead, Angeal. I-I found him here, surrounded by bodies. I think . . . I think they must have ganged up to kill him, but obviously he didn't go down without a fight"

"_Where are you_?" the question was curt and to the point.

Cloud looked around. Where was he . . . that was a good question since Cloud didn't even know himself. He had just seen Angeals car and walked into the building, not bothering to note where his location was. He was just about to say that he didn't know when a billboard outside caught his eye.

"I don't really know" he answered truthfully, "I'm still in Sector Five in an uncompleted building where your and my cars have been parked in front of it. All I can see is that there is a billboard outside advertising some horror film called _Underground_ and has a picture of a woman climbing inside of a dark cave. I'm sorry, that's all I can give you"

"_Underground . . ._" Angeal whispered, ". . . _I think I've seen that billboard just this morning. Cloud, if you can see, is there a sign underneath that board saying that Sector Six is fourteen miles ahead?_"

Cloud lifted his head, not wanting to move so far away from Zack, but he didn't have to break contact with him to be able to see the sign that Angeal had mentioned. Sure enough, there was a green sign telling drivers that the sixth sector was fourteen miles away and a white arrow pointing the way.

"Yes" he said, almost too low for him to hear.

"_Right, I know where you are. You're in the Loveless building on Crown Street. Stay there, I'll be there as fast as I can, OK?_"

Cloud nodded, forgetting that Angeal couldn't see him. He closed his phone and placed it back into his trouser pocket, still gazing upon Zacks lacerated face.

How long had it been since he had felt this much pain, this much agony over the death of somebody? His mother? The friends he had made in Gongaga? He couldn't remember. He did know that Zack's death was hurting him the most; even his own mother's brutal death hadn't affected him this much. He had been more angry that upset about her death.

How long would it take for Angeal to get here? One minute? Ten? Over an hour? He didn't know, just that he was staring at his brothers face the whole time, thinking about who could have done this to him and why. Who hated Zack enough to kill him, to want him dead? Sure Cloud himself had wished death upon Zack many times, but that was out of anger and never did he mean it. Yes, Zack wasn't perfect, he made mistakes like everyone did, but was it one mistake too much that had made someone so angry that they felt the need to have several men gang up on him, crying out for his blood?

Eventually, in what seemed like hours, heavy footsteps could be heard, coming closer and faster. Eventually Angeal arrived, pausing at the top of the stairs and taking in what he is seeing – the dead men and Cloud, kneeling at his dead brothers side. He gulped and slowly walked over, glancing between both brothers.

"Cloud" he whispered, kneeling down next to the blond and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Cloud"

Clouds eyes never left Zacks face as he answered, "He's gone. I . . . I wasn't here to save him"

Angeal looked at Zack for a long time, keeping his face free of emotion. Cloud just watches him and just wants to scream at him, to ask him why he's not upset, why he's not even angry. But he knows that Angeal is keeping a brave face on just for him.

"How long have you been here, by his side?" Angeal asked softly.

Cloud shrugs, "About an hour, maybe. I'm not sure" he looked sorrowfully into Angeals dark blue eyes and said, "Is there nothing you can do for him?"

Angeal shook his head and tugged him into a rough embrace. "Nothing" he breathed into his ear, "I'm sorry, Cloud. But I promise I'll find out who set this up and make them pay dearly"

Cloud nodded in understanding and moved out of Angeals hold, glancing once again at Zack. "What happens now?" he sighed, his eyes releasing one more tear that runs slowly down his cheek that is already crusty with dried moisture.

"Don't worry about that" Angeal mutters, "Listen, go home. Get some sleep and I'll come and see you in the morning. I'll sort everything out"

"No" Cloud yelped, his hands further clenching around Zacks, "I can't leave him, he needs me here"

"Cloud" Angeal said softly, "I know how you're feeling because I'm feeling it myself. But Zack wouldn't want you to tear yourself up like this. C'mon, if you're not feeling up to driving home I'll order you a taxi. I'll stay with Zack, I promise I won't leave his side"

"He won't get hurt?" Cloud asked, almost childishly.

"Not while I'm with him" Angeal reassures him. "I promise you. I'll have to let Sephiroth know, naturally, but once I've done what Sephiroth has ordered, I'll come and see you"

Cloud nodded, not wanting to leave Zack but Angeal was right. Sephiroth had to know about this, and then he had to give Angeal his orders. What orders, Cloud probably would never know. But what he did know was that Zack wouldn't want him feeling like this and that he should go home and sort himself out. Zack was safe in Angeals hands, Angeal would make sure that Zack was unharmed and that some sort of justice would go ahead.

"I think I'm OK enough to drive" Cloud muttered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "He'll be safe with you"

Before he stood up, Cloud moved closer to his brother's head, brushing back his blood slicked fringe and kissed him on his forehead, more tears welling up in his eyes but none of them were shed. "Goodnight, Zack".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where is he?" Tifa grunted to herself, annoyed that Cloud had been away from her a bit too long. She had been watching pointless television shows since he had left to go find Zack, but so far she hadn't even received a text off him, letting her know what was happening.

She angrily clicked the television set off and got up and went up stairs with the full intention of having a nice and relaxing shower. She still had pyjamas here at Clouds house so she went rummaging around his clean clothes basket trying to find them, locating them at the bottom of the basket and putting them in Cloud's room so she could change into them after her shower.

She stripped off her clothing in the bathroom and threw them in a dirty wash basket, reminding herself that she could put all of the dirty clothes in the washing machine early the next day – it was the least she could do for her boyfriend after everything he had done for her.

She sighed in relief as she opened the door of the shower and pushed buttons where warm, relaxing water sprayed her from head to foot, the roar of the water hitting her was like music to her ears. She palmed some of Clouds shower gel and lathered it over her wet body, covering her chest, arms and legs with the white, sweet smelling suds. Next she grabbed his hair shampoo and ran it through her soaked locks, humming in delight as her fingers massaged her scalp, eyes lightly shut in pleasure. Once she was satisfied, she directly placed her head under the stream of water and waited until she was sure her hair was free of the shampoo and looked down to make sure her body was free of soap too.

Before leaving the delights of the shower, she raised her head so that the water was pouring straight down on her face, eyes still shut and lips turned up in a content smile. She pushed stray strands of hair out of her face and turned the water off. Her ears numb from the silence that engulfed her.

Stepping out, she grabbed two towels, one small and one big and wrapped one around her hair and the other around her body, the hem of the towel reaching to the middle of her thighs. She went over to the mirror and picked up her red toothbrush and squeezed out a line of blue toothpaste onto the bristles of the brush. With a little added water to the paste, she placed the head of the brush into her mouth and gently rubbed the paste across her teeth and gums. She did this for a minute then spat the contents of her mouth out into the sink and cleaned the brush before filling her mouth with cool water, swilling it around then spiting again.

After washing the sink with a stream of water from the tap, Tifa entered the master bedroom and began drying herself down, starting from the top and working her way down to the bottom, making sure that every one of her toes were dry. Once her body was free of all moisture, she rubbed down her hair, towel drying it since there was no hairdryer in Clouds house. Once almost dry, she ran a brush through her hair, placed the damp towels onto the radiators and changed into her lilac silk pyjamas.

She was about to crawl under the sheets and go to sleep when she remembered that she had left the living room light on. She knew that it would be ok to leave them on since Cloud would hopefully be home soon, but secretly she was a little economist and she felt sick about wasting electricity, so she got up and went down the stairs. She was at the foot of the stairs when she heard someone sniff, a single sound like someone was blowing their nose due to a cold.

Her heart in her mouth, she was torn between running out confronting the person. Since living in fear of Rogue werewolf attacks, she had been cautious about being in houses by herself, but then in a split second her mind whispered, '_It's over, they promised not to come after you again. Duh, it's just Cloud you idiot, you didn't hear him come back because you were in the shower Even if it was an intruder, you're an Agent, you can kick their arses within seconds!_'

Sighing with relief, she put a smile on her face and entered the living room, the grin instantly sliding off her face as soon as she set sights on her partner. He was sat on the armchair, hunched over, facing the floor with his elbows resting on his knees. His trousers were covered in dirt and blood, blood that she could also see in his hair and on his hands. Her heart began to pound, wondering why Cloud was covered in dirt and gore, scared for her own personal safety until her mind offered something else, '_He won't hurt you. There had to be an explanation why he's so filthy. Did he get . . . hungry on the way home? Hungry for blood?_'

With her heart still jumping in her chest, she took a step toward her boyfriend and said timidly, "Cloud?"

He seemed to flinch at the sound of her voice, probably even forgetting that she was here. For a few moments, he didn't even register her presence until she took another step closer, the scent of blood hitting her nostrils, that he raised his head and faced her.

She gasped, taking in his blood shot eyes, blood covered face and miserable expression. Without a second thought, she swiftly crossed the distance between them and comfortingly wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing herself not to cry.

"Cloud babe, what's the matter?" she whimpered, "What's happened?"

He slowly snaked his arms around her waist and placed his face into the crook of her neck. He took in a deep breath, taking in her scent and sighing slightly. No, he wasn't alone. He still had Tifa, still had someone he could cling too. He was foolish to think that he was alone, stupid to forget that she was still with him, never leaving his side.

"Tifa" he sighed into her skin, needing to say her name out loud to believe that she was really there, that he wasn't imagining her.

"Yes?" she whispered, "I'm here. What's wrong? You can tell me, babe"

He sniffed again and held her closer to his slightly trembling body. He felt her fingers stroke the back of his head, kissing the back of his ear and soothing him. Another sob croaked from his lips, but not over Zack but for Tifa, for the woman he was lucky enough to have met. The woman, that right now, was his entire world.

"Cloud?" she said more softly but strongly, holding him tighter.

He couldn't look her in the eyes when he almost whispered out, "Zack is dead"

She pausing in stroking his hair, stopping giving him little kisses and slowly starting breaking contact with their bodies. Instead, she forced him to look her in the face and to repeat what he had said. With tears in his eyes he said again, "Zack is dead"

Her stomach plummeted to the floor with this revelation, wondering if she had really went to sleep and she was currently in a nightmare. No, the blood on his skin and hair smelt too real, his misery was to intense to just be a figure of her dozing brain. She opened her mouth to speak, but for a few seconds, she was like a fish, unable to get words out. She coughed and then managed to say, "What do you mean that Zack's dead? How?"

"I found him in a building" Cloud muttered, more moisture pooling in his blue orbs, "Surrounded by men that he must have killed in the hopes of escaping. They must have ganged up on him with various weapons and beaten him to death. That's why he's not on his date, because he was lying in a pool of his own blood, alone and with no one to help him"

"Sshh" Tifa murmured, holding him tightly, pulling his head to her chest, "It's going to be alright"

"He though I hated him" Cloud sighed, "But I didn't . . . I didn't tell him what a great brother he was. He believed that I thought he was pathetic, but he's not!"

"I know" Tifa said, tears falling freely, "He knew you loved him, that you've never hated him. You cleared the air between you both before today. Sshh. Where is he now?"

"With Angeal" Cloud sobbed, soaking her pyjama top, "He's . . . he's coming tomorrow morning and letting me know what's going on"

He lifted his face from Tifa's chest and used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes dry. He watched as Tifa did the same, sorry that he had upset her, sorry that his words had made her cry. He reached up and, using his thumb, wiped away another tear that was escaping from her left eye.

"Sorry" he said, almost too low for her to hear.

"What are you being sorry for?" she said, "It's you I'm worrying about. I don't know much but I do know that Zack knew that you loved him. That you never really blamed him for anything and you forgave him for everything. I don't think he passed away without know that"

"You're probably right" Cloud sighed. He looked around the room and said, "I think I want to go to bed"

Tifa nodded, "C'mon" she said, getting off his lap where she didn't even realise she was seated and held her hand out for him, "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed. I won't leave your side; I'll be right next to you"

He got to his feet and gave her a shaky kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, Tifa".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tifa stayed up all night, Cloud's head on her lap as she sat up in bed, stroking his head even after he had fallen asleep. His hair was still a little damp after they had cleaned it of blood before getting into bed. She couldn't get her head around that Zack was dead, beaten to death by over ten men, most of them also dead. Cloud was fitful in his slumber, tossing and turning and muttering things that she didn't understand. Once he had woken up, looked around the room with a scared look on his face and then fallen back to sleep. She was scared; she had never seen him this way before. Usually he was the one comforting her, but now it was her turn.

She watched sunlight filter weakly through the curtains as morning arrived, the clock on the bedside table showing her that it was just after seven o'clock. She was tired, but she didn't want to be asleep when Cloud awoke, he needed her to be awake. As a yawn fought its way past her mouth, Cloud stirred in his sleep, grunted softly then slowly opened his eyes. Blue eyes dull and unfocused.

"Morning" she whispered, bending down and kissing the top of his head. "Go back to sleep, it's still early"

"Did you . . . did you sleep too?" he asked softy, eyes shutting again.

"Yeah, not long woke up myself. Go back to sleep" she lied, knowing that he'd be even more upset if she told him that she hadn't slept a wink all night. Cloud nodded slightly and fell back into a restless slumber, Tifa's fingers still running through his hair. As he slept, she sweetly sang him a child's lullaby, a tune that her mother used to sing to her whenever she was scared or hurt. It only had four lines, but it had always made her feel safe. Unfortunately she had forgotten the lullaby until recently, wanting to share it with Cloud to help sooth his troubled mind. As she tenderly finished her song, she kissed him again and let her eyes momentarily rest.

Before she knew it, she was woken up by a bird singing outside the window. The room filled with bright yellow sunlight. Realising she had fallen asleep, she quickly sat up and glanced at the clock. She had been asleep for two hours, woken up alone in the bed. She quickly threw the covers from her body and got to her feet, searching the house for her partner. She found him in the kitchen, cleaning a bowl in the sink, looking outside the window with a faraway look on his face. As she watched, he just cleaned the bowl over and over again, probably cleaning it for minutes without realising.

"Cloud" Tifa said, going over to him and taking the cloth and bowl from his hands, "I'll do that. Go and sit down, I'll bring a hot drink through shortly"

However, he shook his head. "No" he said softly, "I need to do something. I just . . . I just need to keep my mind occupied"

"But sweetie, you were rubbing the pattern off the bowl" she said with a slight smile. "C'mon, I'll do all this later. I'll make us a hot chocolate each and we'll sit in the living room"

"But-" Cloud tried to complain.

"No buts" Tifa cut over, "If you have to do something, find a jigsaw we can do together. I just . . . Look, I'm trying babe"

"I know" Cloud sighed, "I'm just a little depressed. I just need to find out what's going on from Angeal before I'll be able to think straight"

"Will you be going over funeral plans?"

Cloud visibly flinched but said lowly, "Maybe, I dunno. All vampire funerals are the same so there won't be much planning to do, Sephiroth will get everything sorted. Get all the vampires together that he can" he glanced at the wall and added, "Last vampire funeral I went to was over fifty years ago. It's not compulsory to go to a funeral but it shows solidarity between vampires, if you know what I mean. Respect"

Tifa nodded, remembering her own mother's funeral almost thirteen years ago. Nearly the whole village of Nibelheim attended that day where only half of the people actually knew her. She had been a local nurse, helping anyone and everyone and in doing that, she had earned respect from almost everyone that had met her. As a girl, Tifa had wondered about why her mother had so many friends but as she grew up, she realised that everyone had went to the funeral to say farewell to a woman who may have saved their life or the lives of the people they loved.

"Until then" Tifa said, picking up the kettle and filling it with water, "Just rest. We can talk if you want"

"I want to wash the dishes" Cloud grunted, picking up a dirty plate and wiping it down with the same cloth he used for the bowl.

"Cloud-" Tifa began but was cut off by Cloud growling angrily and the plate smashing in his hands, the jarred pieces falling into the water filled sink and to the white tiled floor.

"Please, just let me wash the dishes, Tifa!" Cloud snapped, not looking at her.

Tifa blinked, her heart momentarily stopping as she put the kettle back onto the heating element. She didn't turn it on as she was just staring at Cloud who raised one of his hands and glared at it. He turned sorrowfully towards her, eyes tearing up again and said in a whisper, "I'm so sorry. I . . . I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Don't worry about it" Tifa sighed, going over towards him and circling her arms around his neck where his forehead rested on her shoulder. "I understand. C'mon, you need to sit down. I'll sort everything out here"

"Ok" he mumbled, moving away from her and slowly disappeared to go into the living room where she heard him sit down heavily. She wanted to go and comfort him but first she wanted to get him a hot drink so she turned the kettle on and went over to the sink and carefully dug around in the soapy water for the broken pieces of plate. Once all pieces from the sink and floor were disposed of, she continued to clean up the rest of the cutlery and made two hot chocolates when the cleaning was done. As she was in the hall, about to enter the living room when the doorbell rang and she looked up to see Cloud leave the living room as she entered and go over to the door. She sat down and placed both drinks down on the coffee table as Cloud entered with someone behind him.

The man was tall and dark haired with midnight blue eyes that looked wise and trusting. He turned to Tifa and held his hand out to her, "Tifa Lockhart" he said, his voice deep, "I am Angeal Hewley, I believe we have not met before"

"No we haven't" she replied, shaking his hand, "But I've heard a lot about you"

"I'm sure you have" Angeal replied, sitting down on the armchair as Cloud took seat next to his girlfriend. "Erm, Cloud?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Tifa" Cloud replied, "I'd only repeat it to her if she wasn't here, anyway"

Angeal sighed and began, "Alright. Sephiroth agrees that we should hold the funeral at the normal time for a vampire's death"

"Next week?" Cloud asked, "What about the men-?"

Angeal held up a hand to stop him talking, "There was CCTV in motion in the Loveless building last night. When you left, authorities came and took Zack's body to Nibelheim. After I cleaned the place up and gathered as much video footage as I could from the building and closest streets, I talked to Sephiroth directly. I've been given the task of finding the men that got away and dispose of them"

"I need to help you do that" Cloud said.

"No" both Tifa and Angeal said together. Cloud looked between them, hurt and confused.

"You'll be no better than them if you go out and kill them" Tifa said, horrified.

"Tifa" Cloud said, "Before we began dating, you knew about my predicament. I mean, I need to kill one person every month just to stay alive"

"I know, and I can just barely deal with that" Tifa said, "But these are humans we're dealing with, so therefore they must be dealt with using human laws"

"But when a vampire is involved, it becomes our laws" Angeal said, "Killing a vampire is punishable by death. Don't humans still use the electric chairs on their convicts?"

"Yes" Tifa replied, "But they're slowly getting rid of that. The lethal injection is more commonly used now. The last time they used the electric chair was three years ago but they keep it in reserve for the vilest convicts. The authorities want the public to know that it's still in use, hoping it will scare people away from crime"

Angeal nodded then turned to Cloud, "I agree with Tifa, you should not get involved with this. You need to use this time to grieve and think of something unique that you want for Zack's funeral. He was popular so many vampires are believed to attend" he then paused and said softly, "But rules cannot be changed for anyone, so therefore humans cannot attend"

Tifa gulped, not sure if she was happy or not about this piece of news. Sure she wanted to go so she could support Cloud but on the other hand, she hated funerals, ever since her mothers and she never wanted to attend another one again.

"Fine, I won't help you find those bastards" Cloud grumbled, "But, don't they usually wait until all of the killers have been captured before they hold the funeral? Will it take you less than a week to find them?"

"Maybe longer" Angeal replied, "All last night I studied the CCTV footage and went to their hideout early this morning. It's been evacuated, no trace of them there. It may take a while to find them, but not too long. Don't worry Cloud, there will be justice. I know who I'm looking for, it won't take me long to find them"

"Ok" Cloud nodded, "And the funeral?"

"I'll come and see you within the next couple of days so we can go over arrangements" Angeal answered, "Vampires from all over the world have been informed of Zack's passing and have already told us that they are arriving to pay their respects and say their farewells. Expect a couple of visitors over the next week, telling you how sorry they are for your loss, how they will miss him, etcetera"

"Is there any possible way to bar people from the funeral?" Cloud hissed, "Because there's someone that I don't want there. Zack wouldn't want him there either"

Angeal shook his head, "Usually some vampires can be told their presence is not welcomed but when it comes to the person you're talking about, he's too high up on the 'food chain' for you to tell him not to be there"

"So much for respect" Cloud grumbled.

"If it's alright with you" Angeal said, getting to his feet, "I must take my leave as I have a lot to do and plan. I'll see you in a few days, Cloud"

"Ok" Cloud replied, "I'll see you out"

"It was nice to finally meet you" Angeal said to Tifa, exchanging another hand shake. "I trust you'll be there for Cloud whenever he needs you? Zack can rest easy knowing that someone's there to take care of his little brother"

"Don't worry" Tifa retorted, "I'll always be there for him"

"You're talking like I'm not here" Cloud grunted, leaving the room so that he could show Angeal out. The elder smiled at Tifa, nodded his head and left, the door closing seconds later.

"You should go home" Cloud told her once he entered the living room, "I'll be fine on my own, promise"

"If you're sure" Tifa said, then her eyes widened, "Shit! I didn't text Aerith last night to let her know what was going on. What . . . what do I tell her?"

Cloud sat down, ran a hand down his face and said, "I don't want to sound heartless but honestly, I don't care what you tell her. Tell her the truth . . . say Zack's ran away. I'm not bothered, just tell her what you think is easiest"

"If I tell her the truth, she'd want to organise the funeral and everything, so it'll be better to just tell her that Zack's gone AWOL and that we don't know where he's located. It'll hurt to say that to her, but it's better than telling her he's been killed, even if it does mean lying to her more". She sat down next to him and gave him another tight hug, kissed his cheek and whispered, "We'll get through this. The next few weeks are going to be hard but we'll be strong and see it through to the end together, ok?"

"I love you" he whispered, holding back tears that were making his eyes hot, "And thank you, for being here for me"

"No problem, I'm not abandoning you in your time of need. I need to start paying you back for everything you've done for me"

Cloud smiled softly, "Yeah, you're debt to me is pretty high"

Tifa chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yup, it is".

_Had to rush the ending a little since I wanted to post this on time but didn't have enough time to write it since my computer decided that since I was finally updating regularly, it wanted to die on me._

_So it's been in computer therapy for the past few days. _

_I was terrified because I was told that if I was unlucky, all of my work could be deleted and I stupidly don't back my work up, so this chapter and all of my other stories could have been lost, but thankfully they weren't. _

_Keza xXx_


	36. Explosions

**Lockhart007**

_Sorry if I made anyone upset last chapter, I honestly didn't think it was that sad, just really corny. XD_

_Also, sorry for the lateness as I've been held back by unforeseen circumstances: AKA- laziness XD_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

As she drove home after leaving Cloud's, Tifa was wondering over what she was going to tell her best friend and housemate. She said she would lie and say that Zack had gone AWOL but lying to Aerith made her feel sick and awful. But would telling Aerith the truth hurt her more? The older woman had already gone through so many hardships, did she really need more? But, lying to the other didn't sit well with Tifa either.

"What do I tell her?" Tifa hissed under her breath, tapping her fingers across the circular expanse of the steering wheel. "Lie or not to lie? Have an angry Aerith or a sad Aerith?"

She was slowly reaching her home; still with no solid idea in her head on what she was going to tell Aerith. She knew that if she told the truth, Aerith would want a hand in planning the funeral and want to attend (which was strictly vampire only) and if told she was not allowed to attend, then she would want to go to the burial sight or pitch a memorial. But on the other hand, if Tifa told the other that the man had just ran away, Tifa knew that Aerith would become both angry and depressed, would shout about how people always left her and that it was her that sent Zack away.

Tifa didn't want Aerith blaming herself for anything, but hiding the truth would be easier than telling Aerith that she couldn't attend her own boyfriend's funeral.

She parked in front of the house and left the car, still only half agreeing on what she would say. She went up the steps and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans, wishing that she wasn't so nervous. Although she wanted to go back and comfort Cloud, she needed to give Aerith some information, whether it be true or false. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and entered, wondering where the older woman could be. She took the living room first, finding Aerith straight away, sat on the sofa with tissues surrounding her, another tissue halfway to her soaked eyes when Tifa entered. The auburn haired woman paused for a moment then let her hand drop, the damp tissue falling to the floor.

"Tifa" she whispered, voice hoarse from all of her crying, "Zack didn't turn up at all last night and neither Cloud nor you let me knew what was happening. I've been up all night, scared half to death"

"And crying" Tifa offered, Aeriths last word sending a pang of sadness through her heart, "I have something awful to tell you"

She sat down next to her friend and took her hands and held them tightly. Aerith was silent, ready and waiting to hear the news and as Tifa looked into those teary green eyes, she knew she couldn't lie, even if it meant breaking the woman's heart into pieces.

"Cloud found Zack last night" she began, wondering how she was going to say this. "And honey, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but Zack's gone"

"Gone?" Aerith repeated shakily but strongly, "What do you mean gone?"

Tears from Tifa's eyes fell rapidly as she whispered, "He's dead"

Everything ceased to exist.

Aeriths world came tumbling down in one large wave of misery. Her heart stopped, her body went numb and her brain switched off, only staying on long enough for her to gasp out, "Dead?"

Tifa's throat was sealed tight, so all she could do was nod and cry, holding onto Aeriths hands even tighter.

Green eyes turned blue as they filled with moisture, tears fell down pink cheeks and fell onto both of their linked hands. Tifa could feel Aerith shaking as her mind processed what she was being told, that her boyfriend would no longer talk or be with her again.

"No!" Aerith suddenly shrieked, ripping her hands from Tifa's and angrily getting to her feet, "No, you're lying! Zack is not dead! He . . . he . . . he . . ."

Tifa shot to her feet and grabbed Aerith in a hug as the older woman fell to her knees, hands covering her face as her body racked with sobs. She gently lowered the older woman to the floor and continued to cradle her in her arms, rocking her slightly, her own cheeks wet from tears.

"I'm so sorry" was all that could pass from Tifa's lips, "I'm so sorry".

"H-How?" Aerith stuttered, not lifting her face from her hands, "How?"

Tifa wanted to spare the other from the details so she just said, "I dunno, Cloud refused to say how. Just that he's gone"

"How can he leave me?" Aerith cried, raising her head and meeting Tifa's eyes, "I love him and I though he loved me too"

"He does" Tifa replied, supplying the comment with a small smile, "He was on his way to meet you, wasn't he?"

"I thought he didn't turn up because he had a change of heart about his feelings for me" Aerith wept, "Not getting himself killed"

Tifa went to embrace her again, but Aerith held her body out of the others reach and shakily got to her feet, "I'd like to be alone if you don't mind, Tifa"

Tifa watched as Aerith wiped her eyes with the back of her arm and dabbed at her running nose.

"Ok" she replied, also standing up, "I could go for a walk and leave you the hou-"

Aerith cut her off by shaking her head, "No need, I think I'll go to the church. I feel like I need to be there right about now"

"O-OK" Tifa said, "I'll be here if you want me. Take your phone ok, just in case you need to contact me"

"I will" Aerith replied, picking up her bag and car keys and leaving the house without saying another word and evading Tifa's arms when the younger tried to give the other a hug before she left. When the door shut, Tifa felt all too alone. Rubbing her arms even though the temperature of the room was warm, she went back into the living room and sat down.

She didn't know what to do. Cloud wanted to be alone as did Aerith so she had no one to talk to. She didn't feel like watching anything either. She ran a hand down her face where her crusted tears were on her face and she frowned.

Why couldn't she cry for him? Sure, she had cried when comforting Cloud and Aerith but she had yet to grieve for Zack herself. Her tears had always been for Cloud who had lost his brother and for Aerith her lover. She had not shed one tear for the man when it came for herself. She felt disgusted in herself. Zack had saved her life once and now that he was dead, she couldn't shed a single tear for him!

Unable to bear it, she shot up straight, stormed towards the kitchen and got out the cleaning supplies. This is what Tifa did whenever she was angry. She argued with someone, beat something or someone up or cleaned. And since the first two options were out of the question, she sprayed some cleaning solution onto the work surface and began cleaning.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Cid Highwind speaking"

"Cid" Tifa said quickly, "Hey it's me, Tifa"

"Kid, finally" came her boss's voice, "I was wondering when you were about to call. Listen, you've got a shit load of paperwork to do tomorrow so it may benefit you to come in earlier than usual"

Tifa bit her lip, holding the kitchen phone with both hands and pressing it closer to the side of her face, "Yeah, that's why I'm calling. I need another day off-"

"No" Cid snapped, "You've already had too many paid days off. I need you in tomorrow. I don't care if Death himself is hovering over you; I want you at work tomorrow. If not, the best you'll get is being demoted, at worst fired. I've been covering for you ever since and right now I could use a break myself"

"But Cid" Tifa tried to explain, "My friend and boyfriends partner slash brother died last night. I only want one more day off so I can-"

"And I have a pregnant wife at home that I haven't seen for three days because I've been overworked here at the office" Cid cut over. "Stop being selfish kid, I'm sure your boyfriend and friend can make do without you for tomorrow. Sorry for sounding heartless but you're an agent Lockhart. Don't forget, it's your mission to track down a serial murderer. How would you feel if someone else got hurt by him and you were at home, patting the arm of a grieving person? No excuses, you be in tomorrow or you're fired. Sorry kid, it's just the way it is. I've been lenient enough as it is, you understand?"

"Yeah" Tifa sighed, wrapping the cord of the phone around her finger. "I'm sorry, I know not seeing Shera must be hard on you. I've been selfish. I'll be in tomorrow, bright and early. You've done so much for me Cid, I'm so grate-"

"Cut the sap talk" Cid grunted, but his voice had softened. "See you tomorrow Agent Lockhart"

"Bye Mr Highwind" she replied with a little smile.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I have to be into work tomorrow" Tifa told Aerith once she had returned home. Aerith silently shook her coat off as Tifa continued, "I tried to get the day off but I faced being fired. But trust me, I'm only a phone call away if you need me"

Aerith nodded dully, "No worries. I'm doing all day at the shop tomorrow"

"You're going into work?" Tifa asked, "You can't. Not after the shock you've had!"

"How else am I supposed to pay half the bills?" Aerith said softly, "I know what you're thinking Tifa. That I won't be able to handle work in this state but you under estimate me. I can be strong like you when I need to be. I'll get thought this. Zack wouldn't want me moping about feeling sorry for myself. He'd want me out there, living my life. And that's what I'm going to do"

Tifa's eyes welled up at her best friend's courage. She felt like a mother watching her young daughter grow into a woman. Without warning, she latched her arms around Aeriths neck and crushed their bodies together. "I'm so proud of you" she breathed.

Aeriths hands slowly moved up and returned the embrace gently. "I have to be brave" she whispered, "if I can't do that for Zack, what can I do? If you see Cloud before I do, please give him my condolences, we all know what it's like losing someone so close to you"

"I will" Tifa smiled, breaking away from the other and taking her hands, "C'mon, I'll make us some food. I'm no super chef like you are but I'm sure I can whip up something good"

"That'll be . . . nice" Aerith smiled, leaning forward and kissing her friend on the cheek, "And thank you, for being there for me".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cloud closed the door gently as he said farewell to another vampire who wanted to give him their best wishes and apologies over Zack's death. All day vampires from around the world had dropped by to see him, making Cloud remember how popular and how well loved Zack had been. Usually when a vampire died, it was the creator of that vampire that received all of the well wishes, and in this case it would have been Angeal. But with being a blood related family member, Cloud had received all of the visits from people before they went to see Angeal.

'_I'm so sorry Cloud_'

'_He'll be well missed_'

'_Such a nice guy, never failed to make me laugh_'

'_Makes you wish it had been you that died, doesn't it? But seriously, I am sorry_'

That had been a couple of the things that some of the vampires had said to him. One had even been so upset and angry that they had said that they had wished it had been the blond that had died, not Zack before storming out of the house. Cloud had never met the man before and wished to never see him again. He hadn't even caught his name, not knowing who to ban from the funeral.

In fact, aside from a few familiar faces, nobody that he actually knew had come to see him. He half expected Genesis to swoop down like an overjoyed bat from Hell and try and comfort him in a way that a master would scald a dog for peeing on the carpet. Cloud shuddered at the thought, hoping that the auburn haired man would keep his distance, and thankfully so far, he had.

As he was about to sit down on the sofa, his doorbell rang again. Running a hand down his face and groaning, he got to his feet and answered it.

"Oh Cloudy-Poo!"

Something light and blonde hit him full force, slamming him against the wall with the force of its embrace. Dazed and confused he pushed the person away, scared slightly for his life. The woman took a step back and pouted, her red painted bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Cloud" she said, "How rude, I was merely comforting you"

"Scarlett" Cloud frowned, watching as the beautiful blonde woman removed her hands from around his neck and let them dangle by her sides.

Since last seeing her a few years ago, he had to admit that she was as beautiful as ever. Her light blonde hair was currently in a long plait that ended between her shoulder blades; her light brown eyes were edged with little make-up, just a little bit of mascara. As ever she was wearing red, this time it was a low cut crop top that showed off her flat, almost athletic midriff and a pair of white shorts and red stiletto shoes. On her arms she wore gold bangles and her earrings were little golden teardrops. And finishing off the look, she had a gold anklet around her left ankle.

"So sorry to hear about Zack" Scarlett said softly, "I cried for a full half hour when Genesis told me"

Cloud winced at Genesis's name but smiled at her anyway, "Thanks" he said, "Much appreciated"

"So" Scarlett said wirily, "Are you going to offer me a coffee or am I going to have to make it myself?"

Cloud blinked, "Erm, well you see I have a lot of things to be doing. I don't have time to make hot drinks or sit around talking"

"Finding brother dearest's killers are we?" Scarlett sniped with a smirk, "I thought Angelina was doing that"

'_Angelina_?" Cloud thought, '_Must mean Angeal. She's never had respect for anyone but herself and Genesis_'.

"He is" Cloud frowned, closing the door that had been wide open, "I've been told to stay out of it"

"Then you have time to talk to me" Scarlett smirked, clasping her hands together behind her back and leaning towards him, her cleavage making him stutter.

"I – I'm sorting out funeral engagements" he said, scratching the back of his head and glancing away from her, "But thanks for stopping by. Sorry you have to go so soon"

Acting offended, she balled her fists on her hips and scowled, "Still rude! I've travelled all the way from Nibelheim to come and see you and all you do is brush me off. Genny said that you've turned into a bit of a brat but I'm an old frie-"

"Fine" Cloud sighed, slapping a hand over his eyes wearily, "You can stay for a little bit. Maybe you'll be able to help me with the funeral"

"Great" Scarlett beamed, clapping her hands together excitedly, "Flowers! We must start with what flowers we're going to have"

"Flowers?" Cloud said, arching a brow, telling the blonde woman that he hadn't thought about flowers.

"Yes idiot" Scarlett said, rolling her eyes, "Roses are nice but lilies are usually used for funerals but Zack didn't like to do things by the book so maybe something different and blue like bluebells or irises-"

"Zack didn't care much for flowers" Cloud interrupted, but then remembering that the man had been dating Aerith the flower girl before his death. He sighed and said, "Lilies will do fine"

"Music?" Scarlett added.

"No" Cloud shook his head, "We're keeping it traditional. So they'll be no music playing"

"Ok" Scarlett pouted, "No music and boring flowers. C'mon, Zack was energetic and different from everyone else, that's why everyone loved him! You need to send him off with style, have everyone remember him"

"I'd rather have people remember him in life rather than from his death" Cloud mumbled, "Listen, you should go home. I said I'm going to keep it traditional so it's going to remain traditional. If you feel like you need to suggest something, you've got my number"

"But I-" she began

"Please" Cloud pleaded, "I'd just like some peace and quiet"

Scarlett sighed and began playing with her braided hair, "Alright, I see you need some space. I was just trying to help you know?"

"And I appreciate it" Cloud smiled, "I really do. But right now, I want to be on my own"

Scarlett nodded, "OK. I'll head back to Nibleheim". She walked over to him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and whispering in his ear, "If you ever need me, call me. You still have my number right?"

"Uh-huh" Cloud answered, nodding his head.

"Good" she said, lifting her head so that they were eye to eye, their faces only inches away from each other. Cloud was about to remove himself from her hold but then her hands went to the back of his head, his fingers grasped his hair and her lips descended and dominated his. His eyes widened and he was so shocked at her actions that he was rooted to the spot. The second that he got over his shock and began to push her away, the door opened and a very shocked voice said, "C-Cloud?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The moment that she had got back to work, she had been sat down at a table and a pile of work had been placed in front of her. All of these memos were about Johnny, about what he had been doing during her time away from AVALANCHE and where his current whereabouts could be. Apparently, the psychotic murderer hadn't been up to much since her time away, but the fact that he was still roaming around Midgar scared and pleased her.

She was reading the first document which was about her being strapped down in the burnt house when someone came over to her and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry"

Tifa looked up and stared into Shelke Rui's sad blue eyes. The girl was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans and her red hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Her feet were under the table so Tifa couldn't see what the young girl was wearing but by the sound of the way that Shelke was scuffing them on the floor, Tifa guessed that she was wearing heavy combat boots.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, trying to remember if the girl had done something to hurt, upset or insult her.

"Sorry about that" the girl answered, tilting her head to the paper that Tifa still held in her hand, a picture of Tifa's burnt legs set besides the black writing. "It was me who told him about your whereabouts. When I talked to him days before his attack on you, I didn't know it was him, you know, a killer! I just thought he was a nice man who had genuine interest in me and about what I had to say. I knew he seemed a bit _too_ interested when I mentioned your name one day. He just said he was an old school friend of yours and I . . . and I believed him! How was I supposed to know that he was hunting you down to kill you? I was too stupid to recognise him as a wanted killer. I'm surprised I wasn't kicked out of the academy straight away"

"It's not your fault" Tifa smiled, "He already knew I was in Midgar before you told him, he just didn't know which Sector. Yes, he had been hunting me down but on that night it was me that walked into him. He said he was looking for someone else he had a vendetta against but unfortunately for me, I'm on top of his 'to kill' list. You did nothing wrong, it was a mistake and I don't blame you. Just . . . next time you see him take him down for me alright? You're an excellent agent Shelke and you have so much potential to be much more. It would have been foolish to kick you out of the academy since you're their top student. I've seen your files, your marks are better than mine when I was there"

"You – you don't hate or blame me?" Shelke stuttered, "But, my actions almost got you killed!"

Tifa blinked, "I don't see how talking to him almost got me killed but no, I don't hate or blame you. Like I said, it was a mistake, everyone makes them. In fact, it was my fault for walking into him and not being prepared. But if anyone's to blame then it's Johnny. He locked me in that house and set it alight, not you or me. But we'll find him won't we? We'll take him down together"

"Yes!" Shelke beamed, now happy that she wasn't to blame for what happened to the older agent. "We'll get him, don't you worry Agent Lockhart"

Tifa chuckled, "Right you are Agent Rui"

Shelke's eyes widened then watered, "No one's called me Agent Rui before, not even Cid. It's always Rui this and Rui that. There's never been an Agent before my surname"

"You're an agent now so it's your title. If you were a doctor you'd be Dr. Rui and if you were the President of Midgar you'd be President Rui. Being an agent is no different"

"I'm glad you're back" Shelke smiled, "Me and Cid have been doing all the work and honestly, I think it's been a bit too much for the old guy. He can be quite scary sometimes. I think he'll calm down now that you're back"

"Cid's bark is worse than his bite" Tifa laughed, "Once you get to know him you can have a laugh with him, sometimes at him"

Shelke nodded, "He seemed really angry when on the phone to you yesterday. Why's that?"

Tifa sighed sadly and placed the piece of paper that she still had hold of down, "A friend of mine died the other day. Actually, he was my partner's brother and best friend's boyfriend. I asked for the day off so I could be with them but Cid denied me it"

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Shelke said softly. "Cid should have let you have the day off"

"No, Cid was right" Tifa replied, "I've already had too much time off, it was about time I came back. Besides, my friend wanted to be alone and I think I'll visit by boyfriend after I finish here, see how he's coping"

"He's lucky to have you" Shelke smiled, "I think any man would be-"

_**-BOOM-**_

The floor shook and the walls vibrated making the dust from the roof fall on top of them. Both women covered their heads as bits of plaster came tumbling down and as they did, another explosion shook the room.

"What the-?" Tifa whispered as alarm bells sounded around the room, a red light flashing and dousing them in ruby coloured light.

"Are we under attack?" Shelke muttered, another slight tremble making the floor shift.

"Let's get out of here" Tifa said, dropping what she was doing and getting up. Quickly, both of them went through the security doors, up the steps and through the secret wall concealed in the abandoned prison cell. Smoke hit their lungs and stung their eyes the moment they stepped away from the secret door, the alarms blaring even louder and almost deafening them. Tifa turned to Shelke, hands over her ears and called for her to get out of the building, but she saw the girls mouth move and then she was running.

Eyes wide, Tifa screamed her name and ran after her, barely able to see her though the thick smoke and the flashing red lights. They turned a corner and ran though the entrance room of the police station, officers and civilians running to the double doors that led outside. But Shelke didn't go towards the exit doors, she ran further into the smoke, the deadly fumes getting darker the deeper they went.

Tifa screamed her name again but got a mouth full of smoke in her lungs, making her heave and drop to the floor. She caught sight of Shelkes black boots turning a corner and hand covering her mouth, Tifa got into a low crouch and went after her. As she followed, she was knocked off her feet as someone bumped into her. She had enough time to see that it was a man carrying a woman bridal style in his arms before he ran away.

Undeterred, Tifa continued. Damn Shelke for stupidly running into the danger zone. Although she had forgiven the young agent for the house fire incident, Tifa felt that it was Shelkes mission in life to either have Tifa burn to death of pass out due to the fumes. Either way, as the sight of flames came into view as another corner was passed, she continued after the girl. She was not going that have Shelke get herself killed. She hurtled past the flames and as she did, the floor began to go up, higher than the other ground floors. She hit a metal door and as soon as her hands hit it, they were burnt; obviously a fire was behind it. But it was a dead end; here there was nowhere else to go. So where was Shelke?

"Tifa!"

Over the alarms, the young woman could be heard. Through the black smoke, the golden gleam of Shelkes watch indicated to Tifa where she saw. Tifa crawled over to her, her lungs coughing and her eyes watering and saw that Shelke was trying to open the metal door by punching in numbers to a keypad that kept the door locked.

"Shelke" Tifa screeched, "C'mon. You can't open it; we need to get out of here"

"There are people in there!" Shelke cried, "My sister! My sister is in there!"

"What?"

"Remember I told you about her? Shalua! She came here today because she started work here in the chemistry rooms! She's in here. I came to see her before I went to see Cid! Please, help me open this door"

Tifa gasped, the smoke getting thicker and making her feel drowsy and sick. She knew that Shelke was feeling the same but still she persevered. She was willing to risk her life for her sister making Tifa think _– would I do the same_? Cloud and Aeriths faces flashed before her eyes and she had her answer. Yes . . . yes she would.

"Right, did your sister tell you the code?" Tifa said, getting into agent mode and crossing the steps that separated them and going over to the keypad and looking at it. It was the same as the AVALANCHE one, needing an entry number, key card and hand scan. Tifa knew then that they would never open the door. "Come on" she said, grabbing the others hand, "We won't be able to get in there this way. We need to find another way inside"

"There was a glass dome roof inside" Shelke said, "Maybe we can get inside via the roof!"

"Good idea" Tifa nodded.

Dragging the young girl, they retraced their steps and went back down the corridors and through the entrance hall. They kept their heads down and covered their mouths and noses with their hand. Once they reached the doors and were outside, they were immediately covered with something light and musty. Tifa raised her head and saw that she was in the arms of a man who was holding her with a fire blanket.

"Are you ok?" he said, his voice sounding far away.

"Yes!" Tifa screamed, fighting out of his hold and searching for Shelke who was nowhere to be seen. Outside stood police officers, civilians and the barking police dogs. As Tifa weaved in and out of them, she saw Shelke run behind the station where all of the smoke was coming from.

Still coughing, she raced after her, hearing Barret shout her name as she ran. As she turned the corner, there was another explosion and she saw the wall cave in and explode, sending the red-haired agent flying across the garden and into the surrounding wall.

"SHELKE!" Tifa screamed, but was held back by a large hand grabbing her wrist.

"Tifa" Barret snarled, "Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed!"

"There are people in there Barret" Tifa screeched, pointing to the wall that had collapsed. She glanced up and saw the glass dome that Shelke had mentioned. It was coloured black because the room it was sat upon was filled with smoke. She glanced back down again and saw that Shelke was not moving. "Let go of me Barret!"

"Leave it to the fire brigade" Barret said, "They'll handle-"

"They won't get here in time" Tifa snarled, wrenching her wrist back and running towards the fallen girl. She knelt next to her and felt her pulse. It was weak but there. Barret knelt next to her and said, "I'll grab her. You follow"

"No" Tifa said, glancing back at the caved in wall and seeing an entry point, "I'm going inside. I'm getting everyone in there out"

"You can't" Barret screamed as Tifa got to her feet and ran, "Tifa! TIFA!"

Like in action movies, Tifa went over to the shattered brick wall and jumped through the hole that she had spotted. Instantly she was shrouded in smoke and debris. Once again she eyes watered and her lungs shrunk. She couldn't see anything except the floor that was covered in wood, brick and chemicals. Keeping her head low, she wandered further inside, fire surrounded her and as she walked deeper she could here pops and bangs of things exploding and loose wires popping and swinging from ruined walls.

"HELLO!" she screamed, scrunching up her eyes so she could maybe see better, "HELLO!"

"HELP!" someone called back, "We're over here!"

"Keep talking" Tifa shouted back, "I'll follow your voice"

"We're here by the far wall" a second voice shouted, "There are five of us in total and one of us is seriously injured. We were trying something new but it went wrong and exploded before we could escape!"

Tifa followed the man's talking until she found them, huddled together in the corner like trapped rats. There were three men and two women, one of the men unconscious and his head resting on one of the women's knees. The woman wore an eye patch and one of the sleeves of her white jacket was pinned up. Her face was blackened but even Tifa could see the resemblance between this woman and Shelke. It was Shalua, Shelkes older sister.

She reached the huddle of scientists and she saw their faces light up. "Is everyone here?" she asked them.

"Yes" Shalua replied, her voice unnaturally steady and soothing, her fingers combing through the unconscious man's white hair.

"Then you all need to follow me" Tifa said, "Come, take my hand. I'll guide you through the smoke and out of here"

They looked at each other but did as instructed, the tallest man grabbing the unconscious man and flinging him onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He ended the line behind the two women and the other man. Tifa's sweaty hand kept hold of Shalua's only one, the other white coated woman having to grab hold of the unused sleeve of the others jacket. They were halfway across the room when something made Tifa look up.

The glass dome was cracking, the pressure of the fire and smoke getting to much for it to hold. Before Tifa could tell them to get under something, the dome shattered into a hundred big and small pieces and came hurtling towards them.

Tifa pulled the older Rui sister along and navigated her towards the hole, telling her to get out. She did and Tifa ran back, bits of glass shattering around her. She grabbed a piece of broken wood from a collapsed table and held it over her head as she ran back to the rest of the group, the wood thudding as bits of glass hit it.

The other woman was laid on the floor, a large slab of glass skewering her chest. Her eyes were wide and there was a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth and Tifa knew that she couldn't help her. She found the three men huddled together, the large man hovering over the two smaller ones, bits of glass slicking out of his back and blood running down his coat.

"I had to save them" he whispered as Tifa got to them, flinging the glass bitten piece of wood aside "It was me that added the chemicals together. It was me that caused all this. I'm sorry"

"You can apologise later" Tifa scalded, picking up the unconscious man and hitching him up onto her back, "C'mon, follow me. I'm not going to let another one of you die!"

The four of them made their way back to the hole, most of the smoke leaving the room via the broken dome making visibility much easier. One by one each of the men got out and Tifa passed the man back over as she too got outside.

The instant she was out she was wrapped up in another fire blanket but this time it was by a fireman. They had arrived just in time to douse the fire out. She was dragged back out the front and through everyone who were all applauding her as she was led to an awaiting ambulance. A mask was placed onto her face and a paramedic was checking her pulse.

She coughed and closed her eyes, her lungs were burning and her muscles were in agony. She felt sick and had to quickly remove the mask as she moved her head to the side and vomited on the grass.

"Out of my way, out of my way"

Tifa looked up and saw Cid pushing his way towards her. The man pushed a woman with a camera out of the way and went over to Tifa and immediately crushed her into a hug.

"Stupid girl" he hissed, "What the fuck did you think you were going?"

"Shelke wanted to save her sister but she got caught in an explosion" Tifa explained, "So I went inside instead" she quickly glanced around and said, "Where is Shelke? I left her with Barret"

"On her way to hospital" Cid answered, "She's got a large gash on her head but she'll be fine. Her sister went with her. You saved the whole chemistry team"

"Not all of them" Tifa mumbled, "A woman got hit by glass when the dome collapsed. When it did all I could think of was getting them all out but the woman must have let go of Shalua's jacket and gotten hit. It was an awful way to die"

"But you saved four people today" Cid beamed, "I'm so proud of you. Welcome back Agent Lockhart"

"It's good to be back" Tifa smiled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After she had went to the hospital and gotten an all clear and visited Shelke who was awake and talking to her sister who couldn't be thankful enough and had gotten a shower and a change of clothes, Tifa was discharged and on a bus since her car was still at the station.

She was thinking that she could go home and wait for Aerith and tell her what had happened, but one look at her watch told her that the older woman wouldn't get off work for another four hours. So she had caught the first bus that would drop her off closest to Clouds house. She was going to visit her boyfriend and see how he had been coping since they last saw each other.

She still occasionally coughed and her eyes were badly bloodshot, but once she got off the bus and walked to her partners home, she felt fit enough to tend to Clouds needs if it were needed.

She had gotten a call from Cid when she was at the hospital, telling her that she had had another lucky escape since the station was surrounded by cameras and reporters, all looking for the heroine that had risked her life for the chemistry team.

"I've told 'em Jack shit" Cid had said, a little bit of pride in his voice, "Take the rest of the day off and be in tomorrow. The clear up team have come and deemed Headquarters safe to still be in use"

She smiled as she reached Clouds house and opened the door, feeling that she was familiar enough to not have to knock.

What she was hoping to see was Cloud either asleep or going over funeral plans, not her boyfriend in the grasp of another woman whose lips were taking control of his. The blonde females hands were gripping hold of Clouds spikey hair and Cloud's eyes were wide open, his back against the wall and his hands pushing at the woman's shoulders.

"C-Cloud?" she stuttered. Her heart breaking into pieces like the glass dome and a shard piercing it like it had the woman who had lost her life. She dropped the bag that was holding her smoke damaged clothes and slapped a hand over her mouth, stopping a broken sob that passed her lips.

"Tifa!" Cloud squeaked, pushing the blonde woman aside and going over to her, "Tifa, it's not what it looks like!"

"You . . . you and her!" Tifa shrieked, recognising the woman. It was the same woman who had gone to Aeriths flower shop looking for a type of flower that she shop didn't have. The woman had then insulted both her and Aerith and had walked away when Tifa had wanted to stick up for herself.

"No, there's nothing going on between us" Cloud pleaded, "Scarlett is an old friend of mine. She- she just kissed me"

"Like I believe that!" Tifa shouted as the blonde woman smirked, "You've been cheating on me with that slut!"

"Excuse me?" Scarlett hissed, "What did you call me?"

"Tifa" Cloud said, "I promise I'm not cheating on you. She came around with sympathy for Zack and when I asked her to leave, she kissed me. I love you Tifa, I promise I'm not being unfaithful"

Tifa's eyes welled up with tears, not sure if she could believe him. Unsure what to do, she turned on her heel and fled.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted after her.

"Just let her go" Scarlett scoffed, "She's an ugly tramp anyway. You can do so much better"

"Shut up" Cloud roared, grabbing the woman around her neck and slamming her against the wall. "You bitch. I'll never forgive you. Get out of here"

He dropped her to the floor and ran after his girlfriend, leaving the blonde woman to rub her neck and laughsourly.

"This is going better than I planned. Oh Cloudy-Poo, you'll get me closer to him whether you like it or not".

_Poor Aerith, I was just going to have Tifa lie to her but once I got to writing it, I just couldn't do it so I made her tell the truth instead :'(_

_My attempt at some sort of action. I was told that Tifa wasn't doing enough to earn her Agent status so hopefully, this sort of makes up for it. _

_Keza xXx_


	37. Midgar Monopoly

**Lockhart007**

_OMG too early of an update! Reason – this shouldn't even be called a chapter as the size of it is soooo small compared to the rest. I kind of made a resolution to have all chapters over 5000 words but here, I failed miserably._

_However, enjoy._

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Tifa, please listen to me!"

Cloud caught up to Tifa as she turned the corner of the next street, tears still running from her eyes and down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily and sped up walking, not wanting to have to face him. As she got halfway down the street, she was pulled back by her wrist and pulled into his body. She went as ridged as a board but ground her teeth together and snarled like a provoked lioness ready to strike.

"Get away from me" she hissed, her body now responding to her brain and her arms pushing at his chest. "I can smell _her _cheap perfume on you!"

"You have to listen to me" Cloud pleaded, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her slightly so that they were eye to eye. "I am not cheating on you, I won't dream of it. Scarlett is an old friend who dropped by to give her condolences. As I told her to leave-"

"_She _kissed_ you_?" Tifa growled, "A likely story"

"A true story" Cloud urged, his eyes unblinking and boring into hers deeply, "Please believe me! I don't know why she kissed me but I promise I pushed her away almost straight away"

"Almost?" she scoffed.

"I was too shocked to move her away immediately" Cloud admitted, his grasp on her shoulders lightening, "I would be crazy to kiss her! To betray you! Tifa, I love you so much and if we split over this I don't know what I would do. I've just lost Zack, please don't go too"

He dropped his head and held back tears that were burning the back of his eyes. He closed them and let his hands drop to her arms, holding onto them for support rather than keeping Tifa close.

Tifa's immediate response would be to hold Cloud in her arms and soothe him and tell him everything would be alright. But she watched on as Clouds body shook with sobs. Slowly, she wiped the last tears from her eyes using her arm and said in a whisper, "She kissed you, you pushed her away and I walked in and assumed you were having an affair . . . is that correct?"

Cloud looked up at her from where he had his head lowered and said, "Yes. Tifa, you should know that I would never-"

He was silenced by her finger being placed on his lips. She looked him dead in the eyes and said dangerously, "I trust and believe you. But I swear, if I find that you're not being honest, I will not be responsible for my actions. I may have been easy to believe you today but next time . . ." She left the threat hanging in the air.

Cloud gulped but nodded, his body visibly relaxing as he straightened up to his full height. He wasn't ready for the slap across the face when it came. It wasn't powerful to hurt but it did shock him. He looked painfully at her as she cradled her hand. "That's for the pain of my heart being split in two" she said as she put her sore hand to her side. It had been like slapping a wall.

He nodded again and said, "So, you came to see me?"

"I finished work early and Aerith is still at the shop" Tifa replied as they started on their journey back to Clouds house, "I thought I would come by and check up on you" they turned the corner and saw the house, the front door shut and a note stuck to it. As they got closer, Tifa ripped the note off before Cloud could read it.

_Cloud,_

_Sorry if I hurt your little girlfriends feelings but how could I resist your fully kissable lips? I hope she gets over her little heartache soon. Humans should know that when competing with a vampire, they will always lose. _

_Cannot wait to see you again my sweet._

_All my love, Scarlett xxx_

Sickened, she scrunched the note into a tight ball and pocketed it. She turned to Cloud who was watching her and said, "She's a vampire?"

"Yeah" he replied, indicating for her to go inside, "she was one of the first vampires I met when becoming one. She's Sephiroths personal messenger girl. She has an unhealthy obsession with Genesis so I don't know why she's suddenly become interested in me. Why, have you met her before?"

"In Aerith's flower shop" she answered, "She came in mouthing off and left when I challenged her to a fight"

"Fight" Cloud smiled, "What happened to resolving things with words? I suppose if you two did get in a fight, I wouldn't know who to put my money on. Vampire Scarlett or superwoman Tifa. You can be quite scary when you want to be"

Still a little upset about what she had seen, Tifa just shrugged and heavily sat down. Still feeling that Cloud should make it up to her, she asked for a drink. She did feel like a bitch, ordering him around when it should be her looking after him. But the whole scenario with the blonde witch had made her angry and temporarily made her forget her sole reason for visiting. She was putting on an angry front and when Cloud came back holding two mugs of steaming tea, she felt her heart shatter again. She was meant to be the one fetching the drinks, not the other way around. It wasn't Cloud's fault that Scarlett had tried to dig her false nails into him. He was the innocent one in all of this. So as he silently sat down next to her, she reached out a hand and threaded her fingers with his, their joined hands resting on his leg.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'm being so unfair. None of this is your fault. It's hers and mine. Her's for being a slut and mine for even thinking that you would be unfaithful. I've been selfish and stupid and acting like a diva. I shouldn't have slapped you and I shouldn't be giving you the cold shoulder. Can you forgive me?"

As an answer, she received a quick kiss on the cheek. Blushing like a schoolgirl, she raised the hand wasn't holding his and gently touched where he had kissed. They had kissed hundreds of times before, but this time it felt different. It felt intimate and trusting and she felt all of her resentment leave her body in one huge flow. She turned her head back to him where he was smiling softly at her and whispered, "Thank you".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You owe me one thousand Gil" Cloud smirked, showing her the card that coordinated with the space that she had landed on. She grabbed the card out of his hand and scanned it for herself. Landing on the police station with three houses on it resulted in the owner (Cloud in this case) receiving a grand in Gil.

"I don't have that kind of money" Tifa pouted, handing over the card and grabbing what was left of her cash, "You almost wiped me out when I landed on the school. Can't you just let me off with a caution? I have to go there to go to work. I can't avoid landing on the police station"

Cloud laughed and dangled the card in front of her, "Card says a thousand Gil. You didn't let me off when I landed on Shinra Building and you had a Mako Reactor on there, it almost bankrupt me. Should have saved your money than using it all to overpower Shinra"

"I always lose at this" Tifa said, handing over her cash and knocking over her game piece which was a Chocobo.

"Well" Cloud smirked, wafting her lost cash under his nose smugly, "You still owe me but I guess you could pay me back in other ways"

Tifa chuckled and pushed the board aside, knocking it to the floor from the table that separated them and leant over it so they were almost touching noses. "Whatever do you suggest Mr Banker? Wouldn't you get in trouble with your boss if you received a 'favour' off of me?"

Cloud smirked, playing along, "Whatever he doesn't know can't hurt him"

Grinning, they shared a kiss; Cloud dropped the play money onto his lap and pulled her closer. But all too soon, a knock on the door interrupted them. Using the table to push her back into a seating position, Tifa watched as Cloud sighed and got to his feet. Mumbling about well-wishers, he answered the door and she heard him say in a surprised voice, "Angeal?"

She shot to her feet and entered the corridor as Angeal shrugged his coat off and ran his hands through his unkempt hair. His eyes looked a little blood shot and his mouth was set in a deep frown. He was wearing the same black clothing as before and as he passed her to enter the living room, she felt that he hadn't taken them off either.

He sat down heavily on the sofa and Tifa remained standing by the living room doorway as Cloud sat opposite him. The silence was heavy between them, both men just staring at each other, serious. Angeal's appearance had brought them both back to Earth with a bump. They were both so absorbed in their game that they both had forgotten the harsh facts of reality.

Eventually, it was Cloud who broke the silence, "Well?"

Angeal sighed and said, "I've been hunting for them since the last time we spoke. I haven't slept, eaten or rest. I memorised the CCTV footage and all of their faces. The ones that had their face's covered where harder to find but I managed to get them. All of them are gone except for one"

"Who?"

"I don't know. In the footage he came halfway through the attack with other armed men. The assault stopped for a few moments as this man exchanged words with the others. He soon left but didn't contribute to the attack. Either way, I believe that this man has the answers to why Zack is gone. If I find him, the questions surrounding Zacks death will be answered"

Cloud nodded softly, "You watched the whole footage? That must have been awful for you. To see it all happen to him"

"Awful but proud" Angeal reassured him, "He fought them till his last breath. He was just outnumbered and overpowered. Even I would have had difficulty escaping if I was put in that situation"

"So, when you say you _got them_" Tifa asked, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I interrogated them and then ended their lives" Angeal replied bluntly, "Not the most pleasant job but it needs to be done. For Zack, I would happily do it again"

"When do you think you'll get that man?" Cloud asked, "I want to know the reasons why they ganged up on him, before the funeral"

Angeal shrugged, "All I could find out is that he's left Midgar. I couldn't find him anywhere. I travelled his movements using street CCTV but it cuts off as soon as he leaves Midgar. He could be anywhere by now. Speaking of funerals, it's his in five days' time. Have you thought of anything you want to do?"

Cloud shook his head, "Keep it normal. Except, I want to be the one to take his body up Mount Nibel with you, not Genesis. That man has no right to go near him"

Angeal blinked and said, "I'll have a word with Sephiroth but I see no problems. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes" Cloud said, determined, "I want to stay with him till the very end"

The older vampire cocked his head to the side, studying Cloud like he was a puzzle that needed to be solved. Once he had worked it all out, he stood up and offered the blond his hand, "The next time I see you will be in Nibelheim. I advise you be there a day early so you're not late or travelling through the night making you tired for the funeral"

"I'll be there" Cloud nodded. "We'll give him a good send-off".

_Shortest chapter yet, just over 2000 words but honestly there wasn't much else I could do with it. I wrote it all in one go so if I sucks, I'm sorry._

_I know the quality of this story is getting poorer and poorer but if I'm honest, I'm kinda losing interest in it. I just don't feel like people are enjoying it anymore and I'm not being inspired to write. _

_But don't worry, it won't go abandoned! I promise. Scouts Honour! (Even though I wasn't even in Girl Scouts . . . . .) Fail_

_Keza xXx_


	38. Goodbye

**Lockhart007**

_Sorry for the last chapter but I promise this one will be bigger and better XD _

_Also, return of 1__st__ person speaking._

_And Whoo! 200 reviews! Never thought I would ever see that :3 Thank you all soooo much. I honestly had a Stewie Griffin going to Disney World freak out. _

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

It's been a whole week since Zackary Fair, my brother passed away. No. He was murdered.

As I stand looking at myself in the mirror that has been provided for me by the staff that own this nice little inn in Nibelheim, I feel sickened.

Does everyone who suffers a death in the family feel like this? Feel that it should have been them that died, not their loved one? Because that's how I feel right now. Zack was the strong, smart and popular one, not me. I've always been his little follower, tagging along behind him and grabbing onto his hand like a shy toddler.

The suit I'm wearing is plain and ordinary. Black and white, my shoes polished to perfection, the toes reflecting the light from the open window. I don't usually wear ties but today is a special occasion. Zack would laugh at me for wearing it but if I didn't, he would be offended that I didn't make an effort to look presentable for him.

Was it really only one week ago that I was talking to him? So full of live and energy like always. Only to be taken away by those human pigs! I shouldn't really call them that but right now, I don't care.

I'm a little sleepy since I stayed up all night, but I fight off the yawns that threaten to break out and ignore the grainy feeling behind my eyes.

There, as I complete my tie I'm ready to leave. Most vampires have already arrived, all of them congregating in Nibelheim Manor where Zack's funeral is about to begin. No one will be allowed to go down to the vampire entrance hall until both Angeal and I arrive. As with all vampire funerals, the body is put in an open coffin in the middle of the entrance hall so that everybody can go over and pay their last respects.

Since not all vampires cannot enter churches (something about a vampire can only enter a church if they were religious in human life and unable to enter if they weren't), we hold funerals in the manor.

I shudder at the thought of looking at him, almost sleep like in the coffin. If only he was asleep, this bubbling feeling in my stomach would disappear.

When a knock at the door tells me my presence is needed, I cannot move. My feet refuse to budge from where they stand.

I can't do it. I can't say goodbye to him. If my heart could beat it would either be erratic or would have stopped completely. I feel sick, like I'm about to hurl on the red carpet. I haven't eaten in days – no blood or human food. Since the night I found Zack I haven't consumed much. Tifa says it's down to grief that I've lost my appetite and maybe she's right.

Tifa – I wish she was here to support me. She's been so wonderful this past week, always been there to hold my hand and soothe the pain away. But vampire laws states that no human can interfere in vampire traditions, so Tifa could not come.

I heard from her that Aerith had been asking her about a funeral for Zack but because Aerith doesn't know about Zack and I being vampires, Tifa had to give the other an excuse as to why there was no funeral being held or why she couldn't attend. I have no idea what excuse Tifa used but so far it's been working.

The person at the door knocks again, a little louder this time and a voice follows. "Cloud, are you ready. We can't start without you being present"

Angeal. Everyone is probably waiting for me so he's been sent to fetch me so they can start the funeral. I open my mouth to tell him that I'm almost ready but no words come out, they died somewhere between my voice box and lips. Licking my lips I try again, a little "OK" finally being passed.

"I know this is hard for you" he continues through the wooden door as I do a final check over of my appearance, "But chin up ok? I'll be there if you need me and I'll try as hard as I possibly can to keep Genesis away from you, but I can't promise you that. Ready?"

When Angeal had said that he'd try and keep that monster away from me I had opened the door. He's wearing a suit similar to mine but is wearing a white lily in his breast pocket. His hair is slicked back as always and his face has an almost haunted look about it, it looks almost starved.

"Don't worry" I tell him, "I'll allow him to talk to me but if he dares touch me I'll handle it myself"

He nods and meets my eyes, "Well come on then. They can't start without us. Like you said, we'll give him a good send-off"

I nod and fiddle with my tie. I'm no nervous, my hands are shaking. Angeal sighs and patiently waits for me to sort myself out. I'm so fidgety; I almost forget to lock the door when I begin to follow Angeal down the stairs. I have to run back to lock it. There's not much of mine in there anyway, just a few clothes and my phone. I decide not to take it just in case it rings during the ceremony.

Anyway, I follow Angeal out of the Inn and step out so that we're in the centre of Nibelheim. It's a tiny little village, not changed since the last time I was here with Tifa. I look towards her father's house and I'm thankful that he's not in as it would be awkward if he sees me.

We head to Nibelheim Manor; the iron gates surrounding it are open. Children from the village are hanging around the gates but none of them enter. I hear one mutter to another "_I've seen hundreds of people go in there today. I wonder what's going on_?"

"_A hundred people can't fit in there_" the other responds, "_Maybe ten. Do you think someone's going to live there? I've heard it's haunted"_

"Run along boys and girls" Angeal tells them as he and I approach. The two boys I heard speak and a young girl turn to us and watch as we close in. Their mouths open as they take in our appearances as they are wearing clothes that are faded and worn out. The smaller of the boys wearing faded blue dungaree's puff's his chest out and says, "Why should we? Tell us what's going on in there?"

"You don't want to know" sneers a voice from behind the gate. I look up and flinch, my feet refusing to take another step. Genesis is standing at the gate, casual as ever leaning on the gate with his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. "But if you must know, we're here to sort out a little ghost problem. Loads of monsters and ghouls have been spotted here and our job is to get rid of them"

"I told you it's haunted" the older boy tells the younger, grabbing his arm and pulling him away, "Come on Tyler or we'll get eaten by a ghost or something"

"Are there really monsters in there?" the only girl asks, her red hair in two long plaits.

"Big ones" Genesis answered, raising his arms in the air, "With huge teeth and long fur and big claws. They love to eat little kids and I think I can hear them". He cups a hand over his ear and the three children listen carefully. When nothing comes, Genesis puts on a big show, "Oohh, I hear one now. He's hungry and he's spotted you all. Better run before he comes and-"

He doesn't finish his sentence as all three children scream in terror and run home, the older boy in the lead and dragging the younger. I continue to watch them flee and Genesis cruelly laughs with humour and Angeal sighs.

"Mentally scarring children again are we, Genesis?" he says calmly.

Genesis snorts and I turn just in time to see him arms encircle me, my face crushed against his chest. Once again I tense, my body as solid as a rock and as unmoving. I don't even blink or protest at being hugged so tightly by this fiend.

"Oh Cloud" Genesis coo's, his voice making me feel more sick, "I am so sorry about Zack. But don't worry; I'll be with you the whole time to make sure you are alright"

"No you won't" Angeal snaps, grabbing one of Genesis's arms and pulling him away from me. My mind is whirring and as I look into Genesis's face, images of pain and torture creep into my mind. I thought I would be brave in his presence, that seeing him wouldn't make my mind go into meltdown. My eyes are glued to him and it isn't until Angeal touches my arm and asks if I'm alright that I realise I can move and that I'm shaking violently. I blink and turn away from Genesis cruel smile, looking at Angeal and nodding that I'm ok. Angeal sends a small smile back at me then turns to Genesis.

"Stay away from him" he commands, "He doesn't need you around making this day any more worse than it is"

"Awww" Genesis pouts, "I was merely saying how sorry I am for his loss. Can't I at least do that?"

Angeal doesn't reply, but my fear has dimmed down enough for me to say, "Just leave me alone". It comes out weaker than I intended but Genesis's smirk disappears and turns into a scowl. He raises his hands defensively in front of him and says, "Sorry for caring. Anyway, you two better get inside. Everyone is getting pretty restless, I was actually coming out to hunt you both down so we could start"

"Yes" Angeal nods, patting my shoulder to indicate that we can continue walking. "Run ahead of us, tell them that we're coming"

Genesis scoffs, maybe about to retaliate about not being anyone's slave, but I think with it being two against one here, he just nods and like a whippet he's gone. I once again fiddle with my tie as we head towards the manor doors. As we get closer, I see that there are vampires already outside, maybe the entrance hall of the manor was a bit too crowded for them. As Angeal and I near I see that the men are all wearing black suits and the woman in black dresses, some of them with dark veils across their face.

"Angeal" one of the men says, a man I do not recognise or even met. He goes over to Angeal with his large hand outstretched and gives him a warm handshake. "Finally made it I see?"

"Noctis" Angeal nods, releasing the dark haired man's hand and turning to the woman who accompanied him. "And Stella, so pleased you could make it"

Stella Nox Fleuret is a woman I do recognise. Blonde and beautiful, I usually see her wearing white but obviously today; she's gone dark like everyone else, wearing a black dress and a veil. The man named Noctis turns to me as Angeal greets Stella.

"Cloud Strife" he says. I look into his red eyes; the iris's surrounded in green, a tell-tale sign of a vampire. Not all of us have it but it is rare not to get it. "I believe we have not met before, I am Noctis Caelum. I was an associate of your brothers, we had the pleasure of meeting a few times. I was shocked to hear about his death and I am so deeply sorry. Zack will be missed"

"Thank you" is all I can mutter, my eyes going to the floor where I finally see that he has held his hand out to me for a handshake. Weakly, I take the hand and shake it. His hand is warm and large and I feel like a child stood next to him. He moves aside and speaks to Angeal and then I am greeted by Stella who is the second person to embrace me today, but her arms are welcome.

"I am so sorry" she whispers in my ear, her arms strong and comforting. "But be strong yeah? We're all here for you if you need us"

"Thank you" I say again, looking up into her bright purple-blue eyes, the green hue just barely visible. She smiles softly and moves aside, grabbing hold of Noctis's hand as they let Angeal and I pass. The other vampires we pass all bow their heads in respect and one of them opens the door of the manor for us.

The manor is heaving with more vampires, some I recognise and some I don't. Before we entered there must have been a flurry of conversation but now everything is silent that a pin can be heard dropping. I feel about a hundred pairs of eyes are following me as Angeal and I go over to the secret trap door and open it, going down the staircase and to the first door. No one follows us and that's because the funeral has officially started and no one can enter until Sephiroth has seen Angeal and me personally and allowed them in.

As we go through the dark cells that used to hold humans for food, Angeal pauses and says quietly, "You ok?"

All I can do is nod, walking over to the main doors and grabbing hold of the handle, but not opening it. The usual doorman is not on the other side, he's in the manor with all the rest. The only vampires allowed in the entrance hall are Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal, maybe blood family members if there are any.

"When we enter it'll just be you, me and Zack. He'll be in an open coffin for the time being so you'll be able to see him. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Is he still covered in wounds?" I ask, fear weighing me down. I don't think I could handle it if he still looks beaten up.

"I don't think so" Angeal replies, "I haven't seen him since that night either. I trust that someone has covered his wounds since I asked for them to be. Alright" he takes a deep breath in and shakes his body, getting rid of any tension, "Let's go inside"

"Can you open the door with me?" I ask, my voice like a child's. I know I sound weak and useless but right now, I feel it. I feel like even a tiny feather would be able to push me off my feet. I don't even feel strong enough to open the damn door!

I expect Angeal to roll his eyes and tell me to stop being dumb and pathetic, but he just smiles politely and rests a hand over mine that is still holding onto the cold iron handle. His other hand gently lies on my shoulder and with a silent gesture we open the door together.

My eyes are immediately widened at the sight. Pure white lilies are hung up and down the walls of the large entrance hall. The marble floor has been cleaned and polished to perfection and everything is so white, even the door to Sephiroths office has a white curtain covering it. Stood on the steps leading to the aforementioned office stands the man himself. Sephiroth, the vampire head is stood straight with his hands behind his back and his legs a little apart from each other. Unlike everyone else he is not wearing a suit of black but white, the shirt a light grey. His hair is still long and reaches the base of his back, but he's tied it back in a ribbon that is set low down on the ponytail. His jade eyes watch as Angeal and I near him. We pass a box that is set in the middle of the room and my body freezes again. It's not a box at all but a coffin, Zack's coffin, the man laid inside of it.

My eyes water immediately as I get closer to him, my fingers lightly holding onto the side of the white wood. He is lying on more white flowers, this time they are roses and not lilies.

As promised, Zack's face is free of any scars, wounds or anything that might indicate pain or turmoil. His skin is as pale and smooth as the first time I saw him as a vampire. Even in death he's perfect. His hands are lightly clasped around another rose, but this one is not white but midnight blue, his favourite colour. He is also in a suit, a similar one he died in but this one not covered in blood, black and red and is not torn or scratched. It's also perfect with no creases or marks. I know it's cliché to say this but if I didn't know any better, I would think that he was asleep. I just want to grab his shoulders and shake him, once again telling him to stop playing around and that the joke has worn off. But not even a joker like Zack would be like this. Something this cruel is even beyond Genesis's kind of mean.

"A great loss". A hand on my shoulder accompanies the voice. I look up and I'm staring into Sephiroths amazing green eyes, one of the rare vampires that don't have the green in them (maybe because they are already green). His mouth is set in a line, not a frown or a smile. He looks down at Zack sorrowfully and closes his eyes, "I chose him to be a vampire because he was brave, strong and loyal. He was brave enough to defy _me _by changing you, and strong enough to challenge my words. You know this already but if it wasn't for Zack's determination, I would have killed you for being a non-chosen vampire"

"Yeah I know" I reply, hearing if from Sephiroth makes it statement hurtful. It had always been Angeal or Zack telling me that if it wasn't for my brother I would have been exterminated. But this is the first time that Sephiroth has told me this personally. I look up at him a little fearfully and ask, "And now? Zack's gone. What happens to me now?"

Sephiroth sighs and opens his lids to look at me, "You're a vampire in your own right, Cloud. There's no point in getting rid of you after three hundred years". When I don't answer back, he leaves my side and goes over to Angeal and Genesis who is still stood on top of the steps leading to Sephiroths office. "Shall we being?" he asks. The question is directed at Angeal and he nods but says, "I'm ready but the decision is up to Cloud"

I turn to the three vampires, the head and his two main partners. If I felt small before, I feel microscopic now. Their eyes are burning into mine, Sephiroths a little bored, Angeal kind and trusting and Genesis – urgh – his eyes always disgust me not matter what they are saying.

But no matter what they think, the decision to begin the celebration and sadness of Zack's life and death is with me. If I were to say that I'm not ready, they would not begin until I was. I don't feel ready, I don't think I ever will, but Zack never liked to be kept waiting and hated it even more being late. As in life, I made sure he was never late, especially not in death.

"I'm ready" I nod. Leaving their gazes, I turn back to Zack's face. As Genesis and Angeal leave to let everyone in, I share a private moment with my brother, tuning out Sephiroth who is walking around the circumference of the hall, checking that all of the flowers are in perfect alignment with each other.

"This is it" I whisper to him as I stroke his soft black hair, "Time to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you, I really am. But don't worry; I'll take care of myself and Aerith. Tifa and I will make sure she's safe and happy. I won't leave you until the very end, alright?"

I close my eyes and I feel a soft breeze caress my cheek. It feels like a hand touching my face and when it leaves I feel strong and comforted. My illness for this day has vanished and I feel I can take anyone on. I'm not a spiritualist, but I believe that this is Zack lending me his strength. I open my eyes and whisper a soft 'thank you' as the doors open to reveal Angeal and Genesis followed by a trainload of mournful vampires.

Immediately I'm surrounded by them. If this were a horror movie then I would be the frightful human about to be torn apart by the hands of these ravenous vampires. But obviously, they don't harm me, only touching me to either let me know they're there or to hug me because they feel the need to.

Within ten minutes I've been hugged by about twenty different strangers, most of them women who have felt the need to shove my head between their generous bosoms and squeeze me until all my internal organs implode. If I were single this would be heaven, but right now I feel embarrassed that my face has found sanctuary of these women's breasts. I mean, what would Tifa think/say/do? The answer comes to me as I am once again shoved into another pair of flesh hills – she would first pull me away, 'claim' me as her own then also shove my head on her chest. But then again, is it bad to say that's I quite like it? Sshh, I didn't say that.

I pull myself away from the woman and tell her how grateful I am for her condolences and how much Zack would be happy for her presence. The woman has black hair that is held up with chopsticks. Her cream coloured face and deep eyes make her unrecognisable to me, but her dress is something that sticks in my mind. I was once told by Zack that there was a vampire woman who only wore dresses that were big and heavy, her favourite one being a black one adorned by way too many belts – like the dress she is donning now.

"I was heartbroken to hear the news of Zack's death" the woman says, her voice smooth and calming. "I had the delight of taking him into my home when he was on his travels. He made me laugh so much. But I don't think my husband, Wakka, liked him much, and he made quite an impression on our adopted son, too. Neither of them could make it today"

"I'm sure Zack will forgive them" I reply, feeling genuinely pleased to talk to her. I know I should feel sad and lost with this being my brothers funeral, but I think talking about him has given me confidence, plus I have his spirit by my side. Laugh if you want, but I think it's true.

The woman gives me another warm hug and goes to speak to Angeal next, also crushing his face in between her breasts. I snicker at the sight and I'm immediately face to face with another female well-wisher. She doesn't hug me but she bows her head respectfully before moving on. I feel like I recognise this woman but a name doesn't come to mind.

It's not until I see Vincent that I realise how tense I've been being surrounded by people I don't recognise. The older vampire is stood against the far wall, not part of the crowd. He has his arms crossed over his chest and his head is dipped. His head snaps up frightfully fast when I touch his shoulder.

"Vinnie" I smile, using the nickname used by Zack, "glad you could make it"

"For Zack, I would do anything" Vincent replies, his voice as brooding as ever. "I have a lot of gratitude towards him. He was what you would call – my saviour"

I nod, remembering Zack giving Vincent a job and home until he sorted himself out. He found himself a home afterwards but the job stayed.

I know I shouldn't get into business or investigation details here, but I need to know. "Listen Vincent. Do you have any information about the guys who did this? Angeal's tracked nearly all of them down but we don't have a name to go with the face of the guy who we think holds all of the answers. Is there anything Zack mentioned to you that he wouldn't tell me?"

Vincent thinks for a second then slowly shakes his head. "I am just an employee; I have no need to know anything about my boss's personal life"

"I see" I say calmly, my hopes of helping in Zack's murder case vanishing. I feel useless that Angeals has been doing everything and I've done nothing but sulk. If only I could get the name of the last guy. . .

"Why don't you check the records?" Vincent tells me, "Of Zack's clients before his death? They may lead you somewhere"

I know he's trying, but I don't think that will be helpful. But I tell Vincent that I will do just that when I get back to Midgar and leave him to his dark musings. With nothing else to do, I go back to Zack's coffin, vampires waiting in line to say their goodbyes to him. When I reach it, I see that the coffin is filled with more flowers and little trinkets like jewellery and sealed notes. I watch as people say their parting words, kiss him on the forehead or touch his cheek or any other form of physical contact, nod to me then leave. All I can do is nod back and thank them.

Noctis comes around and leaves a note by Zack's feet. He tells him it's a poem that he might like then leaves. Stella is next and is crying so much, her speech is unrecognisable, so she kiss's his cheek and follows Noctis. The woman with the belts on her dress eventually comes over and sings Zack a little lullaby, making the whole room fall silent and listen. When she finishes, she kisses her fingers and places them on his forehead. She goes back into the crowd when talk once again breaks out. It's not until I reach up to scratch my cheek that I realise that her song has reduced me to heavy tears.

After a few more vampires have said whatever they needed to Zack, Sephiroth silences the room by standing on his steps, Genesis and Angeal by his sides. I have only ever been to one vampire funeral before, but I remember that this is the moment Sephiroth does his speech before everyone heads outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he begins, his arms raised in the air majestically. "It delights me to see you all today but the reason disheartens me. We have lost a brave and much loved vampire, Zackary Fair. If you please, I'd like to have a minutes silence for our friend and comrade"

Everyone bows their heads and remains silent. Only the odd sniff breaks the silence and during it, I place my hand inside the open coffin and take hold of one of Zack's limp cold hands. The silence is only a minute long but if feels like an eternity. My tears splash on Zack's face as I continue to look at him. With my other hand, I first wipe away the wetness I've dropped on him then furiously wipe my own eyes dry.

'_Damn it_' I tell myself, '_I said I wasn't going to cry, and here I am sobbing like a baby_'.

Once the silence is over, it's to the next stage of a vampire funeral as Sephiroth tells us to congregate outside, behind the manor where all of the gravestones of deceased vampires are erected. Vampires aren't buried they are cremated but that part happens later, right now, everyone stands around the headstone and a 'normal' funeral is held.

I'm one of the last people to leave the hall, well actually second to last. Angeal is the last as Sephiroth and Genesis lead everyone upstairs and out of the backdoor.

"How are you holding up?" Angeal asks me, a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to him and give him a little smile, albeit a little forced. "I'm ok. You?"

"As well as expected" he replies, hands deep in his trouser pockets as we follow everyone through the cells, up the steps and eventually outside.

The day is glorious, the sun shining merrily and the clouds keeping their distance. I wince up at the glowing orb, jealous that it's so happy and bright. Does the sun weep when another star dies or when a planet is destroyed? Does it feel grief when another galaxy is taken away from the universe?

Obviously it doesn't but it makes you think. And God, does he or she mourn every life lost on the planet? Maybe.

The graveyard is basically like a normal human one but with fewer headstones. Vampires rarely die so there are only about a hundred headstones poking out of the grass, some of them big, some smalls and others older than the rest. Sephiroths guides everyone down to the middle of the graveyard; the newer headstones situated further down. I wonder, if Sephiroth were to die, where would he be placed? Probably given special treatment to have his headstone as close to the manor as possible, or even inside of it. I know that if Sephiroth were to be taken out of the picture, Genesis or Angeal would take his place, probably a vote from each vampire on who they want elected as next vampire head, just like ordinary politics.

I know I'm rambling needlessly about things that don't concern what is happening at present, but it soothes my mind a little when thinking about this stuff. We reach the newest of headstones, sat next to another that is a little worn from the weather and has dying flowers next to it. I'm guided by everyone to the front of the group surrounding the headstone and my body yet again freezes as my eyes pass over the headstone.

It is light grey with swirly patterns decorating the edges. His full name is in large bold capital letters, underneath is his date of birth and date of death. _Live with honour and die fulfilling your dreams_ is inscribed at the bottom. I remember him saying that once and now, it's his parting words.

I don't hear Sephiroths rehearsed words about how vampires need to bond together to make us stronger or how we need to be more cautious around humans now that they're starting to kill us like in the old days when a large group calling themselves the VanHellsings went around killing everyone they thought to be a vampire. They failed miserably, killing more mortals than they did immortals. Angeal asks if I would like to do a speech but my natural shyness gets the better of me and all I can do is shake my head and look at my feet.

But then I have to stand for three minutes listening to Genesis, the disgusting man talking about how much he'll miss my brother and how _close_ they were and how much they were _friends_. Bullshit. Zack hated him more than I do. But thankfully, Angeal takes his place and gives an emotional speech that reduces me to even more tears and even makes himself a little teary-eyed. He thanks us all for listening and takes his place besides me, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing gently at his eyes. I want to comfort him like he has been doing to me all day, but he puts the cloth away and stands up tall and strong and I know it'll be useless trying to console him, he's like a brick wall, emotionally and physically.

Eventually we are dispersed, some vampires taking their leave and others going back to the manor. I'm part of the group that go back to the hall where Zack's coffin is no longer there. I fear that he's been taken so I fearfully turn to Angeal, my eyed wide but all he does is tell me that his body has been taken for bandaging, something that needs to be done for later on.

Once again, I'm surrounded and consoled my many of the vampires that have chosen to stay. Food has been placed around the room on tables that have been erected as we were outside. When I say food, what I really mean is bottles and punch bowls full of red human blood. Vampires in grey waiter suits circle around us, bearing trays of champagne glasses full of the red liquid. I take a glass as one of them passes me and slowly slip it. O Negative. Not my favourite but it'll do. I circle the room, my body too restless to just stand still. I'm not looking for anyone to talk to, but others decide to engage me in conversation. I'm halfway through being told how a woman did her hair for today when I decide I need to get out of here. The whole room is suffocating me. I head for the door, grabbing two glasses of blood as I go and quickly retire to the next room, the cells.

I lean heavily against the door; my unneeded breathing is thick and shallow and accompanies a headache that has just made itself known. Gripping both drinks in one hand, I leave the manor and head back to Zacks headstone so that I'm alone. I sit in front of it and place one of the blood filled glasses next to his headstone, the other in my shaking hand.

"Needed to get out of there" I tell the headstone. I close my eyes briefly, feeling the light gust pass over my skin and through my hair. I tell myself that Zack is near me, listening, so I begin talking.

"Boy I hope you are listening to me because I don't want to be talking to just air" I sigh, opening my eyes and re-read what's on the headstone. "I'm wondering, did you achieve your dreams? You became a vampire, regained my trust and became some sort of a hero. Other than seeing Aerith one last time, I'd say you've had the perfect life. I'm sure you're telling me that you've made idiotic mistakes that you're not proud of but, who hasn't in this world?"

I pause to take a sip of my blood, this time O Positive. Still not my favourite but I know it is Zack's. He once said that my blood tasted awful, and not because mine and his are similar. I think that our personal preference in blood is what our own blood type is. Personally I prefer AB because that's what I am and Zack prefers O because that was what his blood type was. Strange isn't it?

"Hey, remember when we were kids? You told me that if I went into the woods at night time, I would be able to catch a Tonberry. I did just that and I got my arse kicked . . . tricky little devils. Still, all you did was laugh when you saw me the next day covered in bruises, finding it really funny that I actually fell for it. I got you back with those wasps though"

I smile, remembering both times. As kids we would send each other on dangerous missions, usually coming back battered and bruised, ready to kill the other. He pushed me into some nettle so I broke his bike. I got him in trouble with the nuns at school so he planted a dirty drawing in my bedroom that my mother later found – embarrassing. He sent me off to fight a Tonberry so I ran when he got attacked by wasps when it was me that had angered them in the first place by dislodging their hive when Zack was underneath it. We found out then that he wasn't allergic to their stings thankfully.

I spend the rest of the day retelling stories to the headstone, imagining Zack laughing every-so-often and having his own input with his own versions. Before I know it, its twilight. The last rays of sun have disappeared under the horizon, telling me that I've sat here nursing the same half full of blood for the past seven hours, talking to this headstone.

Footsteps alert me to someone coming over. I look up and see a lone figure approach me. I shudder, thinking that if I'm found here alone by Genesis, he has the power to do or say whatever he likes to me, and I don't have the strength to fight him off. But today of all days, he wouldn't . . . would he?

Thankfully it's not Genesis, but it's not good either. Sephiroths face finally comes into view and as he reaches me, he surprises me by sitting by my side and staring at Zack's headstone.

"Angeal told me that you were the one to find him after his murder?" he say's coolly, like we're talking about something simplistic.

I watch his face as I answer, "Yes. Angeal rang me shortly after"

"Yes" Sephiroth says, not looking at me, "I was the first he got in contact with. He's concerned about you, you know? Thinking that you're driving yourself into some sort of breakdown. I think that he thinks that he has a duty to protect you to make it up to Zackary. Genesis was going to come and find you but I decided to do it instead. We can't have you late taking Zackary up Mount Nibel"

I winced, "I forgot about that"

"If you desire, I could still have Genesis do it instead"

"NO" I scream, quickly getting to my feet and looking down at the vampire leader who is watching me out of the corner of his eye, "No" I say more calmly, "I want to be the one that takes him up there with Angeal. I promised Zack that I'd stay with him till the end"

Sephiroth smiles and says softly, "You're an honourable man, Cloud. I see you will follow in your brother's footsteps. To be just like him"

"No one can replace Zack" I say sadly, "Not even me"

"Then, what will you do?"

I continue to look down at Sephiroth who hasn't even made an effort to get up; he seems rather comfortable down there. I face away from him, watching as the sun completely disappears, turning the sky a dark blue and letting the stars finally have their time to shine.

"I don't know" I answer honestly, "Right now, all I'm thinking of doing when I get back is spend more time with Tifa"

"Ah" Sephiroth sighs, "The human girl. Tell me . . . how are things going with her?"

I blink and turn back to him. He still hasn't gotten up but his eyes are now turned fully onto me. His jade orbs penetrating me like a bullet. "Good" I tell him. "I dread the day we have to part"

"Do you want to know why I kept her alive?" he says calmly.

I blink dumbly. Yes. Why did Sephiroth agree to keep Tifa alive? I have always wondered this, on why he broke his own rules on not killing her for knowing about vampires and eventually werewolves. I don't say a word; just continue glaring at him unblinkingly. He sighs and begins telling me what I've been dying to know for the last few months.

"Simply put, I wanted you to change her"

My mouth drops open, if I were a cartoon my jaw would have crashed to the floor comically. He wanted me . . . to change Tifa . . . into a vampire? Why? Does he desire her to become one? If so, then why doesn't he have Angeal or Genesis do it?

"If I had seen her before you, I would have sent someone to do it already" he admits, looking at his perfect fingernails and inspecting some non-existent dirt underneath them. "But when you met her I thought up a plan. You have yet failed to change someone, haven't you?"

I nod, "I wouldn't wish this on anyone" I admit, "Anyway, even if I did, you'd just kill them. Don't you have some law about changing people that you have not deemed 'worthy'?"

"True" he replies, "But every vampire in the world has an urge to change someone they love. For me, I turned my two best friends, Angeal changed Zack who he considered a brother and Zack changed you, thinking that you would be killed for knowing about vampires when human. We all have our limits, it's just you haven't hit yours yet. I've been thinking of ways to put you in a situation where you are most likely to turn someone. I've wanted you to care for a being so much that you'd kill them to save them. I want everyone to have that moment and so far, you're the only vampire that has yet to attempt to make another vampire. And when you met Miss Lockhart and she knew the truth I decided to let her live. I wanted you to become close to her that when the time comes to part, you'd be so stricken by love and the will not to leave each other that you'd change her so you could be together for ever. Love is a powerful emotion, don't mock it"

"You kept her alive in the hope that _I _would turn her into a vampire?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I would never do that. We've had this conversation and she's told me that she doesn't want to become one of us and I don't want her to be turned either. I hate what I am and I'd hate to put someone I love through the same misery!"

"But if she chose to be one of us?" he says softly, "What then?"

I can only gape like a fish at that question. Would I turn Tifa into a vampire if she truly wanted it? Would I turn her into a damned creature just so that we could be together? It's kind of like asking a widow if they would kill themselves just so that they could be with their deceased loved one. But if she wanted it . . . did honestly want to be the same, would I do it? Would I suck up my own opinions and deliver the life changing bite?

Before I can make up my mind, Sephiroth sighs and gets to his feet, towering over me. Even sat down he was waist high. "I see you have other things on your mind but now is the time. Angeal will be waiting for you at the gates"

I watch as he leaves, his hair shining even without the aid of light. He truly is a glorious being but also a terrible one. How many lives has he condemned over the years? How many people must he have disposed of just because he didn't like them? I guess that is something I will never know. I look down at the gravestone one last time, the glass of O Positive still full next to it.

"Didn't see that coming. Did you?" I ask it, knowing I won't get an answer. I smile softly and say, "I'll come back and talk some more tomorrow. Keep the blood, you might get thirsty whilst I'm gone. But I'll bring you a fresh glass when I come tomorrow"

I know I may sound like some lunatic talking to a gravestone and the body isn't anywhere near but I take some comfort in telling something my plans, even if it is just a lump of stone with Zacks name engraved into it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The last stage of a vampire send-off is about to begin and it's the hardest part. Everyone has gone home; the only people present are me and Angeal. Anyone else's funeral and it would be Angeal and Genesis. But as I've said, I'm sticking it out till the end. Right now, Angeal and I are almost to the top of Mount Nibel, an ancient wooden stretcher like contraption between us, Zacks body lying on it. His corpse is covered in head to foot with bandages with writing on it. I can't read the words, the letters in some sort of long past language. We carry Zack to the top, Angeal in front with the handles on one shoulder and me behind with the handles locked between both of mine, my head popped between then and looking at Zack's bandaged feet. As we reach the top we come across a pile of wood. Angeal takes the full weight of Zack's body and the stretcher in his hands and places it on top of the wood, laying it horizontally. Aside from the stars and the almost full moon, there is no light whatsoever. But obviously we don't need it. I watch as Angeal takes a lighter and blessed stick out of his bag, recites an old analogy and lights the stick. The fire is pure white and lights up Angeals face.

"Before I light the wood, now is the time to tell me if you are sure you want to stay" he tells me, "As soon as I light it you're not allowed to leave until the fire completely burns out"

I understand what he's saying. Again with tradition, when I vampires dies, Angeal and Genesis take the body to the top of the mountain and set the wood alight to cremate the body. One or both of them stay until the last embers dies out. But as soon as the fire is lit, no one is allowed to leave, as changer of the deceased vampire stays behind and in this case, it's Angeal. But I vow to stay too.

"I'm staying" I tell him. I go over to him and take one last look at my brother. Obviously I can't see him through the bandages but in a few moments his body will be alight and in a few hours he'll be gone. I go over to where his head is bandaged and place a hand on his forehead.

"I'm going to miss you, Zack" I whisper, "I promise to look after Aerith and to keep myself out of trouble. Don't worry about me. Listen, if you see my mum up there tell her I said hi and give her a kiss from me. Have fun up there and hopefully, I'll become someone you'll be proud of. I . . ." I wipe back more tears and I weep out my last words to him. "I love you ok? Don't forget that alright! I love you"

I bend my neck and replace my hand on his head with my lips, giving his a last kiss goodbye. I glance at him one more time then go back to Angeal who is still holding up the alight stick that has more unreadable words carved into it. He holds it out to me and says, "Want to help an old man out?"

I nod, knowing that my eyes and nose is still running and that I'm not looking my best. With a shaking hand, a place my hand over Angeals and we both move to place the flame inside the middle of the wood.

Instantly it goes up in flames, white fire engulfing Zacks body at an alarming rate. Backing away, we both sit cross legged on the floor and silently watch the fire consume his body. As soon as the embers touch the bandages the white fire immediately turns into a pure blue blaze then into a deep purple. Violets flames lick and caress Zack's body like a man would caress his lover. When a vampire is cremated, the colour of the fire depends on the vampire. In Zack's case his is purple with blue. It's strange to see a fire that isn't red, orange and yellow but watching it gives me a sense of peace and tranquillity.

I wipe my streaming eyes and nose on the sleeve of my jacket, not caring that it's unsanitary. I glace at Angeal and I'm shocked to see that his cheeks are tears stained, more wetness quickly leaving the corner of his eyes. I leave him be, knowing that he is mourning a friend who he thought of as a little brother. Once again, I'm stuck by the feeling of guilt – should be me burning. I should have been the one to die. Zack should be the one watching me burn, not the other way around. I bend my head, lift my legs up and rest my forehead on my knees.

I'll get revenge for this! I'll personally kill that man with my own two hands. I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm going to spend the rest of my life hunting him down and when I find him he's gunna wish that he never even met my brother. I'll rip him apart like paper, spill his blood until he runs dry and disfigure his body so much that they're gunna have the scrape bits of him from the walls and roof!

I have never hated someone so much before in my life.

I promise on my life . . . he'll pay.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What is this feeling? So warm and cosy. I don't want to leave. But alas I can't. I know I can't stay here, that I have to move on. Someone is calling me, saying my name in a beautiful voice. As I near, I am surrounded by white and eventually I reach my own personal heaven.

_Hopefully I didn't make Cloud too out of character. I wasn't sure how to write down Cloud's last thoughts in this so I just made him really vengeful and full of hate for 'that man'. And obviously, I had to write a certain man's last words . . . _

_Keza xXx_

_Extra: _

_Preview of next chapter! Enjoy._

_He waited in the darkness like a ghost but with the patience of a predator. But it wasn't his meal that he was waiting for; he was waiting to inflict hell! He didn't avoid all of those people just to have a nice friendly talk, he snuck by unnoticed because he had a mission to fulfil and hopefully, the bastard would come to him rather than he having to do the searching. Oh, how he was going to have some fun when that handle turned . . . _


	39. Useful Information

**Lockhart007**

_I started it off sad because I wrote this after watching HetaOni. So sad TT-TT_

_The beginning of this chapter is a little cut up with little segments, but I found it hard to write hence the lateness – and the suckiness. Honestly had trouble writing the beginning of this chapter and kinda blabbed my way through it . . . . yeah, sorry about that . . . _

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

In her hands were a bunch of flowers, specifically picked from the shop. They were pink and blue, held together by some yellow ribbon tied in a bow. Wiping a tear from her eye, she entered the rundown church. It was in its usual state (a complete mess) with wood splayed about the floor and the roof still with its large hole. With careful slow steps, Aerith walked over to the wild flowers that were growing in the middle of the church, the light coming from the hole in the roof shining down on them. Gracefully, she hitched up her pure white dress as she carefully wandered into the middle of the flowers, making sure she didn't step on a single one. Once in the middle, she knelt down, kicking her shoes off at the same time. She placed her blue and pink flowers on her lap and, head raised, closed her eyes and absorbed the warmth coming from the sun.

Dust particles shone in the light, covering and surrounding her, twinkling like stars. More tears seeped out of her closed eyes and a small smile worked its way onto her face. She was at complete peace. Brushing her curls out of the way of her ear, she whispered softly two words, "Goodbye Zack".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" Tifa repeated, raising the warm mug of tea to her lips. She fidgeted under Father Jon's grey glare, the light bouncing off his spectacles and making him look rather intimidating. As usual he was wearing clothes of black, a white dog collar just visible under his chin. His grey hair was combed back and his pale, wrinkled face was not amused.

"Miss Lockhart" he said softly, "I am a busy man. I could come around later but Miss Gainsborough was the one who arranged this meeting with me today"

"She didn't tell me she had invited you around" Tifa replied, "Did she say why she wanted to see you?"

Father Jon glared even more at her and said, "I believe that is between her and me, I'm afraid"

Tifa frowned, "I have every right to know what Aerith is planning. I'm her best friend and housemate. Don't be too harsh on her; she has just lost her boyfriend"

"As I have heard" Father Jon nodded, "I was fortunate enough to meet Zackary Fair once. He helped quite a lot with organising stalls and music for the church fair. Without his help we would be at a loss. I believe this is why I have been invited here, so that Aerith has someone to turn to during her time of need"

"That's my job!" Tifa growled, her patience for this man running thin, "Were you the one to hold her when she was told Zack died? Are you the one having to hear her cry herself to sleep at night? And were you the one that told her she couldn't attend his funeral because it was all the way in Gongaga? If there is anyone she should turn to, it's me!"

"I am here to help anyone and everyone" Father Jon replied smoothly, his body fingers cupping his warm mug. "Aerith is not only somebody in need, she is also a close personal friend" Father Jon smiled, taking his spectacles off and wiping them on the hem of his shirt, "That is why I have made a personal visit. But as I have said before, I am a busy man. If Aerith does not arrive soon then I have to leave without seeing her"

As if on cue, the front door opened and shut again. A couple of seconds later, the auburn haired woman came into the kitchen, eyes rimmed red and white dress dirty at the knees. She glanced between Tifa and Father Jon and sat down opposite them.

"Hello Father" she said softly, her voice weak and almost inaudible. "Sorry I'm late, I was just at the church laying down some flowers. I forgot you were coming today"

"Should I leave you two alone to talk in private?" Tifa asked, picking up her drink and standing up.

"Oh no, you don't need to" Aerith said, "I only wanted to discuss the Church fairs name with Father Jon as I have only one other suggestion"

"Fire away" Father Jon smiled, reaching over the table and taking one of Aeriths hands. Tifa scowled as she sat back down.

Aerith looked at her hand, the one being held and said softly, "My one last suggestion came to me when I was at the church. You can either take it or leave it but after this, I will have no further input in the name" she looked up and glanced between the two of them again, "I suggest Zack's Fair. Zack did help a lot with stalls and other stuff for the fair and I think I'd like it to be named that, something small that I can give back to him"

Tifa's eyes welled up with tears as she glared at Father Jon who smiled softly. "I think that's a wonderful name" he replied, "It's not too religious and it'll make people want to come, wondering what they'll see. Yes, Zack's Fair, I like that"

"You're not just saying that to cheer me up are you?" Aerith asked softly.

Father Jon shook his head, "No" he said, "I really do like the name. Zack's Fair it is, my dear"

Aerith nodded and got to her feet, "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I want to go to bed, I got no sleep last night"

"I'll see you out" Tifa said to Father Jon once everyone got to their feet. As Aerith went up the stairs, Tifa opened the door and waited for Father Jon to put his coat on before leaving the house. He turned and eyed her up carefully, "Look after her won't you Tifa? Be the best friend that you claim and be there for her every second of every day"

"I promise" Tifa replied, "Making sure she's safe is what Zack would have wanted. I won't let him, you or myself down"

Father Jon nodded and left. Tifa watched him walk down the street then she shut the door. She glanced upstairs and wondered if she should go up and talk to Aerith, but she decided that the older women needed some alone time. She let out a sigh and went into the living room, grabbed a book and tried to concentrate on reading it.

Since Cloud left a few days ago to attend Zack's funeral, Tifa had been flitting between work and caring for Aerith. She wasn't going to complain about looking after her best friend, but Aerith wasn't making it easy. She would become moody at odd times, uncharacteristically angry other moments and sometimes she would just break down in tears. Aerith throwing objects and shouting was simple enough for Tifa to handle, but when those emerald eyes filled with tears, she was at a loss. She didn't know how to comfort the woman, just repeating the same things over and over again.

_It's going to be alright . . . you've got me, I'm going nowhere . . . he's in a better place now . . . I know he still loves you . . . ._

She felt like a record being played constantly, unable to say anything new to help soothe the other's pain. She gently closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Sighing, she picked up her phone and considered calling Cloud to see if he was home or not – heck, even if he was in Midgar. But she thought better of it, knowing that if he was in the middle of something important then he wouldn't want to be disturbed.

'_Let him call me_' she thought, '_He'll call if he needs me_'.

Resting her head heavily against the back of the sofa, she hissed out, "Please call. I want to know if you're alright".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He had gotten home from Nibelheim last night, and although promising Tifa that he would ring her at any time, letting her know that he was home, he had yet to do so. He didn't know why he hadn't gotten in touch with her, but he knew that there was something more important than letting her know that he was safe – finding Zack's killer.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever" he mumbled to himself, "Along with worst brother"

He was currently in the office of _Fair and Strife_, the business that Zack had created, the name originally being _Zack's_ but when Cloud had said it sounded more like a pizza shop than a 'Loan Shark' business, he had been forced to change the name to what it currently was. He was going through old files, needing something to do to rest his mind.

He pulled out a folder, this folder holding all of the names of their current clients and how much they owned and how much they had paid back. Clutching it, he sat down and went to the last few clients. There were several men named Cid, at last three of them but for some reason one name stood out. Pulling the sheet out, Cloud frowned when he raked across the name and details of the last client Zack had ever served - Marc Elm.

This man owned the business ten thousand Gil, just under half of it paid back. Apparently, under the section where it says – reason for money? This man had written down – _to pay off a different loan_. This made Cloud snort – that reason was one of the most common along with – _paying for a wedding/funeral _and _paying off mortgage_. One guy years ago had wrote down – _Hitman is demanding his cash!_

Cloud was about to put the sheet back when something caught his eye. He quickly glanced across it, pulled something out of his pocket and if his heart could beat, it would be ready to explode.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This guy!"

Angeal had barely gotten through the door of the business Cloud and Zack had shared when the blond thrust a piece of paper under his nose. The older man clutched the paper lightly and read it swiftly.

"Marc Elm" he read, "Wanting to pay off someone else, contact details blah blah blah, backup contact details Jeff Elm, brother, number-, Cloud, why are you showing me this?"

"It's the number of this guy's brother!" Cloud said excitedly, "Look, Zack left his phones in your car didn't he?"

"Yeah" Angeal said, "But I don't have them, I gave them to you"

"I know" Cloud continued, "I went through all of his recent incoming and outgoing calls on both phones. Aside from a few missed calls of us two on his work phone, there was another number. This number matches the one for this guy's brother, it was the last call Zack ever answered, and this Marc Elm was Zack's last customer! Can you guess what I'm hinting at?"

Angeal's eyes widened in realisation, "That man we're searching for" he breathed, "Could it be? Marc or Jeff Elm?"

Cloud nodded, "We now have a name or two. Did anyone you kill before have one of those names?"

Angeal screwed his dark eyes up in concentration; "I think there was a Jeffery" he said eventually, "Can't remember his surname but I did recognise him from the video of Zack's murder"

"So" Cloud said excitedly, bouncing up and down where he stood, "Marc Elm! Get word out that if any vampire gets word of that name to let us know! You've seen the video so you know what he looks like too!"

Angeal looked so relieved that he broke out into a large grin, "We promised Zack that we would get revenge and it looks like we will. I'll let all vampires in the area- heck, the world- know of this man's name and face. We'll find him soon enough"

Taking on Zack's puppy like energy, Cloud did something so out of his own characters, it shocked the unshockable Angeal – he tightly hugged him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tifa's sleep was rudely interrupted by her mobile phone going off, her silly little tune waking her up and jingling merrily like it hadn't just woken up its owner. Bleary eyed and still on the sofa, Tifa picked the phone up and said dumbly down it, "Hello?"

"Tifa? Tifa!" the person down the other end yelled. Tifa had to move the phone away from her ear from the sudden sound then had to replace it as the speaker continued in a lower volume, "I heard you were in hospital but for nothing serious. Is it true you helped all those people? Oh my Gaia that is so _cool_! I heard about it from the nurses because they're getting tired of seeing you here at the hospital. I wasn't there because I was at college but when I heard about all of you heroics I had to call you at once! Hello! Hello can you hear meeeeee?"

"Yuffie?" Tifa muttered sleepily, "That was days ago and I was only doing my job"

"Yeah but it's still so cool" Yuffie continued, "I wish I had been there to see you go all superwoman! We're currently treating the other survivors for burns, cuts, shock and some inhalation, but they're doing ok. They're all wanting to see you and honestly, so am I. I don't get to hang around with many females other than the nurse's but they're all so old to hang out with! It would be great if we met up and talked, right?"

Tifa thought about this but her biggest thought that was screaming in her head was '_Get off the phone, Yuffie! What if Cloud is trying to call me now? Gah_'. So to get the young girl off the phone, she just said, "Sure"

"YEAH!" she screamed, making Tifa pull the phone away from her ear again, "I'm free next week but I'm not sure what date. I'll have to let you know later"

"Yeah yeah" Tifa said, "Listen, I'm expecting an important call so-"

"Can I get off the phone?" Yuffie ended for her, "I suppose I could. Right, I'll text you in the next few days. Can't wait, going to be so much fun. Toodles"

Before Tifa could say 'erm . . . toodles?' back, the young girl had hung up. Immediately her phone rang again. "What Yuffie!"

"Sorry I called"

Her heart thudded heavily and she sat up straight. "Cloud! Oh Gaia, how are you?"

"As good as expected" he replied dully. "You?"

"I'm good. I mean, I'm a little worn out from looking after Aerith but I think she's getting better. Erm, how did the funeral go?"

"It was nice, just how Zack would have wanted it, more or less. Didn't know Zack knew so many people, the place was heaving"

"I'm glad he had a good send-off" she smiled, "Have you just gotten back?"

She frowned slightly when she heard a pause. "No" Cloud replied shyly, "I got back yesterday"

Tifa puffed her cheeks out in irritation, "I asked you to call me as soon as you were back in Midgar! What have you been doing?"

Another pause then, "Trying to find Zack's last killer. Hey, listen to this – we've found him! W-well not _found _him but we've got a name and face now. Angeal is sending that information to every vampire in the surrounding areas – all over Midgar, Kalm, Junon – you name it!"

"That's brilliant news" Tifa beamed. She would be the first to admit that she was against how vampires dealt with their criminals but she had come to expect the gruesome when dating Cloud. "How long till you find this guy?"

"Hopefully not long" Cloud answered, not hiding the glee in his voice. "Listen, I want to see you, I missed you. Think you can come over?"

Tifa glanced at the roof, wondering if Aerith would be alright on her own. '_She's a grown woman. She doesn't need you babying her, she'll be alright, right?_' the voice inside her head whispered. And she did miss Cloud terribly too. If she could, she would stretch her arms through the phone and hug him tightly, but obviously she couldn't.

"I'll be right over" she grinned. "Gimme ten minutes"

She could hear the beam in Cloud's voice. "Great. See you sooooooon!"

Tifa laughed at how childlike he sounded and was glad that he wasn't depressed anymore. She hated seeing Cloud upset and hearing him so happy made her delighted. Putting her phone in her trouser pocket, she pulled on a pair of boots – the nearest footwear to her – and grabbed a jacket. It wasn't cold out but you couldn't tell if the weather would change its mind. Leaving a brief note to Aerith telling the older woman where she was and to contact her if needed, she picked up her car keys and left the house.

With a spring in her step, she skipped to the car, opened it and set off after checking the road was clear, a grin on her face as she was driving. She felt like a teenager who was going to meet their idol.

She knew she should have verbally told Aerith where she was going rather than leave a silly little note, but she was so exciting over seeing Cloud again, she couldn't waste precious seconds going up the stairs and saying it. She felt a little bad as she had promised Father Jon that she would be with Aerith twenty-four seven, but she thought that Aerith was getting a little sick of Tifa's mothering attitude.

Soon she was pulled up behind Cloud's car and getting out. As she locked the car door, Cloud opened the house one and they met in the middle, Tifa practically jumping into Cloud's embrace and their lips meeting in an _our last kiss_ moment. He was holding her off the ground, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist as her hands went to the back of his head and fingers curled in his hair. She moaned into his mouth as he dominated the kiss, gently setting her on the ground and his hands cupping her flustered cheeks, her skin warm and pleasant to the touch.

"I've missed you" Tifa breathed as their lips separated for a brief second. Cloud answered her with another passionate kiss, telling her all she needed to know with his lips upon hers. It took a while, but they eventually parted, both breathing heavily as they leant their foreheads together. A few moments later, Cloud sighed happily, "Missed you too".

"How are you?" she gasped, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew she had already asked him that question over the phone, but she felt she had to ask again.

"Better now" he replied gruffly, holding her to his body tightly. "Why did I wait to contact you?"

"Because you're a man" Tifa laughed, lifting her head so that she could look into his azure eyes.

He gave a throaty laugh and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled contently and closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest in a light hug, taking in his scent as she did. He was wearing an old faded blue button up shirt and a pair of light blue ripped jeans, making him look a year or two younger than his visible appearance. Tifa was in her usual black crop top with navy coloured skinny jeans tucked into her ankle length boots, her jacket laid forgotten on the floor at their feet.

In what seemed like a blissful eternity but in reality was probably only a minute, they unhooked themselves from one another.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked her, "I'm sure you have a lot to tell me. Have you been lonely without me?"

"Lonely and bored as Hell" she replied as they entered the house hand in hand. "Work and looking after Aerith, things couldn't be more exciting"

He laughed at her obvious sarcastic tone, "Well, I'm back now to cheer you up"

"Yeah" she said silkily, closing the door and locking it with the key he had given her for her birthday. "In fact, you owe me one"

Cloud hitched an eyebrow and smirked as her nimble fingers began unbuttoning his shirt, "And how can I pay you back?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cloud woke up before Tifa, the weak streak of sun coming through his curtains had hit his closed eyes and woken him up. With a grunt he rolled over and met with Tifa's bare shoulder. The quilt was hovering around her hips so everything above that was visible. Leaning on his elbow, her hovered his head over her naked body and slowly began kissing her just behind her ear. When she didn't stir, he continued further down her neck and across her shoulder, making sure to give her skin the same amount of attention and love he gave her whole body the night before. When he got to her elbow, that was when she showed signs of waking up. Her eyebrows twitched and he watched, lips still on her arm, as she opened her mouth and sighed contently. With a smile, he continued down her arm and over her wrist where he felt her pulse through his lips. Not really controlling himself he lingered over the pulse longer than needed, kissing it and once licking it. When he realised what he was doing he pulled back and glanced at her face. She was still asleep, her face calm and peaceful. Not sure whether to continue or not, he stopped and gazed at her for a while.

She was beautiful; her hair was all over the place, his fingers last night had been tangled in it so it was no surprise that it was a big knot of tangles. Her neck and shoulders were covered in love bites, the skin red and a little painful looking, _'I should have been gentler_' he thought. Not to say that she hadn't tried hard to give them back, her teeth and lips had been all over his neck but try as she might, she couldn't mark his skin. He chuckled at the memory.

Her breasts were hidden by her arm, the hand underneath her chin. He remembered palming her breasts with both hands, and relished in the feeling of teasing the nubs with his lips and teeth.

He was so intent with gazing at her up and down that he failed to see that he was being looked at too. Red laced brown eyes watched as his blue eyes glanced back at her arm, a tongue poking out and his hand taking hers. She continued to watch as he placed his lips on the back of her hand and continued to kiss each and every knuckle. When he was done with that, he turned her hand over so that it was palm up and kissed the middle. He almost jumped out of his skin when the hand cupped his face and the thumb gently caressed his cheek.

He looked into her eyes and smiled softly, "How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

"Long enough" she answered, her voice light and airy. "Like what you see?"

"A lot" he chuckled, lying back down and resting his head on her shoulder and kissing it again. She hummed in appreciation and turned her face towards him and kissed his temple.

"I don't wanna leave the bed" she sighed.

"Then don't" he replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into her neck, "Stay here with me"

"I wish I could" she muttered, "But I've missed too many days of work, Cid will kill me if I miss more"

He let out a little whine, a noise usually heard by upset puppies. She giggled and kissed his head again. "Don't try that with me, it won't work"

"Damn" he huffed, his voice muffled, "Can't blame a guy for trying"

"I'll come to see you again when I've finished" she told him, raising her hand and running her fingers through his tangled hair. His arms wormed around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. She blushed red as they were both still completely nude.

"Cloud, baby, you're gunna have to let me go" she whispered into his ear, "I'll be back before you know it"

"No" he protested, that one word sounding awfully childlike.

She arched a brow and let her head flop back onto the pillow, realising that she wasn't going to be set free anytime soon. After a minute or so, she felt his arms relaxing and going slack so she used this time to quickly worm her way out of his embrace and off the bed, standing up just as Cloud realised that his love had gotten away.

"No fair" he pouted.

She just smiled and brushed her hair off her shoulder, "I like to play dirty"

He smirked then said softly but clearly, "I know"

She blushed again and left the bedroom and went into the shower. She needed to wash herself as she was smelly due to last night where she was covered in sweat and was being showered with hot and loving kisses.

She smiled fondly at the memories as she placed her head under the shower and lathered shampoo into her hair, humming peacefully. Then, as she managed to get all of the shampoo out of her hair, she felt solid arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips meet her shoulder.

"Here to recapture me?" she chuckled.

Cloud just hummed as he span them around so that he was under the stream of water. She watched with a blush as droplets ran down his chest and into his navel and then even lower. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back so that the water was coming down straight on his face and down his jugular.

"Tease" she sighed, worming her way out of his embrace and wrapping a powder blue towel around her dripping wet body. He flashed her an arrogant smirk before she cut him off by pulling the shower curtain between them. He laughed heartily as she re-entered the bedroom and got changed into some clothes then went down stairs. She was just pulling her jacket on as Cloud came down the stairs, fluffing his hair dry with a small yellow towel. She giggled as he pulled it away to reveal his blond hair even more crazy than usual.

"Like a baby Chocobo" she laughed, ruffling it where it was still slightly damp. "Makes me feel guilty about being a meat eater"

Cloud arched another brow with another smirk, "I don't think I'll make a comment here. I'll let you figure that out for yourself".

It wasn't until halfway to work whilst driving in the car that she realised the sexual innuendo of those words. "Dirty bastard" she muttered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After waving Tifa off, Cloud went upstairs again and stripped the bed of all sheets and covers. It was overdue for a washing. Grabbing the wash basket and throwing the covers inside, he hunted around the room for more unwashed clothing. He found plenty of socks under the bed along with last nights hastily discarded underwear. His shirt was hanging off the edge of the bed and jeans somewhere underneath the window. He picked up Tifa's panties from the floor (she borrowed a pair of his boxers) and threw them into the laundry basket along with his clothes. With one hand he picked up the basket and with the other grabbed his and Tifa's discarded towels. He carried them downstairs and shoved them into the washer and turned it to the correct setting after adding soap powder. Then still in a cleaning mood he cleaned up the dirty cutlery in the sink. He had just dried off the last plate when his home phone rang. Not in any rush he slowly dried his hand on the towel and casually walked over to it. Before he could even say hello, the voice on the other end told him to "Get 'round here!" then clicked off. It took him a moment to understand that it was Angeals voice.

That made his stomach lurch as he dropped the phone to the floor where the impact with the carpet woke him for his thoughts of Zack and their mission. Without picking up a jacket as it was a cold day outside even if the sun was shining, he violently yanked his shoes onto his feet, grabbed his car keys and almost forgot to lock the front door in his haste. Cursing as the key missed the hole the first time, he jammed it in with so much strength it surprised him that it didn't snap in half. Once the door was successfully locked, he opened the car with the button and ripped the door open.

As soon as he got the car going, he went as fast as legally possible to race down to Angeals house. Usually he wasn't this eager to see the dark haired vampire but due to recent events he knew he had to get there quickly – why didn't he have the power to teleport?

Finally he pulled up outside Angeal's house and ran over to the front door, not even knocking as he entered. Angeal was currently on his computer when Cloud entered.

"Just in time" he said seriously. "We've got him"

"Marc Elm?" Cloud asked eagerly. "How?"

"Thank our friends in Junon" Angeal smiled, "They practically own everything there so it wouldn't be hard to find him there. Apparently he came to them for another loan and he matches the description I gave all the vampires and it can't be a coincidence that a man with that name and similar appearance is asking a loan shark for cash. They gave me the address for the hotel where they've made an appointment with him. I'm just looking at it. I should be ok as they also own the place. They said if I wanted go there today, they'll make sure that all CCTV footage that I'm on will be immediately erased. Soon, we'll reap Zacks revenge for him"

Cloud almost cried with happiness and relief. He still couldn't get his head around how fast the man had been found. Angeal had only gotten word out last night. "Which hotel in Junon?" he asked.

"The Hope hotel" Angeal answered, "Built and run by the Hope brothers for almost two hundred years. He said that I'll have to meet Mr. Elm in room 607 in three hours if I wanted to get to him. I have enough time for a shower before I go" he looked Cloud in the eyes and said, "Just thought I'd tell you in person. Something like this seemed too important to just tell over the phone. Forgive me if I interrupted something important and made you rush over here like death himself was after you"

"No it's fine" Cloud said as Angeal shut down his computer, "I was only doing the washing up, nothing special. Thanks for calling me, means a lot"

Angeal nodded and said, "Alright. If you don't mind I really need to wash. I've been so busy I haven't been able to since the funeral. I'll call you when I'm coming back. I should be back by tonight, Junon isn't far away and getting rid of this guy won't take long either"

"Make sure to give him Hell" Cloud said darkly, "I want to visualise the pain and horror on his face when he realises that it was a mistake to mess with us"

Angeal smiled, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he knows it in every way possible"

Cloud nodded and said, "Good luck" as the elder went up the stairs to wash. As the blond was about to take his leave, something on top of Angeals closed laptop caught his eyes. As he walked over to it, he saw that it was the hotels address and the room number written on a yellow sticky note.

The Hope hotel. He knew where that was. He had stayed there the first year it had been built. Zack had taken him there for a birthday treat. And Angeal said that all CCTV footage with him on would be erased so that a police investigation could never been traced back to him if they were alerted to Marc Elm's disappearance.

Before he knew it, Cloud was picking up the pen next to the note and copying the address down on the back of his hand. As he set the pen down after writing all of the details, he glanced at the roof of the living room and wondered how long it would take for Angeal to finish his shower. Five minutes? Ten? Enough time to get a head start.

Without shouting a goodbye upstairs, he sneaked out of the room quietly and closed the door gently. Just in case Angeal did hear him, he didn't rush to his car so that he didn't raise any alarms in the elders head. If he acted natural, Angeal wouldn't think that anything dodgy was going on. All Cloud was going to do was get into his car and drive off in the direction of his house until he hit the main road where he would turn off and head to Junon.

It would take two hours to get there by car and then he'll have a spare hour to think about how he was going to punish this guy. Would he do it quickly? No, that sounded too tame and didn't feel like a punishment. How would Angeal do it? Long and painfully maybe?

As Cloud hit the main road leading to Junon, he decided to do it painfully but quickly, letting Elm know how he had messed up the blonds' life. He licked his lips in anticipation.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He didn't raise any suspicions as he entered the lavishly decorated hotel. He kept his head down as he dodged people and went over to the lift and pressed the top button leading to the higher rooms. He was all alone in the lift so he had enough time to calm his nerves and relax before the fun began. He let out a long and shuddering sigh and shook his body of all tension. As the lift ascended without anyone stopping it, he soon reached the top floor and was thankful when he saw that the corridor was empty. It wasn't until he found room 607 that he hit an obvious flaw. He didn't have a key for this room, and he certainly couldn't break into it.

"Shit" he growled under his breath, checking the handle where it confirmed that it was indeed locked. It wasn't a lock for a key but for a card instead, something small and flat that could be hidden with ease. The only thing around that could hide something like that was the rug in front of the door with the door number stitched on it.

He glanced up and down the corridor and when he confirmed that it was absolutely empty aside from him, he bent and moved the mattress aside. Bingo. Oldest trick in the book. Angeal and these vampire hotel owners had planned this all out. The only difference to that plan was that Cloud was going to be doing the killing instead. With ease he swiped the cardkey reader and waited for the little red light to turn green and entered. The room was pitch black but not a problem for him. Without turning the light on he closed the door behind him and pocketed the cardkey. The room was simple with a double bed that had a table next to it. There was a decent sized wardrobe at the far end of the room and next to it was a writing table and chair, there was also a door opposite him leading to a bathroom. He checked his watch and realised that Marc Elm was due in ten minutes so he pulled the chair away from the table and set it near the door leading to the bathroom so that he was facing the door when it opened.

He waited in the darkness like a ghost but with the patience of a predator. But it wasn't his meal that he was waiting for; he was waiting to inflict hell! He didn't avoid all of those people just to have a nice friendly chat, he snuck by unnoticed because he had a mission to fulfil and hopefully, the bastard would come to him rather than he having to do the searching. Oh, how he was going to have some fun when that handle turned . . .

_Is now officially scared of __**Foxes Flames. **__Thank her for forcing me to write this as quickly as my lazy self could. She was practically sitting behind me and jabbing me if I showed signs of slowing down. I've been living under her tyranny for the past week . . . _

_Anywho, FINALLY this chapter has been completed and posted. Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience. _


	40. Life Ends and Tales Begin

Lockhart007

_Yeeeeeeeah. Sorry I was sooooooo late with the last chapter. I'll try not to do it again (feels Sephiroth like glares aimed at me)._

_I'm updating ASAP coz I'm really happy coz I went to my first Anime Convention and it was so awesome! Funnily enough, my second cosplay of the weekend was our dear little Aerith where after looking for two years, I found a Zack :D _

_P.S. Another warning alert thingy. I did say in the first chapter that there may be scenes that may make you go 'Ewwww' – insert evil laugh-. _

**Chapter Fourty**

He checked his watch for the fifth time that minute. He was late! The bastard was late for his own death! Even if it was only a minute late, Cloud's patience couldn't be stretched any further. If Marc Elm was late by even just ten minutes then Angeal would have caught up to him and would take over. Cloud couldn't have that. No. He had promised Zack that he would take care of things, that he would reap revenge for him. What brother wouldn't do the same? Now that he was thinking about it, he should have _demanded _that he kill _all _of the murderers. Not sitting around waiting for news of Angeal doing all the work. This right now was what he should have been doing. But alas, now he was doing something. Now he was going to be the brother he was meant to be, but only if this arsehole came on time! It wasn't like he could ring him up and say '_oh by the way, you're late to your own death dickhead_'.

With an irritated sigh, he crossed his arms and leant back in his chair, legs sprawled out in front of him but his eyes were still glued to the door. Any moment that door would open and the man he was going to kill would unknowingly walk inside. But there were two problems with his plan. Number one was would be for Angeal to get here before Elm and intervene and problem two was that the wrong man could come in. Who knew, the vampires could have given them false information, that the man they thought was Zack's last killer was not in fact the man they were looking for. Cloud would hate to have killed an innocent man but he guessed he had done it before with being a vampire. The memories of killing past innocent men and women made his stomach rumble. He cupped his stomach with one hand and tried to remember the last time he had drank blood. He estimated at about a month ago, so no surprises that he was hungry. Now he seriously couldn't wait any longer for Elm. He was going to go out and search for him himself.

As he was about to get up he heard footsteps outside his door. They paused outside for a moment and Cloud caught the scent of expensive cologne and fresh leather. Could it be?

He sat back down as the handle turned, a feral smirk on his lips as the door opened and released a bit of light into the room. The shadow of a man stepped into the room and the smell of his cologne hit Cloud's nostrils full on. The man's head turned left then right and with a forced strong voice he said, "Hello? Anybody here?"

When Cloud didn't answer, the man sighed and fully entered the room, turning the light on as he closed the door. Cloud heard him mutter, "Fucking loan sharks" before he turned around and realised he wasn't alone. The dark haired man let out a squeak of surprise and in his shock, dropped the key card he had been holding in his left hand. Another smirk graced Cloud's lips as Elm quickly bent down to retrieve what he dropped.

"Who are you?" Elm asked, keeping his voice strong, "Are you here to stand in for Mr Hope?"

Cloud linked his fingers together but didn't say a word. He was relishing in the pleasure over the other man's discomfort. "Listen" Elm continued, "I don't want any trouble, I'm just here for the money. If your boss is worried, he should have seen me personally, not sent his lackey to try and intimidate me, alright?"

When Cloud still didn't reply, Elm pointed a finger at him and yelled, "You're really pissing me off buddy! Don't you dare mock me!"

"Why?" Cloud said silkily, "What you going to do? Gather up a bunch of thugs and set them loose on me? Letting them do all of your dirty work?"

Elm closed his mouth and turned around back to the door. "I'm going back" he growled, "I'll call your boss and then we'll see who is in charge here. Jees, I'm always working with incompetent fools, just who do you think you are?"

"Zack Fair" Cloud said simply. He watched Elm's body stiffen and a frown came to his face when the man slowly turned around. He looked at Cloud with wide, bulging eyes and his mouth open like a fish thrown out of water. When Elm looked even more confused, Cloud elaborated. "Actually, that's not _my _name but he is the reason why I'm here instead of the man you may have talked to before". He got to his feet and slowly walked over to the now quivering man. Once he reached the other, he calmly plucked the key card out of his hand and threw it over his shoulder. Elm's eyes widened even further as he stared open mouthed at the blond.

"No" he gasped, his throat dry. "No! I-I-"

"Not so tough now, are you Mr Elm?" Cloud growled, "Tell me, why did you kill my brother?"

"Your brother?" Elm winced, "No, this is a mistake!" he backed up against the door and sunk down onto the floor, looking up at the other with nothing but fear in his eyes, "I didn't mean for Mr Fair to be hurt! Your brother was caught up in a mistake. Look, I asked _my_ brother to get in touch with my _other _loan shark because I owned them too much money. But instead, we accidently got Mr Fair! We didn't mean to get him caught up in all off this! We meant to get the other guy but due to my idiotic brother, Mr Fair was unfortunately . . ."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in a growl. "You mean to say-" he snarled, grabbing the man by his collar, lifting him off the ground and slamming his against the door, "- that my brother was murdered just because you got the wrong man?"

Elm winced, clamped his eyes shut and nodded weakly. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Sorry?" Cloud roared, shaking in fury and despair. "Sorry! Is sorry going to bring Zack back? Is that stupid little word going to mend my guilt and sadness?" with a roar, he threw the man across the room. He hit the far wall, landing on the chair that Cloud had not long occupied. Gasping, Elm managed to sit up where a large gash was cut open on his forehead, red blood falling down the side of his face. The scent of it hit Cloud's nose and his eyes took on that infamous green hue.

"Please have mercy!" Elm cried, tears falling down his face and mucus from his nostrils dripping down onto his chin. "I'm sorry! I lost my brother too so I know what you're going through. That I also feel the same pain inside that you're feeling. You're brother killed mine, along with a few of my closest friends! Please, see it in your heart to forgive and forget. I'll disappear and you'll never hear another thing from me again, I promise!"

"You're right about one thing" Cloud hissed, kneeling down in front of the other, "You're going to disappear"

"NO" he screamed, clambering at the wall and pounding on it with both fists, "Help! Gaia please, somebody help me!"

With a snarl, Cloud grabbed the back of Elms head and turned him around and immediately, with as much force he could manage at the odd angle he was at, slammed Elm's face into the rough carpet. Blood immediately spurted from the man's now broken nose and open forehead. No blue now in his eyes, Cloud grinned maliciously as red now stained the once cream floor. Still gripping Elm's dark hair, he wrenched the other back up and whispered in his ear coldly, "No one is coming here to help you. None of your friends because they've already been exterminated. I didn't get the pleasure of seeing their tortured faces but now, _I'll_ get some justice. _I'll_ be the last person you'll ever see"

"Please don't" Elm whimpered, like a kicked dog, "I'll give you money! This is what we're arguing over. I'll give you everything I own!"

"I don't want any shit off you" Cloud growled, throwing the other onto the floor and slamming his fist onto his ankle. Elm let out an ear piercing shriek as all the bones above his foot and lower than his leg were smashed and crunched under the strength of the vampire's hand. Snapped bones broke through pale skin. The jaggered edges encased with more gore and flesh. Tendons peeked underneath the skin and in a cruel wave of pleasure; Cloud reached out and plucked one of the large ones like it was a guitar string. Another roar of pain escaped Elm's lips and Cloud frowned.

Couldn't the guy just shut up? If he kept up with the pitiful noises he was making, then it would eventually attract the attention of somebody. Cloud couldn't have that. No human was going to intervene and ruin his fun.

Now with an even deeper frown, he got to his feet and stood in front of Elm who was crying and moaning, dragging his wounded body to the door, hoping he might escape. No compassion in him, Cloud grabbed the man by his throat and forced his mouth open.

"This will silence you" he said deadpanned.

With one hand grasping Elm's throat, Cloud's other hand rammed itself down the man's throat, gagging and choking him. He had to do this fast or the human might die on him too soon, and he couldn't have that. His fingers met with nothing but slime and throbbing flesh. With no sounds of any emotion, his fingers down the others throat, his found vocal cords. A last scream muffled around Cloud's hand as the blond tore away at the muscles, silencing the other forever. And to make sure that _no sound whatsoever _was made, as he retracted his hand, he grabbed the others tongue and pulled. Elm's eyes widened as the strong muscle was slowly and torturously pulled from his mouth. He could feel it tearing and spitting, and he tried to yell again but nothing but agony swept up and down his oesophagus. With one final yank, the powerful red muscle was torn in half, the front half in the blonds' hand, the other still attached to the silently weeping human.

Cloud dropped the bleeding muscle to the floor where it landed with a thud, and said in an almost bored tone, "There. Now nobody will come rushing to save you"

Gore trickled down Elm's throat, almost smothering him as he raised a shaking hand to his mouth and carefully touched his fingertips to the end of his destroyed mouth. What he felt made him pull his hand back and shrink away from his attacker. It wasn't a clean tear, it was ragged and bits of flesh still hung from it.

With a sadistic smile, Cloud grabbed the others face and said sweetly, almost like he was talking to a child, "I think I'll leave your eyes until the end. I want you to witness everything I do to you. Does that sound like fun?"

Elm shook his head violently, closing his eyes and trying to back away. But Cloud was naturally stronger and pulled him back, this time barking his command, "I said doesn't that sound like fun? Open your eyes and answer me"

Water filled brown met fire filled acid green and all that Elm could do was nod weakly, the others hands around his head limiting his movement. He felt a soft pat on his cheek as Cloud released his head, but swiftly, his arm was in the others grasp and his fingers were being yanked at painfully. Trying to scream but unable to, Elm looked at his hand and saw that his attacker was currently pulling at his fingers, bending them all into unnatural shapes. He tried to pull away, but a leg made contact with his head and his face was pushed down into the floor. His mouth opened in silent screams as one by one, the fingers and thumbs of both hands were bent and pulled and cracked into different directions and positions, the bones inside them either bending or completely snapping.

Cloud finished stretching the last thumb so that it was touching the wrist, hearing a satisfying '_snap'_ as the bone gave way to the pressure. He dropped the hand to the floor and moved his leg so that the human could sit up and admire the vampire's handwork. Both hands looked like they had been run over by an eighteen wheeler truck. No blood or bones were poking through the skin, but then again, Elm didn't have time to inspect the damage as Cloud stood up and stomped on his uninjured ankle. He winced as Cloud let out a chuckle and said smoothly, "Has to be identical".

'_Monster_' Elm screamed in his head, '_He's a fucking monster!_'

"What next, what next?" Cloud hummed, tapping his chin as he ran his eyes over Elm's ruined body. "Hey Marc, What do you think I should destroy next? Hhmm?" when he got no reply, he threw his head back and laughed, "Oh right, I forgot. You can't answer can you? Tee hee"

He looked at his watch and frowned. He had been doing this for the past ten minutes; Angeal could be here any second. '_I've started this so I'm gunna finish. Angeal is not taking this away from me_'.

"I've gotten bored of playing around, Marc" he sighed, sitting on the others back, feeling him squirm, "So much to do but so little time. What to do? I know!"

With more force than he thought he possessed, the blond slipped off Elm's back and grabbed his legs. Then, like a scene from a movie, he swung the limp body around and threw him into any of the four walls. He hit the wall like a ton of bricks and his head slammed off the floor when he met with it. Blood smeared itself like a line, reaching from halfway up to all the way down to where Elm was slumped. Still alive and very conscious.

With a girlish giggle, the blond grabbed Elm's wrists, and crushing them in his grasp, he threw the man into the other wall, his back hitting it and his head cracking open. Elm wearily opened his eyes as he watched Cloud come to finish him off.

"Time to end this" the blond smiled, kneeling in front of the other, "It's been fun but I don't like toys that break easily. See you in Hell, Marc Elm".

And with that said, tongue peeking out between his lips, he jammed his thumbs into the others eyes until they popped, white fluids running through his fingers and down his wrists. Using more strength, he easily crushed the skull in his hands, slowly and painfully, hearing Elm's heart beat one last time before it stopped forever.

Calmly, once the human was dead, Cloud sunk his teeth into Elms neck, drinking the blood inside his broken body. Waste not want not. As the blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat, the green from his eyes receded and the normal blue re-appeared. As the gore filled the blonds' stomach, it also filled his brain and made him realise what he had just done.

With a strangled yelp, he tore his fangs away from the dead's neck. He clamped a hand over his mouth as his widened eyes locked with the wreaked body of the man he had just killed. Sure he had killed before, but he was proud in the fact that he made sure that their deaths were near painless and that he gave them almost no harm when he killed them. But now, as he looked upon what he had done, it dawned on him that he had finally let go of whatever human compassion he had left and finally let himself be turned over that what he was, and that was a demon.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Angeal hummed a tune as he pressed the button up as he entered the lift. Stood next to him was a plump woman wearing a dead fox around her neck and a white c oat made up of the skins of many chinchilla. He couldn't guess what her hat was made of, but he made a wild guess at bear. The furs made her seem even larger, her short height not helping her appearance. He guessed that she was in her mid-fifties, maybe early sixties. As he was trying to work out what her shoes were made out of, her shrill voice snapped him out of her musings. "Hem-hem" she coughed, "It is rude to admire a woman without asking her name first"

Angeal glanced up into the woman's face and gave her a sweet smile, "Apologies madam, but I was just . . . er . . . _admiring _your taste in fashion. Your shoes, from what hide are they made from?"

The woman beamed and stuck her pudgy foot out for a better look, "Ah these? I received them a mere week ago and I was told they were made from rhino skin, but I fear I was deceived"

Angeal gulped and glanced at the numbers above the lift door. In a minute he would be rid of this vile, skin loving woman. "Shame" he said to her, "Spending all that Gil on shoes that are fake"

She giggled and playfully slapped his arm, "My husband bought me them. I told him I had been pining for a new pair of shoes and he got me these for my birthday. What a dear. A shame really that I'm planning for a divorce soon. I find that our young gardener is much more _skilled_ with his hands"

Angeal bit his lip so that he didn't snap an insult at her. Really, did he really have to know about this woman's affair with her staff? Did nobody take their marriage vows to heart anymore? Call him traditional, but he believed in _forever in sickness and in health till death do we part. _He had never been married, but he was sure he would stay by his wife no matter what if he was to be wed.

He smiled at the woman but said nothing more, thankful that she remained silent too. She got off before him, sending him a little wave before the doors slid shut and continued to ascend. With a grimace, his body shook in disgust, trying to get the feeling of illness from out of his stomach. As he sighed, the doors opened again and he realised that he was at his floor. He stepped out into the empty corridor and looked up and down as the lift doors closed and disappeared behind him.

Ok, room 607, that was what the older Hope brother had told him and that the key card would be underneath the mattress. Hopefully Elm was already there so that he could go home early; he didn't feel like waiting around for the man.

As he reached the required door, he bent and lifted the mattress up to grab the key but it wasn't there. Lifting an eyebrow in curiosity, he replaced the mattress and glanced up and down the corridor and along the walls. They _had _said under the mattress, right?

With a grunt, he checked the mattresses of the two next doors – nothing. He was about to take his phone out of his pocket to ring Mr Hope but a noise from inside caught his ears. Lips in a frown, he pressed his ear against the hard wood of the door and strained his hearing so he could hear inside. A pitiful whimper met his ears and then a sob. Somebody was already inside. Feeling brave, he raised a fist and knocked on the door. Another sob met his ears but the door was not answered. Frustrated, Angeal knocked harder and said gruffly, "Excuse me?"

He heard shuffling about from inside, and he took a step back as the door was inched open but no further. Worried, Angeal opened the rest of the door and before he saw it he smelt it. Blood. The scent of human blood was overpowering him as he raked his eyes over the scene that met his eyes.

A mutilated corpse lay sprawled against one of the walls, its head caved in and its eye sockets empty and hollow, furniture was broken and gore covered and the walls also had smears of blood running down it. In the middle of the room sat a quivering blond, his knees pulled up and his head hiding behind them. Another agonised sob escaped the shaking blond and as Angeal neared him, the blonds head lifted up and Cloud looked at him through red rimmed eyes with fresh blood dripping from his lips.

"Cloud?" Angeal muttered, closing the door quickly and running over to him, "What the Hell happened here? Why are you-? What have you-? Damn it"

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered, "I copied the address and I came here ahead of you. I j-just wanted to help! I just wanted to avenge Zack somehow but . . . but I . . . I . . . I'm a monster! I don't know what happened, I just . . . I just . . ."

Cloud let out a choked cry as he placed his forehead on his knees, hugging them further. Angeal patted the blonds' shoulder, trying to shush him. He knew what had happened. The blond had let his vampire instincts take over and once realising what he had done, what he had been capable of, he had snapped.

Thinking quickly, he retrieved his phone and dialled Mr Hope, knowing he was the closest vampire in Junon.

"Hallo?" Hope answered.

"Hope" Angeal replied, (not knowing Hope's first name as they were not familiar with one another, they just knew each over by surnames). "Get to your hotel right now, we've got a problem. Bring a car"

Before he got a reply he had hung up. Putting the phone back into his jacket pocket, he got to his feet and hauled Cloud up with him.

"C'mon Cloud" he said softly, directing him to the bathroom, "Get yourself cleaned up. You can't go outside covered in blood"

"Don't care" Cloud mumbled as he was sat on the edge of the bathtub, "I'm a beast. I'm meant to be covered in it"

Angeal said nothing as he filled the sink up with warm water and grabbed a sponge and soap and began scrubbing at Cloud's unresponsive face. Next were Cloud's hands, also covered in something white that Angeal didn't want to question. He removed Cloud's gore covered jacket and tossed it to the floor – he would dispose of it later. He ran the soap and water up Cloud's arms, up to the elbows. Once he was done cleaning the blond up, he released the water by pulling the plug and dried them both up with a white towel that had been hanging from a hook on the door.

"Here's the plan, Cloud" Angeal said as he rubbed the blonds face dry,, "I'm going to get Hope to pick you up and take you back to his house while I clean up here. I'll be as quick as I can and then I'm come and pick you up and take you back to Midgar, alright?"

"I can't do it" Cloud muttered, "I don't deserve kind treatment, I'm a horrid monster" another tear tolled down his cheek as something else dawned on him, "How can I face Tifa after this? I hate myself and so will she. I love her so much, I can't lose her. But when she finds out what I am, she'll run away from me. But I can't lie to her either."

"Tifa will understand" Angeal said, throwing the now red towel into the bathtub, "She'll still love you"

Cloud shook his head sorrowfully, "She'll hate me forever" he eyes then widened, "What if I turn on her? What if I can't control myself again and I hurt her? I can't do that! I don't want to hurt her. I . . . I . . ."

"Sshh" Angeal cooed, "You're not going to hurt anyone. You didn't mean to do that to him out there, did you?"

Cloud met with Angeals worried eyes and said softly, "Yes I did. I wanted to cause him as much pain and suffering as I could deliver. I wanted to hear him scream in agony and see how much I could break his body. I wanted to completely _destroy_ the bastard!"

Angeal gaped at the truth he was hearing. Not only was Cloud admitting to killing someone out of pure hate, but he was admitting that he had _wanted _to cause death and destruction. Had he enjoyed it to? Obviously not or he wouldn't be in this state now. But the voice in his head wanted, no, _needed_ him to ask. "How do you feel about it? Pleasure? Hate?"

"I don't know" Cloud answered, wiping his tear stained cheeks with his arm, "I'm not sure how I felt when I was killing him. Scared . . . excited. I think I remember enjoying it too. Shit, that makes me worse than a monster! I need putting down!"

"Don't speak like that" Angeal urged, sitting next to him, "You're not a monster. You've had a little shock, that's all. You'll feel better once we're home"

"Home . . ." Cloud sighed, leaning his head on the elders shoulder, "I should be in Hell, fed to the dogs"

Angeal was at a loss, he didn't know how to get Cloud out of the dark hole he was digging for himself. It was like he could only see the bad things around him and not the good. Sure, he was mad that Cloud had gone against him and had killed Elm instead, but right now, what he was going through mentally was more than enough punishment. He just wanted to get him home as soon as possible, so where the hell was Hope?

"Do you think that when vampires die, no matter how we lived, we go straight to Hell?" Cloud asked randomly. Angeal could feel the blonds body shaking, so he placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I don't believe in those things, Cloud. So I can't answer, but I guess not. I mean, Zack's not in Hell is he?"

"Zack's ashamed of me" Cloud sniffed, "If he were alive, he'd never speak to me again. I've sickened everyone"

"Zack would be worried about you" Angeal said calmly, "He'll be telling you to stop beating yourself up over nothing. You killed a man that killed him, you should be happy"

"I am" Cloud answered, "I just hate the monster I became when I did kill him. What if it happens again and I attack someone? You or Tifa?"

"You won't" Angeal sighed, it was like reasoning with a five year old. Cloud was much more like his brother than he thought. "You let your instincts take over because you were so angry at Elm-"

"And what if I get angry at her?" Cloud snapped, "What if I'm angry when I'm with her and this . . . this _other Cloud _comes back?"

Angeal was about to open his mouth to tell the other that it was ok to give into to his vampire side and that it wouldn't happen around the people he cares for, but he was interrupted by his phone. He answered it and Cloud watched as Angeal nodded and said "Ok, I'll come to the door and explain".

He put his phone back into his pocket and got to his feet and hauled Cloud up too. "Hope's here. He'll take you back to his and I'm come and pick you up later"

Cloud nodded and followed the older back into the room where he had killed Elm. As soon as he entered, the scent of blood sent his mind into a frenzy and the broken body slumped by the wall made him want to instantly vomit. Angeal opened the door and dragged in Hope, a tall sandy haired man with brazing brown eyes and a fashion sense of a surfer. He wore a light blue top and a pair of tan shorts and on his feet he wore a pair of brown leather sandals.

"Holy shit" Hope breathed, his eyes raking over the body and then the state of the room as he shut the door quickly behind him, "Little over board don't you think, Hewley?"

"Not my doing" Angeal said, nodding his head towards Cloud who was staring horrified at the body, "Listen, I'll explain to you later but right now I need you to take Cloud for me. Take him to yours or to another of your hotels. Anywhere for the time being while I clean this place up. Can you promise me that you'll take us out of the CCTV footage?"

"Yeah" Hope answered, "I was going to delete you from them tonight but it seems I have more work than scheduled". He looked over at the blond and said, "I'll take him into my office downstairs. I walked over here but I don't think he'll manage it. Looks like he's about to collapse"

Angeal glanced at Cloud who was stood like a statue, eyes wide and mouth set into a tiny 'o'. Not in the mood to hand out sympathy, he grabbed the blonds arm and passed him over to Hope like a toy.

"Just look after him" Angeal said, "I'll be an hour at most".

"Right" Hope nodded, "C'mon Strife, you're as troublesome as your brother, you know that?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When he had disposed of the body and cleaned the room, Angeal had picked up Cloud from Hope's office and put Cloud into his Rolls Royce. He could pick up Cloud's Aston Martin another time. It had been a tortuously silent two hours of driving on their way back to Midgar. Angeal had been concentrating on driving and Cloud was just staring out of the window. They had to stop once as Cloud jumped out of the car and threw up the contents of his stomach onto the floor but they had arrived back at Cloud's home just before midnight.

"I'll stay here until you pull yourself back together" he had told the blond as soon as they entered the house. "It's my duty to watch over you"

"You're not abandoning me?" Cloud had asked as he went to go to bed, "Even though I'm a bigger monster than Genesis?"

"For the last time, you're not a monster. Go to bed and rest. See how you feel in the morning"

But unfortunately, Cloud had woken up even worse than before. He refused to eat and drink and didn't want to get out of bed. Angeal had to answer his calls but eventually he just left the phone off the hook. Cloud's mobile phone was heaving with texts and missed calls from Tifa, but they went unanswered as Cloud didn't feel 'worthy' of talking to her.

"She's too precious to me" he whined, "I'll taint her if I talk to her"

With two days gone, it didn't take Tifa long to come to him. She used the key Cloud had given her to let herself in and she had to be stopped halfway up the stairs by Angeal because Cloud had freaked out, crying "I can't see her! I'll hurt her!"

Tifa, wearing a long purple shirt and a pair of black leggings had been trying to contact her boyfriend for the past few days, getting increasingly worried when all her calls and texts went ignored. On the day she had last saw him, she had tried to get into his house but since she didn't have the key, she couldn't get inside. After that, she spent two days calling him to no success. Finally, she had gotten to the end of her tether and, house key in hand this time, drove down to Cloud's and finally entered. She had checked all downstairs rooms first, and just glanced out at the backyard and then proceeded to go upstairs, hoping he was either asleep in bed or possibly in the shower. Although his car was nowhere to be seen, she _knew_ he was home. As she got further up, she heard terrified shouting and then heavy footsteps. She looked up to see Angeal standing in her way.

"Where's Cloud?" she demanded, glaring at the vampire who looked sadly down at her.

"Upstairs" Angeal replied, biting his lip nervously, "But he's in no state to talk to anybody"

"Why?" she shrieked, trying with all her might to be past him but to no avail, "His he hurt? Sick? I need to see him!"

"He's physically fine" Angeal explained, "But mentally . . . let's just say he's not one hundred per cent ok"

"What does that mean?" she growled, eyes flashing dangerously, "CLOUD! Can you hear me? Cloud!"

She got no reply. Growling like a feral dog she once again tried to get past Angeal but she failed again. "Please, just let me see him, Angeal. I need to help"

Angeal sighed, "He asked me not to let you up" he replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you up. I'll try to talk to him for you but you have to understand that he's not in a good place right about now"

Tears filled Tifa's eyes but she refused to let them flow. Chin quivering, she whispered, "Is he going to be alright?"

Angeal thought for a moment then gave her a genuine smile, "Sure he is. He just needs time. Stay by your phone at all times just in case he's decides to call you. If not, you can always use me to pass along your messages"

"Alright" she said, "Just tell him . . . tell him that I love him and miss him and that I want to see him soon"

"Will do" Angeal said.

Tifa nodded sadly and still holding back tears, she left the house, went over to her car and sat in it, mind blank. What had happened to her partner? Was Angeal telling the truth when he told her that Cloud was alright? And what did he mean about not being one hundred per cent mentally ok? She looked at the set of keys in her hands and fingered the little gold one that she had used to get into Cloud's house. She clenched her fingers around it and thought '_He'll be fine. Whatever it is, he'll get through it and I'll be here for him when he does. No matter what'_.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'_We need to talk'_.

Tifa gulped nervously as she read the text that Cloud had sent her. Or was it Angeal? Her fingers a blur, she sent him a reply, asking if he was ok and where they should meet up. He sent her '_Seven pm at mine_' but no answer to his current state of health. It had been three days since she had been to Cloud's house and talked to Angeal. Every day she sent messages to Angeal to pass onto her love and sometimes she would receive a text back on Cloud's health and sometimes a '_He says that he loves you too_' or sometimes '_Sorry_'. But this had been the first time in days that she had received a message from Cloud himself. Was he getting better? Was he going to tell her that everything was fine and embrace and kiss her? Or was this a bad thing? He wasn't going to break up with her, was he? Her heart shattered at the mere thought. Shaking violently, she sent back an '_ok_' and set her phone down and stared at the roof of her room.

For the past few days, she had been concentrating on her work. She would fill out paperwork for Cid and actively search for Johnny (a mission that she had been failing to do recently). She had almost caught him too! She had tracked his whereabouts to a basement underneath a bar in Sector Three but when she got there he had escaped. But she had managed to capture a colleague of his who told her that she had just missed her target by minutes. Currently, they were trying to weasel information out of the man, but he was showing no signs of cracking anytime soon.

As well as looking after Aerith, who was showing signs of getting back to her old bubbly self, Tifa's schedule was empty. She had too much free time on her hands, time that she usually spent with her boyfriend. But since that wasn't an option, she had been using her time to help Aerith organise games and music for Zack's Fair. She was horrified to learn that her name was still down for the kissing booth, but thankfully shared with another girl.

She looked at her clock that read half five. She had not long gotten back from an unproductive day at work. She had gone in early and tried to get info out of Johnny's friend for three hours before she gave up. Unfortunately, she couldn't 'force' information out of suspects so she guessed that they'd never get the info they wanted and needed.

As seven rolled around, she felt sick to her stomach as she drove to Cloud's house. Was he going to face her tonight, or just use Angeal as a messenger pigeon between the two of them? She pulled into his drive and got out, knocking the door and waiting. She was shocked when it was not answered by Angeal but Vincent instead.

"Hello" she said, "Erm, Cloud-"

"He's through here" Vincent mumbled back, opening the door wider for her. "I'll escort you inside"

'_Escort me_?' she thought '_To my own boyfriend? I'm not going to pounce on him_'.

She felt annoyed that she was being treated like a violent individual and glared at Vincent as he slowly shut the door. He turned to her, golden eyes dull and emotionless as he led her into the living room where Cloud was sat on the armchair. With a cry of joy, she went to run and embrace him but suddenly Vincent's arm was blocking her way. She looked up at him questioningly then back at Cloud who was staring at the floor.

"You look awful" she commented with a small chuckle, "Why aren't I allowed to touch you. I'm not going to hurt you, you know?"

"No, but I may hurt you" Cloud mumbled back, still not looking at her.

"What?" she spluttered, trying to get past Vincent's arm, "Of course you won't hurt me! We love each other" she blinked and asked uncertainly, "Right, Cloud?"

He glanced at her and said, "Of course, I love you more than anything and that's why I'm staying away from you. I don't trust myself"

"Don't trust yourself?" Tifa repeated, "I don't understand"

"I'm going to be honest with you so you might as well sit down" he said glumly.

Vincent led her to the sofa where she sat down heavily but perched on the edge, anything to get her nearer to the one she loved. Once certain that Tifa was not going to get up, Vincent manoeuvred himself so that he was stood in between them, but not blocking their views of one another.

"When you left I got a call from Angeal" Cloud began, entwining his shaking fingers together and eyes still glued to the floor, "He said that he had found Zack's last killer. Without him knowing, I wrote down the address of the meeting place where Angeal was scheduled to get rid of him. I travelled to Junon and took Angeals place. I won't go into detail but I basically destroyed the guy, he wasn't recognisable once I was done. I don't know what had come over me as it felt like someone else had taken over my body but I was seeing it through their eyes. I . . . I've never felt like that so intensely. It's only ever happened twice in my whole life but the first time i didn't do anything" he looked up at Tifa and said sorrowfully, "I'm scared that this other person inside of me will take over again now that I've let it free. I'm scared that it'll come out where I'm with you and hurt you and I don't want that to happen. I've been avoiding seeing you because of that. It's the whole reason that Vincent is here to protect you. I asked him to some tonight just in case my other self appears. I couldn't risk talking to you alone but I knew I had to see you. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you"

"We're not breaking up are we?" Tifa sobbed, tears rolling down her face as her body shook.

Cloud's eyes widen in horror, "No!" he gasped, "Of course not. But . . . aren't you disgusted in me?"

"How can I be disgusted in you?" Tifa cried, "You killed a man for your brother. I would have done the same thing in your position. And I know you're never going to hurt me!"

Cloud frowned and once again stared at the floor, "I wish I had that confidence in myself, Tifa. That's why I wanted to tell you that I need some time alone. I'll keep sending you messages via the phone and emails and Vincent has agreed to see you in my place if needed. Don't get me wrong" he looked up and stared determinly into her watery eyes, "I love you with every fibre in my being. It's killing me inside to tell you all this but you have to understand that I'm doing this for you. I don't feel like I'm in any kind of control when I'm around you and until I can get a hold of myself, I can't see you face to face. If by the end of this you still want me, then I'll come back to you"

Tifa wiped her tears on her sleeve and said, "My arms will always be open for you". She looked at Vincent then back at Cloud, "I understand everything that you're saying although it breaks my heart hearing it. If you feel 'in control' right now, could I please hug you?"

She saw Cloud stiffen at the request and glance at Vincent. They seemed to converse with their eyes until eventually Vincent nodded. Cloud got to his feet and slowly, unconfidently, walked over to Tifa who stood up, arms outstretched. Like a soft body of stone, his body wrapped around hers, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. She sniffed into his neck as she held back another wave of tears and eventually, reluctantly, they broke apart. Before she could lean up to kiss him, he had taken three steps away from her.

"You were in control then" she whispered, heartbroken, "I trust you. All you have to do is trust yourself. You know that you could never hurt me, that this _other person_ will never show its face around me. Please, believe in yourself because it's breaking me to see you like this. You're a good person! You're not evil like some of the vampires you may have met. You're not like _him _Cloud. You're not like Genesis"

Cloud, also crying, just nodded and said, "I'll keep in touch with you, I promise. In hope we're not away from each other for too long. I love you so much"

"And I love you" she whispered.

Without another word, Cloud left the room, his footsteps light as he went upstairs. Face wet, she turned to Vincent and said, "Please look after him for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Be my eyes and ears"

"He is one of my closest friends" Vincent replied, "I'll see to it that he finds his way back to you"

Tifa closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"A week today" Aerith chimed happily. It had been four days since she had met with Cloud and every day they sent messages to each other. His texts started out dark and broodingly but over the past few days, they showed some improvement. Only this morning, he had sent '_Saw on TV a film advert that I thought you might like. Would love to take you to see it soon_'. She had sent back a positive reply and got back a kiss in answer. Hopefully, he would feel ok enough to see her without the escort of Angeal or Vincent. She had been escorted to Vincent's flat the day before when she had a bunch of flowers to give to Cloud. Let's just say, Vincent lived in an area that she didn't want to set foot in again. The whole building was a dump, covered in graffiti, needles, rubbish, drunks, murderers and prostitutes. When she had asked why he had been living in such poor conditions, Vincent had mumbled something about repenting for his sins. She hadn't asked any further so he didn't elaborate. Overall, she felt good.

"What's a week from today?" she asked, taking a bite out of her slightly burnt toast.

Aerith let out a dramatic sigh and said, "Zack's Fair! We've set the date for next week. We decided on the Saturday since people won't be working"

Tifa nodded and finished off her breakfast. She was about to pour herself some milk when Aerith continued, "Bring along Cloud and Marlene. I haven't seen either of them for a while"

"Maybe" Tifa answered, "I'll let them know". '_Marlene I'll bring along but Cloud . . . hopefully he'll feel strong enough_'. "So this kissing booth . . . how much are we charging? A few gil?"

"Hhmm" Aerith hummed, finger to her bottom lip in thought, "Maybe two Gil. Do you think people would pay that for a kiss?"

"I'm not renting my lips out for cheap" Tifa said as she buttered up another slice of toast, "Three Gil?"

"Wouldn't that be too much to ask for a kiss?" Aerith asked, "I mean, people will pay to kiss a pretty woman like you but if we ask for too much, nobody will pay. I think two Gil will be enough"

"But what if they're big, fat and hairy?" Tifa pleaded, "Can we at least charge _them_ more?"

"Stop complaining" Aerith scalded, "Think of how many people you're going to help! Suck up your manlike pride"

Tifa didn't reply as she angrily tore a large chunk from her toast with her teeth, shuddering over the thought of a large man with greasy hair coming over to her, lips already puckered and podgy hands reaching out to grab her. Suddenly, she lost her appetite and dropped the half-eaten slice of toast into the bin – fuck waste not want not.

"Do you have work today?" Aerith asked as Tifa got her coat on.

"No" the younger replied, "I'm going for a walk, I need the fresh air"

Aerith nodded as she turned back to the newspaper she had been reading, thinking they could advertise the Fair in it.

True to her word, Tifa had needed the fresh air as the image of the fat greasy man wandered back into her mind. If someone like that did pay for a kiss, then she'd run for the hills, she was sure the church wouldn't miss two Gil. Walking down the street, she decided that she was going to invite Cloud and Marlene. She sent a text to Barret, asking if he and his daughter were free and she was waiting for an answer when she received a text from Vincent.

'_Come by the flat, Cloud has something he wants to give you_'.

Excited, she sent back an ok and began her journey to Vincent's house. She wondered what it could be . . . and she decided that whilst she was there she could pass on the invite too, maybe asking Vincent personally if he wanted to go. She doubted that the brooding male would want to, but it couldn't hurt to ask, he was a friend after all.

As she was crossing the road, someone screamed her name and she was almost ran over as she turned around. A car honked at her angrily and she quickly made her way to the other side of the road. She glanced to the other side and saw Yuffie running toward her, arms in the air and waving manically.

"TIFA!" she screamed, dodging the heavy traffic and receiving many honks from cars and insults from passengers. "Hey, you remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Tifa asked once the young girl achieved crossing the road without being hit and stood by her side.

Yuffie pouted and pretend hit the elder's arm. "Our girl's day out" she whined, "Remember?"

Tifa blinked then blushed out of embarrassment. Yes, she had promised the trainee nurse that they'd have a girly day out when they were both free for work. Only yesterday they had agreed that today would be the day since they were both free. "Sorry" she said, "I've had a lot of things on my mind"

"Don't worry about it" Yuffie smiled, tugging at the grey scarf that she had wrapped around her neck. The weather was frosty so both women were wearing winter clothes, Tifa in her usual black and Yuffie in greys and light blues. "I came early because I was excited but since you were here before me, I don't have to wait! C'mon, a new clothes shop has opened and I've been dying to go there!"

"Hold up" Tifa cried as the younger grabbed her hand and began dragging her down the street, "I need to see somebody first"

"Who?" Yuffie asked, pouting again and placing her hands on her hips, "You're not meeting up with your boyfriend are you? This is supposed to be a _girls _day out you know?"

"I know" Tifa replied, leading the way to Vincent's flat. "It'll only take five minutes and after that, you can take me to as many clothes shops as you like"

"Booyah!" Yuffie yelped, punching the air in happiness, "I'm going to take you to the cutest and best shops _ever_! I spotted a pair of shoes the other day somewhere and I knew you'd love them. If we find that shop again, I'd show you them! Oh, and we could go see a film! I've heard that there's a really scary film out that's been making everyone pee themselves. We've gotta go see it!"

"Calm down" Tifa laughed, heading down the street that lead to Vincent's home. "We'll do all of those things, I promise. Listen, my friend his having a church fair next weekend and I'm wondering if you're free? It's going to be an awesome day and yours truly has been conned into performing on a kissing booth"

"Kissing booth?" Yuffie laughed, "Urgh, all of those men – and women – kissing you? Ewww, what if they pass something nasty over to you? And what about your boyfriend, what does he think about all this?"

"I've yet to tell him" Tifa smiled, "I'm passing on the same message to a friend of mine. Here we are"

Yuffie glanced up and pulled a face. They were in front of a building that screamed out _danger_! It was the closest to being in the Slums without actually being there. The building was fire damaged and in a serous need of a wash. The mouldy wooden door didn't seem safe and as Tifa opened it, it creaked and bits of it fell to the dirty floor. Inside was no better, the cold concrete floor covered in rubbish, needles and in the corner, she saw human and maybe animal excrement. There were dark patches on the floor, the contents Yuffie didn't want to know of and as she followed Tifa upstairs, they had to step over an old man that had drunkenly passed out on the stairs. After quickly checking his pulse, the two women continued.

"Why does your friend live in an awful place like this?" Yuffie asked, a slight quiver to her voice, "No one can feel safe here"

"I've asked him that myself" Tifa sighed, "But I didn't get a clear answer"

She stopped in front of a door on the fifth floor and rapped on it with her knuckles. In seconds, the door inched open and Tifa let herself in. She looked at Yuffie who stood still and asked, "You not coming in?"

"No" Yuffie said, shaking her head, "I'm sure your friend is nice and all, but I think I'll feel safer just stood here thanks"

"Alright" Tifa replied, "I'll leave the door open a little, just in case you change your mind"

Yuffie nodded as Tifa entered Vincent's home. Inside was not much better than outside. In the corner he had made a bed out of an old mattress and dirty rags. His window was broken but nothing had been done to take care of it. The kitchen was dirty and unused and she didn't dare to think about the state of the bathroom. The vampire was sat on a ragged chair facing the wall; his hands laid on the armrests were the only visible thing of him.

"Cloud had something for me?" Tifa asked him, going over to the dirty orange chair and standing behind it.

"Yeah" Vincent grunted, "It's on the kitchen desk"

Tifa glanced over and sure enough, there sat a little box with a lazily made bow wrapped around it. Excited, she opened it up and inside sat a pair of earrings, matching the necklace she had received from him on her birthday. They were sapphire bats, their wings outstretched. There was nothing etched on them, but they were perfect as they were. Inside was a hastily scribbled note:

'_Sorry I've been such a pain recently. I'm not sure if getting something for you is paying for your forgiveness but hopefully it helps. Please wear them when we see each other again. _

_Forever yours,_

_Cloud x_

Tifa smiled as she placed the note back into the box and the box into her pocket. She turned to Vincent and smiled, "Tell him thanks from me. They're beautiful. Also, I want to tell you both about a church fair next weekend, hopefully you both will-"

"I am busy" Vincent mumbled, not turning to face her as he spoke, "I will let Cloud know but I personally have no desire to go to any fair, no matter who host's it"

Tifa bit her lip, fighting back a rude response, but she guessed that Vincent would decline. He was the stereotype for a vampire after all. Brooding and moody, not wanting to do any fun.

"Uh, thanks" she decided to say in the end. "I may pop in again tomorrow. I'll let you know if I do"

Vincent didn't reply, he didn't even move, so Tifa took that as a sign that she could – and should – leave. Without saying anything else, she left the room and went back to Yuffie.

They young girl was slumped to the floor, forehead on her knees and arms heavy by her sides. She looked up when Tifa left the room and stared at her with wide eyes. Tifa eyed her curiously and asked, "You ok?"

Yuffie blinked and then sent her a small smile, "Sure. I thought I heard an argument coming from upstairs and I got a little freaked out". She shakily got to her feet and gave the other a beaming smile that looked a little forced. "We ready to go? I can't wait to finally buy that dress I've been drooling over!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day had been nice. As promised, Yuffie had dragged her to every clothes shop around. Whereas Tifa only bought a pair of shoes and a top that she knew would suit Cloud, Yuffie had bought bags of clothing that she would probably never wear, most of it being bought just because they were '_half price' _or '_C'mon Tifa, it's the fashion!_'.

She had gotten home physically exhausted, throwing her two items of clothing on her bed; she lay down next to them, arms out stretched and feet dangling off the end. She kicked her shoes off and sighed happily. The balls of her feet were killing her and she knew she would have blisters on them in the morning. Her Agent training hadn't been this hard. Her training hadn't of consisted of being dragged to every shop by a hyperactive girl and then forced to try on every bit of clothing she had even _glanced_ at. She couldn't count how many shirts, skirts, trousers and dresses that Yuffie had made her try on. Once or twice she had been tempted to buy something else but her bank account wouldn't thank her for it. So she had stuck with a pair of shoes that had been in the sales and a shirt that she knew Cloud would look attractive in. He needed a bit of cheering up recently.

Her phone must have read her mind as it vibrated in her coat and her silly little tune filled the room. As she retrieved it, she read a new message just sent by Cloud. With a smile, she opened it and read – _'Tomorrow. I think I'm ready_'.

She sat up quickly and began texting back furiously. Within minutes, they agreed to meet up in the park, alone and without escorts. Cloud was saying that he felt safe to be next to her without possibly harming her and that staying away from her for so long was doing more damage than good.

With a smile, she reached up to her ear and fingered one of the bat earrings that she had put on when they had went for lunch. She flopped back onto her bed and fell into a deep slumber, thinking about the next day and how good it would be to be back into her lover's strong arms.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Her eyes raked the dirty building, her mouth set in a frown, unusual for such the happy girl. At last, all her years of searching had come to an end. Looking around the empty street, she quickly entered the dirty building and side stepped the litter and used needles, bypassing a man sat in the corner who had come over to her asking for some change. When she ignored him, he had went to turn violent, but had immediately fell unconscious when she wrapped her hands around his neck and suffocated him enough that he would be passed out for an hour or so. With urgency, she reached the door she had been to once that day, and with sweaty hands she knocked on it.

She heard mumbled speech from inside and her stomach did a flip as the door opened a crack. She wasn't invited in verbally but she guessed she was allowed to enter as the door was open for her. With a last second prep talk in her head, her entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"I thought it was you" the man said sorrowfully from his seat in the chair, "I recognised your scent when you were here earlier"

"So you do remember me?" the woman snarled, storming over to the man and standing in front of him.

The man looked up at her with dark gold eyes and a frown set on his lips. "Of course I do" he whispered, "How could I not remember the girl I changed and thought I loved?"

"Then why did you leave me?" she screamed, grabbing the man by his throat and hoisting him in the air. With an animalistic roar, she turned and slammed the red clad man into the wall, the plaster cracking with the impact. The man looked down into green fuelled brown eyes and let out a sigh.

"My dear Yuffie, please let me explain"

"Explain?" Yuffie screamed, slamming Vincent back into the wall harder than before, "What is there to explain? You defiled me then ran! Do you know I've been searching for you for over three hundred years? I've been everywhere, hoping to catch you but to no avail and what happens? A _human _leads me to you instead! What do you have to say for yourself hhmm Vincent? Because I want answers and I want them _now_!"

Vincent sighed again and said, "If you put me down, I'll tell you. I won't be running away"

Yuffie eyed him for a moment before slowly lowering Vincent to the ground. With a look of disgust on her face, she backed up and sat in his chair, arms crossed and waiting. "I want to know everything" she demanded.

"Then" Vincent said, making no move to sit down, just standing and looking off to the side, "I shall start at the beginning. Before I was turned into a vampire".

_Not sure if I liked dark Cloud but he sure was fun to write. But the poor dear has scarred himself for a bit. And Yuffie! Not much of an 'OMG, I didn't see that coming' moment, but who said I had to make all the girls mortal? Next chap is all about brooding Vincent as a little treat for my 'wife', Foxes Flames. _

_I should really stop with the angst . . . _

_P.S. Happy Independence Day to all you Yankee Doodles out there :X _

_Keza xXx_


	41. Vincents Tale

**Lockhart007**

_Although this is Vincent's past, I'm going to do it in third-person narrative. I would do it from Vincent's point of view but I don't trust myself with it – I know I'd mess up. _

_Either way, please enjoy_

**Chapter Fourty-One**

Brown eyes gazed up at him in adoration, a soft smile gracing her pink lips and white teeth showing behind them. Her hands were in his, gentle and safe as he looked down on her. She was beautiful, her long brown hair cascading down her back in waves, her skin milky and soft, and her eyes warm and sparkling. Her dress was pure white, trailing down to the leaf covered floor. The dress was lacy at the front, had a high neck and long arms that ended with small frills. Around her long, slender neck laid two sets of glittering pearls, given to her by her late mother.

Lucrecia Crescent was his life, his reason for living. He loved her with his whole body. They had been young when they met, she a scientist and he her young assistant. He knew he loved her the moment they met, knew that they would be together forever. And now it was happening as they stood before a priest and spoke their vows to each other. The only people to attend their small wedding were both their fathers. Lucrecia's was sobbing into a tissue and Vincent's sat with a stony face like a statue, arms crossed and back straight.

The lovers kept eye contact as they swapped gold wedding bands and a kiss that symbolised them as one. They pulled away and as she grinned he blushed a bright red, one hand nervously going to the back of his head and scratching, short dark hair meeting his fingertips. With another peck of their lips, he guided her down the makeshift aisle they had made in the forest of their hometown. They arrived at a horse drawn carriage; a grey mare was to pull them to their home. He gave her his hand as she climbed into the carriage and handed him her white flowers as she arranged her dress. He handed them back as he sat next to her. As he shut the door of the open topped carriage, her father beckoned him closer. With a raised eyebrow, he lowered his head and listened to what the old man had to say.

"Treat my only child with respect" he hissed, "Do not hurt her or you will have me to answer to"

"Yes sir" Vincent answered back, peering at his now father-in-law with one eye as the other was covered by his black hair. He turned his head to his own father who simply nodded, maybe saying the same thing in his head. Vincent nodded back and then turned to his bride.

"Ready Mrs Valentine?" he beamed, the name rolling off his tongue perfectly. She smiled warmly and replied, "Anytime Mr Valentine"

With a grin, he leant forward and captured her lips with his again. She placed a hand on his check and drew him closer, opening her lips and allowing entry. He accepted but did not force her into a tongue match, gently caressing her whole mouth with his.

The horse whinnied as the carriage began to move, Lucrecia giggled as the motion forced them apart. He lightly grasped her forearm so that she didn't slide away from him. She looked at him, a small smile on her face, her eyes creased in the corners and she whispered, "I love you Vincent. I love you terribly so"

"And I love you too, Lucrecia" he sighed, trailing his hands down to hers and grasping them, smoothing his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "And we shall never be parted".

They made love for the first time that night and everything was perfect . . .

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You won't hear or feel anything yet, love" she smiled, running her fingers through his short hair as his head was on her lap, his ear and cheek pressed against her stomach, trying to _feel _the life that was in there. "It is much too early"

Married for four months and now his wife was with child. When he had heard, he had gathered his love in his arms and held her closely, but lightly as if she were a butterfly, their child inside of her between them.

They were currently in a carriage, making their way to her father to tell him of this glorious news. Lucrecia had wanted to keep it quiet and private for a bit longer, but Vincent had convinced her to at least share the fortune with their nearest and dearest. His father had been away when they had gone to tell him, probably in a lab somewhere. He was a scientist after all, becoming rather depressed when he lost his best assistant to the assistant's assistant. But he was happy for the duo, believing his son to have chosen no better woman to take as his beloved than Lucrecia.

"What do you wish for, Lucrecia?" Vincent whispered, glancing up at his wife through long eyelashes, his cheek still pressed against her small abdomen. "A glorious girl or a beautiful boy?"

"Either" she replied, "As long as they are healthy and happy I do not mind"

"They will have your beauty, naturally" he smiled, moving away from her, kissing her stomach and sitting down next to her. "Inside and out"

"You make me blush" she smiled, placing her hands on her knees and glancing outside.

An almost full moon was out, shining down onto them and lighting the path they were taking. Trees from both sides leaned towards each other, protecting weary travellers from the sky. The sound of the carriage wheels and the horse's shoes on gravel was a soothing sound to her ears. She momentarily closed her eyes and used only her ears. Along with the sounds of movement, she could also hear owls hooting in the trees and the occasional bat flutter by. Her smile slowly vanished when she heard a new sound – men talking. She opened her eyes and turned to her husband who had his chin resting on his fist and elbow knelt on the window frame. He didn't seem worried or concerned as she was. Although she couldn't hear what the men were saying, she knew it wasn't good.

"Dear?" she whispered, leaning closer to Vincent. "Do you perhaps also hear the voices from outside?"

"Hhmm?" he looked at her in confusion, arm dropping to his lap and head tilted to the side in curiosity, "Voices Lucrecia?" he asked.

She quickly glanced outside her window again and said softly, "Yes. I think I hear them getting closer"

"You are tired my sweet" Vincent smiled, taking her hands into his, "This journey had been a long one. If you hear voices, then maybe another carriage has caught up to us. Don't worry; they will pass by us soon. Here-" he shuffled closer to her and positioned her head on his shoulder, "Use me as a pillow. Sleep. I will awake you when we arrive at your fathers"

"I'm not tired" she spluttered, taking her head of his shoulder and staring boldly into his dark brown eyes, "I hear voices, Vincent! I'm not tired I am scared! I know they mean no good!"

"Lucrecia!" Vincent gasped, never before hearing his wife raise her voice before, "Please, calm yourself"

"Ask the man to pull over" she requested.

"Lucre-"

"Ask him now! Please"

Vincent sat shocked for a moment before sighing and saying, "Alright my love, I shall ask"

He leant forward and pulled the hatch that was basically a hole between the inside of the carriage and the bench where the driver sat, guiding the horse. "Terribly sorry sir" Vincent called to the black cloaked man, "But my wife requests that we stop for the time being, is that-"

He didn't manage to finish is sentence as something crashed into the back of the carriage, sending him flying into the wall and tumbling to the floor. With an agonised gasp as pain shot up his arm that he fell on, he quickly lifted himself up and crawled over to Lucrecia who was sat cowering on the seat.

"Darling, you're not hurt are you?" he asked, taking her face into his palms and looking at her carefully. She didn't seem hurt, just in shock. As he was about to open his mouth again, they were hit once more, a bit stronger this time and causing the horse to panic. The carriage buckled and swayed and as Vincent gathered his wife in a secure hold, the carriage was violently tipped over, the driver's terrified and angry scream cut short as the carriage was slammed to the ground on its side and came to a shuddering halt. Splinters from the broken windows covered Vincent's back but he threw them off and he palmed his wife, checking if she was alright.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a panic, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine" Lucrecia replied, her voice strong and steady, "You?"

"I'm alight" Vincent answered, "Come on, I'll help you out. What the devil is going on?"

"Thieves" Lucrecia suggested as Vincent helped her on her feet, "I knew they were up to no good"

"Do not worry" Vincent said, "I shall never let them touch you. I'd die to protect you"

As the carriage was upside down, after he opened the door, he had to hoist himself up and through it, sitting on the side as he helped his wife up. As she joined him by his side, he held her close as he raked his eyes around them. At first, he saw that they had no horse, the reins were broken and the front wheel was missing. Also their driver was gone, either with the horse or injured somewhere.

"I'll go down first" Vincent whispered, "And then I'll catch you as you join me"

Lucrecia nodded in understanding and watched her husband slowly climb down the side of the carriage. It wasn't a large carriage so it didn't take long for his feet to hit the ground. After another quick sweep of their surroundings, he held his arms out to her and said, "Come, into my arms. I won't drop you"

"I trust you" she replied, bunching up her skirts so that she didn't trip and jumped off. As promised, her husband caught her in his strong, protective arms. He held her close, kissing her all over her face as he gently placed her to the floor.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, "You and the babe are ok?"

"We're all good" Lucrecia smiled, placing one of her hands on her flat stomach, "We're in good health. But, where is our driver and where are we to go now? We have no means of transportation and my father's home is so far away"

"I'm afraid we must walk" Vincent said, "We'll reach Banora in no time"

"At this time of the night?" she asked, taking his hand as they began their trek down the road. "We will be mugged for sure"

"Not while I am around" Vincent beamed, "No evil-doer will touch you as long as I am alive"

"And that won't be for long"

Vincent let out a feral growl and looked up where a man was emerging from the shadows. He was tall and wide, his arms full of muscles and his shirt barely stretching across his large girth. As he came more into the light, they saw that he was not an attractive man at all, his hair was grey and long and looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. His clothes were of dark colours and they were dirty and ratted. His face was greasy and pockmarked; his nose was long and ended in a hairy wart. In his hands he held a metal rod; he tapped it against his palm as he stopped walking towards them and just watched.

"Don't come any closer" Vincent warned, pushing Lucrecia behind him, "Or I may have to hurt you"

The man laughed, "You? Hurt me? I admire your foolish courage but I'm afraid it's useless to try and intimidate me, pretty boy. Now, give me all of your valuable possessions and I may let you go unharmed. It all depends on the value of what you give me"

"We have no possessions" Lucrecia piped up, "We had nothing in the carriage. If you want, by all means go over and look for yourself. But I assure you, you will find nothing of interest in us"

The man frowned and said, "I will do after you give me all of your jewellery. That necklace around your neck, I think that's worth a Gil or two – hand it over"

"My mother's necklace?" Lucrecia whispered, placed a hand gently across the pearls that she had worn to her wedding. She couldn't hand over the only item her beloved mother had given her before her death, but if it meant that she and Vincent would be spared, it seemed like she had no choice. Slowly, she reached behind her head and unclasped the pearls and brought them in front of her in one hand. She gave them a last kiss goodbye and without a word, threw them towards the mugger who caught them in one hand, albeit a little clumsily. He grinned and placed one of the white pearls in front of his mouth, rubbing it against his tooth to check it authenticity. He seemed pleased as he pocketed it and glanced at her hands.

"And all of those pretty rings too" he laughed, "They may cough up enough cash to get me enough smokes for the next month"

"You have my wife's valuable pearl necklace" Vincent growled, "That should be enough. Now please, let us pass"

"The rings" the mugger hissed, "And only then will I step aside"

"This is barbaric-"

"Vincent dear" Lucrecia sighed, pulling off her rings one by one, "If it spares us our lives, I have no qualms in giving him my jewellery"

"Lucrecia" Vincent moaned, placing his hand over the one she was using to pull her thumb ring off, "Don't give him anything else. If we turn back now, we can run away"

"Run away!" the mugger laughed, "Sorry boy, but that won't happen. Obviously you haven't noticed that it's not just us three here?"

Gasping, Vincent turned on his heel and clenched his fists as he saw that there were men behind them – two of them, both of them handling metal poles. The two men smirked as Vincent turned back to their 'leader'.

"Bastard" he snarled, "You have no right to be doing this to us"

"I'm just an ordinary man making a living" he smirked, "I have three children to feed and clothe and a wife who is nagging me for a new dress. I can't disappoint"

"_My_ wife is with child!" Vincent bellowed, "I think that is more important than a silly dress!"

"A man has to put his own family first" the man laughed, "I don't care if your wife is carrying the Goddess reincarnated, I want those rings!"

"Here" Lucrecia snarled, throwing all of her items of worth at the man, the rings scattering across the floor at the man's feet. "Now let us go!"

The man bent and picked them up, pocketing them too without even looking at them. He grinned at them and then suddenly frowned, "I said all of you rings lady. I still see you have left one on"

Lucrecia growled and looked down at her left hand. She had left her gold wedding band still on – well, she wasn't going to give the bastard it.

"This is my wedding ring" she stated, "You have everything else I own, I don't see why you'll also need this. Now let us go"

"Cough up lady" one of the brutes from behind snarled, "Or we'll turn nasty"

"Nasty?" Vincent roared, turning on his heel to glare at the two men, they were now closer than before, within attacking range which gave Vincent an idea, "Well, let's see how nasty **I** can be!"

With more speed than he knew he possessed, he roundhouse kicked the one he believed to have spoken to them. His foot connected harshly with the muggers head and he was thrown to the ground. His comrade tried to help, but Vincent, in a terrible rage, managed to grab the thug around his head and bodily throw him over his shoulder. The man landed at Lucrecia's feet and hoping to help, her heeled foot connected with the fallen man's bald head.

"Lucrecia, come!" Vincent yelled, grabbing his wife's hand and dragging her down the road they had originally come down. The screams and yells of their attackers followed them and soon rushed footsteps. Lucrecia chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw that the three men were giving chase.

"They're running after us!" she gasped, her chest heaving and her side hurting. "They have my jewellery, what more do they want?"

"Don't question" Vincent snarled as he took a sharp left and led them through the thick woods that edged the road. "Just run. When I tell you to hide you hide! Run when I tell you to run and never under any circumstances come back for me if I'm caught! I will give my life for you and our child"

"No, I will stand with you" Lucrecia snapped, "You are my reason for living"

"Think of our babe" Vincent said as he picked up the pace, braches hitting them from every angle possible. "I am second best to him or her". He paused and caught her in his arms as she stumbled. She glanced at him worriedly as he looked a tree up and down.

"Up here" he eventually said, picking her up and raising her to the nearest thick branch. "Climb as high as you can go. I'm come back for you when I get those bastards as far away from here as possible"

"You can't leave me" she whispered, scrambling onto the branch and holding her hand out to him as the voices of their attackers got closer, ""You can't!"

"Just get higher" Vincent urged, looking around quickly, "Hurry, before they arrive. Please trust me, Lucrecia. I'll come back to you"

"I trust you" Lucrecia sobbed as Vincent quickly pressed his lips to her hand before she pulled it back to her chest. With a lingering look, Vincent took off into the darkness of the woods. Doing as commanded, she pulled her shoes off her feet and held them in one hand as she climbed higher up the tree, making sure she grabbed onto strong braches and trying hard not to drop a shoe in case it was seen and they lingered around.

"Hey, bastards!" she heard her husband yell from the darkness far away, "You want me! Come over here and get me!"

Lucrecia closed her teary eyes and whispered a hurried prayer.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He ran with all his might, his clothes and skin being ripped and shredded due to stray braches and thorny bushes. His brow was slicked with heavy sweat as he guided the attackers away from his pregnant wife. They could beat him within an inch of his life, but he knew that would not stop him returning to her. Knowing he was far away from her, he stopped, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey bastards! You want me! Come over here and get me!"

He heard an angry snarl so he set off again, needing them as far away from his love as possible. His feet took him far into the woods, the moon, sky and stars hidden from the masses of tree above him. The floor was littered with fallen leaves and branches. The only sound other than his harsh breathing and hooting owls was the occasional yell or shout of one of his pursuers.

Without a warning, something threw him to the ground and something weighed heavily on his chest. With a split second of realising it was one of the muggers, he threw his bunched up fist into the face of the man, knowing he had knocked out a few teeth.

"I'll kill you!" the attacker screamed, his own punches raining down harshly onto the body underneath him. Vincent brought his arms up to protect his face and head but it was useless as one of the punches slipped through his arms and connected with his nose, instantly snapping it to the side and breaking it, warm blood streaking down Vincent's cheek and onto the ground.

He made no sound as his nose was broken but gave an animalistic bellow as he threw the man off of him. The mugger fell sloppily to his back as Vincent got to his feet and kicked the man viciously in the head. When the man did not move he knew that this little battle was won. One down two to go. He yelled again and hoped that they would give chase.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She had climbed as high as she possibly could. Her dress had been pulled up as far as she could tug it and she hadn't dropped anything. Her husband would be proud of her, now all she had to do was wait for him. With a gasp, she heard her beloved shout again and thanked the Goddess that he was alright.

"Please leave us be" she whispered, "Please go away"

As tears fell from her eyes, she brought her hand up to wipe the wetness away but became startled as she knocked a shoe that was resting on her lap and it fell with a dull thud to the floor. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped as she stared at the shoe resting on the ground on its side.

"Oh no" she whispered, "Should I go down and get it?"

She glanced around quickly and strained her ears. They were not around. Biting her bottom lip, she placed the other shoe onto the branch and began to slowly and carefully climb back down. If she could just grab the shoe and climb back up, the muggers would walk by if they were around. But unluckily, she paused in her decent as two voices hit her ears.

"Does he think we're stupid?" the original mugger laughed, "He's obviously causing a diversion. The girl must still be around here someplace. Look high and low, Boris"

"But what if it's not a diversion, Heath?" the other said, "What if it's that reverse psychology thing? He shouts, making what we think is a diversion but we know it's a ploy and don't go after him, staying here to look for the girl, but then after all, the girl is with him the whole time?"

"Quit that smart mouth" the attacker dubbed Heath snarled, "That arsehole isn't that bright! Just keep an eye out for-"

Lucrecia stifled a sob as the two men came into view. The grey hair of the man who took her jewellery and the bald head of the man she had kicked. More tears betrayed her as they fell down her cheek and onto her scrunched up dress. She watched in horror as Heath bent down and picked up the fallen shoe.

"See?" Heath smirked, "She's around here someplace"

"Hmm" Boris smiled, "What are we going to do when we find her?"

Heath looked at his comrade and smirked and was about to reply as the worst thing in the world for Lucrecia happened. A weak branch that she was holding onto snapped, making the tree that she was hiding up shake. And with the movement, the other shoe that she had left further up, dislodged itself from where she had put it. She had no time to catch it as it fell and dropped to the floor in front of the two men.

With a sob, she watched as the two men looked up and both of their eyes met with hers. They both smiled and gathered at the base of the tree.

"Come down little miss" Heath cooed, "We won't hurt you, we only want to play"

"Go away!" she screamed, trying to scramble further up the tree, "VINCENT! Vincent help, they're here!"

"There's no point in shouting, girly" Heath laughed, "He's too far away and you're not very high up"

"Get away from me!" Lucrecia screamed, grabbing onto a branch and putting all of her weight onto it. Unfortunately, it was another weak branch, so it snapped when put under the strain of her weight and it tumbled down to the floor with her, landing in a heap at the two men's feet.

Recovering quickly, she began crawling away from them on her hands and knees. With a snigger, Heath reached out and grabbed her ankle, dragging her back to him. With a scream, she was pulled to his body and her dress pulled up where Heath rested in between her legs. She did all she could to fight him off – punching, slapping, kicking and biting did no good. She screamed in horror as her attacker pulled down the zipper of his trousers.

"Leave enough for me" Boris said, also undoing his tan slacks.

"You get what I give you" Heath snarled and he placed his hands on her hips, ready to pull down her underwear. But he didn't get the chance as a foot made contact with his head and then hands were roughly pulling him off his capture. Another kick made contact with his stomach and he opened his watering eyes to see the man going over to Boris and a fist connecting with his face.

Filled with rage, Vincent punched the man to the ground and kicked him in the gut. The creep fell to the floor with a pained grunt as the back of his skull connected with the base of the tree that Lucrecia had been hiding up. Turning around to face his wife, he hadn't enough time to dodge the original attackers blow. The metal pipe cracked across his brow, making him fall to the floor, tasting blood in his mouth. As he tried to get to his feet, the pipe made contact with his head again, a gash appearing above his left eyebrow, gore flowing into his eyes and down the side of his face. As he lay on the ground, watching through blurred vision, the original attacker smirked and went over to Lucrecia, who was still laid on the floor in shock and fear. The woman tried scooting away from him, but he grabbed her by her ankle again and dragged her back. He began lowering his trousers down his thighs and knees and as Vincent tried to get up again, the smaller attacker jumped on his back, effectively pinning him down.

"Hurry up will you?" Boris shrieked, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck.

"Shut up" Heath growled, his erection springing out of his underwear, "I'll take all the time I need"

He grinned, and the last thing Vincent saw before he passed out was the man grabbing his wife by the legs and spreading them apart roughly and hands moving up to her hips.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As he came back to his senses, he expected pain and to still be lying on the forest ground, but as he opened his eyes, he soon realised that he was not where he lost consciousness. His vision was blurry and his head was swimming but he knew straight away that we was standing up. Dazed, he lifted a hand and tried to reach out but his palm hit something solid. He ran his fingertips up and down it and it clicked in his weary brain – it was glass.

Confused, he blinked and tried to open his mouth but no words passed his lips. Tentatively, he lifted up one of his legs and as he tried to take a step forwards, he lost his balance and tumbled against the glass, palms out and cheek pressed against it. He heard an amused chuckle and then suddenly, he was falling again.

With a grunt of pain, he hit the cold stone floor face first. He gasped at the coldness against his skin and realised that he was fully naked. His wet hair was plastered to his neck and face and as he raised his chin, he saw a pair of shiny black shoes in front of him. With a frown, he looked higher and stared into the face of an old man with greasy black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a pair of thick glass spectacles and a grin that was slimier than his hair.

"Finally awake experiment Seven-B?" the man grinned, his voice oily and nasally at the same time.

With a grunt, Vincent whispered, "Where am I?"

"Banora" the man answered, "Well, actually, my laboratory underneath the ground of my house in Banora to be exact.

"Laboratory?" Vincent said hoarsely, "Banora!"

With shaking arms and legs, he slowly managed to get to his feet. With a little, tentatively wobble in his steps, he managed to cross over to the man and grab him by the collar of his dirty lab coat. "How did I get here? Why am I here and where is my wife?"

"Wife?" the man repeated, "Oh, you must mean the woman I found you with! I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I was too late for her. She passed away as I tried to revive her. She was awfully beaten up that I'm surprised that she was even alive when I got to her"

"Lucrecia . . . dead?" Vincent gasped, holding on tighter to the man's collar for support, "You're telling me that my wife is dead?"

"I'm so sorry" the man said again.

Tears fell from his eyes but he didn't wipe them away when he asked, "Then why am I not dead too?"

The man arched a brow and said simply, "Your injuries were not as bad. I patched you up and to keep your body intact, I kept you in that tube you just fell out of. Why ask, do you not wish for life?"

"Not now my wife is gone" Vincent sobbed, finally letting go of the man and sinking to his knees, "She was my life. We . . . we were going to have a child together. We were going to grow old and die together; giving everything we had to our children and their children. Now that is gone, why would I want to live?"

The man stared at him as he cried some more, fat wet tears falling down his cheeks and falling to the cold floor. After a few moments, the man knelt down next time him and asked, "What is your name? I can't call you experiment Seven-B from now on"

"V-Vincent Valentine" the sobbing man cried out, "And what do you mean by experiment Seven-B?"

The man smiled and said, "My name is Professor Hojo and since I brought you here, I've made you into one of my experiments. I sincerely hope you don't mind?"

"Do whatever you like to my body" Vincent sighed, "Whatever pain I go through, it will never be worse than what I'm feeling right now. Make me an experiment if you like, I do not care. Use me as you will, Professor"

"Oh goodie" Hojo beamed, clapping his wrinkled hands together, "A willing experiment! It is rare that I find them. Come, come! Clothe yourself and we shall begin".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He had been with the professor for over a week now, and still his misery and guilt over his lost wife and unborn child were with him. Everywhere he looked, something reminded him of his lost love. The colour of the floor – the shade of grey her failed cooking was. The brown of the wooden furniture – the same colour of her long hair. The only thing that didn't remind him of her was the injection that Hojo had given him the day they met. No so much the needle but the colour of the solution inside the syringe.

A strange green he had never seen before. The Professor had called the concoction Mako, a sample taken from another one of his earlier experiments. Vincent wasn't sure what it was, but when he had been given it, he had fallen into a deep sleep lasting two days and when he awoke, everything seemed different. An object more defined, smells more distinctive and sounds louder than they should have been. With these weird senses he found that he was much faster and strong than before. He could run around that vast laboratory within seconds and lift heavy tables with one hand. He had even crushed a brick with a single fist.

The must strange new thing about him was his appearance. He once deep brown eyes were a lighter shade than before, the same green of Mako around his black irises. He knew he had a pale completion before but now he looked ghostly, like all colour had been drained from him. His teeth were different too, sharper and large, both top canines able to grow longer. The thing that disturbed him the most was when he pressed his hand against his chest, he could not feel the beating of his heart. All in all, he decided that Hojo had turned him into a monster. Hojo would say vampire but Vincent knew he was something much more terrible – a beast, a monster, a creature undeserving of life and forgiveness. He had sins and he knew he wouldn't ever be rid of them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Despite the experiments made to his body almost every day and the constant brooding thoughts he had in his head, being Hojo's constant science project wasn't the nightmare most would think it was. He had a room to himself. Sure it wasn't pretty but it was comfortable with nice candles and a soft bed in the shape of a coffin. He had been given scraps of paper and a quill and some ink and he used them to either draw pictures or write down his thoughts and emotions, almost like keeping a diary. His passages would be long and detailed, telling of his life before becoming experiment Seven-B and during. All of his passages included Lucrecia, and he even took his time to draw a realistic picture of her – or so he thought it was realistic. It had been now two years since he had last looked upon her face, and he was saddened to think that the details of her face were fading from his mind. He kept all of his pieces of paper in a little box he had been given, and locked it with a little padlock that he had found on Hojo's desk one day. The Professor hadn't noticed the missing lock so therefore Vincent hadn't given it back.

He was fed regularly. Two bags of fresh, delicious blood once a month. He would happily accept the blood, as he would become more temperamental the longer he was kept hungry. The bags would be thrown into his room and he would grab them both with tremendous speed and rip them open with his teeth and throw his head back and let the blood slide into his mouth, where he would swallow with no shame. At first he was guilty, but then he would remind himself that he was a monster, and then drinking the blood came naturally to him.

He wasn't lonely in the laboratory either. A young man whose experiment number was Thirteen kept him company. The man hadn't given him a true name so Vincent had decided to christen him Red. Red was a tall and slim man with long, wild blood red hair and red tribal tattoo's up and down his body. One eye was permanently shut as a long scar went from his eyebrow, over the eyelid and across his cheek; the colour of the only working eye was a light brown, almost yellow. He came from Cosmo Canyon, and yearned to be back there with his Grandfather, but all attempts at escaping the laboratory failed. He was a man of very few words, but the little bit he had to say were smart and usually philosophical. When Vincent had asked how he had come under the 'care' of Hojo, the man just answered "Found' and refused to elaborate. Since Vincent was a man of few words too, they got on well. The only thing he didn't like about Red was his smell. He knew the man bathed regularly so why was it that he smelt so terrible? Also, did he himself smell? At times, he would catch Red holding his nose whenever he got close to him, once even going as far as saying, "You need a bath".

Usually he was kept away from his new friend, maybe only seeing him one or twice a week, but the small contact with another being did wonders for his troubled brain.

Yes, the life of an experiment wasn't too shabby. Sure it wasn't heaven, but it wasn't Hell as most would think. But naturally, all things must come to an end, and this existence wasn't the exception . . .

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When he looked into the mirror that morning, a man unfamiliar to him was staring back. His long hair reached past his shoulders, and it was tangled due to the years where it had not been brushed. His eyes were now a golden colour, the shade lightening due to all of the experiments made to his body over past ten years, the green in them now gone. His skin was as white as a ghost, the dark hair making him seem even paler than he was. His clothes were far from refined – a simple black shirt and a pair of dark trousers, a red cape slung over his shoulders, tattered at the end.

He looked at his transparent reflection in the mirror and hated what he saw. But this was him. He wasn't the man he was ten years back, he was a changed man. No, not a man, but a creature of the night.

Frowning, he scooped up a handful of water from the sink and ran it over his face, moisture dripping from his chin and from the tip of his long, thin nose. His cracked lips soaked up the moisture, but not for long as the man wiped a dirty towel over his face. Keeping the towel over his lower face, he glanced over it and back towards himself in the mirror. His reflection hadn't changed. A splash of water hadn't done anything. With a growl, he tossed the towel aside and went over to his door.

He was in a foul mood and he knew why. He hadn't been fed for just over a month. The Professor had gone out about a week ago and hadn't returned to feed his experiments, and Vincent didn't know where he kept the food.

On a quest, he entered the vast lab and began to open various drawers and cupboards, hoping that one of them held the bags of blood that he so desperately needed. He found test tubes, beakers and other science bits and bobs but nothing edible.

With a bear like roar, he swiped his arm across the table nearest to him, knocking over glass bottles and liquids, all of it falling to the ground and smashing. Vincent watched in distaste as a red liquid spread across the cold concrete. One sniff of it told him that the blood was no good for eating, as it was his own, a sample taken from him just before Hojo had left.

Behind him, a door opened and Red stepped out, clad in only a pair of washed out, brown slacks and a pair of holey socks. His rubbed at his one eye and ran a large hand through his fire red mane.

"What's with all the noise?" he asked sleepily, scratching at his bare and hairless chest.

"Blood!" Vincent hissed, glaring at the other man, "I need blood! Food!"

Red yawned and eyed him curiously, "I don't know where the Professor keeps the food, but your best bet is too look farther down. You know, in his 'secret' lab?"

Vincent looked at him with indifference. Sure the secret lab was not a secret but he had never been down there, and by the looks of it, neither had Red.

"Why would he keep my food down there?" Vincent snapped.

Red shrugged, "I don't know. But you're not going to find anything up here. Look, I'll come with you and help you find your blood. After that, will you please stop making a racket and let me sleep?"

Vincent nodded, understanding that the man meant business as this was the most that he had heard the man speak.

With another yawn, Red shut his bedroom door and beckoned Vincent to follow him with a finger. "We're not allowed down here but I'm sure Hojo won't mind. I'm not as strong as you so you may need to break the padlock"

Vincent grunted as Red picked up a candle and struck a match across the wall, lighting the tip of the candle and shaking the fire of the match out. Slowly, he led the way down a pair of cold steps, the walls closing in on them and the temperature dropping suddenly. Vincent counted around about fifty steps before they stood in front of a thick metal door, locked shut with a single powerful padlock. Red stepped back and let Vincent forward, who grabbed the lock in between his fingers and clenched them together, squeezing the lock until it shattered.

With a yawn, Red reached out and pushed the creaking door open, darkness hitting them full on. Red entered first and quickly moved the candle in front of him to let the beam of light hit further into the room. As Vincent joined him, he went over to the nearest wall and lit a candle attached to the wall. He went around the room, lighting all of the others as Vincent took the room in.

The stone walls were a dark grey, just like upstairs, and so was the dull floor. There were few tables here, just a few wooden cabinets with animal skeletons on top of them. A large iron chandelier hung from the roof but it looked it had been a long time since it had last seen action. On one side of the room was a wall full of large drawers, and as Vincent got closer, he could feel ice cold radiating from them. His blood was never cold so he knew not to look in there for it, so maybe his meal was in one of these cabinets.

As Red inspected a large skeleton of a Mountain Wolf, Vincent went over to the nearest drawer and opened it up. He was disappointed as he came across a bunch of files and important looking papers. He was about to close the drawer until a name stood out and made him look again.

The name _**SEPHIROTH **_was written in bold, thick black letter across one of the files. Vincent arched a brow and picked the file up, recognising the name from Hojo. The Professor would usually mutter 'Just like Sephiroth' whenever he did experiments on his body. He had always wondered who this Sephiroth was, and now he had the answer in his hands. Sitting down at a table, he opened the file to the first page and realised straight away that it was a mixture of notes and a diary.

_Day 1_

_I found a young boy abandoned on the streets. As I neared the unusual looking boy, he looked up at me with cold, bright green eyes. He must have been about three years old but he looked up at me with no trace of fear. He just glared at me, more curious than scared I think. I talked to him and I learnt that his name was Sephiroth and that he had been abandoned by his mother a few days ago and had been wandered the streets ever since. I asked if he wanted to stay with me and he agreed. Maybe he could see me as a father figure . . . _

_Day 9_

_The child has settled in just nicely. He calls me Hojo rather than father but that's alright. He's a spirited young boy. He has no fear of anything at all. He's clever for his age and knows how to talk himself out of trouble. He has yet to leave the house since I found him, but I don't mind. I really do enjoy his company. It feels like I'm talking to a grown man rather than a three year old. Yes, I do believe this is going to be fun._

_Day 18_

_Sephiroth has made friends. _

_Two boys from around the area. The rich man's son and another boy from a single parent family. Although this means I have less time to be with him, I believe that this is a good thing for young Sephiroth. He doesn't seem as cold or as distant as before. I believe these two friends are what he needs. I sometimes forget that he is a child. _

_Day 19_

_Maybe I should make the boy an experiment . . . _

_Day 20_

_No, I can't do that. He is a child. Everything would fail!_

_Day 21_

_But, the earlier the better. I'll have a think about it. _

_Day 25_

_Yes. I think I'll make Sephiroth my test subject. It's rare that I get human experiments. I think I can fulfil all of my questions with him._

_Day 26_

_Sephiroth is happy to play a part in my experiments. He said that as long as he is able to see his friends, he'll comply with whatever I want. Oh goodie. _

_Day 41_

_I've begun the experiments. First I took blood samples but all of the experiments I did just came back as negative. I'm not sure what I'm looking for but hopefully, something will come to me._

_Day 67_

_So, a human body can still survive with only one kidney. Interesting . . . _

_Day 80_

_Sephiroth is ill. Maybe testing all those drugs on his small body is taking a toll on him. I think I'll let him rest for a few days._

_Day 103_

_It took him three days to pass out due to no nourishment. Maybe I'll try this test again when he is older._

_Day 148_

_Sephiroth has informed me that he is now four years old. What does he expect from me? A party? A large cake? He has become spoilt._

_Day 196_

_I don't think the boy enjoyed my recent experiments. Not only did it give me nothing, but he is refusing to talk to me. _

_Day 273_

_Apparently you can get diseases from insects. Good job I have the cure. Can't have my little boy ill now, can I?_

_Day 363_

_Nearly a year has gone by since I found Sephiroth and he has yet to call me father. I shall have to punish him._

_Day . . . I don't even know anymore._

_It has been years since I have last taken these notes. Sephiroth is now a man and me, I am old. I have done every experiment I can think of and most of it has given me good information. But now I have become bored of the human body. I wish to experiment on another kind of being. _

_Day 1 of experiment night walker._

_I have acquired the 'venom' of a night walker. Vampire. Blood sucker. Name it as you will. Don't ask how I got the sample but I intend to use it right away. I will inject it into Sephiroths body and study the changes to his body. This shall be fun._

_Day 2_

_He's passed out! I'm not sure if he is dead or just changing. I'll keep a close eye on him._

_Day 5_

_He woke a few days ago and the changes with him are amazing! His sight, hearing, gait and strength are remarkable! Why did I wait this long to make him like this? He seems pleased with the new him and so am I._

_Day 20_

_He craves blood? I have been feeding him regularly but he does not need it. It seems that the food of these night walkers differs from humans. I need some human livestock to keep him nourished._

_Day 23_

_I have taken three humans from the streets and am keeping them caged. They believe I shall grant them their freedom if they donate their blood to me. Of course I shall not release them. I need them to feed my boy._

_Day 109_

_It seems that although most organs have ceased to be needed, they seem to 'awaken' when needed. For example: when Sephiroth eats regular food, the venom inside of him reactivates the digestive system, making it possible to digest the food and pass it normally. Once it has done, it ceases to move again. Most extraordinary._

_Day 175_

_The boy is becoming far too big for his boots! He may be stronger than me but he forgets who created him! If he steps out of line again, I shall have him punished._

_Day 180_

_I have taken venom samples from him. If the worst should come to the worse and he were to leave me, I have his venom to make another night walker to complete my experiments. You see, I am always one step ahead._

_Day 200_

_He has killed one of the humans used for food. I don't know how he managed to get to them, but when I came back last night, one of them was dead and void of blood. Perhaps I've given Sephiroth too many privileges._

_Day 235_

_I don't like it. He spends too much time with those two other men. What are they called again? Genifer and Angel? No, that doesn't sound right! It doesn't matter. The problem is that Sephiroth is spending too much time with them and I don't like it!_

_HE'S GONE MAD!_

_He tells me he doesn't want to be an experiment anymore, that he's done with me. He has trashed my laboratory and has gone. I don't know if he'll ever come back . . . _

Vincent closed the folder and rubbed his temples. So Sephiroth was a vampire experiment too? So Vincent was here to what? Replace him? Hojo had mentioned that he had taken a venom (now called Mako) sample from him. Was it Sephiroths venom that was running through his own veins?

Sephiroth had managed to escape. Hated his life as an experiment. Did that make Vincent even more of a monster for preferring staying here?

He was confused. Sighing, he picked up the file and went to put it back into the cabinet but before he did, another file caught his eye. In little letters, various numbers and letters were scrawled across it, including: Experiments Thirteen and Seven-B. Red and Vincent.

Swapping Sephiroths file for the new one, he stood as he opened it. Curious, he read Red's profile first. It was rather short.

_What can I say about Experiment Thirteen? I don't think I've come across a more pathetic excuse for a werewolf in my life. I try and bait him with live bait but all he does is sit there and watch or just sleep! I wish I never found him! But, I guess he is aiding me with information about the beasts. I haven't found much yet, but the subject is young. I still have years to find something._

So that was what Red was. A werewolf! That explained why his scent was so off and why at certain times in the year he was unavailable. It also explained the howls he would sometimes hear every-so-often. He looked at the man in question who was still studying the skeleton of the wolf. He turned the page and came across his number, Seven-B.

_I think I can continue where I left off with Sephiroth. This experiment is more than willing to cooperate with me. I believe the loss of his loved one has made him lose the will to live. But I shall make good use of him. One man's loss is another man's gain! _

_I injected him with the night walker venom straight away. I have decided to dub the venom Mako as it is the same colour of that new energy resource the Shinra Company has found. He went through the same changes as Sephiroth so; therefore I have yet to find anything new. _

_It has been days now and nothing exciting has come up! I know! I have that new sample – the Chao's sample. I think I'll see if it reacts well with the night walker. _

_Again nothing . . . not even the Chao's sample can cause a reaction out of this experiment. The only thing it has done is change the experiments eye colour from brown to gold. I wish I had Sephiroth back. He was so much more interesting._

Vincent skimmed the rest of the notes. Basically the rest was just Hojo moaning about how everything he did to Vincent's body was a failure and how much he wanted Sephiroth back. Vincent grunted and began reading the side notes. Nothing much until he read one that stood out to him: _this experiment came with another – failed experiment Seven-A._

Came with another? No, that couldn't be right, he came alone. It was only he and Red here and Red didn't come until a few years later. So who was experiment Seven-A?

He flicked through the pages and found one headed as Seven-A. Quickly he read it.

_Experiment Seven-A was doomed from the beginning. Her body rejected everything. She came with Seven-B but I've put him into suspended animation at the moment. But it seems I may have to wake him up earlier than wanted if the female keeps rejecting everything. _

_I give up. Not only is she useless but she has an awful sounding voice. Her screams are ear splitting and her nails are sharp enough to break the skin. I should know, she has scratched me plenty enough. I'm afraid I have to simply get rid of her. Shame. I was looking forward to a female experiment. I think I'll put her to one good use before I exterminate her. A man has needs after all._

_I have put her into one of the freezers at the back. If needed, I'll go back and use some organs for dissecting. Time to wake up Seven-B._

With a gasp, he dropped the files to the floor. Red looked up sharply and asked, "Are you alright?"

Eyes wide, Vincent looked towards the cabinets that were so cold. Stiffly, he walked past the werewolf and went over to them. The first one he came to, he grabbed the handle and with a shaking hand he yanked it open. He sobbed as he looked upon the face inside.

It was almost like she was sleeping. Her eyes were lightly closed and her brown hair was sprawled around her shoulders. Her hands were crossed and laid on her chest. She was wearing the same dress as the night he had last seen her, but it was dirty and ripped. He reached out a pressed a palm against her cheek where it felt cold and hard to the touch. Another sob escaped. She had always been warm and soft.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped, "Both of you, get back to your rooms, now!"

Vincent snapped his head up and bared his teeth and growled. The man he was looking at had killed his wife. Had defiled her body before sending her to her doom. Rage like never before filled his body and it was like another creature had taken over him.

Hojo's eyes widened and he smiled. "At last" he beamed, clapping his old hands together, "Something new! Is this Chaos?"

Like a crazed animal, Vincent roared and the next thing he saw was Hojo's terrified face as he leaped on top of him. Hojo demanded to be released but nothing could get through to the vampire. His hands clawed at Hojo's body, cutting and slicing his skin like slices of raw ham. He ripped open his stomach and clawed at his insides, sending organs flying and intestines wriggling like spaghetti. He scratched and cut open his face, wanting to finish the man off. Before he could deliver a final blow, hands were underneath his arms and were pulling him back. He tried to strike out at them but he couldn't reach. He was dragged away from Hojo, who withered on the ground in agony. His now red eyes glared at the man as he was pulled away and back through the door. The last thing he saw of the Professor was him taking a syringe out of his pocket and stick the needle into his arm, the bright green liquid disappearing into his veins.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had escaped the laboratory. Vincent in his crazed form had ripped open every lock and door with Red right behind him. By the time they had gotten out, his hands were bleeding and his rage had slowly disappeared. It was raining outside, pure black clouds covering the sky. In despair he fell to his knees and let out a wail that sounded like a wounded animal.

Red watched in fear as the vampire pounded holes into the wet ground, sending black blood flying everywhere. He hadn't seen what was in the cold container, but he knew it must have been horrible to send the usually calm Vincent into such a frenzy.

"Vincent" Red said, kneeling down next to his friend, "Please calm down"

"How can I?" Vincent cried. "I gave my body to a man who killed the only person I had ever loved. He used my body like a science project and for what? Nothing I tell you! Apparently I was good for nothing. I gave myself to him as thanks for at least trying to help safe my wife, but he had killed her instead. She was still alive when he found us and I was not there to save her. I'm terrible"

"Come on" Red whispered, "Get a grip. I'm sorry for your loss and everything but we must-"

"Leave me" Vincent growled, "You're free now. Go back to your home. I have no use for you"

"Vincent-"

"I said LEAVE!" Vincent roared; spit flying from his mouth and tears falling from his eyes, "What part of that did you not understand? Go! Leave me alone!"

Red gulped and stood up straight, "If that is what you want?"

Vincent didn't reply, just lowered his head to glare at the floor. Red ran a hand through his wet hair and, without saying a goodbye or good luck, he left. Going in no particular direction, just going where the wind told him. Vincent looked up just in time to watch his only friend be swallowed by the thick fog that had just descended. Lifting his head to the rain, he let loose another scream of pain and let the darkness wash over him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Starved, he travelled day and night, so weak, hungry and tired. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't hunt as he didn't know how to. He had no idea where he was going or where he had come from. All he knew was that the forest had turned into his home. Once, a deer crossed his path and it took two seconds to tackle it to the floor and kill it. He had sunk his teeth into its neck and drank but immediately he vomited it back up again. Not only did it taste awful but it burnt his throat as it went down. Heaving again, he passed out face down in a pool of his own vomit, his vision blurry and his body unable to move. The smell of the dead animal reached his nostrils and he threw up again, only to pass out immediately after.

When he woke up, he was on his back, his blurry eyes locking on something that was above him. He felt something on him and then a voice reached his ears.

"Mr?" the feminine voice asked, "Hey sir? Are you alright? Don't worry, I'm a nurse, I'll help you"

The blood running through this beings body smelt so sweet and delicious. Without warning, he grabbed the person by the shoulders, pulled them close and sank his teeth in. An ear piercing scream filled the air, bouncing around the forest. Birds evacuated their nests and woodland animals scurried for safety.

With a smirk as he drank, his vision began coming much clearer. The feeling of the gore running down his throat made him crave it more, so he drank faster. It wasn't until the girl pleaded for her life that he stopped. Where had he heard the same thing before? An echo of a beautiful woman's terrified voice yelled in his head. Yes, he had heard those kinds of screams before, the awful cries of a woman he couldn't save.

With wide eyes, he tore his fangs from the girl's neck and looked at her. She was just a girl, barely nineteen years of age. She had short, dark hair and a large pair of doe like brown eyes. They appeared bigger since they were wide in horror. She was small in height and weight, her slim frame covered in a light blue dress now smeared with her own blood and dirt. Next to her lay an upturned basket of eggs, some broken but others intact.

As he watched her raise her hands to her wounded neck, he had a sudden urge to run. With that in mind, he quickly got to his feet and took one step away from the girl until her shrill voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Please, don't leave me!" she gasped, "I don't want to die alone. Please!"

He looked over his shoulder at her mournfully as she coughed up onto the lap of her dress and more blood spurted out. Tears ran down her cheeks and mucus from her nose ran and rested on her top lip. She was a sorry sight.

Guilt and sorrow filled his gut and his unbeating heart lurched at the sight of her. Against everything telling him to leave, he turned back to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, "I'm so sorry"

She looked up at him but then suddenly, another scream escaped her mouth. She fell to her side and began withering in pain. She clutched at her chest in agony and her muscles began to twitch and spasm.

Shocked, he ran over to her but didn't touch. He didn't know what to do for her. Did he kill her and put her out of her misery or wait until the pain was over? Who knew, she could be alright. But then something sparked in the back of his brain – she was turning. She was becoming a night walker too, he had done this to her. As he reached out to touch her shoulder, she became still and silent, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth hanging open.

Biting his bottom lip, he grasped her forearm and shook it. She didn't stir, and neither did she do anything when he bodily picked her up and he shook her back and forth. What should he do now? Should he stay with her and wait until she awoke or did he leave, getting as far away as possible?

His head said leave but his guilt made him stay. Cradling her body to his, he leant his back against a tree and closed his eyes.

May the Goddess strike him where he sat, for he was a disgusting being.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He was awakened by movement. Grunting, he opened one eye and saw that the girl he had attacked was now awake and struggling out of his grasp. Reluctantly he let go of her and she quickly jumped away from him. As quick as a flash, she turned back to him and stuck his cheek. If it hurt, he didn't show it as he slowly raised his head and looked her in the eyes. They were brown, just a shade lighter than before. He had once heard Hojo say that most vampires had green in their eyes, a sign of the venom inside of them, but this girl didn't.

She glared at him, her new fangs out and shining in the sunlight peeking through the trees. She had her hands balled up into fists and she kept on clenching and unclenching them. As their gazes met, she growled like a feral animal.

"What have you done to me?" she hissed, eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid I've killed you and then you've reanimated into a night walker" Vincent said calmly, "I stayed by your side the entire time but now I must leave. I wish you well"

In one step, she was in front of him, one hand around his neck and the other stretched back, ready to punch him if needed. "Night walker?" she growled, "The same as a vampire?"

"I suppose" Vincent said coolly.

There was silence, neither of them moving. Their eyes remained locked until she looked away, letting go of him as she did. She placed her head into her palms and she cried her heart out. "I don't want this" she moaned, "Why did you do this to me? All I was doing was asking if you were alright and you do THIS to me! I've heard about it in stories but I never guessed it would be true"

Vincent arched a brow and wondered how she was taking this so well. Sure she was crying but she didn't deny the possibility that she was now a vampire. She hadn't called him crazy and ran away. In fact, it seemed like she knew what she was before he told her.

"Sorry" he whispered, getting to his feet, "I truly am. I hope you can live a respectable life"

"You're leaving me?" she asked, looking up at him through her fingers, "You turn me into this and you're just going to leave?"

"Yes" he replied.

"No!" she screamed, getting to her feet and grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "I don't know how to live like this! I can't go back home now! I'll waste away here alone. You have to show me how to live like a vampire"

"I can't" Vincent replied sorrowfully, "I don't even know how myself"

"We'll learn together" she said excitedly. "We'll be together"

"How can you say that?" he snapped, "I turned you into a monster! You should hate me"

"I do" she answered, "But if being with you helps me to survive, then I'm willing to swallow my hate! I've always dreamed of leading a different life and now I have it. Please, let me join you on your travels!"

Sighing, he looked down at her in curiosity. He guessed he did owe her something for killing her but he was a lone wolf, he would just hurt her further if she tagged along. But he knew she was right, having someone else by your side did help a lot, especially if she lit up the darkness in his soul.

"Alright" he snarled, "But only for a little while. I do things alone"

"Yuffie Kisaragi"

"What?"

"That's my name, duh! You?"

Another sigh. "Vincent Valentine".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was hyperactive and young and he hated it. Just his luck to be stuck with someone who wanted to race around and do everything. At the start of their travels, she had quickly gone back to her house in her village where she lived alone and changed into some unsoiled clothes. Now clothed in a top and a pair of trousers, they began their journey – to where? They didn't have a clue.

"So, what do you do every day?" Yuffie asked.

"Walk" Vincent answered stiffly.

"Boring"

A week had passed since they met and he had to admit that he liked her. Sure she got on his nerves pretty much all of the time, but he couldn't deny that she was good company and that she kept his spirits up. Their first hunt had been traumatic for her, killing a pair of travellers they had met, asking for directions.

"I'm a monster!" she wailed as she sank her teeth into the dead man's arm.

A month had gone and Vincent was thankful he had come across her. He didn't admit this out loud but deep down, he knew it was true. She had a good set of eyes, able to spot dangers quicker than he could. They had to leave the small village they were staying at once the villagers had learnt what they were. If it hadn't of been for Yuffies good eyes and ears, then they would have been speared and stabbed to death.

"You know?" she laughed, running through the woods with an angry mob behind them, "That was fun!"

A year and he grew to love her. She was sweet and charming in an odd way. He knew he had feelings for her because whenever her hand would brush his, he felt embarrassed and knew he would be blushing if he could. When she talked, he would actually be interested in what she had to say.

He also noticed things more about her looks. Before she was a girl with a cute face and big eyes but now, he looked at her and saw a beautiful woman with sparkling eyes full of joy and a body that was petit and curvaceous. Her skin was flawless and the rare occasions that he touched her, it was soft underneath his fingertips. And when she smiled, it was beautiful and was brighter than the sun. It wouldn't be long until his feelings for her here acted out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her back arched and a mixture of a scream and a moan passed from her lips. Her fingers were threaded through his hair as his lips rained kissed and bites down onto her neck, shoulders and bosom. Her sweat slicked legs wrapped around his naked back, pressing his manhood further deep inside of her. He grunted every time he trust into her, going deeper and further than imagined. His arms supported his upper body weight as he kissed every inch of her body that he could reach. He felt her fingers grip his hair harshly but it only sent thrills of pleasure down his spine.

It was her first time so naturally she had been nervous. He hadn't forced himself onto her but she had needed his encouragement to agree to this. He was careful with her, treating her like a delicate flower. But that was until he was inside of her where his peaceful thrusting began to become harsh and strong. But she didn't seem to mind, in fact she was enjoying it a bit too much if her indications of _faster _and _harder _and _feels so good _were anything to go by.

Her eyes rolled as he kept hitting her sweet spots, her whole body shaking as she gave him her innocence. Gasps and words escaped her as the pleasure continued. Her toes curled and her fingers tightened even more. It wasn't until she climaxed that she really screamed, a shrill cry filling the air of the forest. She yelled his name twice and it was his undoing. He came seconds later, his disabled seed filling her.

With a grunt, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her collarbone as she breathed heavily. She untangled her fingers from his hair and cupped his cheeks. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him gently. When they broke apart, she muttered a dazed "I love you Vincent Valentine" before she passed out underneath him, his softened manhood still buried deep inside of her.

He looked down at her, a small frown on his face. He couldn't quite understand what she had just said. Love . . . she loved him? Why? How? She wasn't allowed to love him as he didn't love her back . . . or did he?

Yes, he did love her. But he still pined for someone else more. A woman he was still bound to, a woman he had just betrayed. Racked with guilt and hatred for himself, he pulled out of the sleeping woman underneath him and leant back. Yes, she was beautiful and he did love her but she was not Lucrecia. She could never be Lucrecia.

With a grunt, he gathered his discarded clothes and hastily put them on. He couldn't stay here, not with Yuffie, not with another female. Every second he spent with the girl was a second he was betraying his wife. Every kiss Yuffie gave him should have been his wife's. Every kiss he gave should have been saved for the one he truly loved, and that was not the one had had just copulated with.

He didn't want to leave but he had too. The longer he spent here the more he was dragged down into sin. He could never be forgiven. Not by himself, not by Yuffie and certainly not by Lucrecia. Covering the naked girl with his red cloak, he left, and the darkness of the night swallowed him whole.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Throughout the next few years he lived rough. Having finally reached a large, quickly developing city named Midgar, he lived on the streets and slept in various alleyways. With him there, the city's homeless began dwindling, as the vampire still needed to feed. He had not seen Yuffie since leaving and often wondered what had happened to her. Was she still alive and if so, where was she and what was she doing? Hopefully she had made something for herself, unlike him. He was nothing, lower than dirt and lower than the tramps he ate. Even lower than the insects that would scurry over him in his sleep.

He was getting hungry again, needed another homeless man or woman to drain. He hesitantly got to his feet and left the alleyway and walked onto the empty streets. He couldn't see or hear anybody as it was late into the night. But still he continued searching and it wasn't until an hour later that he saw movement.

Two men were walking side by side down the street. Neither of them were carrying any source of light so Vincent gathered that this would be an easy kill. He could probably grab one man before the other had time to react. Their voices travelled to his ears and he heard them talking casually and joking around. Neither of them suspected him being behind them.

But as he got closer, one of them stopped in his tracks and looked directly at him. It this distance, Vincent was shocked to find that the man could actually see him. In this dark without a light, it would be almost impossible to see him, but the man was looking directly into his eyes.

"You've been following us for the last ten minutes" the man said as his colleague also turned and looked at him, "State your business"

Vincent's mouth dropped open and he could only ask, "How?"

The man chuckled, "What? You think you're the only vampire in town? I haven't seen you around, you must be new"

Then with a smile, the man approached and in the darkness, Vincent couldn't see the details of the man's face or body but he saw the hand that was truck out for him and heard the man say, "Hi, I'm Zack Fair".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was luck that he met Zack Fair and his half-brother Cloud Strife. Not only did they give him food but they offered him a home and eventually a job. They promised that they would look after him and would keep in contact regularly. With the money he was making, it wasn't long until he found his own place. Sure it was shabby and only fit for murders and rapists, but he guessed he was in the same boat as them.

His life had been a rollercoaster of emotions. First he had found love and then it had been brutally taken away from him. His body had been used and abused and a different kind of monster lurked deep inside of him, a monster he had named Chaos. He had left captivity and once again, had found somebody he could love, but he wouldn't. If he dared to love again, he would be sinning. So to help repent for them, he lived in awful conditions, hoping that one day, everything bad he had done in his life would be forgiven. Sure, Zack and Cloud offered him a better home but he turned down their generous offers plenty of times. They had already done enough for him and he would be forever grateful.

He had made a comfortable life for himself and began living for the further and not living in the past. That was until the past found him in the form of a young girl named Yuffie Kisaragi.

_Poor Vinnie._

_Not sure if human/werewolf Red was going to work, but I like him. Also, if you're wondering, he doesn't re-appear later on. In this story, werewolves have normal lifespans so Red will be long dead. _

_And gah, Olympic Opening Ceremony was epic. Not many things make me proud to be British but I was then. Good luck to Team GB and every other country involved. _

_I've been watching avidly and it's prob the reason why this chapter is so late. Sorry._

_Keza xXx_


	42. Zacks Fair

**Lockhart007**

_Being ill sucks . . . and so do flames. Why did it take you 41 chapters to realise that this bored you? Anyway, that 'comment' has given me ideas. I'm dropping a couple of chapters and I think it's for the best. The plot will be the same but I'll cut out all of the so called __**boring**__ stuff. Plus a whole lot of shit has happened recently, hindering my time to type. _

_Anywho, enjoy peeps_

**Chapter Fourty-Two **

Yuffie glared at the man in front of her. Vincent had not looked her in the eyes after telling her why he had left her all those years ago. She fisted her hands onto her hips and tapped her foot, waiting to hear a better explanation out of him, but none came. Eventually she had to ask.

"So, you left me, after taking my innocence, because you felt you were betraying your dead wife?" she hissed, eyes narrowed.

Vincent finally looked her in the eyes and said sorrowfully, "Yes"

"I woke up expecting to see you by my side, not laying there by myself naked with only your cloak to cover my modesty! I've been wondering my entire life why you left me back then and when I finally found you, all you tell me is that you were _feeling guilty_!?" she snapped, her body quivering in anger.

"You have to understand" he urged, "It was for the best. If I stayed with you, I only would have brought you down with my misery. You're a bright, hyperactive, young woman and you didn't need me hanging around like a bad smell"

"I loved you" she growled, "I loved you and I thought you loved me back when you brought up the subject of sex. I didn't have to give you my virginity but I did because I thought we _loved _each other. Well, I guess I was wrong"

"I loved you too" he replied, getting to his feet and standing in front of her, "And that is why I left. I couldn't continue with the shame of loving you while my heart belonged to another"

"Shame?" Yuffie howled, grabbing the tall man around his neck in one hand and slamming him to the ground, hovering over him with all teeth (including her vampire ones) bared. He had forgotten that she was stronger than him when angered. "You were ashamed to be in love with me?"

"Yes and no" Vincent replied, "I'm not even sure now. You've been searching for me all this time? Just to ask that?"

"To begin with, yes" she answered, not letting her fingers loosen around his throat. "I searched nearly everywhere for you, hoping to get some answers but in the end I gave up and began living my life. I attended multiple colleges and universities, gaining knowledge from around the world. I came to Midgar three years ago and was going to leave after my Nursing course finished but then I saw you one night, running in the rain. I tried to follow but I lost sight of you. That's when I knew I couldn't leave here, not until I confronted you. And here we are"

"And here we are . . ." Vincent sighed, closing his eyes, "Say what you will and do as you wish. I have no reasons to be fighting with you"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "To be honest, I don't have a monologue in mind. I just wanted my question answered and then I was going to leave you, like you left me. I was going to show you how successful I am and show that I don't need you and that I never did. I haven't spent my whole damn life moaning over one thing. If you want to cry over some dead chick then be my guest". She finally released him and stood up, staring down at him with disgust, "You may be weak but I'm not. And now you're going to watch _me_ leave, knowing that I've never needed you. That I have my life sorted out for myself while you sink ever deeper in your pity. I've got my questions answered; I have no further use for you".

Vincent nodded dumbly and watched sorrowfully as the young woman he once loved walked through the door and out of his life. He had always wondered how she was and what she had done with her life and he was happy that she was happy. In fact, he was expecting more from her, maybe a powerful beating. But she truly only wanted to show him how well she was doing and have a single question answered. Sure his answer had only been 'guilt', but she had been satisfied by it. But what would she do now?

Downstairs, a young woman with short dark hair clung to the wall and cried like she had just lost everything in the world.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tonight was the night. She and Cloud were finally reuniting after almost a week apart. As requested, she was wearing her sapphire bat shaped earrings that complimented the necklace. Her only argument for the night was her clothes. Would she have to dress up or keep it casual? Would Cloud be in a suit or would he just turn up in a shirt and jeans? She passed up on wearing a dress right away but chose to wear a fashionable top instead, a low cut black top where the straps crossed at the back. To add to the look, she wore her usual dark jeans tucked into her black, high heeled boots. It was a warm night, so she didn't need a coat or jacket.

She was thankful to get out of the house as Aerith was running around with 'last few days' stuff to do for the fair and taking on extra work shifts as Yazoo wasn't at the shop.

"Honestly, that man!" Aerith had growled as Tifa was halfway through her clothes debate, "Takes time off when he knows I'm already overworked. He didn't even clear it with the boss!"

"You tell him" Tifa had replied, not really listening to the older woman's rant.

The park was only a ten minute walk away so she decided to not take the car and take a nice stroll down since the air was warm. The clouds overhead looked threatening and she hoped that they would hold back their contents for just another hour or so. As she entered through the park gates, the noise of the streets disappeared, only an odd hoot from an owl and her own footsteps could be heard. Feeling a slight shiver, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms and trekked deeper into the park.

She and Cloud had only said they would meet at the park but the exact location, she didn't know. Would he be by the water with the ducks or would he be in the playground, sat lonely on a swing? Either way, she was going to find him. She resisted the urges to pull out her phone from her jeans pocket and call or text him but she knew that she wanted him to speak to her face to face. She was sick of texting him, only hearing his voice through phones. She wanted to see his lips move as he spoke words to her.

As she walked deeper, she noticed that a thin sheet of fog had descended and engulfed the trees and floor around her. Seconds later, the first droplets of rain began to fall, first landing on her exposed arms and then on her head. Before she could even raise her head to the sky, it suddenly became a torrential downpour. The water shielded her vision as more than once she had to wipe her eyes free of the moisture so that she could see where she was going. Her clothes had become drenched and heavy within moments, making it harder to move.

As she brushed her sodden fringe from her eyes, a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, momentarily lighting up the path and a dark figure at the end of it. Startled, she stopped in her tracks, letting the rain pelt her more easily. Another flash of light highlighted the figure again but this time it was closer. Not close enough that she could see any features but close enough for her to know that it was a man and not a woman.

"C-Cloud?" she called, the cold and wet making her stutter and shiver.

The man didn't reply so instinctively she took a step backwards, not wanting to confront the other person if it wasn't her AWOL other half. But then she heard him speak, her name rolling off his tongue with practiced ease. Another flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble lit up the man's face and she got a quick glance at Cloud, also drenched to the bone but not looking as miserable as she did. Whereas she was shivering, holding her arms close to her body and trying to shield herself from the rain, he looked as if the terrible weather was not affecting him (and maybe it wasn't) and there was a small yet sweet smile on his lips.

She took a step forwards but stopped there, scared that if she ran to him, he would push her away. Instead, she held her fringe to the side so it stopped dropping into her face and used her other hand loosely to her side and waited. As much as she wanted to run and throw herself into his arms, she decided that she was going to let him come to her. He took a few steps towards her so that they were a few feet apart and also stopped. Although it was hard with the heavy rain, they stood and stared at one another, Tifa barely noticing that Cloud had lost his small smile.

"You're not scared are you, Tifa?" Cloud asked, his voice just audible over the rain.

"No" she answered, "Just waiting for you to make the first move. I don't want to come any closer if you still have any doubts about being near me"

"No doubts" Cloud said, stalking over to her, almost in slow motion, "No worries and no more-" he stood inches from her and cupped her cheek in his hand, "-of us being apart".

Her free hand went up and she placed it over the one he had on her cheek, turning her face into his palm. A lone tear freed itself from her eyes but it got lost instantly so she hoped that he hadn't of noticed. She glanced up; she had just a millisecond to catch his lips that were coming closer to her. They met tentatively, almost unsure but soon their bodies acted instinctively, remembering what to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She didn't dare challenge him to a tongue duel but instead chose to gently break them apart. She sighed happily once the kiss was over, and despite it still raining, she rested her head on his unmoving chest and hugged him tight, frightened that if she let go, he would disappear again.

"I don't care about what made you part from me to begin with" she told him, "All I care about is that you've come back to me. That I haven't lost you yet".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"A bit short notice, don't you think?" Barret grumbled as he swirled around on his office chair to look at Tifa who, was once again, cleaning up the man's mess around his office. "Tomorrow you say?"

"Yeah" Tifa replied, shutting a drawer door with her hip, "Aerith's been planning it for months and now it's finally here. I've been forced to put posters of the Fair all around the station"

Barret rubbed his bearded chin and frowned, "Ah, I wish I could go but unlike some I work on weekends. But Marlene would love it. You girls haven't hung out in ages"

"I know and I miss her" Tifa smiled, sitting on Barret's battered desk, "If you drop her off at mine in the morning, Cloud and I will take her down. I've been roped into doing the kissing booth in the morning so Cloud will have to look after her until I finish"

Barret frowned further, "I've not met this Cloud. I don't like the idea of some stranger looking after my daughter"

"Don't worry" Tifa said, "Cloud's not some paedophile, mass child kidnapper. I trust him and if you trust me then you can trust him. Don't worry, Marlene will be fine. In fact, she'll have a ball and I know she'll get along with Cloud swimmingly"

"I don't know" Barret said slowly, "Your boyfriend is still a stranger to me and Marlene is my life. But I suppose if you trust him then so do I. But be warned, if anything happens to my little girl, there will be hell to pay"

"Don't fret, Marlene will be fine with us. We'll take her on all the rides, give her loads of sweets and give her back to you a very happy and very hyper six year old"

"I'll give you some Gil when I drop her off" Barret smiled, "The kid will only bleed you dry the moment you get there. Is half eight ok with you? I need to be here at nine"

"Perfect" Tifa beamed, "The Fair doesn't begin until ten but I'm sure I can keep her entertained until then"

"Sit her in front of the TV and she won't bother you" Barret replied turning back to his paperwork.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Marlene, this is my boyfriend Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Marlene Wallace, daughter of my friend Barret"

"Well hello" Cloud smiled, kneeling in front of the young girl and holding his hand out to her, "I've heard a lot about you and I'm glad that I'm finally able to meet you"

Marlene blushed and hid her face around Tifa's legs. The brunette six year old girl was hidden behind the woman's legs and just took a peek at the blond man when he spoke to her before hiding her face again. Tifa chuckled and said, "C'mon Marl, you're not shy. Come say hello"

"Hello" Marlene said, still hiding, her voice muffled. Tifa rolled her eyes and stepped to the side and pushed the girl towards the man, "A proper hello"

Marlene squeaked when exposed but soon picked up the courage to place her small hand into Clouds and shake it. She was nervous until Cloud smiled warmly and gave her a boost of confidence. Once the hand shake was over, Marlene looked up at her big sister figure and said behind her palm, "He's really pretty, Tifa"

Tifa smiled and looked at her partner who was just getting to his feet, pretending that he hadn't heard what the girl had said. "Yeah . . . yeah he is"

"Are we ready to go?" he asked, pulling the sleeves down of his black shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"I am" Tifa smiled, looking down at Marlene, "We ready?"

"Yeah" Marlene grinned, grabbing onto Tifa's hand, "I wanna go on the biggest and fastest ride first!"

"Ok, let's go"

As they left the house and Marlene ran over to Tifas car, Tifa said to Cloud as she locked the door, "Are you sure you don't mind me being on this kissing booth?"

Cloud shrugged, "It's all innocent fun and for a good cause so of course I don't mind. But if anyone gets a bit too . . . _confident, _they'll have me to answer to"

Tifa chuckled and turned to Marlene, "Not my car sweetie, we're going in Clouds. That big black one in front of Aeriths"

Marlene's eyes widened and asked, "This is your car?"

"Yup" Cloud grinned, unlocking it by the key, "Do you wanna take shotgun seat?"

"Yes please!" Marlene grinned, running to the other side and jumping in. Cloud looked at Tifa and said a little guiltily, "Sorry"

Tifa only smiled and shook her head, "Don't apologise. It was a sweet thing to do"

Cloud grinned as Tifa stepped in front of him and pecked his lips against her own. It was a chaste touch of mouths but it was enough to make Marlene gag from the front seat. "Are you two going to get in the car or not?" she asked, rolling down the window. Blushing, Tifa stepped back and opened the back door and got inside. Still grinning, Cloud got into the driver's seat and started the engine up. "You sure are your father's daughter, Marl" Tifa laughed.

Marlene looked over the backseat at the woman and grinned, "My daddy is the best in the world" she announced.

"He sure is" Tifa said, "Now, put your seatbelt on, we're about to move"

"I wanna get loads of sweets!" Marlene grinned, "And I wanna go on every single ride. Can I? Can I, can I, pleeeeease?"

"We'll see" Tifa smiled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"W-O-W!" Marlene beamed as they passed the entrance for the Fair and parked in the car park. Zack's Fair was situated on an old livestock field that used to belong to a farmer. The farmer no longer lived in Midgar and his fields had gone to waste, only being used for fairs and the odd fireworks display. The young girl had her palms pressed against the car window glass and was quickly steaming it up as she stared gleefully through it.

"There!" she yelped as the car stopped, "That big one. I want to go on that one first"

"Hold your horses, Miss" Tifa smiled, "I promised your Auntie Aerith that I'd do a job for her here so for this morning, you don't mind hanging around with Cloud until I finish, do you?"

"Nope!" Marlene grinned as she opened the car door and jumped out.

"I'm sure we'll have loads of fun" Cloud smiled, looking at his girlfriend over his chair seat, "And I'll promise to keep her safe. I'm sure she won't be able to run off under my watch"

"I know your answer to this already but, do you want some Gil towards getting her on some rides?"

Cloud blinked then smirked, "If you know the answer then why ask?"

Tifa shrugged, "I'm trying to be polite. So I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Positive" Cloud grinned, but as he was about to lean over and kiss her, his car door was opened and his hand was grabbed by quick small fingers and his arm was weakly but enthusiastically pulled on.

"C'mon Cloud!" Marlene mumbled as she tried fruitlessly to get the blond out of the car, "I want to go on the rides now"

Cloud chuckled and ruffled the girls brown hair, "You remind me of someone" he said softly, remembering his brother and looking towards the field where the Fair in his name was being held.

'_Zack would have loved to be here', _Cloud thought sadly. Then said out load as he got up, "Alright, let's go! I wanna go on that big one too!"

"Race you inside" Marlene giggled as she took off. Laughing Cloud ran after her after passing the car keys to Tifa who was just getting out of the car, quickly matching her pace but deliberately holding back, letting the girl win. Tifa smiled and shook her head as she locked the car.

"Looks like I'm babysitting two children" she said under her breath.

With a large grin on her face, she exited the field used for the car park and made her way towards the Fair. Banners and posters of acts and rides were attached to the wooden fence and as she reached the entrance she saw that the biggest banner was above the entrance and in big, bold black letters were the words **ZACK'S FAIR.**

As she walked under the large banner she spotted Cloud and Marlene through the crowds of people entering the Fair. Marlene was visibly shaking with pleasure and bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking around eagerly as Cloud was keeping an eye out for Tifa. Once he spotted her he patted Marlene on the head and pointing in the woman's direction. Marlene shouted something to her but she couldn't hear over the noise of the rides and excited people. When she reached the duo, Marlene was begging Cloud to finally let her go on some rides.

"Once we walk Tifa over to the kissing booth, we'll go on any ride you want" he told her. He looked up and grinned at Tifa who handed the car keys over.

"You don't have to walk me over there" Tifa replied, "Go on, you two go and have fun. I'll come and find you when I'm done"

"See!" Marlene squeaked as she once again grabbed hold of Cloud's hand, "Tifa said go and have fun so let's go have fun!"

"Alright" Cloud smiled, "One second"

He walked over to Tifa and bent to kiss her but, surprising him, she leant out of his reach. He arched a brow and tried again but she did the same. "Do I smell or something?" he frowned.

Tifa shook her head and smiled warmly, "It's two Gil for a kiss you know? I'm not giving them out free"

"Not even to me?"

"Not today"

Cloud rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket and took out his wallet and handed over a ten Gil note*. Once she took hold of it, he stole a kiss and winked. "And there's four more where that came from. I'll surprise you with them throughout the day"

Tifa laughed and kissed him back, "Buy five get one free" she smiled.

He grinned but let himself be dragged along by the six year old who was still pulling on his arm with all her strength. He winked once again at Tifa and picked up the young girl and joyfully said, "OK, where first?"

"The Princess Ride!" Marlene yelled joyfully.

"Princess!?"

Tifa watched them go and once they were out of sight she picked up her phone and asked where this Kissing Booth was. The elder told her it was near the Hook the Duck game so Tifa (not knowing where anything was), made her way around the fair. True to a fair the area was covered in rides and stalls. She walked past so many confectionary stalls that she had to buy a large bag of pink candyfloss to stop her running to each and every one of them like an excited child. As she turned around, what she saw almost made her drop the newly bought bag of pink fluff.

Reno Sinclair, her ex-lover and werewolf was stood among the mass of people waiting in line for a cool drink. As usual his vibrant red hair was pulled back into a long thin ponytail and on his head he wore a pair of dark tinted goggles. Instead of his usual Turk uniform he was wearing a dark top with the name of a rock band on it and a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans. She felt shocked and angry at seeing him. The last time they had met, she had been on a 'date' with him, a date leading to her being locked up in a burning house.

If she had walked away upon seeing him, Reno wouldn't have noticed her but because she stood staring at him, he had noticed her. His mouth dropped open as soon as their eyes met and it looked like he was choosing whether to fight or flee. His eyes shifted to the ground as she saw him gulp as he left the long line he was stood in a walked over to her.

She stood rock still as he stopped in front of her, eyes still downcast and one hand reaching up and going to the back of his head, scratching nervously. Neither spoke for a moment, the noises around them filling in the awkwardness between them. Eventually, it was Tifa who broke the moment by saying the others name with as little disgust as she could manage.

"Reno"

Reno winced and looked up, the hand on the back of his head fell to his side and he gave her a very weak smile that she did not return. Sighing, he said, "Urm . . . hey! How are . . . how are you?"

"Fine" she replied coolly, "Got over my burns if you were wondering . . . not like you cared to find out"

"Ouch" Reno replied, "I kinda deserved that didn't I? I wanted to come and see if you were alright but . . ."

"But what?"

"I was too scared**" he said gruffly, "I got to the fire at the same time as your boyfriend, just in time to see that other vampire carry you out. I thought you were dead so I . . . ran away. It didn't occur to me to stick around to see if you were, you know, _alive_"

"Too scared to come and see me?" Tifa growled, "After everything that's being going on and you were _too scared _to come and see if I was alright!?"

"I know, bad excuse" Reno sighed, "I guess I'm a poor excuse for a man. I mean, I was the one who asked you out on the date and I was supposed to look after you and I failed miserably. Cloud stuck around and I didn't. I guess he loves you more than I ever could"

"Yeah, he didn't leave me when I found out what he was" Tifa mumbled, "I hope for your sake he doesn't find you here. I'll seem tame compared to what he'll say"

"For the last time, Tifa, I broke us up to protect you! I regret in now but I guess all of this is meaningless. I've lost and he's won"

"I'm not some kind of trophy!" Tifa snapped, hitting the redhead with her big bag of candyfloss, "I'm not an object to be won! I wish you would get that into your thick skull. We finished and then I got with Cloud. You knew I loved him but you still tried to get us back together. When I rang you all those months ago, I hoped we would be able to patch things up and remain friends but you know what? I don't ever want to see you again! In fact-" with a glare worthy of Sephiroth, she stood closer to Reno, their noses almost touching and hissed so venomously that he shrunk back, "- I never want to see a werewolf ever again in my life. You and all the others are nothing to me. Now get out of my sight"

"Tifa . . . ?"

"Just leave!"

Reno gulped and stepped away from the furious woman. She would have looked more terrifying if she wasn't holding onto a large bag of soft pink.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, "I just wanted everything to be right. I've been a heartless jerk and I've been beating myself up for it. I'm sorry I even tried to protect you all those years ago but now, I guess I won't be bothering you again". He nodded and turned away from her, looking over his shoulder to possibly say something else but thought better of it. Like a ghost, he silently disappeared into the crowd.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shouldn't we wait until Tifa is here to go on the big one?" Marlene asked the blond male who was pointing out a huge, twirly roller coaster to her. Her big brown eyes lit up but she wanted to wait until her big sister figure was there to join in the fun too.

"We can still go on it" Cloud smiled, "And when we see Tifa we can tell her it's either amazing or boring. If it's amazing she can go on it with us. That way, we get to go on it twice"

Marlene blinked and then grinned, "Good idea. We need to try everything first before we let Tifa go on any of them. We can't let her go on anything that is boring, right!?"

"Right! Now come on, let's get in line"

After been in the line for over twenty minutes and the ride lasting a mere two, Cloud and Marlene walked away from the biggest ride that Zack's Fair boasted. Both felt that the ride was pretty amazing but the long wait and short length of the ride was not worth it in the end. They would recommend it to Tifa but they wouldn't urge her to wait if the line was long. After that, the young girls stomach began to rumble so they found someplace close to have something to eat. They went over to a stall and ordered a hotdog, a cone of chips and a soft drink each. They settled in a large part of the farmland that had been set aside so that people could gather around the stage that had been set up for the bands that would be playing later on in the day.

As both of them sat down on the dry grass with their food, Marlene gave Cloud her overall statement. "I think you're good for Tifa"

"Huh?" Cloud mumbled around a mouth full of hotdog.

"Usually, the men that Tifa go out with tend to hurt and upset her" Marlene said sadly, not taking a bite from her meal, "I don't know what goes on in relationships, but I do know that they always seem to make Tifa unhappy. When she was dating Reno, she would spend a lot of time with me because Reno was always at work, not spending time with her. But you, you're different Cloud. You seem to like spending time with her and that makes her happy. Sure, I'm a little upset that Tifa doesn't come around as much now she's with you but as long as she is happy, so am I"

Cloud smiled and nodded, "Is that a seal of approval for me to carry on dating your 'sister'?"

Marlene grinned and laughed, "Of course silly. But I'll warn you-". Cloud blinked in shock as the six year old seemed to radiate a dark aura around her and her eyes darkened, "- I may be young but if I know that you've made her sad then I'll hunt you down. I've learnt a lot of things from my daddy so watch out"

"I'll keep that in mind" Cloud replied, eyebrow twitching, "Now come on, eat your food before it gets cold"

"OK" Marlene smiled, suddenly cheering up and was all sunshine and bunnies as she took a big bite from her hotdog. Cloud watched her and chuckled nervously. It wasn't normal for him to be intimidated so why was he nervous about a six year old threatening him if he upset Tifa? He remembered the day that he had set Tifa free from her imprisonment when they first met, saying that he wouldn't care who he threatened as long as she stayed quiet about him begin a vampire. Marlene and Barret were two of the three people he had said he took no shame in threatening, so maybe he deserved this. Sure they were empty threats at the time but karma must have thought otherwise. Shaking his head, he opened his drink and took a deep swig. The weather was sweltering and most would think that heat and cold wouldn't affect vampires, but it did.

Once they had finished their meal, Cloud thought it would be nice to hold back from rides for the moment so he took Marlene to a puppet show that was being performed for the kids. Happy and full of sugar from her drink, Marlene set with others of her age and joined in cheering the hero and booing the bad guy. Cloud was stood at the back, stood with the children's parents and watched the performance too.

"What an adorable daughter you have" a busty mother said to him after Marlene had grinned and waved cheerily to him. Cloud was just raising his hand to wave back as the woman came over and started up a conversation with him.

"Erm" Cloud started, "She's not-"

"Is your wife around?" the woman interrupted, flashing her eyelashes at him. Cloud frowned and quickly realised that this woman was trying to flirt with him. Even if he was single, he wouldn't have been interested in her. She was short, too skinny and double his physical age, trying to wear her brown hair in a younger fashion that wasn't working for her. Deciding to get rid of her quicker he put on a large false smile and said brightly, "Ah yes, my wife is around here somewhere. If she doesn't arrive soon then I'm going to have to look for her"

Hiding his left hand in his pocket so that she didn't look at it and see that there was no wedding band there and find out he was lying, he smiled further as she looked shocked and then blushed in obvious embarrassment. "Well yes, we woman tend to have a lot of things to do, even on fun days like this. I hope you find her soon"

"I will" Cloud grinned as the single mother walked off and joined a group of other single mothers who began talking quietly and quickly with one another. He heard bits of their conversation like 'Awww, he's married?' and 'Poo, all the good ones are always either taken or gay'.

Chuckling, Cloud turned back to the puppet show that had just ended. All of the children were getting up and running to their parents. Marlene got up, brushed her cream dress down of dirt and walked over to Cloud.

"Have fun?" he asked as she took his hand and they began walking.

Marlene nodded, "Yeah it was ok. But it was for babies not for big girls like me"

Cloud smiled, "Is that so? Then I shouldn't let you on that dragon ride over there since it's for little kids . . . ok, let's walk right past it then"

Marlene's eyes widened as they went past a ride that was in the shape of a green dragon, going around in circles quickly around a princess castle. The dragon's eyes flashed red and every so often, light grey smoke would spurt out of its nostrils and it would roar. Children her age were currently riding it, all of them screaming in joy and with their arms raised in the air.

"No, Cloud!" Marlene shouted, digging her heels into the ground. "I wanna go on that one! I'm not too big or old for it, promise!"

"Are you sure?" Cloud smiled.

"Very sure!"

"Are you very sure that you're very sure?"

"I'm very, very, very, very, very, VERY sure Cloud!"

"Wow, you sure are sure. OK then, you can go on it"

Marlene giggled in triumph and ran to the dragon ride and waited in line. Cloud smiled, shook his head and followed. Marlene sure did remind him of Zack in some way. Maybe because they were both so hyperactive and easily pleased. He paid the man and waited in line besides Marlene.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She hadn't expected the line she had received. When she had gotten to the kissing booth which was basically a stall with a sign above it saying 'kissing booth, 2 Gil per kiss' there was nobody present. But as soon as she had sat down and a man had announced the kissing booth open, men and the odd woman or two had lined up for a kiss. She would chat for a few seconds with the person she had to kiss, kiss them and then that person would move along and the process repeated itself. She tried not to show her horror when large greasy men slobbered over her and she tried not to violently blush when someone handsome or cute arrived. No matter who she was kissing, she felt extremely guilty. She had a boyfriend! Sure Cloud had given her his consent but she still felt she was betraying his trust in some way. Eventually she was relieved as another girl took her place. She didn't know the girl personally but she was pretty looking. Light red hair and green eyes, she appeared to be in her late teens. She smiled at Tifa as she sat down and immediately got to work with a big smile. Before she got to leave in search of Cloud and Marlene, Aerith dressed in a flowing, knee length blue dress ran over to her and hugged her firmly around the shoulders.

"Isn't this amazing?" Aerith grinned as she released her friend and waved her arms in the air to indicate that she was talking about the fair. "So many people have turned up! Do you think all of them are having fun?"

"Who wouldn't?" Tifa grinned, "It's great, Zack would be proud"

Aeriths smile dipped a little but she soon covered it with a toothy grin, "Yeah I know he would have loved to be here. He would have been like a kid in a toy shop, running around and trying everything"

Tifa smiled as an answer and then asked, "Speaking of Zack, have you seen his brother on your travels making sure everything is ok?"

Aerith though for a while then said slowly, "I don't think so, I think I would have seen his hair first but I guess not"

"I'll go look for him. What time will you get home tonight?"

Another pause for thinking, "I've been here since six this morning so maybe six in the afternoon?"

"Are you making anything special for dinner?" Tifa grinned.

"Just spaghetti Bolognese"

"I'll be sure to run home then" Tifa laughed, "I love your spag-bol"

Aerith giggled, "Go on and find Cloud, I'll see you later"

Tifa kissed her friend on the cheek and set off in search of her lover and her ex-bosses daughter. She had to weave through the masses of people, occasionally bumping into them or them bumping into her. She knew she could just call him but what if he was on a ride? And even if she did get through to him and he told her where he was, she still wouldn't know where to find him. What was the point of telling her he was next to the burger van if she didn't know where the burger van was? Instead, she just walked around, hoping to bump into him but instead she bumped into somebody else.

"Sorry" she mumbled and moved to walk around them but a cold hand shot out and lightly grasped her forearm. Confused and angry, she glanced up into the man's face and frowned. "Sir, please let go"

"At last we meet" the man smiled, showing her perfect white teeth, "You are Tifa Lockhart, aren't you?"

"Depends on who is asking?" Tifa growled, trying but failing to remove her arm from his strong grasp, "I'm warning you-"

"Genesis Rhapsodos is asking" the man smiled, a malice glint in his blue eyes.

Tifa gasped and knew that struggling against this abusive vampire would be useless. Instead, to mask her fear she put on a front of anger, "What are you doing here? Stay away from Cloud"

"I'm not here for Cloud" Genesis smirked, gripped her arm even harder and making her wince in pain, "I'm here to negotiate with _you_"

"With me?" she didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper but it did. She also froze when he lowered his head and whispered in her ear so that they were not overheard.

"Yes. I propose that you leave _my _dear Cloud unless you will find yourself hurt badly"

"That's a threat!" Tifa growled. "And he's not your Cloud he's mine. He want's nothing to do with you"

Genesis scoffed, leaned straight and let her go, "I'll give you five days, starting tomorrow. Unless you leave him, I'll come after you. I trust you'll make the right decision" he turned to leave but suddenly remembered something. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "And if you mention this to Cloud, I'll come to find you sooner"

Tifa shuddered as the auburn haired vampire disappeared into the large crowd. She was visibly shaking but didn't notice this until she began to move where her legs almost buckled underneath her. As she took another step, she clamped a hand over her mouth so that she didn't throw up. Genesis's threat was really getting into her brain and messing her about and she didn't know what to do. Five days wasn't enough for her to make such a heart-breaking decision. And if she told Cloud about any of it, Genesis would come after her sooner. As she walked, she bumped into more people but didn't stop to apologise to them.

"I can't leave him" she whispered to herself, "I love him. But I can't not tell him that Genesis is here and if I don't leave him, Genesis will come after me . . . what do I do?"

To stop herself from crying out she bit her finger, her eyes downcast to the ground. Eventually the crowd thinned out and when she looked up she spotted the all too familiar spiked blond hair. Marlene was sat on his shoulders and was sucking on an ice pop and pointing out a ride she probably wanted to go on. Stopping in her tracks, Tifa watched them with her arms wrapped protectively around her abdomen.

She could make a decision in five days, right? But no matter what she decided to do she would be hurt, either physically or emotionally. It was like Genesis had ripped her heart out and was holding it out in his palm, thinking of which way he could torture it.

As if sensing her mental distress, Cloud turned his head and spotted her. Their eyes locked and she almost burst out in tears. Those blue eyes she loved so much – did she have the heart to say good bye to them or see them swimming with tears?

She watched him back, watching his mouth turn from a smile to a frown. Had he just seen how miserable she looked? She watched as Cloud said something to Marlene and then they both looked over at her, frowns on both of their once beaming and laughing faces. She hated that. She didn't want to put a downer on their good day so when they came over, she forced a small smile on her face, determined not to give them anything to worry about.

'_I'll enjoy today and think about what I'm going to have to do tomorrow_' she thought, '_I will not be a killjoy'_.

"Hey" Cloud said soothingly, taking one of her hands into his and giving it a little squeeze, "You look upset . . . what's wrong?"

Forcing her smile to widen when all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and cry, she replied, "Nothing. Just feeling ill from all of those kisses"

Cloud smiled softly and bent to claim her lips for himself, "That's number two out of five" he said, "Three more to go"

She chuckled as she saw Marlene's face screw up in disgust. Deciding to perk up for Marlene's sake, she transferred the young girl from Clouds shoulders and onto her hip, "So, what exciting rides have you two been on so far?"

"Nearly all of the big ones!" Marlene shouted happily, throwing her arms in the air, "You have to go on them too, Tifa! The big swirly one is the best thing ever!"

"Big swirly one?" Tifa chuckled, exchanging glances with Cloud who immediately turned his eyes downcast. She frowned slightly but then turned her smile back to the six year old, "Will I be scared if I go on it?"

"No way" Marlene smiled, shaking her head, "You're my big, brave sister. You're not scared of anything!"

Tifa gulped and hugged the girl tightly as she stared off into the distance. "You're right" she whispered softly, "Not a thing at all".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A bead of sweat trailed its way down her back. They had dropped Marlene off home where Barret couldn't thank them enough and deemed Cloud fit for being Tifa's boyfriend (like they were there for Barrets approval) and were currently on their way back to Tifa's house. The whole ride had gone by in silence, making her both worried and annoyed. Had she offended him in some way? She looked down at her hands that were restless on her lap and kept her stare there. She was terrified to look at Clouds face, not wanting to see anything bad written on it. As they pulled up outside her house, Cloud sighed loudly and rest his head on the headrest, eyes shut.

"Thank you" she whispered, stilling looking at her interlocking fingers, "I think Marlene had a great time. She really enjoyed it".

She looked at him as Cloud turned to her and opened his eyes and although it was night and the sky was almost black, she could see how blue they were. "I know she did" he replied dully, "But did you?"

She blinked and said quickly, "Of course I did. Aside from the odd awkward kiss, I had a great time"

He sighed again and ran a hand through his blond spikes, "Tifa" he muttered, "I saw how miserable you were, you can't hide that from me. Something bad has happened and you just don't want to tell me what"

"I'm not hiding anything" she said, turned away and looking through the car window and at the house. The living room light was on so that meant Aerith was already home, probably making dinner.

"Tifa please" Cloud muttered, reaching out a placing a hand over both of her fiddling ones on her lap, "You know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me"

'_I need time to think_' she though as she closed her eyes, '_I'm not sure whether to tell you about Genesis or not_'. Instead, to buy her time, she though up another scenario. Sure she wasn't lying, but it wasn't what was bothering her. "I saw Reno" she said.

She felt Cloud stiffen and heard him swallow a gulp before he said, "I didn't see any but I caught werewolf scents around the fair. I didn't think much of it because they're in their right to have fun too. But if you saw Reno, you must have talked?"

"I didn't see any other werewolves there" she said, "Just Reno. Yeah, we talked. He apologised for running away the night I was in that fire and I told him I never wanted to see him again. I guess seeing him after everything that has gone on has just shook me up more than I thought"

"He didn't threaten you did he?" Cloud asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of one of her hands. She slowly shook her head and turned to face him. "Nothing?" he added.

"Nothing" she confirmed, "He said his peace and then left. He's nobody to me so he shouldn't be bothering us anymore"

"Good" Cloud said, a hint of a smile on his lips as the reason for his girlfriend's unhappiness was cleared up. "The scent was awful whenever he was around"

She chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, "You know, you still owe me three more kisses?"

His eyes widened and then he smirked, "I do, don't I?"

He bent and captured her lips with his. She smiled against his mouth and allowed his tongue entry when he asked for it. She reached up and placed one hand to the back of his head, threading her long fingers into his hair whereas the other hand went to his shoulder. One of his hands was on her cheek and the other was on her thigh, caressing the clothed flesh there. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers brushed against the hem of her jeans and tucked themselves in.

"I thought you said not in the car?" she breathed as his lips descended onto her neck, remembering what he had told her the first time they made love with each other.

"Can't a guy change his mind?" he whispered, delicately sinking blunt teeth into the nape of her neck. She groaned and tightened her grip in his hair, the hand on his cheek flying up to meet the other as she pulled his head closer to her skin. He chuckled and began kissing the red mark he had just caused.

He smirked and with one hand, began undoing the button of her jeans, gently pulling down the zipper and encouraging her to raise her hips as he pulled the jeans from around her firm backside. Taking the initiative, she followed suit and began removing her partner of his trousers, her hand moving down to his crotch and gently gripping the base of his manhood, stroking it into life.

He grunted and raised his head and graced her with another deep kiss, a little rough but not enough to make it uncomfortable. Then his hand dipped into the front of her underwear and a firm finger founds its way inside of her. She gasped again against his lips at the feeling, allowing him to further to already intensely deep embrace. He curled his searching digit and the response was Tifa groaning out a half formed try at his name and her hand gripping his organ with more force and pumping it slowly, caressing at a torturous rate.

It was Cloud's time to gasp as Tifa's skilled hand rubbed him from tip to base, applying pressure where needed and quickening the pace with every pump. With a hungry growl, he attached his human teeth to her collar bone and gently nibbled at the skin, making her hand pause momentarily at the sensation before continuing. He forced his finger further and deeper until he hit a spot that made her give off a choked scream of delight.

As he abused the spot that had made her scream, her hand moved faster around the already leaking and hot organ, using the pre cum to slick her hand up and make her able to move faster. As she pumped as fast as she could, Cloud's finger hot her sweet spot directly in quick succession and unable to hold back, she climaxed around his digit, screaming his name out into his chest where she had buried her face. As her body quivered and her hand still moving, hearing his name screamed so passionately made Cloud close to the edge. Within the next few pumps, he bit his lip and groaned ferally as he spilled his seed into Tifa's warm hand.

He laid his head on top of hers that was still pressed against his chest. She grumbled something that he didn't hear properly but he just grunted in agreement. She removed her white filled hand from his pants and wiped it on a handkerchief she had in her jacket pocket, lifting her head as she did so.

As she rose, Cloud removed his finger and looked at the lucky digit for a second before placing it into his mouth, sucking and savouring the taste and memorising it.

"I love you, so, so much" she breathed, making no attempt to clothe her naked rear. "That was amazing"

Cloud nodded as he removed his finger from his mouth, "I'm sure my poor car is scarred for life now" he joked. "I've never felt like that before, letting that kind of urge take over me. I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable or forced into doing this"

"Not at all" she whispered, pecking his lips gently, "If Aerith wasn't in the house, I'd invite you inside for seconds"

"My house is empty" he replied swiftly as he moved to zip up his trousers.

"I promised Aerith I'd be home for dinner" Tifa said, a little disheartened as she too clothed her bottom half. "But I'm sure we can both make ourselves free for tomorrow night". A devilish grin worked its way onto her face as she once again kissed him.

"You can count on it" he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling from the dim light. "Now go on and get inside. You don't want to be late for dinner"

"Not hungry" she chuckled as she opened the car door and placed a foot onto the pavement, "Maybe I shouldn't of had my dessert before the main course"

Cloud chuckled and gave her one last kiss as she got out of the car. "I'll pick you up after work, that ok?" he asked.

"Sounds lovely" she beamed, "Good night"

"Night" he echoed as she shut the door. She waited as he drove off, waving until he had rounded the corner. Sighing and with a smile on her face, she turned to the house. She felt a little guilty for doing such a private thing in Cloud's car, but it was a good kind of guilty.

She skipped up the steps and reached out to take the handle in her hand but unusually it was already ajar. With an arched brow, she pushed the door open, thinking that Aerith didn't realise that the door wasn't shut properly. She gently closed it behind her, the dark hallway feeling threatening and ominous. There was no noise coming from either the living room or the kitchen and as she walked to the first of the two, she heard a deep grunt and a gasp.

Ice running through her veins, her brain told her to calm down and that maybe the noise was the television but her wise half discounted that immediately. With a lump in her throat, she pushed a bunch of stray hairs from out of her eyes and said in a strangled voice, "Aerith?"

There was another grunt that came from the living room and as Tifa turned the corner, the image that she was met with made her heart stop, blood run cold and her mouth open in a blood curdling scream . . .

_* Instead of just carrying around a crap load of coins, I've made them into notes._

_**Reno's absence since the house fire in chapter 26 . . . well, it's not like I __**forgot **__about him (looks around shiftily). He was just too scared to talk to her . . . yeah, that's what happened . . . _

_Also! NEEDLESS SMUTTTTTTT! So out of character and pointless to the story but it's been a while since I've put anything in this worthy of the 'M' rating. _

_Please note that I'm not going to go too deep into Vincent and Yuffies stories. _

_And guys, sorry for the long waiting updates recently. As I've said before, I'm not making writing this a priority but hopefully, this story will be completed soon. About 5/6/7 chapters left. Damn, been writing this for just over two years . . . thanks for sticking around with me so far. _

_Keza xXx_


	43. Goodnight

**Lockhart007**

_Most of you have already guessed what's in store so let's not waste time :P _

_I'm sorry for my tiny little rant at the start of the last chapter (and embarrassingly during other times too). I understand that flames are normal but it still hurts a little when they appear. Oh well, suck it up Keza and carry on, that's the British way XD_

_Also, I'm no doctor/nurse/paramedic/police officer so forgive me if I get most of this wrong._

_Why I am so happy when this is such an angst filled chapter? _

**Chapter Fourty-Three**

Dark eyes and a wicked yellow and black stained smile grinned up at her.

Red, all she could see was puddles of red, crimson staining the walls, the carpet and the furniture. Her heart stopped as her eyes focused in what was in front of her. Johnny Hancock was in her house, her _home, _wearing a black button down shirt and dark grey jeans – also covering in red. In his hand was a colour stained blade, the red liquid running down the edge and dripping from the tip. He was hunched over a wheezing and crying woman, her clothes stained and a large tear in the middle of her dress. The woman's hands weakly positioned themselves over the large wound and her green eyes looked up and locked with Tifa's.

"T-Tifa?!" the woman whispered tiredly, lifting a hand slowly and reaching out timidly. That was when everything connected and her world crashed down around her.

"AERITH!" Tifa screamed, letting out a feral cry and running to her gore encrusted friend.

Johnny laughed and quickly stood up, holding the blood smeared knife out in front of him, his hand steady. "I was hoping you were here instead of your friend" he laughed, "But this too was entertaining"

"You bastard!" Tifa roared, grabbing a lamp and ripping it from its socket in the wall and throwing it at the red haired man. Johnny grunted as the lamp hit his shoulder and smashed around his feet. As he recovered from the attack, a foot connected with his face and he was knocked violently into the wall, the knife dropping from his grasp. With a smirk, he looked up just in time to dodge the fist aimed for his face. He side stepped the angry woman, whose fist dented the wall and he brought both of his interlocked hands down on her back.

Filled with rage and adrenalin, Tifa did not flinch and she wheeled around and threw out another punch, her knuckles just grazing his chin. She growled like a wild animal but was knocked into the wall as he quickly pushed her aside and ran for the hallway.

"Get back here!" she yelled, about to give chase but a weak cough and cry of her name stopped her and her eyes fell back to her hurt friend. Forgetting about the attacker who had just reached the door and fled out of it, Tifa knelt by Aerith and cradled her head in her palms.

"Sshh, sshh" she whispered calmly to Aerith who was sobbing, "It's going to be alright, you're going to make it"

"Hurts" Aerith muttered, her hands clutching at the gasping wound. Her whole front was covered in the poor woman's own blood, the wound still gushing with gore. Tifa reached out and pulled a cover from one of the armchairs and pressed it tightly to the injury, hoping to stop the red flow.

"I know honey, I know it hurts" Tifa said, now aware that she was crying heavily, "I'm going to call for an ambulance, stay with me please"

She dug into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. Dialling with speed, she pressed the phone to the side of her face and impatiently waited for her call to be taken.

"Hello?"

"I need an ambulance prono!" Tifa almost screamed, "My friend has been stabbed in the stomach and has lost a lot of blood. She's conscious and is talking but I don't think she'll hold on much longer. I've got a sheet pressed to the wound but it's not making much difference"

She had to blink back the tears that were clouding her vision as she watched as the once white chair cover rapidly turned red. When asked where she was, she gave the woman her address and was told that an ambulance was on its way.

Practically throwing her phone to the side, she grasped onto Aeriths hands and placed her forehead on hers. "Everything is going to be alright" she whispered, her tears falling onto Aeriths already soaked cheeks, "The ambulance is on its way. They're going to take you to the hospital and sort everything out, I promise. You can't leave me"

Aerith groaned in pain as her eyelids began to descend. Tifa noticed this and said loudly, "No Aerith, I said you're not going to leave me! You have to stay awake, please!"

"So tired" Aerith mumbled, her words slurred, "T-tired and I'm sleep . . . . hurrrrts"

"I know but you have to stay awake for me" Tifa sobbed, "If you stay awake I'll take you to that fancy ice-cream place you mentioned this morning"

A small smile traced the older woman's lips, "Like ice-cream"

"I know you do and so do I. All you have to do is keep your eyes open and continue talking to me"

"I . . . . love . . . you Tifa" she managed to gasp out before a bullet of pain shot through her trembling body and made her wince. "And Cloud and Zack and . . . and my mother and . . . and . . ."

"And we all love you too" Tifa gasped, rubbing at her swollen eyes.

"Z - Zack . . ." she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Zack's gunna have to wait to see you" Tifa wept, "He's going to have to be patient and let me keep you here"

"That man" Aerith muttered, her dulling green eyes staring blankly at the younger, "He . . . knocked and when I answered he pushed me inside and dragged me here" she winced in pain again and continued, "He got out the knife and . . . and hurt me"

"We'll catch him and make him pay" Tifa nodded, thankful that Aerith's voice was a little stronger although her grasp on her hands was loosening; "We'll catch him together and beat the shit out of him, okay?"

" . . . 'kay"

"We came as fast as we could" a male voice said and Tifa looked up to find that two paramedics had entered the room and was now kneeling in front of Aerith. "Ma'am if you would please stand back and tell us what happened"

"She was stabbed" Tifa informed them, budging over to make room but not letting go of her friend, "I don't know when, probably ten minutes ago. She's lost a lot of blood and although I've covered the stab wound it still seems to keep on coming"

"What's here name?" the female paramedic said, her short blonde hair tied up tightly at the back of her head.

"Aerith" Tifa answered, "Aerith Gainsborough"

"Aerith" the male paramedic said, "My name is Mark, can you hear me?"

Aerith grunted in response and tried closing her eyes when the female shone a light in them. "We need to get her to the hospital quick" she said, "We'll give her pain killers for the ride"

"Is she going to be fine?" Tifa stuttered as the two paramedics worked together to get Aerith on the stretcher she had just noticed was in the room. The two of them were silent as they worked until they began wheeling her outside. "Its touch and go" the man mumbled, "Are you a friend?"

"Yes" Tifa replied, following them outside, quickly locking the door and running over to the ambulance and helped them get the stretcher inside. They didn't complain about the help but they did give her curious glances. "I'm coming with her, my name's Tifa"

"Well Tifa" Mark said as she got into the back and shut the doors as the blonde woman went to the driver's seat and began the blaring sirens, "I need you to keep her awake by talking to her as I hook her up. But in my honest opinion, if we don't get her to the hospital quick, we're going to lose her"

"Aerith" Tifa spoke, brushing her hair aside and leaning in close to the woman who sleepily opened her eyes as an oxygen mask was placed on her face, "You're lucky to be taken care for by such a nice guy" she chuckled as she rubbed the woman's cold hand, "Cute too, wouldn't you say?"

Mark chuckled as Aerith sent her a small smile through the mask. She reached up gently and tapped Tifa's ring finger on the left hand and then glanced at Mark. Taking the hint, Tifa looked at the man and glanced down at his left hand and smiled.

"Not married" Tifa chuckled, "You can ask him out on a date once you're up and running again"

Aerith nodded and closed her eyes but opened them again when her hands were gently squeezed, "What have I told you about sleeping" Tifa said softly, "If you go to sleep I'm not taking you to that ice-cream place"

Aerith nodded minutely as she let her eyes rest half shut, her once vibrant green eyes a dull grey. Her skin was cold, clammy and so pale, she could give a vampire a run for its money. Her hair was messy and stuck together due to blood, coming from a wound on the back of her head, an injury Tifa failed to spot until then. The chair sheet was replaced by a clean towel that Tifa was holding in place. Eventually, the ambulance came to a stop and the back doors were ripped open, showing them three nurses and two doctors. Quickly and efficiently, they wheeled the stretcher out into the hospital, Mark and the blonde woman relaying the story to the professionals and telling them what they had done. Tifa followed close behind, not wanting to be separated from her best friend but as the doctors and Aerith barged through a set of double doors, a nurse turned to Tifa and stopped her from following.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're going to have to wait here" the nurse said.

"But I have to be with her, I need to be with Aerith" Tifa moaned, tried to get past but failing.

"She's in safe hands now" the nurse said kindly but sternly, "Please take a seat. We'll inform you on your friend's condition as soon as we can"

Tifa growled but stepped back, pacing around the waiting room nervously. She paused for only a second when the same nurse passed her a towel to wipe her gore covered hands on, but continued to pace worriedly, the towel wringing in her hands. More tears escaped her eyes and all she wanted to do was collapse in a heap and wail her heart and soul out. But she decided to remain strong. Aerith needed her to keep a strong mind and a will of steel. The nurse asked her if she wanted a drink but she refused, not in the mood to eat or drink anything. When the nurse opened her mouth to say something again, Tifa shot her a glare, telling her with body language that she was not in the mood to talk right now. The nurse got the hint and walked into another room, leaving Tifa all alone.

Eventually, she stopped pacing and heavily sat down on one of the brown leather chairs that were placed against one of the walls, underneath a board holding all sorts of thank you cards for the doctors and nurses of the hospital. Tifa wondered if she should get a card for the doctors and nurses for saving Aeriths life.

Letting out a sigh, she placed the blood covered towel in her hands on the arm of the chair she was sat on. She leant her head against the wall and, facing the roof, she closed her eyes. She had to immediately open them as the image of Aeriths badly injured body floated in front of her closed eyelids. As a nurse came over and picked up the red soaked towel from the arm of the chair, a doctor in green scrubs entered the room and lowered his white mouth mask from his face and strode over to Tifa.

Eyes wide, she jumped to her feet and stared open mouthed at the doctor who sighed. Before he could utter a word, Tifa's eyes watered again and she sobbed, "Is she . . . ?"

"I'm so terribly sorry" he said clearly and sombrely, "We did everything we could. She passed out from blood loss as soon as we got her into theatre and then she went into cardiac arrest as we were searching for a way to stop the bleeding. She had a punctured kidney and a severed main artery that was losing the most blood. We did our best but in the end, it was not enough. I'm so terribly sorry for your loss"

"N-no!" Tifa cried, gripping onto the front of the doctors clothes, "No, doctor. You're lying, please tell me you're lying. Aerith . . . _my Aerith _is not dead! No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, gently grasping her wrists and removing her hands from his front, "Are there any family members you would like us to inform?"

Still crying and hands over her red face, Tifa walked back over to the chair and sat in it, pulling her knees close to her body and crying into them as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her body filled with chocked sobs as her brain came to terms that her best friend, a friend like a sister was gone forever. She dug her short nails into the fabric of her trousers and tried to control her shaking, but it proved impossible. The more she tried to stop shaking, the more she shook. Her ribs began to hurt from all of the movement but she didn't care.

It seemed like an eternity of emotional Hell before she felt a warm hand fall onto her shoulder and lightly shake it. Eyes red a puffy, she glanced up expectantly, hoping that she was having a nightmare and that really, she was fast asleep in bed and that she was being woken up and was already late for work. Instead of being in her bedroom, she was still in the hospital chair, now looking up into a pair of light brown eyes that belonged to a young nurse in a blue and white dress. The blonde nurse smiled kindly down at her and her lips began moving, saying something, but Tifa could not hear what she was saying. All she could hear was a continuing mantra of _Aeriths dead, Aeriths dead _in her mind.

Eventually what the nurse was saying dawned on her. "Would you like to see her?"

Tifa blinked and stared at the nurse dumbly before whispering, "Pardon?"

The nurse's smile became more sympathetic and she repeated what she had been saying, "Doctor Cid told me to ask you if you would like to see your friend?"

_Cid? _Her mind uttered, _Cid's not a doctor_. But then she caught up with what her brain was muttering and she remembered that Cid was a very common name and of course, her boss was not a doctor.

"I'm allowed to see Aerith?" she whispered, her words shaky.

"Yes" she replied, "But only for a few minutes. The police are outside right now, I think they want to talk to you before you go home"

"I want to see her" Tifa breathed, drying her soaked eyes with the back of her wrists and unfolding her legs from her body so that she could stand up.

"Come on then" she nurse said politely, "If you need anything, my name is Marie. Doctor Cid is on the other side of this room, if you could just wash your hands before you enter please"

Tifa nodded as she placed her hands under the soap machine just beside the double doors and once she washed and dryed her hands, she entered.

Silence enveloped her as the doors swung close. Gulping and pressing her hands to her stomach, holding together the queasy contents, the same doctor as before came out a door from her left and gently smiled at her.

"Tifa wasn't it?" he asked kindly.

All she could do was nod as she gulped again and took two steps towards the man. He placed a hand on her shivering shoulder and said, "It's alright. I know that this is an emotional time but you have to remain strong. We've cleaned her up and covered her deeper wounds so they will not be visible to you. I'll give you a few minutes alone but then I'll have to take her to the morgue"

"Ok" she answered, "And thank you, I know you did all you could to help, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled, "I understand completely. The doors are open"

He pattered her shoulder again and left her alone as he went down the long corridor and took an exit to the right. She watched him go and as soon as he disappeared she suddenly felt all alone. She tightened her arms around her body and walked over to the door that led to the room that held her now deceased best friend. Guilt consumed her body and she had a brief moment where she wanted to flee. But no, as the doctor said, she had to remain strong, both for herself and Aerith. Holding back her tears, she used her elbow to open the door.

The room was dimly lit and her eyes look a second to adjust to the changes in the lighting. The hallway had been bright but now, if felt like she had walked into pitch blackness. Eventually shapes came into focus and she recognised the bed straight away. The large object took up most of the small room and her eyes raked all over it. She stiffened immediately as she noticed the being laid on top of it and covered in sheets. Again, she wanted to run away but she steeled herself and took baby steps as she walked over to it. Aeriths beautiful face came into view and she couldn't stop the tears that flowed.

Cliché as it was, Tifa thought that her friend could be asleep, she looked so peaceful. Her face was relaxed and her eyelids were drawn down over her eyes gently. Green eyes that would never took at her, would never again crinkle with happiness or water with sorrow. Lips that would never smile or frown again and a voice that would never say another word.

There was a metal chair next to the head of the bed and Tifa collapsed heavily into it. Her mind was at a blank brick wall, unable to take any of this in. This morning had been full of fun and laughter. Aerith had been excited and full of life; her last day alive spent making sure people were having a good time. But now, her life was gone. Taken by someone she probably didn't know. This was where the guilt came from. Tifa knew Johnny was after her and she realised that if she wasn't being selfish, she would have gone into the house earlier and stopped the attack. Aerith would not be dead on a bed and probably the tables would have been turned. Tifa would gladly have taken the knife to the gut for her friend, would happily trade places with her.

'_It should be me on this bed_' her mind supplied, _'I should be the one dead and cold_'.

"I'm so sorry" she spluttered, unwrapping her arms from around her and reaching out and taking a cold, stiff hand in both of her warm ones. "It should be me, not you. You didn't deserve this, Aerith, but I do. If only I had come into the house earlier"

She placed her head onto the bed sheets and let her face become engulfed into the bed, her tears immediately soaking it. Repeating her apologies into the fabric as she cried, she became unaware of the door opening behind her and a strip of yellow light entering the room.

"I'm sorry, but the police wish to speak to you" Doctor Cid informed her.

Turning her head so that she faced the man, she asked for a few more minutes with Aerith. He nodded and shut the door again. She raised her head and looked the woman directly in the face. "Don't worry" she whispered, reaching one hand and brushing her fingers through Aerith's auburn hair, "I'll find that bastard and make him pay for what he's done. It's about time I got off my arse and took him down. If only I had this much resolve to catch him before now and this would never had happened. For that, I'll never forgive myself. Make sure to find Zack and get him to look after you. If not, I'll show him a piece of my mind when it's time for me to join you"

Wiping her tears with the back of her arm, she bent forward and kissed the dead woman on the forehead, her lips greeted with unmoving cold flesh. She caressed Aerith's cheek and whispered, "Goodbye and goodnight".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was once again back in the waiting room after leaving Aerith alone. It broke her heart to leave but she knew she had to and that the police were waiting for her. Two male officers were stood on either side of her, notepads and pens in their hands as they took information off her.

"I've told you already who it was" she snapped, "And I've told you, I'll find him myself. Whatever you're writing down, send it straight to Cid Highwind of AVALANCHE. You do know who I am, don't you?"

"Of course we know who you are" the younger of the two said, "But this is procedure. It is a murder investigation of course."

"There's nothing for _you_ to investigate" she growled, "It's my job to bring him in and I'll do it. Just let me do my job, ok?"

Th elder wrote something down and flipped his notepad shut and placed it in his breast pocket. "Alright" he grumbled, "Our work here is done. I trust you'll do the right thing Agent Lockhart. You may want to call someone to take you in for the night as your home has been sealed off for forensic evidence."

"If you know who the killer is then why are you trying to find clues or DNA?" she hissed, "Don't tell me . . . procedure, right?"

He coughed into his fist and copied, "Right."

"We are sorry for what has happened, Tifa" the younger said softly. "We'll do whatever we can to help you catch Johnny Hancock."

"Thanks but I won't need it" she replied, "He'll be getting no mercy from off me when I find him, which _will_ be soon."

Both police officers nodded to her and then Marie at the desk before they took their leave. As the doors swung shut, Tifa placed her face into her trembling hands and let out an anguished sigh, a mixture of anger and grief.

"Don't worry" she heard the young nurse say, "The police here are really well organised, they'll catch the brute in no time."

Tifa raised her head and nodded, "Is there a phone here that I could use, please? I left my mobile at the house" she asked, "I came here in the ambulance and I don't have enough cash for a taxi."

"Of course" Marie smiled, digging into one of her drawers and pulling out a plain golden coin, "The phone is to your left around the corner. It doesn't accept Gil so you have to use this coin. Please return it; you wouldn't believe how many times we have to replace those coins."

"I'll bring it back" Tifa assured her as the coin swapped hands. She gripped it tightly and took a left down a short corridor. In the middle of the wall sat a payphone that informed her that a coin could be acquired at the front desk. Slipping the coin into the slot where money would go, she heard it clatter inside and as she raised the phone to her ear, a female voice told her that she could now enter any phone number she required. Punching in the eleven digit number she had memorised, she pressed the phone to the side of her face and waited. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" his voice sounded groggy and she presumed she had woken him up, it was almost midnight.

"Hey, Cloud" she said briskly, "Could you do me a big favour?"

"Listening"

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she said, "I need you to pick me up from the hospital."

"W-what?" he spluttered, all weariness in his voice now gone. "Are you alright?"

"Physically fine" she sighed. "I'll tell you all about it later. So, are you going to come pick me up or not? I could always get Barret-"

"No, I'm coming" he said hastily, "Let me get dressed and I'll come down. Which ward?"

"I'll be outside" she mumbled, "I can't stay here any longer."

"Sure babe" he replied, "I'll be there in ten minutes, alright?"

"Alright" she agreed, "See you in a bit then."

She hung up and the coin dropped into the chute where change would normally be given. Sighing, she grabbed it and returned it to Marie.

"Is everything sorted?" she asked.

"My partner is picking me up soon" Tifa answered. "So you'll be rid of me"

"You've been no bother" Marie smiled. "I've enjoyed the company, even if the reason for it is so grim. My apologies"

Tifa nodded and grumbled a goodbye as she worked her way out of the hospital and outside. The sky was cloudless and pure black that not even the stars shone. Wrapping her hands around her arms and rubbing heat into them, she waited in the taxi pick up lane. As she waited, another ambulance appeared in the A and E car park and a screaming boy was quickly wheeled through the doors via stretcher, a woman most likely to be his mother hurried after him and the same two paramedics that had she and Aerith had. As the doors shut, a pair of car headlights covered her and a black car pulled up next to her. Before Cloud could get out, she slid into the passenger seat and said nothing to him for a moment.

He glanced at her, worried, before driving out of the hospital and down the road. He wasn't sure what to say so he didn't utter a word, thinking it would be better if she spoke first. He had no idea what was going on, and although he wanted to know, he wasn't going to push her for information. He became a little scared when she said, "No, not mine. The house will be swarming with police" when he went to take a right to go to her house so instead, he went straight ahead, heading for his own home. More silence until the car rolled down his street and he parked. Cutting the engine, he ran a hand though his hair, let out a sigh and asked, "Wanna start explaining? If the police are at your house, then where is Aerith?"

"Hopefully with Zack." she answered. When he raised a blond brow in curiosity, she turned to him and whispered, "Cloud, she's gone. Johnny barged into the house, wanting to get me but got Aerith instead. He stabbed and killed her!"

She hadn't realised she was crying again until her engulfed her in his arms and she let out a cracked sob. She had never cried this much in her life, not even when her mother had died. As a child, death didn't mean as much as it meant as an adult. He held her as she cried into his chest, soaking his shirt and then his shoulder when she moved face into the crook of his neck. After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, her tears stopped and she slowly unwound herself from her boyfriend. He kept hold of her hands and rubbed the backs with his thumbs.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"If you ever see Johnny, keep him hostage and call me. I want to cause him as much pain as he's caused me." She knew it wasn't professional or morally right to think this, but right now, she didn't care.

He frowned, "I'd do more than keep the bastard hostage" he growled. "Shit. I'm sorry this happened Tifa. If I hadn't of kept you in the car, maybe you could have stopped him in time. Or if only I was taking notice of my surroundings, I should have been able to sniff him out, knowing that something wrong was happening in your house."

"It's not your fault" she snapped, grabbing his face and glaring into his bright blue eyes, "Don't you dare take the blame for this. You've done nothing wrong; this is not your fault."

"But-"

"Stop it" she hissed, "No one is taking the blame for this other than Johnny! Who's to say that I could have saved Aerith and stopped Johnny if I got out of the car earlier? If anything, he would have killed me too. Aerith wouldn't want us blaming ourselves for this and I'm sure she would say the same thing if she were here."

Tears rolled down her fingers that were on his cheeks and her heart broke further as she watched him cry. All her tears had already been shed so all she could do was grab him in a tight embrace and to be squeezed back.

"I'll avenge her" she whispered into his pierced, left ear, "Nothing can stop me from hunting him down now."

"I'll help" he grunted, "I'll help weed him out from wherever he's hiding."

She nodded minutely and rest her chin on his head. "Yeah" she sighed, "We'll get him. We'll get him together".

_Not sure how you'll take Aerith being killed off, but I'm trying to mimic things that happen in the games and the film all throughout this story. Also, now that Zack has gone, I couldn't think how else I could put Aerith in the story with it coming close to the end, so I thought I'd give her an emotional farewell. I may not like her much in the game but cosplaying her is fun. _

_Thank the True Blood books for making me write this chapter. I dunno why, but reading them has made me want to write. I've only just started reading them but I've already seen so many things that are similar with this story . . . and there I was, thinking I was being smart and original ha-ha._

_Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed and please review._

_Keza xXx_


	44. Broken

**Lockhart007**

_So yeah, Aerith is gone. Don't worry, she's happily with Zack X) Hopefully I can get this story finished before the year is over. I'll try and get the last chapter up for Christmas._

**Chapter Fourty-Four**

Cloud held her in his arms all night. Despite feeling that she had already used up all of her tears already, her eyes found a reserve of them as soon she entered Cloud's home. It seemed that their roles had been reversed from when Zack had been murdered. Tifa had held her lover in her arms and sang him a sweet tune until he fell asleep and now, he was gently holding her by her waist as they spooned in his bed, his face buried in her hair and their fingers entwined on her hip.

He was still awake when she opened her dried tear encrusted eyes. The room was dimly lit so she was able to make out where she was after a few moments. Raising her free hand, she wiped at her eyes and then at her cheeks. This movement alerted her partner that she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered into her ear.

She frowned and buried the side of her head back into the pillow, "Alright at the moment" she replied, "But once last night dawns on me, I'll feel like utter shite"

Cloud chuckled humourously, "I thought so" he mumbled, "Do you want me to call you in sick? I suspect you don't want to go into work today?"

"No, I'm going" she said, waking herself up, "I want to start hunting down Johnny as soon as possible. I can't afford a 'sick' day"

"You sure?" he frowned, trying but failing to hold her in place. She gently squirmed out of his grasp, swung her bare legs out of the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on her knees and hands rubbing at her face. Her black hair was a tangle around her and her shirt borrowed from Cloud was crumped and half open at the front, sleep consuming her before she had chance to do all the buttons. She had also borrowed a pair of black sleeping shorts that had originally swept down to above her knees, but they had shimmied up her thighs during the night and now looked like a big pair of underwear. Her other clothes had been carelessly thrown to the floor, along with his coat, shirt and trousers. He had only slept in his navy boxers and black socks.

Lifting her face from her palms, she glanced at the clock and saw that she had an hour until she had to be at work. She didn't want to be late but if news had already gotten to Cid about last night, then she guessed she could be excused. She figured Cid would have called her, telling her she could have the day off due to the loss of her best friend, but she had left her phone back in the house and she hadn't gone to retrieve it. She knew she'd have missed calls and messages as soon as she got it back.

"Could you drive me there?" she asked him as he sat up, the covers pooling at his waist and showing his broad, hairless chest. If she wasn't so depressed, she would have swooned at the sight.

"Yeah, no problem" he replied, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a huge yawn, "But honestly, I think you should take the day off. You need time to grieve"

"I'll grieve when I've caught him" she sighed, getting up and searching his drawers for a fresh pair of socks and underwear. She could just wear what she had last night, until she remembered that they were covered in blood. Sighing again, she also dug around for a small shirt and jeans, maybe a pair of shorts since it seemed to be a warm day. The sun was just creeping through the closed curtains and when she peeked through them, she saw that the sky was cloudless, the weather contrasting with her mood.

"Dibs on the shower" she said half-heartedly, trying to show to Cloud that she was mentally, emotionally and physically ready to get out and about. He said nothing and just nodded as she left the room and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She went over to the mirror above the sink and winced at what she saw. Her hair was in tangles and wrapped around her shoulders and upper arms, her face was pale aside from her eyes that were still red and puffy, like she had been crying all night (which wasn't far from the truth) and had black rings underneath them. Her lips were a soft pink, lightly chapped and drawn in an emotionless line. She glanced down at her hands and although they were clean, she mentally saw them covered in blood, the liquid dripping from the tips and dirtying the clean, tiled floor.

Shaking her head, she carefully unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it from her arms, turning around and viewing her back in the mirror. There was a large purple bruise where Johnny had hit her before making his escape. It didn't start hurting until she noticed it. Facing the mirror again, she slipped the shorts and underwear from her legs, the garments folding around her feet. She kicked them towards the wash basket that was against the far wall. Picking up shower gel and hair shampoo from the shelf holding all of the body cleaning products, she jumped into the shower, pulled the curtain across, set down the two bottles on the side of the bathtub and turned the shower on.

The water was cold for a few seconds before the temperature adjusted itself and began spraying her with luscious warm water. Numb, she turned the heat up, not caring that the water was scalding her skin upon impact. She grabbed a sponge that had been dangling from the cold water tap, squirted some gel on it and began scrubbing at her shoulders and across her breasts. Her heart thudded as she passed the soapy sponge down one of her arms, her eyes once again seeing blood on her hands and she grunted as she scrubbed at them, making her skin red raw. She let out a gasp as a cut she didn't know she had acquired opened and real blood began seeping from the wound. The red line travelled across her wrist and began dripping at her feet where the red was instantly caught by the stream of water and sucked down the plug hole.

Tears joined the water on her face as she rubbed harshly at the other hand, trying to get the mental gore off of it. A sob passed her lips as the pain finally dawned on her, her deep scrubbing over her hand scraping and breaking the skin, more real blood joining the water at her feet.

She continued grating her body and as another cry passed her lips, she felt a pair of cold arms encircling her waist and pulling the blood streaked sponge from her grasp.

"Oh Tifa" Cloud murmured sadly as he washed out the sponge and held her naked body to his chest, the shirt he had thrown on getting completely soaked. She turned and gripped the shirt, pressing her face into his neck and cried noisily, the water from the shower above them pelting boiling water onto them. Holding her in one arm, he reached out with the other and turned the heat down, the scalding water becoming a warm drizzle.

"I can't get her blood off my hands" she wailed into his drenched skin, "I can't get it off"

"There was no blood on your hands to begin with, love" he said to her calmly, "But you do now. Come on, let's clean those cuts and get a plaster on them"

She nodded as he guided her hands under the stream of water and washed the now none bleeding wounds become gore free and his hand reached out and turned the water off. He carefully guided her out of the tub and left her for a second as he went and got the towel. When she glanced up, she noticed that the door was almost off its hinges, the lock in two broken bits in the floor. She hadn't even heard him break his way into the room.

As quick as a flash, her body was covered in a fluffy baby blue towel. She smiled at him as she grabbed the top and tucked it in, holding it up.

"That was a silly thing to do" he scalded her, taking her blood free hands into his and letting his fingers ghost over the closed wounds. "I broke in as soon as I sensed the blood. A feel ashamed to say that it was hard to hold back my instincts when I smelt it. Ever since I killed that man back in Junon, my vampire instincts have become more out of control. Before I could hold back rather easily but now, it's become a little difficult, especially around you"

"I'll try to be more careful" she replied, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, "I sometimes forget you're not human"

He chuckled, "At least someone can. Tifa, please don't go into work today. I can only beg you to; I can't force you to do anything"

"I need to go in" she grunted, "I know you'll tell me that exacting revenge is not good for mentality, but I need to do this. How would you feel if Zack's death wasn't avenged?"

"I understand" he nodded, but not smiling, "But please, be careful. If you hurt yourself, you're not going to be able to do anything. I hate seeing you like this"

"I won't do it again" she said, feeling like a child who had done a petty wrongdoing. She looked into his shining blue eyes and smiled weakly, "Cross my heart. It may be broken but it won't lie"

"Good" he said, taking her face into his hands and kissing her tenderly. She didn't bother deepening the kiss, just enjoying the touch of his lips on hers. He pulled back slightly and kissed each of her eyelids and then the tip of her nose before removing his palms from her blushing cheeks.

"Come on" he smiled, stretching and turning the shower back on, "Your hair needs cleaning"

"Thanks" she mumbled, not sure if she was insulted or happy about being so deeply cared for. She placed her head over the bathtub and hummed appreciatively as she felt his shampoo covered fingers thread through her messy hair and caress her scalp.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as she reached the bottom of the steps of AVALANCHE she got an unexpected embrace from Cid, surprising her since she didn't know her boss was capable of such emotions. The most she had seen out of him was his deep upset before and after the funerals of Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. Sure, two of them hadn't been dead at the time but only she, Cloud and a few rogue werewolves knew that. All three of them had been lost to the diseased lycans and the thought of them made her even more depressed. How many people she was around where going to die? It was like she was holding a sign saying '_Kill everyone I know_'.

"I only heard about it this morning" he grunted as he let her go, his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the face. "I've tried calling you since"

"I've not been to the house since the attack" she answered, "And I didn't pick my phone up after throwing it when I called the ambulance"

"You don't need to be here today"

"That's what Cloud said" she grunted, "And I'm sure Barret will say the same thing if he sees me today"

"Three against one" he said, a hint of a sad smirk on his lips, a toothpick sticking out between them. The only light she could see right now was that Cid was being successful at quitting smoking. He had packed up the old habit since he found out that his wife was pregnant with their first child.

"How are Shera and the baby?" she asked, hoping to switch topics.

"Good" he answered, "Not too long now. Did I tell you it's going to be a girl?"

"Oh Cid, that's wonderful" she said, a genuine smile on her lips. "And lucky. No boy wants to be called Cid Jr"

He growled jokingly, "What's wrong with that name? Shera said the same thing as soon as we found out it was a girl"

"Two against one" she chuckled, seeing his brows raise and then furrow. "And I'm sure your daughter will agree as soon as she's older"

"When she asks for a brother, the name is sticking" he grumbled, turning his back to her and heading down to the bottom of the room where all of his computer screens were where once again, one of them showing an old solitaire game, halfway done. "Speaking of my daughter"

He turned to face her fully, one hand placed on the back of his chair and the other straight by his side. He chewed his bottom lip, glanced at her and said a little shyly, "Shera has already chosen a godfather for the little tyke so it's up to me to choose a godmother. I don't know many women aside from my wife, my own mother and you. So I was wondering . . . asking, if you would like to be godmother to my child when she's born?"

Tifa's mouth dropped open, if she were a cartoon it would have fallen to the floor comically. Her eyes leaked but for once in happiness. Unexpected by Cid, he found a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him and sobbing in his ear. Awkwardly, he patted the crying woman on the back and held his other arm to the side, not sure how to comfort her.

"Of course Cid" Tifa wept, "This is the best thing to happen to me in days . . . weeks even! Of course I'll be godmother! I'll be the best godmother in the whole world"

"Nice to know" Cid replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'm being serious" Tifa said, pulling back from her boss and wiping her eyes, "I'll protect her like a little sister. If anyone hurts her, she only has to come to me and I'll sort any bullies out"

"I'm sure you'll be great" Cid smiled, "So, what were you planning to do about Johnny?"

"First, I was planning to scour the CCTV cameras and track all of his movements and find out where he goes most. That way I could find where he's living or find an associate of his that I can interrogate"

Cid nodded, "I'll let you have full reign of my computer for two hours, you should be able to get to the camera files of Sector Five from there. The password is Shera1. I'm in a meeting this morning so I'll want my computer back when it's done"

"Thanks" Tifa answered, sitting in Cids chair and swinging it around so that she was faced with the main computer monitor, surrounded by about ten others. She had been in control only once of this machinery and that was when Cid had gone to the hospital when Shera had a bad fall. She had been terrified during it but she was thankful that she hadn't do anything wrong or accidently blow anything to smithereens. She entered the password and got to work, going through all of the files until she got to one labelled CCTV. Cid left her alone as she clicked on it and searched for her street name. She found it and found that it was running live. It was covered with police tape but not a soul could be seen. Were they inside or were they done with their unnecessary investigation?

Sighing, she found a link that led her to the last week's footage. She rewound until she got to the footage of the night before, watching as Aerith, alive and healthy, skipped happily up the steps and into the house, the light of the living room going on a few moments later. She fast forwarded and grit her teeth as the red haired murderer arrived an hour and a half later and knocked on the door.

"Don't open it" Tifa whispered, knowing that it was useless and the door opened and Johnny forced his way in and shut the door behind him, but not all the way. Ten minutes later, Cloud's car parked at the kerb.

Thankful that the camera was not at an angle that could see inside of the vehicle, she rewound it again and watched from which direction the killer had come from. He had come from the left and Tifa searched the camera files to search the camera footage at the same time and doing this, she eventually found where he had started his journey. He had exited a broken down house that was borderline Slums and began his journey to Tifa's. She should have been terrified that he knew where she lived, but instead she was angry. She also wondered how he found her location.

Over the next two hours, she backtracked all his movements and found that he kept coming and going from that same house and would stay for long periods of time at night, so presumably he was sleeping there too. She took down the address just as Cid walked in.

"Any luck?" he asked as she got from the seat. She showed him the address and he grinned, "Excellent, I'm sure the police would love-"

"I'm not giving this information to the police" Tifa said sternly, "I'm going down there now and nothing is going to stop me. I'll take some weapons from storage and a radio if I need backup"

"You're going _now_?" Cid hissed in alarm.

"This very second" she answered, pulling on her jacket. "It is my job, isn't it?"

"Yes" Cid grunted, "But your friend only died last night, you're not in the right frame of mind to go hunting him down today"

"Trust me" Tifa growled, "I'm in the perfect frame of mind"

"Have you even told her mother?" Cid grunted, "_That _should be your main priority right now. How about you go and inform the poor woman of her daughters passing and give that address to Barret. Johnny will be back behind bars before you get back"

"Aeriths mother?" Tifa grunted, "I can just tell her over the phone"

"Are you even hearing yourself?" Cid snapped, "You can't tell someone _that _over the phone. It needs to be done face to face"

"But Johnny-"

"Will be caught if you give Barret that address"

Tifa sighed and looked at the scrap of paper that held the address of Johnny's whereabouts. Cid was right, she should really let Elmyra – Aeriths mum – know that her daughter was dead and then, together they could start funeral arrangements. But she wanted to take down Johnny personally, with her own two hands. But if she wanted to do both and she went to Elmyra first, Johnny would have the time to commit another crime or make an escape. The police sirens would be a big tip off too but if Tifa went alone before seeing Elmyra, then she could catch him. But what if Johnny wasn't alone and she was up against a lot of other strong men? If that were the problem, then a squad of policemen and women would be better.

She quickly thought _what would Aerith want me to do? _and came up with a conclusion.

"Here" she muttered, handing over the address, "Aerith wouldn't want me being hot-headed or reckless. Tell Barret to send as many as he can, we can't let that bastard escape again"

With a nod, Cid took the address and patted her shoulder, "You've done the right thing" he smiled, "Doing the best for Aerith is better than going out and seeking revenge. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be back behind bars before you know it. Now, go and let the poor woman know of the sad news"

"Do you think those investigators will let me near enough to the house so I could get my car?" Tifa asked, "Or even better, does Barret have the power to let them leave my house alone. It's not a murder investigation if we already know who the murderer is and his whereabouts"

"I'll mention it to Barret when I hand over this address" Cid answered, "I only sent the investigators because I hadn't talked to you at the time. If I had known, I would have called them off earlier. They were sent out early by Barret since it was your house" he then scoffed, "Privileges of being an employee"

Tifa chuckled, "Yeah" she said sarcastically, "Privileges. I better be off, I have to order a taxi from the payphone"

"How about that boyfriend you keep going on about?" Cid grunted, "He dropped you off this morning didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did" Tifa answered, "But he's probably working. Even if he wasn't, I still wouldn't call him. If I did, he'd insist on taking me to Elmyra and holding my hand as I told her the news. I want to do that alone"

"I understand" Cid agreed, "Alright; I'll let you know when we've got Johnny. Good luck"

Tifa nodded, "Sure, I hope the team come out of that building safely. We all know Johnny would kill his own mother if it meant getting away"

Cid shuddered, "I hope so too".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As she said, she had called up a taxi and with money Barret had insisted she take for the fare (also giving her a bone crushing hug with fat tears streaming out of his eyes and calling Johnny every name under the sun), she had arrived home.

The place was empty, just like she had seen on the live CCTV feed over two hours before. There was no police tape strapped around the house now and there didn't seem to be movement from inside. The whole street was eerily silent. Paying the taxi driver and getting out, she gulped and went up the steps of the house. The door was shut but not locked so all she had to do was turn the handle and open. Disinfectant automatically hit her nostrils and she held back a spluttering cough as she entered the hallway. The lights were off but the hallway was bright enough that she could see where she was going. Nervously, she entered the living room, the scene of the crime, and her eyes automatically went to the spot on the carpet where her friend had laid dying. It was clean aside from a few spots of blood on the carpet and as she looked up, there was a dent in the wall where Johnny had dogged her punch and she had hit the wall instead. Looking at the dent, she was surprised that her hand was not feeling any pain. A strike like that should have broken her knuckles but as she looked at the back of her hand, there were no tell-tale signs that she had punched anything hard lately. After a few seconds of searching, she found her phone in two parts near the other side of the room. She picked it up, slipped the back on and hoped it worked. After pushing the on button, she was relieved that it hadn't been damaged when she had thrown it. There were missed calls from both Cid and Barret and a few messages too. She quickly scanned them and pocketed her phone. Frowning, she glanced around the house again, her heavy legs leading her to the kitchen. She pushed the door open and her gaze fell immediately to the kitchen counter. Set out professionally were the ingredients and tools needed for a spaghetti Bolognese, the meal they were supposed to have last night.

With a sob, she swiftly left the building, needed to get out fast. She slammed the front door behind her and lent her back against it, holding her hand to her mouth and pushing back a scream of anguish. She held back her tears and when her legs stopped feeling like lead, she locked the door and headed to her car, parked near Aeriths Beetle. What was she going to do with the car? Sell it? Give it to someone? She certainty wasn't going to keep it and as was certainty _not _going to drive it. She hated the vehicle when the owner was alive and now she hated it more now that the owner was dead.

With a sigh, she got into the car and drove off, heading for the town of Edge. The traffic was light and then almost none existent as she hit the sleepy town and through its winding streets. Aeriths mother lived in a little cottage situated far away from the main town and homes. The road to her cottage passed through fields of flowers and produce from the farmer she shared the area with. The ride up was peaceful and she wound down her window as she passed the flowers and the aroma filled the inside pleasantly. She had to wind it down again as she got to the cottage.

It wasn't big but it did have an upper floor that held two bedrooms, the tiny bathroom being downstairs with the kitchen and the living room.

Tifa got out of her car and took in the sight of the fields of flowers, a large section of some yellow and white ones being planted by Aerith in her younger years. Before she got to the door, she went over to one of the patches of flora and caressed the petals of a bright red rose that was in perfect bloom. As a small sad smile formed on her face, the door of the cottage opened and out stepped a woman in her mid-fifties, her hair steel grey and pulled tight in a bun, her thin brows arched curiously over her wise brown eyes.

"Can I help?" she asked, gazing curiously at the woman outside of her home.

"Elmyra" Tifa said, turning to the woman and stepping closer, "I'm Tifa Lockhart. We've met twice before, I'm-"

"Aeriths house mate" Elmyra ended, her eyes widening as she remembered. "I do recall. Is there a reason you are here alone?"

"Yes" Tifa said sadly as the old woman allowed her inside. Like the outside, the inside of the cottage was made of wood and so was most of the furniture. A green and red rug took up most of the space on the floor and similar coloured throws were on the couch. On the rocking chair in the corner sat a pair of knitting needles and a half created blue jumper. Elmyra lived alone but she would make clothes for the farmer when the winter months were arriving. There was a fireplace set in the wall and half burnt wood inside of it. On the mantelpiece sat four photographs.

One black and white one of Elmyra and her late husband, both young and dressed in their wedding best, Elmyra wearing a high-necked, long flowing white dress and her husband a dark suit and confetti in his dark hair. Next to it was a photo of Aerith when she was about sixteen, wearing a baby blue dress and holding a bunch of flowers. The next one was a picture of a family dog, a little girl of about two curled next to it, fast asleep. In the last photo, the baby girl was a teenager, her blonde hair in ringlets and bright blue eyes wide and sparkling. This photo was probably the last picture of Elmyra's blood daughter, Aeris. Aeris had been thirteen when she contracted cancer and died. Her parents had been devastated and to make matters worse, the husband died three months later, leaving Elmyra heartbroken and alone. It took her ten years to get her life back on track and look around orphanages, hoping to give a child a loving and warm home. She quickly came across a recently orphaned, thirteen year old Aerith who looked like a twin of Aeris, only with auburn hair and green eyes. And to help Elmyra in her choice of adopting Aerith, the teenager was polite, soft spoken and had a great love for flowers, just as Aeris had. Elmyra adopted Aerith two weeks later.

Tifa turned her eyes away from the photographs and looked directly at the woman whose life she was about to shatter. The loss of one daughter had crippled her, what would the news of the death of her second do to her?

"Yes" Tifa began, taking hold of Elmyra's hands and directing her towards the couch and sitting her down, "Yes, there's a terrible, awful reason why I'm here"

"What's happened to Aerith?" Elmyra asked, her voice strong, "That girl, so accident prone"

"Trust me, this was of no fault from Aerith, she was just in the wrong place and the wrong time" she took in a deep breath and looked deeply into Elmyra's soft brown eyes, "Last night, a man broke into our house when Aerith was alone and killed her in cold blood. She was still alive when I got to her and she was still breathing when she got to the hospital. But although the doctors and nurses did all they could to save her life, it wasn't enough. I'm so sorry! She died and I couldn't' help! It should have been me and if I could put myself in between her and the killer, I would!"

"Aerith . . . is dead?" Elmyra whispered, her hands going limp in Tifa's, "My daughter was murdered?"

Unable to open her mouth without letting out a loud cry, she just nodded, letting her tears fall freely as she continued to caress the backs of the woman's wrinkled hands with her thumbs. She stared at the floor and waited for the woman to say something, but all that met her ears were deep gasps and an odd little whine.

"I can't believe it" Elmyra wept, taking back her hands and covering her face with them, "It's happened again! Why do these things always happen to everyone I love? First Aeris then Trey and now Aerith! Oh Gaia"

"I'm really sorry" Tifa repeated, stumped for helpful words, "But if it's any consolation, she died moments after doing what she loved which was hosting a fair for everyone. I think it was one of the best days of her life, until she got home"

"She did always want to make sure everyone was happy before she enjoyed herself" Elmyra whispered, wiping at her still leaking eyes, "She loved spreading joy and kindness. She had no enemies, who would want to kill her?"

"No one" Tifa sobbed, "I think the killer was hoping to get to me instead." She bent the truth a little, not sure if the old woman would be able to understand the whole truth.

"You?" Elmyra asked.

"Yeah, I know. I wish it was me who was stabbed instead"

"No" Elmyra blinked, "Who would want to kill you either?"

"My job" Tifa stated simply, "I'm part of the police force, most crooks want to do me in"

Elmyra nodded in understanding, "And now, I suppose you want me to go to Midgar and help organise a funeral?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything" Tifa said, "You can only do what you think is right, but I bet Aerith would want you to have a say on how she's sent off"

"I'm not sure it I'll have the strength for doing it again but I'll do my best for my daughter. Am I to presume that I'll be staying with you until the funeral is over?"

"If that's not a problem for you?" Tifa nodded, "I could always pay for a hotel if you prefer"

"Don't be silly dear" Elmyra said, tears still pouring for her crinkled eyes. "Just allow me to gather some things and I'll be ready. You go and get the car running and I'll be as quick as I can, alright?"

Tifa nodded, knowing that the woman needed a bit of time alone to get her head around what she had learnt. It was odd, she was expecting the tears naturally but she figured they'd be a lot of shouting and screaming and a lot of denial. She hadn't expected the old dear to come to terms so quickly. As she shut the door, she heard a loud sob come from the woman still sat on the couch and knew she'd be waiting in the car for a while.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She had to wait half an hour for Elmyra to leave the house and get into the car and as Tifa drove, not a word was passed between them. The old woman just looked out of the window glumly and every so often she would sigh. It wasn't until they drove down her street that the silence was broken.

"Well, we're here" Tifa announced as she pulled up to the kerb, "We only have two rooms but if you're not comfortable, I'll stay in Aeriths and you can have mine"

"My daughter is dead! I don't think that being surrounded by her belongings will pain me more than I am already!"

She saw Tifa wince and apologised. "I'm sorry dear, I truly am. You must understand that this is . . . hurting me so much"

"You and me both" Tifa grumbled, "But I understand, I was just trying to help"

"I know, I know and I'm thankful. I think I'll take a nap and when I awake, could you get in touch with man who can conduct the service?"

"I'll call Father Jon when we get inside" Tifa said, "They were rather close and he has yet to know of Aerith's passing. He'll want to help with the funeral. I'll also have to let her boss know what's happened. I'll do all that as you're napping"

"Thank you" Elmyra smiled, opening the car door and dragging her suitcase from the backseats. She left them near the steps and waited for Tifa to carry them up for her – she was an old woman after all -. Tifa did so as she opened the door and shut it behind them.

"I'll show you to the room" Tifa said, picking up the suitcase and going up the steps and to the first floor. She opened the door and entered Aeriths room, the fairy lights were off but were soon turned on when Tifa flicked the switch and dropped the suitcase on top of the bed. She didn't say a word as she left the room, unable to stay for long. Elmyra nodded her thanks and closed the door as Tifa headed back downstairs and out the house, fully intent on finding out how the siege of Johnny had gone, taking out her mobile as she headed to the car.

"Get him?" she asked down the phone the second Cid picked up. She opened the car door and sat inside, waiting for the call to end before she drove off to the flower shop.

"There were . . . complications" Cid muttered.

"Complications?"

"When the boys got to the house, Johnny was nowhere to be found. They searched every crook and cranny. They did find an associate of his outside in the garden. He must have seen the cop cars and tried to leg it out the back but he caught his foot on something and fell. One of the boys saw him get back up and then chased him down. He was caught before he got over the fence"

"So, no Johnny?" she snapped.

"No Johnny" Cid confirmed, "We're interrogating his friend now but so far, no luck"

"Give me five minutes with him" she snarled, "I'll make him talk"

"We're going to give you longer than five minutes" Cid said, "But they'll be no foul play. You won't be allowed to touch him or he could press charges against us. I trust you'll have better luck than us"

"I'll be there within the hour" she growled, "I have something to do first and then I'll be there"

"See you soon" Cid replied and hung up.

She threw her phone over her shoulder and on the backseats. First she was going to break the terrible news to Aerith's work colleagues and then head back to the station. Whoever it was they had caught, she was going to make him squeal like a pig to give her information, even if she wasn't allowed to physically touch him, she had other means to get what she wanted.

_I know Aeris is Aerith's mistranslated name and not some relative; I just wanted to use the name. Also, I took the name Trey for the husband from my other fanfic __Fantasy Twist.__ I can't remember if the man had a name so I just borrowed one of mine. _


	45. Broken Rules

**Lockhart007**

_Not many chapters left now. Honestly, I just want this story over so I'm typing as much as I can. My early New Year's resolution is to get this done by the New Year, so look out for faster updates ^-^_

**Chapter Fourty-Five**

As she pulled up next to the flower shop Aerith had worked at, Tifa couldn't help but feel heartless about what she was about to do. She had no intention of staying and consoling upset employees once she told them the awful news. All she wanted to do was tell them their co-worker was dead and then leave so that she could interrogate the man that the police had managed to apprehend. It was cruel and sickening but she knew she only had limited time to get information out of Johnny's associate.

She left the car, locked it and glanced up at the sign of the little flower shop, below the sign were the windows where you could see some of the flowers the shop held. With a strong mind, she entered the shop and was immediately hit with the sweltering heat – Aerith used to complain about the heat and how much she hated sweating. She noticed right away that the shop was void of any customers so she shut the door behind her and locked it with the bolt attached to the side. The boss heard the noise and stepped onto the shop floor, a half consumed mug of coffee in her hands.

"Tifa?" she asked, head cocked to the side so that her light brown hair cascaded over her shoulder.

"Carol" Tifa acknowledged. "Are you alone or is there somebody else here with you?"

"Erm, alone" Carol answered, looking nervous, "Today's shift was meant to be covered by Aerith and Yazoo but neither of them have turned up, so if you're here looking for Aeri-"

"I'm not" Tifa interrupted, turning her emotions into steel, "I have something to tell you but I think it's best if you sat down before I tell you"

Carol frowned and leant most of her weight on one hip, "I'll stand thanks" she glowered, "And may I ask why you've locked the door?"

"So that nobody can interrupt us" Tifa sighed, not looking at the woman. Her deadpan voice alerted the shop owner that something was not quite right.

"Tifa, is something the matter?" she asked, placing her drink on one of the shelves and placing her hand delicately on her shoulder.

"It's about Aerith" Tifa whispered, her eyes locking on her shoes, "She won't be working today or tomorrow or any other day." She glanced up at Carol and said softly, "She was murdered last night. A man broke into our house and stabbed her; there was nothing anybody could do to help"

The hand on her shoulder was removed as it was used to cover Carol's mouth. Her blue eyes filled up with tears and a strangled sob passed her lips and through her fingers. Her other hand came up to meet her other hand and together, they were pressed over her trembling mouth.

"I'm sorry" Tifa whimpered, holding back her own tears. "I should have called you before you opened the shop"

"You better be lying" Carol gasped, using her hands to wipe back her tears, "I can't believe that Aerith is . . . Aerith is dead"

"I wish I _was_ lying" Tifa muttered, her gaze focused on the crying woman. "But I'm not. I have to go now, sorry that I can't stick around. I'll let you know when the funeral is, I'm sure you'll want to be there"

But Carol didn't answer, she had leaned against a wall and her face was covered by her hands, her body wracked with sobs. Tifa wanted to comfort the woman, to go over and embrace her and cry as well but she had a more important task ahead of her. She muttered another apology and left the shop, once again fighting back the moisture that had built up behind her eyes. With a deep sigh, holding back her emotions, she got back into her car and after a moment of keeping herself calm, she drove off and headed back to the police station.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cloud was sad to see her go. When he had dropped her off at work that morning, she had just kissed him goodbye and thanks on the cheek and left the car, not looking back as she entered the police station. With a heavy unbeating heart, he had drove back home, rolling down his street only to find another car parked in his space. With an arched eyebrow, he recognised the black Rolls Royce as Angeal's, so he parked behind it and after locking his car, marched into his house and met the older vampire in his living room.

"Just because you have a spare key, doesn't give you permission to waltz in anytime you like" he said grumpily, sitting in his chair across from Angeal who was sat on the couch, a TV magazine in his hands.

"You weren't here so I invited myself in" Angeal replied, setting the magazine down and crossing his legs, turning fully to the blond who was rubbing at his face out of sheer exhaustion.

"Why are you here?" Cloud grumbled, glaring at the elder half-heartedly.

"To pass on some news and maybe get some information if you know anything about it" Angeal began, his body completely still as he watched Cloud's face turn from annoyed to confused. Cloud indicated with his hand that Angeal could continue. "Rufus Shinra is not happy with us at the moment. He's close to starting another war"

"Why?" Cloud growled, "How have the vampires pissed off the werewolves?"

"A member of the main pack has disappeared" Angeal answered, "And according to Shinra, the scent of vampire was all over his house. He won't tell us the address so we can't investigate ourselves. I'm sure we could get an answer of the werewolf's disappearance if we knew the scent"

"He thinks one of us has abducted a werewolf?" Cloud grunted.

"Abducted, killed, ran away with, it doesn't matter. Shinra want's answers soon and if he doesn't get them, he's threatened us with war. He's sure that the wolf has been killed and wants the murderer to come forward so he can probably kill him too, a life for a life. Or, like his grandfather during the last war, demand _any_ vampire life to be taken as punishment. So, I want to ask, do you have any information that could help with us catching this supposed werewolf killing vampire?"

"Of course not" Cloud growled, "The last time I came in contact with a werewolf was months ago and that was a guy named Reno and I certainly didn't kill him . . . wish I had of though"

Angeal held his hands out in defence, "I'm not accusing you of this crime" he said, "I'm just asking if you have any information for us to give to Shinra?"

"No" the blond sighed, "And if no one has any information? They begin another war?"

Angeal shrugged, "Possibly, and both sides want to avoid that. A contract that Sephiroth made with Rufus's grandfather ensured the safety of both parties against the other. If a vampire has killed a werewolf, then the number one rule has been broken and Rufus has every right to start a fight. If we don't find the culprit soon, then war it is"

"Not again" Cloud grumbled, "I almost had by head bitten off by two of them last time we fought and Zack's not here to save me again if it comes down to it"

"Like I said, we all want to avoid conflict" Angeal grumbled, "Sephiroth and Shinra are holding a council tonight to try and sort things out. As my closest charge now, you're obliged to come with me"

"I can't" Cloud muttered, "Tifa-"

"Is a human and shouldn't be in the way of your duties as a vampire" Angeal interrupted, "I don't want to be at the council either"

Cloud sighed, "How long will the meeting take?"

"As long as it takes to sort something out" Angeal answered, "Could take minutes or days, who knows?"

"I'll give you tonight but if nothing has been sorted by then, I'm walking" Cloud huffed, "She may be human but I want to be with Tifa. She has just lost her best friend"

"And I sympathise" Angeal said. He scratched his ear and looked a little awkward as he spoke again, "You know, maybe you should begin to wean yourself off of her. The more you become attached to Tifa, the harder it will be for both of you when you do finally split. You can't stay together forever-"

"And we've talked about it" Cloud snapped, "We've agreed we'll deal with it when it comes. Now, if you've said all you came here to say, then please leave"

"I didn't mean to upset you" Angeal sighed as he stood up, "Just stating facts. We're meeting in the Shinra buildings since werewolves are not allowed in Nibelheim Manor. Sephiroth hates leaving the manor"

"Sephiroth in Midgar" Cloud mused as he walked Angeal to the door. "That'll be strange to see. I'll meet you in front of the Shinra building at what time?"

"Seven" Angeal answered as he swung the door open and reached into his pocket for his car keys. "Don't be late"

"I'll try not too" Cloud grumbled, "Now go before I kick you back to your car"

Angeal smiled softly but did not say another word. He strode to his car and waved back to the blond before getting in. Cloud had shut the door before the elder had begun to drive off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where is he!?" Tifa snapped, pushing the man angrily into the chair. "Where is the bastard?"

"I don't know!" the man yelped, unable to defend himself as his hands were cuffed behind him.

"You'll tell me or I'll-"

"Lockhart!" Cid screamed into the microphone, his voice filling the room that only held Tifa, a table, a chair and a man sat terrified on it. "He's not a criminal, you're not allowed to physically harm him or he can press charges against us!"

Tifa growled and lowered the hand that she had balled in a fist. She turned to the mirrored wall that hid a room that held Cid, Barret and a couple of members of the police force that had helped catch the man. "He knows where that murdering bastard is!"

"You're not allowed to harm him" Cid's voice snarled as the man screamed his innocence, "That's an order Lockhart"

Tifa growled again and fisted her hands on her hips and glared at the heavily sweating man in the chair. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't overly attractive either. On the streets, Tifa wouldn't have given him a second glance if she passed him. His hair was a light brown and ended at the nape of his neck and his eyes were brown and wide. He was shorter than her and had a slim frame, almost pitifully skinny and weak. At the moment he was whimpering in fear and cursing his own luck.

"I know you're lying" she snapped, reaching out and forcing him to look at her by grabbing hold of his chin roughly, ""Now, where is Johnny?"

"I'm telling the truth Miss" he whined, "I don't know where he is. Sure, we shared a house but I don't know where he went when he wasn't in the house. I'm not his friend! Hardly associates! He needed a room and I needed money. I live alone in a three bedroom house so we made a deal. I offer him a room, nothing else!"

"I know you're lying" she hissed, her fingers tightening around his chin, "I've seen days of CCTV footage today and I've seen on them that you two hang around together like best buddies. I'm amazed that he hasn't been caught yet, as wanted as he is. Wondering around in public in broad daylight, he's either got melon sized balls or is insanely stupid"

"I show him around" the man cringed, "He's new to Midgar so I was showing him around. I didn't know he was a fugitive, honest. I was being a good citizen, a respectable man. If I knew he was wanted, I would have called the police right away"

"Johnny's not dumb enough to ask around places for spare rooms in case he was recognised and caught" Tifa snarled, "He'd only go to places he knew were safe and lo and behold, he's living with you. How do you explain that if you're not buddies? Answer me that"

The man mumbled shaky words under his breath but shouted them when Tifa shook his face by his chin. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"You don't know how to answer, huh?" Tifa whispered, letting go of the man's chin and holding her hands behind her back. "What's your name?"

"Jake" the man gasped, "Jake Han- I mean-"

"Jake Hancock?" Tifa growled, leaning down so she was face to face with the man, "So you're related to Johnny hhmm?"

"N-no" Jake stuttered, trying to stand up but she pushed him back down with her foot, her heel digging slightly into his crotch. From the angle she was at, the men inside the adjacent room wouldn't be able to see if she applied any pressure. To test this out, she pressed her heel down a little more firmly, making Jake wince in pain.

"A relative?" Tifa continued.

"Cousin" Jake finally admitted, his cheeks flushed pink. "Our fathers were brothers"

"Now we're getting somewhere" Tifa smirked. "So, do you know where else your cousin could be hiding?"

"No!" More pressure to his groin. "Y-yes"

"Please do tell"

"I can't" Jake yelped, "Blood and water, y'know?"

"Tell me now" Tifa whispered threateningly, "Or I'll force my heel even further"

"I can't" Jake pleaded, "If I tell you, Johnny will have me killed!"

"We can assure your safety" Tifa stated, "But only if you're willing to help us. We can even make it look like you're not involved. We're much stronger than your cousin"

"He knows people" Jake continued, "If he ever found out I gave you information, I'll be taken out. Sleeping with the fishes"

"You make it sound like the mafia" Tifa chuckled.

"Not far off" Jake sighed, eyeing the nearing heel nervously. "But that's if I knew where he goes which I don't"

"I think we've already established that you do know" Tifa smirked, "Don't play dumb and don't think we're dumb. I was the one who put Johnny behind bars last time; I'm aching to do it again"

"_You're _Tifa Lockhart?" Jake gasped, "He talks none stop about you, but nothing ever good. He was bragging one day that he tied you up in a burning building"

"But obviously he didn't succeed" Tifa said stiffly, "Your cousin's not the only one with friends in high places. Now, we're getting off topic . . . let's see how much further I can go until you're willing to tell me everything"

With a grim smirk, she swiftly ploughed her heel into the poor guy's crotch, twisting and turning it until tears streamed from Jakes eyes and blood from his lips that he had violently bitten to help supress a cry of pain. They both heard a ripping noise as the thin and long heel scratched its way through his jeans and began scraping away at his tanned skin.

"Alright!" Jake squealed as the heel drew blood. "I only know one place he could go but please have mercy and take away your foot"

"Tell me first then I'll think about it" Tifa snapped.

"Fine" Jake winced, "There's a house in the Slums that is opposite a graveyard. It's the only house there and it belongs to my older brother. I think he was there when the police brought me here! If he's not there then there's nothing else I can help you with because that's all I know!"

"The name of the graveyard?" Tifa pressed, "There's at least ten in the Slums"

"Another thing I don't know. I just know that the little church next to it has a large stone stature of a weeping angel in front of it"

"That sounds like Nero Parish Church" Barret's voice came from the speakers, "It's on Weiss Road in Sector Four Slums. It's the only church around here that has a statue like that"

"Nero Parish?" Tifa whispered, removing her foot from Jake's body. He let out a sigh of relief and looked helplessly at the mirror.

"Can I please go? I've told you everything I know"

"Not yet" Cid snapped, "We need to check the house to make sure it's not a trap and that you're being honest. We can't have you leading us into danger or telling anyone what's happened here"

Jake mumbled something but remained silent. He sunk back further into the chair he was sat on and gentle tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Cid" Tifa said, not turning to the mirror but looking at the opposite wall, "I'm going there now so get some weapons and a car ready for me. I'm going in alone."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a black, unmarked car, Tifa made her way to Sector Four. Before leaving, Cid had kitted her up with an assortment of guns, knives and even a Taser. She hadn't needed them all and stuck to a pistol, a knife in her boot and the Taser attached to her belt. On her shoulder was a radio that linked her to Cid immediately. Her boss and Barret had wanted to send a SWAT team instead, but she had insisted on taking the mission alone. She had had this mission signed to her for months, before she had even met Cloud and now she was going to fulfil it alone. She didn't want anyone else getting involved. Not only was it her job but this was also her revenge. To avenge Aerith and to pay Johnny back for all of the physical pain he had caused her as well as the mental. She also owned it to all of the people he had killed since his escape.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled out a map and glanced quickly to make sure she was going the right way to finding the church Jake had mentioned. One quick look told her that she was on route.

It was close to four o'clock and before she had gotten in the car she had called up Father Jon, telling him the sad news of Aeriths passing and, ever helpful, he had told her he was heading straight to her house, wanting to help with funeral arrangements. She told him that she wouldn't be there when he called but Elmyra would be. He agreed to meet Aeriths mother so that the three of them could start planning together. Next she had called the house and Elmyra was notified of Father Jon's visit. The old woman's hollow voice told Tifa that she had been crying since being left alone in her daughter's bedroom and probably hadn't slept at all. She was sympathetic but couldn't talk for long. She had hung up on Elmyra when she also agreed to meeting Father Jon.

As she crossed the border of Sector Four she had the thought '_This was simple, I really shoulder have done this as soon as possible. I'm a shit Agent. Once I've done this I'm asking Cid to transfer me back to the normal police_'.

She followed the signs leading to the Slums and after a scary moment of having a homeless guy fling himself at her car and demand money, she eventually hit it. It wasn't as bad as the Sector Five Slums but there were still homeless people littering the streets and prostitutes working in alleys and on corners. She had to stop herself from getting out of the car when she saw an officer of the law walk up to a young prostitute – no older than sixteen – and slip a twenty Gil note into her tight shorts and drag her into an abandoned building. But she had to remind herself that she was already on a mission and that Sector Four was not her area to police. Like werewolves and vampires, the eight sectors of Midgar stuck to themselves and rarely meddled in each other's business.

She followed signs that led her to Weiss Road and at last, she drove past a graveyard and when she parked in front of it and got out, she saw that there was indeed a large stone statue of a weeping angel overlooking all of the headstones. Getting back in the car, she continued down the long road until she got to the only house that was on the street. It was small and the red bricks were cracked and weeds were covering it like the thorns around Rapunzel's Tower.

She pulled up further down the road and pulled out her pistol, attaching the silencer and placing it into the holster that was strapped around her slim waist. She checked that the knife in her boot was still there and made sure that the Taser had a dart loaded. As a last check, she clicked on the radio on her shoulder and said into it, "I'm not for from the house. If you can hear me then tell me"

"Loud and clear" Cid said, "Unfortunately, that radio only works when your finger is down on the button. We really need more advanced technology here but Reeve is working on it"

"Excellent" she mumbled, "I'll let you know if I need any back up or when I've captured him. He's not escaping this time"

"Good luck, Tifa. You're going to become a Godmother after all. Make sure you come out safe"

"I'm not going to let my God daughter down" Tifa smiled, "And she's not even been born yet"

"I'll tell Shera to speed up the pregnancy" Cid joked. "Now go"

"On it"

Hand ready at her side in case she needed to quickly get her gun out, she silently made her way to the lone house. She couldn't smell it in the car, but the streets were filthy and smelt of rotten food and faeces. Tha path was covered in fallen brown leaves, a sign that autumn was on its way. She avoided the fallen leaves, making sure that they didn't crunch underneath her feet.

She reached the house and pressed her back against the wall, next to the front door. She heard nothing moving inside but the occupants could be asleep for all she knew. Slowly, she reached out and gently touched the door handle, carefully pushing it down, hoping that it wasn't locked.

Thankfully it wasn't so she timidly pushed it all the way down and gently pushed the door open. It creaked and she quickly drew her gun and pointed it inside the house, jumped into the hallway and checked. Nothing.

Holding it by her head so that the barrel of the weapon was pointed to the roof, she pushed the door shut by using her hip – she didn't want anyone inside sneaking past her and out of the door. Down the dark hallway, there was a noise of a man laughing and that was when she heard the sound of a TV, so straight ahead must be the living room.

"Hey Johnny boy" a deep voice called, "What you doing sneaking around? I head the door open so you can't get away from me. Come on in here, this show is hilarious"

The inhabitant wasn't the man Tifa was after but what the guy had said proved that Jake's words were true, that Johnny also occupied this house from time to time. Carefully, she continued down the hallway, towards the living room. When she entered, she was faced with the back of a battered up armchair and a small black and white television set on the large window cill. The show was an old comedy and as Tifa watched, a custard or cream pie was thrown into a clowns face. The man sat on the armchair let out a whooping laugh and turned humour filled eyes behind his shoulder but who he saw was not what he was expecting.

"Shit" the man growled, jumping to his feet, "Who are you?"

"None of your business" Tifa said, pointing the gun at the man's broad chest. "Why don't you mute that show so we can talk?"

"I have nothing that you can steal" the man said, grabbing the remote and turning the show on standby, the screen going black. He dropped the remote to the floor where it settled next to his bare, dirty feet. He raised his arms over his head and continued talking. "The most expensive thing I own is that TV but as you can see it's old"

"I'm not here to steal anything" Tifa said calmly as she glanced around the room. It was a mess, rubbish littered the floor and the nicotine stained wallpaper was peeling. "I'm here for Johnny"

"My cousin?" the man asked, "Hey are you some crazy ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Hardly" she smirked.

"Yeah" he said, his brow sweating, "A hot chick like you wouldn't hang around a mutt like him"

"Thanks for the compliment" Tifa said, rolling her eyes. "Cousin you say? What's your name?"

"Alan Hancock" the man answered, "My dad and Johnny's dad are brothers. If you're not some crazy ex, then who are you?"

So Alan was Jake's brother. They did look somewhat alike with the same brown hair and eyes but Alan was considerably less attractive than his younger sibling. He was as broad as he was tall and Alan was at least five foot nine. To keep Jake's involvement a secret, she didn't mention him. She kept her gun pointed at the older Hancock brother and asked, "Anyone else in the house?"

"Just me" Alan replied, "And sometimes my cousin, my brother drops by from time to time too"

"Must be nice" she said, keeping the man talking for something to do until Johnny came back, Alan was obviously expecting him to visit. "Having family around"

"I guess" Alan said, confused. "But seriously lady, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Johnny's" she answered. "I have a favour I need to return"

"And the gun?"

"Part of the deal"

Alan's eyes widened a smidge but he didn't question any further. Instead he lowered one of his arms and scratched his head. He shuffled from one foot to the other and the awkward silence enveloped them both. As the clock on the wall ticked by, she could see him becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Erm" he began after a few minutes silence, "You'll have to . . . eh . . . excuse the mess. I don't normally have visitors, especially not females"

"Don't worry, I wasn't looking at the décor" she replied, "But if you do want some feminine advice, then I would consider a drastic makeover. The colour scheme is awful and some flowers would brighten up the place"

"Erm, thanks?"

"Oi Al, I've got us some cash so we can order in tonight. Call Jakey over and we can have a laugh"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Tifa sharply turned her head to the hallway where Johnny's voice was coming from. Noticing that her attention was diverted, Alan screamed, "Run Johnny, there's a crazy chick with a gun in here!"

"What?" Johnny snapped, running into the room. His eyes widened when he saw Tifa with the gun and grunted "Shit" before running out of the room.

Tifa moved to run after him but Alan jumped at her, grabbing her gunarm and trying to disarm her. With a crazed scream, she reached for the Taser gun and fired the loaded dart at him. The large man yelped and automatically let go of her arm, falling to the floor in a convulsing heap. No time to spare, she snapped the cord of the Taser and attached it back to her belt as she ran after Johnny. As she left the house, she saw him jump over the stone wall of the graveyard. In hot pursuit, she followed, running over the empty road and jumping gracefully over the wall and across the graveyard.

She chased him over headstones and around trees, not shouting anything at him so that she could save her breath and energy for the chase. Adrenalin pumped through her veins and took over her body, the gun back in its holster so that she could pump her arms faster to get to him. She followed him to the back of the church and saw as he ran over to an open tool shed and quickly grab a crowbar. He turned to face her and she sped towards him, taking her gun out and pointing it at his face.

"C'mon!" he roared, raising the crowbar high over his head and running over to meet her. As they met, she fired the gun and was aghast to see that she had missed his head by inches, the bullet firing off into the distance. She had no time to dodge the crowbar as it struck her squarely in the stomach.

She fell to the floor, the gun flying from her grasp. Before she could get up, Johnny clad in a white shirt and faded black jeans straddled her hips and pressed the bar against her throat. He smiled a yellow toothed grin down at her and pressed the bar further, making her gasp audibly in pain. She tried to buck him off and she flailed her legs but nothing could shift him from off of her.

"Perfect place to finally kill you" he laughed, his wild eyes filled with malice. "I knew I would eventually kill you and here we are. For once, you found me! Took your fucking time. What was it that made you speed up your search? Was it the moment when I plunged the knife into your pretty little friend last night? Oh yes, she was squirming beneath me too but that wasn't as hot or exciting as it is now. In another life, I bet I would rather fuck you than kill you but alas, we're in this world"

His slimy hand trailed down her leg and finally down to her boot that held the knife. He ripped her footwear off and grabbed the sharp weapon that had fallen out.

"Damn Agents" Johnny muttered as he glanced at the knife, "Always carrying around such dangerous things. Someone could get hurt"

With a crazy smile, he used the knife to slit her shirt open and the front of her bra. She growled viciously as his eyes hungrily took in her round breasts. She felt sickened when she could feel his excitement against her stomach.

"Such a shame that these are going to be gone from the world" Johnny mused, trailing the knife tip around the skin of her chest. "Your body is so small but your tits are a great sight, hard to believe they're real"

And then Johnny made a vital mistake, forgetting that he was using his hands to restrain her, he lifted both his hands off the crowbar across her throat and reached out to take one breast into each hand. Not delaying for a second, she used her arms to throw him off. He fell beside her with a grunt and she quickly picked up the crowbar and got to her feet.

"Never touch me again" she snapped, cracking the metal weapon across the man's back. He let out a howl as he fell to his stomach. With a cough where blood splattered out of his mouth, he turned to her with a grin.

"Going to kill me, Tifa?" he smirked.

"Don't call me that either" she snarled, bringing the crowbar down on his arm where she heard a loud snap as she broke the bone. He let out a cry of pain and glared up at her, still kneeling on the floor.

"If I die now, I die looking at a cracking rack"

"Shut up" Tifa shouted, raising the crowbar, ready to strike again. "You've done nothing but fuck my life up since you've escaped prison. And now, I'm getting revenge"

"Beating up a man half naked in the middle of a graveyard" he smirked, "Have you no shame?"

"I said shut up" she growled, breaking is other arm.

"Make me" he hissed.

With a final blow, she swung hard and slammed the crowbar against his head, blood spurting from his mouth and a gash in his head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the floor like a sack of horse shit. He didn't move but she could see his chest moving up and down so he was still alive. Gasping, she pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "That was for Aerith."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I said I'm fine" Tifa said as a doctor said he wanted to take an x-ray of her abdomen. "Really"

"I'll like to be sure" the young doctor said. "I'll call a nurse through"

He left her sitting on the hospital bed, closing the curtains to give her privacy. With a sigh, she pressed the back of her head into the pillow, closed her eyes and smiled.

Johnny was finally back behind bars. He was currently in the jail infirmary under strict watch but now he was back where he belonged.

In the graveyard, after she had knocked him out, she had called Cid and asked him to bring her an ambulance, at least three police officers in case Johnny woke up and a clean shirt. Her demands were met and an unconscious Johnny was loaded into the ambulance but instead of going to the hospital, he went straight to the prison. A young police officer had shyly given her a loose white shirt to wear and although she had no bra, she was happy to slip it on to keep her modesty. Although she hadn't received much damage to her body, the police insisted that she get checked up at the hospital and had escorted her there personally. And that was where she was now. As she ran the last hour back through her head, a nurse came in and tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and grinned widely.

"Yuffie!" she smiled.

The young trainee nurse gave her a nod and said, "Can't keep out of trouble, can you?"

"I only do this so I can see you, Yuffie" Tifa joked.

Yuffie smiled softly at the words and said, "So, Doc said you need an x-ray for your ribs? How did that happen?"

"Fell down the stairs" Tifa lied, not wanted the teenager to know what had really happened. "But honestly, I don't need an x-ray. I'm fine"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Right. I'll take that advice the moment you become a senior nurse"

Tifa chuckled and looked at her friend more closely. She wasn't her usual perky self. Sure she was laughing and joking but it seemed forced. With a frown, she placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "You seem down, what's wrong?"

Yuffie blinked, confused and then a shy smile graced her lips, "Oh, nothing"

"You know you can tell me, Yuff" Tifa smiled, "We're friends, right?"

Yuffie paused for a moment and then sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and began explaining. "Typical man trouble" she sighed, "I told a guy I used to love that I never wanted to see him again. I thought I was doing the right think since he was a jerk but why do I feel so empty inside?"

"Maybe you still love him?" Tifa suggested.

Yuffie scoffed, "Maybe I do. But what he did . . . I shouldn't still love him. When I think of him and what I said, I feel sick and depressed. But I can't take back what I've said"

"I wouldn't say that" Tifa said, "If he loves you like you love him, he'll listen. All couples have their arguments; this one is yours and his"

"I'm not sure if he loves me" Yuffie muttered, "His heart belongs to another woman"

"Ouch" Tifa sympathised, wrapping her arms around the other's shoulders, "Nothing wrong with healthy competition"

Yuffie chuckled, "The _competition _is dead. How can I compete with a dead girl?"

Tifa winced at the blunt words, a tear in her heart widening further. But she held the younger closer to her and said, "But this guy will need someone by his side and why not you? Eventually he'll heal and see how much he does care about you. You just need to be patient and help him through this. Eventually he'll open his eyes and heart to you"

"You think?"

"Yeah. I say after work, you go and find him and talk things through. People talk shit when they're arguing; especially if they're arguing with someone they love"

Yuffie nodded and said, "I'll think about it, thank you, you've been a real help"

"Glad to be of service"

"Now, let's wheel you in and look at those ribs. We can't be too sure now, can we?"

Tifa groaned and dropped her arms, falling back into the sheets and pillow. "I was hoping our talking was going to make you forget that"

Yuffie laughed, "Then tough shit, my memory is like an elephant. Come on Danger Girl, the sooner we get you checked out, the sooner you're out of here."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'_Nothing broken, as expected_' Tifa grumbled in her head as she opened the door of her house half an hour later. The hallway was dark but there was a light coming from the living room as well as the sound of people walking, so Father Jon must still be here.

Before she entered the room to meet him and Elmyra, she quickly ran up to her room, replaced her bra and put on a shirt that wasn't too baggy on her. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and checked her face in the mirror, just in case there was dirt or a scratch on her skin. Thankfully, the only part of her body damaged in the fight with Johnny was her stomach, and at most it would just bruise badly. As she was about to leave her room, her mobile went off. With a smile, she clicked the accept button and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello" she said in a sing song voice.

"Hey, Tifa" came Cloud's voice, a little glum. "You got a second to talk to me?"

"I always do for you" she smiled, "I was going to call you later on with the good news"

"Good news?"

"Yup" she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Johnny is back behind bars"

"He is?" Cloud replied, perking up, "You caught him?"

With a giggle she told him everything, how she had threatened one brother and Tasered the other before giving chase. She slowed down with the story when it got to her violently beating the murdered up with his own crowbar. "-and now he's recovering in the police infirmary"

"Recovering?" Cloud hummed, "You had a chance to finally finish him off and you didn't"

"I . . . I did think about it" she admitted, "I pointed the gun at his head for about ten minutes when he was unconscious before I called Cid. It would have been easy to say I killed him out of self-defence and as an Agent, I'd be pardoned in doing so but . . . I couldn't do it. I could have shot him in the head, stabbed him in the heart of just simply beaten him to death but I didn't. Does that make me stupid?"

"No babe" Cloud cooed, "It makes you stronger. Anyone lower would have killed him but you rose above that and sent him back to jail. I'm proud of you. I know I would have killed him but I'm a very vengeful person. You did the right thing"

"I'm glad someone thinks so" she sighed, "What if he escapes again?"

"He won't" Cloud said, "They'll be keeping extra watch on him now. And if he does, I'll be sure to find him for you"

She smiled, "Thank you. I better go, Aeriths mum and Father Jon are down stairs planning out the funeral, I should make an appearance. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully" he smiled, "By the way, if you see a tall man with long silver hair walking around Midgar during the next few days, don't worry, it's only Sephiroth"

"Huh? Sephiroth is here?"

"Yeah, the werewolves believe a vampire has killed one of them so we're holding a meeting to try and sort everything out and guess who's unwillingly going?"

"You be careful" she growled, "I don't want you getting into any trouble. Genesis-"

"Will be there, I know"

"No" she said, biting her lip, "Listen, there's something I need to tell you but maybe it's better if I did face to face"

"Not over the phone?"

She shook her head, forgetting that he couldn't see her. He took her silence as an answer and said slowly, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, you will. Love you"

"I love you too, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

He hung up before she could take the phone away from her ear. She sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. She had made up her mind; she was going to tell Cloud that Genesis had threatened her and see what they could do next. But she knew the only thing they really could do to get Genesis of their backs was for them to split up, of for her to die. She was determined not to do both, so as she walked down the stairs, she tried to think of something else that both kept her and Cloud together, got Genesis away from them and most importantly, kept her alive. She only thought of one thing but having Cloud agree to it was the problem.

She entered the living room and saw that Elmyra and Father Jon were sat next to each other on the sofa, their eyes showing tell-tale signs of moisture spillage. There was a teapot on the coffee table and sat Tifa sat down next to it, Elmyra turned to her and gave her a shaky smile.

"Have you gotten everything sorted?" she asked.

"Yes" Tifa answered as she checked the teapot and saw that it was empty. "Fresh tea?"

"That would be lovely" Elmyra said, "Jon and I have already had so much but if you're staying longer, another round of tea won't do us any harm"

"Yes, I'll be staying a little longer" Father Jon nodded, dressed in a green jumper and brown trousers, "We still have to plan out what music and hymns we'll be playing"

"Aerith loved classical music" Tifa interjected as she picked up the teapot, "I'm sure we'll find one or two that she would have liked"

"I've already thought of a few" Elmyra admitted, picking up a scrap of paper that was on the table. "We don't need to think up any more" she passed the paper to Father Jon, bypassing Tifa completely. "And there's also a few hymns written down there too"

"Ah, a few of my own personal favourites" he smiled as Tifa left the room. "But I'll also make a few suggestions"

Neither of them noticed Tifa leave and she knew before she even started that they wouldn't listen to a word she would say. They both seemed adamant that they were going to plan the funeral without her. As she boiled the water, she grabbed a slice of paper and a pen and began writing down her own thoughts. If they weren't going to listen to her they could at least read what she had written. She was one of the closest people to Aerith before she died so she could at least have a say in how she was sent off. She finished listing the names of the guests as the water boiled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It's not full moon tonight, is it?"

Angeal chuckled as he straightened his tie and looked at his appearance in the mirror. He turned to Cloud who quickly glanced at the number floor they were currently passing. They were on a lift in the Shinra building as the wolves had requested that they meet on the top floor.

"No" he replied, "But it's not too far away so they'll be pretty agitated. Just let Sephiroth do the talking and hopefully this meeting will remain as civil as we can make it"

"They're accusing us of murder" Cloud grunted, "I don't think they're going to be civil about anything"

Angeal sighed, "For the last time, they're not accusing _us_ of the murder; they just want our help in finding out how did it. If what they say is true, then we have a duty to capture the culprit and hand him over to the werewolves or execute them ourselves. You were there when those rules were established"

Cloud sighed out of irritation, "Doesn't mean I like it. I just want this meeting over and done with"

Angeal nodded in agreement as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. They both stepped out onto the floor and Cloud followed the elder vampire down the hallway and through two doors. Within moments they were stood outside a door that ready 'Employee's only' and Angeal whispered, "Remember, let Sephiroth do the talking" and they entered.

The room was large and filled with men and women sat around a large rectangle wooden table. At the far end of the room sat Sephiroth who was wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and green tie. His long silver hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and draped down the length of his back. On his right sat Genesis and on the auburn-haired other side sat the blonde haired Scarlet, sat as close to Genesis as she could. As Angeal took his place on Sephiroths other side and Cloud next to Angeal, he noticed that stood beside the wall were two other vampires – Vincent Valentine and a man Cloud vaguely recognised. The man grinned, showing long pointed fangs. Cloud nodded in acknowledgment to the two men and sat down.

On the other side of the table sat the werewolves in their human forms. In the middle, facing down Sephiroth directly was Rufus Shinra, dressed in a pure white suit, the complete opposite of the vampire leader. Sat around him in no particular order were the other members of his pack. Cloud recognised Reno right away, his vibrant red hair a dead giveaway. Their eyes met and Reno looked away almost immediately. There was also a dark skinned bald man and a blonde woman with puffed up red eyes. She growled viciously once the last vampire was seated and the bald headed man placed a hand on her shoulder gently and whispered something in her ear. Next to Shinra sat Tseng, his elegant face a mask of neutral emotion, his eyes shut and his hands gently on his folded legs. Five of them in total but the vampires knew there would be more roaming the building in case things got ugly.

"Are we to expect any more?" Sephiroth asked smoothly, running a hand along the hair that covered his scalp.

Rufus frowned and said just as classy, "No, we don't require more to face bloodsuckers like yourselves. Five of us and seven of you, I would dare say we are outnumbered"

"True, but we have agreed to meet in your territory so I believe that makes us even" Sephiroth replied coolly, almost like he was bored. "Now, if you would like to tell us what you are accusing us of?"

Shinra and the other wolves growled, except for Tseng who remained silent and with his eyes shut. "You are here" Rufus hissed, "Because a member of my pack was brutally killed by one of you brutes and I want justice"

"What evidence do you have that a vampire is responsible for a were's disappearance?" Sephiroth said.

"The stench of vampire was all over his house" Tseng replied softly, eyes still shut, "The blood on the caret was a mixture of vampire and werewolf. We have yet to find a body but we did acquire an arm that we found in the forest not far from his home"

"Then he's wounded, not dead" Genesis smirked, Scarlet nodded furiously beside him, "We're not looking for a dead werewolf or a murderer vampire, we're looking for a man with one arm!"

"That's right!" Scarlet added enthusiastically.

"If he were alive then he would have come back to us" the blonde haired woman shrieked, fresh tears in her eyes. "What did Loz ever do to you? He would never hurt a hair on anyone's head, not even a vampire"

Genesis scoffed, "As if that buffoon would be able to get close enough to touch a hair on any of our heads"

"Genesis" Sephiroth growled angrily in warning as some of the werewolves got out of their seats.

"How dare you!" the woman cried, "Loz was worth ten of any of you!"

Sephiroth quickly held up a hand to silence a nasty remark Genesis was about to say, and said smoothly, "I can only apologise for what my associate has said. We mean no disrespect; we have all come here tonight to sort things out between each other. Neither side wants to see the rules broken, myself included as I drew up those rules myself along with your grandfather, President Shinra"

Rufus nodded and turned to the sobbing woman, "Elena, please calm yourself. Show dignity"

Elena blew her nose on a handkerchief and nodded, wiping at her brown eyes on the backs on her hands. Rufus smiled warmly at her and then grimaced as he turned back to the vampires. "OK then, let's get this meeting on a roll. I demand in three days the culprit to be put forward and executed. If my demand is not met then I'm afraid that it means war"

"Is war truly the only outcome?" Sephiroth asked calmly, "I'm sure we can-"

"Three days for the culprit to come forward or we are at war" Rufus hissed, "The number one rule has been broken and we only ask a simple deed to be done. You, Sephiroth, know more than anyone sat here that we have the right to demand anything of you. We could demand money or land but instead we ask only for justice to be served"

"And if we cannot find the culprit in time?" Sephiroth asked.

Rufus smirked at these words, "Then the second life of another vampire will quieten us down. A life for a life, wouldn't you say?"

Genesis growled and Angeal grunted something rude under his breath. Scarlet looked worryingly at the auburn haired man next to her and Cloud glared angrily at the wooden table top. They all knew that if any life had to be taken, then the life of any plain vampire in the world would not do. The werewolves would demand a powerful vampire to be exterminated since the murdered werewolf in question was a member of Rufus's personal pack. Any vampire sitting at the table could be facing death within the next few days if the murderer was not found.

Sephiroth remained calm as he looked peacefully at Rufus, jade eyes boring into sapphire ones. Knowing there would be no compromise, he got to his feet, forcing the other seated vampires to do so, and said in a soft voice, "We agree to your terms, Rufus Shinra."

_Sorry if any of this seems rushed and you may be thinking 'there's only a few chapters left, why is she adding a big new plot line?' (if you weren't thinking that, you are now lol). Well, that gets cleared up in the fast approaching last chapter._

_Keza xXx_


	46. The beginning of the

**Lockhart007**

_So yeah, I've written chapters in Clouds, Zacks and Aeriths point of view but so far, not Tifa. This is the penultimate chapter folks and I've got a little teeny weeny bit of a surprise ending - read the author note at the end of this chapter. _

**Chapter Fourty-Six**

There's a frown on my face as I pull up the black tights up one of my legs and then the other. I pull my already straightened hair up into a ponytail so that it's not in the way of putting my dress on. It's a simple black dress that is high necked and ends at my knees. As soon as my clothing is on and zipped up at the side, I release my hair from its hold and it falls gently around my shoulders. I had it cut last night so it now is just below shoulder length, no longer half way down my back. As I put my shoes on, I hear a knock on the front door. I hear Elmyra go for it and moments later as I leave my room, I hear Cloud's voice. Before Elmyra can call up to me I shout back that I'm on my way down.

I spot them both as I'm nearing the bottom step, Elmyra wearing a long black dress with a lot of lace and a big hat that covers half of her face and Cloud wearing a black suit and tie and a dark shirt. In the pocket of the suit there is a small artificial pink flower, something Elmyra thought would be a nice touch since Aerith loved flowers and pink was her favourite colour too. Elmyra has hers pinned in her hat and I will have one in my hair, I just need to go and get it. As I reach the bottom of the steps, Cloud gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek and Elmyra gives me a soft hug.

"Chin up" Elmyra smiles, both to herself and me.

"I just want this over with" I sighed, running a hand over my eyes and blocking out the light. Arms surround me as Cloud drags me into a firm but gentle hug and Elmyra pats my shoulders reassuringly. I calmly push them away and head towards the kitchen and sat on the table is a blue box containing my pink flower. Along with the invitations, a flower was sent with them so hopefully, everyone has remembered to wear theirs. With a sad sigh, I take the silk flower out of its box and with the clip attached to the back; I attach it to the right hand side of my hair. I didn't realise how much my hands were shaking until I drop the flower and it clatters to the floor.

Swearing under my breath I begin to bend down to pick it up, but a pale hand beats me to it and I look up to see Cloud, flower in hand, a sad smile on his face.

"Here" he said softly as he runs his fingers through my hair before clipping the fake pink flora to it. "There you go"

"Thanks" I muttered, not looking at him.

He sighs and places his hand under my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes, "C'mon, she wouldn't want you moping around. I know it won't be easy to have any shred of happiness today but please, for Aerith, don't turn into some sort of hermit like I did"

I remember that hermit stage of his, it was awful for me to bear with and I was only able to contact him through texts and phone calls, and only if he felt up to it. He's right of course, my best friend would be angry at me if she could see how reserved I was being. I know he's seeing his past self when he's looking into my eyes and I don't want to cause him any more pain like I did last night. Last night, I was planning to tell him all about Genesis but he looked so upset and preoccupied with something else on his mind that I couldn't tell him. So instead I told him how nervous I was about the funeral the next day and all though I was telling the truth, he knew somehow that wasn't what I originally wanted to say.

But tonight, I'm going to tell him and tonight I'm going to ask him to do something that will change my life forever. Now that I have nothing really to live for other than him, I've decided that I want to be with him forever and if that means losing one life to begin another, I'm willing to do it. But, would he do it I wonder?

"I'm sorry" I whisper as I place my hand on his cold cheek, "And you're right. Today is a celebration of her life and we should be thankful that we were included in it"

"That's the spirit" he smiles, bending and closing the couple of inches between us to kiss me briefly on the lips. We part and I blush as I notice Elmyra over Clouds shoulder, watching us with a weepy smile on her face.

"Young love" she sniffs, "I remember it well. Now listen to me young man, Tifa may not be my child but I'm telling you as you're elder that you must treat her well and I'd hate for her to be upset, you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Cloud nodded and I know he's getting a little sick that he's been told this so many times.

Elmyra smiles one last time and goes back into the hallway, waiting for the limo that will take us to the Church that is holding Aeriths funeral. Cloud turned back to me and said softly, "I'm not leaving your side; my shoulder is water proof if you need it"

"Nice to be informed" I reply, glad that I can keep some of my humour at a time like this.

"So the service, are there going to be a lot of people attending?" he asked.

"Not really" I answered, "There's us and a few of her work colleagues and some other church goers. She may not have known a lot of people but she was well loved by those few she did know"

"She was a very likable woman" Cloud agreed.

I nod just as there is a knocking at the door. I untangle my way out of Cloud's hold and he follows me as I entered the hallway and Elmyra opens the door and stood there is a man in a dark suit, hat in his gloved hands.

"Mrs Gainsborough?" he asked Elmyra solemnly.

"That is me" Elmyra said softly, grabbing her bag from the table. "Is it that time already?"

The man nods and I gulp as he steps aside for us to leave the house. I grab hold of Cloud's hand and whisper, "Don't leave me" as we stroll down the hallway and nod to the undertaker. I pause for a moment to lock the house door and when I turn around, I'm met with a shocking, yet heart-warming sight. The street is surrounded, people stood around in their Sunday best and as I watch, they all bow their heads respectably. I tear up at the sight but I'm unable to say a word as my throat has seized close. All of these people have come to pay their last respects to Aerith.

By the side of the road are the cars of other attendees of the funeral, parked behind a black limo Elmyra was climbing into. In front of the limo there is a glass backed Hearse that shows a pure white coffin surrounded in flowers and six wreaths that spell out Aeriths name. I turn away from the sight and get into the limo, sitting between an already sobbing Elmyra and a stone faced blond vampire. I take one of Elmyra's hands into mine and she squeezes it gently and then let's go.

After a few moments, the undertaker slowly walks down the street, the Hearse, limo and cars all trailing behind. I look outside the window as the people on the street bow their heads in respect as the coffin slowly rides past them.

"She was more loved than we thought" I sob as we pause for the undertaker to get into the Hearse and we drive down the road quicker, heading to the church where the ceremony is being held. The three of us are quiet as we wait to get to our destination, none of us sure on what to say. The ride seems to take forever, like we're moving but not actually getting anywhere, the road turning into a treadmill. But eventually we reach the church that Aerith had worked so hard on to restore. Sure, the holes in the roof aren't fixed but we knew we didn't want to bury her anywhere else.

The limo stops in front of the church doors and I step out and I'm face to face with Father Jon, decked out in his finest and his grey hair pulled back tightly. He's just as grim as we are but puts on a brave smile to welcome us. He first gives Elmyra a kiss on the cheek and me a friendly pat on the shoulder; I nod to him as he does so.

"Never thought I would have to do this for her" he mutters sadly. "I always hoped I would vicar her wedding but it seems that will never happen"

Automatically, the image of Aerith in a beautiful white dress comes into mind. Her hair would be long and curly, not a strand out of place, her eyes would be big, sparkly and full of joy and in her hands would be a bouquet of her signature pink flowers. The image does it for me and I feel big fat tears escaping from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. Before they can reach my chin and drip off onto my dress, two thumbs rub along my face and wipe them away. I blink through the wetness and although my gaze if fuzzy due to the moisture, I can identify Cloud's spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry" I whisper as I dry the rest of the wetness away with my own hands. "Gotta be strong, I know"

"It's ok to cry" he hums as he lovingly presses my body to his, "Don't be sorry"

I hear car doors opening and slamming behind us and I know that all of the other guests have arrived. I want to hide my face and turn away from the so I'm not embarrassed but today is a day for tears, even if the sun is bright in the cloudless blue sky. A hiccup escapes my mouth and I'm given the strength to recoil slowly from my boyfriend and smile up at him before turning back to Father Jon who is looking at the Hearse.

I follow his gaze and watch as four men pick up the white coffin and place it delicately on their shoulders, one man for each corner. I only know these men from sight and I guess that they were requested by Father Jon to carry the coffin inside as Aerith didn't personally know a lot of men. Cloud had volunteered to be one of the coffin bearers but I declined, I'm selfish enough that I wanted him by my side throughout the whole service.

Father Jon turns towards us and asks, "Shall we proceed?"

Elmyra and I share a glance and we both nod at the same time and I say, "We are"

He smiles and motions for the coffin to come forward. The four men slowly and carefully carry the white box towards the doors of the large church and, led by Father Jon, proceed to enter. With a hard grip on Cloud's hand that would hurt if he wasn't a vampire, everyone silently follows behind. My head is lowered to the floor so I'm trusting Cloud and/or Elmyra to guide me to where I'm meant to sit. We head to the bottom of the benches and sit on the right hand side on the benches that are closest to the front. Once again, I'm sat between Elmyra and Cloud and as everyone is seated behind us, I looked up just as Aeriths coffin is being placed down on a table.

The sound of feet soon end and once it does, Father Jon steps up to the alter and takes out a book. In his clear voice, he asks us to stand for the first hymn. Clumsily, I grab a red leather bound prayer book and turn it to the page he asked us to. Sweet music begins as Elmyra starts off the song and everyone else quickly joins in. It's not a hymn that I'm familiar with but the tune is easy to follow. The last syllable hangs around for a few seconds until the song is over and we're seated again now that the service has begun.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I don't remember much of the service as most of the time I was crying heavily and my face was smushed into Cloud's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me. I do remember standing for two more hymns, book in hand but unable to sing. I just froze, my eyes locked on the page and my body not listening to any of the commands my brain screamed at it. Everyone but I had sung those two songs. I'm not a religious woman but I felt damned for not being able to participate.

After the service, we all headed outside where the coffin was lowered into the ground, Father Jon saying the usual 'ashes to ashes' speech. After that, everyone left after giving their condolences and their thoughts. Cloud stayed with me as I stayed at the graveside, wanting a few moments with the coffin before I had to move so that it could be filled back in with earth. He didn't say a word as I cried and released the contents of my heart. When it was time to leave, he helped me up and the two of us, including Elmyra got a taxi back to my house.

The place held no life now that the soul of it was gone. It was Aerith that had this place running and in tip top shape and made if all homey, I was just the person that just so happened to live here too. Now, this house seemed like nothing to me.

Elmyra climbed upstairs and presumably went into Aeriths old room as Cloud followed me into the kitchen as I took the flower out of my hair and sat heavily on one of the chairs placed at the table. I placed the fake flower on the table top and began to rub at my tired and tear crusted face.

"I'm proud of you" Cloud said as he got three mugs out of the cupboard and put the kettle on. "I thought you would have broken down"

"There's still time for that" I mumbled as I wiped at my red and tired eyes. "Don't count it out." I looked at him as he spooned sugar into each of the mugs and waited for the water in the kettle to boil. Once it had, he picked it up and poured the steaming liquid into each mug. Once he had put milk into each of them, be brought two of them over to the table and placed one in front of me as he sat down with his own.

"Unless one of us take's it up to her, that one will be left to go cold" I said, nodding to the last steaming mug still sat on the counter.

"It's best not to disturb her right now" he figured as he raised the cup to his mouth and took a small sip. "But it's there if she does come down"

"How did I get lucky enough to be put with you?" I asked as I wrapped my hands around the green coloured mug. "I don't think I deserve you enough as it is"

His brows furrowed as he lowered his drink and stared at me, "Awww, come on, don't start this again, Tifa. You know I think otherwise and _I _wonder how I ended up with a wonderful woman like _you_. This isn't going to work out if we both think that neither of us deserves the other"

"You're so smart and caring" I muttered, not really hearing him as I stared into the dark depths of my drink, "And handsome and caring and forgiving"

"Tifa, stop" he growled as I continued. "I'm none of those things"

I blinked and looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "I think you are" I whispered as I hugged the hot drink to my body. "Don't be so negative about yourself"

"The same can be said about you" he grunted as he took a large gulp from his still piping hot drink.

"I'm no good" I whimpered, "I mean, Aeriths gone because of me. If I had done my job like a normal person and caught Johnny, he wouldn't have killed her. Tell me that's not my fault"

"It isn't" he snarled, eyes flashing green, something that I've never seen before. "You didn't stab her in the stomach did you, he did! It's his fault and no one else's. Don't forget, he tried to kill you too, remember?"

"And if he had succeeded, he never would have come to this house and met Aerith. She would still be alive if it wasn't for me"

"Not true!" Cloud snapped, slamming his drink down and I was surprised it didn't break – mug and table. "Stop saying such things. What did you tell me when I blamed myself for Zack's death?"

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open as I stare at his angry and hurt face. I remember, I had told him he was being stupid and that there was nothing he could do to prevent his brother's death. I remember being seriously hurt and upset, knowing that he was all torn up inside. Was I now doing the same to him? Was I tearing him apart because I was blaming myself for such an awful thing, something that I didn't do? Emotions on a very thin line, I begin crying again, the tears furiously leaving the corners of my eyes and flowing down my face and dropping into my drink. Hands shaking, I place the mug on the table and cover my face with my hands, unable to look at Cloud directly or have him see me breakdown.

I hear him shifting and then his arms are around me again, his face buried in my hair where it becomes damp. He must be crying too and it's confirmed when he takes a shaky breath in and I feel him wiping at his eyes, and is that shaking that I'm feeling from his body?

"Please, don't turn into what I did" he pleads, "I hated myself for doing that to you and I'd loathe for you to go through it too. Please, if only for me, please don't blame yourself and distance yourself from everyone. I love you so much"

"I-I love you t-too" I stutter, wrapping my arms harshly around his neck and pulling him closer to me, resting my chin on his shoulder where my mouth is right next to his pierced left ear, "I'll do it for you and for Aerith."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Any of these clothes fit you, Tifa?" Elmyra asks as I enter Aeriths old room after I've seen Cloud off. He said he had something to do but I've asked him to come back tonight as I had some things of importance I wanted to talk to him about.

Elmyra is sat on the floor, Aeriths clothes surrounding her and with black bags full of fabrics. I shut the door behind me and sit opposite her.

"Not much would fit me" I smile softy as I quickly touch my bosom as an answer. "But there are a few skirts that I may like to keep. Are you keeping the rest?"

"I won't suit any of this" she said as she picked up a sky blue dress and pushed it into one of the half empty bags, "What you don't want is going to a charity shop. No sense in throwing any of it away"

"Oh" I whisper as I look into the bag closest to me and spot Aeriths favourite item of clothing, a thin strapped pink dress. I gulp at the sight and tie the bag ends in a knot, withholding the sight from myself.

"Aeriths car" I begin as she shoves a lilac blouse into another bag, "I won't need it as I have my own. I could sell it or if you want, you can have it"

"That pink and yellow thing outside?" Elmyra asked, stopping with her rampage on the poor clothes. "That was Aeriths?" I nod and she giggles. "Why am I not surprised? I guess I could do with a new car; my old one is almost ready for the dump. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"Take it" I insist, "I hate the thing, I refused to even go inside it. Aerith would be happier if you had it rather than having me sell if for spare parts"

"You know dear, I've really underestimated you"

I stare at her like a fool and wait for her to continue, so I have to prompt her. "Huh?" _Genius._

"You really cared for my daughter, didn't you?" she asked. "Like a love between close sisters"

"I did see her as the older sister that I always wanted" I admit with a small smile. "I loved her to bits and I'm going to miss her so much"

"As will I" she sighed as she got to her feet. "OK, will you help an old woman with these bags? I might as well take these and get out of your hair. You've been a wonderful host Tifa and I hope we meet again soon. Don't be a stranger"

"I'll try not to be" I said as I too got up, grabbing two full bags as I did so. "I'll go and get the keys to the car"

She thanks me as I lead her down stairs and head towards the hallway table where there's a vase of dying flowers where a set of car keys is sat. I drop one of the bags and pick them up and place them in my mouth as I head outside and towards the car. I head to the boot, unlocked the horrible vehicle and push the squishy bags inside. Once they were in and nothing else could fit, I closed the boot and open the back doors, allowing Elmyra to put the other bags on the back seats.

"Thank you" she said as I handed over the keys. "I'll have to get insured on it and everything but I'm sure I won't come to any harm on my way back home"

"Have a safe journey back" I said as I hugged her. Her thin arms wrap around my back and gently squeeze me for a moment before letting go. We untangle ourselves from each other and she gives me a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself dear" she smiles as she opens the car door, "You have a whole life ahead of you and you have such a nice man by your side. Have the life my husband and I didn't have"

"I will" I replied, closing the door for her. She rolled down the window so we could talk to each other easier. "Be safe and I promise I'll be in touch with you soon, it's been nice having you over"

"If only the circumstances were different" she hums softly, "Please take care of my daughters grave for me, I'd hate to see it spoiled"

"I'll keep fresh flowers on it for as long as I live" I promise as I step back further onto the kerb as the car starts up, "Goodbye Elmyra"

"Bye, Tifa" she smiles as she rolls the window up. I wave goodbye to her as she manoeuvres the car out of its parking space and toots the horn as she drives down the road. I continue waving until she turns the corner and disappears.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sit on the door step waiting. It's a cold night and I can see my breath in the air when I exhale. I wrap my heavy black coat around my body tighter as a cold breeze whips past me and runs its fingers through my loose hair, wrapping it around my face and neck. I raise a hand and place the strands behind my back. I take another shuddering breath as I glance at the cloudless night sky, millions of tiny stars twinkling down at me. The moon is almost full so I'm glad I'm doing this now and not in a few days when it'll be full – I don't stand any chances of survival against a werewolf on the hunt.

With a grumble, I take my hands out of my pockets and cup them around my mouth, blowing hot air into them and rubbing them quickly against each other. I know I could wait inside the warm house, but I needed to get out of it. It was too lonely and held too many memories.

I'm tempted to call him until I see a pair of headlights coming down the road, the bright white beam reflecting off all of the windows of houses and off the shiny coats of parked cars. I stand up as Clouds black Aston Martin pulls up in the spot where Aeriths car had once been. I jog down the steps and quickly open the car door, getting into the seat and strapping myself in. I didn't once glance at Cloud while doing this, so for all I know, this could have been a mistake and I could be in a total stranger's car with the owner staring at me in a strange way.

But I'm reassured when Cloud asks, "Where to?"

"I'd like to go to Aeriths Church" I tell him as we begin moving down the road. "I want us to be completely alone when I talk to you"

"That bad?" he grumbles.

I don't answer him. Yes, telling him about Genesis threatening me and giving us an ultimatum was bad but the other subject I'm going to bring up – well, that could be taken any way really.

"Is this that breakdown you warned me of this morning?" he asks, a little bit of humour laced in his voice.

"No" I replied, resting my head against the headrest and closing my eyes, "Just me getting on with my life." Hopefully.

"I see" he murmurs but I bet he doesn't, I can tell in the tone of his voice that he's confused and I don't blame him. We're silent as we take the path though the Slums, entering the area that holds no homes or people.

Suddenly, just as the church is in sight, there's a massive thud on top of the car and metal meets flesh as a dent is pushed through the roof of the car and the crumpling metal hits my head. I yelp out in pain and press my fingers to my head, pulling back and seeing a small trace of blood on my fingertips.

"Shit" Cloud hisses as the car was forced to a stop. "What the fuck was that?"

"Maybe a tree branch fell on top of us?" I suggested but he places a finger to his lips and silences me. A blink in confusion and just as I'm about to ask why, there's another monstrous thud in front of us and the next second, Cloud's body is wrapped around mine as the windscreen is smashed into bits, shards of glass, big and small, showering the inside of the car. Cloud pulls away from me as I hear a maniacal laugh above us. I glance over Cloud's glass cut shoulder and my eyes lock with a pair of bright jade one and a white grin like the Cheshire cat's.

"This was too easy!" our attacker hoots, "Too easy!"

"You bastard!" Cloud roared, and quicker than lightning, he's out of the car and tackling the attacker to the floor. The green eyed man laughs as his face is slammed dangerously into the ground and his arms twisted behind his back. If he's still alive after an attack like that, then he must be an immortal being - a vampire. I watch with my body shaking as Cloud pushes the man's head further into the ground and I notice that the man has shoulder length silver hair.

"Who are you?" Cloud demands, twisting the vampires arm.

"Me?" the man laughs, "I'm no one. I'm not here to pick a fight with you; I'm here for the girl"

"She's out of bounds" Cloud snarled, his eyes fully turning green. "I suggest you leave"

"I can't" the man replied, reaching behind him and grabbing hold of one of Clouds wrists and twisting it harshly. I cry out Cloud's name as a sickening snap echoes around us as Clouds wrist bones are broken in one swift and easy blow.

Cloud snarls in pain and lifts his wrist to assess the damage done but the silver haired man takes the chance to push the blond off of him. With a gasp, I watch as Cloud is thrown out of sight and through the trees that is the opening to a forest.

The hunter turns around and faces me with a wicked grin on his face. He clicks his neck to one side and rubs the back of it with one hand. He looks me squarely in the eyes and slowly begins walking towards me, that nasty smile pasted on his mouth. With a scream, I jump into the driver seat and turned the key, the engine cutting out before it can even begin.

"Come on" I screamed at it, tears of pure fear welling up in my eyes as the vampire is almost upon me. "Come on"

A metal thud makes me look up and I see that the silver haired demon is stood on the bonnet of the car and is staring down at me with mild interest. My mouth opens in a silent scream as I'm unable to tear my eyes away from him.

"Awww, I thought I'd have a challenge" he pouts. "Never mind"

He bends and reaches a hand out towards me and I clamp my eyes shut and wait for cold fingers to wrap around my neck and squeeze. But the feeling never comes, instead there's a sound like a wounded wild animal and my eyes shoot open as I watch Cloud wrestle the man to the ground, having difficulty gaining the advantage.

"TIFA RUN!" Cloud screams as the other vampire claws at his face, "I said run!"

With a yelp, I thrust the door open and jump out of the car, heading to the best source of safety – the church. I run over to it and pull at the handles and thankfully they're open. Father Jon must still be here as I run inside and close the doors behind me, noticing that the candelabras on the walls are all lit. I sprint down aisle. "Father Jon! Father Jon!"

There's a light hearted chuckle behind me and my blood runs cold as I slowly turn around and spot a relaxed figure sat on one of the benches, his feet resting on the back of the seats in front of him. His auburn hair is long and half covering his blue eyes, his shirt is a dark red with a loose black tie and his trousers and boots are also black. He looks up at me and grins. "Hello sweet cheeks"

"Genesis!" I gasp. I back away from him and I trip over the steps leading to the font. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you my dear" he smirks as he lowers his feet from the bench and stands up straight. "Or have you forgotten our little chat a few days ago?"

"I still have time" I argue, trying to worm away from him. "I was going to tell him tonight!"

"Oh were you?" he chuckles. "And yes, you do have a day or two left as per our agreement but you see, something has come up and I'm afraid I'm here early. But please continue, what were you going to tell him?"

"Everything" I admit as my heart thuds against my rib cage. "About what you've said and your demands" I take a gulp of air before saying the next thing. "I was going to ask Cloud to turn me into a vampire tonight"

Genesis chuckles darkly, "I'm afraid my dear, I cannot allow that to happen"

And the last thing I see of Genesis is his awful grin as he becomes a blur and charges full speed at me . . .

_Sorry I know, I think I've rushed this chapter in my haste to get the story done by New Year, after all I did write this all in one day. _

_So yeah, I asked for you to read the author note here and here's why, my 'twist' ending:_

_I'm putting the last chapter to a vote! I have two endings and rather than pick one myself, I'm putting it to a vote by my lovely readers. _

_So, to vote, in a review or a PM, either put '__**Happy ending'**__ or '__**Sad ending'**__ and then that's your vote done. I think I know what will come out on top but people are full of surprises. Voting will be over Christmas Night, UK time. _

_Hope you've all enjoyed so far and I'll see you all hopefully on Christmas Day for the final chapter. Ciao. Keza xXx_


	47. The End

**Lockhart007**

_So, by a vast majority, this is the ending you have voted for. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter Fourty-Seven**

"TIFA RUN!" Cloud screamed as sharp fingernails clawed at his face, making a long jaggered line down his cheek, black blood running from the new wound. He noticed Tifa just staring at him and as he pushed the other vampire down with difficulty, he yelled, "I said run!"

She yelped and flung herself from out of the car and bolted towards the church, taking seconds to fling the doors open and run inside.

He turned to the vampire underneath him and let out a feral growl. "What is your name?"

The vampire chuckled, "Why do you ask?" He chuckled again, "My name is Kadaj, but you won't kill me"

Cloud snarled, "Give me one reason not to"

Kadaj smirked as he turned to face the blond, "My, I knew blonds were dumb-"

Cloud grunted as he slammed the vampire's shoulders into the ground, hearing an audible crack as one or maybe both of the shoulder blades cracked, Kadaj winced and the grin on his face vanished. "You can't kill me without sentencing yourself to death" Kadaj hissed. "I may be young but I know the vampire rules"

"How young?" Cloud snarled, "I've never seen you around or ever heard your name"

"Of course you've never heard of me" Kadaj growled, "I was turned in secret three months ago, willingly doing my creators tasks to earn the right to remain a vampire. He told me that if I didn't earn my status by serving him, then I'd be killed by Sephiroth"

"And who was your creator?"

Kadaj smiled fondly, happily closing his eyes. "Genesis" he said lovingly. "Genesis is my creator"

Cloud let go of the silver haired man in disgust, the black '_G' _tattoo on his left wrist just visible underneath his sleeve since he had forgotten to cover it with a watch or a thick bracelet. He recoiled from the seemingly love struck vampire and eyed the church where Tifa had ran to in horror.

"And why did he create you?" Cloud asked in a whisper. "To kill Tifa for him?"

"No" Kadaj smiled, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "Like I said, I was turned to serve him and I have. The only reason why I'm going to kill that girl tonight is so that I can clear my name"

Cloud hissed and quickly got to his feet, hovering over the younger vampire in anger. "Clear your name by killing my partner?" he growled.

"Oh yes" Kadaj laughed, looking up at Cloud with no trace of fear. "You see, I was the one who killed the werewolf and I heard that the dogs aren't too happy about it. But then again, if my stupid brother hadn't of come after me, I wouldn't have had to kill him" with a sigh, he continued, "It all started when I found my eldest brother Yazoo, still human with nice smelling blood. I was lonely, I needed company and who better than my own brother? So when he was alone one night, I bit him and tried to turn him but the blood! The blood tasted so nice that I drank from him, couldn't stop so I killed him. Then my other brother Loz came in and saw what I had done. I ran and he gave chase but he lost me. Scared that he would give my identity away, I tracked him down to his own home and killed him too" he chuckled, "I tore him to pieces and hid the body parts in separate places but I foolishly left an arm behind. Genesis was so mad at me." Pouting he cocked his head at Cloud who was quickly losing patience. "So Genesis said that if I killed your human, he would clear my name and put the blame on someone else. So that is why I'm here tonight. I was told not to harm you in anyway so I won't. I just want the girl"

"You'll have to kill me first to get to her" Cloud spat, disgusted with Kadaj's story and confession. "And do you really think Genesis will keep to his word? If you succeeded he'd just hand you over to the werewolves himself. He doesn't care about you at all and now that you've made a mistake, he's not going to stick by your side. It because of you we're teetering on the edge of war with the wolves and as much as Genesis loves death and destruction, he's not a fool to let another war start. He'll hand you over with no remorse or pity"

"Shut up" Kadaj snarled, moving so that he was on his knees, still glaring at the blond. "He created me and he cares for me. You are only jealous"

"Jealous?" Cloud scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. I hate him with every fibre of my being. And after I kill you, I'll kill him"

"I won't let you dare harm him!" Kadaj screamed as he launched himself at the blond. Cloud only had a second to react. With mighty strength, he grabbed Kadaj around the throat and threw him into the forest, running after the thrown man and grabbing him again as the silver haired man's back smashed against a tree.

"That one is for totalling my car" Cloud hissed, "And this-" he threw Kadaj against the floor so that he was laid on the ground on his belly. Cloud raised his foot and stomped on his head, "-Is for being Genesis's pet." In anger, his picked up the other vampire by his neck and grabbed hold of his head on either side and snapped it by twisting it three hundred and sixty degrees, taking the head clean off the other's shoulders. Kadaj was too weak to fight back so it was a simple task for the blond. He crushed the head with his hands and dropped the crunched up flesh and bone beside the beaten body. With no emotion, he wiped his hands on the grass and said calmly, "And that one was for even daring to harm Tifa"

Slowly, he got to his feet and immediately vomited. He leaned against the tree he had thrown the younger vampire against and closed his eyes, feeling his brain twirling. He had never killed another vampire before and although it was for the best, he had hated it. Wiping his brow, he began to stagger over to the church where Tifa was sat waiting. He was going to take her back to his house and guard her like a dog. Then tomorrow, he was going to confront the auburn haired vampire about what had just happened. He also had a spike of panic since he had just killed Kadaj, because taking another vampire's life meant death. But then again, Kadaj had admitted to being the werewolf killer so maybe, Cloud would be pardoned. Either way, all he knew was that he had to get to Tifa and get her to safety.

He scratched at the fingernail scratch on his cheek and knew that it was already healing and would not be visible the next day. In what felt like an eternity, he got to the doors of the church and with a shaking hand, he opened one of the doors. Before he saw it, his gut instinct had already told him that something was not quite right.

"Oh Cloud, how nice of you to join us"

Cloud almost fainted at the sight and the smell. The air was singing with an unbearably beautiful scent but the sight that met his eyes was horrifying. Genesis stood in the middle of the aisle, crimson splattering his clothes and skin. He also wore a dangerous grin, pointed fangs showing. Behind the grinning menace, laid bloody and battered on the ruined flowers Aerith had worked so hard to grow was Tifa. She was turned away from Cloud so he couldn't see if she was awake or not but he did notice that her clothes were torn and that her body was littered with scratches and possible broken bones.

"What have you done?" Cloud hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just exterminating some pests" Genesis replied coolly, "But I see you've already got rid of one for me. I hope you've kept his head, because tonight, that'll be useful in stopping the werewolf war"

Cloud didn't really hear what the other was saying. His eyes were locked on the unmoving figure on the ground; sweet blood pouring out of large cuts and breaks in her skin. Her hair was mattered with the red substance and the flowers underneath and around her were now painted crimson. Genesis smirked slightly when a lone tear escaped out of the corner of one of Clouds eyes.

"Oh Cloudy, I'm so sorry" he pouted. "All I wanted was to talk with her but she sure does have a foul mouth. Give it a week and it'll be like she never existed. She wasn't even that pretty anyway"

"You killed her!" Cloud screamed at him, "The one woman I have ever loved"

"Love?" Genesis scoffed, "That wasn't love. She was just someone to warm your bed until something better arrived"

"Shut up" Cloud yelled, the last word ending in a squeak as he fell painfully to his knees. "I . . . I hate you"

"You don't mean that" Genesis smiled, walking over to the blond and looming over him. "I am the only person to have ever cared for you. Not Zack, not Angeal and certainly not that disgusting human. Me" His pale hand shot out and grabbed Cloud under the chin, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. "When will you get that into your thick skull? You should be thanking me for getting rid of that cretin for you. She wasn't good enough for you, she didn't love you. She was using you for protection, why else was she asking you for help when she was in danger?"

"She's never asked for my protection" Cloud snapped, tearing Genesis's hold from off of him. "I've helped her out of my own free will!"

"And now you've failed" Genesis chuckled, examining blood from under his fingernails. "But, let's be honest. Even if you were here before I killed her, there was no way that you could have defeated me. You are too-"

He stopped midsentence, eyes half lidded and eyebrows crunched up together. His devilish smirk diminished into a confused and disgusted scowl as he slowly turned away from the blond and faced the unmoving body on the flowers. After a few seconds, his lips drew back over his fanged teeth and a feral hiss escaped his throat. Just as he was about to leap at the body, he was roughly tackled to the ground.

"Tifa, hold on!" Cloud screamed as he threw his tormentor to the floor. He too had heard what Genesis had heard and that was the faint thump of a heart weakly beating. He grit his teeth together, eyes once again turning bright green. He tried with all of his strength to hold the auburn haired vampire down for even a few seconds, but it wasn't enough. He was brutally thrown aside, his back colliding with the side of the church, causing debris to fall from the roof like snowflakes or really bad dandruff.

"So my pet does have some bite to him?" Genesis chuckled as he got to his feet, dusting his sleeves off. "I'm afraid that deserves a punishment. Violent pets tend to be put down but I'm in a generous mood today. Apologise now Cloudy and I'll only break one of your arms. Continue on and I may just simple have to _break _you"

"I won't give up as long as she's alive" Cloud grunted, painfully getting to his feet and curling his hands into fists. "I'll fight for her until I face my complete death"

Genesis frowned, "Come now, that's ridiculous. Sacrificing your eternal life just for a few more measly years with her? Use your brain, boy"

"I am using my brain" Cloud snarled, stepping closer to the much older and much stronger vampire, "I'll forever choose a few years with Tifa over an eternity with you"

Genesis chuckled, "What would Zack say? He risked his life too when he turned you"

"Don't you dare bring Zack into this" Cloud snapped, keeping one ear tuned in on his enemy and the other on Tifa's weak heart. "You have no right to even say his name. I'm not giving up on her, you've tried killing her once by setting Kadaj on her, and now-"

"Three times actually" Genesis chuckled. "The rogue werewolves, remember? Also, that human murderer. Ah yes, I gave that piece of filth her location and I really hoped that he could do the job for me, but instead, he killed another worthless piece of shite instead"

"Aerith" Cloud whispered the others words dawning on him. "You killed her too!"

"Correction, that horrid human did" Genesis defended, "I was just the motivator"

"Her blood is directly on your hands" Cloud snapped, vampire fangs now on show.

"She was just a human" Genesis laughed, "That is what we do you fool, we kill them! Never get attached to them. Didn't I used to tell you to not play with your food?"

Cloud snarled, "You've been nothing but the bane of my existence the moment I was turned. Why don't you take the hint that I hate you and leave Tifa and me the fuck alone?" he glanced at Tifa and shuffled a little closer to her so that he was in between her and Genesis.

Genesis sighed and said to himself, "So, this is what happens when I let my pets have free will? I'm going to have to put him on a shorter leash"

Cloud growled, "I am not your pet!"

Suddenly, Cloud found himself on his back, a hard cold hand wrapped around his neck and applying pressure. Sure he didn't need to breath but the painful contact hurt him immensely. He grunted as his head cracked off the stone floor, chipping the stone and splitting the blonds head open, pure black blood pouring from the open wound. He tried to get up but Genesis was keeping a firm grip around his neck, his legs straddling his own.

"Get off me" Cloud hissed.

Genesis smirked, "Tut tut. I'll have to re-educate my pet. Maybe I coul-"

What he was going to say went unsaid as a fist made contact with his cheek and he was thrown to the side. He let out a yelp and rolled to his feet, glaring at the blond who attacked him. Blood dripping down the back of his head and down his back, Cloud got to his feet and glared at Genesis. "For the last time, _I am not you pet_!"

Genesis touched the slightly red cheek that was punched and then laughed, "You call that a punch? Oh sweetheart, that barely tickled"

"I'm not your sweetheart either!" Cloud howled, "I am nothing to you as you are nothing to me!"

"My mark on your wrist says otherwise" Genesis smirked.

Cloud glared, "You overpowered me and forced it on me" he looked down at the black '_G_' and sighed, "I'm working on getting rid of it"

Genesis smiled, "The only way to do that is to kill me and I'm afraid you won't be able to do that" he looked behind him and frowned, "Damn human heart, still beating. It's rather infuriating and distracting, so if you'll excuse me, I'll get rid of it"

"No!" Cloud howled, jumping on top of Genesis before he could get up.

Genesis snarled, eyes sparking green for a moment before turning back to cool blue. "Don't make me hurt you too"

"Bring it on" Cloud growled, trying to keep the other pinned down, "It'll take whatever you can give. You're not laying another finger on Tifa!"

"It sickens me" Genesis growled as he turned and punched the blond in the stomach, causing him to crumple over in pain. "That you care so much about a piece of shit like her"

"Stop insulting her" Cloud grunted, aiming a punch at the others face but his fist was caught and he was easily flipped over onto his back, a foot swiftly following and landing on his chest, winding him.

"I'm only saying it how I see it" Genesis said coolly, "She's a pile of trash not worthy of even recycling"

Without a word, Cloud grabbed hold of Genesis's ankle and yanked it towards him, causing the older vampire to fall over and smash his face into the floor. He glared at the blond; nose obviously broken and pouring with black blood. His eyes once again turned green but he held himself back and they turned back to their normal colour. "Don't you dare" he warned.

Still silent, Cloud threw a punch at Genesis's face, this time the first was not caught or blocked so his knuckles met flesh as he punched him in the cheek where he was sent skidding across the floor. No longer smiling or laughing, Genesis slowly got to his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to" he grumbled.

Getting up and once again standing in between Genesis and Tifa, Cloud raised his fists in a battle stance and waited. The wound on his head had healed up but the blood caking his hair, shoulders and back was still there, leaving a musty smell in the air, mingling with Tifa's sweet gore.

Without warning, Genesis attacked, leaping on the blond and ripping at his neck with his fangs. He tore a chuck of flesh out of Cloud's neck before he was pushed off and his arm twisted behind his back. With a feral growl, Cloud pulled with all his strength and tore the limb from his tormentor's body. Genesis howled as his arm was ripped away, his blood splattering them both and the floor. He glared at Cloud who held the arm up like some sort of trophy, a sick and twisted grin on his face.

"I can take the other one off too if you'd like" the blond grinned, no humanity left inside of him, just vampire.

Genesis growled and realised that in his state, he probably wouldn't be able to force the blond to do anything. He had under estimated Cloud's strength entirely and now, just wanted to get away. He was no coward, he did want to punish his pet but he knew that he was at a loss and that the blond had the upper hand. With a bow of his head, Genesis began backing away towards the church doors.

"Running away?" Cloud laughed, throwing the arm over his shoulder casually. "That's not like you Genesis"

"I'll deal with you later" Genesis growled. "Right now, I need to deal with my wounds"

"Oh no, stay and have some fun" Cloud grinned, "Let's see how you like being the pet for once"

He crouched low and was about to launch himself at the one armed vampire but a spluttering cough stopped him. Fast as a whippet, he turned his head back to the flowers where he saw Tifa's body shaking and moving. He didn't notice Genesis leave as soon as his back was turned.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud whispered, coming back to his senses as his eyes slowly turned back to blue. "Tifa!"

He dashed to the woman's side, crushing flowers as he went. His eyes widened when he saw what had happened to her. Her clothes were shredded; barely a patch of clothing on her and her body was covered in scratches, bruises, burns and the odd bite here and there. Upon further inspection, they were not vampire bites so no venom had been injected.

With a shaking hand, he reached out and touched her scratched cheek. "Tifa, can you hear me?"

Almost in an answer, her eyes fluttered open and as soon as they did, she let out a horrible scream. Her back arched and her hands clawed at the flowers underneath her. Her legs kicked out and tears flowed from her eyes. Quicker than it began, it ended, her body slumping back to the floor and her eyes half lidded drooped and the most frightening thing was that her heart began slowing down dramatically.

"Cloud" she whispered, trying to lift her hand but failed, "Cloud"

"I'm here" he wept, holding onto the hand she was trying to move. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Turn me"

He blinked, unsure he heard her correctly. "W-what?"

"I love you" she whispered, eyes closing, "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want you to turn me into a vampire"

"I . . . I can't"

"Please. You said that if I wanted to be turned, you would do it"

He frowned, "Only if you were one hundred per cent sure"

"Well, I am" she sighed, "Please. I want to be with you forever. I don't want to die. I can feel myself slipping"

Tears dropped onto her face as Cloud cried, torn apart by what he should so. He wanted to be with her forever too but on the other hand, he didn't want to turn her into what he despised. But he knew what he had to do. With a kiss on her mouth, he dropped his fangs and sank them into her soft neck.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There was a knock on the door but he already knew who it was. He put down his book and left the living room to go answer. As predicted, Angeal stood there, looking grim, the sun highlighting what little lines on his face that he had.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I already know why you're here" Cloud grunted, crossing his arms but stepping aside. "But she still hasn't woken up. She'll be available tomorrow"

"I see" Angeal said, biting his lip, "Well, I don't come here with advice, I came here with news"

"And that is?" Cloud urged, moving into the living room and siting down in his armchair. Angeal followed and sat on the sofa. He looked around first, his head snapping up to the roof where, directly above them, laid Tifa unconscious in Clouds bed.

"Soon" he mumbled. He looked at Cloud and said, "When she wakes up, she's required to see Sephiroth"

"Why?" Cloud asked, eyes narrowed, "So he can kill her? He told me once that if he had spotted her before me, he would have sent someone to turn her. He also mentioned that he wanted me to do it, and that was the reason why he was keeping her alive for knowing about us"

"I don't think he wants to exterminate her" Angeal said slowly, "Just to talk, you know, let her know the rules"

"That all?" Cloud replied, still unsure. "I don't trust him"

"Then, trust me" Angeal said, "I don't want Tifa harmed any more than you. But I'll caution you personally Cloud – Sephiroth is not pleased with you"

"Me? Why?"

"Genesis is dead"

Cloud blinked dumbly and then gave a wry smile. "Stop joking with me"

"I wouldn't joke around with you" Angeal said, "Genesis is dead"

"I didn't kill him" Cloud defended, "Sure, I tore his arm off but that wasn't enough to kill him!"

"No, we know you didn't kill him but your actions did lead to his death, you see, after you wounded him, the rogue werewolves caught up with him and tore him to shreds. Sephiroth got a note this morning telling him that their revenge was complete and that they'd said his head later. True to their word, Genesis's head was thrown over Nibleheim Manors gates a few hours ago"

"The rogue werewolves killed him?" Cloud asked, confused. "I didn't even know they were in the area"

"They were" Angeal said sadly, "I know he was a bastard Cloud, but Genesis was my friend so please, don't start on how he deserved it and that you're glad he's gone"

"I'll just say it when you're not around then" Cloud grinned, looking at his left wrist. Sure enough, the black letter was faded, the colour of light grey, probably gone by night.

"Look, I can't pretend that I'm sorry for your loss because I'm not, but I swear, if I knew the wolves were there, I wouldn't have injured him, making him unable to fight" Cloud said softly.

Angeal nodded and stood up. "As soon as she wakes up, Sephiroth wants to see her" he reminded him. Without another word, he left the house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The light was so bright, almost like she was looking directly at the sun but in reality; it was only a weak ray that was shining through the window. She blinked quickly and slowly sat up and shocked herself when she did it so quickly. Before she could even complete her thought about sitting up, she was already sitting, back straight and hands folded on her knees.

Confused, she looked at her arms. They were pale white and perfect, not a blemish in sight. In fact, if she looked a little closer, she could see every individual hair and pore. Freaky.

She glanced around, her eyes quick and sharp and she studied the room she was in. The smell hit her then and she was surprised at how strong it was. It was a mixture of old blood, once clean linen and Cloud. The scent alone told her she was in his room. She was till shocked at how clear everything was. Every strand of carpet was visible, every thread of the sheets noticeable and even the cotton of the curtains was easy to make out.

Curiously, she pushed the sheets aside and pressed a palm onto her chest and waited. It took only a few seconds for her to feel that there was no beating from within. Looking closer at her body, she saw that her skin was pale and scar free, even the bruising on her stomach from Johnny's attack with the crowbar was gone.

As silent as a hunting owl, she got to the feet, her muscles feeling strong and powerful. With two dashing and graceful steps, she reached a hand mirror and with a steady hand, she grabbed hold of it and pulled it closer. As soon as she caught a look of her face, she gasped.

She was beautiful. Her skin perfect, her hair glossy and not a strand out of place and it looked darker, a wonderful shade of pure black. Her eyelashes were black so it looked like she was wearing mascara and her lips were noticeably more full and a rose tint of pink. The biggest difference was her eyes. Unlike Cloud and most of the other vampires, she had no ring of green in them. Before, her eyes were brown with a tint of red and now, they were a rusty red with a hint of mocha brown. At a glance, they wouldn't look any different but any fool would notice the difference if they looked at them for more than a few seconds.

Now with shaking fingers, she raised her other hand and touched her pouty lips. They were soft and smooth, almost like a baby's skin. Curiously, she opened her mouth and looked at her teeth. They were white and perfectly straight, like models or actors teeth. Instincts took over and as easy as loving her fingers, she watched as her canines grew and became sharper. With the pad of her thumb, she touched the tip of one of them and pressed a little. Her tough skin did not break but she knew that she would be able to easily rip the flesh off of any animal.

With a jump, she heard movement underneath her, or more exactly, the sound of someone leaving the armchair in the living room. Startled, she remembered that this was Cloud's home and that the blond was most likely in the house somewhere. She listened as he slowly made his way across the hallway and up the stairs. She bit her lip when she heard him cross over to the room she was in and stop at the door. Still as a statue, she waited.

"Tifa?" he said softly, almost unsure. He shuffled from one foot to the other and carefully pressed a hand against the handle. Without a single word uttered by her, he entered.

The first thing that happened was that his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. He was paralysed, unable to move and his stare made her feel uncomfortable. She nervously looked anywhere but at him and eventually settled at looking at the floor. "You don't like it" she said sadly.

If she were human, the sudden contact she received would have shocked and startled her but now a vampire, his movements were at normal speed, so she had time to look up and watch him as he strode over to her in one stride and took her in his arms, she also had time to lift up her own arms and wrap them around his neck.

"Oh Tifa" he said into her neck, his voice muffled, "Oh my Gaia, you are so beautiful"

"Wasn't I always?" she joked. "Cloud, you smell so nice. I love my new heightened sense of smell already!"

He chuckled, "Glad you seem confortable". Unsure, he unwrapped his arms from around her and looked her right in the eyes, "No turning back" he said sadly, "Still think that this was the right decision?"

"The best" she whispered, cupping his face in her palms, "This is all that I've wanted. When I was a little girl, I thought that the perfect life was to get married, have a couple of kids and then die old and grey but now, all of that is meaningless. This is what is meant for me. You and me together forever and I wouldn't have it any other way"

In a movement that still shocked her, he captured her lips with his, giving her a gentle but passionate kiss. Her fingers tightened around his hair and his were on her hips, making sure she didn't retreat from him. Once the kiss was over, they slowly broke apart and he rest his forehead on hers.

"Thank you" he whispered. "For silencing my worries and letting me know that I made the right choice"

"As long as we're together, it'll always be the right choice" she said happily. She then frowned and said in a panic, "Genesis!?"

"Is dead" he assured her. "I wounded him and when he left, the rogue werewolves caught up with him and killed him. He'll never bother us ever again"

"Dead?" she whispered, "As in, forever?"

"Yes" he chuckled, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb, "He'll never harm you again"

"Or you" she said softly. "He'll never lay another finger on you again"

He laughed and kissed her again. "Isn't that the truth?"

**Epilogue**

_One Year Later_

The sun was shining down on them, the sun making their white skin look like it was shining. The light wind softly caressed their hair and gently tugged at their clothes. Hand in hand, the both stood in front of a vampire headstone that had pink flowers planted around it. The headstone read _Zackary Fair_.

"The flowers we planted are blooming beautifully" Tifa said gently as she squeezed Clouds hand. "I'm sure he would love them"

"Well, Aerith did grow them" Cloud said, reaching out and touching the grave. As he did so, he winced in pain and drew back his arm.

"Still hurting?" she asked, worried.

"A little" he admitted once the pain wore off. "They were just normal spiked whips, so they shouldn't still be affecting me"

Tifa frowned, remembering what happened a year ago. After she and Cloud had gotten over the shock of her transformation and had talked, they had done as wished and went to go see Sephiroth. He had told them that he was allowing Tifa to remain a vampire but in doing so, Cloud had to become one of Sephiroths right hand men, taking the position once held by Genesis. Cloud hadn't wanted the job but he had to do it if he wanted to keep the woman he loved.

And speaking of Genesis, Cloud did not go unpunished. Although he hadn't killed the vampire personally, he had injured him so badly, that they were unable to defend themselves when attacked. Also, it didn't help that the vampire in question was one of Sephiroths oldest and closest friends. So as punishment, Cloud had received fifty lashes from a modified and spiked cat of nine tails, each strike after the other in quick succession on his bare back and shoulders. It had been the most painful and horrendous hour of his life.

But, with Genesis head in their possession, they had used it to stop the beginning of the werewolf-vampire war. Sephiroth had told Shinra that they had killed the vampire that had killed their werewolf and in doing so, there was no longer the need to start any war. Shinra had been satisfied and they hadn't heard from him or his pack since.

"I wish there were some cream we could use on the scars on your back" Tifa said angrily.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart" Cloud smiled, "I would happily go through it again for you any day of the week"

"If you were trying for romantic, you failed" she smiled, looking up at him with brown tinted red eyes. "The idea of you being whipped is not a pleasant one"

Cloud arched a brow and smirked, "Pity"

It took a moment for her to realise what he had hinted at. If she could blush, she would have. "Pervert" she muttered with humour.

"But you love me" he laughed, tugging her into a hug. She grunted and pressed her face into his chest. "Yes" she sighed, "Yes I do. That reminds me, I wonder if Vincent and Yuffie are on better terms now."

"I think so" Cloud replied, "Last I heard, they were trying to make another go of it. He asked her on a date and they went on it last night. I'll get all the details from Vincent later"

"To think" Tifa sighed, "She still loves him after all those years." Cloud hummed in agreement.

"Speaking of, I was wondering" Cloud said after a moment as he drew back from her. "You've been a vampire for a year now and I know that other men desire you but you've stuck with me. I was wondering if you were doing it because you were obliged to do so?"

She gasped and had an impulse to slap him, but she knew that if she did she would probably end up breaking his jaw. "That's the most awful thing I've ever heard you say" she snapped. "I've stuck with you because I love you, not because I feel the _need_ to!"

"Ah good" Cloud smiled, getting down on one knee in front of her, "So I won't look like an utter fool when I do this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. With slightly shaking hands, he opened the little box to reveal a silver banded ring with a big white diamond on it. The light of the sun shone off it, making it sparkle like a star. Eyes wide, she glanced between Clouds eyes and the diamond.

"Tifa Lockhart" Cloud said strongly, "Will you do me the absolute honour or being my bride and marrying me?"

Before she knew she was doing it, she jumped on top of him, sending them both tumbling to the ground and toughly pressed her lips against his. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace, only stopping to await her answer.

"Yes you idiot" she yelped, eyes streaming with tears. "Yes!"

"I love you, Tifa" he said as he took her left hand and pushed the ring onto her third finger, a perfect fit. "I love you so much"

"And I love you, Cloud" she whispered, lifting the ring to her lips and kissing it. "And thank you for loving me for eternity"

"No" he whispered, wiping the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs. "Thank you Tifa, for just existing."

_**The End**_

_Gah, that was craptacula! I got lazy and had to write this whole chapter in one day! _

_Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! You have just had the –erm- pleasure of reading the last chapter of Lockhart007._

_Bloody hell, can't believe it's all over. Two and a half years' worth of work and now it's done. Boy, I can't thank people enough for reading and reviewing. As you probably guessed, the 'happy ending' was voted as the ending but if you want, I can post the other that I've written. Only if you want though._

_So, I hope that all questions have been cleared up and if not, feel free to ask me and I'll try and answer. _

_Really, thank you to everyone who have supported me and this story over the years and it's been great talking to some of you. Honestly, I wouldn't have been able to finish this without your support so thank you. _

_Hopefully this story has made you laugh, smile, excited you, made you cry and most importantly, enjoyed it because I know I have. Although this is my only Cloti, if you've enjoyed this, feel free to check out any of my other stories. _

_Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you and goodnight. _

_Keza xXx_


	48. Alternate Ending

**Lockhart007**

_So guys, this is the alternative chapter. Just to let you know, the first part is exactly the same as the last chapter until Cloud is in the Church. This is not the canon ending, just the ending that could have been chosen – as guessed, the 'sad ending'. _

_I'm really happy too because I'm best mate drew a fan pic for me for this story. Thank you so much. Enjoy :P _

**Chapter Fourty-Seven**

**Alternative Ending**

"TIFA RUN!" Cloud screamed as sharp fingernails clawed at his face, making a long jaggered line down his cheek, black blood running from the new wound. He noticed Tifa just staring at him and as he pushed the other vampire down with difficulty, he yelled, "I said run!"

She yelped and flung herself from out of the car and bolted towards the church, taking seconds to fling the doors open and run inside.

He turned to the vampire underneath him and let out a feral growl. "What is your name?"

The vampire chuckled, "Why do you ask?" He chuckled again, "My name is Kadaj, but you won't kill me"

Cloud snarled, "Give me one reason not to"

Kadaj smirked as he turned to face the blond, "My, I knew blonds were dumb-"

Cloud grunted as he slammed the vampire's shoulders into the ground, hearing an audible crack as one or maybe both of the shoulder blades cracked, Kadaj winced and the grin on his face vanished. "You can't kill me without sentencing yourself to death" Kadaj hissed. "I may be young but I know the vampire rules"

"How young?" Cloud snarled, "I've never seen you around or ever heard your name"

"Of course you've never heard of me" Kadaj growled, "I was turned in secret three months ago, willingly doing my creators tasks to earn the right to remain a vampire. He told me that if I didn't earn my status by serving him, then I'd be killed by Sephiroth"

"And who was your creator?"

Kadaj smiled fondly, happily closing his eyes. "Genesis" he said lovingly. "Genesis is my creator"

Cloud let go of the silver haired man in disgust, the black '_G' _tattoo on his left wrist just visible underneath his sleeve since he had forgotten to cover it with a watch or a thick bracelet. He recoiled from the seemingly love struck vampire and eyed the church where Tifa had ran to in horror.

"And why did he create you?" Cloud asked in a whisper. "To kill Tifa for him?"

"No" Kadaj smiled, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "Like I said, I was turned to serve him and I have. The only reason why I'm going to kill that girl tonight is so that I can clear my name"

Cloud hissed and quickly got to his feet, hovering over the younger vampire in anger. "Clear your name by killing my partner?" he growled.

"Oh yes" Kadaj laughed, looking up at Cloud with no trace of fear. "You see, I was the one who killed the werewolf and I heard that the dogs aren't too happy about it. But then again, if my stupid brother hadn't of come after me, I wouldn't have had to kill him" with a sigh, he continued, "It all started when I found my eldest brother Yazoo, still human with nice smelling blood. I was lonely, I needed company and who better than my own brother? So when he was alone one night, I bit him and tried to turn him but the blood! The blood tasted so nice that I drank from him, couldn't stop so I killed him. Then my other brother Loz came in and saw what I had done. I ran and he gave chase but he lost me. Scared that he would give my identity away, I tracked him down to his own home and killed him too" he chuckled, "I tore him to pieces and hid the body parts in separate places but I foolishly left an arm behind. Genesis was so mad at me." Pouting he cocked his head at Cloud who was quickly losing patience. "So Genesis said that if I killed your human, he would clear my name and put the blame on someone else. So that is why I'm here tonight. I was told not to harm you in anyway so I won't. I just want the girl"

"You'll have to kill me first to get to her" Cloud spat, disgusted with Kadaj's story and confession. "And do you really think Genesis will keep to his word? If you succeeded he'd just hand you over to the werewolves himself. He doesn't care about you at all and now that you've made a mistake, he's not going to stick by your side. It because of you we're teetering on the edge of war with the wolves and as much as Genesis loves death and destruction, he's not a fool to let another war start. He'll hand you over with no remorse or pity"

"Shut up" Kadaj snarled, moving so that he was on his knees, still glaring at the blond. "He created me and he cares for me. You are only jealous"

"Jealous?" Cloud scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. I hate him with every fibre of my being. And after I kill you, I'll kill him"

"I won't let you dare harm him!" Kadaj screamed as he launched himself at the blond. Cloud only had a second to react. With mighty strength, he grabbed Kadaj around the throat and threw him into the forest, running after the thrown man and grabbing him again as the silver haired man's back smashed against a tree.

"That one is for totalling my car" Cloud hissed, "And this-" he threw Kadaj against the floor so that he was laid on the ground on his belly. Cloud raised his foot and stomped on his head, "-Is for being Genesis's pet." In anger, his picked up the other vampire by his neck and grabbed hold of his head on either side and snapped it by twisting it three hundred and sixty degrees, taking the head clean off the other's shoulders. Kadaj was too weak to fight back so it was a simple task for the blond. He crushed the head with his hands and dropped the crunched up flesh and bone beside the beaten body. With no emotion, he wiped his hands on the grass and said calmly, "And that one was for even daring to harm Tifa"

Slowly, he got to his feet and immediately vomited. He leaned against the tree he had thrown the younger vampire against and closed his eyes, feeling his brain twirling. He had never killed another vampire before and although it was for the best, he had hated it. Wiping his brow, he began to stagger over to the church where Tifa was sat waiting. He was going to take her back to his house and guard her like a dog. Then tomorrow, he was going to confront the auburn haired vampire about what had just happened. He also had a spike of panic since he had just killed Kadaj, because taking another vampire's life meant death. But then again, Kadaj had admitted to being the werewolf killer so maybe, Cloud would be pardoned. Either way, all he knew was that he had to get to Tifa and get her to safety.

He scratched at the fingernail scratch on his cheek and knew that it was already healing and would not be visible the next day. In what felt like an eternity, he got to the doors of the church and with a shaking hand, he opened one of the doors. Before he saw it, his gut instinct had already told him that something was not quite right.

"Oh Cloud, how nice of you to join us"

Cloud almost fainted at the sight and the smell. The air was singing with an unbearably beautiful scent but the sight that met his eyes was horrifying. Genesis stood in the middle of the aisle, crimson splattering his clothes and skin. He also wore a dangerous grin, pointed fangs showing. Behind the grinning menace, laid bloody and battered on the ruined flowers Aerith had worked so hard to grow was Tifa. She was turned away from Cloud so he couldn't see if she was awake or not but he did notice that her clothes were torn and that her body was littered with scratches and possible broken bones.

"What have you done?" Cloud hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just exterminating some pests" Genesis replied coolly, "But I see you've already got rid of one for me. I hope you've kept his head, because tonight, that'll be useful in stopping the werewolf war"

Cloud didn't really hear what the other was saying. His eyes were locked on the unmoving figure on the ground; sweet blood pouring out of large cuts and breaks in her skin. Her hair was mattered with the red substance and the flowers underneath and around her were now painted crimson. Genesis smirked slightly when a lone tear escaped out of the corner of one of Clouds eyes.

"Oh Cloudy, I'm so sorry" he pouted. "All I wanted was to talk with her but she sure does have a foul mouth. Give it a week and it'll be like she never existed. She wasn't even that pretty anyway"

"You killed her!" Cloud screamed at him, "The one woman I have ever loved"

"Love?" Genesis scoffed, "That wasn't love. She was just someone to warm your bed until something better arrived"

"Shut up" Cloud yelled, the last word ending in a squeak as he fell painfully to his knees. "I . . . I hate you"

"You don't mean that" Genesis smiled, walking over to the blond and looming over him. "I am the only person to have ever cared for you. Not Zack, not Angeal and certainly not that disgusting human. Me" His pale hand shot out and grabbed Cloud under the chin, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. "When will you get that into your thick skull? You should be thanking me for getting rid of that cretin for you. She wasn't good enough for you, she didn't love you. She was using you for protection, why else was she asking you for help when she was in danger?"

"She's never asked for my protection" Cloud snapped, tearing Genesis's hold from off of him. "I've helped her out of my own free will!"

"And now you've failed" Genesis chuckled, examining blood from under his fingernails. "But, let's be honest. Even if you were here before I killed her, there was no way that you could have defeated me. You are too-"

He stopped midsentence, eyes half lidded and eyebrows crunched up together. His devilish smirk diminished into a confused and disgusted scowl as he slowly turned away from the blond and faced the unmoving body on the flowers. After a few seconds, his lips drew back over his fanged teeth and a feral hiss escaped his throat. Just as he was about to leap at the body, he was roughly tackled to the ground.

"Tifa, hold on!" Cloud screamed as he threw his tormentor to the floor. He too had heard what Genesis had heard and that was the faint thump of a heart weakly beating. He grit his teeth together, eyes once again turning bright green. He tried with all of his strength to hold the auburn haired vampire down for even a few seconds, but it wasn't enough. He was brutally thrown aside, his back colliding with the side of the church, causing debris to fall from the roof like snowflakes or really bad dandruff.

"So my pet does have some bite to him?" Genesis chuckled as he got to his feet, dusting his sleeves off. "I'm afraid that deserves a punishment. Violent pets tend to be put down but I'm in a generous mood today. Apologise now Cloudy and I'll only break one of your arms. Continue on and I may just simple have to _break _you"

"I won't give up as long as she's alive" Cloud grunted, painfully getting to his feet and curling his hands into fists. "I'll fight for her until I face my complete death"

Genesis frowned, "Come now, that's ridiculous. Sacrificing your eternal life just for a few more measly years with her? Use your brain, boy"

"I am using my brain" Cloud snarled, stepping closer to the much older and much stronger vampire, "I'll forever choose a few years with Tifa over an eternity with you"

Genesis chuckled, "What would Zack say? He risked his life too when he turned you"

"Don't you dare bring Zack into this" Cloud snapped, keeping one ear tuned in on his enemy and the other on Tifa's weak heart. "You have no right to even say his name. I'm not giving up on her, you've tried killing her once by setting Kadaj on her, and now-"

"Three times actually" Genesis chuckled. "The rogue werewolves, remember? Also, that human murderer. Ah yes, I gave that piece of filth her location and I really hoped that he could do the job for me, but instead, he killed another worthless piece of shite instead"

"Aerith" Cloud whispered the others words dawning on him. "You killed her too!"

"Correction, that horrid human did" Genesis defended, "I was just the motivator"

"Her blood is directly on your hands" Cloud snapped, vampire fangs now on show.

"She was just a human" Genesis laughed, "That is what we do you fool, we kill them! Never get attached to them. Didn't I used to tell you to not play with your food?"

Cloud snarled, "You've been nothing but the bane of my existence the moment I was turned. Why don't you take the hint that I hate you and leave Tifa and me the fuck alone?" he glanced at Tifa and shuffled a little closer to her so that he was in between her and Genesis.

Genesis sighed and said to himself, "So, this is what happens when I let my pets have free will? I'm going to have to put him on a shorter leash"

Cloud growled, "I am not your pet!"

Suddenly, Cloud found himself on his back, a hard cold hand wrapped around his neck and applying pressure. Sure he didn't need to breath but the painful contact hurt him immensely. He grunted as his head cracked off the stone floor, chipping the stone and splitting the blonds head open, pure black blood pouring from the open wound. He tried to get up but Genesis was keeping a firm grip around his neck, his legs straddling his own.

"Get off me" Cloud hissed.

Genesis smirked, "Tut tut. I'll have to re-educate my pet. Maybe I coul-"

What he was going to say went unsaid as a fist made contact with his cheek and he was thrown to the side. He let out a yelp and rolled to his feet, glaring at the blond who attacked him. Blood dripping down the back of his head and down his back, Cloud got to his feet and glared at Genesis. "For the last time, _I am not you pet_!"

Genesis touched the slightly red cheek that was punched and then laughed, "You call that a punch? Oh sweetheart, that barely tickled"

"I'm not your sweetheart either!" Cloud howled, "I am nothing to you as you are nothing to me!"

"My mark on your wrist says otherwise" Genesis smirked.

Cloud glared, "You overpowered me and forced it on me" he looked down at the black '_G_' and sighed, "I'm working on getting rid of it"

Genesis smiled, "The only way to do that is to kill me and I'm afraid you won't be able to do that" he looked behind him and frowned, "Damn human heart, still beating. It's rather infuriating and distracting, so if you'll excuse me, I'll get rid of it"

"No!" Cloud howled, jumping on top of Genesis before he could get up.

Genesis snarled, eyes sparking green for a moment before turning back to cool blue. "Don't make me hurt you too"

"Bring it on" Cloud growled, trying to keep the other pinned down, "It'll take whatever you can give. You're not laying another finger on Tifa!"

"It sickens me" Genesis growled as he turned and punched the blond in the stomach, causing him to crumple over in pain. "That you care so much about a piece of shit like her"

"Stop insulting her" Cloud grunted, aiming a punch at the others face but his fist was caught and he was easily flipped over onto his back, a foot swiftly following and landing on his chest, winding him.

"I'm only saying it how I see it" Genesis said coolly, "She's a pile of trash not worthy of even recycling"

Without a word, Cloud grabbed hold of Genesis's ankle and yanked it towards him, causing the older vampire to fall over and smash his face into the floor. He glared at the blond; nose obviously broken and pouring with black blood. His eyes once again turned green but he held himself back and they turned back to their normal colour. "Don't you dare" he warned.

Still silent, Cloud threw a punch at Genesis's face, this time the first was not caught or blocked so his knuckles met flesh as he punched him in the cheek where he was sent skidding across the floor. No longer smiling or laughing, Genesis slowly got to his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to" he grumbled.

Getting up and once again standing in between Genesis and Tifa, Cloud raised his fists in a battle stance and waited. The wound on his head had healed up but the blood caking his hair, shoulders and back was still there, leaving a musty smell in the air, mingling with Tifa's sweet gore.

Without warning, Genesis attacked, leaping on the blond and ripping at his neck with his fangs. He tore a chuck of flesh out of Cloud's neck before he was pushed off and his arm twisted behind his back. With a feral growl, Cloud pulled with all his strength and tore the limb from his tormentor's body. Genesis howled as his arm was ripped away, his blood splattering them both and the floor. He glared at Cloud who held the arm up like some sort of trophy, a sick and twisted grin on his face.

"I can take the other one off too if you'd like" the blond grinned, no humanity left inside of him, just vampire.

Genesis growled and realised that in his state, he probably wouldn't be able to force the blond to do anything. He had under estimated Cloud's strength entirely and now, just wanted to get away. He was no coward, he did want to punish his pet but he knew that he was at a loss and that the blond had the upper hand. With a bow of his head, Genesis began backing away towards the church doors.

"Running away?" Cloud laughed, throwing the arm over his shoulder casually. "That's not like you Genesis"

"I'll deal with you later" Genesis growled. "Right now, I need to deal with my wounds"

"Oh no, stay and have some fun" Cloud grinned, "Let's see how you like being the pet for once"

With lightning speed and eyes of pure, uncontrollable green, Cloud rushed forward and grabbed the older vampire around his neck and threw him randomly behind him. With a laugh, he sprinted to the other side of the church and caught the wounded vampire before he could hit the ground.

"Stop this!" Genesis screamed as he was caught by his remaining arm and threw away again.

In mid-flight, he turned his body around so that his feet hit the wall and not his back and when gravity took over, he gracefully jumped down. He glared at the crazed blond, extremely angry, a little scared and somewhat proud. "If I had both arms, you would be dead" he hissed.

Cloud arched both brows and laughed, bending down and picking the torn off arm by his feet. "Ah, but you don't have both arms, Genesis" he chuckled, spinning the arm in his hands. "Actually, if I were to give you this one back, then yes, you would have both arms, just with one _not attached_"

Genesis growled, showing his pointed, blood-stained fangs. "Don't fuck with me" he snarled, crouching low. "You're lucky I've let you live this long"

"And you're unlucky that you won't be living much longer" Cloud sneered, throwing the arm so that it landed in front of its owners feet. "You're not one for running away, so let's end this now shall we?"

"Not man enough to face me when I'm at full strength?" Genesis taunted.

Cloud cocked his head to one side, his manic smile now gone. "I _was_ fighting you at full strength idiot. This whole time we've been talking has been us facing off. Point one for me for ripping your arm off. I wonder what point two will be"

"Me taking off your head!" Genesis roared, pushing himself forward and slamming the blond into the wall, more bits of roof falling onto them. With a growl of fury, Genesis grabbed Cloud by his spiky hair and flung him over his shoulder, a boot swiftly following, slamming into the youngers chest. With a grin, the auburn haired male straddled the other vampire and grabbed him by his chin, forcing eye contact.

"Now, do I need to discipline you even more little pet?" Genesis smirked.

Cloud growled and as he raised both legs up and smashed his knees into the others groin, he screamed, "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING PET!"

With a yelp, Genesis was thrown to the floor where he lay on his side, his one hand cupping his agonised lower regions. With a disgusted grunt, Cloud got to his feet and placed a foot on the others head, and without warning, quickly and harshly pressed down. Genesis squirmed but wasn't quick enough to move away, so with a sickening squelch and cracking of bones, the elders head caved in, covering the blonds booted foot in blood and white matter. Once his foot hit floor, he stopped applying the pressure, watching as the others body fell limp and no longer moved. With wide eyes, he laughed, repeatedly kicking the unmoving body, getting a sick thrill from it all until his head began hurting. With a gasp, he clutched the sides of his head and fell to his knees, Genesis's blood splattering up his legs.

He groaned and the sound only stopped when he keeled over, half of his face in the black gore and his eyes once again turning to their normal blue. Shaking, he sat up and his body began to tremble over what he saw and that was Genesis's bloody and mangled corpse.

"No" he whispered, "No, I didn't – I couldn't!"

Shaking, he reached out and shook the others shoulder, deep down knowing it was useless since the other had no head remaining. His sudden care wasn't for Genesis but for himself. If he had killed Genesis then he was in a whole lot of deep shit. When the vampire didn't move, Cloud almost cried out of desperation. What good to Tifa would he be if he was dead?

"Tifa!?" Cloud screeched, looking over his shoulder and remembering the reason why he had begun fighting Genesis in the first place.

Legs like jelly, he stumbled over to his human girlfriend, blood dripping from his clothes and skin. She lay unmoving and it wasn't until he fell besides her that he realised that he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"T-Tifa, honey?" he stuttered, moving a blood smeared strand of hair from out of her closed eyes. "Can you hear m-me?"

The woman did not answer and neither did she move to show that she was listening – or even alive. The only thing that moved was the strand of hair that he had wiped away, the lock going back to its original place over her eyes. With a sob stuck in his throat, he made the rashest decision of his life. Praying it worked, he lowered his face to her neck and bit into the cold skin, tasting her dead blood, injecting his venom into her system. After a few seconds, he did the same to the other side of her neck, tears rolling down his eyes. Unsure on what to do next, he grabbed hold of her wrists and bit into them too, just to make sure there was enough venom in her system. He wanted it to work but deep down he knew she was gone, never to return either as human or vampire.

As her weeping wounds gashed out the venom injected into her, all he could do was gather her body into his arms and sob. He placed his face into her tangled hair and instantly soaked it with his tears.

"I'm so sorry" he cried, holding her corpse closer to his shaking body. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Oh Gaia, please say you'll come back to me. You can't leave me, please. I love you, I love you so much"

Other than his cries and moans, the church was silent, all three inhabitants of the church dead in one way or another.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

His tears had not dried all night, not even when Father Jon had come into the church the next morning and had called the police. He didn't protest when they pushed him into a cop car but it did take a while for them to convince him to release Tifa's body. It had taken three strong men to get him to pry his weak fingers from around her. He didn't want to fight back, knowing that these men had known Tifa personally and had even worked with her but he just couldn't let go. It wasn't until he realised that Tifa wouldn't want him acting this way that he had let her go. Her body and Genesis's destroyed corpse were taken to a nearby morgue and Cloud had been taken to Midgar Police Station and into a questioning room.

He had handcuffs around his wrists and although he could have broken them easily, he didn't. He had no will power to escape or move. He hadn't even look up when he was questioned by Cid Highwind or threatened by Barret Wallace who was disgusted that he had let his daughter near a crazy murderer. He knew he deserved their harsh words and disgusted looks. Knowing they weren't getting any information out of him, they had locked him in a cell and had left him there.

All day he had sat in a cold corner of the room, legs tucked up against his body and forehead on his knees. They had given him clean fresh clothes to wear but all he had done was dump them on the bed and sat in his corner. He didn't cry, he was in too much shock to cry. He was relieved that people had decided to leave him alone with his dark thoughts but some part of him wanted them to hurt him, to call him useless and pathetic. Sure hadn't killed her but it was his neglect that had ultimately put the last nail in the coffin. He also vaguely wondered if the humans would try to either put him in the electric or gas chair. Wouldn't they be shocked when he survived if they did try? No, he knew his fate and was just waiting for it to come to him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was midnight when someone came for him. He heard the night patrol men being knocked unconscious and the electricity running through the walls were stopped so that CCTV cameras were not watching and alarms didn't go off. When he felt the presence of a vampire, he had cautiously stood up, wondering who had been given the job of taking him to Sephiroth. Once the lock to his cell door had been broken, he got his answer.

"Angeal" he sighed, a little thankful.

"Cloud" the elder grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. His face was grim but his eyes shone with anger and sadness at the same time. "I don't have to tell you what is about to happen, do I?"

Cloud closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no movement for a while until he felt strong arms encircle him. "You idiotic bastard!" Angeal growled half-heartedly. "How could you?"

"I was trying to protect her" Cloud muttered. "So I killed him. I only meant to hurt him a little, not to take his life"

Angeal sighed as he retracted his arms, "There's no point in pleading innocence. Sephiroth is _pissed_"

"I can imagine" Cloud sighed, looking at the hard floor. "What do you think he'll do to me?"

Angeal grimaced but remained honest, "I'm not here to make this easy so I'll be straight with you, Cloud. I think he's going to go all out, make sure he makes it as long and as painful as he can"

There was a moments silence until Cloud looked into the other's eyes and said, "Good. I want him to torture me as best as he can and I'll tell him that to his face"

"Cloud?" Angeal said warningly.

"I deserve every scrap of pain he deals out" Cloud grunted, "At least then, I may start forgiving myself for what I've done to Tifa. Angeal, tell me. Can a human turn when they're bitten _after_ they've died?"

He arched a brow but said honestly, "No. It can only work if the human is alive. You should know that already"

"I just wanted to be sure" Cloud sighed.

Angeal looked between the blond and the cell door. "Look, as much as I hate this, we're going to have to leave before they realise something is wrong. Cloud Strife, I am under orders to take you to Sephiroth for punishment. If you try to escape, I have the right to exterminate you myself-"

"I'm not going anywhere" Cloud grumbled, pushing past the other and walking outside. "I'll come quietly"

"Not going to let me finish?" Angeal asked.

"No offense but I wasn't listening. I just want to get to Nibleheim and receive my punishment"

"Fine" the elder muttered, "My car is a mile down the road. I've got your passport from you house since we're flying to Nibelheim Manor"

"The faster the better" Cloud mumbled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He was given no trial since Cloud admitted what he had done the moment he had been stood in front of the vampire leader. Sephiroth was a lot more than pissed but he had kept his composure when he was giving Cloud his sentence – death.

The odd thing was, Sephiroth was going to hand out the punishment himself, telling the blond that he had an hour since he wanted to think up of the worst possible way to kill him. Cloud had left the office grim and a little scared.

"An hour" he muttered to Angeal who had been stood outside the door. "An hour to tie up all loose ends"

"How . . . how is he going to do it?" Angeal asked, scared for the answer.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He said he needed time to think something up, most likely the worst possible way"

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I don't want this to happen"

"I do" Cloud replied, rubbing the back of his head, "My life is over now that Tifa is gone. In a couple of months, I've lost the only things that have ever mattered to me, Zack and Tifa. Now that they're gone, I have no other reason for existing"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Angeal said sadly. "One hour is not a lot of time to sort everything out"

"No, I'll be fine" Cloud said, "Listen, can I borrow your phone? There's only one person I need to talk to"

"Sure" Angeal said, rummaging through his pockets and taking out his mobile phone. "You can't get any signal here so you'll have to go into the village. I'll have to be close by so you don't run away"

Cloud nodded and in minutes, they were in the Manor. Asking for a little privacy, Angeal had stayed inside as Cloud stepped out into the sun. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face, this being the last time he could ever enjoy it. A small smile traced his lips as a slight gust of wind trailed over his skin. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, flipped open the phone and pressed in the memorised numbers, hoping the other would pick up. After three rings, a dull hello answered.

"Vincent" Cloud said softly, "How are you?"

"The usual" Vincent replied softly, "Is there a problem?"

"Only a little one" Cloud chuckled, sitting down on the grass so that he was overlooking the vampire graveyard. "I've been sentenced to death"

The pause on the other side of the phone was lengthy and Cloud wondered if Vincent had hung up but after a minute, he replied. "It's not April fool's day yet" Vincent said, his voice finally sounding like it had emotion behind it for once.

"I'm not lying" Cloud said softly, "Genesis killed Tifa so I killed him and you know what happens next"

"Sephiroth kills you" Vincent replied sadly. "Shit Cloud, how on earth did you kill Genesis?"

"I dunno" Cloud answered, "My other self took over I guess. But the reason why I'm calling you is because I'm giving you everything. My house, the business heck, I would give you the car too but it's totalled. Do with them as you wish, I don't' care. Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"That you'll get your arse out of that house of horror flat and get a nice place to live. If you want, take my house as residence. Can you do that?"

"I'll try, anything else?"

"Yes" Cloud said, his voice cracking a little, "You might want to get ready to come over here, if possible, I'd like you and Angeal to take my body up Mt Nibel. I know I won't get a funeral but I know they'll stay traditional and burn me a midnight. So please, could you do that?"

"Yes" Vincent replied, his voice hard but melting a little, "I'll stay until the last ember burns out"

A tear fell from one of Cloud's eyes when he said, "Thank you old friend. One last thing. Don't be alone. Find yourself someone to be with, someone you love and who loves you back. Don't be alone for the rest of your life, I'd hate for you to be alone"

Vincent just hummed in answer but Cloud didn't push it. With steady hands, he wiped his eyes and said finally, "Goodbye Vincent"

"I'm going to miss you too, boss" Vincent said, his voice surprisingly warm. "I'll make sure your headstone is next to Zack's"

The barriers in front of his eyes could no longer hold, so when Vincent said those words, Cloud found himself crying harder than ever, so much that he barely got his thank you and goodbye out. Still blubbering, he hung up and placed his face into his hands.

"This is it" he said softly to himself, "The end of the road. Can't say it's been easy but it sure has been fun. Zack . . . Tifa . . . mum . . . I'm ready."

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

"You can't put yellow flowers down!"

Vincent sighed and turned to the young woman stood next to him. Like himself, Yuffie was wearing pure black, she a dress and he a suit. In his hands were a bunch of bright yellow flowers, bought to be put down on Cloud and Zack's graves. The two headstones in front of him were side by side, and currently empty. He glared at his company and said, "Why not?"

"Yellow flowers on gravestones of men?" Yuffie tutted, "Couldn't you have gotten blue?"

"I wanted yellow because in some way, the colour represents them both" Vincent replied, fingering a silky petal, "Zack was full of life and so carefree and Cloud was silent and smart, always making sure things were resolved without violence"

Yuffie didn't say a word as she watched him bend and place the bright flowers between the headstones of the two brothers, sharing blood, venom and now their places in the ground. Vincent stayed kneeled down and he looked between the headstones, the sun behind him shining off them.

"I kept the business" he said softly, "And I sold your house but before you get angry, I used the cash to buy myself a nice place in Sector Three. The neighbours are a little annoying but I'm sure you would have approved. Also, I decided to open my heart again. You were right, I didn't want to be alone either and now that I've found her again, I'm not going to let go"

Yuffie placed her hand on her partners shoulder and kneeled down next to him. "I'll take good care of him" she said kindly, "Neither of you have to worry about him." She smiled at her boyfriend and said, "I think Cloud would like it if we said hello to Tifa for him, she was buried here after all"

"In the human cemetery?" Vincent asked, "Sure, we can say hello to her for him"

With a weak smile, she picked out a single yellow flower from out of the bunch and stood up. "Come on, before someone see's us"

Nodding, Vincent got to his feet and took Yuffies free hand. "Thank you for coming with me"

"I love you" she smiled, "I'll do anything for you . . . even take you back"

"And I'm forever grateful" he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's see Tifa"

"Yup, let's go see Mrs Strife"

Vincent arched an eyebrow, "Mrs Strife?"

"Sure" Yuffie said, "I'm sure if they both were alive now, I'm sure he would have popped the question and she would have said yes"

With a rare smile, Vincent placed an arm around her shoulders and began their trek to the other cemetery, "I'm sure they would have, do doubt about it."

**The End**

_That's it everyone, no more chapters of this story. Geez, I did not intend for it being so long and I'm guessing that the length of this story may have annoyed a few people or put them off continuing but for the people who did manage to get this far then – Well done and thank you so much! _

_As always, I'm always open to reviews and questions, so don't be shy. _

_I know this story may have had some inconsistency problems and bad spelling in some areas and I've been told plenty of times that I need Beta Reader but –call me an idiot- I like doing things like this solo. Oh well, as long as you all understood then that's all that matters :) _

_Really hoped you've all enjoyed what I've wrote. I know personally it was a roller coaster ride with writers block, not updating in weeks and the odd rant here and there. But it's been fun._

_With love from the ever thankful KezaBabez xXx_


End file.
